Lucy and The Sirens
by Aeroza
Summary: Lucy is a child who was also currently left her home given to her by her so-called kin. Though after that is where is our tale begins, with unexpected surprises, twists and turns, and above all else, maybe an adventure while she is at it with her Siren family she discovers sooner then later with those she makes a connection to. Fem Harry X Mutli, Sunset Shimmer X Adagio Dazzle
1. Meeting the Sirens, Going to School?

**Author's Announcement:**

Ok this is the very first chapter of the one story I told you guys about. Instead of fem-harry being named Rosalina, its Lucile 'Lucy' Eclipse Potter. But with the same hair color, and regular skin (which will change within the story), but she will have rune-like markings on her left arm, sort of like small tattoo's, but they are markings in three races: Cybertronian for Nova Prime's main symbol (like in some stories I have read), Saiyan for princess of moon, and ancient Equestrian for harmony. And each rune is like lined up on the top part of her arm, so she tends to wear some kind of long sleeve over them so no one would notice. She will also be around 8-9 years unlike the other story for Ranamon's Little Girl. She will also be in a situation, which will be explained in the chapter slightly. Also I decided instead of an 'after 2nd movie' for the Equestrian Girls, I decided to do it within the story, at the beginning slightly, so it will be slightly Au with the movie events. I also have to research the songs slightly for the Sirens and others. It will also continue onwards after the main movie, but within the movie plot since it it's a AU story slightly, you might be finding that some things will be different than it did during the movie.

Also the sirens will be slightly OOC, but remain the same. Of course I will start off saying that Lucy would have some siren based powers because I'm giving her a bloodline limit in her eye, like in the Naruto series (which I don't own) but it would be a made-up one. She will also get a Keyblade in this so this would be a crossover with not only My Little Pony, Harry Potter, but with some Kingdom Hearts, and their worlds, an also some others that should have been in the game for worlds (to slightly confirm those runes I also mentioned). But you have got to wonder, which Siren she would see as an aunt mainly, and which one would be her main mother? You just have to see in this 1st chapter. She also might see a certain girl you guys know as a 2nd mother as well. But who it is, I'll let you guys ponder that for a bit, but she and the other group won't show till later on in this chapter, so it's mainly the Sirens for now.

And to include in this chapter, I might add them as well as the Lucy meeting a certain girl like they did in the movie as well form the principal, so yes this chapter might be a long one, like the others for this story.

So this story takes place in Canterlot of course, but at night like into the beginning of the movie. You see Lucy and her relatives moved temporally to Canterlot to do small business, and one of the days the three buffoons decided to leave her in a abandoned house, and she has been alone for at least a couple hours after they have beaten her the worst of them has ever done to her, well, mainly Vernon Dursly. She waited them for a while, and after being impatient and slight panic, she left the place in search of food, but wincing in pain slightly which you guys will find out in a bit in the story here. Also the year I'm setting this is like in my other story, Ranamon's little girl, so at 1998, but near the time during the fall season, since I believe that's when the movie is based upon in seasons, so I say late September to middle of October? Not sure at all. Also her birthday would be around October 30th (ironic right, after her birthday, the next her parents die?).

As I said before I'm my in progress stories, I don't any franchise that belongs to anybody, except my own OC's, and plots. I am also fixing them all before I post another Lucy chapter, starting with this one.

Also I might be doing normal or mainly Lucy's POV within this story, unless something important is decided for one of the other characters.

Thoughts

"Talking"

" **Demon** / **Bad Guy Empowered Speech** "

 ** _Powerful Voices_**

" _Whispers_ "

Hidden meanings in words

So let's resume…

(Also Modified as of 5/3/18) (In all Chapters 1-12; Eventually)

* * *

 **Meeting the Sirens**

* * *

 _ **Brief Unknown POV, Within the City of Canterlot:**_

I was truly scared as I had no choice, but to flee my current home I was left behind in.

I knew I had to move-out or that dragon-man or even his partner, the silver-haired man with amber eyes would eventually find me. I heard the one with amber-eyes already dealt with my relatives by offering my Uncle a deal of sorts, after they abandoned me permanently for real this time. I was also wincing since I was currently holding my sore arm that he lightly twisted, as well as the pain on my back from the punishment I had to deal with since I was also considered a freak to their eyes, yet seemed to be normal, to myself.

Back in England though; before we had to move to this city because of my uncle's job, the man that was supposed to be my uncle mostly paid attention to only me if I needed beatings or even worse, if something bad happen at his job. I would then be sliced by a knife he always kept, at random times. For some reason he truly enjoys cutting me, even as we moved to this city, Canterlot I think it was called, as I also healed rather quickly sometimes without scaring; so he enjoys my pain and suffering.

Anyways off topic at the moment.

I was now shivering as I was also cold, since the weather for some reason was chilly then it said would be; from what I heard from the telly before they left me to our... basically my new home from them, as they also took everything but my own belongings as well as bag, with them as they left me. I was also very hungry as I knew they barely fed me on some nights that I was considered bad, but this time I had no scraps to feed off of to satisfy my hunger, this time.

I now pulled the rags that was considered clothing by them as I was also wearing them closer to my body. I also shuffled my feet to keep myself warm as I currently walked, and noticed a small diner in the distance.

My hunger won over my mind now as I knew I was also being stalked by someone that was most likely sent by that dragon-man. I decided to peek near the window the café has and see if I can at least try to get free food or to what I feared I had to do, steal it.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; Within the City of Canterlot, near a Café:_**

We currently take our gaze to a little café diner where we began to hear bickering from random people that was mostly teens as everyone except three girls that wore their hoods up was the only ones not doing so, but they however were quietly singing. If you all look carefully that you would all see that they were absorbing a light-green mist that sparkled somewhat into three red-gem-like pendants around their necks.

After they were done, it was just mainly them in the Diner as it was now late or near closing time; thanks to the school dance posters that the three girls chose to ignore, besides the only cook and waitress cleaning the floor as the three girls then lowered their hoods.

The three girls are currently or shown as being at the age of sixteen years, with slight feminine builds. One girl had yellow and orange like hair that was poufy, with a hair clip in it. She had the same eye color as the other two that was with her, magenta colored eyes, and all three girls were in height appearance to make them all around 5'9. She also wore a purple hoodie, slightly pale-yellow skin, and dark-grey sweats.

The second girl had purple and green highlighted hair, and had two half-star clips making them into two long pigtails, and wore a slightly dark-green hoodie and she had a slight annoyed look on her face, and light purple based skin. She also had the same kind of pants on her as well the girl sitting next to her looking at the inside of the place slightly.

The final girl was light-blue skinned and have regular blue hair with light blue highlights in them, and it was in a ponytail with a black band. She was wearing a dark-pink hoodie, and all three girls had regular gray sneakers on their feet.

These three were known as the three sirens; Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk. They were also half-sisters since no one but them, notice this.

One of the girls, Aria, rolled her eyes and states to the one across from her, and also had a slight rough but smooth tone in her voice, "That meal wasn't very filling Adagio." Said girl Aria spoke to, simply rolled her own eyes as she then states back to Aria with a look that was a mixture of an Australian accent, with a minor British tone of voice, "Well this place isn't very good since we barely have enough magic as it is like we did in Equestria. Being banished and all," she then lightly banged a closed fist on the table bitterly.

Adagio knew that all these years even though they all look like teenagers still to everyone; they have been here for at least one thousand years, for terrorizing their former home thanks to Starswirl the Bearded. Watching many civilizations rise and fall not by them, but sometimes caused by their actions as well as merely watching the events unfold themselves. She briefly gritted her teeth because of that. _Because of that fool, my sisters and I had to seek out as much negative energy from our songs as we can to survive. Good thing though we could eat like the humans in this world, if that doesn't happen._

Aria then said in which Adagio had to roll her eyes over again, at her now, "Well this place is the worst area we fed from. At least the last town we were in was slightly better than here." Adagio then sarcastically said to the girl, motioning it as well, "Well I like this area; Maybe we could settle down and have some hospitality from the others for food here." She then smirked as Aria then huffed at her as Aria now crossed her arms. The smirk was gone however as Sonata looked at her and innocently told her, in a slight young-yet-mature tone that was Basic English, "Really? But I think this place is the worst."

Adagio now facepalmed to herself in annoyance at her younger sibling, but when she lowered her hand, Adagio took some notice of a little girl who gasped quickly from seeing her outside from the window they were in, and hid away from her sight as if she then saw something in the reflection outside as well besides being spotted by her.

This confused Adagio as she only got a glance to see her eyes which were like glowing emeralds, and her black hair with red tipped highlights at the bottom. Adagio of course had to estimate that she was around to be at least 8 or 9 in human years, and she felt strangely familiar to the Siren but didn't know why.

She then shook her head and told her fellow Siren with a slight smirk on her face, "Well it will all change slightly, once we get enough magic we could rule somewhere, or even find out how to get back." That brought out the other two with slight looks of hope, but only in their eyes. Aria and Sonata have indeed missed their former home, and they were also bitter about Starswirl banishing all three of them here, as well. Aria had a slight scowl on her face; but it was softened, and Sonata had a small smile from Adagio's words.

All of a sudden, the three felt a strange change in the area around them as Adagio looked and noticed a rainbow of energy peaking above the said high school they were told to head to by a police officer... once or twice, of course. It was also mainly cloudy because of the weather said it was supposed to rain late at night, and the energy was in the air mainly for long periods of time. All three sirens rushed out of the café and Adagio took quick noticed of her pendant glowing with minor amounts of recharged magic.

Interesting… She thought with a smirk on her face as Adagio then pointed out with an open hand with the energy still going up and causing the land to be filled with it as well from what the Siren quickly sensed as well, "Do you see that!" The two looked at her in confusion, as she then sighed with Adagio now grabbing Aria, but not too roughly on her hoodie, and then explained in simple terms to them both, "Its Equestrian Magic." Aria had her eyes widen at this for a couple of seconds, then returned to her normal look as she said in slight disbelieve, but didn't show it on her face, "But this place doesn't have any magic to go on from there."

Adagio, pleased as she let go of her sister since she responded back looking at the energy which was briefly going away, "It does now, and when we find out where it is, we can rule the place." The three looked at each other and smirked, then they decided to head to the house they were currently living in, an abandoned house that is also slightly special in their own opinion to them.

As they began to walk, they noticed since this was a tristate area, in an alleyway a strange-looking man who was in an all-black cloak was cornering a little girl; who was holding her arm as if, it was in pain, and also judging by her face. What they saw, was the person; they also noticed, wielded some-kind of weapon they didn't or possibly could recognize.

Adagio eyes then widen as it was the very same girl she saw at the café window not to long ago. She motioned the others to stay back as the eldest turned her head from the corner of the alleyway, and began to observe the two. Knowing this was very bad, but she would step in if it was necessary.

For you see all three Sirens have over the years gained soft spots for kids, especially young little girls who are either lost, to something else and then help out slightly when it was only needed upon them to. From personal experience when they were in their pony forms, from their former home. As well as their entire time being in this world.

From her own eyes, Adagio now took a better yet closer look at the girl in question. The child was like she was before from the window, but Adagio noticed now that the little girl was merely wearing second-hand rags that was slightly too big for her and was also making her look like the child wasn't that important at all, to whoever she lived with as well as to try to hide something, underneath. She also appeared to be around to what Adagio could guess was around to her stomach, in height.

The girl in question was still shaking in fear at the strange person in the black cloak, as he laughed coldly which chilled not only Adagio, but her two half-sisters at the tone he used, which was strangely deep, and dare she might call it… Demonic? " **I have finally found you, Chosen Harmony Wielder of this world my master sent me to find. Now I can finish what the master wants… but I think I should just take you to him within the hour. For you see, you defeated his puppet... or one of them, and now he wants the power you wield to say…** " He trailed off and then took the girls arm, and also yet quickly twisted harshly without effort as the true result they heard was the child's bone cracking with the little girl to begin or try to scream, which he placed his other gloved-like clawed hand to her mouth quickly as well as chuckled wickedly. Adagio now thought she heard a licking sound, and then also saw the little girl cringe, as he finished, " **But he didn't say what condition you had to be in. Oh the irony to it all as I have been rather in the 'mood' to do stuff, and I now got the perfect doll to use.** "

When Adagio turned to the two Sirens next to her, Aria had a look of uncertainty in her eyes only with her scowl showing it was slightly unnerved, and Sonata had a look of fear for the little girl, and just nodded to her eldest half-sister. It was time to stop whatever was happening here.

So all three then came out in view from hiding and slowly began to approach the man who suddenly to their surprise, began to sniff the air. The little girl noticed them with quick-yet now wide, emerald eyes and then froze from surprise by their presence. The man turned to them quickly and the three were shocked to find out it wasn't a man at all, but a reptile-like-dragon as it spoke still in that tone, " **Sirens… Three of them at least in my view." He then stood up to at least nine feet evenly in height, with a pitch-black sword in its right claw-gloved-hand with him chuckling wickedly at their stunned looks at him, and then licked his muzzle briefly as he then now told them harshly, but firmly, "Leave. This is personal matters to the master's own orders, and if you choose to interfere I will have no fun at all ending you…** " The three Sirens just glared at him for his words, and to all three as well, was concerned at the child's tears that was slowly beginning to fall from the little girls face. She of course was still clutching her arm that was indeed broken and the leader/elder sibling, Adagio, now turned to him with a brief glare mixed with a smirk on her face, and the eldest Siren then crossed her arms with her now also stating to the creature in confidence, "You underestimated us quite a lot, as I think it should be you that should be the one leaving."

Adagio faltered slightly as did her two half-sisters at the sudden yet wicked gleam in the male dragonoid's eyes, which were now slanted and also blood-red. He then licked his muzzle once more, and quickly raised his sword high as well as began to power-up said blade somehow with unknown energy from within the blade itself, chuckling at their faces of slight fear onto the other two, but also a falter in the leaders; as Adagio took a couple steps back along with them, " **I would of enjoyed your so-called bluff if I didn't sense your magic is weak right now, even negative magic has its setbacks… Fools... Die. Demonic Wave!** " He shouted that last bit of words to them, and speedily swiped hard with his energized blade. A crisscross energy wave made of his own power quickly headed to the three Sirens, which they braced themselves for what was about to be an unavoidable hit. The energy itself coming at them fast yet also in a slow pace, at the same time.

All of a sudden, the three Sirens then felt the very same power from a while ago; from the high school, but in a massive amount of force-like power that they even felt on their skin. It was also right behind them with the untold power vastly approaching as well.

They quickly looked behind them as it was almost near the three, and a large or big beam of the energy was coming from the clouds itself, and what it gave off was coming at them with a reckoning force. Panicking at this, they took the sides of the alleyway as it then passed them with ease.

The beam of energy surprised the creature who now had wide eyes at the large mass of raw energy, which also demolished his attack he sent to the Sirens, and it looked like it was heading right towards him. He then as a quick response to this, quickly jabbed his sword down and it then projected a dark barrier of energy to shield himself. But what he just noticed now with stunned eyes as it went over him completely, and then went right behind him. Shocked at this turn of events, he quickly turned to the little girl who was now screaming in pain.

Somehow to the astonishment of all four of them: She began to absorb the energy itself with them now seeing that three different runes began to slowly appear from under her damaged clothes, mainly on her broken arm. His eyes quickly widen at first before they settled as he began to grow a wicked grin to himself at what three specific runes were appearing on said arm the little girl has. The child screamed even louder, making the three Sirens wince in slight sympathy to the little girl as her arm then fixed itself with a quick snap, without any soft conditioning from what the energy was doing to her.

The creature kept his sword at bay, since he was at least a mere few feet away from the child, and then began to run at her as the little girl, while in pain, was still absorbing the massive amounts of energy as well as also having something come out of her crescent moon-shaped scar on her forehead that the Sirens just noticed as it was covered by her long yet dirty hair that was now waving uncontrollably thanks to the mass of energy being sent into the child. It was from what the three saw, a black smoky-like substance that felt unnatural to them at least. The three Sirens could have also sworn they heard a banshee-like male voice screaming at them all when it left her forehead. The little girl they took quick notice once more, was in fear at the dragon-thing charging at her then the dark-mass that came from her scar.

Time seemed to be slowed now as all three Sirens, even though they didn't know why they did this, all but ran after the creature to try and block his attempt to get her. Once the energy from the high school was fully absorbed into the child within a few moments however, another beam of energy appeared right in front of the girl afterwards, from the sky itself. It was somewhat big like a tractor beam from spaceships if they had imaginations as such. This made the creature; to make him stop suddenly, and cover his eyes in slight pain, and so did the Sirens without the pain, since the light was simply too bright to even keep them open as the three now fell on their butts, and on top of each other as a quick result.

When the beam died down then, the creature blinked slowly. Then had widened eyes in true fear at who was in front of him, and he quickly had his weapon drawn as a result. But it was somewhat futile as he was then knocked back harshly, and out of sight screaming rather rude words at them all. While he went by the Sirens, he looked harshly at Adagio the most as she then thought Adagio heard him whisper something, which made her shiver slightly in fear of him, " _This isn't the last you have seen me fools, I will be back, and this time not alone. So sweet nightmares._ " He was then out of their sight as they turned to where he headed, in the sky that is. They all then slowly noticed a powerful presence in front of them, and slowly turned their heads as the three quickly gaped slightly at who was standing there.

It was a young man in some kind of armor. Though the man had no helmet on so they could see clearly his face as clear as any given day. His eyes were slanted on his pupil's, but they looked normal... Except they had strange small symbols that they couldn't make out. They were mixed with a bright green color of some kind mixed with the bluest of the oceans as well. He was also clean shaven, and he had a scar on the left side of his left eye, like a single claw mark stuck it in deep yet also showed it wasn't damaged at all. His hair however was pure white. His armor however also represented to that of the medieval times like a knight, but the armor was a mixture between silver, and gold. The shoulders represented two certain animals that were based on myths or legends. The left one was in shape of a unknown dragon, while the right was a phoenix of some kind. They also noticed that he also wore a pitch-black cape that freely moved like water through waves a little. He also had two small fangs that showed from his top lip, but they didn't seem to be puncturing his skin at all. He also had a wicked looking sword, the blade itself was a mixture of silver and gold, the gold being the entire blade, but silver with strange symbols and the hilt was like a regular sword, but in the middle of the blade was a large glowing sphere of some kind. And around the blade, the same symbols that was embedded onto it, was floating around the weapon.

He now dismissed the weapon as it vanished into sparkled-like dust of power, and he also stated to himself in a deep but young male's voice which was slightly smooth to the touch, "That should take care of the fool of a Bagoroff Demon." He now gently looked at the little girl and simply smiled at her, and she in-turn looked at him with wide eyes at his sudden kindness to the little girl, knowing only a rare few did and they ended up missing from her life when she lived at Surrey, England.

He then glanced at the three Sirens that were sitting on the ground still. As the three thought they couldn't get any more surprised, the man then bowed slightly in a gentleman way, and slowly rose with kindness' in his eyes still; but a serious look was also on his face as he began to greet them warmly, "Hello Sirens of Equestria. It would seem that I have arrived just in time to see the girl near us to get blessed by not only the elements themselves, but the three ancient races long foretold."

The Sirens began to think to themselves now. _This guy seems powerful, I wonder if he would spare since I want to still fight something_ , were Aria's thoughts while her half-sisters were sitting next to her, since Adagio was slowly began to stand up. Sonata though thought quite weirdly at the person, _I wonder if he likes tacos?_ Adagio on the other hand had a quick, but serious thought with wide eyes; that her half-sisters took no notice, knowing who this person might be since she, before they were banished had a book of legends and myths that was bestowed to them as a last gift by their parents before they were killed in their fights to save them. _It can't be him, I thought he was part of that one story that was in that book, how is it possible he exists!?_

The man took notice of their sudden silence and said to himself; a little bit too loud now, but enough for them all to hear him, "Well, this has gotten slightly awkward." He chuckled somewhat hesitant to himself, and then just crossed his arms with him also smirking gently with him also saying, doing what Adagio thought she knew who he was as he simply introduced himself, "My name is Aeroza Vontrillizo, and I have many titles, but to your former world if I'm right, I was called the Elemental Warrior."

All three Sirens jaws now quickly dropped in minor shock at that, but Sonata had then noticed that the little girl wasn't behind the person, Aeroza he called himself, and then sensed someone was behind her. The youngest Siren then slowly turned as she saw it was the little girl looking at her curiously with a tilt to her head, and Sonata then thought quickly with a happy gleam in her eyes, _She. Is. So. Cute!_ The child quickly gasped suddenly as Sonata hugged the little girl quickly, and the other two now sweat dropped at that.

Aeroza however simply chuckled, knowing what the youngest Siren was thinking because of his ability to sometimes or unknowingly read others thoughts. The three Sirens grew concerned however as the little girl then stiffened from not only from Sonata's contact with her, but something else, and quickly winced now as if, she was in pain.

Sonata then felt something warm in which the Siren slowly felt being placed on her own arms, and turned to the child in confusion, and then to her half-sisters as she then pulled away. Both Aria and Adagio gasped slightly at her, as Sonata was even more confused now from their looks with Sonata then asking them simply out of curiosity now, "What's the matter?"Aria then went up to her younger sibling and then simply pointed to Sonata's arms. She then looked down and quickly gasped in shock, and was surprised as she turned quickly to the little girl. On Sonata's arms were few traces of fresh, red colored blood.

The little girl was about to object to what Sonata was going to do, until she winced as well as tried to hold back a small scream of pain; as she was used to it, with Sonata raising carefully the back of child's shirt. When it was lifted they all gasped, even Aeroza who went wide eyed at the treatment to her back. His eyes also went slightly red in brief colored rage and back to normal a few times. The girl's back from within the middle was going downwards, had carved-like markings that said only one word and was still freshly bleeding out; despite Sonata's first hug to the child. "Freak?" Sonata questioned to herself after she saw what the word was, turning to her siblings in worry.

Now they heard sniffling as the little girl began to cry silently to herself from that one word, and to the slight but immense pain that was on her back, still.

Aeroza noticed all the Sirens eyes softened as Sonata re-hugged the child, surprising her slightly as the child then cried even harder, stiffly hugging Sonata in both confusion and pain. It was not only from today's events, but from what just recently happened, as well her entire life with her relatives the child could no longer care for. Mainly that former cousin and uncle. Though the little girl sadly admits her aunt was redeemed yet didn't want to live with her as a result of her aunt not doing anything for her, as to being away from her uncle.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile Somewhere in Scotland, England…**_

A castle that looked very old and surrounded by still water, and within one of the chambers, was the headmaster's office. Just to say this is one of the other puppets that the demon spoke of, and in the chair was an old man with a long-white beard, and awful choice of clothes. Doing nothing but grade papers and eating Lemon Sherbet candy until he took notice and now began to slightly choke, and spit it out as he noticed all the trinkets he used track and keep on eye on the suppose chosen child of a fake prophecy he made himself, were being dissolved into nothing but a puddle of blue goo.

He then noticed once again that the trace on his glasses which would easily lead the child to him was officially gone as well, and he slightly scowled to himself, but then he decided with a wicked smile, and went back to grading papers as he then thought to himself, I will just find out where she is when the Girl-Who-Loved turns eleven years old. She will of course die so I could be even more powerful, and change this world for the greater good. He laughed wickedly while he was doing that.

It was he that caused many things to occur as such, the immediate imprisonment of one Sirius Orion Black. Declaring him the murderer of those muggles instead of making him have a trail, as back then it was war. As well as allowing Lily's old friend as well as Spy to the Death Eaters, Severus Snape to hint to the Death Eaters on the prophecy he made up as well as other things to make sure the child wouldn't see her family that the others made from their worldly adventures, to his dismay that destroyed Grindelwald when he was freed from prison thanks to his manipulations as it was him as well that caused a fake to be placed at that time of the first war of wizard kind.

He also has lost track of that wolf, Remus Lupin, for as long as he placed the child at the Dursley's, as well as some things he was going to bribe the child as such, her heirlooms to which he secretly obtained by a mind-controlled goblin that didn't have a chance thanks to the Elder Wand. As well as placing a charm on Petunia Dursley to make it so she has to suffer as well as not help the child at all when she truly needs it, as he needs the girl to be weak-minded as well as easy to mold to his future plans.

He now chuckled once more as his plans were coming together, not knowing they were foiled as of now as he should of checked at the Dursley's, yet never does. He once again laughed still as he still graded papers and ate more lemon sherbets.

Especially since the three charms he placed on Petunia was now gone as a result to the objects being destroyed, as he foolishly placed said charms onto the objects to make sure they stayed on forevermore. Yet the female would play the act until the right time to do so comes.

* * *

 _ **Back at Canterlot at the alleyway…**_

 _ **Lucy's POV:**_

I was in pain still, but I was also confused as the very pretty blue-lady with weird colored eyes, with her sisters as they looked at me in something I never seen before from my aunt… no... my former Aunt Petunia yet she also in secret, when they weren't around, gave me small-yet-more meals as well as less punishments unlike the hitting from my cousin, and more punishments from Uncle Vernon.

It or whatever gaze they now gave me, made me feel slightly warm inside from my heart for some reason, and I didn't know what this strange sensation was. I then quickly gasped once again in both pain and surprise, as the pretty blue-lady re-hugged me, even though I was bleeding from my back. As a freak I needed to be punished for doing weird things around my former family or specifically my uncle, who now I say isn't my current family anymore.

I saw shock in my aunt's eyes yet she from most of my life, struggled as if she was once again fighting against something yet always losing as she when it was just us, only gave me a sad look before I woke up the next day with them all gone.

I now looked to the lady in confusion as I then asked her in my voice, which if you hear it right now: is a mixture of both a British accent and a hint of Basic English, for my age, "Why?" The man, Mr. Aeroza noticed my questioned tone of not knowing what was going on around me, and had eyes only showing pity as well as understanding in them.

The blue lady looked at me with wide eyes as did the other two ladies from asking them, as the yellow lady asked me quietly, them coming to me slowly as to not startle me as it seems that they somehow knew I tend to get startled easily; I had to be because of my former cousins' games back at my former home. "Why what?" "Why would a freak like me need a…" I paused in thinking what this was, I never seen this happen around me or gotten one, but I heard of it so I finished, "Hug?" I said uncertain if that is what the blue lady was doing.

Unknown to me, the blue-lady had a wide-eyed glare at that; since she had her head behind me and thought to herself with slight anger, hugging me slightly more, but not too much to cause me any more pain. _She says like that as if she never even gotten a hug at all… Whoever raised her better watch out if they see me, I will go full out!_

Aeroza winced briefly at Sonata's thoughts and he also noticed that the other two had the same look and somewhat thoughts in their heads. This will be easier than I thought then. _If they are reacting this way, as if she is…_ Aeroza began to think, and widen his eyes with realization as he sensed two certain Equestrian races within myself at the time and was slightly wide eyed. And his eyebrows almost rose higher from the other races thanks to the runes on my arms. Then his look went quickly back to normal as he finished thinking to himself, So that's why they are acting the way they are, she also has Siren in her, as a race.

I noticed that the man now coughed, and that got the three pretty ladies attention from me, to him as he then stated calmly but not loud, "Seems I have an announcement to make to you three, Adagio," he looked at the yellow-lady, "Aria," also looking to the light-purple-lady, "and Sonata." He finished to the one that was hugging me warmly, and I did something I never done before... Even though I was crying less now. I then slowly but surely hugged her back, for real this time.

That surprised Miss Sonata, since I knew her name now, and she simply gave me a slight smile on her face when she looked at me. She returned to look at Mr. Aeroza as he softly looked at me and then at the three ladies. He then said to them, "She is part Siren and a few other races at this moment; thanks to the energy that remained for the child I guess from a... unknown event at the high school here."

The three ladies now looked at each other in surprise, then at me. I was then uncomfortable from their looks as I was shy most of the time, and they quickly noticed that and softly turned away from my face. Miss Adagio then crossed her arms under her chest with a raised eyebrow then, as she asked or demanded him, not rudely but softly from what I heard, "If she is a Siren, then why wasn't she was sensed by us three at all... but only by you?" I noticed Miss Aria and Miss Sonata, began to nod in agreement with Miss Adagio.

Mr. Aeroza simply sighed and then began to walk to us, well mainly to me and within a few moments was patting my head gently as well as returning his gaze to them; the three Sirens he kept waiting as the man simply answered to make them have looks of shock on their faces, "She is related to a certain Siren you might have thought was killed along with the rest of your race... or clan in terms, as your Siren race did survive. Though she was also banished here, and de-aged to be a Mortal Witch with no memory to begin with as she was at that time, de-aged as an infant as well as remade briefly as a Pure Human, and only then remembered when she turned eleven in mortal years thanks to a spell made by your parents. As well as regaining her powers during her entire time during her school years."

That confused them more as Miss Aria took charge this time; I guess, and then asked him with a raised eyebrow while crossing her arms with a slight glare as well, "Who is it then? We're wondering the same." He now looked at the three ladies carefully as he now then also asked simply; with a hint of humor in his tone, but it was also mixed with sadness for some reason, from what I could tell, "Are you certain that you three would like to know who it is?"

They all simply nodded a firm yes without thinking it at all, but Miss Sonata looked back to me as she then hugged me some more, and I then felt even warmer, from not only my heart as it was still strange, but I was slightly cold from being outside most of the day since it was chilly tonight, so I took what warmth she offered anyways to keep me warm.

Mr. Aeroza then stated the words they wanted to know, the very name they have briefly forgotten in the years they have been banished, and were slightly surprised from. "Her mother was mortally named Lily Maria Evans-Potter as she found a mate, twin to one Martha Gemini Evans, since to who she was married to was a wizard; since the two last names with other ancient racial traits in his blood, as well as hers in which her daughter is slowly gaining from. But Lily's true name which she only told a trusted few… was your Elder Half-Sister, Lenora Eclipse."

All three Sirens now had a shocked look of disbelieve, but within a few moments then they had a look of worry as they now knew by his tone that something bad happened to her. Since the other two Sirens weren't speaking, I noticed Miss Adagio went up to him and she then asked in almost a whisper, but I could somehow hear her as well as him from his gaze to her, "How... did she die?" He now sighed then as he rubbed one of his hands behind his head while listening looking to her with remorse, "A spell that was only to be used to those that wanted it, or animals so it would be a mercy killing; to remove the soul permanently from the body, and nearly making it so that they cannot be reborn or reincarnated at all.. Well not true entirely, as they do get a chance at life once again later on. I had to however lead those very souls to the Afterworld, and mainly to a part of that world, which they are now free and happy to live as such from that very spell in this world. The spell although is mostly known as the Avada-Kadavara Curse, or in terms…" He paused and then finished which I began to shake slightly for unknown reasons, "The Killing Curse."

Sonata quickly hugged me tight now and that once again made me wince, as I now felt more warmth on my back, but I also groaned. I felt this hug was both painful at the moment for my back, but I also needed this hug because I was scared. I didn't know my Mommy was these ladies sisters. So that means my former Aunt wasn't really my Aunt at all? I'm confused.

Miss Sonata now gasped as she felt blood even more on her arms, and then quickly told her sisters, "Aria, Adagio, we need to do something for her back…," She sheepishly replied while still holding onto me, but she placed her hands on my arms now and was also on her knees, looking at them, "I think I made her cuts open more."

I noticed that both Miss Adagio and Miss Aria had a weird look, and Miss Aria now facepalmed to herself as she then said something this time; since I couldn't hear, to herself. Mr. Aeroza was right behind me now and then said something I couldn't make out, but the other three gasped at the word like they knew what it was. I then felt really warm for some reason, but mostly my entire back. I took brief notice both of his hands were on my bare back, and for some reason… I felt my pain was suddenly gone, like it was never there to begin with.

"The marks are fully healed!" Exclaimed Miss Sonata to everyone, and I was surprised as well from that. He turned to me as well as softly stated, "Yes they are indeed healed, but I couldn't erase them completely. So you will have pink scars with that certain word on your back for the rest of you life, to which I'm am sorry for little one."

He finally stood up, and looked to them gently as Miss Adagio spoke, with a confused face along with a raised eyebrow, "How do you know the healing spell, Cure?" He chuckled with him now beginning to brush something off himself, making me now confused. _Did I make him dirty when he said that? Well I think I should tell him sorry for it then._ He looked at me softly and made me jump in brief surprise as he also responded to what I thought to myself, "You don't need to apologize to me Lucille Eclipse Potter, I just had to dust myself off from my previous fight from the world I was previously on, before I arrival." I turned to my relatives now; knowing once more not only their names but them being my real aunts, as I noticed they were confused. He simply chuckled once more, and stated to them, "Just trust me... You girls do not want to know what it was about."

Mr. Aeroza then turned to me, and then moments later after a inner debate at my gaze now back to them, "So that means you three are willing to take care of a fellow young Siren? Keep your elder sisters legacy away from someone who wants to only use Lucy as a sacrificial lamb so to speak as well as for her powers, as she grows?" I was confused at that statement at the end from Mr. Aeroza. I have powers, what does he mean powers? I then looked at them uncertainly somehow knowing that my life might be different from now on, but I made a small-yet-shy smile at them, and I only got warm eyes in response.

I took notice however that their gem-red stones around their necks began to pulse as well as glow briefly, at the same time, making my three new aunts to now touch them in confusion. It was as if, their pendants never have done that before.

I quickly gasped from a sudden pain beginning to form completely around my neck entirely as if, it was surrounded by small flames, and that got my new Aunt Sonata to look at the others worryingly as she picked me up like I weighed nothing at all. They also took quick notice of that as well. I felt a warm-like burning feeling around my neck still, and after a few moments it was now gone.

They all gasped and I looked at them in confusion then. Somehow Mr. Aeroza had a mirror in his hand, and then he showed me. I gasped at what was around my neck now in slight confusion, also touching the object that was around my neck. It was just like what my aunts are now wearing, but it was different as well as the neckpiece. It was a pure-white gem with a black pearl in the middle, and the neck piece was gold plated, with small rune-like engravings all around it.

I looked at them with wide eyes from what I was wearing around me neck now, and I still touched the gem softly once more; still confused as to what happened. Then I gasped again after I removed my hand away from the gem itself in pain, as this time... it began to spread out throughout my entire body, after I let go of it.

Aunt Sonata was about to give me to one of my two other aunts, until Mr. Aeroza stopped her and he then placed a blue-covered glowing hand from his own power unto me from his left gloved hand; mainly the top of my head, as I began to feel very sleepy.

I then quickly went into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV:**_

The three Siren sisters were confused to what was happening to Lucille; their niece as they recently found out from the man, Aeroza, and gasped as a strange monkey-like tail burst-out of her pants Lucille was wearing behind her, causing a new hole to be placed easily for her new tail and was gently clinging onto Sonata.

The blue toned gasped as it was just like soft wool, but with silky fur mixed in once she touched it. The little girl's tail was colored just like her hair mostly, but at the tip it was red like the parts of her hair that seemed to be highlights. They also were quickly surprised once more as Lucille's gemstone glowed a emerald-like aura, as Lucille suddenly gained Siren wings and pony ears instead of her original human ears, on the each side of her head, since the power of her gem itself then slowly faded to be normal looking.

Sonata noticed as well as the others now as when she touched her hand afterwards, that Lucille's right-hand had a metallic looking skin tone now, as it slowly changed from a normal skin tone… to a metallic looking hand, and it also went up slowly to her arm. Then after a while, it was all over their niece as a normal skin color, but the runes glowed each a different color once it was done and then faded back to normal in colored marks now. The runes glowed red, green and blue when that happened.

Aeroza looked to them sternly as they saw they we briefly glazed; surprising them this time since he was mainly been giving them warm looks, and told them seriously in a tone that they had to obey or something bad might happen, "This is your niece's form now, but Lucille's wings and other stuff will not go away because of her father's heritage as a pureblood wizard, and before you ask…" He snapped his fingers like someone they remembered doing back at their former home, and noticed a slightly big book with runes all around it, but on the front cover was Lucille's pendant with no title at all, as far as they could plainly tell.

He then softly yet gently gave the book to Adagio, and he calmly stated with the same look still on his face, "This is the book of what I wrote as well as made for Lucille. For you see, I somehow knew of what races she might gain within the future as I have seen it thanks to my one of many gifts I have. And within this book as well, are what Lucille will need to know and include to. This is also a book of endless knowledge, but only for the child or anyone Lucille truly thinks she can trust, as well as the book since it is semi-sentient. It is not to be used for anything for evil however, especially from you three."

Sonata who was holding her unique looking niece now, turned her eyes to her eldest sister, their leader; Adagio, and so did Aria with the same look. Adagio then looked to the two, then at their niece, Lucy since they decided to call her that to shorten her name, and simply nodded back a single yes to Aeroza. The man now smiled and simply said to them one word, clapping once with both of his hands, "Good."

Aeroza then looked up to the sky as if thinking of something brief, and then back at them as he quickly snapped his fingers once more, and a strange portal they have never seen before appeared and he then began to walk to it. Aeroza then briefly stopped and now looked back at them as he also stated some last words of advice to the three Sirens, "She has I believe been chosen as a false 'Chosen One' made by the other puppet of Tainted Darkness. Even though she is in fact a otherworldly chosen, to which you will all know in the future. I know you three have Pure Darkness embedded inside all three of your hearts; which is still good, but know this: Your niece is a Mixed Heart which means she can go both the light, and the dark without consequences at all. But if she ever is sick majorly, Lucille would be a very easy target to that very darkness, the Tainted Darkness known as Corruptions will eventually seek her out, and take Lucille to a group of sorts. She must be safe at all costs if that truly happens." He gave them a small solute-like wave then, and as he went through, the portal was gone instantly afterwards; with a light swoosh sound when it closed.

They all then stood there for a while. Sonata who was still holding Lucy, with her currently and peacefully sleeping in her arms, her tail still wrapped around Sonata's arm gently as well. Sonata looked at her and cooed briefly as she then said to her siblings, "She is cute when she is like this, if you guys think about it." Aria gave a rare small smile to Lucy and then it went back to her mask Aria has developed over the years and simply nodded a firm yes to them. Adagio however was thinking about the information that person, the legendary person from her old book the eldest Siren somehow lost at least ten years ago said to not only her, but her half-sisters. He said Lucy is a 'chosen one' to something that was made up… but that would mean a fake prophecy somewhere. She looked at her two sisters and had to stop herself from aweing at the small site of Aria whose arm now had her nieces tail wrapped around it while she was still sleeping. Adagio gave a small smile that wasn't noticed by her two sisters as she then thought, well Sonata is right for once, Lucy is indeed cute when she sleeps like this.

* * *

After a while, they decided to head home and knowing how thin their niece might be, they were angered by this since she should have been more or slightly heavy when Sonata picked her up earlier. So it seems the adoptive "Relatives" fed her to only sustain her needs.

Once they got back to the their abandoned house, which itself thanks to their magic was in perfect condition. It was permanent with unlimited amounts of energy from electricity, water, and whatever they needed they were able to get from the home itself. This house was found by them a few years back, when they were going around the globe still.

It was Sonata's discovery about this place as it was turned into an orb with the house inside it, like a snow globe; but without the snow or liquid. So once they figured out it was an enchanted house, which also surprised them, they decided to use this instead of sleeping outside all the time. Inside of the home however was like a regular, modernized house. It had a 50 inch flat screen TV, with gaming consoles and games to boot. A modernized kitchen and appliances with a wooden oak table and chairs, their own rooms which fitted to their own personalities and styles, and a large bathroom which was bigger because of the slightly big bathtub, and shower in it.

Adagio decided to make another attachment for Lucy as she simply just thought of it since that is how the home works; for creating rooms, and instantly afterwards, Lucy's room showed at the near-edge of the hallway and right near the bathroom as well. It also had her first name on the door in bright-green letters.

Adagio smirked then as she opened the door, and inside it was a little girl's room, but not pink colored walls of course but green like Lucy's main eye color. The ceiling however showed a clear night sky with lots of stars. Her room also had a bed to which would grow automatically when she gets bigger in age. The room also made a book-like shelve that was filled with not only kids' books, but books that looked interesting to what would be useful to her to use for. Also the room created a closet with a mirror inside so she can make sure to get ready in the morning without using the bathroom mirrors. She also has a dresser which had clothes just for her, from what she briefly noticed as she didn't have a suitcase at all with her, she probably didn't matter what she wore.

Which was also sad from her current outfit in which made Adagio briefly be angry at this, and clenched her fist before relaxing her left hand. _When I get my hands on those relatives of hers, they are so going to pay._ Thought Adagio as her eyes briefly went red from being angry, and then went back to her normal eye-toned color, as she then closed the room's door gently; secretly hoping Lucy might like it.

As Adagio went back to the living room where the TV was, she almost cooed like Sonata did as she noticed said girl was gently brushing their niece's hair back as Lucy was somehow… purring to Sonata from her half-sister stroking both her head and tail; but mostly her tail.

Adagio looked at Sonata and only raised an single eyebrow at her younger sibling. Sonata noticed her being in the room now of course, but she just kept petting their niece's tail as she replied, "She began to purr while I gently stroked her tail." Sonata then looked up at her still stroking the monkey tail, continuing, "I didn't know she could do this."

Adagio agreed in slight warmth to her eyes as she then decided to make something as well, but noticed Aria already did while she was busy from what they both could smell. It was reheated lasagna, since this house was enchanted it would at most times, always had the ingredients to make food they craved or liked before from their own memories. The smell of warm, reheated food though woke up Lucy as she then yawned wide cutely. Adagio however noticed as well as to the minor confusion to her younger sibling that Lucy had small, retractable fangs that went back into her gum-line, and a forked tongue like a dragon or snakes, for when she yawned big as well as closed her mouth.

Adagio began to look at Lucy when she came to and she shook her head briefly, deciding either she or they were going to look at their niece's book that was given to Lucy to keep, later. Lucy finally woke up, but it was slowly, and then she looked at Adagio in a minor daze for a few moments. Then she quickly widened her eyes in panic and did something astonishing: Lucy jumped and then stayed in the air, just floating without noticing her own magic making her stay-up at all. Lucy didn't noticed at first, and then she slowly began to look down and then began to panic even more as if, she was swimming in the air like she would of been at a pool, trying to get down.

This would of amused both Adagio and Sonata, but they began to try and get her down as she was afraid, for some reason, but to no avail. Aria also at this moment, began walking to the living room and was about to tell them the food was ready until she too noticed, Lucy, was in the air and was trying to get down, without any progress.

Aria now turned to look at both her sisters and then simply stated with a raised eyebrow in confusion, "How did she begin to fly and stay there?" Adagio surprised Aria with a sheepish look, as the eldest sibling stated to Aria with her still trying to get Lucy down with Sonata's help still, "Well, I may have surprised her when she saw my face, when it was too close to her. I think I might have scared her when I did that." Sonata finally grabbed something after close to six minutes of trying to get Lucy down, but Lucy then froze suddenly and began to fall, which she was then caught by Adagio quickly in her own panic, and it subsided as she noticed Lucy was frozen stiff. Adagio looked then as she noticed what Sonata was grabbing; Sonata was grabbing somewhat hard on Lucy's tail, and she too noticed and quickly released it.

Lucy was then unfrozen again, and then weakly looked at them all with a small smile, while she was in Adagio's arms. Their eyes softened at this, and they then led Lucy to the table.

After they ate; which surprised them how much food Lucy ate in which the house constantly gave her more of from Lucy hesitantly asking as such. She had at least twelve plates that the house created for them. They wondered where she could of placed all that, and little did they know after they read on some parts of the book later when they placed her to bed; since she was overjoyed about having her own room, and began to sleep since Lucy was still tired after today's events.

The book opened to a chapter for a race known as Saiyan's, by itself to their hidden surprise I might add. They were to say, were many things since it took them at least an hour and a half to read the contents. They blushed, worried, feared, and above all was astonished by said contents.

"Well that explains what happened tonight when we brought her back here." Aria commented to her sisters, who began to relax on their big couch they owned and Sonata only nodded as she also responded back to her sibling, "Yah, I wonder if I could beat her at an eating contest though, as to how much she ate." Sonata began to place her finger to her lips as she pondered even more on that, making her two half-sisters sweat drop to their younger sibling's idea.

"Well... We may have to find a way to place a disguise on her so Lucy won't freak anyone out for her appearance, mainly her small wings and ears." Adagio then stated to them both, making them looks at her as Aria then responded back at this in minor disbelief; as if that was possible or not, "How do you tend to do that Adagio? It's not like we might be able to say 'Like we need a disguise for her'…" She trailed off then as they noticed Lucy's book began to glow within its pages, then opened itself once more as a new page showed with a spell just like that. Aria sweat dropped and so did Adagio as a result to this. Sonata simply stated though with a tilt to her head as she briefly looked to them both, "Well that was rather simple to do," and she completely turned to them, "Don't you guys think so."

They just nodded dumbly to the youngest sibling as the page filled even more about enchanting objects, random or custom made with the spell. They decided to get one of Adagio's bracelets from her room and enchant that item for it. It was a flame-like bracelet she picked out and once they said the spell on the item, the bracelet glowed gold for a brief second, then went back to normal completely. Adagio picked it up, and felt the spell briefly before it was then concealed, which surprised her. Adagio also noticed her two sisters did as well from her vision, and simply looked at it, then back at them shrugging briefly, "Well... We need to see if it works." They nodded at this and followed her to Lucy's room, and when they got inside they all cooed this time, and this time Adagio couldn't help herself.

Lucy was currently sleeping upside down within the covers and out of it as she accidently messed-up her bedding, with her tail slowly moving back and forth at the tip lazily. Lucy was also purring in her sleep like she did earlier as well.

Aria looked now at Adagio, who nodded wordlessly and she then placed the gift on Lucy's left wrist. It then began glowing the gold color for the spell for a sec before fading, and then they were surprised that her wings vanished and Lucy's ears went back to the way they were before, but her tail remained; which worried them at this, but they shrugged and decided to deal with it in the morning. Adagio stood up and went back to them and smiled triumphal wordlessly stating mission accomplished when they left the room quietly with her closing the door gently at the same time, as she was out of the room last.

Aria then rolled her eyes at her confidence but smirked as Sonata softly giggled to not wake Lucy. They then looked each other and then began to discuss about their plans since they tend to make an appearance at the school to search for that magical outburst they felt earlier from the place, before they encountered their niece. Not knowing they might set off to what the humans called, a "Panic Attack" before getting around in the morning to do so.

* * *

 ** _In the morning, at Canterlot High School, Right outside the entrance…_**

It was a hassle to get around this time because they decided to enroll Lucy as an understudy to them, which was allowed from the rule book they read (the three sirens are dressed similar as they did in the movie at the moment). Yet they regretted their actions to which they promised to not explain it as Lucy didn't recall it at all, of her having a panic attack of sorts.

Lucy though was given a small black jacket with pockets in the front and sides, with a pure-green t-shirt that had the same runes on her arm on it, but in an upside-down triangle pattern. She also had a studded belt just her size and was wearing tan girl-like khaki shorts with clip-on sneakers that were also green with her straps also being navy-blue in color. Lucy's backpack though contained her book, and a few things she might need to occupy herself the entire time. It was enchanted after looking through her book again that morning that it showed them two spell-based charms that were permanent; the Featherless Weight Charm, and the Endless Storage Charm. It made placing everything she likes to have with her easier without the heavy weight added in. The color though was green like her eyes as well, but the zippers was a mixture of gold and silver, and the zipper handles were black in color. The backpack also had not only her full name written on the top to declare whose bag this was, but the sirens name on it as well near the bottom, as a signed gift to her. Also Lucy's siren item became similar when they enchanted it to look like a fashion item, and were surprised it was now studded instead of being small spikes like theirs, but with white pearls instead. The gem but all but changed to an emerald color, but with a white pearl in the center now.

As the four began to trek to the principal's office this school has, Lucy who was now getting used to her aunts slowly, and was also slowly getting excited to be at a school; even though she was still shy, was excited but only a little.

You see everyone, Lucy was mainly homeschooled yet at one time was schooled at the local Surry, England's school for a single grade; as a requirement to do so for the system, and was never allowed to leave the house except to do her garden work for her former Aunt Petunia, no matter the seasons. So most of the time, she would head to the local library back at her old country, England that is, and read many books to satisfy her curiosity of the world. So truthfully, she was able to sneak out to do trips to the library without being caught. Of course she did get caught by her aunt yet she let it slid as long as she kept it away from her son and husband. Not knowing the charm to not allow her niece anything, broke at that time, via Dumbledore, to be the one to place said charm.

Once they got inside the office area now, they were greeted by two adult women that were pretty to what Lucy thought they were, to her own eyes. The first is what she believed to be the Main Principal. She had rainbow colored hair and was taller than her relatives by at least 6'1 in height, just like the lady next to her. She was also wearing a brown female work suit with light blue jeans. She also had the same eye color as her relatives but lighter, and had completely white skin. This was Principal Celestia.

The other woman though wore a darker navy-blue jean pants and a dark-blue version of the Main Principals shirt, but she had dark-blue near-night-like skin, and light-green eyes. She also had hair that resembled a blue-like nighttime with surprisingly, silver specks as if they were stars themselves. This was Vice-Principal Luna.

Lucy noticed that both women looked at her in minor surprise as she then quickly hid behind Adagio; who also looked behind her briefly, slowly coaxing Lucy out from behind her who cutely yelped again and then tried to hide once more, but Sonata had a relaxing hand on her shoulder and then simply smiled at Lucy now, with her coaxing her out this time. Lucy though lightly gulped and then looked at them both nervously as she then said to them, bowing as this was surprising them more from her manners, in the accent of hers with them not catching it as they thought it was mostly American, "He-hello my name is Lucy, I-It's nice to meet you." She rose quickly and then hid back this time behind Aria. Aria then sweat dropped at her behavior right now, knowing she has to get used to others.

Before they left to come to the school, Lucy confessed to them she is rather shy when meeting new people because she wasn't allowed to leave her former relatives home most of the time, so she never made any true friends yet told them she snuck out when Lucy was alone at most times to the library to either study herself or read yet when Petunia found out, let it slide but kept or make sure to kept it hidden from her cousin or husband. Needless to say the three Sirens forced a gentle smile on their faces at that, but inside they imagined what they would do to the abusers once they catch them, mostly both the cousin and husband. Needless to say folks, it wasn't pretty I could tell you that much; if you put you mind to work at their imagination to that.

Both principals' eyes softened at this from what they witnessed on Lucy, however; remembering one other certain and particular student who was like this until she met others, and then came out of her shell; so to speak.

"Well I take it you all the new students?" Celestia asked while raising an eyebrow at the Sirens as she looked to them. Luna though looked at Lucy who did a silent yelp and hid even more, making a warm smile appear on her face. "Yes, I'm Adagio Dazzle, and these are my half-sisters: Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze." She then looked behind her as she then returned to look at both the principals' faces while Adagio also shrugged at them, "Lucy is our niece that had nowhere to go, because a while back her parents were killed in an accident from where she used to live. So we have been raising her the past two years. If you're both also wondering why three Sixteen year olds are raising a nine year old by ourselves, we got permission to do so from the system; Even though we were appointed the rights to live by ourselves, by it." Adagio half-told them the truth, since she didn't want them to know how bad Lucy truly had it. Knowing they will eventually take over the school, and then the people for their magic to grow. Not knowing how far those plans will crumble later on down the road, as new kinds would form instead. As well as future surprises along the way.

The Sirens noticed shocked looks on the two principal's faces, but didn't understand what emotion was running through both the principal's eyes at the exact moment, as they just nodded to them. Principal Luna began digging through some draws in her own desk nearby as she gave each of them schedules to their classes. Lucy bravely looked at them both one more time, and Luna gently gave her one as well. Lucy then silently said 'Thanks' to her as she took it carefully.

The three Sirens noticed the Main Principle had an idea; from what they could see on her face, and went over to the microphone on her own desk that was somewhat close to her sister's they had to guess as they looked related, and then pressed a button on it with her stating through into it, "Sunset Shimmer please come to the office." She cut off the communication quickly after that and looked at them warmly, which made Lucy feel safe slightly at that also.

After a few minutes of waiting, a girl walked into the room.

The teen girl had red and yellow long hair that reached her shoulders, and was wearing a black-slightly studded jacket with a t-shirt that showed a red and yellow mixed sun design on it. She was also wearing slightly torn blue jeans with a brown regular belt, with black combat boots. Her skin was colored as a pale-yellow, with pure-blue eyes and a slight heart-shaped face. She also had a more developed figure then the three Sirens though. The teen girl also was holding a book in her hands that had the words 'science' on it, making them noticed she was either in her science class when she was summoned to the office, or was heading there. She also looked nervous like she thought she did something wrong.

The teen girl calmed somewhat now as she then noticed that the two principals greeted her warmly with the head principal then speaking to her in the same way, "Hello Sunset. If your wondering why we summoned you to our office," Celestia gestured to the three Sirens, and then Lucy, which she also took noticed as said little girl cutely yelped again from her looking at her, and hid herself some more behind Aria. Sunset eyes soften slightly at this and turned to the three girls she has yet to know their names, and just simply smiled warmly; knowing that this might be her new chance to start over since most of the school now knows what she did, but slightly forgave her for it (Watch the first movie if confused by this).

Luna then began to ask Sunset with her right-hand on her desk now, "Please show them around the school, since they will be starting some classes today along with Lucy, their niece, will be their understudy since she is smarter than she looks." Sunset Shimmer was surprised at that as she looked again and saw that the little girl, Lucy, gave her a small smile from behind one of the new girls.

Aria noticed this, and looked behind her and this time she successfully coaxed her to come out. Might as well get her to introducing to others quicker then later. Aria thought to herself, and gently shoved her niece to Sunset with Lucy being suddenly stiff, and Lucy wasn't completely sure from what everyone saw on what to do at this point.

Sunset noticed that Lucy was nervous and then decided to herself to take a small, yet slow approach as she then gently got to her level in height. Though she took quick notice that Lucy was skinny then most eight or nine years old, as she can't tell yet what her true age was, and decided to put that down for later when she asked Lucy's aunts about it, and softly spoke to her. Sunset has a little deep toned volume, but also mixed with a young woman's voice, "I have a friend who is shy like you. She is quite friendly with some animals that she tends to take care of at a clinic not too far from here. So why don't I just help you and your…" Sunset turned to the three Sirens and then back to the girl as she finished, "Aunts out, and show you around the place. I bet you going to like it."

Lucy seemed to be unsure of herself once more. Sunset Shimmer noticed this as well as her aunts, then Lucy slowly grew a normal smile on her face, but not showing her teeth as Lucy also had a curious but hopeful look in her eyes at Sunset Shimmer, with a tilt to her head making the little girl look cute.

Sunset was surprised at the little girls accent, now knowing she wasn't from around here or even the country, including the principals which had a mix of British and Basic English, "I-I would like that v-very much, Miss Sunset." Sunset eyes softened once again at Lucy for this, but wondered why she looked mainly uncertain most of the time, like she hasn't been in a school at all before.

Sunset now carefully stood up, and then went to the door motioning them to follow her as Celestia said before leaving, "Make sure they know where their homeroom is Sunset, alright? It's mainly yours." At the end the main Principal asked/stated to her, as Sunset nodded and smiled at her and told her straight, "You bet Principal Celestia."

* * *

Sunset's tour took roughly at least thirty or so minutes, since the teen girl knew that both principals would likely excuse her from some of her classes while she was giving the four a tour of the entire school. Lucy however had her eyes lit up when they came to certain rooms, but what really made them light up the little girls day slightly was when they approached two, double doors that had the words 'School Library' on them. Lucy stopped as they continued without them noticing that she stopped, and then quietly entered the place by herself with them going away from her and still being with Sunset giving the Sirens a tour still.

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV; Canterlot High School Library:_**

I know I shouldn't have left my aunts and the new teen girl I just met, but I wanted to check the library they have here out since books were my friends when I was living with my former relatives... in my mind that is or when I dreamed. Once I entered, it was amazing. Books of every kind I could see in this big room as it even had computers and stuff within this place. I was so into looking at the place in awe that I was suddenly knocked over by a book cart unexpectedly, and I fell on my butt as I then winced slightly in pain. I was then helped up by a girl the same age as the new teen girl I met.

She was pretty with pink-long hair, with a butterfly hair clip in it that sparkled slightly from glitter, and she also had kind aqua-blue eyes, and she was also paled skinned with a hint of yellow in it. She also was wearing a regular white t-shirt with light-green shorts with at least four pockets on them on each side, and pink and green long boots with white tips at the front that was not only built for running, but comfort. Also on her shorts was a symbol of three butterflies on it, and they were pink mixed with light blue and purple on the wings.

The new teen I bumped into gasped quietly as she now said kindly to me as well, brushing me off as she then also apologized with a soft, sweet voice that was filled with kindness, "I'm so sorry for that. I didn't notice you for when I lost control of my book cart for some strange reason." I looked at her in confusion then, and then looked at her cart as it suddenly yet quickly refilled with the books that were all over the floor, with a minor flash of some sorts. I then blinked at this, and so did she as she too noticed. the teen girl then turned to me slightly with a confused look as well as she then kindly asked me then, "How did you do that?"

I shrugged to her and I then softly said, noticing her eyes soften at this, "I-I don't know how I do that, it just sometimes happen…" I looked down to my feet and also shuffled them briefly, and I was surprised that she had one of her hands on my shoulders, squeezing gently, and simply smiled at me and spoke in kindness, "Well, I'm glad you did that. Those books are very heavy to lift by myself. I'm no stranger to things like this at all, like I'm used to it with my friends." She smiled warmly this time at me, and I noticed I felt warm feeling once again within my heart once more, still unused to that odd feeling with that smile from her, and her also being truly kind to me.

I took notice of a specific book I had my eye on from the cart, as she also took quick notice as well from my gaze, and then grabbed it since it was one of the lighter, but bigger chapter books. She then placed it into my hands gently. She surprised me now as she kindly said to me, with encouragement, "Seems I'm not the only one that likes to read here huh?" She tilted her head, making me blush lightly as I took a look at the title.

It read 'The Many Worlds of Myths and Legends of Creatures upon Us.' The book was a regular brown cover, making it be a leather based book, and under the title was a red image of a bird with blue patterned eyes, and it was fighting against a large-looking, green patterned snake with yellow patterned eyes. I didn't know who this Newt Schmidt or something was as his last name was briefly blurred out; as this might also be a old book in my hands.

I looked to her in minor confusion as she also noticed that this book wasn't even in the library to begin with and then just simply told me, making me to be excited for this book I have in my hands, "I guess this book doesn't belong here. Why don't you hang on to it for me…" "Lucy," I responded softly back to her even though I was being shy as she also noticed this as well, "Lucy Potter." She warmly smiled as she then stood and grabbed the cart and was about to begin to move it until she stopped herself, and then turned back to me with her then saying to me her name as well, "Well, I'm Fluttershy. It's been nice meeting you Lucy and I hope you enjoy your day here." She then went back to her school-part study here at the library.

I then looked for a place for me to sit as I then began to read quietly to myself from my new book I got from what I thought might be a new, potential and real friend. I was also surprised at what creatures it stated in the book.

It seemed like I was reading for a least three hours or so, but only twenty minutes has only went by. I jumped briefly when a hand was suddenly placed on my shoulders. I almost dropped the book I was reading because of that, and turned around to find it was Fluttershy again, simply smiling at me, and stated quite curiously, "I forgot to ask, you're new here aren't you?"

I simply nodded and told her kindly in response, "My aunts and I just started here, and this is my first school I came to that looks amazing to me... Besides my old one which I only took part-time at before being truly homeschooled." She smiled warmly at that, but inwardly Fluttershy was confused and thought to herself, First time at a school fully? Well she does seem smarter than average girl for her age, but she is so skinny. The Human Element of Kindness noticed from the young girls form. But decided to ask why later, since she was with Sunset earlier; when she was summoned to the office as she was on her way to her library student study. This must have been why of course with new students. The principals must have wanted her to show them around and Lucy here stopped and decided to stay around here instead of continuing the tour.

Fluttershy kindly smiled and then motioned me to follow her, which I shyly did. I was friendly with her, but still nervous about her at the same time. I never had any real or true friends except what I imagined from my books I read mostly to myself from. She didn't notice that, but we trekked out of the library as Fluttershy then heard my stomach begin to growl, and I blushed in embarrassment to myself and then quickly hid my face with my hands.

I then felt my hands being taken gently away from my face as she just smiled at me and Fluttershy then asked warmly, "You're hungry, huh, Lucy?" I did a small silent nod that meant yes with my head. Fluttershy then gently took my right hand, and guided me to a set of two glass doors that were made also with some type of wood, and the words 'Cafeteria' was on them. My mouth began to water somewhat from that for some reason, but I swallowed my spit, and we then entered. Not knowing how truly hungry I was.

* * *

 ** _Moment's ago with Sunset Shimmer and the other Sirens; Normal POV:_**

Sunset Shimmer finally finished the tour and then turned to the girls. Sunset was also about to finish her end-tour words like she inwardly rehearsed inside her mind, but finally noticed someone was missing.

Sunset looked behind the three girls that haven't introduced themselves yet as they too were confused what she was doing, until Aria noticed as well now, and then responded to her half-siblings, "Ummm… Adagio, Sonata. Where's Lucy?" This brought them out of confusion and looked at them both with slightly wide eyes as they then began searching for her all around the place.

It was at least fifteen minutes later within their searching that they noticed that within the cafeteria was as they dare it, random teens chanting the word "Go" repeatedly? This confused all four girls as they entered and was quite surprised at what was happening, and also made Aria and Adagio almost want to facepalm themselves from what they were all witnessing.

It was Lucy that most of the student body was chanting to, as she continuously ate more food than average that the entire students here usually ate, and it was mainly food that won't cause stains over her brand-new clothes.

The three Sirens also noticed that a girl around the same age as Sunset Shimmer was behind her, with a awed look on her face as she kept watching Lucy continuously eat. Piles upon piles of school trays were in one pile as she ate more food within twelve or so minutes, and not even getting fat at all from it.

Sunset was shocked at this, and she now slowly turned to the three girls, at least she knows the two that was mentioned by the one she doesn't know yet and then asked Adagio, "Is she always this hungry?" Adagio turned to Sunset and then sweat dropped as she also stated to the ten girl, or more to herself as well from her own words as Adagio also had to make-up something quickly to not sound suspicious, "Well, its genetics I guess; From her father's side of the family." _Genetics! Really Adagio, you couldn't of think of something better? Adagio chastised herself as she kept watching Lucy eat._

Sunset simply nodded at that answer from Adagio yet kept this strange knowledge to the back of her mind as a loud belch then came suddenly from the girl in question. Lucy then blushed red as a tomato as she said quietly, "Sorry, I guess I was hungrier than I thought." This almost caused all the students to face drop to the floor from the girl's reaction to eating tons of food yet they quickly recovered, and now went their separate ways.

Sunset and the three Sirens then came to Lucy, and Aria then gently placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. Adagio than began to ask her niece, with some slight humor, but also a serious look in her eyes, "Lucy. Where have you been and … Why did you eat the most food I have ever seen anyone eat at all?" Lucy blushed more to her aunts last words and was about to respond to her, but she was interrupted by the girl next to her. She quietly stated with kindness, lightly gripping her skirt doing so, "Umm. I suggested that she get something to eat since her stomach growled seeing she was hungry." She looked at the piles of school lunch trays and then back to them, "I didn't know she would eat that much though. Also she was with me at the library for a while before that."

The Sirens accepted that answer as Sunset approached the girl, and then whispered quietly to her, "Fluttershy, I think she is like you a slight bit when you were younger." Fluttershy was surprised at this, and then looked at the girl who was now with her aunts, as they began to brush off the extra food that was on her clothes to Lucy's red face once more. Fluttershy then whispered quietly back to her, knowing that today most of their friends went with their parents today for something important slightly, "Well it seems she is way too skinny though. But at least from her appetite, she filled somewhat out from this." Sunset also noticed that as well since she was indeed slowly filling to that of an average nine year old figure at least from all that food, and simply smiled at that.

Sunset also noticed a brief second, but a strange book was partly showing out of Lucy's backpack, which made her suddenly curious. Though Sunset only glanced at it and was quickly surprised it glowed briefly before dimming from her gaze. Sunset was about to ask Fluttershy about the book to see if she also noticed as well, until the Sirens, along with Lucy came right back to them with a grateful smile on their faces, well, more like grateful smirks from the three older girls.

Adagio told Fluttershy warmly, "Well thank you for taking care of her. We were worried about Lucy because she was abused before we took her with us two years ago, and moved here in America. If you noticed she was always skinny because within that time she would barely eat, but now…" She gestured to the piles of school lunch trays and then looked back to them, "She somehow has her appetite back for some reason." Fluttershy simply gave a nod to her since she was shy still from meeting new people; even though she has gotten used to it over the years.

The Sirens then looked at each other in a silent debate, and then looked at them both as the school bell now rang, "We were wondering if you would watch her for a while. You see… Lucy seems to trust you; Both of you," She said looking at both Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy, "We figured she needs to get to know others better because of how she is, since Lucy recently told us she never made any kind of friends at all, and we homeschooled her for the two years, which was also from her former home all her life but part-way for one single school term, until we decided on making her join us. Let's just say that her former home was… very bad."

This surprised both of them as they had their eyes now gazed then at Lucy, who was playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with Sonata, and winning each time. They couldn't believe that this little girl looked like to be from any abusive home at all. "Sure, we could watch her while you three could get used to the school. In fact Principal Celestia I think, made you all scheduled to have the same classes together." That slightly surprised the three Sirens, and they inwardly smirked as Adagio thought to herself at this news from Sunset. _Taking over would be easier than I thought with this. We could be able to track the Magic here easily._ She looked at Lucy who was now reading a book about... Mythic creatures?

"Where did she find that book from?" She turned to look at Fluttershy and she responded with the same look on her face, as Fluttershy truthfully answered her, shyly, "Well it was in my book cart since I do part-time study at the library sometimes, and I noticed that was in it. It wasn't any of the schools books at all, from here, so I told her she could have it."

Adagio accepted that simple answer since she sensed the teen girl was telling the truth, and then walked to her half-sisters as she quietly told them as well, "We need to get to our classes for now. I told those two to watch Lucy since she seems to trust them slightly, for some reason." The two other Sirens knew that tone in their sibling's voice, but was surprised at Lucy from what Adagio spoke as well.

The three then went up to their niece and simply told Lucy; with a warm smile on their faces, well on Sonata's and Adagio's, Aria's was more like a smirk as she spoke, "Lucy, we decided to leave you with the two girls we recently met since you seem to trust them, I want you on your best behavior alright? We thought it be better since the classes we have at the moment might make you bored." Lucy's tail almost uncurled from around her waist in surprise to that, as she quietly asked them shyly in an almost small voice, making their eyes soften at this quickly, "A-Alright. But will I b-be able to come see you if something h-happens?"

All three simply nodded as Adagio now placed a hand on Lucy's left shoulder gently; ignoring the slight flinch from contact since all three knew about abuse too well, from other young girls they saved them from, and told her, "We will be right here in the school if you need us. Just ask one of them to lead you to us if you're not sure where to go, alright?" Lucy nodded hesitantly at her aunt's words and was gently escorted to both Sunset and Fluttershy by Adagio, and the Sirens simply waved goodbye to her as they left the lunch area.

Outside the lunch room however the three Sirens smirked at what they saw on the wall next to the door finally. It was a poster for a singing contest for this school; it was a battle of the bands.

They all then looked to each other with small smirks of agreement and then headed out as Adagio thought back to Lucy briefly while they were going, _I hope she would be ok about this. We need to find the magic source, and with her near us while we search, might hurt her. But if I find out if they did something bad to her as well... Well I bet my sisters and I will make them pay dearly._

Unknown to them as they walked passed, they were being watched by a figure near some lockers hidden in plain site, and yet invisible as it then looked to the cafeteria doors with a small, but wicked grin on its face as it took off somewhere to observe more before it decided to show itself. While another source, a black mist like creature with all yellow-eyes came from a locker nearby, and simply grinned and headed into the cafeteria for some enjoyment of fear from what it could sense entirely from the little girl from it's gaze earlier, knowing it's hired help would do so as such.

* * *

Well, there you guys have it, this is the very 1st chapter of this story I also had in my head for a while, so like I said before, the Jade Chan story will be side-lined a bit as work in progress as I now think I'll focus on both this one and the other. Also if you wondering about the figure in the end right there, lets just say in chapter two of this story, it might get even interesting a bit.

Also I liked to remind those reading this, is that yes the sirens are OOC slightly or a bit, but it's for the story plot. Also I made it so they would act slightly a bit the day after for the plan to go for a reason. Especially with their other human elements not there at the moment, which would be revealed why next chapter as well. I also like to state that Ranamon's Little girl will be up with a new chapter soon a bit, still making more to that chapter slightly, and let me just say you might be a little surprised on it.

And if I didn't make the statement 'I don't own any franchise', let me remake it again: I don't own any characters or series I use in my stories, except my OC's I make up or crate in them from movies, books, cartoons, etc. .

Also if you're wondering if where that book came from, let's just say someone they know made it appear without notice for her to have it. And the food binge, well, Saiyan's. That's all I say in the matter since I added that to her gene pool as a bloodline, well one of many she received. If there are any suggestions, please add that as you review this story or any of the other stories I'm making. And like I said before all three will be mainly Rated "T", but with some themes.

I plan to adjust/fix the issues in each chapter; one at a time in all my older works as soon, I plan to add another chapter to them. So for those that Favored/Followed any of my stories or Profile, do expect an update eventually with a chance of a new chapter; after my Morgana Chapter.

Anyways this is Aeroza, signing off. Catch ya later!


	2. Cafeteria Breakdown, Outing Gone Wrong?

**Author's Announcement:**

This is mainly around Lucy view with Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer. She will be mainly on most of the chapter, along with Lucy on POV's. There are also some parts of one of the other threats, and the sirens in normal views. And if you're wondering at the end of the last chapter, well let's just say that, it's after someone, and leave it at that.

Also Lucy might accidentally reveal herself, and come out a bit more, for you see at the moment she seems fine as a little girl, but really she is still mentally abused a bit as well as emotionally. Also in this chapter I might do a flashback a bit with her from certain actions and a relapse a bit in front of not only the two girls, but a new one they 'know so well'. And you might be surprised about the plot in this chapter as well.

This chapter might be slightly longer then the last one, and if you noticed any mistakes, blame corrector a bit. And as I stated before, I don't own any franchise (Anime, books, etc.) except the ones I made, mainly my OC's. and one more thing: do any of you guys know about the demon sorcerers a bit (Jackie Chan Adventures), because in this chapter one would be accidentally summoned by Lucy, and sticks by her as a familiar, but I'll leave you all guessing which one. She will also gain three duel spirits form Yu-Gi-Oh, which will be explained in this chapter as well. And some familiars to go with it.

 _Thoughts_ / " **Telepathy** "

"Talking"

" **Demon** / **Bad Guy Empowered Speech** "

 _ **Powerful Voices**_

" _Whispers_ "

Word = Hidden meanings in words

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

So let's resume…

(Modified:5/3/18)

* * *

 _ **Lucy's POV; With Fluttershy and Sunset in the School Cafeteria:**_

I noticed that both Fluttershy and Miss Sunset, after my aunts left us that is, were simply smiling at me and I only gave them a small yet shy smile, with my hands placed together in front of me back; I also was nervous.

Then they sat down on one of the lunch table areas, and Miss Sunset motioned for me to join them, and I did after I grabbed my backpack as well as at the same time, zipped it up.

It was still awkward silence for a few moments until Fluttershy then gently spoke up and also asked me kindly with her placing her own hands on the table together while looking at me, "Well… What do you like to do besides reading Lucy?" I looked at her and answered to her shyly, but I mostly mumbled in shyness though in which they took notice. So Fluttershy kindly as well as gently repeated her own words to me once again, to which I said my words louder this time for them to hear, "I don't know…" I simply stated with confusion as I tilted my head looking at them both, fidgeting a little as I then told them shyly, as well, "I-I never had any friends before."

They looked at me in minor shock at this news. They must have thought my aunts were kidding around briefly about that, but it seems they were wrong this time.

They quickly looked to themselves, then back to me as Miss Sunset then asked; with minor concern now in her voice, but also with warmth as well, "You never had any friends at all, Lucy?" I simply just shook my head no, to her, and then sighed as I looked down.

I then after; a few moments then responded to her, still being shy as I also slowly looked to her with slight hope; but sadness mixed within my own eyes, which they also took notice, once again, "Well Miss Sunset. Where I was before I… arrived here, my former family decided they had enough of..." I trailed off as they grew more concerned from what I was trying to say, and Fluttershy now asked me with a worried look; with a mixture of both concern and kindness in her eyes, "Enough of what?" I looked at them then with sadness as I didn't want them to know anything... but for some reason, I felt I could trust them both and get to know them a little more better, than my three aunts. I answered her softly since I also closed my eyes, so I wouldn't see any of their reactions from what I would state, "A Freak. I was mainly called a freak by them since I-I was a baby living with them, in En-England. And what my aunts told Miss Luna and Celestia, was a slight lie." I heard Miss Sunset and Fluttershy was in real shock this time from my words, as I quickly heard small gasps from both of their lips.

I then explained myself more to them, but not giving them all the details within at least a half-hour doing so. With most of the details out, I suddenly feel better or even lighter within me somehow; like something was now off my chest, as I now felt a small amount of warmth at my heart, again. Then all of a sudden I was hugged by someone who I unknowingly flinched from, and I then felt my hair being gently brushed.

I now unknowingly did something I blushed afterwards; I began to purr like a large house cat. Then I heard them both gasp slightly in surprise from what I heard while I opened my eyes now in confusion to them, and then looked to what they were gasping at. It was my tail, and it was waving back and forth as I also turned to them with a sheepish look, mixed with slight panic; not knowing how they were going to react about it at all.

"Is-Is that a tail Lucy?" Miss Sunset Shimmer finally asked me; with strange yet confused eyes, and I also noticed they moved somehow from the previous spot, to be now sitting in-between me as I purred once more from Fluttershy softly brushing my tail this time, making me get a somewhat glazed-look, mixed with a dazed face. For some reason it felt something good flowing within me that was as best as I can describe it... calming. Both teens took notice of my reaction to this as Fluttershy quickly stopped petting my tail, and quickly placed her hands on her lap.

I then wasn't dazed anymore and looked at them in slight confusion as to what happened. "Why did you stop that Fluttershy, it felt good for some reason?" I noticed that she gasped cutely at me as well as she then did something weird, Fluttershy squealed softly as she hugged me, without her seeing I went stiff once more, from her gentle hug.

Miss Sunset; Who I didn't notice, was thinking clearly to herself as I was hugged by Fluttershy with her also noticing my flinch this time, gently, making me close my eyes in brief comfort from her gentle hug now.

 _There is something going on from what Lucy is explaining to us right now… it sounds as if she … is…_ I didn't know Miss Sunset widened her eyes in slight realization as she then looked at both Fluttershy and I while asking me with a strange tone in her own voice, that I can't quite make out. But I thought it sounded like... concern for me? "Lucy," I turned to her with a look and asked her as well, "What is it Miss Sunset?" "From what you're telling us, you're… former family was trying to hide something from you…" She hesitated at this, and I was giving her a curious look as if to ask her silently to 'Continue Please', and she did, "And I think I might have figured it out. Did you feel anything when those events happen though?"

I felt Fluttershy let go of me for a brief moment, but my friend now had her hands on both of my arms. Though while I began to think about what Miss Sunset asked of me, my tail unknowingly, and gently wrapped around Miss Sunset's arm that was close to me and she then not only had a confused but awed look at what my tail was doing, but she unknown to me at the time, felt a slight warmth in her heart at this unknown gesture, for an odd reason.

I then answered her, not even noticing my tail doing this, "Well… It felt like something was coming out of me. Like something electric mixed with some kind of water, when it happens. But it feels like it's from all over me, in small waves." From my own answer as well as from Miss Sunset's looks, she now knew what might be wrong with a freak like me, and also from Fluttershy's questioned look to Miss Sunset as she also from what I had to guess, wanted to know what she thought of this, "I believe you used magic every time they did that."

That got Fluttershy to look at both her and I in slight shock, and then placed an arm around me as I then got a even-more dazed look again in my eyes and I now began to also tremble without knowing. I didn't notice anything at all.

It was then at this time I began to relieve one of my worst memories from them, the Dursely's. Also some of the good things I kept with me in my bag saved me somewhat, and later on when I returned with my aunts to get it at the home I was living with them at Canterlot; as we found out they were still gone to my relief since I didn't want them to be beaten by Uncle Vernon. Although all of my personal items teleported into my new one, as well as some that they hid from my own mother from their attic. As well as a note by Aunt Petunia when she wasn't charmed at the time to explain her sad actions to me... before she went under again.

At least from the pain this memory gave me, I was able to at least survive, as I have something to prove I did somehow.

* * *

 _ **One year ago, Surrey, England; two weeks before being homeschooled once again; October 16th 1997:**_

I was enjoying something I was now watching from the kids at school today, for once.

Someone brought one of the new IPad screen things into school for Show and Tell today, and was letting all of us use it, even me. Even though most of the kids avoid me thanks to Dudley and his gang, as well as making his gang only call me "Freak" all the time. I was excited about still since the owner showed random videos of some shows he likes to watch, and one of them or all of them had the use of "Magic" from the heroes and others within their series to which for some reason, I filed quickly within my head for unknown reasons.

Also someone brought some game cards, and I was also given one for free from a random kid who told me he hadn't like her and the other two cards he then gave to me also after saying that.

It was from a franchise I thought I heard from when I accidentally overheard Dudley talking about, it was called Yu-Gi-Oh I think, and the three cards I got were all human-like girls. They were in perfect conditions though, as if he only received them recently.

The first one was a teenage girl that was dressed as a sorceress with a staff, her outfit though revealed her chest somewhat, and she had slight developed curves. Her robe-like dress showed her legs also as her attire was also mainly light purple and dark blue. She appeared to be at least 15 or 16 years of age with honey-colored hair and sapphire-cyan eyes. She was called the Dark Magician Girl: Maya, and I found out from the boy when I asked later-on that she was in fact the secret younger sibling to the Dark Magician Girl from the series, but they only produced a rare few as they were considered very valuable to those that are lucky enough to get one, despite from what the boy told me as well that they didn't want her in the anime at all cause it would be considered strangely odd at the time.

The second card was also another teenage girl that was exactly 15 years old with red-like skin that appeared to be scaled. She also had an outfit that showed off all of her feminine curves in black latex, and she also had medium-sized dragon wings and a tail that also matched her skin tone. She also wielded two dagger-like blades that sparked briefly with electricity in each hand, and she also resembled Maya completely in the face, which was heart-shaped like mine, but she was called Draconic Girl: Luka, Daughter of Corrin. It was said from the boy once again; later-on, this girl was supposed to be with the unknown deck of what the game-card company dubbed since it failed to proceed from becoming a Mythic Deck, of sorts. Like Maya, it was considered rare to get her as well, in a random pack of cards.

The last card was also a girl, but she was around a few years older than me; agewise, in a complete ninja-like outfit, and she had reddish-pink hair with the same eyes; exactly like me. She also had a metallic plate on her shoulders and some parts of her armor to which was mainly mixed with red and violet colors. Also onto the left-side of her was an empty scabbard but in her right hand though, was a sword with runes etched onto the blade itself. She was called Ninja Storm: Sakura, The Everlasting Blossom. Her story from what the boy lastly told me as he was a Yu-Gi-Oh fanatic... Whatever that means, was not only considered a very rare and hard to get card, but was a experiment at the time to include anime cards into the game itself for a supposed project called: Project Anime-Cross. though like the deck and having Maya in the show, never succeed, as they went overhead by said owners to proceed with what they wanted.

I now however noticed my cousin, Dudley, was looking at my three new cards I received from the boy I didn't get to know, as he didn't even tell me his name, before he went away to his other friends.

I quickly hid them as a result to that familiar look he now gave me, to which also was making him scowl at me, at the same time. When I did that, I didn't know I unknowingly sent them into my bag at home; without my notice, from my magic at the time.

After school though, he demanded I give him the three new cards I got from that boy, and this time I did something very foolish when he searched my entire body and schoolbag; to which I regretted instantly afterwards, "No, they're mine as you don't deserve them! After all you're simply a big, fat, bloody pig!" I exclaimed, then just realized what I just said to him, and quickly covered my mouth.

I then began to get panicked, at his sudden angry look, then he jumped onto me, and quickly punched very hard many times on my own ribs; with myself frozen as he did so. I began fearing him within moments as he was now grinning at me wickedly, with each hit.

I was still stiff and also not responsive, as I was in my own fear. So he then decided to drag me forcefully back to home; by my long hair, with people not noticing at all, and then the next few moments I knew, I was beaten worse by my Uncle Vernon with his leather belt.

Sadly my Aunt Petunia wasn't at home at all; if she was, she would stop it as she deems it isn't right to hit girls yet lets them get away with it, with her struggling of course. From what I always saw her do most of my young life. Though she only sends me out to the garden as punishment, as she unlike these two, was kind, and like I know, mainly stepped back as the two do what they want to me. I also knew it was as if, she is struggling yet was forced to not do anything at all; it as as if, she was being forced to let them do this to me.

Then suddenly, I felt something quickly go into the middle of my chest with sudden pain, and when I looked with now blearily yet still clear eyes, I was quickly shocked as I then felt my breathing lessen because of it. It was a large kitchen knife, and I was shocked who did that as it was my own cousin, and the wound he caused was slowly bleeding out.

I felt even more out of breath as he shoved it in more before slowly letting it out, seeing my "red juice" on the blade itself when it came-out with a small sickening plop, and I faint quickly as I knew I might be at a better place than with them, with myself now passing out.

When I woke up as I thought I was at the better place from what church that my... family goes to says we end-up at. I was sadly disappointed yet realized I was still alive, and I was somehow all healed up. When I looked I saw the scar, as it was a ugly 'X' shape on my chest area where he stabbed me, and I guess Dudley also made a bigger wound somehow.

It was then I was told later on if there was anything mentioned of the word "Magic"; after Dudley explained why this happened today, I would be beaten worse than ever before.

So I did what my heart told me to in complete fear: never hear that word, ever again.

* * *

 ** _Present Time:_**

I was dazed in memory, after many of the upcoming memories that kept going threw my own mind; by both my Uncle Vernon and Dudley, until I was shaking so bad I didn't realize what I was doing when Miss Sunset began to approach me.

I quickly ran to a random corner and then hunched down in a small ball of complete fear, and began rocking back and forth.

It was like I wasn't myself, and at the same time I was myself. I just couldn't explain it as it felt like I was all alone in the entire world as I was doing what was currently going on right now. I also felt like I was also slowly getting trapped within my own mind as well, and somehow blinded as I then weakly said or thought within it, _Someone… please… help me please…_ I was now after a few minutes was now within a very dark place, and I got very scared.

I began to call out to not only my aunts, but to Miss Sunset who I also briefly called her Mommy as well, by accident, until I was grabbed suddenly and I now saw to my growing fear; as I was forcibly turned around, from seeing within the darkness... a pair of glowing red-eyes staring right at me, as I quickly screamed with it echoing from whatever place this was.

* * *

 _ **Sunset Shimmers POV:**_

Fluttershy and I was truly concerned even more after Lucy wasn't paying attention after I said what I just told the little girl. So I quickly decided to get up and then feel Lucy's head for a fever or ask her what was currently wrong, since Lucy was also shaking uncontrollably.

But before I could, her tail instantly went around her waist like a furred belt, and she suddenly took off to one of the corners here randomly within the cafeteria mumbling to herself. I now looked at my friend Fluttershy as she in-turn looked worried back to me from what I could tell from her face.

We then went quickly over to Lucy who was now rocking back and forth, and she wasn't responsive at all with us both trying to get her attention. Lucy then said words that made Fluttershy's and my heart drop briefly into not only shock, but sadness and sympathy. "Freaks shouldn't say magic, freaks shouldn't say magic…" It was like she was on auto-pilot from something that truly hurt her; not only extremely but painfully as well as I then saw a pink yet jagged 'X' like scar; from what I could tell, made by a knife of sorts, was on her upper-middle chest while Lucy was also currently moving back and forth.

I quickly placed that for later, as both of our concerns at this very moment is trying to get Lucy out of this horrid state she was in.

I now turned to Fluttershy, and quickly told her, in a surprised tone of sudden protectiveness in my voice, "Go, we need one of her aunts here quickly. I'll keep an eye on her." My friend only nodded and took off quickly as she could out of this Cafeteria and went to find them, with the double-doors closing hard behind her in Fluttershy's quick sprint. I turned back to Lucy quickly yet softly, who was still doing what the little girl has been doing, for at least five minutes or so: still repeating those very words to me, without recognition.

 _I don't know who could have done this to her, but I hope they burn in hell for this._ I thought in rage for a few moments, and then I was surprised at myself thinking of this in minor shock.

I from what I then felt I was very protective of her, like a true protective mother would be to a child, and I bet this was what the feelings her aunts might have with Lucy. But from what she told us, Lucy somehow trusted me more than her three aunts from what I looked in her eyes as well as her confessions to both of us from all Lucy recently said to both myself and Fluttershy, but I also felt it was mostly to me; for some reason, in more honest-based trust.

It was at least three minutes later of listening to Lucy sadly repeating those same words that the double-doors quickly slammed open; with a loud thud, and I looked to the doors to find it was not only Fluttershy, but both Adagio and Sonata; two of Lucy's three aunts. Both aunts took quick notice as they now came beside me with them now tried to get to Lucy like I have done or tried to do this entire time, when we were quickly not only shocked but stunned dumbly as a strange and invisible-like electrified barrier that I didn't see before, now showed itself and was keeping Lucy in a caged-like bubble. Fluttershy was then by my side in minor shock as to what she was witnessing herself in slight fear for Lucy.

"Where did this strange barrier come from!" Exclaimed Adagio to all of us, as she looked at Lucy in worry from her state of mind right now. The two aunts also then froze quickly from what they were just now hearing from Lucy, and both aunts sharply yet gently turned to me, with Adagio also asking; with her face showing she was still worried, "How long has our niece been saying this? It seems like she…" I simply nodded and then told her, noticing that they had looks of complete shock on them from just that sentence for some reason. I told them both what Lucy told us then as we also tried to still at the same time, get Lucy out of her 'Ball' still with little to no success.

It was after I explained, which took at least or close to ten minutes or so, I noticed that their eyes went red somehow with rage, truly, but calmed down then as Sonata looked back to Lucy who was still doing what she was doing still, and back to all of us worried even more, "Adagio, what should we do. It's like she can't hear us at all, and this barrier is blocking us to try and even get to her." Adagio nodded to her sister and then turned to me with not only worry now, but fear in her eyes.

I gulped and was about to respond until we all then felt something wasn't right around the room… or within the room. It was as if something recently showed itself. We all turned slowly to look behind us and saw a shadow-like mass with yellow eyes with it not only looking at us, but at Lucy with a strange gleam to them.

"Sunset what is that thing?" Exclaimed Fluttershy in complete fear to me, as my friend went behind me for protection, I suppose. I turned to look at her briefly before looking back at whatever this thing was and only said to her then, with confusion mixed with slight fear in my own voice, "I don't know Fluttershy, but this-this 'Thing' wants Lucy, from the way it's looking at her."

Then we all quickly heard a demonic chuckle coming from the mass of darkness itself as it turned its eyes to me then, and then spoke something that chilled us all to the bone, " **Very perceptive of you fools. Seems this girl is my key to return as well as that fool, Ansemakku. I can taste her pure fear at this very moment. It is... lovely, from just being in her presence. My hired was well worth it.** " I looked back to her, and Lucy had her eyes on me as they were still glazed, but they were slowly returning to normal in small amounts, though they were still in complete fear. It was like she was silently asking me for help from the way she was looking right at me, into my very soul.

I then felt something within me felt like I unlocked something all of a sudden; something that made me think of Lucy as something more as a new friend, but more as a someone I want to protect from harm, and love her as a… " **Mommy, help me please!** " I was now shocked and it seemed I wasn't the only one, as Adagio turned to me as well with the same look on her face. It was like she had just heard Lucy as well, calling her that title.

The thing noticed this and growled briefly since it looked like it was going to charge at us, but it was then stopped as a bright flash of light then appeared in front of all of us, and we had to shield our eyes; as a quick result to this.

Once the glow died down though, in front of us in a fighting stance was a gold and silvered armored person, who quickly turned to us since he had no helm so we could see his face quite clearly, and back to the mass of darkness as he also spoke quickly and harshly at the mass, "You will not take her Zallon. It was bad enough what you did to Sombra on that world so long ago, so leave and never come back at all." I was confused at the first name he spoke of, but I was then frozen in complete inward shock as I thought in fear; as I quickly thought to myself. _Sombra, as in The Sombra, the pony who almost ruled the Crystal Empire back at home?_

It now chuckled wickedly at not only at him, but at us all as while it then looked back to Lucy, and then it gained a mouth with a wicked set of teeth; with it now speaking coldly at us, " **I will not be denied of a child with such delightful pain… Such agony to feed off from, from tons of torment in this child's entire life. Her fear is also lovely to taste, as much as the hearts of my own victims I use-up when their tasks are done. I WILL NOT BE DENIED!** " It began to grow in a massive size very quickly; almost taking half the room itself as it charged right at us, and then a shield made of light blocked us from its sudden attack as well as also somehow, dissolving the barrier that was around Lucy.

This made not only I and Adagio hug her, but finally able to touch Lucy at this moment of time, as she shivered from what her glazed eyes were showing. Adagio at the same time looked at me in surprise from my small actions, but barely accepted the fact I was also hugging her niece.

The knight I take it, looked to us; struggling with the barrier he conjured with what I could tell wasn't the same magic I was used to and quickly told us, "You need to get through to Lucy as she is suffering right now in her heart against her own memories, at this very moment by someone. If she called you two out, then you need to enter her heart and bring Lucy out of this dreadful state. I'll hold off Zallon as long as I can." He pushed back at the mass, as Zallon did the same back; making the man struggle briefly, as a result.

Adagio now shouted to him as some kind of unknown wind began to pick up around the mass, trying to push more into the barrier of light to get to Lucy, "How are we supposed to do that Aeroza! We couldn't get through to her earlier!" He looked back to us, and then back at Zallon as he just shouted in reply while also shoving the mass more away from us briefly; before slamming on the barrier, "Coax her to come out and use your hearts to call out to Lucy!"

Sonata and Fluttershy came to us as they were standing and not sure what to do at all, but thought to themselves that this might help, and they placed their hands on our shoulders in support; my friends hand on mine, and Sonata's on Adagio's. Somehow I saw Lucy's eyes were clear yet she was still out of it as well as her aunts next to me that noticed, look right at us as if, Lucy was truly looking right into our very souls.

The mass; Zallon looked at Lucy in slight surprise and then sudden rage. Zallon then shouted, still being pushed back, " **No, I will not be denied by the powers of love... LET ME THROUGH!** " We felt as if Aeroza was smirking at the mass as he now replied back, with a gleam in his own eyes now as he quickly stated to the mass of darkness, "No-can-do Zallon. I can sense Lucy is becoming aware to them now as we speak." He turned to us and shouted, pushing the mass back once more with force, "Touch her arm with the runes; Call to Lucy from your hearts!" I and Fluttershy was confused by what this man meant, but Adagio rolled her nieces long-black sleeve Lucy was covering her arm with, and we were shocked that she had three rune-like colored tattoos embedded on her arm, and Adagio placed her free hand then on it.

I don't know why I did this, but I did the same and I then felt myself being drained somehow, and yet off.

* * *

We were somewhere new now; we were both now alone together, and from what we both saw was a complete pitch-black area within a platform of some kind. Somehow though, we could clearly see ourselves as we had a light-like aura showing on our frames.

We were both still confused about where we were currently, until we felt cold fear go through us as we both then heard a familiar voice, screaming in pain out for not only my name, but Adagio's. "Lucy! Where are you Lucy?" I shouted out loud along with her aunt, and her shouts along with mine echoed briefly all around this strange place. I although felt as if… I had been here before, but I placed that into my mind for later as I shouted out as well once more, cupping my hands this time, "Lucy answers us!"

We then both froze in place as we suddenly felt a cold chill go through us, and then a raspy voice spoke behind us suddenly as it was also demonic to say the least, " **She can't hear you at the moment, Zallon who hired me is foolish to think he can be reformed once more from just her and her alone… However I can't have you trying to interfere fools.** " We turned our heads quickly and gasped at what we both saw when we now faced it, and I glanced at Adagio to see feared familiarity in her eyes at this thing. It was a cloaked lizard-like dragon at least nine feet in height, and he was wielding a sword made of darkness in his right hand, and in the other in a firm yet struggling grip was… "Lucy!" We both shouted at the same time as Lucy was struggling in the creatures grip now stopped at our voices, and looked at us in hope and wanting; now after realizing we were both now here.

The creature then smirked at Adagio, not bothered by Lucy as she resumed struggling in his grip again as he then said to her, making her shiver from his words, " **I told you I would be back to finish the job that you and your sisters interrupted me for. So I'm going to have some fun killing you within this girl's heart, which I was given the ability to enter by my master for my... Hired task.** " I noticed that Lucy went wide eyed at this as she then now shouted to the creature, struggling even more in fear and worry for not herself anymore but to the both of us, "You can't! I won't let you-" She was quickly slapped in the face by something quick we couldn't see, but left a can-clearly-see red mark on Lucy's face that stayed only for a few seconds, before fading.

This for some reason angered me slowly yet greatly, and I took noticed it also affected her aunt as well; from seeing this. " **Silence you pathetic girl, or I will make you relive your worst memory-based fears once more of your entire life!** " He shouted at Lucy, who began to whimper in response to his own words.

We looked at him in sudden realization then, more on Adagio's then me as she responded with a finger pointing at him, and now sharply glaring at the thing, "You did this to her!" He simply grinned as a response, making us now know he did this entire thing and only chuckled as a very long tail suddenly tripped us, making Lucy scream in fear for our safety.

I tried to stand back up, but I was then tripped once more. He wickedly laughed at us once again as he kept knocking us down repeatedly, causing us to be in pain after a while. Lucy meanwhile looked at me and her aunt in fear at us still, and then I froze over suddenly as he then grinned wickedly once more at mostly me this time as if to say silently 'There isn't anything you could do' look, to me, and began to twist her arm briefly before he began to squeeze it, causing Lucy to have tears form in her eyes as she kept silent; even though she was in pain.

This quickly as well as strangely angered me more then it should, as I suddenly felt now something within me; from seeing this then, as whatever it as finally snapped away; like a barrier or seal was finally broken. A seeable fire-like aura then surrounded my entire form as I then charged at the surprised monster; by instinct, and Adagio quickly caught Lucy after he began to fall off the platform from losing his firm grip he had on her, shouting out his name loudly to us then as a result, " **This isn't the last of Frandas, mortal fools, as next time I will be worse than before!** "

I noticed Lucy then looked at me in awe instead of fear now as she also at the same time innocently asked me, with a tilt with her head to the side within Adagio's arms, who also was in shock at my form at the moment as well, "Mommy, why are you on fire?"

I looked to Lucy now in minor shock at her words, and so did Adagio. I now began to stutter as I asked her with wide eyes, my flames quickly fading as well as going away without me noticing it, "Wh-What did you sa-say Lucy?" She innocently looked at Adagio for a few brief moments, and then back to me with a confused expression on her face as Lucy simply answered, "Mommy? You don't like that Mommy?" I turned to her aunt, as she was still shocked. Before we could ask Lucy why she called me that title, she suddenly vanished into sparkled dust that made us blink a few moments, and then began to panic from her vanishing from our sight.

That is until a voice said calmly to us in a slight mature but young woman's voice with a British accent, "She is only calling you Mother then the other girl is because Lucille bonded more to you then her within a short amount of time. So you most likely received the Familiar Mother Bonding (1), even though Lucy isn't truly your child by blood-adoption." We looked all over the place since it seemed to be echoing everywhere when she spoke, until we heard the voice chuckle a few moments and simply told us then, "Look down on the platform."

We did and were shocked to find out a woman was now smiling at us within a portrait of sorts, a portrait we didn't notice either appeared or showed while we were probably confronting that dragon-thing as I dubbed him.

The young-adult female had red hair that was wavy as well as slightly long to her shoulders, and she was also wearing a green shirt, since the picture on the ground only showed her top-half. She also seemed to be around or at least in her early twenties, and she had the same kind of eyes as Lucy. But on her forehead was a, dare I say it, a cutie mark like the ponies had in my former home. The mark was a red sun that had a dark-blue crescent moon within and next to the moon within the sun was a silver star. Her mark was in the middle of the forehead, and not on the sides or any place else.

"She only returned to the Realm of Living, so don't panic because of what I'm telling you is true." She told us gently now while crossing her arms then, and turned her head to Adagio as she had a softened look as well as in her eyes then, and gently stated to her at the same time, "Hello Puffy, it's been a long time." I looked at Adagio as I saw she had a stumped facial expression while looking at the female.

Adagio now weakly asked, still looking at the portrait in slight shock mixed with disbelieve at to what she was now seeing, "Lenora?" The woman, Lenora, simply nodded a gentle yes and smiled at her as she also said, "Ya sis, it's me." I looked at them both and I then mainly looked to Adagio as I asked her in both minor wonder and confusion, "Whose Lenora?" She turned to me slightly, not taking her eyes of the woman, like Adagio wasn't ever going to see her again for a long time, "She-She is my sister and-" the woman on the floor interrupted her as she finished for the teen girl, "I'm Lucy's mother."

This time I was in shock at this. I looked at them both with wide eyes and I then quietly asked Lenora, knowing who she was now, knowing that she was also killed from what I recalled from some nightmare's Lucy had from her explanation, to both myself and Fluttershy earlier, "How are you here then?" She sadly chuckled from my own question to her and then softly looked to the both of us as she also told us sadly, "The curse didn't affect me like it did before with all the others. Somehow I was able to be placed within my own daughter's' heart. This is by the way, is where we are, as we speak." We both then turned to each other, and then back to her as we both exclaimed slightly loud, "Her heart!?"

Lenora chuckled at our random outburst and only nodded once more a simple yes, and then she sighed to herself. "I can't explain this, but somehow my daughter when she was hit, almost died to the curse itself. Until I was strangely fused with her own heart; Despite myself being reborn in my life, with a surprised twin as a result. Anyways besides that, I'm like a combination of being her heart, and a spirit, at the same time."

We then gave her confused expressions as she only lightly laughed at this, but sadly still since Lenora knows she couldn't hug or touch her little sister, while in this state, "I know it's confusing to me as well. Though Aeroza might somehow explain it in the book he gave to Lucy. In fact, he somehow knew of my own fate, but didn't say anything because there wasn't anything he could have done for me. What happened on that night had to happen in order for my daughter to live and somehow me as well?" She was uncertain about her words at the end, but Lenora then looked down and we both saw a single tear begin to fall down gently on her face in a small streak or line on her left side of Lenora's face, and looked to us then, "But my husband he… he couldn't be brought here with me." Adagio looked to her in both pity and sympathy, as so did I.

If I had someone I truly loved, and couldn't be with them at all, that would hurt very much.

A flash then appeared behind us, and it was Aeroza when we turned. He noticed not only us, but Lenora as well as he softly gazed to her in sadness and replied to the image, "If you want to know the reason why that is. James told me not to do so. For you see: the urse truly affected him, but not you; because of you not truly being from this world, my dear Lenora, even if the fates bestowed upon you a twin as a result of their magical influence, at work." Lenora looked to him in shock, as so did the both of us.

He quickly placed a hand up before we could speak and just simply smiled gently at her, and looked to us briefly before looking back to the image in kindness and a vibe telling her she must or will listen or else, at the same time, "You may not believe this, but you will be able to become your daughters Keybakto. For you see, she would of have gotten a Keyblade, but her being a Mixed Heart; like I am, Lucy will end up getting that instead. And believe it or not, you are not the only one ending up as her spirit; for her future weapon to use. You will probably be the main one though, since you fused with her heart to help her live."

We were all confused by what he meant, and he simply chuckled and only waved some energy he formed from within his hands at Lenora's frame on the ground, and the portrait glowed, and then an even more brighter flash was then shown. Adagio and I then had to cover our eyes and when it dimmed we were stunned to see she, Adagios sister and Lucy's real mother, was out of it completely.

Lenora was now wearing armor, and on her right-side was a strange looking blade. Her armor was like Aeroza's as well, but it was also green mixed with red yet to our shock, she also had angel-like wings that matched her hair, and they vanished a few moments afterwards, in flames.

Lenora turned to look at him in pure shock, and disbelief at the same time on her face as he chuckled from this, and simply motioned to both Adagio and I. She however quickly got the hint, and then quickly hugged her little sister with Adagio doing the same thing; both confused as well as happy to be hugging each other. As they pulled apart, he began to channel some of his energy once again, and created something out of nothing.

It was an orb of some kind, a clear orb that was the size of a baseball.

He simply tossed it to Lenora as he made another and did the same to Adagio as she too caught hers, they were both looking at their orbs he made with both of them in awe now and slight confusion still on their faces. He simply said to them both then a short sentence, "A gift."

"What is it?" Adagio asked him after a few moments looking at it, Adagio and Lenora looking at their orbs once more as Aeroza chuckled once again, both of them giving him a look as he told them carefully, but gently, "These two spheres is what better known as communication orbs, and I'm allowing it to be used by not only the both of you, but those on the outside. Now don't think I give those away too often, because the ingredients to make them are very costly." They were surprised by this and before they could thank him, he simply held up his hand and just answered with a soft smile to them both, making it awkward for me listening as well as viewing some family matters at work, "Least I could do, for not doing anything during your time of need, Lenora or Lily, whichever you prefer."

He then now turned to me with the same smile, and as he then began approaching me. I was nervous as the two sisters looked at me then with confusion on their faces as he placed a kind hand on my shoulder, and leaned his head to my right side and whispered gently to only allow me to hear him and not them, "You will be getting a few gifts for not only you my dear, but also your friends. Later on down the road for them that is for their own gifts from myself. But you current one of the many gifts I bestowed upon you, like Adagio already has; your Lucy's main mother, while Adagio will eventually as time passes, to be her second."

I looked to him with widened eyes at his words to me then, as he stood tall now and kept that gentle smile on his face, and then looked to us with a mirth-like gleam to his eyes now as he then told us, crossing his arms behind him, "Well, I have things to do and some worlds to aid. Being an off-world savior has both benefits and slight cursing for that matter." We looked to him in confusion altogether now with him simply smiling at us as he then also told us, with a smirk now on his face, "Now don't get jealous Lenora, but I think Lucy will be alright for now, with these two here in her life. Of course you can still talk through the orbs to truly talk to the others. Maybe even more when the time is right." She was about to ask him something until he too vanished, like Lucy did; leaving nothing but sparkled blue dust particles behind him.

It was silence for a few moments until I looked to my right-hand now and I took quick notice it was slowly beginning to fade, and Adagio noticed as well on hers as she then looked to her eldest sister, seeing Lenora's gaze softened now as she simply answered Adagio's slowly forming question she could detect on her face, "You're being sent back."

I took sudden notice as Adagio's eyes then widen at her sister's words. She began then to try and hug her sister again, but Adagio was surprised she was fully faded to that making her look like a specter, and so too was I from my form only standing, watching what is happening right now. Adagio indeed passed right through her sister as she turned to Lenora now with tears in her eyes that were forming as she then began to state to her older sister, "I don't want to-" she was interrupted surprisingly by Lenora as she placed a gentle right-hand to Adagio's lips, and she simply smiled and told her sibling with a sad look in her eyes, "This isn't the last time sister. Aeroza did give you your own orb for a reason. Maybe it will help us to talk?"

Adagio widen her eyes at her words, looking at the orb in her one hand, and then at Lenora as she was almost gone, I was too as we were then surrounded by a very bright light as I heard Lenora say to her one last time, "Love ya sis."

* * *

When I came to, I was surprised that Adagio and I was right back with Lucy, hugging her.

When we slowly let go of her, Lucy looked to us and was confused. Adagio noticed the orb in her hand now; the same hand she held it within Lucy's Heart, and widen her eyes briefly as she then carefully placed the sphere into her left-pocket of her own outfit. Sonata gave her a look though as she noticed it. "I'll explain what happened later with you and Aria. Right now though, I think Lucy's all right," Adagio stated to her sister, and then turned to Lucy who looked at her warmly, and nodded.

She then stood up as so did I, but I also gently grabbed Lucy's hand while I helped her up as well. Adagio turned to us, with a firm look on her face but with grateful eyes as she also told both Fluttershy and I, "Thanks for getting at least two of us here for her. Just remember if she needs us, do exactly like you did before." I nodded to her, knowing Lucy's life the way it was. "And if she does have an episode, try and figure it out why she is having one. This is only the second time this has happened to her."

I turned to Fluttershy in shock quickly at this, and looked back to her two aunts, and yet I only nodded with myself also asking before I could stop myself; wanting to know, "Second time?" Before Adagio could reply, Sonata beat her to it as she answered me, peeking out from behind Adagio with her hands behind her back, "Ya, she had a small relapse back at home after we said something to her, which we still can't figure it out, while we were getting ready to come here."

Lucy looked to us as she then asked us innocently, grabbing Adagio's hand with said aunt being surprised by Lucy's actions, "I'll be fine, but I got a question: Can I have more food please?" We all sweat dropped at this, and I thought to myself inwardly smiling, Well, at least she has a large appetite. Adagio just nodded and was about to reply when Principal Celestia came into the room holding her rainbow-covered purse, looking slightly panicked. The Principal was then relieved to see that Lucy was alright as she told us, sheepishly I might add, "Seems I came out to the Cafeteria for nothing, I suppose."

She turned to all of us, but warmly looked to Lucy briefly before turning to Adagio, knowing from the look on the girls face, "Let me guess Miss Dazzle: You want to be excused from your classes for the day, to handle you niece?" Adagio shook her head no, surprising not only her, but me as well. She then looked to me with a hesitant look in her eyes, but smiled back to the principal and then stated, "Well, I was hoping if you could let Lucy's new friends and her off campus for the entire day, she…" She trailed off, and then looked to Lucy, then back to the principal and finished, "Had a second relapse in one day. I don't know what it was about, but I hope you could excuse them to watch her, they agreed to it anyways."

That surprised Principal Celestia with her also looking thoughtful for a moment, and I was about to say something since it was mainly my fault, and I was then quickly surprised as she spoke to us before I could, "I will allow it."

I turned to Lucy who was slightly excited as she knew she loved the school, but having her aunt let her hang out with her two new friends…well her new friend and Mommy in her mind that is, sounded great. Lucy however still thinks it would be a while before she called Adagio, Momma, though.

Lucy hugged Adagio then, and she winced as if she was in minor pain, and noticed that Lucy was now briefly stronger, making my eyebrows furrow slightly from my observation of this before Lucy turned to me. I quickly plastered a fake gentle smile on my face as she said happily, to all of us, but to mainly me as I was still thinking to what I saw from Lucy's brief hug to her aunt, "I like that. Maybe Fluttershy can show me the animals while were out." I took quick notice that my friend's eyes softened at this, and simply nodded as well as also telling her gently, "We could do that as one of our outings. Or we could do something else. I'm pretty sure we could afford to get something to eat."

We all sweat dropped except the Principal at that, and I spoke softly to her, "Fluttershy, I think we could at least afford one meal for her. But not the way she ate this afternoon here." This confused the Principal now from what I stated to my friend and then asked all of us besides Lucy, crossing her arms, "What do you mean, Miss Shimmer?"

Let's just say she was wide eyed at us as we explained how much food Lucy ate, and she turned to the child in question who now blushed at the mention of what she did and rubbed the back of her head slightly. The Principal also took notice of the tail wagging back and forth that belonged to Lucy, but didn't say anything to notice she had seen it, and turned back to me also going through her purse at the same time, and reaching out a card for me to grab.

I did hesitantly, and she told both Fluttershy and I, with a serious but gentle look on her face, "Well, I could say Lucy can use some time with you two. So use this card I given you, as its prepaid to at least one-hundred thousand dollars on it, and its cash I gathered up from a friend that visits every once in a while to say... too rich to actually want to give it as a gift now and then." From what the Principal stated to us, sounded like her friend could freely give-away money just like that.

I was about to object to this, and so was my friend as I also took notice that both aunts stared incredulously with wide eyes at Principal Celestia as she simply raised a hand, and just smiled softly at Lucy, saying, "Let's just say Lucy and my sister was in a similar experience, and leave it at that." Now all four of us, and also Lucy was confused but she simply smiled and then began to walk out of the area, and turned back briefly to us before leaving, "It is her first day so she can leave if she wants, as a understudy to her aunts, Lucy can do that as many times as needed to in case she is bored, as well as other times. As per rules of the school." She left then, and headed back to her office.

I looked to both her aunts, who simply shrugged and then spoke quietly to Lucy after taking her briefly away so we couldn't hear them, yet I only saw Lucy just nodding with a small yet shy smile, and told them both loud enough for us to hear her, "Ok, I will listen to them both auntie; You can count on me being a good girl." Both aunts smiled at this, and brought her back to us as they began to head back to class; not before Adagio gave me a look that stated calmly to me, thanks, and left with her sister.

We then turned our gaze to Lucy once again, and I rubbed the back of my head and was about to say sorry, because of me I felt guilty causing her to have another episode. She simply giggled and looked to me warmly, and Lucy also surprised Fluttershy from what she said next, "It's alright Mommy, and I forgive you. You didn't know about that, and… I think I can get over it now. Somehow I think I can be ok."

I was slightly shocked she called me that title in front of my friend, who in turn gave me a questioned look and I only gave her one that made Fluttershy only nod as I said then, "I'll explain once we get her something to eat…" I turned back to Lucy and asked her kindly, "Are you hungry the same way right now from lunch?" She now shook her head no in answer to this, and then beamed at me innocently as she also replied; folding her arms behind her back and swaying slightly from side to side on her feet, her tail also waving in slight happiness now, "No... but I think I could at least eat one meal though." We both nodded at that, as well both of us being inwardly relieved.

We then went outside to my car. I was now amused though and so was Fluttershy as Lucy looked at it with wide eyes. It was a golden colored Modern Viper X (2), with red flames on the sides. We then took off and had her place herself, buckled-up of course in the back seat. We also turned on the radio and a song I liked came on.

It was from a video game that has recently been added to our city's radio, as well as it being somewhat popular based on the music it was known for on YouTube and song-based companies, as 'Simple and Clean'. One of my new favorites to sing, and I was about to do that until I half-froze as I listened.

Lucy not only surprised myself, but Fluttershy as well now, by humming beautifully to the song to herself. I turned to Fluttershy as she did to me, and I quickly placed my head straight watching the road since I was the one driving, but still listened to Lucy hum-singed to herself.

I began to think to myself now, still paying attention on my driving, Lucy is a surprise to this place I bet. She could sing I guess wonderfully from what I can hear as well as Fluttershy. She can purr like a cat when she is gently rubbed on her tail and some parts of her head. She also seems to be stronger now; from what I have seen with Adagio's face when she hugged her too much, which is strange as it is on my mind still. I briefly looked to Lucy and noticed she was still humming the song, smiling slightly to herself, making me now smile small and thought to myself once more. She doesn't even seemed phased about the relapse she had, but from what Lucy said to herself over and over again, I briefly clenched the steering wheel, but Fluttershy nor Lucy took no notice as I quickly relaxed my grip on it so I wouldn't stress over it, but was slightly peeved as I thought again once more. If I ever encounter those relatives of hers, the ones that done this to her to make Lucy fear over magic. I would show them something to be truly afraid from.

* * *

 _ **Brief Normal POV:**_

Unknown to them, somewhere in Surrey, England; at a small house, three certain people sneezed lightly at that thought from Sunset Shimmer. Since they had no choice but to move back to their old home. Shrugged, and went back to the card game they were playing. In secret, the woman was inwardly sad still about who wasn't here besides the two. Knowing she was now free as a spell of sorts she felt, was truly gone thanks to a certain old coot, but sadly misses the chances she could of formed with her niece while she lived with them because of the old fool.

Yet sadly she decided to keep-up the charade so Dumbledore won't notice she was free. She just hoped that her other curse would be lifted as well for her looks; a curse that happened when she was a least six years old by a vengeful witch. A witch that had a thing with her father, and yet decided as punishment that Petunia would receive the modified ugly-curse of sorts to look like Petunia was now.

The female just hope wherever the child was, she was safe.

* * *

 _ **Sunset Shimmers POV (Again):**_

We now stopped at a red light, since I decided to take Lucy to a McDonald's restaurant. She seemed surprised at us for taking her to this place and now asked with a tilt to the head since the song has been done for at least a few minutes; from seeing a image on the glass windows from a random poster, "What's a cheeseburger?" I turned to look at her in astonishment and also asked, knowing the outcome slightly, "You never had a cheeseburger before Lucy?"

Lucy then shook her head no, and I saw sadness in her eyes, and what she said made me inwardly mad, and I took noticed from Fluttershy's eyes, she was two to my inner shock as well, knowing it takes a lot for the teen girl to get truly angry at something or someone. "I never even been inside a restaurant before. It was mainly cousin Dudley and his family that did, but I was mainly left behind all the time."

I then looked briefly at my friend who also nodded in support of my quick decision, and I turned back to Lucy with a gentle smile on my face now; since now we were about to go into the parking lot and park in one of the spots available. "Well, with what the Principal gave us, anything you didn't do before, and by the end of the day we can do some of the stuff. Ok Lucy?" She was surprise from what I told her, then she quickly beamed at me in slight happiness mixed with shyness; her tail also showing it while Lucy was still sitting down, with it only wiggling on her right-side.

This of course made both Fluttershy and I inwardly awe briefly from her being cute, at the moment, "Ok Mommy, but can I get a cheeseburger without onions please?" We then parked, and I turned off the ignition from my car with grabbing the car keys as I then turned to her curiously as I also pondered what Lucy just said before asking her, "Why without onions?" "I'm slightly allergic to them, pumpkins, and for some strange reason… holy water (3)?" Lucy stated the last part that not only confused us slightly, but she was unsure about it as well.

I just simply grinned softly at her, as we all now got out of the car and then headed inside. Though as we entered I inwardly thought to myself more to what she said just moments ago to us then in minor confusion. _Onions and pumpkins I can understand as they're basic allergies to food. But holy water? That is just strange itself._

We ordered our food once we checked to see what we wanted, with Fluttershy ordering a simple salad with a regular-medium sized coke product, and myself ordering a Big-Mac with fries with a large soda, as I tend to have a slight bit more metabolism then my friends; for some reason, especially ever since I came to this world. I got Lucy her first meal though from the restaurant, even though this place was a fast food source as one. It was a cheeseburger happy meal, with fries and a chocolate milk bottle to go with it without onions as per request. I also noticed before we ordered that the toys were that of the Bakugan variety.

The show isn't all that bad, but I tend to miss it sometimes cause of getting around for school. It also seemed that all the Bakugan this time from their stores, are custom made randomly in design this time to my questioned surprised when I asked the clerk. Yet I didn't notice the slightly odd female clerk had a strange gleam in her eyes as at the time, when we found out who she truly was, surprised us later on when we ended up meeting her once again. She then left in a mist-like spell after the true casher, a teenager that is, came back and seemed confused on where we went.

When not only myself, but Fluttershy saw Lucy was slowly, but surely enjoying the meal like it was her last, we both looked to each other in silent agreement stating, we need to introduce Lucy to more things.

Her toy however was like the real thing slightly, but when it opened, it resembled that one main dragon Bakugan from the show; but it was mainly silver and gold colored with fully green eyes like hers. It's wings though looked feathered instead of the one drake's wings. It also appeared to have two specific runes on the wings, which I don't know what they were meaning or about, as I thought it was simply a toy but not known to us, its eyes glowed briefly before dimming without us noticing at all. Lucy however enjoyed it so much, she decided to carry it with her in her hands mostly. Eventually though, she placed it into her pocket, and she even named it to our hidden amusement, Apophis or for short: Apo, for some reason.

As we decided to stay briefly to discuss to what Fluttershy wanted to know at the school, I explained my experiences to her truthfully, seeing her shocked face was worth it as she then asked me, briefly noticing Lucy playing with the toy she got once again as if it was her first toy entirely. Inwardly making myself briefly angered as a result, yet cooled quickly as we still talked.

"If you were told by Aeroza your her mom now, why is what he mentioned her original mother being a spirit, and her Key-bask-toe?" "It's Keybakto, and I don't know either to tell you the truth Fluttershy. We're in the same boat together on this one, it seems." Fluttershy was drinking from her soft drink as she nodded, and since we been at the restaurant for at least or close to twenty minutes, we finally decided to take off.

We didn't see the Bakugan waved back with one of its wings at the real clerk; who froze in shock at them leaving with knowing the male teen didn't serve them; from when Lucy placed her back into one of her pockets and also not known to us as well, the one who indeed served us then came back five minutes before we decided to leave, in Greek robes, and then vanished with a satisfied yet mischief-like grin on her face; vanishing without a trace.

So once we took off, we decided to take Lucy to her first time, to an arcade area. Litwak's Arcade (4) that is.

Once in we were met with an old man who was balding with wire-like glasses on his face, and a Hawaiian shirt with work jeans on, and he simply smiled as he then asked us, "Hi girls, seems you're out earlier today. Must be half-day week then?"

We slightly laughed at this, except Lucy as she didn't know what he meant and told him what was up. He understood briefly, and noticed the crescent-like scar on Lucy's head as we also noticed as well. It would seem to us she tried to hide it for some reason, but always fails as it keeps showing itself from her hairline, and widen his eyes from seeing it as well with quick recognition; which I took notice of his look to Lucy, and then quickly regain his features as he then turned to all of us, and asked us then, "Well do you guys want to play some games then?"

Lucy was excited even more I could tell. But I also noticed she was also shy once more, looking at each one like she didn't know what to do.

I gently lowered myself to her height like I did earlier at the Joint-Principal's Office, and smiled gently to her as well. "We can pick out one you think is interesting for sometime, then we can do other ones. We got all day to do this Lucy." She looked at me uncertainty, but then beamed at me with happiness then as she began to look for a game to play with.

I stood up now and then mentally patted myself on the back, and went up to where Lucy now was as she was currently at Sonic Heroes (5) game after choosing for herself to which I noticed she was happy about as well. Lucy was bad at the game at first, then I took quick notice that she learned really fast within a few minutes of playing the game, like an expert player. She mainly played around Sonic, Shadow as he was surprisingly in this one, and Amy Rose.

When I wasn't playing with Lucy when I had the chance that is, I played mainly as Tails, but I took slight notice Lucy gave off her magic a tiny amount; accidently that is from her missing a jump and causing Amy to wipe-out briefly before resuming getting back on the board she uses in this game, to which was slightly not doing anything to the place. But I could of sworn that I saw the avatar froze as Amy Rose was getting on her board and her eyes widen at Lucy, then blinked as she was back the way she was using her avatar to race with; making me inwardly think in slight confusion, _What was that about, that was so unusual for a game character to act as such?_

After a while we also played the other arcade games that was there since we had plenty of money with somewhat the same thing happening to other characters as such making my confusion even more, but I simply placed it to the back of my own mind as I have been doing so much as of today. Mr. Litwak who was also known as the owner of course, was happy about. He noticed the card and understood who gave it to us.

After at least a few hours of being here, we noticed it was getting around to at least ending time for school. But before we left; after we thanked Mr. Litwak for the gaming-time today, the door opened which caused him to stand still.

It was a cloaked person with a strange mask on his face I couldn't make out. It sort of resembles being made out of a bone, of sorts. We then found out it was a male with him looking at us all, mainly to him though, "Seems you have been pretty busy as of late Litwak." He spoke in a slight accent which was British.

I for some reason gently grabbed Lucy and Fluttershy saw my movement. She was of course slightly surprised as I placed Lucy behind me, which I didn't know why I was protecting her from this person's view of her. But that also made the stranger noticed us and was surprised as well, then I heard a mirth-like tone and what also felt like a smirk under the mask as he stated to us, crossing his arms, "Well, well, well, look what we have here. Three girls that should be in school right about now. But instead they are enjoying some time at the arcade…" He was about to continue his suppose taunt but he froze seeing Lucy behind me more closely, and gasped as he merely gazed at her crescent scar on her forehead.

It made me then gently grabbed her arm from behind me, and noticed she was scared, so I gentle began to rub it as I tried to calm her down.

He then began to wickedly laugh as if he finally found something interesting about us, and I then felt his eyes from his mask, spoke as if he finally found something worthwhile, "Seems I found the Girl-Who-Lived. Who would have thought she was right here in America of all places." This confused us, but when I turned to Mr. Litwak, he paled at the strangers words about Lucy, and I noticed all the sounds of the arcade stop and mostly all the characters froze as well from this, as if looking to us right now.

The cloaked stranger then clapped loudly, getting me to jump and turned to him as he wickedly laughed once more, pulling out some kind of stick from inside his cloak, and said mainly to himself out loud, "The master would be pleased by this. I bring her back and I get a reward out of it, and deal with this place. It's not even my birthday and I'm so pumped." He now pointed the stick right at us and was about to shout something, but he was then frozen stiff.

It was then I now noticed that Mr. Litwak had a stick just like the strangers, and it was aimed right at the person. He quickly motioned to us to follow him. We quickly complied as he led us out the back of the building, and swiftly told us in a hurried yet rushed tone, "You have to get her out of here, I need to deal with the person inside so he doesn't remember seeing her." I was about to ask him why is that, until he quickly lead us to my car, and said to us all quickly without allowing any words to come out of my mouth, "No time. Please just get out of here," he then looked to Lucy and noticed she was scared. He pulled out a hand-held gaming device, and quietly told her something which also made her eyes go wide with excitement as he then quickly left us.

We all quickly buckled-up and I took off fast from the place.

* * *

I began to worry slightly as police cars went past us now to the location after a few minutes of driving away form the arcade, and we decided that was enough time today, and also headed to the animal clinic as to what Lucy earlier comment was back at school. Maybe we would be a lot safer there.

Fluttershy was calm now, and so was I; but we were still slightly worried. I know I was only introduced to the arcade at least a few months ago with the girls, but the girls hang out there most of the time, if they get a free chance of doing so.

As we entered from both parking my car and then entering the main entrance of Fluttershy's part-time work place, I noticed something was different around here. But I was also inwardly amused with Lucy once more, seeing her face happy like this now. Seems she tends to be scared, and then goes right to being normal after a few moments of leaving the area, I observed slightly in minor thought.

It mainly looked like a regular vet place to me, but at the back from what I heard from Fluttershy, she had also strange animals that was given to her to look after, and some that also became abandoned, and trying to find homes for.

So we went back and within a few seconds, Lucy took off to each and every animal and was awed by each one, making a small smile to show on my face, and as well as my friends. I noticed however she stopped at the reptile area, and once we went to she was, and we were both slightly shocked.

Lucy was now hissing along with a strange-like snake with wings. Its wings was colored red with golden streaks mixed in its feathers, and its head had two small horns on the top, and its eyes were not like a snakes at all, but a dragon from what I saw. It also seemed to have two arms, but no legs, and its scale color was mainly pure white.

The creature took notice of us as we approached Lucy, and hissed something to her, and she then turned to us in surprise with a blush on her face as she beamed at us slightly, "Zera said she wanted to know what you guys are, as she smells something different about not only me when we began to talk, but Mommy." We looked at her in shock as well as curiosity when I asked her gently; not to freak her out, "Lucy, you were talking to the snake?" Lucy looked at what I think is a snake, Zera, who hissed something to her and she now gave the snake a confused look and then looked to us, "Yes, I did, she spoke like us, why?"

I got concerned about this as not everyone could understand snakes besides my friend here, and Fluttershy was gifted with the abilities of animal speech from the last dance; from the school dance we recently had thanks to me as I suggested it to the Principals to make a new one; after to our surprise, the magic was still at the school and cleaned the place up as well as re-done the dance decorations to also include in on that idea for some reason, before fading.

I looked carefully to Lucy and softly asked her calmly, but gentle toned, "To me it was mainly hissing to both you and Zera here." Fluttershy was slightly surprised by this news from Lucy still, and nodded to Lucy as she responded to her as well, "I could understand all the animals here, but I'm surprised you could talk to her. You see she was given to me because someone abandoned her or something, to keep her safe." I got myself to look at Fluttershy right then and there, and asked her in wonder, "What do you mean keep her safe?" She then shrugged in reply to my question and simply replied sheepishly back, wiggling her fingers together as she answered me, "He said that she would go to the one that truly understood her, and said that whoever owns her then, wasn't to be judged fairly from this."

I was about to ask until the snake-thing hissed at Lucy again; who now looked excited, and turned to Fluttershy and asked her, with a tilt to the head, "Zera said that if I understood her, I can own her. Can I have her please, Fluttershy?" Fluttershy, seeing the little girls face like this quickly caved in, and smiled. She nodded a yes, and got her out of the cage, the creature instantly went to Lucy and wrapped gently around her arm and neck area without crushing her, and was brushing her hair slightly with one of its small hand-like claws, and with that Lucy began to purr again as the snake hit a certain spot, and it surprised the creature that it stopped. Lucy in turn was confused slightly and looked to us.

We simply shrugged and I took noticed that the clock showed it was after or at least 4:00PM in the afternoon, and I turned back to Lucy stating to her gently again, "We need to head back to your aunts as I'm pretty sure they're wondering where we are at the moment."

Lucy was disappointed by this until Fluttershy looked to her and said with a warm gentle smile, "You can come back and help me out when you can if you want. I really don't mind the extra company Lucy." Lucy in turn, looked at her in surprise like this was the only time she would be here. But she beamed at Fluttershy then, and hugged her like she did with her aunt. Fluttershy smiled, but she slightly flinched but did not show it from the amount of power was into the hug itself. She looked to me, and I began to wonder why Lucy was suddenly so strong, but we decided to simply head back to the school.

* * *

Once we got there, we noticed all three aunts were waiting patiently at the school entrance, near the statue; they were talking to each other about something until I pulled up with the two girls; Fluttershy and Lucy in my car.

Lucy saw them, and quickly ran with to all their surprise; when she got out, a very fast speed of sorts when she exited the vehicle; without breaking her items she got today. Lucy also made Adagio topple to the ground while the child was laughing at this, and she smiled at her.

I noticed Sonata was trying to stifle some giggles bubbling up, and Aria, the girl I found her name to be, had a small smile on her face before it became a scowl since she took quick notice I saw her doing that, I simply shrugged and looked to the two on the ground.

Once Adagio was sitting, she asked how Lucy's day out was, and she told them. From what I could tell from their expressions from looking to her, and to both I and Fluttershy, they were relieved but were surprised as Lucy's new pet showed itself from under her clothes, and hissed at her, and she hissed back like earlier.

It turned out her pet can shrink itself or enlarge itself to go anywhere wherever she goes without complications. Lucy then noticed that a few minutes passed as she looked and then blushed slightly; causing her pet to hiss in laughter to her, and she then playfully glared at the snake creature.

Adagio simply smiled, but was inwardly shocked to find this type of creature here as she only knows of it being a rare-to-find-creature of sorts, and as what she could feel, a familiar bond she somehow could tell, was with her niece to the creature.

Lucy than spoke loud enough as she finished her tale, leaving Litwak's Arcade for last, "Then as we were about to leave this strange man in a bone mask showed up and was causing trouble. Then Mr. Litwak pulled the same stick and froze the mask man. Then he gave me a gift and said it was only for me to use." Lucy now showed his gift from him to her to the three aunts, and it was a 3ds XL (Decided to change the terms of technology slightly; sorry bout that, but I thought it was good at time), but it was different then the others I saw at the mall. It was silver covered with her name clearly on bottom of it, and had an image of her regular pendent as well, on the top of the device.

"He said this was enchanted so I can play any game I want, for free, and has in...infiati.. infanat-" "Do you mean infinity Lucy?" Adagio asked kindly, helping the poor girl out. Lucy is smart yes, but some words are hard to pronounce to her. She nodded her head and simply said, "Yes that's the word. That much battery life."

After a few more words from Lucy, I could tell the Sirens were grateful, but slightly concerned about what their niece finished explaining, Adagio motioned to me and tilted her head so we could go somewhere else to chat, I nodded and told Fluttershy I'll be right back, she smiled and started to ask Lucy some interesting questions, about Zera.

Once Adagio and I found a secluded place to talk, which was near a dumpster that was a few feet around the school, we then looked at each other and she asked awkwardly to me with her slightly rubbing the back of her head, "Seems she thinks you are her real mother, but I noticed that some parts of the story she told us was slightly off, and I have to ask," Adagio then leaned on the wall and crossed her arms, giving me a look that meant she wanted to know the truth, "What really happened to Lucy and you two, while you're out?"

I simply sighed and explained my parts. She was confused on some of them and asked them, and I answered honestly, for you see it was my responsibility along with Fluttershy for Lucy's safety, and judging by Adagio's eyes she was giving me, she liked my honesty. "… Then after we left the clinic we came right here." I finished explaining to her and I briefly looked to my watch that was under my jackets sleeve as I then noticed it took at least twenty-two minutes to explain my part, and when I looked she seemed slightly angry at me, but was also filled with understanding as well as a hint of confusion.

Adagio had her eyebrows slightly furrowed, thinking about something for a few minutes after I was done talking, or was likely trying to process my part as she finally looked to me and ask with a look on her face, a slightly worried one, "You said the masked man had a… stick in his hand, and so did the owner?" I simply nodded as she then looked up to the sky, then back to me as she spoke aloud to what she was now thinking, "I don't think I know why they used those things, but what you slightly described of that encounter, they used some-sort of spells of some kind, at each other."

I looked at her in shock, and quickly thought with slight suspicion, _How does she know what spells are._ I pondered quickly and thought of something and it was with slight realization; not knowing I wasn't unlocking her secret along with her sisters, _Could it be they know magic from that Aeroza person. But what about the titles though, from the masked person she gave her?_ Adagio, from reading my face had the same thoughts about her niece as she responded, getting me out of thinking and turned to her with attention, "What I want to know is what the 'Girl-Who-Lived' business was, and the very person wanting my niece, from what he said."

I agreed with her on that as I responded, leaning right next to her now and crossing my arms, "It seems like it was no accident today," I turned to her and finished, "Adagio. I don't know what is going on, but I think Lucy might be in danger if she does return to where she used to live at." Adagio then looked at me in slight fear, not at herself, but for her niece.

That made my eyes soften slightly at her and I then thought of something, but wasn't going to tell her this, since she also seemed suspicious slightly, _I think I should write to Twilight about this, maybe get her insight on what the hell is going on around here. Plus I think she would like to meet Lucy. I think they might get along great, from what I could tell from Lucy, today._

I then spoke to Adagio again, with a slight hint of worry as well, but fearing for her niece, Lucy in all this I had no choice but to place a smile on my face as I said this as well, "Well, I was thinking, since today went mostly well, why not let Lucy hang out tomorrow with myself and my friends. Fluttershy isn't the only one that I'm friends with." This seemed to make Adagio now look at me with a strange look I wasn't certain of as she slightly asked me in a confused way, "So Fluttershy is just one of your current friends then?" I nodded and looked to the sky, noticing that a cloud was ironically now looked like the symbol I wear on my shirt before slowly dissolving away as I replied to her, "Ya, they had to go somewhere with their parents, and they were only going to be returning during lunch hours tomorrow. They did say it was important before they did however." I looked to her without moving my head, but only slightly and she then smirked a little and responded back, "Well, seems I have slightly misjudged you, Sunset."

I turned my face to look at her now with a mixture of confusion and wonder, She was judging me? I looked to her carefully and then said to her curiously, "For what?" She simply gave a small smile and turned her head back up to the sky, searching for the right words from her eyes, and then looked back to me in a kind look, "It seems I can truly trust you, in case something happens to us. You see, I'm concerned about my niece as well. And if she trusts you to call you mother… Well I'm not going to stop her, even though I slightly suck at this along with my sisters since Lucy needs a figure in her life, besides us to look up to, as that."

I looked to Adagio now in shock as she then stood and began to walk back to the others without a word anymore to me. I quickly shook my head and had a warm feeling around my heart at what she said, and thought, returning to the group who was playing a card game and Lucy was winning one more time from their shouts slightly, _Well, I'll make sure nothing happens to her. If she thinks I'm a mother to her, I don't care, it's sweet, but I hope I can live up to that._

We all looked at the time, and it was close to at least five o'clock in the afternoon, so we decided to head out, and Lucy wanted to hang out more with both of me and Fluttershy a bit more still. That made me smile, but we ended up telling her she could hang out with us tomorrow after school is over. She was happy then and began to walk with Aria and Sonata with her hands in both of theirs, since she was in the middle asking some stuff to them.

I turned to Adagio as she began to walk with them, and said out loud slightly, my hand to my face to echo it so she could hear me, "You're a great aunt as well Adagio! So are your sisters!" She briefly looked to me in slight surprise at that, and gave me a small smirk, and quickly caught up to them.

Fluttershy looked to me now as they were gone, and then spoke softly to me in wonder, "Sunset, I like Lucy a lot, but I'm surprised she has some characteristics of some shows I have been watching, with Rainbow Dash." That got my sudden attention then as I looked to her as well as asked Fluttershy to explain, "She has a tail just like the monkey-aliens from a TV show called Dragonball Z, and I thought they weren't real at all. Until I saw it on her." That got me to ponder this, reminding myself to watch that series now as what Fluttershy caught my interests from what she said.

I then told Fluttershy with a warm smile on my face; with also a look of certainty, "I'm going to write to Twilight so I can see if she can hop on over and join us, so she can explain some things, and see Lucy herself. Maybe she might know what's going on around here, mainly around Lucy."

Fluttershy seemed excited about that as she slightly missed the Alicorn Princess, and so did the others. I was excited, but mainly concerned. I thought to myself, watching Lucy's figure getting smaller by the second as Lucy and her aunts headed home for the day. _I just hope whatever is going on isn't too serious that it might harm you, Lucy._

* * *

 _ **Sirens home; Lucy's POV; After dinner at around 6:31pm. :**_

I was so full right now from Taco Salad, since it was Aunt Sonata's turn to make dinner that night as she was craving it. I was surprised still at how much food I still ate though: twenty bowls of it.

As I helped my aunt to clean the dishes since I asked it would be alright, when we got done, I also asked if I can show what I got today from my two new friends, well mainly my new friend and Mommy, and they agreed somewhat as I rushed to my room.

I went through my new stuff as I noticed my new bag, and thought briefly, maybe I could show them my cards I kept from my fake cousin. But I wonder if they could see them, like I could.

I decided then after a few moments of deciding on to do or not to do it, and looked into the bag and grabbed Sakura, Luka, and Maya, who looked to me with happiness, since somehow: my freakish powers managed to make them real, and be able to move within their own cards as well as out of them.

I grabbed my cards and my new stuff and rushed back down the hallway. I noticed they were talking, but I don't know what, but they suddenly stopped and now smiled at me as I showed up, with the items.

"Here's my new stuff, and also I got something great to show you aunties, it's... from my personal collection." I replied honestly to them, making myself nervous, but I noticed they simply smiled once again as I showed them everything. Once I gotten to the cards, and then handed them out, they looked at them shocked as my three card friends waved at them; trustingly to them.

My Aunt Adagio took the spot and asked me strangely, looking at me as my other two aunts slightly kept staring at all three of my friends, "Lucy, where did you get these?" I looked down while thinking she was disappointed at me, and softly responded, shuffling my feet while doing so, "I was given them by a kid who didn't want them at all, somehow they stuck by me along with my collections the entire time I was with them."

I felt all three of my aunts knew who I was talking about, and then I felt myself get gently hugged by my Aunt Sonata and I looked up, she just smiled at me. I turned my head to my other two aunts, and they did the same thing, but my Aunt Aria seemed to be conversing with Sakura... or more like staring at each other in a staring contest. That caused me to giggle at the two, and they both noticed and blushed slightly from that.

I turned to Aunt Adagio, and then replied honestly to them, "They have always been there for me once I gotten them, in fact one time Luka there," I pointed to her card, as she waved but this time with her left weapon out, agreeing with me as well, "Somehow entered my other aunts pictures that was filled with none of me in them, and doodled on their stilled faces in the pictures. I don't know where she got the marker, but it was funny." I noticed all three of them looked at my cards in wonder, and then to me as they gently handed them back, which I compiled to.

But unknown to me they were angered inwardly as to what I just said, about not being any pictures of said family.

After I told them I'll chat with them later, my card friends that is, I placed them back but this time by my dresser by the bed, and I returned and showed them my new gaming device once more, which intrigued them, especially from their looks on their faces.

When I finally decide to turn it on, it went blank for a few moments, and then a message began to play on the upper screen, in a feminine voice as well to which was also angelic, " _ **Do you wish to precede new user?**_ " My aunts shrugged as I let them see those words that passed once more before they handed it to me, and I looked closely and saw it had a microphone slot, but it was barely noticeable, and replied, shyly as well since this is my very first gaming console I ever gotten or owned in my entire life, "Yes."

All of the sudden, the power went out and the only thing we all could see was my face along with the bright screen from my 3ds as it then somehow, made non-harmful-green lasers appear from the screen and scan my face, or more so, my entire body and replied simply back to us, when it was finished, " ** _New user scanned: Welcome Lucille Eclipse Potter AKA Lucy, to the new Mystic 3ds XL. This console was created by Japanese game designers who worked with wizards in secret to allow new users, like yourself to have not only fun, but to learn and do things with any games you obtain. In fact you are the very 1st user to obtain myself as well as a few lucky nine others. To begin with, I have absorbed already all your console games that the buyers purchased for this kind of console, and added them to my data space. In fact you will all be surprised how I truly work. Please when you are ready, press the 'Start' button to experience my gaming design. Enjoy user Lucy._** " I looked to my aunts with confusion, and we all jumped then as the power finally came back on, as if it didn't go out at all.

When I looked to them, I saw some looks of uncertainty from my aunts, mainly both Aunt Aria, and Adagio. But my Aunt Sonata softly smiled and said to me eagerly, "Go for it!" I gulped in both being thrilled by this, and slightly afraid, and just pressed with my thumb the Start Button. Nothing seemed to happen at first, until a jolt of energy spread all around only me, and from my aunt's shouts, I was sucked into the gaming device with a quick yet bright flash.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV:**_

The three Sirens were shocked at what just happened after the flash faded, and quickly Adagio grabbed the Mystic 3ds XL that was on the ground and shouted at it, "Bring her back!"

The device seemed to be intelligent enough, more intelligent in fact as it smartly answered back to her, kindly that is, " _ **I am sorry family member to User. New User: Lucy, is currently meeting her guardians from within the gamer worlds; from all gaming consoles that she may have encountered, or wanted to obtain to see who will be brought with her. Please be patient and wait till further notice or issue Order 88 to enter and join user Lucy or ask to see what she is seeing threw Mystic 3ds XL. Later on a list will be placed as such who is available to user Lucy once activated again.**_ " All three Sirens were now regretting for Lucy to keep this device, but were now also curious what it meant.

Sonata and Aria looked to Adagio now, and the eldest half-sibling simply sighed and now asked the device, "I issue Order 88 for us three to see what Lucy is seeing, at this very moment." The device felt warm suddenly, and then a slight shock made her drop the device onto the floor, which surprisingly didn't break and then projected a hollo-like screen that showed Lucy, scared at the moment. Then they were shocked again that she was also surprised, and they could at least hear the conversation as well from what appears to be a videogame character.

It was a pink-like humanoid hedgehog with the same eye coloring that Lucy has, and she was currently wearing a red-like dress with pink tuffs at the end of it, and red shorts and sneaker-like boots as well. She appears to be at least 15 years of age. She also was carrying a yellow mallet with green lines around both ends, in her right hand on her shoulders like it didn't weigh anything to her. Her hands were also completely covered in white gloves, and lastly though she was at least 5'4 in height. She grinned at Lucy, and then stated with excitement in her voice, in a British-American mixed tone, "It's about time I meet my god-kid here. Lenora's last visit was with you when you were at least eight months old. I'm glad the company decided to let you have the very 1st device out of the ten here." She finished with a warm smile, and then hugged Lucy gently. She looked at the screen and smiled at the three surprised Sirens at this information.

"My go-godmother?" Lucy asked the hedgehog uncertainty. This can't be real and she was dreaming all this up. Lucy now thought to herself, looking with her eyes for her aunts. Said hedgehog simply chuckled and gently pinched her arm. "Ow!" Exclaimed Lucy, her tail uncurled from her waist now, and glaring at her and now asked with both confusion and minor anger, "What was that for?" This got Sonata to giggle lightly at Lucy's situation. Heck if they were in her position and they were watching her, this would be my reaction slightly as well.

Amy looked shocked at the very tail Lucy has that was swaying back and forth in annoyance from Lucy's mood, and asked quietly while also looking at the screen for confirmation, "Something happened didn't it, your parents I mean?" This made Lucy be quiet at that. The Sirens had widened eyes from what this character was saying. How they were going to talk to this hedgehog though, which seems to know their niece better then they do until Amy then said simply out loud to them with her also looking right at them somehow, "Say Order 72. The device here would let us communicate with you guys. I want to know what happened as well." Then Aria said it this time, and the device simply beeped and stated to all of them, " _ **Order 72 received: Communications Network active, enjoy.**_ "

They began to talk to the hedgehog, which introduced herself as Amy Rose from the world Chaos Rings, or Mobius in real world naming terms, and as they talked, Amy was concerned for Lucy.

After a while of simply talking amongst each other through the network, they now took notice Lucy talking to another gaming character, and it was a humanoid hedgehog that was a male, and he was a few inches taller than Amy, and he was mainly black with some red stripes in his quills. He also had sneakers with small-like jets on them and had two golden rings on both of his wrists with red eyes. This was Shadow the Hedgehog; from the same world Amy lives on.

Amy, surprised, turned to him and asked with slightly wide eyes, "Shadow, what are you doing here?" He looked at her as if it was obvious and simply told her, "I'm not allowed to talk to my goddaughter as well Amy? How Sonic-like of you." He glared at her, making Lucy giggle at them from the tension and turned to her, and then to him and the Sirens saw a mirth-like gleam in Lucy's eyes now. Uh-oh, were all three Sirens thoughts at this as they watched what was about to happen.

Lucy now asked them both innocently, with a tilt to her head and her tail curled like a question mark as well, "So Auntie Amy and Uncle Shadow are a couple?" This caused the Sirens to laugh at them as they both blushed briefly, and Shadow then coughed and looked to his goddaughter with a slightly serious look, but had a smirk on his face now, "She's not my type." He said simply to her.

Lucy noticed her Aunt Amy now looked ticked off at what Shadow said, and began to slowly back up and he noticed with a confused glance until he was hit by the 'hammer of doom' from Amy to the head, and fell down with swirls in his eyes. This made not only Lucy, but the three Sirens wince at this. She placed the hammer back into her void storage, and noticed the wide eyed look her goddaughter was giving her, as she asked checking her out, making her go 'Hey' as she did, "Where did the Hammer of Doom, go?"

It was innocent, but this made the pink hedgehog blush at the title of her weapon. But she answered her slightly, looking at Shadow in pity she did that to him and back to Lucy with a smile, "I just simply placed it into my Void Storage." Amy noticed Lucy was confused, and explained it more easily to her, "It's where I tend to keep things so I won't lose them." Lucy looked like she understood what she said then.

All of a sudden, a bright flash showed up and this surprised them once more; Aeroza was here, in the device. He simply chuckled at all of them, and smirked lightly as he then said, "Well, seems I arrived in time for Lucy to meet some of the few godparents that Lenora met from accidental magic at a young age, from her travels that is later on as well." He turned to the screen, and then told the three Sirens watching their niece from within the device, carefully, "I just dealt with Zallon, and I have to say: he was pretty mad I defeated him once more, and he puts the blame on Lucy this time. But that isn't what I wanted to say, mainly."

Aeroza then snapped his fingers, and not only were him, but Lucy, Shadow, and Amy booted out of the Mystic 3ds XL, but a box of sorts was then secretly placed into Lucy's room thanks to him with a hidden smirk on his face as well as the device itself being sent back to her chambers. Amy Rose and Shadow had slight, shocked looks on their faces now at what just happened to them, and simply looked at him. All Aeroza did was lightly chuckle, and simply stated with him crossing his arms as well, "Well, you're not the only ones going to be living here anyways. Didn't Lenora and Lucy here meet other people from other worlds as well?"

That got Shadow's point across real quick, and noticed his emerald was lightly pulsing, in his own storage. But couldn't place it why it did that as Amy asked him, not only confused but in slight mixture of shock, and slow excitement, "You mean we get to stay here, with Lucy?" He simply nodded and then told all of them, mainly looking at Lucy, "Yes, and the others you may have encountered. In fact… everyone can live here; I placed the house for the Sirens to find anyways." Now that was a real eye opener to the three Sirens as they stared at him, thinking with this statement.

But he then snapped his fingers, and a strange belt with strange balls about the size of a baseball showed up on Lucy's lap when she sat down on the couch; she landed on her butt on the floor when they exited though. Lucy was confused, but the one Siren, Sonata, gave a small, sudden squeal, and went to Lucy, hugging her. She looked to him in confusion, as Aeroza then simply laughed briefly and softly told her, "Just watch some programs with Sonata and your other two aunts from their TV, you may understand it slightly." He then paused, and shrugged as he summoned another one of his portals, and waved bye to them before quickly leaving.

It was silent for a few moments and after a while, rooms were created, Lucy was now all ready for bed, and was sleeping. When Amy decided to tuck her in, it was to no obligation to the rest of the Sirens, now knowing that this game character is a real person, and a godmother to Lucy from their elder sister.

They eventually talked face to face this time instead through that 3ds XL she owns. But eventually they came to agreement once the Sirens told them what has been going on around not only them, but Lucy as well. So the saying goes, do not piss off more than you can chew, especially if its over-protective females, and leave it at that. Including a chaos-using hedgehog.

* * *

 _ **Unknown location, Slightly past midnight within Canterlot City:**_

A black-cloaked figure was waiting for someone to show up, and the person then cast a time-clock spell to see that his informer was running late, again.

The person sighed as he was about to leave until he was knocked down by the very person he was waiting for, in a red cloak with black slashes embedded into it. They both stood up and brushed themselves off as the black-cloaked person said in a slightly deep mature male voice, "You're late again." The other cloaked person shrugged sheepishly and replied back in a younger man's voice, "Sorry, the boss wanted extra pudding with his meal for some reason tonight." "The fool and his pudding dessert." The black cloaked person sighed dramatically, but recovered as he then held out his hand for something, making the other slightly confused before an 'Ah-Ha' moment got him, and searched in his own cloak, and pulled out a picture.

It was Lucy, enjoying her time with her two-out-of-three aunts at the entrance at the school, along with Fluttershy.

The person smirked under his hood and turned to the other person and simply stated, placing the picture in his cloak, "Seems what the others were saying was true, they found her." The red hooded one nodded frantically and stated back, with a grin under his own hood, "Ya, seems she might be a powerhouse, from what they could sense from her hidden potential, or at least that's what they said to my group."

The black cloaked person smirked and finally removed his hood, and it was a black-haired young man that looked to be his late twenties, and he had amber-colored eyes with slits. He gave the person a fixed stare, and dismissed him. The person quickly complied as he looked back at the photo and smirked wider, touching Lucy's image on the photo. "I may have been denied to have your power, but this doesn't mean I can't have you as my next pupil or even teach you things. Soon I will also have vengeance to them, the Shadowlords." He then laughed wickedly as a female came into view and smirked right back to him in brief understanding. He looked to her and simply said, with a wider smirk, "Hello Maleficent. You ready to see your goddaughter?" Said woman simply shrugged with hesitance in her eyes though and then tapped her staff as she wanted to, yet wanted to wait for the right time to do so to see her. And they were gone with a brief flash of darkness mixed wit light.

* * *

Well, there you guys have it, this is a slightly longer chapter for this story, but yes I made a slight cliffhanger at the end. But it might be more interesting next chapter a bit.

Also I'm in the middle of the next chapter for Ranamon's little girl. Once I get at least ten chapters on that one, and seven or more, I might continue on the Jade one, since it will start off in the DBZ world.

Also here's some information as well; well I decided to add some things to make Lucy's young experience interesting a bit within this story so yes I'm going to repeat myself a bit: I don't own any books, movies, cartoons, etc.… from any franchise, but if I did, I would be able to do anything (not really, just the thought that counts). Except my own plot or ideas for each chapter or story I make. Also I re-edited this chapter as well from 2-8 for those that may or may not have read this, I hope it is better than before. But I also got to say in chapter eleven and so, the bakugan as well as the three cards that Lucy owns, as well as the Pokémon may get more involved as such in future chapters, and leave it at that. Also as a hint, yes that bakugan is alive and is a girl.

For the first number, it's quite simple really, its means that Lucy's magic formed around both Sunset and Adagio as her magic made mothers. Really simple guys.

The second one is mainly a fused model of two cars: the Camaro that bumblebee used as his 2nd form in the very first transformer movie, the real-life one, and a fusion of a truck at the end. And it's one of the fast type cars out there; with a big enough tank to go to at least 108 miles to the galleon for either gas or lead fuel. It could also run on corn fuel as well.

The third is sort of silly, but think this: what if they used that ingredient for Love Potions? Thought I bring that up.

The fourth and five numbers are obvious; a Disney movie known as Wreck-It-Ralph (don't own) and the game itself, but instead of the game characters like heroes, made them described slightly like in Sonic Boom series, but slightly OOC.

I also like to point out once more, reviews would be nice, and any idea you guys might have, let me know so I can either add or improve any stories. And I also like to add I was thinking of another female harry story, but this time in DBZ world.

Well, this is Aeroza, signing off. Peace!


	3. Another Outing, Another Trial to Heart

**Author's Announcement:**

Well, isn't this amazing everybody, chapter three of the story? Well things might get slightly interesting this chapter, but the other two characters, and Maleficent, would be explained slightly more near the end of this chapter. Well mainly the fairy and the black cloaked person. Since this view would mainly be in Lucy's POV. So probably expect them arriving somewhere disclosed a bit so they wouldn't bring suspicion. And yes I did add Maleficent to the story. Since this story is mainly going to be a crossover of both Harry Potter, and the MLP: FIM: EG story, but it will be themed with other franchises as well, like Kingdom hearts since I added Maleficent to this story. But she will be OOC, and you will find out at near the end why.

Also yes fans of the girl's franchise, Twilight is going to be in this chapter. It will be starting at Lucy's new home; the Sirens house that is, so expect some craziness if your too afraid to laugh slightly. Also expect to be surprised that yes, Lucy will mainly and only get six Pokémon. You see Aeroza is spoiling her slightly because he thinks it's his fault mainly for her ending up the way she was in England. So if you feel that's slightly wrong, think about it: he's her grandfather (yet he didn't announce it to her yet, but I'll make it so he already did), and he wants her to be happy. So put your minds to that a bit. She will also end up meeting the other girls as well.

Also the usual statement I type in: I do not own any franchises that are related to Owned movies, books, etc. from other people who have made them... I only own my story Plots, and my own OC's I add to this story or any future ones. But if I did, I would be doing a party for all the Characters.

Also one last thing if you thought Zera was only going to be her familiar, well let me just say, think again.

So without further-ado, here is some info:

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

" **Demon** / **Bad Guy Empowered Speech** "

 _ **Powerful Voices**_

" _Whispers_ " = whisper chat or snake speak

Hidden meanings in words

" _Spirit Weapon Chats_ " or Zanpakto chat

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

So let's resume…

(Modified 5/3/18)

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV, In her room:_**

I slowly began to wake up while yawning, and I then noticed my new friend and pet, Zera, was curled in a circle next to me with her also lightly hissing in her sleep. I sleepily smiled since it was still early, but it was time to get around for school. So I get up from my messy bed, and headed to the restroom to do my business.

After I got around, I went back to my room and softly yet gently stroked my pet's scales; enjoying how smooth they are to touch from. I then got dressed in my usual outfit that I wore yesterday after finding it somehow clean and also ready for me to wear, and then I placed my personal sleeve on my left-arm that was given to me, by Mr. Aeroza.

Even though I liked the three rune-like colored tattoos on it, it makes me think of what others would say to me about them, like I wanted to be considered a bad girl, for having them on me, and I wasn't at all a bad girl; especially back at my old home.

I quickly shook my head at that, and then headed out of my room with my backpack filled with all my personal and treasured things; including my cards, and all the things I got out of that box, as well as my somewhat 'Alive' toy I got with both Fluttershy and Mommy yesterday, at McDonalds.

I was still freaked slightly on what happened last night, but today felt like it was going to be thrilling; for some odd reason, or more like a feeling it will be.

When I got to kitchen, I noticed that my Godmother/Aunt Amy was helping Aunt Aria with making breakfast, and my Godfather/Uncle Shadow was reading today's newspaper to which I wondered how we could even get that issue here as well.

My Aunt Sonata and Adagio though were conversing to each other in small tones so we couldn't hear what they were saying in the Living-room.

When I sat down, I was still sleepy and I only smiled tiredly to them with a brief yawn. Uncle Shadow noticed me then, and just gave me a soft smirk while saying in his slightly rough yet young man's voice, "Morning Moon." Last night, Uncle Shadow decided to stick with me a nickname because of my crescent scar in the middle of my forehead, and I seemed to enjoy him and only him calling me that.

I only waved at him tiredly still with him taking notice and simply shrugged, as he then went back to reading his paper, with a minor paper-flap sound to straighten it up. Aunt Amy then placed a regular plate of French Toast with Cinnamon on it in front of me, and that quickly woke me up and I somehow devoured it within, or at least five bites. That surprised her and made my Aunt Aria gently smirk at me for that.

I was sheepish right then and said to her, rubbing the back of my head shyly now as I told her with an apologetic smile, "I tend to eat more than the regular servings for some reason. Sorry Aunt Amy, but it was also very good though." I beamed at her with a normal smile after, and her eyes softened at this and she simply smiled right back with her also dusting the apron Aunt Amy wore to cook with me seeing the cinnamon on it, and said to me grinning, "Well, I think I should make more than for everyone."

After everyone ate their own food that Aunt Amy and Aria made, and after I ate more than them... by twelve plates; to their wide yet amused eyes, we began to relax slightly until it as time for me and my three aunts to leave for school. As we were at the moment, sitting around the living room.

All of a sudden we hear a ringing coming from Aunt Amy's pocket in her shorts. She blushed as we all looked to her as she got out a strange looking cell phone from her left-pocket that I never seen before, and answered with a warm hello. She then had a look of minor surprise and sudden excitement on her face now, as Aunt Amy then took the call to the kitchen so we wouldn't hear some of the conversation.

I looked to my Uncle Shadow, and asked him slightly curious, "Who is Aunt Amy talking to?" He raised an eyebrow, or what I think was one, and gently said in his way of course of explaining, "She is talking to the others as they were probably worried we didn't show up back to our hideout, on Mobius." My Aunts Aria, Adagio, and Sonata were watching silently as I began to try and coax out some more information from my Uncle.

After asking him each time to tell me, and a simple no each time, making a tick mark appear, I decided to deploy one of the two weapons: My Cute Face. I developed this as to get other elders or adults attentions when I need it back at England; especially at the library Surrey had, so I can easily get more books to take with me.

I widened my eyes slightly, put my mouth into a slight frown, and tilted my head to the side slightly to the left, mainly looking right at him.

His eyes quickly widen now, at what type of look I was giving him. Uncle Shadow then began to sweat somewhat as he also said to me rather quickly, "No. Now stop with that look you're giving me." I kept it up for at least seven and a half minutes or so, until he finally sighed and told me some part of who was on the phone, "It's Amy's Team probably. If she is excited then Tails must have did something that might either aid us, or something else." I pouted then since he only gave me at least one name out the entire somewhat answer. He chuckled small at my mood as I looked to him in annoyance, my tail twitching but he simply just smirked right back.

Aunt Amy came right back into the Living room, and judging by the look on her face she had great news to share. She told us loudly in excitement, making me put a finger to my right ear and gently rub it slightly afterwards, "Sonic-Kun and the others we met before might be coming here!" Shadow scoffed at that answer and I tilted my head now in confusion, placing my hands on my lap since I was next to Uncle Shadow on the couch, and my other three aunts were standing, and leaning on the wall. "Who's Sonic?" I asked her kindly.

Seems that was my mistake.

Aunt Amy suddenly went on and on about him, and slightly about her other team mates. Until she got to the part where she would have babies with him and live happily ever after. I then asked her innocently, and with slight confusion as well since I wondered about something, "Aunt Amy?" She then noticed she blabbered once more and blushed as she then looked to me, as the others that were watching, began to have a sudden interest at what was going to happen. Aunt Amy now responded back to me with a kind smile, her blush gone from her face, "Yes Lucy, what is it?" I asked her once more with wanting slightly, "You said you make babies with Sonic Right?" She looked at me confused and the others looked like they were about to laugh, but held it in as I finished asking my question to her, "Then where do babies come from?"

Aunt Amy then paled suddenly and I noticed Uncle Shadow was smirking in amusement right at her, and my other three Aunts were trying to stifle giggles at my question, knowing that they were off the hook for this one. But I truly wanted to know, since they seem to think its funny. Aunt Amy began to sweat slightly still and then answered me, with a forced smile on her face, as she kept avoiding my gaze, "Ummm… let's say that either I'll tell you or," She finally looked at my three aunts and then smirked, and also finishing to me her somewhat answer, "Your other aunts might tell you later." That made my three other aunts pale rather suddenly now, as Uncle Shadow was stifling a laugh at this, and after that we got around for school.

* * *

Uncle Shadow and Aunt Amy decided to stay behind since her team and surprisingly from what she also mentioned, a few others along with Uncle Shadow's as well might be arriving soon, and they want to get all the rooms that was added and settled before I meet them.

But that "Baby Question" was still lingering in my head for some reason still, so I decided to place it to the back of my mind for now as my favorite song from yesterday, came back on the radio; the very same song I rode in with Mommy and Fluttershy in her Yellow-flamed car.

I began to hum to it like before, since my aunts after I went to bed last night, decided to buy a car themselves. It was a van that was one of the brand new ones from Ford Inc. How they managed to get it for only one hundred dollars with mainly everything free, I don't even know.

They were quite surprised at this since my Aunt Aria was driving while briefly looking to me and back to the road, and the other two however looked to me in wonder and shock.

I didn't notice they were staring right at me, mainly Aunt Sonata and Adagio until my song was over, and then I noticed and blushed at them. I weakly asked shyly to them, "What's wrong?" Aunt Sonata thought that was cute, but this time refrained herself to move since she is in a moving vehicle, and Aunt Adagio asked me in wonder in her voice at me, and placing her hands on her lap while doing so, "Lucy, how long have you been able to hum like that?"

I furrowed my eyebrows to think and then gently bit my lip. I tend to bite slightly on my lip when I'm thinking sometimes, a habit which I'm not getting out of and then answered her, "Yesterday with Mommy and Fluttershy…" I noticed the look she gave me and asked curiously, but with slight fear, "Why do you ask?"

Now I noticed they all had shocked looks on their faces. They all thought of one thing, since I was giving them a look of uncertainty to them, Looks like she is able to sing as a Siren after all. Aunt Adagio noticed my facial expression and she softens her look. She then placed her hand on mine, gently rubbing it since she was behind me in the back with Aunt Sonata in the middle like me. She then explained to me what I did was both right and wrong, and then I asked her with a confused glance to her, "Why is it both then?" I was shocked now since the entire ride, they explained some things to me, them being a race known as Sirens and they can sing beautifully thanks to the necklace-like pendants they not only tend wear, but mine as well. They also told me what race my tail came from, and I paled slightly at that. The Siren part I could take, but the other… too much.

Sonata noticed and tilted her head to her Leader/Elder Sister Adagio, and she too noticed my face was pale. Seems it was too much information slightly for her on the Saiyan part. Adagio thought to herself, and re-rubbed my hand and this time my arm, which I was calmed now, and then asked them weakly, "Would that mean I would… Kill others for fun?"

That got another round of shocked looks on their faces and Adagio firmly, but softly responded to me, which my other two aunts agreed with her by nodding their heads as well, "No Lucy, your different then what that race is. Your kind, sweet, and gentle. Even if you somehow end up killing someone, you will regret it and learn from it. And no matter what happens, we will love you anyway."

I looked to them with uncertain feelings, but a forced smile which they relaxed from, but I sighed inwardly. _I hope I don't have to kill anyone at all. I feel like if I did, something bad would of happen to me._ I thought quickly to myself, noticing we were at the school parking lot and parked in the 'Van Section' of the school.

As we got out of the van, I noticed that Mommy and Fluttershy was conversing with what I believe was another girl their age.

The teen girl had regular purple skin with dark purple long hair with pink mixed with darker purple highlights, and a silver star hair clip on the right side of her head. As well as purple colored eyes that was looking between both of them as they conversed. She also had a blue buttoned shirt with a red tie on it, and a purple skirt that had the same star on it as well, but split into two with white stars surrounding it. She also had ivory-pink mixed socks and purple warmers near her black boots with the same star on each one. She also had a navy-blue skinny backpack strapped among her left shoulder, and also seeing her re-adjust it as well for easy carrying.

They took quick notice of us now, and simply waved us over. My Aunts shook their heads no at them, and then my Aunt Adagio was now kneeling to my level and gave me a soft, but firm look as she softly spoke to me, "You can go to them today, but tomorrow it's going to be our turn to watch you, alright Lucy?" I nodded my head quickly and she stood up as they left me; after I gave them a stiff-hug then since they were discussing something important as I couldn't tell which. But I would think of it later as I went to my only human friend and my Mommy with the new girl's location as well.

I briefly looked to my aunts as they gave me a small smile and a wave while I also did the same back, as they then headed to their homeroom. But not seeing the relieved looks on all three of my aunts faces as they saw me briefly head over to them, and finally was out of sight.

I didn't know it at the time, but they were glad I made friends, even though they were older then me.

"Hey Lucy," Mommy said to me and I smiled at her, but was confused from the new girl with her and Fluttershy, "I like you to meet Twilight Sparkle. She's visiting from… out of town." I looked to her shyly and then quickly hid behind Mommy. This confused the new person, Twilight slightly at my actions as she asked Mommy, in a young woman's voice that was smart as I can tell, "So this is Lucy?" Mommy nodded and so did Fluttershy as my pet Zera who I sneaked to school with me, finally came out of my backpack and hissed lightly at her.

This caused her to wobble over briefly in minor shock and quickly look at her in surprise, and I slightly peeked out and turned my head as well as spoke to my pet, "Zera that wasn't very nice of you. She looks nice." This also caused Zera to huff and hiss back to me, in a slight young woman's voice, but raspy as I remembered she is way older than what the others knew from some small late-night conversations I did last night, "I know hatchling, but she smells different than the others. Thought I teach her a lesson to know her rightful place."

I turned my eyes to Miss Twilight and she seemed shocked I spoke back to whatever my pet is to her the same way, as I scolded Zera then, but with a playful glare on my face as I turned to her, "Well, she seemed scared when you did that, apologize to her please." Zera huffed, then gave up as she then told me with a slight hiss, "You may have to do that hatchling for me. It seems some of your friends can't understand us unlike the Caretaker." I was confused at first, then understood as yesterday's event reminded me why and I now turned to Miss Twilight, slightly coming out from behind Mommy and giving her an apologetic look, "Zera says she is sorry for scaring you, Miss Twilight, she was trying to teach you a lesson."

Miss Twilight gave me a suspicious look for a few moments, then smiled at me warmly now as well as brushing herself off when she got up, saying kindly to me, "No worries Lucy. I tend to get jumped most of the time back home, so I'm used to it." I nodded and then turned to Mommy happily, as Zera returned to rest once more in my backpack as I asked her with a tilt to my head, "Mommy, Aunt Adagio said I could hang out with you and your friends all day again today, is that ok?"

I didn't notice Miss Twilight muttered softly in disbelieve to herself saying 'Mommy' in a questioned tone to Fluttershy, who shrugged and mouthed later. She nodded gently and turned to look back at us as Mommy warmly smiled with a soft look in her eyes and then said to me, knowing how sensitive I was, "Of course you can. Let's hope we can avoid any trouble though like we had yesterday." I nodded as I noticed Miss Twilight had a confused face and asked us with one word, "Yesterday?"

Mommy briefly explained some of the stuff, and told her she would tell Miss Twilight the rest later on, as Miss Twilight only nodded with widened eyes at some of the information Mommy told her, looking at me now with my tail uncurled from my waist, as it was waving back and forth happily. It then gently wrapped around Mommy's right-arm as I held her right-hand also without knowing. Mommy softly smiled to herself at this as she didn't know till later on how much it truly means to the Saiyan part of me.

We walked to her first class of the day along with her two friends, and it was Art Class.

Nobody however noticed my tail that was wrapped around my Mommy, as it then quickly uncurled and went around my waist like a belt again as I sat right next to her.

The room was slightly bigger than the principal's office and it was mostly filled with mainly art supplies, and long-wooden tables and chairs. There were only a few students in this room besides Mommy, Fluttershy, and Miss Twilight. The room also had only one long window on one wall which leads outside, and near the end was another part of the window to open it with. At the teacher's desk however was a plaque that read Mrs. Patel. Said teacher was dressed like an artist, but she had short orange hair and blue eyes. She also was around her late twenties and stood at least 5'8 in height with pale skin.

The teacher took quick notice of Miss Twilight and I as she warmly smiled, and shouted loud enough to get everyone's attention, "Ok Class, it seems we have two visitors today…" She trailed off as she noticed Mommy raised her hand for a question, which I looked at her in slight confusion. She pointed to her and then asked with a raised brow, "Yes Ms. Shimmer?" Mommy told her now with confidence, "Mrs. Patel. Lucy here is an understudy to her aunts, and Principal Celestia wanted me to remind you of that, and Twilight here, is visiting for a while." Mrs. Patel looked to me in surprise at that, and then warmly responded back without any words but a simple nod, and the class began.

I didn't know what to mainly to do, and the three with me noticed; mainly Mommy at first then the other two. She looked at me with understanding, and then began to show me how to paint. They were surprised afterwards how quickly I learned as without them noticing I had slightly dazed eyes as I did so, and when class was about to end, to what I painted made us all confused but Miss Twilight.

It was a picture of a creature of some kind, mainly a dragon with random animal parts, dancing with a Pegasus version of Fluttershy in a ballroom of sorts in a cute formal gown.

I thought I did bad at it, until Mommy said to me in awe, "Lucy, this is amazing. It looks like you're a master at painting, and not a beginner at all." I turned to see what the other two thought, but I noticed that Miss Twilight had wide eyes as she stared at the painting, and Fluttershy was confused as the Pegasus seemed familiar to her, but softly said she liked it, to me. Miss Twilight then spoke to me in astonishment after thinking carefully to herself, "Lucy, this seems so real…" She then paused and then asked me with a curious look, "What made you want to paint this though?" I blushed, and leaned into Mommy as I answered her shyly, "I didn't know what it was I was painting, it felt… like I needed to paint this picture."

Now that surprised the three slightly, but before they could ask the bell rang.

* * *

I was with mainly with Mommy, Miss Twilight, and Fluttershy since all three had the same classes today. My stomach however began to gurgle loudly when the bell finally ran for lunch, making me blush. Mommy was giving me a knowing look, but mirth-filled eyes as she glanced at Fluttershy briefly, who did the same. Miss Twilight was later on jaw dropped at how much food I could down in a single setting, or in this case, eat. But then while I was eating, the doors opened, and four girls who were chatting stopped and stared at the table I was at with my Mommy and her friends in shocked silence as well as being awed for how much I ate.

One girl looked athletic and she had rainbow colored hair, and also had light-magenta colored eyes. She also had a t-shirt on that had a cloud with a two-colored thunderbolt showing at the bottom. She also wore a black summer jacket on top of that and shorts made for sports, along with blue sport-like sneakers. She like the rest had their jaws slightly dropped at me. She mainly looked like a tomboy with a few feminine curves, and light blue skin though she had some muscles that showed she must be an outdoor type of person or works out a lot from her activities.

The second girl wore a cowboy hat, and had long-dirty blonde hair with light-green eyes. She also had some freckles on her nose, and slight muscles also showing on her body as well, with a minor feminine figure. It also appears she was wearing a checkered buttoned shirt that showed her stomach briefly, and short-blue jeans and cowgirl boots that were tan colored with regular skin. But on her right breast pocket of her shirt was three red apples stitched to into it.

The third girl had pink, poofy hair and wide blue eyes. She had a slight more developed figure like the girl next to her on her left side. She also wore a combination of a tomboy for a shirt, and a jean-like skirt that was frilly as well as light-blue in color. She also seemed to be twitchy, but what I could see from her, she seems fun to hang out with and she also had light-pink skin with three party balloons on her shirt. And the last girl had ivory colored hair that was long and flowing up to her waist, with white pearl earrings on her ears. She also had dark-purple eyes and pure white skin. She was also wearing something that was fashioned slightly from a fancy store; a fancy female shirt, black skinny jeans. She also had diamonds in a strange pattern also stitched to her shirt, but near the bottom up front. Each girl looked to be the same height as my Mommy, and same age as well.

These were Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity; the other Human Elements of Harmony; Rainbow Dash for Loyalty, Applejack for Honesty, Pinkie Pie for Laughter, and Rarity for Generosity.

I asked Mommy who they are, and she told me their names quickly as they came right over to sit with us, but eyed me as I finished my food. They also noticed Miss Twilight was with them and they conversed, making me listen and I was confused at some parts, but the conversation stopped once they saw my tail.

It was silence for a few moments until Miss Rainbow Dash said to me with sudden worship in her eyes, making me scared from her looking at me as such, with a slight rough but young woman's voice, "I didn't know you were an alien, especially from one of my favorite TV shows!"

I was confused and then asked Mommy innocently, my tail wrapping around her one arm slightly for comfort, "Mommy, am I an alien?" She looked hard at Miss Rainbow Dash for that comment or from my question, as she then quickly turned to me as she said softly; brushing my hair to make me almost purr again, "No Lucy, you're not an alien. But it seems you have some parts for one of course." But while she told me that, they were slightly shocked, and Rarity, quietly said softly to herself questioningly; in a slight British tone, "Mother?"

It was then I looked to Miss Pinkie Pie, as she seems to know something and I asked her with a tilt to my head, but I wanted to ask her something as when she showed... I saw something weird the entire time I saw her, and wanted to know now, "Miss Pinkie?" That got her to pay attention to me rather fast as she quickly turned her head with a wide smile, as she then began to say, in a excited young women's voice, "Yes Lucy-Ducy?" I looked at her weird when she called me that, but inwardly shrugged it off as I finished my question, "How come you look weird, like you seemed to be surrounded by a blue shield of some kind. Why is that?"

That got the girls and Mommy to look at me and Miss Pinkie Pie with sudden wide eyes, at that. She shrugged with her eyes secretly showing minor shock to my words and then responded back sheepishly, in honesty and something else in her eyes that I couldn't make out, "Don't know, you seem to be the only one besides me that really notices that one Lucy."

That also got the other teen girls to look at her like she had two heads, and I gave her a shy smile back, which she grinned at me happily from. I blinked suddenly and random food appeared out of nowhere around my Mommy and the others, later on I would know it was mainly their favorite things to eat.

I looked confused as did the rest of them.

"Where these things come from?" Miss Applejack asked in a slight Texan accent that was mature in her voice to her friends; for her age, and I shrugged and told them truthfully, "I don't know why, but weird stuff has been happening when I feel good for some reason." Miss Twilight looked at me in confusion, until Mommy whispered something briefly into her ear, and her eyes briefly widened as she then looked at me with both disbelieve, and wonder at the same time, in her eyes.

Then all of a sudden the speakers sounded off and it was Principal Luna talking through it. "Attention all students: School is over as of this moment today for safety reasons from what happened in the science lab. So as of today; for at least I estimate for two weeks, the classroom is closed but the class will resume in the Gymnasium after today, thank you."

I blinked once more and asked them with wonder, commenting out loud to myself, "W I get to be at school all day today. That's weird." Mommy and her friends sweat dropped at my words, but we eventually met up with my aunts and they said I could still go with them today like Mommy said I could yesterday. We hugged and said our goodbyes to each other, and we took off. We ended up taking two cars since Mommy and Miss Rarity are the only ones who have a license… whatever that is to use them, and headed to the mall.

* * *

Once we got there we pondered what to do until Miss Pinkie Pie stated to us, tilting her head since we were outside right now, "Why not go see a movie or something?" I turned to her and innocently asked also tilting my head like her to both Mommy and the others, "What's a movie?" That got the girls and Twilight to look at me with astonished looks.

Twilight discovered what movies were like when she arrived her before, it was interesting to say the least as I was told later on how that went. My Mommy however looked at me with sympathy as they all took notice of Mommy's look, but I was deep in my mind wondering what a movie was.

Earlier though on the way here, Twilight told me to simply call her by her name and saying "Miss" to it would make her sound way older then she was, to which I hesitantly agreed too as it was a habit I developed after my Uncle Vernon didn't like me saying the other clients names as such back then, and wanted me to simply call them either Mister or Miss, when I got the chance.

I was interrupted with my single thought on that as I didn't noticed we were already inside and near a part of the mall. It said theater on it though in big letters, and there were posters on the walls that displayed titles to movies I guess. "Bout time you noticed kid, I thought you were going to be in a daze for a while now," answered Miss Rainbow Dash. I looked to her in confusion and told her truthfully, and shyly as well, "I was just thinking what a movie was, Miss Dash." It seems calling her that name was wrong cause she scrunched up her face at this, and noticed my expression on my face afterwards as she quickly softened her features and gently rubbed the top of my head, to which was making me purr suddenly, as she rubbed that certain spot.

She froze and looked at me curiously as she did it again while recalling the spot, and I purred once more. I then heard slight giggling next to us from some of the other girls, but I didn't care I was being rubbed and I purred more when she did it slightly rough. When I noticed she stopped, I looked to her and pouted from not receiving any more.

The girls and my Mommy giggled at this and Mommy then told them, also informing Twilight secretly as well; with some hidden meaning to her words, "She tends to do that if you rub certain parts of either her head or tail."

I noticed Twilight was looking at me, and I looked at her with a tilt to my head, and then asked her being slightly confused, "Twilight. Can I show you something?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow to my question to her, then to the others who simply shrugged their own shoulders wondering what I was doing. I opened my backpack and dug slightly inside, but notice the object I wanted was further. I then went halfway threw, surprising them as they turned to Mommy, who was sheepish and simply shrugged as she was amused at this, 'Enchanted Bag'.

I then pulled an object that means something to me slightly as I then handed it to her as it was from one of my personal collections I owned. She looked at the object in slight confusion. It was a mufti-colored jewel with some strange runes on each side and around it, to what I don't know what it means. She carefully looked at it, and then turned to me and asked curiously, "What is this Lucy?"

I shrugged and told her truthfully as well with a smile on my face, not knowing I was also admitting something from my past, "I don't know what it is Twilight, but it showed up around my seventh birthday in my cupboard-room, and kept me asleep from my bad dreams."

Unknown to me, Mommy (Sunset) and the others were shocked at my blunt admittance to the object slightly, and they each had thoughts running through their own heads from my other remark to my words. Mommy's however was inward rage, which she cooled off rather quick in surprise as on her left-first finger, no one noticed besides me was a small flame that briefly appeared at the tips. _I'll worry about that later, right now I'm going to let Lucy pick the movie, since she seems to never been to one before._ Sunset thought to herself before smiling at me while she dismissed the mini flame. But the others decided to simply smile, and then we got to the person selling tickets to the movies.

It was a guy that was green skinned, and was dressed as a bell waiter from old hotels as he asked snidely to us, making me flinch from his confirmed glare at us all, "What would it be girls. I have no time to dally." I then looked at him confused and tilted my head again, and as the others were deciding to what movie they also not only want me to see, but also them as well, I saw a poster that caught my sudden interest. It mainly showed a picture of a giant reptile-like foot in middle of a city at night.

Mommy noticed my interested look and asked my kindly, making me slightly jump without meaning to, "Do you want to see Godzilla Lucy?" That got the others to look at her and then at me then.

I blushed as I then nodded shyly. She gently rubbed my shoulder with her left hand, and used the card the Principal gave her and then told them why she was paying. To say they were slightly shocked at this, and Mommy told them she would explain later.

We got candy, popcorn, drinks, and I got my first soda product to which it was a frozen coke, and we went to the very first theater that showed the title of the movie I took interest on, and we went inside.

I was then wide eyed in awe at the size of the area we were at. It was slightly big with loads of soft, comfy chairs and built-in cup holders. There was also at the back was a large white-blank screen to which I was confused at, as I was currently being led by Mommy to sit next to her.

As we were sitting and stuff, Twilight was on my left, and Mommy was on my right; Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie was on Mommy's side, while Fluttershy and Applejack was on Twilight's as we quietly talked until the movie starts, with Rarity being next to Applejack.

While we talked the other girls told me to simply call them by their names, except Rarity as she find it flattering for some reason, but then stated from the looks of not only Mommy, but the others that it could be a nickname if I wanted to call her that, and I beamed at her for that as well.

One of the questions however was turned to me as Twilight asked me kindly, since everyone was busy talking to themselves now, Mommy included, as we showed up early for the movie, "Lucy, how is it going so far for you first movie experience, that is?" I nodded shyly at her, but with a look of excitement on my face also.

I then answered her honestly, briefly drinking my frozen coke as well, "It seems fun so far. Like I said, I never seen one before. My former family never let me go with them to see one." She looked confused and I explained slightly of my life, which I didn't notice that the others were listening to me, and Mommy looked to them with a shushing sound and mouthed-out 'Just listen' to them. But when I got to the part of what my aunts are, she was wide eyed at this and asked me hesitantly, "You said you're part Siren and your aunts are ones as well as your biological mom?" I nodded shyly and she was about to ask until the room suddenly began to dim, meaning the movie was finally about to start. She looked to Mommy and she in-turn told her quietly later, and she nodded as we began to enjoy ourselves.

When it was getting near the end of the movie with that Nick guy was being chased by the Mini Godzilla's; I decided to call them, I noticed that one of them stopped suddenly, and that confused us as it looked right at me. Since we were the only ones to see this movie right now as it was early in the day. We were confused at this as the film only showed the Baby Godzilla mainly looking at me, and then I heard Pinkie Pie began to whisper to Rainbow Dash, " _Is it supposed to do this?_ " She shook her head no and whispered back but loudly enough for us to hear her, nervously I might add, " _I've seen the movie five times so far, and it never did this at all._ "

We all looked to her, but me in confusion as my entire focus was then back on the Baby Godzilla and all of a sudden, it touched the screen slightly, and a mini claw came out of it, making a curious sound to itself and then slowly began to back up.

Mommy and the others stood still rather fast but I tilted my head to the side in even more confusion and thought to myself, is this part of the movie, if it is, its weird but cool slightly.

All of a sudden it charged at the screen and leapt out of it. Mommy and the others were frozen still and I looked at the screen which now shut off automatically as the creature looked at it in confusion and wailed to itself from what just happened I think. I turned to Mommy slightly curious and pointed to it, "Is the movie supposed to do that, because Baby Godzilla is scared and confused." They looked to me and now noticed how calm I was in all of this, and Mommy asked me with wonder as the creature decided to lie down now, showing it was completely harmless, slowly as the others got up a bit to move out, "Lucy you said it was confused and scared right?" I nodded my head, and before they could stop me, I ran down to the creature.

They looked at each other and ran up to catch me before they knew it was too late as I was there already, petting the Baby Godzilla, which took a sudden interest at me.

They now froze in place and not made any movements as they dropped suddenly when the thing licked my face as I giggled. But as they were sitting up, most of the girls froze once again as I spoke to it like I spoke with my pet, Zera; who I left at home before we decided to head to the mall in the first place.

They all turned except Fluttershy who knew I could talk to snakes or apparently all reptiles now and she sheepishly shrugged and then told us what happened yesterday entirely, and it took at least a half hour as I just kept talking as well chatting with Baby Godzilla. It was interested that it was from a fiction-based movie made by people, but now made real for some reason.

Probably my... magic. It still slightly hard for me to accept that word still even though my aunts tell me that it isn't really a very bad word at all. I couldn't explain it, but for some reason she was different then Zera... it was as if something that was blocked, is slowly unblocking between me and the Baby Godzilla, like something interesting down the road.

When Mommy finished explaining and they also noticed I was still hissing to the creature and purposely it was hissing back in the same tongue as me, this entire time. It was Rainbow Dash that asked out loud first to all of us, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but... This... Is awesome! But where are we going to put the guy?" I then stood up since it involved my new friend, and tilted my head as well as placing my hands behind my back as I asked slightly cute to them, "Why not take her with us?" I noticed Rainbow Dash sweat drop as she now knew she got the gender wrong.

They looked like that idea was slightly crazy, but Twilight looked at me curiously as she softly yet kindly asked me then, coming to me now and placing a hand on my shoulder, noticing a slight magical pulse was around me and made a mental note to tell the others, "What do you have in mind Lucy?" I beamed at her and also was slightly sad they thought they didn't have faith in me as I simply told her, "I can call my Grandpa and have him take her to my house."

Now they looked like they had thought I was crazy and Applejack now stood by me as I was stating my obvious answer to them, "Sugahcube, I don't think you have a phone to use to call your Grandpa, to us." I looked to her as if she was stupid, and she looked at me with an eyebrow raised as I told her straight; but shyly my answer once more to that, "He doesn't need a phone. I just need to say his name for him to come here." They all looked amused except Mommy and Fluttershy, but Twilight noticed my magic since she is indeed the Princess of Element of Magic; for both worlds, flux slightly as I looked to those that didn't believed me and decided to prove to them with a huff, and I cupped my hands and shouted loudly, "Grandpa Aeroza, can you help me please?"

I knew who Mr. Aeroza was now, because last night while I slept, I met him in my dreams after I chatted with Zera, and we chatted with some fun parts, and let's say it was a theme park of some kind he help me make in my mind while I was sleeping; for defensive purposes to what he told me to my brief understanding, as well as other things.

All of a sudden right beside me and to the shock of the girls except the ones that knew what was coming, a bright light showed, and in the place was Grandpa Aeroza, looking at me amusingly as he also stated from noticing the reptile-like kaiju, also with a hidden look of shock between her and myself; but kept it without suspicion. "I take it you need help getting this girl to your home, Moonflower?"

I nodded a simple yes and smiled as he merely snapped his fingers to make one of his portals, appeared. I hissed to my new friend who I decided to call Rena, and she then looked at me with understanding and licked my face one last time, making me giggle as she took off in a small sprint through the portal, and it vanished.

Mommy and the others jaws dropped now as my idea worked and their own ideas, or what they were going to suggest, wouldn't. I smiled at her and Twilight Sparkle had her jaw slightly dropped at not what happened, but at who was in front of her. She turned to me, and then him a few times, and then looked to Mommy as she said slightly loud to her in both confusion and awe; "You know the Elemental Warrior?" She simply nodded and was amused at how her friend was reacting to all this. But Grandpa looked on with even more amusement and simply stated to them, "Well that's who I am, but it's one of many titles I have at the moment."

We all looked to him now in confusion, and I asked him with wonder as he noticed and turned to me, placing his arms behind his back, "How many you have Grandpa?" He chuckled and looked briefly to the others and then back at me as he smirked suddenly as well as stated with mirth, "As far too many to count of my age." He noticed the others were confused, and simply chuckled and told them, "If you knew my true age you faint right away."

Grandpa then sensed something was off around the entire area we're at, and then quickly shushed everyone before we can even begin to ask him something, or me to ask if he could take us to that one world he promised to take me, from when we talked in my dreams. He simply smiled at my idea-based thought, but quickly went back to a serious look, and quickly said a spell too fast for any of us to hear, and we were then teleported outside the mall with also to his amusement once more, our beverages behind us, and shrunk to fit into a purse as well as spelled to not go stale, or even spill at all to their faces to Grandpa's brief mischief. They muttered 'Discord's Third Cousin' to make me look at them now in minor confusion as I gathered them up, and then placed them into my bag for safe keeping, which also stunned them still as to how much it can store.

Now the mall to everyone's and I's shock, was now in ruins thanks to an unexpected explosion, and everyone inside thankfully was currently outside, but running away like something frightened them all.

Grandpa looked at the now demolished, burning building and suddenly widened his eyes as he also turned back to us, shouting while channeling some energy into his hand, "Stay back! Whoever summoned this creature didn't know what he or she was doing!" I and everyone panicked as we did as he said to do and a barrier of some kind suddenly began to surround us all.

He quickly shot off like a speeding bullet without saying anything, but Grandpa then hit a barrier from the flames, a dark-like barrier. Then we shivered as something roared loudly, that also seemed otherworldly. The flames from the ruined building then did something; they seemed to be getting absorbed inwards from what we don't know from where we are right now. Once the entire fire pit from the building was gone. The roar we heard a few moments ago roared, but very loud this time from the same area, at the demolished building. Suddenly the ground began to suddenly shake, and the rubble around the demolished mall began to shift. What showed itself froze us in an unexpected way, it was something I thought I read from my book, but it looks… tainted somehow.

It stood nearly 45 feet in height with mostly showing-off pure muscle. It also had flames within its mane; probably from the fire from the area it came from. It also had a face of an enraged lion, but also it stood up like a person, but it had a horse's lower body, but instead of hooves it had dragon-like feet with wicked looking claws that seemed metallic, like its claws from its two hands, with five fingers each. Its tail was split into six dark-like strands that were very thick and controlled. Its teeth were stained with blood, but mainly white and its eyes were also all yellow, and slightly glowing. It also had spikes going from the middle of its back, and all the way to all of its tails.

Then I just noticed it was sniffing the air and then turned to look right at me. I gulped from its look, which I do not want to know about as it slowly started to move towards not only us, but Grandpa who had a hard look now on his face. It then roared loudly and also surprised us as it began speaking loudly as well, and it sounded rough, smooth, and demonic at the same time as it never kept its eyes off of my form with it now grinning wickedly as well while talking to us, "I **was told to retrieve someone by any cost, and I smell the child close by. You fools will not interfere at all, or you may suffer the wrath of my power, the Demon of Flames and Beasts, Kalphamos!** " I gulped as we all knew what he meant, well mainly Mommy and Fluttershy as they quickly hugged me and placed me then behind them, surprising the girls from what that meant: It was me he was after.

It took notice of that movement they did of course, and grinned wider as it smelled a little longer in my direction and now breathed deeply enough for some flames to be cast out of its nose; in smaller doses of flames, as it now had a grin still on it's face, looking at us all with it also looking mainly at me with a sudden gleam in its eyes now, " **There you are girl. Now to take you to him for my prize!** "

It then charged rather fast at us from its size, but Grandpa blocked him, and then summoned his weapon quickly as well as sliced the beast up in some places, making the lion-thing roar in pain at this and slightly wobbled backwards. It shook its mane as it then glared from me, to him harshly and then roared rather loud enough that we had to cover our ears, but only slightly.

Grandpa then charged at the beast but it roared again, but more powerful and to our surprise the barrier Grandpa made for us to be safe in, now shattered.

We decided to run from the area and since it saw that, it wickedly laughed and now placed two fingers into its mouth and made a strange whistle-like sound.

We didn't stop to find out what that meant, but we eventually came to a medium-sized park area I didn't know the name of yet by the time we decided it was good enough for us to rest.

We were all then panting slightly, and for some reason I was only panting a little, but not tired at all which they took some notice. Rarity however looked herself over in disgust and now complained to us, making us turn to her then, "Augh! Look at my attire, it's filthy and I'm all sweaty!"

I and the others sweat dropped as she ignored us and complained to no one and I turned to them, with a question of annoyance pointing at her as Rarity was still ranting to herself, "Is she always like this when it comes to running?" They all shrugged and Applejack then told me, with fewer pants of getting air into her lungs now, "Well, she is mainly a fashion person so Rarity tends to or tries to look her best Sugahcube. But I get your point, it's getting annoying right now for her complaining this long."

Pinkie Pie then began to shiver with her spine and looked frightened as she softly said to herself as well, "Oh-no this isn't good…" I turned to her and I then began to ask since I was slightly curious what she meant, since I heard her, "What do you-" but I was suddenly interrupted as I was quickly without warning, grabbed and then pulled away from the group of my friends and Mommy. They quickly noticed this and began to chase me, Rarity was behind them since she took a few seconds too late to notice.

I began to be scared and I also started to struggle as the thing I couldn't make out kept trying to drag me away from them. But I decided to do the one thing that would work since I somehow knew it was a male. I leaned back a bit…. and I then kicked him where the sun won't shine, so to speak. He suddenly dropped me to cover his special place with both hands and leaned away from me.

I then quickly stood up and began to head back to Mommy and the others as quickly as I can, but I was then grabbed by someone else, who I couldn't make out as well since I now noticed they were both wearing strange cloaks. But this other guy seemed far more powerful as he then spoke smoothly in a British accent, but I shivered from his tone as he spoke to his partner I guess it was, with mirth in his scary voice, "For crying out loud she is just a little girl." Said person on the ground seemed to glare under his hood and then slowly stood up and glared back at me, and harshly stated in a girly-like man voice, which also chilled me as well, "Well, you would be in pain as well fool if she kicked you there. We're both males." The one holding me I thought or felt, rolled his eyes at him, and was about to respond until a voice shouted which brought hope to me, "Let her go now!" It was Mommy and her friends.

The person still holding me, gripped me rather tight, making me wince briefly as he looked at them. He then laughed right in their faces as he spoke curiously, but with fake amusement, "Now what would that accomplish foolish human? We were told to simply to just grab this child, and that's what we did. Now we just need to take her to him."

"To whom?" Stated Twilight to the one holding me, as he then lowered his hood and it slightly freaked me out. It was a man that was green, had somewhat ears, magenta colored eyes, and a human face but white. There were also black spots on his somewhat green armored skin.

He then looked to me with amusement this time since I was glaring at him defiantly, and in slight fear in my eyes and then back to them, making a mock bow as he still held me but this time in his left armpit as he then said coldly to them as well, "My name is Cell (1), and if you're wondering who wants her, then it's the one that how do you say…interested with this girl, since he owns myself and my comrade here." Pointing his free hand back to the panting teammate who was still glaring at me, and I simply tilted my head to him; with a sheepish expression on my face.

Rainbow Dash had wide eyes at them quickly as she finally realized from what I saw on her face who the two might be, since the other one spoke rather rude to Cell, "I want to get this done and over with. This pathetic monkey is nothing but trouble here." Rainbow Dash then pointed as well as shouted, shocking the others from her anime show knowledge, "You're both Cell and Frieza (2) from the Dragonball Z series... But you're supposed to be dead!"

That made them all receive slight smirks from both fighters as they turned to them with wicked smirks, and the one, Frieza, lowered his hood and it was indeed him. They were about to make a witty comeback or something, but they were interrupted as I was snatched once more by another cloaked person. He was in an all black-cloak and he softly gave me a stern look, with to what I believe to be relief in his eyes to which I can't make out what color was since he had his hood up. I quickly went to Mommy as he then stood in front of us, and summoned a key-like weapon which was all black with silver runes on it.

Cell growled at what just happened, and the other person lowered his hood. It was a black-haired young man that looked to be in his late twenties, and he had amber-colored eyes with slits. He then spoke, in a slightly deep mature male voice, "Tell you Master your mission failed once more fools. Tell him that his creation is now dead and after that, you too can head back to your worlds." That froze the two slightly and before they could comment, a very powerful force suddenly brought them all to their knees, even us as well, making Mommy concerned at how I was breathing heavily from this sudden pressure.

A males voice then echoed while speaking throughout the area; chilling me as it was the voice from one of my many nightmares I had before when I was little. "You don't need to boy. I am here to deal with my failed… slaves; I think the correct term it was. But I do need the child… Her blood is what I need to finish the one main project I have been doing for at least a few years." The voice sounded icy, but smooth when we all heard it.

It was then I was thirdly snatched by some unseen force once more, and this time I was getting suddenly angry as I complained to nothing out loud, "What is it with people taking me away from my Mommy!" I felt whatever person this was that had me, sweat dropped at my angry statement to it and then decided to huff. I then felt I was frozen stiff, like I couldn't move my entire body at all. I was now beginning to panic a lot from this as I thought I saw a smirk come from whoever this was.

I then got a good look to see a man, with brown hair, and wire-frame glasses in a white kimono. He also had a sword which pulsed weakly, making me feel sorry for the blade for some reason, and he had a small-sharp nose with his eyes closed, but I can somehow feel them glare at me.

He then laid me down onto a nearby tree and then looked back to the group of supposed heroes and villains, as the man simply smirked at them, making them freeze from the sheer power that was coming straight off from this stranger. Mommy however was angry as it is, glaring at him now and he simply turned to her with a wider smirk. She noticed my eyes were the only things moving, and showing emotion; since I was frozen somehow from my view of her.

Seems before anything happened, he looked to Cell and Frieza as they then suddenly began to scream in sudden agony as they were turned into to our surprise as I saw it happen with my own wide eyes, into two orbs based on their power about the size of a large marble; Cell's was pure green, and Frieza's was a dark purple. They were then grabbed by him, and he looked right back to me.

This truly shocked my friends and Mommy but she was still angry at this man for holding me hostage still, as he also pulled a red marbled orb out of nowhere, and looked to the three with his eyes now open, and it was nothing but black where the major eye parts; to what I heard from science class today stated everyone mostly has, with yellow and red mixed colored eyes, and then back to me as he then stated in a curious but forbid-like tone to us, "I wonder what would happen if I use these three on her…" I was scared now from what I can sense he was going to do to me, and I could tell by the shiver of fear from Mommy that she knew as well. The guy with the weird weapon however, charged at him and he simply grabbed him by the wrist, and tossed him casually into the air. Afterwards the stranger kicked him before he began to fall to the ground, and thrown him right into a few trees with his free hand that injured him, and then knocked him out.

I was somehow able to move now, but it felt like my entire body was very heavy; like I was made out of bags of sand or something as such, and he noticed me quickly as well as now glared, losing the grin he had. He suddenly was right at me with hard-to-track speed, choking me now to which caused my friends to shout my name in dreaded fear.

Mommy had tears forming in her eyes, knowing that this person is too powerful and they could do nothing but watch me like this. He smirked back at them, but at the one I called Mommy, and then back at me with a weird gleam in his eyes as he held the three small orbs in between his fingertips, and noticed my arm was covered. He was then curious and then he swiftly removed my sleeve.

Then his eyes widen in brief realization with him then looking at me with an even more wicked grin as he saw my forehead as well for my crescent-scar as he now stated to himself with everyone as well as I hearing him, with a knowing look at what they are, "So you're the supposed 'Harmony Child' then. The one who is a Mixed Child of a chosen destiny... Now this will be truly interesting to do now."

Before he could complete whatever he was going to do to me, he was forcibly smacked away from me by Grandpa's gloved fist while he also staggered back, as Grandpa then also stood in front of me protectively and quickly glanced back at me, and went right back to look at him; stating to me carefully as he was wanting to know in honesty, "Are you alright Moonflower?" I spoke weakly, and coughed as well, my neck slightly hurting yet I made sure my pendent is ok, to which thankfully it was. My tail drooping in fear as well, "I-I'm fine Grandpa. But h-he was ab-about to do something t-to me." I told him.

My Mommy and the others quickly came to me and this time I felt I was safe with them. Grandpa now glared at the person, and told him rather coldly with a firm look to the man, "Aizen Sosuke (3). The supposedly dead Shinigami from the world known as Soul Society. You know you're supposed to be dead."

The person now known as Aizen, simply smirked right back at him, but suddenly looked to the blade he has in slight shock as it quickly vanished from his side. It then ended up next to Mommy to most of our confusion. Mommy then not only looked to the blade the person used to have, in shock, but began to hold it as she suddenly as well as quickly, felt connected to it now.

"Seems I lost my weapon to a girl from another dimension. Pity, it was a failed weapon from the start." He then now scoffed and stood up making me scared as he looked right back at me. I noticed as the others saw that Aizen still had the three small marbled orbs in his right hand, and they slightly clinked together in a marble noise they are known for as he briefly looked to them, and then right back at me with the gleam in his eyes still.

The area somehow got darker than it did before since we were in some shaded parts of this park-area, and out of the shadows some creatures that was pitch black with glowing yellow eyes showed up, and each one was twitching slightly, like they were waiting for orders.

Aizen simply pointed at me, and the creatures began to suddenly charge fast. Grandpa now began to slash each and everyone as they vanished into sparkled dust mixed with a floating red… heart? Each heart though went up into the air quickly before vanishing.

Grandpa glared at Aizen, who we all realize now in slight horror: Aizen wasn't where he was before, and then I heard him right in my left-ear, making me slowly turn around to see he was right next to me, "You can't escape." He re-grabbed me and then quickly teleported right back to where he was previously as I was then recaptured by the man once again. Before Grandpa could react to him, Aizen then held a strange yet special dagger of sorts to my throat, with him also multitasking with his left-arm; holding me and as well holding the sharp-jagged metal dagger.

It was merely a waiting game now to see who would go first, him or Grandpa. Aizen let out a small laugh as he then proceeded what he was going to do to me earlier: he shoved all three marbled orbs into each of my runes separately on my arm, making me suddenly began to scream in minor agony. Instead of blood though, he channeled when he did this with some kind of energy, from his hand, and each orb was absorbed into the runes.

Aizen then tossed me harshly back, and into my Mommy as I felt suddenly sleepy but yet still awake from experiencing what happened.

He tilted his head now as if he heard something and now gave a scowl on his face as Aizen now looked to them, and then at me lastly, fear in my eyes from him as he simply stated loudly for us to hear, "Seems we have to postpone the fight… For now. I'm wanted somewhere else. But I will indeed come back for the child." Aizen summoned some kind of metallic gate from behind him, and before Grandpa could catch him he then parted with some last words quickly to me and the girls, making us shiver from fear slightly, and Mommy clinging me in a hug made for comforting me, "Hope you enjoy your 'Forced Gift' little girl, as I am hoping you can control the new powers I have bestowed upon you."

Aizen then vanished along with the gate when he left. Grandpa swore slightly, but not enough to let me hear what word he used and quickly turned to me in quick concern.

Then I felt my entire body was suddenly on fire, like I was in a fire pit of some kind; making me scream again in sudden burning pain.

Mommy turned to Grandpa as he quickly came over to both me and her, since I was now lying down on her lap... well my head on her lap and the rest on the ground as I screamed some more in agony. "Can't you do something?" Exclaimed Mommy to him, looking at Grandpa worried over what was happening to me. He placed a hand, and it felt cool to the touch, making me moan to it as he then turned to the rest of us, and simply stated with sadness, "There isn't any medical cure or spell that could get this out of her, but there is one thing we could do. It is early though, but it is a 50/50 chance we have to take."

I was barley aware at this moment what was going around me, and my sight was getting blurry with each passing minute to where I couldn't almost see them.

Then I heard who I thought was Twilight, as she spoke to him, "What do you mean early for her? It sounds like it could be very risky." I thought it was mixed with worry and slight fear for me as she stated/asked him that.

I felt movement as he then placed a hand on my chest, where my heart is and one on my head once more, and then Grandpa spoke saying now to them, "It has to deal with her inheritance from my own bloodline; the royal bloodline of a Harmonion that was also given to my daughter and her twin. But I have to have consent with Sunset here since Lucy mainly sees you at this moment as her mother figure."

There was a slight pause in the group as I heard whispers slightly from everyone, except Mommy and Twilight as I felt a tear drop now land on my cheek. I somewhat knew it was from her, and I didn't really want to see Mommy sad at me for what that man done. "I'll do whatever it takes to help her." Was my Mommy's simple answer to him, and then next thing I knew after a few moments of hardly hearing any words from them now, I felt warm energy passing through me as well as from Grandpa. As he started chanting something very long that I couldn't understand, and I then just simply, blacked out.

* * *

When I came to, I was somewhere that was completely pitch-black.

I thought I remembered being here, but I don't. But when I looked down I gasped as the floor had images. Tons of images, but most of the circle-like portraits were blank yet most of them were all also showing true images of my family, friends, and some people I didn't know who they were. But in the middle of it all, as they were linked by a blue line to one person: Me.

It was then noticed something or someone was behind me, so I slowly turned around, and it was one of the people in the portraits.

It was the red haired lady, but she was wearing golden armor made with ruby-gem like lines with runes just the same; mixed with some kind of green metal with also some red in the mix. She also had on her right-side of her was a weird looking blade of some kind. She also seemed to be in tears and at the same time she was softly smiling at me.

The lady then all of a sudden came right up to me, and… hugged me softly as she now also whispered, in a surprisingly British accent; sort of like mine with it being strangely… familiar to me, " _I thought I wouldn't see you again my little girl._ " I looked to her confused, but unknown to me my arms slowly, but surely wrapped around her in the same way, but in a slightly small hug.

The lady then pulled away from me, and then sadly smiled, as she then saw I was giving her confused looks to why she did that. She then spoke softly to me, now kneeling to my height and brushing my hair gently at the same time, " _I wouldn't blame you for not remembering me sweetie, but if it helps I was there when you were born. I'm your real Mommy._ " I looked to her in slight shock with wide eyes also, but I didn't move. I felt I sort of remembered a woman with the same hair… and the same eyes as I looked closely and I then began to slightly gulp and weakly asked her with a little realization, both curious and feeling another emotion I couldn't understand at all, "Mommy?" She looked at me with a shocked look on her face as she just realized she somehow knew I remembered her, and re-hugged me, and I this time did the same, without hesitation.

After a few moments of us hugging each other warmly, as well as feeling my heart do the same as well somehow, we gently pulled apart as she smiled warmly at me. " _I'm happy that you have someone on the outside to look after you, but now I can as well." I was a little confused at what she meant, but she sheepishly smiled at me while rubbing her head with her free hand and simply said, "Your new mother through your magic dear, but I'm not only here to tell you that._ " She then helped me up as we both now stood. She than had a look of slight regret, like she was about to tell me something I didn't want to know or do, and it was the first, " _You see Lucy, I slightly survived that night, where you were called; by the stupid brits as the Girl-Who-Lived, because it was mainly me who saved you. But you almost died that night as well._ " I was about to ask a question about that, and she then simply put her left hand on my lips, and told me softly, " _Let me please finish Lucy, ok?_ " I slowly nodded and she smiled warmly at me, but with sad eyes still. " _We both survived that night, but I was forced to be part of your heart, and your soul. And in turn I didn't get a chance to talk to you the entire time you were with my former sister. The way she let them hurt you all these years along with her new family, made me want to try and get out, and rip her to pieces!_ " I gave her a raised eyebrow and she now blushed at this as well as my look, since when she spoke she had her left-arm raised with a fist formed, shaking slightly with some fire in her eyes.

I sweat dropped at the end of her statement to my former family, she coughed before continuing, " _Anyways, to answer your question, I am indeed part of you now, and as such I get to be by your side as a Main Spirit to the Weapon I'm here to help you unlock, forcibly; Thanks to the Shinigami person._ "

I was confused once more, but I was also curious as I now asked her; titling my head and she took notice of my tail now with soft eyes, "What do you mean as my Main Spirit? Your alive right?" I noticed her sad look with slight longing, as she then placed a gentle hand on my left-shoulder, making me look to her as she then stated with a mixture of both happiness, and remorse, " _It's both ways Lucy. You see I did die officially in the real world, but I didn't die when I fused with both your heart and soul. So that means if you are able to dream, to summon me to the field of battle as your weapon, and say something to the words, Bankai, I will be able to do things with you._ " I didn't notice that I had tears flowing from both of my eyes, and she gently brushed them away with her warm-yet cold hands, and sadly smiled to me.

"How touching this is Frieza. I think I might gag a bit from a mother-daughter bonding moment." A familiar voice stated out loud, which made me freeze in place and I then slowly turned my head to see that both Cell and Frieza, along with someone new was here. But this time I got to see their full forms without them hiding themselves in cloaks.

Cell's body matched his entire wellbeing, but he stood at least 7 and a half feet in height, and was muscled slightly with two wings protruding behind his back, and a small stinger-like tail in the middle. He also had black fingernails and pale hands, along with two three-toed feet that seemed to make him balance on anything.

Frieza on the other hand was mainly pure white, except where his ears are, and are just like Cells, but a slight purple color. He also had ivory colored lips and a longer tail like a Pokémon I knew from a year ago watching the tablet on that day I got the 'X' scar on my chest (bet you guys can't guess what it is?). He only stood though around the same height as my friends and Mommy, which is 5'9 in height, and was slightly muscular but not too much. He also had a purple-like splotch on his head, the top part that is.

The third person was a man who was evenly seven foot in height, but he had mainly blood-red hair and a slight scar on the right side of his face. He also wore a fire-like kimono in design, but the type like Aizen wore, but at the bottom also showed both yellow and red flames, and the entire thing was like his hair, blood-red. He also had two-toed sandals with matching socks he wore on his feet. His eyes however were pure blue, with slants in the middle like a cat. And he had slight whisker-like patterns on both cheeks. He looked to be from Japan but with a more bronze skin tone. But the one thing that also stood out the most was the nine fox-like tails that matched his hair and at the tips, they were pitch-black.

My real mom also froze, and then looked to me calmly with mirth to her eyes as she then softly said to me, " _Excuse me a second sweetie, and let me do something real quick._ " I watched as my real mom then went up to Cell and Frieza, but I noticed the other person was not there, until I heard a deep-like cough and I now turned to see he was right next to me, just standing there looking at me with a sheepish look on his face, and he then rubbed the back of his head slightly. I titled my head to the left side and asked him kindly, but curious, "Who are you?"

Before he could answer, I quickly heard a loud moan coming from both Cell and Frieza. When I turned my head and then winced to them slightly in sympathy. My real mom did something to them both, and let's just says it was where the sun won't shine, hard. She then clapped her hands in satisfaction and then looked to see the other person by me, who waved slightly. She unknowingly then blushed, but quickly recovered and went to stand beside me as I then returned to the guy, which was simply next to me.

He then answered my question before the interruption, and kindly looked to my eyes while doing so, made a slight firm look showing some kind of grin that reminded me of a fox, in a slight deep but mature tone of voice, "The name is Kurama, but I guess you can't tell what I am, can you?" I shook my head no, but my real mom when I turned to her had a look on her face as if she knew who he was, and crossed her arms under her chest and stated plainly to him, " _You're a fox demon are you not?_ "

Kurama looked both surprised and also shocked at her blunt comment and then sighed as he then again rubbed his head and now nodded sheepishly. I turned to her wondering about what she meant, "Mom?" She turned to me with a slight hum sound as I asked her, "He doesn't look like one, besides the tails, but if he is one... why is he here, along with those buttheads?" I also pointed to the downed two I mentioned, who were slowly recovering from the attack from my mom.

"Well, I could answer that… Lucy right?" Kurama asked me kindly, tilting his head as he did so. I did a single nod, and he then continued, "It was that Shinigami's fault that I'm here along with these two buffoons. But that's what you get for being a Demon Lord of the mighty Biju Clan." Now I was confused, and so was my mom this time. He noticed that both Cell and Frieza were silently observing them as they recovered, and simply crossed their arms standing there a couple of feet away from us.

Then all of a sudden we all felt a slight pressure all around us, even the two buffoons. It was coming from up above us, and we all now slowly looked up, and gasped, well mainly my mom and me, as Kurama's eyes narrowed into deeper slits. Cell and Frieza had a slight smirk on their faces, but had slight fear in their eyes when I briefly noticed them, and back to what we were looking at.

It was a huge bird-like monster made of silver-like metal, with glowing red eyes, and a strange symbol that reminds me of a cross on it, but it instead of bird-like sounds, it roared loudly, making me cover my ears. Mom on the other hand gasped as if she knew the bird-like monster. We turned to her as she softly stated, but loud enough for us to hear her, which was saddened slightly, " _Fawkes?_ " Said monster looked to her and its eyes softened as it then looked to me with even softer eyes. But then it sensed something nearby, turned around as a darker version of itself came with a different symbol on its chest. The two attacked each other from their claws, and beaks. I looked to her as I was about to tell her to do something, since she is my mom she would be stronger than me. But then a flash appeared in my right-hand, and I looked and gaped slightly.

It was a katana of some sorts, but the blade was more developed more as it was silver with gold runes on both sides. The handle felt like it was made of soft fur, but sturdy leather at the same time and the connecting part of the blade and handle, resembled a dragons head. It was also very light, and easy to wield in my hand, not making me use my other one to hold onto it. The dragon head also had the same eye color as mine, but with two real emeralds imbedded into the sockets. And the dragon head was metallic with both silver and gold coloring mixed.

I stared at the weapon now in slight awe, and mom was shocked at the current weapon in my hand, and softly sighed and said something I couldn't hear. Both birds attention was now on me, and the two were mainly looking at the weapon in my hand as I heard two voices surprisingly say to me in my head, " ** _Free us, so we are one once more…_** " I looked confused and my weapon did something automatically. It quickly shot a beam of pure light right through them and with a bright flash they fused together. Now it was a metallic red phoenix if I had to guess as it vanished and faintly said to not only me, but the rest of us, " ** _Thank you Lucy, I am in your debt when you come…_** " I turned to mom and she seemed confused as well at what just happened. But saddened at what fate the bird was in before showing up whatever this place is.

A slight, mature feminine voice echoed around us now, mainly pleased at someone, or in this case me, " ** _You have passed your hidden trial. You may seemed confused Harmony Wielder, but you brought balanced slightly back to the majestic bird once more._** " I was looking all over, and my mother was quickly amused at me when I did this and she simply said to me, warmly I might add with humor in her voice, " _That my dear daughter is the voice of the place were in right now, in fact she rules this place. The Abyss of Inner hearts._ " I felt the air or what I felt was air, felt warm in agreement as it then continued its speech, shocking not only me but everyone but mom as well, " _ **Those all around you are bound to you. A woman that gave birth, and died for you. A Demon who was once a part of a greater scheme. Two warrior's from a different world-like dimensions pulled here against their wills, and forced to be part of you. Fate and Destiny declared this day the reawakening of the True Prophecy. The Prophecy of Harmony and Twilight. Now go, the wielder of Astral Dragoon. Take heed though: time and time again, the foes of the ancients will reach his head. Faith to all those you loves, unless of course your time we are gone from within.**_ "

Then the air became clear, and we all now felt whatever presence was likely gone.

Mom and the others looked at each other, after a few moments as they began to talk. It simply turned out the voice was somewhat right.

Cell and Frieza said they only just met a week or so ago, when they were suddenly pulled from their own worlds they conquered, and ended up fighting shadow-like creatures like we encountered from Aizen. They then ended up upon his doorstep so to speak and were forced as slaves for him. Kurama was a different story though. He was extracted from his previous host in his dimension from him, since his own dimensional world was ending anyways and was then turned into that orb-like gem and had to endure the torment by watching through the orb inside.

So it also turned out what Mr. Sosuke did to me was not only a blessing, but a slight curse.

You see, he gave me some bloodlines. Thanks to Cell here, I have regeneration and more healing from him, and from his comrade Frieza, a more increased intelligence, and from them both along with Kurama, enhanced strength, power, and some knowledge of some attacks I could use to my own benefit. To say my mom and I were surprised at their confessions since they mellowed out now knowing they were now stuck here.

It even showed after a while, when I had to rub my eyes, and what Kurama saw shocked him as well as both mom and the two buffoons, and he mumbled loud enough to make us hear him, "Of all the eye based bloodlines, why the three of them fused together." I wondered what Kurama was talking about, after I somehow conjured a mirror from this place out of basic instinct of wanting to know I suppose, and I was shocked from what my eyes are looking right now. Kurama said they were mixed eye bloodlines that would make me a powerhouse from what not only I, but mom and the two buffoons understood; one was of his last vessels eyes when he went to sage mode, the second was Rinnegan, and finally the last one seemed to be the eyes of the Juubi itself.

Also to make it more simple: my eyes are the same color as before, but the pupil changed to what Kurama's vessel had as the pupal. The rings for the other eye limit, the Rinnegan, only circled three times, and instead of the tomoes that the regular Juubi eyes had, it was small, almost unseen symbols that seemed to move slowly counter clockwise on both of my eyes. After a while I dismissed them, and my colored part of the eyes remained the same slightly now, but the symbols in them this time, and they were slowly going the same way.

Eventually we just chatted and since my real mom, who told me her name already and was surprised that I could hear her say it, chatted about my entire life. Needless to say I didn't noticed the reactions to the three that was listening since they could do only so much before getting bored or something like that, and had wicked thoughts running through their own minds about my life, and what they would do to my relatives... my fake or former ones that is, but it was not known to me that they were thinking those thoughts.

Of course I did tell them about my former Aunt Petunia. Needless to say mom quickly understood as she explained that the old fool must of charmed her to not let her aid me my entire time with them, as well as other things as she recalled my aunt. Mom then suggested to keep her older other-sister as Aunt Petunia; besides to what she done so little for me my entire life, since all this time we understood as to what some foolish old men might do to get what they desired, or want.

But then I felt funny like I began to fade away, and they noticed. Lenora to them, and mom to me that is spoke softly now, and yet quickly hugged me gently, " _You're heading back dear. But don't worry; we can still talk like I told you about._ " I nodded my head, my eyes were beginning to form some tears, but I rubbed them away knowing I had to be brave for my mom, and the others waiting for me when I wake back up.

Then a bright flash filled my sight.

* * *

I not only woke up slowly but I was stiff all over partially, and I then began to notice I wasn't in the park anymore but at some house, particularly in a room I didn't even recognize.

Seems I was in a house-like hospital since the room was mainly white with few tan curtains near the windows that were shut tight. The door was a regular wooden door with a bronze handle when I slowly lifted my head to look. So basically the room was an average room for comfort. But I mainly felt weak, but could move around at least.

I finally looked to my left and noticed my Mommy was holding my hand gently, and I looked to my right and was slightly surprised that my Aunt Adagio was also passed out, holding that hand as well like Mommy's. Seems my slight movements from earlier; as it has been only 5 minutes, slowly woke the two occupants in the room with me.

Mommy was the first to sleepily look around until she noticed I was finally awake, and that made her wake up fast. She then looked at me and then started to brush my hair in quick yet gentle movements with her fingers, saying soothing words slightly as well as making me blush from all her attention. My aunt woke up a few moments later as well and eventually did the same. I felt my throat was dry, like it hadn't been used for some time, and I now weakly asked to which surprised me how raspy it sounded, "Can I get something to drink, please?"

They both blushed once they realized I wanted something now, and they recovered quickly as Aunt Adagio nodded and then presented a glass of cold water to me with a small straw to suck on, which I did rather quickly.

It was then they noticed my eyes were now slightly different. "Lucy, your eyes…" My Aunt Adagio trailed off, after a few moments of slight shock from their staring for almost a minute. Mommy was still speechless and I now weakly said, my voice slightly normal since it was wet now, from the water, "Kurama said they would be like this forever since I gotten a three-eye bloodline fusion thanks to that man." They were both somewhat confused, and understanding who I meant to them both as Twilight now entered the room and too noticed not only I was awake, but my eyes as well. They greeted her and went back to me as Momma asked my kindly, slightly worried now at who I mentioned, "Whose Kurama Lucy?" I eventually explained what happened, and they were jaw dropped at what I spoke to them about.

Then I asked them curiously yet I was weak still, but was able to sit up now so I can talk to them, "How long was-" "You were out for at least or almost two days, Moonflower." A voice responded, which just came inside the room now too. It was Grandpa and he was softly smiling at me with relief from knowing I was awake now, but he also took quick noticed of my eyes with astonishment as well as concern mixed. He then asked and I had to retell again once more my tale, and he didn't jaw dropped; but was slightly amused, understanding, and strangely, proud of me? "So you did inherit that limit."

We turned to him now confused and I asked him curiously, but wondering what he also meant from the way Grandpa acted by his response, "You mean… My eyes?" He simply nodded without words, and then conjured a specific chair to sit next to Mommy and a chair for Twilight to sit next to my aunt, who were surprised by that, and then told me softly but firmly, "You see Lucy, the reason your eyes are like this is because of you being my descendent. My blood flows through your own veins, and it also allows you to inherit many things, which also includes making your own eye limit for your own. For you see…" He trailed off as he quickly closed his eyes, and when they opened we all gasped slightly since they were suddenly changed now. His eyes gave off a misty-like glow, and seemed to be in a star-based pentagram pattern, and the pupal was green like my eyes.

Grandpa then smiled as he deactivated them, returning them back to normal. He then simply stated to all of us, "It is known as the Royal Line or in this case, the Harmonigun, which is not only a bloodline limit to the eyes, but it's mainly to allow us to create a 'Once Single' and unique eye limit we each use, but we are able to copy, and use blood from other races, and also other limits as well. But it not only depends on our blood though. We could even become said race, but sometimes we get to keep the other races in our true forms, but mostly as being or looking one hundred percent human."

Grandpa now began to explain stuff that went slightly over my head, so to speak. He even told me he would have Mommy tell the Principals that I had to do less active activities for a month, since I need time to be healthy once more; from what he did to save me.

But after a while I was yawning, and they took notice. So they decided to check me out of his house, which he got a good deal from the real estate person, and Mommy, Twilight, and Aunt Adagio decided to stay the night here.

So we decided to talk about random things, but eventually we grew tired, and went to sleep. But before I went to sleep, I felt as if something was bound to happen to not only me… but this world if I can guess slightly.

Little did I know is that my feelings were true this time around after a month passed.

* * *

 ** _A month later, Hidden Location near a mountain range near Canterlot City, in a cavern-like ruin; Normal POV:_**

A woman that had near-pale-green skin was sitting on a rock-like throne within a complete cavern-system in a unknown mountain. She also had a black robe-like outfit with a black-headpiece with two black horns on her head. She also had amber colored eyes with green sclera and also appeared to be older than she looks; around her early thirties or so, but really she was only at around the age of twenty-four, with a hourglass figure as well as modest-sized bust. After breaking a curse she only noticed a few weeks ago that made her look the way she was before, a stick-like figure. She was all by herself, along with a slightly larger than average crow on her staff she uses. This was Maleficent, the supposed evil fairy based off of the Sleeping Beauty folktale, and her companion or minion, Daval.

But she wasn't currently plotting like she usually does for taking control of the darkness, oh no, she learned her lesson… twice in fact. She decided to embrace the purer aspect of it then the tainted version. It was all thanks to the young man she met a while back, sort of freeing her mind from whoever took over while she was younger in her late teens.

But if you're all also wondering what she is doing at this moment of time, she was looking at something she was holding, and it was a old yet in perfect conditioned picture in her right hand.

The picture was she, and for once smiling happily and looking to her best friend and all-but-blood sister, Lily Evans-Potter and besides her, making rabbit ears and making her slap him playfully before looking back at the camera when it has taken, was James Charles Potter. He was also rubbing her slightly swollen belly as well, making her nearly topple before she, Maleficent brought her back up. Or she was only one of the very few who knew her true self as Lenora Eclipse, but she didn't treat her any different but the same as she did as real sisters. It was one of few possessions she was able to save as it was also an enchanted moving picture, and also enchanted to not be destroyed by any means.

She barely remembers her times with them though, since she is taking a potion daily every three days to remove the block on it, that she knows how to make herself. Maleficent scowled in slight anger briefly as she then thought to herself, lightly gripping the staff she wields. _Stupid meddling old men that are really pawns to a greater force of tainted darkness… I can't believe all this time, my niece is alive and well, and being looked after by Lenora's sisters no less._ Her crow, Daval, then began to caw briefly and pointed with a wing to the entrance. Maleficent softly sighed and then stood up as well as, by using her staff to help balance her walking.

For you see when she was defeated last time, she was somehow sent back into time and space, and ended up as a fairy-witch with all her powers in-tacked, along with her minion to this world as a familiar. Eventually she met Lenora, and they were inseparable. Especially since she was the maid of honor to her wedding no less, and there during the birth process of little Lucile to which she aided.

Once she came to the cave entrance, the sight that greeted her now shocked the fay-witch. But she remained her casual demeanor and then spoke in a mature women's voice with a slight hint of power to it, "So it seems you returned. Slightly injured no less, Vendras." Said person she addressed to be the very person that saved the day, or so to speak with Lucy at the park a while back. Vendras now scowled softly at her, and then just decided to go inside. She sighed at this as he wasn't always like this from what she found out.

He lost someone to the darkness, mainly kidnapped away by the darkness that someone betrayed him for, and has been searching for his little sister ever since. He eventually met her by accident, and they became acquaintances with slight goals: him finding his sister, while she aids him as well as finding her goddaughter. So far they kept to the agreement for sometime, but since she knew Lucille was alive, her other part of the deal would be in effect later on.

Once they got inside to the rock-throne place within the cave, she casted a basic Cure spell on him, healing him enough to stand up now without pain. He then cracked his back when doing so and then turned to her with a blank expression and simply nodded to her. Vendras usually only talks when he wants to when they are near each other. He then spoke then, making her raise a brow at him, "I have news Fairy, and it seems we might have some trouble going on, around your niece."

This made her inwardly worried at that statement he made, but she decided to play it cool for now and spoke casually to him, sitting on the throne now and now petting her crow minion in gentle movements, "So tell me then Vendras, what trouble is around her this time?" He gave her a look of something she wasn't sure of, but sat on the ground while also crossing his legs together, "She was messed with by Aizen."

That froze her completely, causing the crow to caw at his mistress in worry. She had encountered that very reaper a few years back, and let's just says, he was very afraid of her but the fay-witch was almost dead when she fought him, but won still.

"Aizen?" She both questioned and also stated to him at the same time while he only nodded once, and then continued, "He used altered orbs from his world that contained three entities on her. But it seemed to work against him from what she explained slightly when I went and spied on them this entire time, in secret." He then gave her a rare smirk and now stated simply to her with a mirth-like gleam in his eyes, making Maleficent look at him strangely but re-froze once more from what he was about to say to her, "She said in some parts that she met her true mother in a place that was filled with nothing but darkness except a platform that contained pictures. So I bet you know what she has now right? She stated to them that her mother was fused with her, and now is her weapon of sorts, like Aeroza." He then also explained his observations the past month, and told him he secretly saved her once more from a boss-like heartless, to why he was injured the way he was once more.

Not knowing another event took place a few days later.

Maleficent had furrowed her brows at this bit of news, even though it may seem unimportant to the man, It's more than he realizes from everything he just now told her. So she has awoken the weapon then. But I'm surprised that her mother, Lenora, is the Keybakto. She thought to herself, then looked to Vendras as she simply stated to him, an idea quickly forming in her head, "We need to go see her, and then train her, or at least help if they are already doing some training for her. From the spy network I made for a few slaves, or should I say people that owe me favors, said the old fool was the one to do it, the current prophecy for this world and it might be false."

He simply nodded as the young man understood, and then leaned on the wall next to the throne and looked to her as he then said to her, slightly curious as well, "You know that the girl has a almost perfect memory; from what you told me in tales. So your goddaughter might help you jog you own memories of your past." She simply nodded as if she already knew of this, and then they both vanished like they were not there at all by a teleportation spell.

Once they came to, they were back at a forest and then began to head to the place her grandfather was staying, on foot. Needless to say she was going to roll heads in if Lucy is hurt at all, and was finally at the house after trekking for at least ten minutes. She hesitated for a few moments and then knocked on the door gently. The door quickly opened since it was late at night and knew he would still be up and about still. He looked at her, Aeroza, and calmly stated to her with a look, "So you're here to see who?" She bowed to him now and so did Vendras as she rose after a few seconds, and then said to him now, simply getting to the point, "I want to see my niece."

* * *

Well, I left that part a cliffhanger again didn't I? Well this is the end of chapter 3 of this story, but I got some news to share guys: I might be doing a story with another author, PinkieScootalooSweetieDash (with another account: PinkieSweetieDash99) with another type of crossover to add to our list of ever growing stories. So be able to watch out for it if it comes out, since it's mainly going to be a real crossover of the potter series, and my little pony, the FIM one that is.

Now here are the numbers. The first one is simple really as well as number two: they came from the series of course, but different dimensions of the series that I made them conquer their universes, until the tainted darkness and Aizen of course got involved. I also added Aizen Sosuke to this for a reason. He is slightly very powerful bad guy to add to any story, and he might be added in future chapters as well to fight once more, and defeat.

Now it's time to say bye for now until future chapters are done. Peace out this is Aeroza, signing off!


	4. Pokemon World Part 1

**Author's Announcement:**

Well, chapter four of this story. Man how time sort of flies when you tend to write stories now (Figuratively of course). Some interesting things in this chapter, as well as some secrets being unveiled by Maleficent herself, and another threat to Lucy. Also there will be some funny parts in this chapter, as well some world hopping, the Pokémon world based off the moon and sun games, during the time where the kahuna's are facing the Ultra's. But in my story, there will be two different versions of beasts based off Moon Version facing the tiki-like guardian. So be warned.

Also I would like to state that Lucy or in my other story, Rosalina from Ranamon's little Girl are indeed overpowered slightly, but it's within good reason. It has to do with bloodlines, heritages, and above all abilities and powers they both gotten out of them. So if those that think it's too much, think of this: Dumbledore, Voldemort, and a few threats that are not only ones after Lucy or Rose, but something else, which I got to say are quite powerful in their ways with their own abilities… Yes that's why. Also I think once I come up with it, I might in a future, and I mean future to when their like at least fifteen years of age or so, meet each other and get surprised a bit. I might spoil some it at this moment. But I might do that before I began to type that part. But it will mainly be either in this story, or the Ranamon's Little Girl one. But when they do meet? That's for me to decide guys.

Also the reveal of the Pokémon that's with her from a gift to Aeroza (Original character) that I may or may not have forgotten last chapter, will finally be shown in this one, but mainly three or all of them. Let's just say that some of it will be funny (or not, depending on your humor skills).

There also might be mostly in normal POV at the start of this chapter, then switches to Lucy's. So I would also like to state to the readers of Fanfiction I do not own any franchises, besides my own ideas, plotline, or story in this. I also like to state if I did, then FNAF characters might either go after or prank the bad guys in my stories for at least any three or more chapters (suggestion?). I also decided to add one flashback in Normal POV, since others saw this story, I thought I add one based on some changes I did.

So without further-ado, here is some info:

 _Thoughts_ / " **Telepathy** "

"Talking"

" **Demon** / **Bad Guy Empowered Speech** "

 _ **Powerful Voices**_

" _Whispers_ " = whisper chat or snake

"=Pokémon Speech="

"Spirit Weapon Chats" or Zanpakto chat

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

So let's resume…

(Modified: 5/3/18)

* * *

 _ **Mansion Aeroza as to where we last left off; Outskirts of Canterlot City, Normal POV:**_

Aeroza raised a single eyebrow at Maleficent now. The man knew of her true intentions and to the other person with her, but he merely shrugged to himself since he noticed the fay-witch's face was the usual way she was known for; by others, but her eyes told him something hidden and also meaningful about his Granddaughter he could plainly tell in the fay's eyes, since Lucy was currently; as far as he knew, was resting at this moment.

"You can come inside, but do know that I will be watching you very closely. Even though you were charmed to do what you did this entire time Maleficent, you however still lost to the darkness, and were brought back by it... Twice in fact." This caused the fay-witch's eyes to widen at his words, but then quickly returned to normal once she nodded her head once to him in both understanding and quick agreement.

The three then entered into his home. Maleficent went in though with slight caution, and the other without care as he simply decided to sit on a couch that looked ancient, yet new, and flopped onto it.

At the very moment, they were all in a large living room that had pictures that looked old, yet new from different worlds they recognized yet some they didn't within each photo. Also there was a very large one that showed Aeroza in the middle, but to their surprise it was mainly girls that looked younger or older then him, and few boys as well. They were all smiling as if they were a large family. The photo was golden-framed at the bottom had the words, 'Vontrillizo Family, remembering the times to be together'. There was also basic furniture that looked both modern and some that looked ancient like the one Vendras was on, yet remained new to use. The room itself was like the size of a small personal theater room. They hoped it would be since the home the two showed up to was like a complete, rich-style sized building. There was also to their surprise a flat 50inch plasma TV hanging up on a wall in front of the furniture, and it seemed to be enchanted for wireless cable since there was a cable remote near a stand by the TV itself. The rug in the room appeared to be Ancient Egyptian with random hieroglyphics. There were also handmade lamps near the middle of some walls that looked like London street lamps, but with removable Plexiglas in the front for easy access to the light bulb, which was modern as well.

Once seated on a chair that seemed to give comfort, Maleficent gripped her staff briefly before placing it besides her with it leaning against her own chair.

Aeroza then sat in a chair as well nearby, but it was on the other wall near them. He then asked them both, looking between the two for some kind of trick or sorts; but found none in their eyes, "So I take it the charms the old fool placed on you were finally dissolved, but I can sense your still trying to recover most of your missing memories because of what happened to you are slowly, but surely, returning instead of all at once?"

The fay-witch only raised an eyebrow at him, but inwardly however: Maleficent was shocked at his question yet she also complied to him anyways, "Yes. It turned out from his confession he didn't even wanted me to befriend Lily, as she is considered my sibling by All-But-Blood at all; Once I sought him out, and fled before he could do it once more to me again, with him cursing as a result. Even though we weren't related we considered each other like that, or Heart-Sisters if you can get my meaning, my lord."

Maleficent noticed now after she said 'Lord' to him, he now groaned in annoyance as her comrade simply grinned at that. He then responded to them both kindly but with a firm look as well in his eyes mixed with sudden mirth, "Please you two, don't call me lord at all or any title referring to loyalty. I know I'm the True Heir of Harmonis, but I tend to ask those if they address me as such, to just simply call me by my name, Aeroza or Mr. Kap; since I'm the founder of that company, or even Mr. V when I am undercover as a teacher, for example." He stated proudly at the end, crossing his arms behind his head and making a chilling pose of relaxation, to himself.

But he then looked to mainly Maleficent as he then now asked her something serious, yet important that he wanted to know from the fay-witch to which she slightly fidgeted from at the same time. "If I let you meet your niece, what will you do?" Maleficent sighed softly now to herself, knowing he might ask her this but looked to him right in his eyes, from where she sat and then replied honestly with her also surprising Aeroza, "I would let her know why I wasn't around for her, and also ask her to forgive me. I just want to help her and even teach her some of my magic, as well as tell Lucy something about her mother. Maybe form an aunt-like relationship with her once we do."

He was now silent for a few moments, making the fay-witch's heart slowly twist with not knowing what he might say to her about this, and Vendras was just mainly observing them both; now seeing what might come from this. Aeroza waited for a few moments before he gently smiled at her and now kindly responded back, with his arms now folded on his lap and bent slightly to mainly look at her, "I will let you seek out a relationship with her. I know you were named one of her many godmothers…" He paused and then he had mirth like gleam in his eyes now as he then jokingly said then, "Fairy Godmother in this case."

She now gave him a silent look that meant 'Really, you go there' before she responded to him with relief though in her voice as well as eyes, her posture fully relaxing now, "Thank you. You have no idea what many scenarios I came up with in my own mind for an answer from you, since you are even famous among us fay." He nodded in agreement at her, then paused as he then looked down the hallway which she took notice, and was also concerned as his face was now suddenly worried.

Maleficent was going to respond until a sudden scream came from the room the girl in question they are talking about, was in; loudly, from the hallway, as it also echoed throughout the many halls this place has.

The three then heard running footsteps come down the hallway near their location and quickly noticed it was Sunset Shimmer, who looked panicked, and was red briefly in the face since the place was hard yet easy to navigate through, and then quickly responded to Aeroza; not noticing the other two with him at this moment of time. "We can't get Lucy to wake up. She is somehow in a horrible nightmare we can't wake her from at all, and she is screaming every so often, with pain."

That got a serious look on Aeroza's face as he then stood-up quickly and was about to head to the room, but paused in his steps and then turned to Maleficent. He then stated to her, "I might need your help with this. If what I fear is happening to Lucile is real." Maleficent looked to him strangely, but complied as Verandas decided to take a short nap on the very place he was at; since he hadn't slept at all for two days. Making Sunset, Maleficent, and Aeroza head to the room in a frantic pace.

Once there they were shocked to see many objects floating up in the air, the girl, Lucy; to which Maleficent was surprised was covered in sweat as she was now silently screaming in pain.

The others were scared and confused what was happening since they were all in the room, and Adagio and the other two Sirens were very worried at what was happening to Lucy.

Aeroza then stated loudly, making them all now jump to his voice, "How long has she been like this?" They looked to each other as he took notice that the Sirens were holding her hands, trying to keep Lucy on the bed as she kept floating upwards. The others remembered how the little girl got into this state in the first place.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback Starts)**_

* * *

It's been at least a month or so from what Aizen did to Lucy.

The others decided to take Lucy out with them, since the little girl was feeling cooped-up in the house Aeroza owned, as they went back and forth most of the times; trying to mostly keep an eye on her even though this month was... interesting to say the least, as they had mini-adventures with Lucy at some point or other.

So to make her feel better now since Lucy was told to remain into the area where her Grandfather lived at or near the town as such for some time, they went and got ice-cream from the one desert place they go to, and she enjoyed herself there; especially the minor food-fight the owner said they could allow them to get away for it… For once, since Lucy surprisingly started it.

But at this moment of time, Lucy was currently swinging her arms while holding Sunset's hand, and said female was looking down at her with a warm smile on her face, and next to her was surprisingly Adagio; who also on the other side of Lucy, was holding Lucy's other hand.

Adagio's half-sisters decided to do something else as they wanted to get her a surprise. Especially that Christmas shopping was being done around this town at the moment, and they rarely celebrated said holiday until now that is, as a brief decision for Lucy. As well as also getting ready to do their part of being a three-woman group for the battle of the bands. Including the others Lucy met alongside Aunt Amy's Team from not only Möbius, but from other worlds from rumored video games her parents went to.

Twilight and her group also signed up as well at the same time, making the Sirens nervous yet kept their thoughts to themselves as they decided to have it at; to all the students surprised, as it was funded by a "Mysterious Benefactor", at a amphitheater that was in a town close to Canterlot, known as Callos City.

Anyways, off topic.

The others then decided as she still needed some fresh air, to head to a close-by park that was near their route and have some fun. But when they got there they were shocked suddenly by the many people that were now running from something they feared from, and mostly ignored the group.

Lucy quickly yelped as Adagio and Sunset then cried out as she, along with this huge crowd that was separating them from the others, forced Lucy to let go of their hands from them and be dragged away by the very crowd; running the opposite way.

They then all saw to everyone's shocked horror, to what or to whom made this entire park be in fear from.

It was two people, and one of them was Aizen. The other person however, looked like a monster-like man with bulging muscles, and it seemed he was covered in a all-black outfit with a strange-like spider symbol on his chest, but to their shock the mask of the man revealed very real, and also very sharp teeth and a long tongue.

The black entity then glanced at Aizen before spotting something of interest as said man nodded at the man.. No creature as it took off after whoever he was gunning for to capture. "He better get that child otherwise the person, Venom, would not be seeking his freedom." Aizen muttered loudly to himself, making the girls know who that creature was now, and also making to their shock, Rainbow Dash panicked as if she recalled along with the others, that Aizen would return for... "We need to get Lucy pronto guys! Venom is bad news from what I recall watching that other series."

With wide eyes they were about to leave until they suddenly all fell on their knees, as the very same yet familiar pressure they felt a month ago from his encounter, returned in full force, and they all heard him now tsk at them in fake pity.

Aizen then casually walked up past mostly all but Sunset as he then glared at her, making her be feared since he was about to say something until that creature he brought with him, Venom, had to their horror a wrapped-up Lucy in black-ink-like webbing as it covered most of her body, but not her face. Lucy's lips however was also covered by the inky substance as well. Lucy was also struggling and then stopped when she saw everyone was lying on the ground, wide eyed in fear for mostly everyone but herself, to which Aizen noticed; secretly intrigued at her behavior.

Sunset was getting angry as well as Adagio, at how much Lucy was struggling and seeing her eyes fearful at what was happening because of the former reaper, they both had their eyes looking at her in reassurance even though their anger was directed to the man, which only lessened Lucy's own fears.

Suddenly, the two were suddenly gasping as Aizen was instantly up in their faces; easily picking them up rather fast as he was holding them both by their own throats with both of his hands; making them hardly breathe. Aizen looked at the little girl he experimented on and saw her eyes widen at this scene he created, involving the two teen girls.

One she considers her mother, and the other one of three aunts; in both pain, and they were now currently both in his clutches.

Aizen spoke normally to the little girl with a smirk-like grin on his face, his eyes were now opened as well, "Watch as I kill your two beloved family members, and then I will go after the rest. Thus leaving you in my own hands as I take control of your fate and destiny child, to then work for me and me alone!" He went back to the gaze of the two struggling females in both of his hands, and began to laugh as the others watched helplessly, as he was going to do as he stated.

Venom was simply enjoying the show, but winced as he unknowingly created another symbiont and it snuck into the girl he was holding, but it modified itself once it found out she was a magical, and simply decided to wait when the time was right to aid her.

However Lucy who was observing everything suddenly felt some kind of force within her suddenly snap all at once; like something that was completely blocked within her suddenly burst all at once from within her.

Aizen suddenly stop laughing as he now sensed pressure coming from the tied-up little girl being slowly built-up. Venom also yelped and fled the scene since unknown to him, but to the widened eyes of Twilight, her magic began to use up as much of its power from what she could sense; making Lucy suddenly scream in both pain and being unable to control it, as it suddenly exploded in a power of rare-magical energy around everything and everyone in a bright emerald flash.

Aizen now began to scream truly from the raw-untapped energy the girl gave off as she suddenly wasn't tied-up anymore, but was completely unconscious as the Shinigami quickly made a decision and vanished in a flash step, to try again later on, and the pressure he was giving of now vanished.

All the others girls; besides Sunset and Adagio, quickly came to Lucy since they were taking deep breaths on the ground, worried now as well since Twilight sensed Lucy somehow used up most of her magic, for when that happened.

Sunset, whose vision almost went away from being held like that as well as Adagio, suddenly gasped as they now got their own breathing under control, and notice at the same time, freezing them in place that Lucy was not responding but with shallow breaths, and came quickly to her sides. They quickly picked her up, and Adagio was in quick tears.

Sunset then shouted loudly in the area with her voice making it echo from her own yelling in horrified panic, "Aeroza! We need your help!" A flash appeared quickly and he was there with a clipboard of some kind, and he quickly dropped it at seeing Lucy's state and now asked them all quickly, but firmly at the girls as he approached with firm strides, "What happened here?" They were all babbling their own versions, but he decided to read Sunsets mind... without permission this time and then he understood completely.

Since they were still continuing to speak all at once, he snapped his fingers and teleport them inside his own home he set-up on this world, coincidentally in the outskirts of Canterlot City. He then grabbed Lucy from the two females grasp and quickly, along with the girls came to a room, to where he placed his granddaughter down and quickly snapped his fingers once more, making Lucy now comfortable as can be.

Aeroza now softly stated to them all then as the rest entered, but mainly now looking at the two girls who looked to be afraid from his strange gaze, "She overused her magic... So whoever is responsible for this, will pay dearly." They flinched as his eyes briefly went red, and then back to normal as he simply told them that everyone but the two girls, Adagio and Sunset, will be allowed inside this room besides himself... unless something bad happens.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle took noticed then as the other did too, but wanting aid for their friend/niece said as before they could since she was watching the signs. Even three days ago when it happened, "She has been like this for the past seven minutes. We tried everything to get her out of this state, and it didn't work at all; if you noticed." She gestured quickly to Lucy.

Aeroza only nodded firmly as he saw the symptoms and quickly looked to Maleficent and then told her plainly serious, heading to the left-side of the little girl while doing so, "You will need to get to other side of Lucille, and help me lower her quickly. She is suffering from a severe magical outburst from too much use of her own power." Maleficent gave a simple nod, and did as she was told since Aeroza was being serious with the fay-witch on this, moving the teen girls close to said spot; who looked to her strangely but also somewhat rude at her stridden yet quick approach as Maleficent then did the same position as him.

With them now using one hand on Lucy's shoulders and one on her legs, they lowered Lucy carefully to the bed before a green energy was coming through from Maleficent, and a blue one from him. The others since they were still helpless had no choice but to patiently wait as they also took quick notice from the energies that came from them both, was absorbed into the child. Lucy then looked to be in less pain with each pulse from their hands, they all saw.

After waiting at least four and a half minutes, Lucy was calmed now, and was then sleeping peacefully. Aeroza and the other person they noticed, was panting as their powers were being absorbed into Lucy's very core to recharge it.

Moments before they did this, Aeroza quickly realized that her original Magical-Core (1) was almost depleted to non-existence; from what he figured as a result form past day's events. So he figured out quickly with a quick plan to aid her now in regaining a new one faster than a ritual, which would take too much time on his hands as well as Lucy's. If they didn't do it this way, she would of died.

Maleficent noticed as well as him now that her core was fused together with her entire self, and it was now mixed magic between his, and hers. Lucy was glowing from both their powers that was mixed in both blue as well as green waves of magical energies, before vanishing.

"Well," Aeroza began as everyone now looked to him and then back to the other person, before looking to him once more, "That was unexpected. Lucy has some of my magic as well as this woman's flowing through her now. It's now permanently mixed with her original one. As well as Lucille's entire wellbeing."

This got the human girls that know somewhat of magic thanks to Twilight and Sunset, to nod somewhat in understanding but to the Sirens, they were silent since they didn't want to expose themselves just yet that they do indeed know what magic was to them, especially with them using Siren Magic since of course being from Equestria as Sirens.

But Adagio gave him a look of concern mixed with slight shock as she then refocused her eyes on her niece with the eldest Siren now asking him, but mostly had her eyes on Lucy, "What do you mean her magic is now fused with her entire wellbeing?"

Aeroza sighed at this and turned his weary face to Adagio, and responded in a way for not only her, but the other girls besides Maleficent to understand, "It's not that hard to understand if you listen to me closely. Her original Magical Core; from her biological mother and father, was shattered from overuse of her own power. So to compensate it, I had myself, along with the woman in here with us to channel our own magic into her, to help heal it. But it still shattered and to both of us, we were quickly surprised that Lucille's original magic, along with ours simply fused with her entire Body, Heart, Soul, and Mind." Aeroza quickly noticed as well as Maleficent; since she is accustomed to this as well from nothing could be done; noticed all of them looking at them both with wonder and awe, mixed with slight confusion.

Maleficent decided to say her words now, making them turn their looks to her as the fay-witch simply replied with him, explaining more in detail, "What Aeroza means is that Lucy is now in-tuned to her own magic. So she wouldn't need a wand from what her original parents mainly used; to channel their own, if what I'm hearing is correct from him." This they got as they looked to the girl with wonder even more and also slight hope since her eyes were now slowly opening, but appeared to be clearly dazed.

Maleficent noticed the three girls looking at her niece with love in their eyes, and what appears to be a reliving look that Lucy was now OK. She also took a brief glance at Sunset Shimmer; the fay-witch too noticed that same look, but motherly, which made small thoughts go into her head as she then turned her main attention now at the slight yawning little girl, to which she began to wake up.

Lucy blinked a couple of times until her gaze was focused clearly, and noticed so many people were in the room she was in at this moment. Lucy also took notice of Maleficent lastly and was quickly surprised to see her. Lucy then asked that person, with confusion and slight knowing in her eyes as she tilted her head, "Auntie Mal?"

Now that got looks from everyone but Maleficent, as the fay-witch coughed briefly into her free hand while she was holding her staff once again in the other, before lowering her hand to the fay-witch's side while giving a small smile on her face to Lucy, and spoke softly to her goddaughter because she sensed confusion and something else, from the three girls next to her. "Hello Gem, I'm glad you're alright."

Since the girls sensed something family-related was going on, they decided to go wait in the living room area for them. Well, mainly Applejack stated softly to them all in quick decision, dragging the girls besides Sunset with them, "Well I think I have to say we should give y'all some privacy. Seems from Lucy's look, she wants mainly you guys with her at this moment." The others besides Fluttershy and Twilight was about to complain until Applejack gave them a look; which they sighed and then nodded to, seeing that there was no options to make them stay at the moment. Fluttershy and Twilight though did give Sunset a look of brief encouragement as they passed by with a gentle shoulder tap, as they now left the room with the other girls.

Sunset Shimmer was nervous from the sudden silence now, but they each gave her slight warm smiles, well mainly the three aunts she knows. The forth one however gave a smaller one, in her own way as Maleficent now returned her gaze to Lucy. She decided to come over next to Aeroza as he then looked to them all with a warm, but slightly strained smile since he was still feeling the after-effects of the magical draining process, for helping his Granddaughter.

He then spoke to them all, gathering himself with a slight smile still on his features, "I think I should go. Let you five women work this out since I know Lucy would like to be with you, very much." Lucy looked to him and then back to the other five females in the very room with confusion at that, but smiled nonetheless. Before they could object to this, he simply left the room, and closed the door behind him since the girls left it open.

Things were awkward then for a few moments afterwards until Sonata spoke up suddenly, leaning into Aria who lightly scoffed at this, "Well… Why don't we just chat and get to know each other since we might be seeing each other, most of the time." Adagio looked to her younger sibling in shock, knowing how rare Sonata can get slightly serious at rare times to when she does have a good idea. Aria was too stunned as Sonata then took notice of her sisters looking at her funny, she then looked behind her, then to them with a confused look and now asked, "Why you guys looking at me like that? There isn't anything behind me at all." This caused the two other Sirens to sweat drop at this, as Maleficent decided to sit down now next to Lucy from a seat that was near the headboard of the bed.

Then the three Sirens started to argue in front of Lucy and the other two girls over a stray comment by Aria.

Lucy in turn decided to talk to her now, looking to the fay-witch, and slightly wincing from what she didn't realize happened to her from her own core almost being destroyed, "Auntie Mal, where did you go?" That stopped the Sirens from almost making a ruckus like they sometimes do when fighting at once, and turned to the two with wonder at that. Even Sunset who was silent this entire time, wanted to know as well.

Maleficent sighed to herself, and then explained slightly but not all to her, since she didn't want to expose Lucy to the entire truth until she was at least a few years or so older, and knowing she is smarter than an average girl at the same time from the reports her current partner has told her. "I would have come sooner than later Gem, but I was made to forget you almost completely by an old man who didn't even want me to not only look after you, but forget my entire life with your mother as well."

This shocked the girls in the room now and made Lucy look to her in confusion as she innocently asked her long-lost aunt, with her head tilted briefly to her left side, "But how can you forget me, I'm right here?"

Maleficent sighed, since she could get her to understand slightly more since she could tell Lucy was still tired from sending her own magic into her goddaughter, like Aeroza did, but Lucy from her magic changing to cover her entire wellbeing. "Gem, he used a spell to make me forget with too much power into it from his wand, and I'm slowly but surely regaining my memories, by myself, of your mother. I though remember entirely with you and her together in them. As well as a few of your godfathers, but one slightly. But I can see his face, but not remember his name. But I do know that a person named Peter betrayed you and your parents, but I don't remember the fools' last name."

Lucy looked to her with both understanding and confusion on her face, mixed with wonder from being told about her first mother, Lenora.

"Do you happen to know the old man's name…?" Sunset began since the Sirens were staring at them with them only listening in until an opportunity could come for them to speak up, as the fay-witch then told them all her name since she sensed the yellow-red haired girl didn't know who to address. "My name is Maleficent. I'm what you all call a fay; a dragon fay to be precise." This got Sunset both confused and now knowing who this women's name was, but not what race that was, as they never encountered that here from her previous home of Equestria. The others though, looked to the fay-witch in question as well as shocked wonderment, but the four kept now as they listen to the fay-witch's own words to them. "His name is Albus Dumbledore, and all he cares about from what I remember is the terms 'Greater Good' and he is wielding one of the three Deathly Hallows, and it's that very wand that caused me to not be here, for her."

The Sirens froze as they knew what those were from nabbing a story book for witches and wizards a couple of months ago before they came to this city, telling that tale and to think that those items didn't really existed, do exist, and saw Sunset was confused at what those were.

Lucy though they notice was paying attention to her with wide eyes from the explanation she gave to them all, which softened Maleficent's gaze but she sensed something about the girl was off. Maleficent looked to the one arm of the girl that was entirely covered in a black sleeve, and made a silent question to the three younger girls noticing her gaze on them now. She noticed they were hesitant, but nodded nonetheless to her wordless question of a silent yes, and she removed it and gasped briefly to herself. Maleficent quickly recognized the runes on Lucy's arm, seeing the little girl only listening to what they were talking about in both understanding, and minor confusion still. The four girls in tow noticed her look and Adagio then asked her, since she was mainly the Leader of the Sirens, "You know what those are?"

Maleficent now turned to her gaze with the fay-witch giving a simple nod as she then turned to Lucy with a softer gaze in her eyes, as she now answered what they were; knowing Lucy needed to know what they mean as well. "They are the runes of the three worldly races: Alicorn, Cybertronian, and Saiyan. Very meaningful ones I might add." She looked to them closely, and then stated out loud to them since they didn't know what they meant. "I have met my fair share of otherworldly races, and it seems she might be royalty to them all."

Maleficent then began to touch each one as she also told them as well; explaining even further. "The Alicorn symbol right here means 'Twilight Princess;' in which case she is also to that term: Princess of Light and Darkness. The other one I mention that represents machines is of royalty as well to their race. They are known better as The Primes, since they are the royal race and it can be either a male or female; because the very first of their race was created by their deity; their own god. The marked rune here states she was chosen as one of the 13 primes otherwise known as Nova Prime, the one and only female ever known in existence. Not much is really known about her. And finally the last one states Lucy is considered 'The Moon Princess of Saiyan's'. That would mean she is either a descendant of royalty of that race, or was chosen to be royalty by some god as well. That is all I know, from looking at these very runes."

To say Maleficent gave them plenty of information, well, it's true; but so much more as they stared at her.

Maleficent noticed all four of the girls looks to her, but simply asked with a single raised brow, "I take it you thought I might be clueless when it comes to runes such as my niece's arm?" Now that got them slightly angry… Well mainly the Sirens since from her statement; she might be related to Lucy. But they couldn't help from what she said earlier. So they simmered down, and saved that anger for the old fool who did that to her and from what might explain, Lucy's way of life before they met.

* * *

Back in Scotland in a secured location, in the land area that contains a castle for the school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The very same old man that was mentioned was walking down the changing stairs the castle has, until he suddenly sneezed. That loud sneeze as it was unexpected, indeed made him fall all the way to the bottom, and a random fourth year student shouted 'Get the nurse'.

* * *

Back to the five though as this included Lucy.

Lucy suddenly didn't feel well, and before any of them could ask her what was wrong from the look on her face, Lucy suddenly puked on the bed. The puke however wasn't to their hidden surprise, was normal vomit at all, but what surprised them it was mostly real cotton-candy, mixed with chocolate chips and candied sprinkles.

Before they could move, someone laughed in a slight-deep voice but also was slightly mature, yet young then they appear. With a feeling of some type of strange chaotic-like magic around them now, spoke in a hint of amusement, "Well, seems I didn't know I had an heir here in this world, as well."

They turned slowly to where the voice was coming from, and it was the ceiling as they looked up… with a weird image of a multi-animal crossed dragon image of some kind? Sunset was wide eyed as she somewhat recognized the creature from Lucy's painting a while back, and quickly see's a connection to that and this image on the ceiling. It suddenly moved as it shouted to them loudly, "BOO!"

They all had different reactions to his scaring them: Aria and Adagio tripped over themselves by accident, Sonata was simply confused with a very confused look on her face, Sunset though gasped briefly while toppling over one of the small chairs. Maleficent kept it cool as she simply gave the entity a raised brow to him; but was also inwardly jump scared, and Lucy was staring at the dragon-thing with wide eyes as she innocently shouted, pointing at it, fully awake and also slightly energized now with some sluggish movements, "Mommy, look it's a Dragon…" She looked at said dragon as she then asked curiously, "Where's the boy that rides with him though?" Quoting one of her favorite movies her Grandpa got for her from the future, somewhat.

This caused them to sweat drop at her question even more so to the Draconis as he simply chuckled at this response, and then coughed as he then came out of the ceiling as well as made himself the size of the others in the room, and brushed himself off.

He noticed their stares, well except the little girl's excited look. He sensed she was still slightly tired from what happened moments before, and simply waved a clawed hand and stated with humor, "Yo I guess I came in this room at a bad time?"

Sunset was now standing, looking at said dragon closely with thinking something quick to herself. _I know I have seen him somewhere before besides the painting Lucy did a while back… but where…_ Maleficent though interrupted not only her, but the two smarter Sirens as she simply greeted him with a small smirk on her face, "So I see you kept yourself fit… somewhat, Discord." Sunset now had wide eyes, and so did all three Sirens as they stared at Discord in shock, knowing who had that name.

Discord simply greeted back to Maleficent now with a slight bow in his way, and kissed her hand and also replied somewhat gentlemanly, "I have to my dear, if I want to be free at the moment." This caused Maleficent to merely raise an eyebrow as the three Sirens kept silent as well as Sunset, watching them talk and ignoring them. Maleficent then retorted knowing something, a gleam in her eyes, "So tell me why I sense you were just recently brought back not too long ago, and now able to cross into our world once more. Last time you visited it was for searching your half-sister."

The four girls decided to file that small information from the fay-witch for later, since the dragon was fidgeting from her stating to him out loud; with them in the room, making it show it was a large yet secret knowledge he didn't wanted to discuss out, in the open.

Before Discord could reply to the fay-witch, Lucy then asked him as she was suddenly curious even more now about him then her newer aunt at the moment, "Mr. Discord?" He turned to her and said in a long tone, "Yessssss… Lucy was it?" She nodded slightly, shy as well since she doesn't know him that well but thinks he might be fun to hang out with for some reason, as Lucy then asked again with him curiously sensing something; her tail showed while this made the two however stare at in in shock as she asked, "I don't know why, but I sense you have something similar to me. Why is that?"

That made everyone to look at her, and she yelped cutely as Lucy then hid under her blanket from her being shy at the moment, causing them to inwardly awe, just slightly though as Sunset then came over to the Sirens side and gently removed the sheet from her head, and noticed Lucy's face was tinted red in a shy blush. Lucy turned to him though when he asked her slightly, curious even with a claw to his chin, "So you could sense my magic is the same as yours Lucy?" She looked to him hesitantly, and slowly nodded; shocking the others. He turned to them and simply stated with a grin, "I like her already, but I feel the girl might like this even more though."

Wondering what he meant, he suddenly snapped his claws somehow and a floating glass of chocolate milk, with a crazy green and red striped crazy straw showed itself, in front of her.

Lucy was awed by this from what they saw on her face, and Lucy began to giggle as she then asked him with wonder in her eyes, "How you do that Mr. Discord?" Discord chuckled and simply waved his paw and claws like normal hands while explaining fancily, "Simple touches of Chaos Magic, my dear." He grinned afterwards to her, which in-turn she took the glass with curiosity in her eyes as Lucy then sipped it.

Lucy then beamed in sudden happiness as she continued to sip it quickly, but noticed it wasn't going down at all.

Maleficent began to worry slightly because of this, and turned to him with a look to which he noticed and then shrugged casually while he simply stated making them all but Lucy sweat drop from, "What, I think she deserves a gift of endless chocolate milk of course. It's even enchanted to remain fresh, and can't be broken." They turned to her in surprise now, including Discord, as to their astonishment it was gone completely. But Lucy however looked like she completely enjoyed it from her current look.

Lucy then looked kindly to him with a small smile on her face, "Thank you Mr. Discord, that was my first glass of chocolate milk." They froze at her kind statement, but resumed as the three girls and Sunset gave the two others a look for later. Discord simply shrugged as he did say it couldn't be broken, but not sipped all the way continuously as such.

Discord then simply told Lucy with some mischief, "If you think that was all of it, eat the glass and straw; It's truly edible." This got her curious enough to do so. Lucy then beamed at the first bite since it tasted like banana cream pie, mixed with fudge chocolate. She surprised them again as she ate them in one bite. This made Discord chuckle slightly and Maleficent understood now from her food habit she now saw, at this moment. Sunset simply shook her head as the other girls still looked at Lucy in awe, but Aria had hers in a wider scowl on her face.

Suddenly Lucy began to hiccup suddenly after a few moments, and something strange then happened.

A pink cloud appeared above Aria's head as she slowly looked up sensing something bad was going to start soon. Lucy hiccuped again as it then rained cold water with rainbow colored ice-cubes on her. Adagio was holding in her laughter. But Sunset and Sonata began to cover their mouths in slight chuckles as Lucy then hiccuped again, looking distressed slightly as that one hurt since she was still weak.

Discord noticed and conjured a regular glass with a twisty straw of the same milk and she took it, and gulped it down. It then vanished by a simple wave this time by Maleficent to Discord's hidden look to the fay-witch. "Seems she has Draconian Magic in her. That's why I sensed her as one of my heirs."

That caused the room to freeze over quickly since a few moments earlier they thought he was only kidding, but now with the way Lucy was doing her magic unknowingly like this. They couldn't help but agree to him on that, but they also noticed Maleficent simply smirked at Discord and plainly stated to him, "That isn't all she has for magic, she also I can sense, Fay, and Aeroza's mixed with her own."

Discord now looked in fake surprised, but he already sensed it but he also noticed the others didn't know that from their faces, and inwardly shrugged to himself. Him being a being of chaos, well it was a given if she has Aeroza's magic since he also has Draconis based magic in him, but now he has to get back on topic about Lucy at the moment. Discord looked to them all, but mainly to Lucy as he plainly stated with a somewhat serious tone to his voice, clasping his hands together, "If Lucy has indeed got my kinds magic, then she might also have yours, I take it?" He looked to the three Sirens as they froze from his words, now being looked at with confusion and suspicion from Sunset Shimmer.

"What does he mean by that you three?" Asked or more like stated Sunset firmly while looking at them with both curiosity and something else they couldn't describe on her face, as Sunset also crossed her arms at them.

They looked to each other as Maleficent simply sighed and looked to the three, stating plainly out loud, "Enough with withholding information, Lucy, only I think takes it, only knows some parts; but you three are Exiled Sirens. Correct?" They looked to her in dumbfound shock, and only Sonata slowly nodded a yes, making Lucy looked to them in a new light so to speak, but still have a warm smile on her face looking like she was about to ask until a hand… Literally a hand covered her mouth making her look down and was about to scream in slight fear, until she noticed it was Discord's? He chuckled as his hand changed back into a paw; from a lion's paw that is as he simply chuckled at her. "Couldn't help myself." He plainly stated with small mirth to Lucy, who in turned shrugged at him accepting that.

Lucy then turned back to them as the Sirens explained their lives fully to those in the room, and needless to say after they were done, they took note that Sunset had a look of understanding which surprised them. Lucy however had tears in her eyes and jumped up and sluggishly hugged each and every one of them from Adagio to Sonata.

Sunset even surprised them as she softly told them now, looking at each of their eyes with kindness in them with hidden emotions from her own past showing briefly mixed in as well, "I think I'm going to keep my mouth shut on this… So to speak. But I have a strange feeling we might need your help." They turned to her in question as Adagio asked with her crossing her arms and raising a brow as the other two powerful creatures simply watched in silence. "With what exactly? We're Sirens and we feed off of Negative Energy from our songs; It's what we mainly do most of the time." The other two agreed as Lucy turned back to them, now sitting on the bed once more confused since the past thirty or so minutes she was given too much information during the time, and her little head began hurting from it.

Discord noticed and as too Maleficent as she did a silent pain-relief spell on her, and Lucy sighed slightly to herself now pain free at the moment.

Sunset then explained why she was asking for their help looking troubled as she was also was fidgeting slightly in her seat, "I don't know why or how, but I sometimes can sense when something might be out of my control, or something to ones I care for."

They all now took notice of the clock on the wall, which was now changed to display Discord on it in which everyone looked to him as he simply shrugged and didn't reply to their looks. It was almost 9'o'clock in the evening and they noticed Lucy was now slowly yawning, and the two noticed her tongue and fangs which they both got another look for later from the four girls.

So they kissed her goodnight, but before they all left and Discord teleporting out, Lucy looked to Maleficent and her mother; Sunset at the moment, and kindly asked them shyly, "I was wondering… Can I get a story?" The three Sirens smiled at this in amusement as Lucy placed both her other aunt who was not related by blood, and Sunset Shimmer in a position since; they were being tortured by Lucy's one of two looks that would make it work besides her Cute Look; The dreaded Puppy Dog look.

Lucy had her eyes wide, mouth in a slight pout with a few whimpers, and her head tilted to the side briefly to the left.

The two looked to the others, but noticed they already left or snuck out with the door being closed. They both sighed now as they then told her together a story that took at least ten minutes before she was deep sleeping once more from earlier, her tail once again clinging to Sunset Shimmer who eyes softened at this. The three Sirens came in during the story time with Lucy during the middle though.

Maleficent noticed and now looked to Sunset with a firm look in which when looking to her, was surprised as Maleficent then stated to Sunset softly but firmly not to wake Lucy at all. "I know what the tail-wrapping habit everyone most likely have seen is; since I once had a Saiyan for a mate, but he was killed for quite some time ago. He eventually told and taught me the ways so I know what to expect in the future... In case we would have one of our own." Sunset looked to her with brief curiosity at her words as the fay-witch then sighed and told her more; without a hint as to why that was, and changing the subject, "Besides what he taught me, he also told me something that involved their tails in which was truly important: If the child is mainly doing that to you, it means Lucy not only truly trusts you, but she also thinks of you more as a friend; but as a true mother from what she called you, by instinct." Now that Sunset didn't know as well as the Sirens, since they were listening once more that is.

Sunset then yawned briefly as well and decided to see her in the morning, knowing Lucy is OK right now.

So Sunset now decided to leave, but couldn't move from the tug on Lucy's tail-like grip on her arm. Sunset looked to them for help with a begging look, but she deadpanned afterwards as they all simply shrugged and Maleficent only smirked at her, gripping her staff as she responded, "You might want to at least spend the night in her chambers. If you forcibly remove the tail as it is wrapped around you, she might scream bloody murder… If you catch my drift." Sunset sighed as she knew now she had no choice but to comply, and simply nodded at the fay-witch in response as Sunset returned to her seat to which she was surprised at how soft and comfy it was now, and turned to the wider smirk on Maleficent's face as she simply stated, getting ready to head out as well, "Comfort Charms; Does wonders on any kind of chairs."

Before they could leave however Maleficent turned to her once more, before glancing at the three Sirens and then stated lastly with a small smile on her features, "I have a feeling we might be seeing each other for quite some time. But I must get back to my castle instead of the cave I was spending my time at, recently." They looked to her in wonder as Sonata said excitedly, making said fay-witch now sweat drop at her in response, "You have a castle? Can we come, can we?"

Adagio now facepalmed her own face as Aria, knowing the outcome, swatted gently the back of Sonata's head, which a small yelp of pain admitted from said Siren. Sonata glared playfully at them as the fay-witch chuckled small, and then quickly summoned a portal of pure-darkness, and left into it for the night.

The three Sirens, now knowing that it was late for some time now, decided to hit the hay as well and they all left besides Adagio. She paused halfway out the door, and turned to Sunset and then asked softly to her, "You will let us know if she has another nightmare, right?" Sunset knowing how much the three Sirens cared for their niece, slowly nodded and yawned small. Adagio then left and closed the door softly with a small smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **Three days later… Lucy's POV inside the Mansion:**_

I have been up and around for quite some time this morning, the only ones awake are Mommy, and my Auntie Adagio.

They were worried when I didn't wake up from when I fell asleep last, until Grandpa stated to them; relieving not only them, but the others since he told them last night that it was natural for me. It was because of my… magic completely changed, and now had to settle from that time. Grandpa also told them from what Mommy explained while I had some French Toast with chocolate syrup and cinnamon on mine that is, said to them.

I also noticed I seemed to be smarter, stronger, slightly faster and above all else, filled with something I don't understand. Something tar-like as it felt like it was laid dormant within me or something as such. I know that they told me my magic… Geez, seems I still have to get used to the term as I shuddered unknowingly from hearing it, yet I was changed from adding Grandpa's, and my new Aunt Mal's magic while they fused with mine… to save me from what they briefly explained, to make me better.

Anyways, back to breakfast.

I looked to my Aunt Adagio with my brows furrowed as I asked her curiously, but seemed slightly suspicious when I asked, giving her a new nickname along with it, "Auntie Ada, I was wondering if I could know something more…" I trailed off as she turned to me, a brow raised from both the question and the shortening of her name as she then kindly asked; hiding something since she might know what I'm asking but responded back to me anyways, "More of what, exactly?" "About the Sirens?" I scantly asked in small hesitation as I saw her froze briefly, then responded back kindly with a smile on her face, somehow knowing it was not real to me and asked, cutting a piece of her own toast and began eating it as well, "What do you want to know about them?"

I noticed Mommy looked to her with a look of slight shock hidden in her eyes as she continued eating, watching both of us silently as I then asked my aunt, "I noticed you wear the gems on your necks mostly every time, like everywhere we go and do. Even… sleeping with them?" Aunt Adagio looked relieved about that, since to me it was something easy to explain from her look. The reason I asked is mine can easily come off and on anytime I want, and it seemed slightly strange knowing my three aunts; my biological ones they told me during the month that is, tend to always wear them.

Aunt Adagio now finished chewing what was in her mouth before speaking to me, with a kind look on her face with a small smile, "Well, it's what helps empowers our voices, and magic. We could go naturally without them, but we will in fact become mortal afterwards that is, if we don't receive a backup of a gem like the one we wear around each and every day." Now it was Mommy (Sunset) that had a curious look on her face, and then swallowed her own food as she then asked her, myself listening intentionally, "So if they break… you will sound horrible while singing, and be mortal as well, from what you said?"

Aunt Adagio slowly nodded her head to her answer and turned her gaze back to me as she brushed her poofy hair away from her eyes for a moment before looking at mine, and gently touching my own hair briefly, making me get curious why she is doing that. I looked at her with a weird look mixed with confusion, and asked her in my voice, "What?"

Aunt Adagio simply chuckled lightly, and gently placed her hand back to herself before replying, with her eyebrows slightly furrowed in curiosity but mainly mixed with slight understanding on her face, "The thing is I and your other two aunts know what ours does, but what confuses us slightly is yours dear. Seems you have a rare, but unknown gem for the Siren race. So to tell you the truth, we don't know what yours does at all."

That got me to look at mine in awe and wonder as my Mommy then turned to Adagio and was about to ask her something, but a slight cough was coming from the entryway to the kitchen, and we turned to find Fluttershy, along with Twilight; who had a funny looking case of bedhead, and her glasses were placed awkwardly on her face since I found out earlier that Twilight uses glasses to read only.

Fluttershy silently greeted us, and went to get her own food since I helped with making breakfast this morning with my Mommy and aunt, and so did Twilight who yawned. I looked to my aunt before she gave me a look for later, which a slightly nodded to, since I was still curious about my race… Well one of them, if I remember slightly from my feverish moment with them, Mommy, and Auntie Mal.

It turned out Discord was in this place's library researching something, but to what, I don't know. He stated he didn't want to join us and continued his research.

Eventually, everyone but Discord came down and ate breakfast which I blushed at the praise of me helping with it. But afterwards, since it turned out to be a Sunday and tomorrow we would head back to school, I and the others didn't know what to do at the moment.

Rarity then stated a suggestion, which caused me to look at her weirdly, "Well, why not put on an in-home fashion show darlings?" We all shook our heads and since I don't know anything about fashion, or my aunts and Mommy, we gave her confused shakes of no with our heads to her, which she huffed slightly and then sighed to herself. Rainbow Dash suggestion however, came out with her being slightly cocky to us, which I gave her a look for, of course she didn't notice, "Why don't we play a game with a soccer ball, or some kind of sport?"

Applejack noticed I looked confused as I was about to ask Rainbow Dash what she meant, until I was touched briefly on the shoulder by Applejack as she then turned to look to me and now quietly whispered to me to which I could only hear her, " _Sugahcube, I suggest not asking her what that sport is since last two days ago Aeroza told us ya story on how you lived, and I gotta say I'm proud to have a friend like you with us. If you do ask her right now, we will be bored to bits with her talking nothing but the game._ " I nodded slowly at her as they didn't pay attention to us, but Pinkie Pie then appeared behind me and covered my eyes for some reason.

" _Guess you can't tell who I am right now?_ " She responded in a whisper to me, and I tilted my head as I stated simply to her, with a small grin now forming on my face, "Hi Pinkie Pie." She huffed and then removed her hands as she only gave me a playful smirk on her face, and did some random funny faces which made me chuckle slightly as everyone kept suggesting on what to do before I had to go back to school, with actual classes this time. As well as help them out with the Battle of the Bands that will occur in Springtime; mostly around March or April.

From what I heard the benefactor is still paying as much as he can to the event to make it a big one, and even making it go live all over the state from what we were told. But I didn't know then that both groups: My three biological aunts as well as the Rain-booms; My Mommy's and her friends band group name, looked nervous yet seemed prepared slightly when it is time.

After at least twenty minutes or so, a portal appeared and Grandpa, followed by Auntie Mal showed. She gave me a soft small smile to which I only noticed before she placed a mask on her face; which I sometimes noticed her doing, to hide her true emotions. Grandpa and everyone greeted each other and he suggested something since we were discussing on what to do today, "Why not come with us and see another world, since your friends with my Granddaughter, and I'm powerful enough to overrule the otherworldly rules, it can happen."

We turned to look at him weirdly, but Twilight looked curious as she then asked slightly loud enough to make us even more, "Rules?" He sighed playfully, before looking to her with a grin now on his features as he simply stated to all of us, making me giggle at him dancing slightly while doing so, "Well, there are indeed rules of course, but most of them can be ignored with me leading you lot to the portal to said world, so to speak. But my suggestion is let Lucy here decide to what world we head to." He finished dancing after making Pinkie Pie fall on her back laughing at him, and me a loudly chuckle until I froze as everyone was then turned to me, after he was done speaking.

This was also making me blush as well as being nervous at the same time. I never got to choose anything before, like a location of all places. In fact the only choice I was able to do was the food we ate last time, and breakfast today.

"Well…" I hesitated as I turned to him, giving a look to me with understanding as he then brought three cards out of his wave-like cloak, and simply stated to me, "Just pick one of these three worlds Lucy. In fact you might of heard of them before." I did and was shocked to know what worlds these were. They were indeed from games I heard about when I was living with my former family, and even going to school. I looked to him with a shocked face, as the others then waited to see what I would say, since it was my choice. I gulped, as I now turned to Mommy and Applejack as they comforted my shoulders, and all my aunts gave me a warmth look of support, but Aunt Mal's were in her eyes with a small smile on her face to me once again.

I then decided and handed Aeroza a card and he raised an eyebrow at my choice as he uttered to himself with the word 'Interesting'. Grandpa then focused his gaze to all of us, and then mainly to me as he simply smiled and nodded. He then snapped his fingers as the portal somehow felt different since it was still up at the time, and changed colors from all of them, to pure blue to now being mixed with yellow and green.

"Seems we get to see a rather interesting world, some you might be familiar with... Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash." He stated to the two, who looked confused at his choice of words, and then simply shrugged as the then told us something surprising, but mainly to me after words, "Just to let you all know, the world we're heading to will have several regions in them, and Lucy, I suggest you get you Pokéballs from your room for this." I nodded as I took off really fast surprising not only him, and the others, but made my fay-witch aunt chuckle at this.

I didn't hear what they said as I began searching my room for them. But for some strange reason, I felt like I needed to pack a few things just in case... or all of my things. So I grabbed my backpack that was charmed with a lot of things; Even growth adjustments to when I get older, and filled it with my clothes and all my stuff, as well as my personal collection once more, and I also placed my three card friends who greeted me as usual into the card-like slots on my bag; to which were charmed so they wouldn't be destroyed by any means necessary, thanks to Grandpa's idea that is since he done that for me. And I also hooked the Pokémon belt around my waist, and found it shrunk to fit my size after finding it in my closet.

Each ball was differently as well as uniquely colored.

One had a purple color on top, and white at the bottom but a small letter 'M' that was also yellow was placed, with two pink-like spear half circles on top of it as well. In fact most of them had the white part on the bottom. The second one was black and yellow striped, the third was grey-blue with silver bumps on it, and the fourth was an orange colored one with a yellow bolt on it. The fifth one was like the purple one, but the last one was odd. It was like that one nebula atom I saw when I last visited the school, since it was now near the end of thanksgiving break. It was a crisscrossed of mainly dark-blue coloring all around the ball, and yellow lines all around it, and the button was pure white. The rings were connected to the entire ball in a silver color. I asked him a while back what this one contained, and he said it was a surprise. I shrugged and then began to head back to the others.

Of course we did celebrate Thanksgiving as it was a very, and I truly mean a very interesting time of course. After I woke-up and falling back to sleep because of my Magical-Core still healing-up; Yesterday in fact.

Once I was there now, I noticed that they were all wearing clothing fitted for outdoors and such. I was confused at this until Pinkie Pie was about to blurt something out, but had her mouth clamped tightly by Mommy and Rainbow Dash while they gave her a look, and she in turn gave them both a sheepish look as a minor response. Grandpa simply nodded and then motioned for me to go first. But to tell them all the truth, I was nervous.

I was about to say what was on my mind at the moment, before I was shoved into the portal by Pinkie Pie.

* * *

It felt like I was forever falling somewhere until I then landed on hard dirt. But I finally took my sudden surroundings, and I was in a forest of some kind, with a dirt-bike trail. Afterwards, the same portal that tossed me out did the same with the others. And what made me laugh was they were all on top of each other, and Mommy and Aunt Adagio were in a strange position which they briefly took notice, and scampered off of each other's forms with small blushes on their faces, while the others laughed.

I then began to ask Grandpa as he and Auntie Mal showed last and the portal then vanished, "Where are we?" He then surprised all of us, pulling a map out of nowhere and then looked at our surroundings and was now grinning, and the map was… sucked back into his cape? "We're right where we supposed to be at the moment. I say if we continue up the trail here, we will see something that might peak everyone's interest." He said, ignoring me for some reason as he marched forward without any explanation at all to me or the others where we're at.

It was at least nine minutes later we came to the edge of the woods and from the light, I was shocked. It was a place of some kind filled with creatures I thought was only made up. It was filled with Pokémon, but some I recognized and some I didn't, like a new generation of them here, and trainers and people were here as well. But the area looked to be made around Hawaii?

He turned to us, getting ahead of me as he simply chuckled, and gestured a random hand with him saying with a warm grin on his face, "Welcome to the world of Pocket Monsters; more importantly the Alola Region, and the starting isle that rests upon it." We all gazed with wonder, and since I noticed that no one was looking at me, I decided to head out ahead of them.

Of course later on I would find out this might be a mistake because at the moment, the isle is being attacked by some strange creatures, which I didn't know at the time would be something useful later on to not only me, but to this world. In fact let's just say they were different then their own species.

I began to wonder around this small village and noticed that after I hid and took a peek behind a building, a slightly tanned elderly man that wore a white Hawaiian shirt, yellow vest with shorts, and socks with sandals on his feet was facing against two strange creatures which I mainly had my focus on.

Both creatures looked to be mantis-like ladies with very long antenna, and the wings were connected to their heads like hair, and the way they were both standing they had heels on their feet, but that's part of their bodies. But there was a difference between the two though, even though they both seemed to be at least five foot eleven, they had purple where the white would be on their eyes, but they both have different eye colors as well as the wings; which were see-through slightly. One was pure white, while the other was strangely red winged with a blue skin tone. The one with white had blue eyes, while the other had the same emerald-like color of my eyes.

The old man however seemed to be controlling or being aided by another Pokémon that looked like the tiki I passed by a few moments ago from myself looking around the small village, but it had red, orange, and yellow in its color, and it had a shield when put together as a bird head. It also had mainly a black body with a mixed green-golden yellow eye color.

They were going all out, and for some reason I felt awed by the creatures fighting, but before I could head closer, I was suddenly grabbed by another white version of the mantis-ladies and it placed its thin-like hand across my mouth so I wouldn't scream since it scared me. The tiki creature noticed this but couldn't do anything as I was taken away from the small town, and into the woods and elsewhere. So did the old man that noticed this, as he gasped in surprise but knew he couldn't do anything as he focused on the two in front of him.

After a twelve or so minutes of speed travel from what I could tell, off the isle and onto another one since I was awed yet scared at the same time, how fast it was moving. I noticed we came to a stop near a cave entrance, which seemed to be avoiding of any other creatures, Pokémon if I remember right. Once we entered the cave, it placed me down but then grabbed my wrist softly, and led me inside.

I was confused at this since the creature seemed to be pondering something after a barrier of some kind was then placed outside the cave entrance. Within a few moments, we were in a small, clearing within the cave which had rock-like seats in some places, and since it then decided to let me go, I decided to sit.

I was surprised however as it did something I thought the Pokémon in the games wouldn't do, it talked in a young girls voice, probably in the preteens, "=I can't believe I was told to grab a child, but she feels… so familiar…=" "Why did you grab me miss?" I asked her, startling her as she then turned to me with wide eyes, and then gasped briefly in shock while almost tripping over its own two feet as it then responded to me, in amazement, "=You could understand what I'm saying?=" I nodded a few times a yes from my head. I titled my head now confused from what she asked me, and responded with a look of curiosity, "Was I not supposed to?" She shook her head back and forth in a no fashion, and decided to lean against a wall, crossing her arms.

She then looked to the cave entrance, or where we came from, and stated simply to me, looking only with her eyes, "=No child, mostly all the humans don't understand Pokémon speech like you're doing at this moment. You might be special as it is considered very rare, as mostly Psychics tend to do so as such.="

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought, and then looked to her, deciding whether or not to trust her, but I thought about it for a few minutes and simply told her honestly, "Well, from what Grandpa stated, I'm not entirely human… But I do have human in me though." That got the creature to turn its head to look at me directly, and wondered what I meant as she then asked, arms still crossed, "=If you say you're not human, but still slightly human, I don't see…=" She trailed off as her eyes widened once more as my tail showed itself, and I decided to de-activate my bracelet for her to see. So she saw my new look, and my eyes as well, which she was amazed at.

My Mommy and aunts thought it be best to hide my entire appearance, and made me look like I was before I changed. But my tail still didn't want to hide from the illusion-like spell from my bracelet. My wings were showing as well and I had small fangs coming out of the top part of my mouth, and mostly that was the few changes I had done from the infusion of magic into me, within the three days I was out. My wings also glowed briefly sometimes as well change color biased off my emotions. My hair though was the same, but with two red and gold streaks in them, from the top of my head, downwards. My eyes were the rune version with my eye color, and my skin was a more silver-color then metallic. In fact in both illusion and my true form, my body showed slight muscle build; but only minor, since I was a growing girl.

I simply shrugged at her, my tail wagging back and forth as I was about to say something, until we both heard footsteps coming to our location.

I froze and I didn't know what to do. She gave me a look, and turned her head at the area the sounds were coming from, closer I might add. It was the other two that was fighting that tiki creature as the one with the different color was carrying the other white one who I saw was injured and they were talking quietly to each other, and froze still as they saw me, without me turning back to normal.

It was a few moments until the different colored one turned to the one that was with me this entire time, in a voice like mine which surprised me, but older like a young females, "=How did she change forms? I was pretty sure that this child wasn't a Pokémon at all?=" When she finished asking, she laid the other down and made the other white creature eat a berry it stole from one of the areas before reaching to this place, which it looked at the colored one gratefully. Said other creature simply shrugged, and from their looking at each other, they were communicating somehow without talking.

Eventually after a few minutes of me looking at them in wonder, she quickly turned to my view in both astonishment, and slightly curious look on her face. She motioned to the well version of the injured one to take care of the injured one, and she simply nodded as she came to me, and leaned against a wall since I chose to sit near one.

I smiled nervously, and she noticed and placed one of her slender fingers on my shoulder for comfort, and simply told me kindly with a warm-like look in her eyes, "=You don't need to be afraid of us. We don't harm children at all. But I'm curious though, you said you were not human, yet still say you are. Why is that?=" She asked as she tilted her head like I do most of the time, in fact I don't know I do that at all. I gave her a small smile as I now knew they weren't going to hurt me at all, and replied, "Because I have bloodlines, and one of them is Siren in me. My wings are proof of that." She understood, like she knows what I'm explaining as I told her my entire time, mainly my story as I felt like I could trust her for some reason.

I didn't noticed the looks the other two were giving, especially since I didn't know they were also broadcasting to the world they came from, well… The dimensional world they came from, and needless to say that in the future some of the other race-like Pokémon from there, that came out that they will eventually take an interest in me. Not only that, but certain legendaries from this world as well since they felt familiar kin within my Pokéballs. I found out it was also enchanted to hold a unlimited amount, but only 6 at a time, and sends them instead to a PC like my Grandpa told me, to my endless and cannot be destroyed by any means at all, backpack. I was also given ninety-nine of every type of balls there was, including new ones from labs and stuff. As well as other things since it fused with my other backpack I had, to make it look the same.

I noticed that she was giving me with her eyes, slight pity, but understanding as if she went through what I did as well herself, clearly I could tell now they were all females. She was about to speak until a portal which they know of from their world, showed up and she turned to it with her head, and placing both hands on my shoulders, still gentle and comforting.

The creature that now came out wasn't a creature at all but a lady, who looked to be around at least her early twenties, but something tells me that wasn't her real age, and next to her was a… jellyfish-like creature with some stars on top of it, and it was mostly visible, but slightly sees-though.

The lady had blonde hair, and green-hazel mixed eyes, and a womanly figure in a white outfit of some kind with heel-like shoes.

She gave me a look, but it softened briefly at my appearance, which in her eyes turned to both puzzlement and confusion as she then spoke, a mature voice for her age, "So this is the little girl that was going all around back at the Ultra Space?"

The jellyfish creature seemed to me was looking at me carefully without eyes. She noticed me looking at the creature that was now above her, and simply grinned at me with her now crossing her arms while doing so as she then explained, telling me what race they were, "This is Nihilego, and the three with you are a race known as Pheromosa. They are considered dimensional creatures known as Ultra Beasts in this world." I simply nodded slowly, but was confused somewhat; she didn't notice as she then sat the opposite of the creature, a Pheromosa.

I looked to her now, and looked to the weird ball that seemed familiar around her waist. I then remembered where I may have seen that before, they were curious as I took one out, and she gasped with a wide eyed look as she then sternly asked me, but with curiosity in her eyes as well, "Where did you get that?" I stated honestly to her, noticing the look she gave me, and gave a nervous smile, "My Grandpa Aeroza gave it to me as one of the presents I didn't get for my birthday… In fact I have ninety-nine of each kind in my bag here."

The lady took noticed as I began to rummage through it, and was surprised when she looked inside that it was endless, like a void from viewing inside. I noticed and told her short but simple, "He is way older than the creatures that exist in this world; in fact one of the stories he told me, helped make some of them with suggestions. Mainly some legendaries... At least that what he said." I stated to her, still looking and was almost inside the bag this time as I finally found what I was looking for, my book.

Once I got it out, I gave it to her as she curiously began to read at some of chapters in it, and noticed my tail wagging back and forth once more, and simply shrugged and get interested within seconds as it stated the Saiyan Race, as well as some chapters of Pokémon in the book. I also felt for some reason, my book would only show itself to those it trusts to keep secrets; for some reason, but I shrugged it mentally off to myself.

After a while, I yawned since I was getting sleepy and bored as well, just sitting around and doing nothing tends to do that to me sometimes. She noticed and simply handed my book back and then simply stated with now gained knowledge slightly from it, "Interesting read you got there…" "Lucy, Lucy Potter." I told her my name as I placed it back into my backpack, which she froze over. "Potter?" She asked me with just my last name in slight shock. I took notice that all four creatures were shocked as well, from my last name.

I simply shrugged, not bothered as I told her something else as well, which made her look at me differently, "Well my real mom's name is Lenora Eclipse, and I never got to know her at all." It was a few seconds to many as she froze over, like getting some information from the Pheromosa next to me and I noticed the dark look on her face, which quickly cleared as she simply smiled a real smile at me, and placed a hand on my shoulder, and told me something which shocked me slightly, "I think I was supposed to be your godmother… But you see I was sent here as well along with my husband… Who I have been trying to find in my new friends world, which is beautiful by the way. Sure I haven't focused on my kids… But I know what I have been doing is for the best…" She was trailing off and now talking to herself, which made me looked to the creature next to me. And I decided something since she gave me a curious look from its form, the odd colored one this is, "Sarah."

That made the lady next to me stop remembering stuff along with her muttering to herself, and looked to me along with the Ultra Beast that was next to me in shock. The beast in question had wide eyes at that and now stuttered as she asked me, a look in her eyes, "=W-What did y-you call m-me?=" I smiled warmly surprising the lady I could understand her in secret, as I then retold her name to the Pokémon, "Sarah. I think you look like one to me." She gave me a warm-like look in her eyes, since she can barely make a normal smile on her face from her race. She then nodded in slight acceptance.

All of a sudden the entire area began to shake, waking up the two sleeping Pheromosa's in here with us since they fell asleep from listening the lady mumble, and the entrance seemed to be right next to us as well. But the outside was changed to that of an arena of some kind, which was around the size of a football stadium and most of it was ancient. The stones appeared to be marble with slight cracks in them, and runes on each tile.

I for some reason got up, as well as the Sarah who kept one of her hands on my shoulder as I noticed the lady gave me a soft look, and simply nodded as she was told by something from the Nihilego. She gave me a warm smile on her face and simply told me, with knowing making in turn, to wonder, "Seems their broadcast to the other beasts as well as by other legendaries. For some reason I must go now, but I think we will see each other again later on my dear." Before I could say anything to her, she vanished along with the jellyfish Pokémon.

I noticed that the other Pheromosa, the two white ones vanished as well, but the one that was different had a shocked look on her face and began to tear up slightly with understanding as Sarah then turned to me, and pointed to the ball, the nebula ball that is. I looked at her confused as she then stated kindly to me, "=I was told by the elder beasts to join you Lucy. And for some reason… I accept this. It feels like I have met you before somewhere, yet I don't know you at all.=" I gave her a look and she simply shrugged her way. It was then I noticed my friends and family was at the arena, in the seats looking confused to what was going on until me and Sarah emerged from the cave entrance, and into the arena.

Once there, I tried to lead Sarah with me to them, but we were stopped by some force-field and then my Mommy, and Grandpa, along with my aunts showed up right next to us. I looked to them in confusion as Grandpa simply chuckled looking at Sarah, then to me as he rubbed my hair briefly, which I gave him a look at.

Suddenly a booming voice echoed around us, but mainly to me for some reason, " ** _I am surprised that a Child of Beasts joined a girl from another world entirely as a partner, well… one of many if I am told. I summoned you and you allies here to talk, and to deal with a problem I have been having slightly, one of many is which is coming._** " That got everyone but Grandpa confused as he simply stated out loud enough for us to not only hear him, but the voice as well, "Well, Arceus, you know I told you we would be coming to either your world, or the other two, but I made it be her choice." The voice chuckled at his words then, and a warm energy spread around everyone, including me as it then stated with humor, " ** _Of course I knew that old friend, but the problem is that one of the shadows are about to arrive here, and I teleported you to this spot where I felt it might show. But the main reason is that I cannot interfere with it, but aid you slightly. I just hope it can be freed from itself now since I can sense 'Will' from within._** "

Now understanding the situation, during the month before I was almost depleted with my magic, as I also hanged out with Grandpa, he taught me how to wield my Keybakto as well as training as much time I could get with being with him, and mostly when I felt I was OK that is as well as to not over-exert myself. We also had some.. adventures without the others, including my Aunts, and Mommy knowing as I understood what the voice meant to us all.

I turned to my family who simply gave me a warm smile, and then before I could say something, the ground now once again began to shake then. It was small at first, and then turned into an all-out earth-like quake. " ** _Good Luck everyone… We will talk later on._** " With that it was silent and I no longer felt his presence, since I could tell it was a male, as the ground continued to quake, but more.

Then cracks began to appear on the floor as a shadow-like mist began to form, into the air to a Heartless that was huge. My aunts and Mommy went behind us, and Auntie Mal projected a barrier once she showed-up quickly and noticed the others were exposed slightly, and simply said something making them now vanish, back home with a viewing orb in the area to watch this. My weapon was summoned, and so was Grandpa's in his own hands without words, and Sarah got into a fighting position as the Heartless was now formed.

It was a huge dragon-like bipedal Heartless with four arms and the symbol was on the middle of its chest. It was mainly dark purple in color, and had rune-like lines on the sides of its body and arms, and the tail was spiked like mace. Its eyes were also amber-colored, and it also had both regular and sharp teeth making it to be an omnivore. It was at least seventy feet in height, and looked muscular with plated armor on itself as well. The armor had the same rune-lines on them with strange writing embedded into them. It also had two small horns on top of its head and a longer, dagger-like horn on the tip of its dragon face. It also had webbed-metal fused wings with two orbs in each one, in the middle that glowed to a blood red color. It then roared out loud, to almost throw not only me, but the others with me off our feet briefly before we quickly stood back up to defend ourselves.

Grandpa looked to the creature in pity, recognizing it as he then looked to us in a serious face, and then back to the creature at hand. "I sense that this creature was forced to become what it is. I have a feeling what its other-half is, since I defeated it and it's already normal. We just need to defeat this thing enough for it to regain its Will, and I can take it from there." He turned to my three aunts besides Maleficent and me one more time, before looking ahead, and they were now charging at the thing.

I froze as I didn't know what to do from her on out. I noticed my aunts looked to me, knowing this is my first real fight after they eventually found-out my training with Grandpa with him helping them do something secret for theirs, to which I saw now. Their pendants began to glow briefly now and I watched as they changed after being wrapped up in some kind of energy, and they were a fusion of their Siren race mixed with their human selves now (Battle of The Band forms).

Both Aunt Aria and Adagio took off after Grandpa as Sonata now placed a gentle hand on my left-shoulder and softly said to me, "You don't have to be afraid to do what's right Lucy, just know what you doing is to help others out. In fact we were surprised that we could even fight here as we were, especially our first time testing out our training to look like this."

Aunt Sonata was right of course as I was told by them Grandpa was also training them, the Sirens, in secret as well. During the month at his mansion.

I was both scared, and also now confused as Aunt Sonata simply gave me a smile of understanding, and then headed out to fight the creature as she along with my aunts were flying, yet Mommy was stunned by their forms before testing out her fire-like abilities against it. She too was trained by Grandpa after finding out she had a block placed on her as well as a memory block, to which sad to say, couldn't be removed at all. It was mostly on who or what blocked her fire-like abilities in the first place.

The Heartless seemed to be charging some kind of powerful looking sphere of fire and electricity in its mouth now. I then decided to be brave, and as I was about to charge, my other aunt, Maleficent, held me back briefly though and then quickly told me gently; getting her staff charged by some of her own power, "I will try and see if it can find a weak spot. You go and deal where it is, and strike." I nodded to her hesitantly, but with a determined look also on my face.

I now quickly sped to the thing, surprising her with my newfound speed. My blade, Astral Dragoon, then began to hum with unknown energy as I found a weak spot besides her now, and noticed quickly the sphere was growing to about the size of a school bus, and it was about to cast it at Mommy, which for some reason I saw red, as I quickly slashed hard as well as good, at its right-side.

Even though I did that it still cast its unknown attack at her, and by instinct I guess I was instantly near her, and charged a green-like energy into my hands and absorbed the attack, slowly but I did so while struggling. The creature as well as Mommy looked at me in shock, and she said softly in astonishment with her placing a hand near her heart while doing so on the ground, "Lucy…" after a few moments, I was able to absorb it all into me.

Suddenly I felt not only too powerful, but like I was full of energy at the same time. It was like something was being blocked from within me again and also wanted to be let-out. Then the creature, unknown to me began to resume another attack after it realized it failed on striking my Mommy; the first time, and it suddenly grew thousands upon thousands of steel-like blades from its back as it roared up to the sky very loud. They all suddenly flew of its back as a quick result, and right into the air with the same type of energy the sphere was made of, and they were heading to everyone. Grandpa quickly shouted out loud a spell of some kind, making a shield form around everyone but me and Mommy, since he didn't cast it quick enough.

Time seemed to slow as the blades kept coming right at us, and then I felt myself being pushed away, very far away from her by Sarah and it took me only a few moments to realize Mommy wasn't with us, and I slowly turned while she softly smiled at me with tears, and mouthed three words before they struck her, 'I love you'. Then she was pelted with the remaining blades that the spell didn't stop getting everyone.

My eyes now widened as everyone was in shock at Mommy's specific area.

The creature was suddenly roaring in sadness-like pain and at the same time. Roaring at us to fight it more, making it seemed conflicted on it's own actions.

I as well as them saw some of her blood near the swords; making me now shake my head quickly and then I stilled. I didn't notice anything as they continued to attack it with unknown abilities and spells as I was currently frozen in place, my blade falling to the ground with a small thud as I got on my knees and had tears forming into my eyes. Sarah began to comfort me, and then suddenly hissed as the energy I absorbed began to fuse with my own power, and slowly began to show.

After witnessing my mother's demise in front of me, I finally snapped. All my memories of her, all my family both good and bad; my entire life quickly flashed before my eyes as I slowly stood up, and Sarah began to back up before running to the others and trying to get their attention as I began to pulse with my energy all over.

An unknown aura of energy came from my blade now, and was going into me, and my blade then vanished into sparkled blue dust. Still the power within me began to show itself, now causing them to look at me with worry, and the creature to their surprise began to back up slightly in fear as they too noticed that as well.

I suddenly shouted out loudly to the sky as it suddenly began to darken like many thunderstorms in one place, my body straining as thunder itself began to not only strike the ground near me, but mainly collect and jump off on each and every cloud that was formed.

"What's going on with Lucy!?" Shouted out Aunt Adagio to Grandpa in worry, as I still kept screaming very loud, my power and magic fusing as one, and kept going higher and higher as I began to float slightly in the air; the ground even began cracking slightly from what my power was being shown. "Seems the Saiyan aspect of her blood awoke quicker than I thought!" He responded back to not only at her loudly, since the wind began to pick up rather fast but making it hard to hear each other, as the creature began to roar and suddenly took off right at me; before they could do anything to stop it.

I kept screaming as my aura then began to flail wildly around me, striking the ground multiple times like whips as it began to tear up the earth itself, and I didn't noticed the creature slapped me with one of its huge hands, trying to knock me out of the sky now, but it then was knocked back as I felt it slightly, making me feel rage, anger, sadness, and above all else my love for my mother as I snapped once more.

I begin screaming even louder than ever as my energy blinded everyone and I.

I felt different as it made a dispersed wave of energy everywhere, demolishing the area I was currently at briefly from the quick burst. When it died down though afterwards, they were all now shocked at my form now.

I was slightly taller by at least two inches in height previously and my tail and hair were blond, but where my highlights were from my hair, it was now silver and black. My muscles showed slightly as well, making me look slightly athletic with small curves slowly forming. My eyes were back to that new bloodline I had, but it was spinning more than it did before and my crescent scar on my forehead was now a opal-like gem; with it now glowing the very same colors as my now aura-like wings, like an aurora. My pendent was now fused to my head, around my gem, in a pentagram pattern as they too glowed slightly from my power before reappearing back around my neck and away from my head; the gem glowing with the other gem, with untold energy that was hard to track. I also had my hands flexed tightly into fists as my power finally began to settle.

I then sensed someone that summoned the creature was merely watching this area, like a show, and that person was right above us at this moment, and I then quickly turned my head skywards. A loud clapping sound filled the air. The creature after a brief look and the others turned to it; cried in agony before it turned into a orb, which began to fly up to whoever was in the sky.

Before they could react, I did first on instinct and teleported to the orb, grabbed it, and tossed it to Grandpa; making a loud angry shout come from whoever was in the sky right now.

The person that was cloaked swatted me out of the area, and I crashed to the ground harshly since I felt my aunts coming to me, but was stopped by Sarah and Grandpa, with a look to them. I slowly stood up and looked harshly then at the figure who now removed its cloak.

It was a creature of some kind that I could clearly tell. It was all black with some orange coloring and it had a mixed body of a human with a dragon of some kind, and it didn't have the head of one, but a human face which seemed to be male by appearance. He looked to be at least sixteen in age, slight muscle build and also wore a tribal outfit along with plain sneakers. His eyes were blood-red though, and slanted like a reptiles as he stood to at least six feet even in height. He also had darkened whisker-like marks on his face and a triangle-shaped gem on his forehead as he shouted, but loud enough for the others as he then pointed with a clawed finger at me, a glare on his face as well, "You fool, you cost me my creature!" He shouted in a mature, but raspy toned voice as he then shouted some more, "I captured that girl from that elementary school, and fused her with a creature of untold power from this one, and what do I get: a hybrid who can't die at all, from an easy win!"

He then charged up a ball of energy into his clawed-like hand and it went right at me rather fast, but again my instincts took over, and I grabbed it shocking him silent as did the others, since those that could sense the energy, knew it was a one-hit killing type of attack and I simply crushed it as it was quickly absorbed into me like the creatures attack. I simply looked at him without saying anything and vanished.

Then all I knew then was black.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV, Witnessing Lucy Fight:**_

Aeroza and the others simply stood there, with him holding the briefly pulsing orb that turned blue from his purifying touch, letting him also know it this time he truly cured the entity, and now knowing it was a little girl that was changed.

He then placed the orb into his cloak for safe keeping since it was enchanted by his own power to be endless, like his Granddaughters backpack. He decided to look into the changed-child for later.

Aeroza then sensed something was off as Lucy was fighting purely by instinct now, and he briefly looked to the others and noticed her new partner, Sarah if he recalled from reading her mind accidentally, sensed it as well and got in front of the aunts as they took noticed and was about to protest until Maleficent coughed to get their attention to her, getting their attention as well from what she wanted with the fay-witch begining to speak clearly. "Its best if we let Lucy be right now, I have a feeling she is going on a rare accordance of the Saiyan Race: The Instinct Rage." The Sirens froze from those words now as they remembered reading it a while back, from when they first got Lucy and then began to fear and worry slightly at her now.

For you see once you go into the rage, only a friend, an ally or comrade, or even a true-loved one like a family member or parent figure, can calm them down. Even their mate can as well. If not, then they had to wait it out, and hoped they will at least be alive after fighting the cause of this.

They watched as they began to fight physically with their fists and feet dodging many attacks, and Lucy and the person, a male they now noticed got hit sometimes. They then teleported around the area randomly still doing that until he shoved Lucy firmly away from him, and channeled a orb that changed into a small four-sided disc, which he wickedly grinned at her, and then shouted out loud tossing it, "Die!"

Lucy dodged as well as instantly kicked him in the face, knocking him back upwards in the sky as Lucy then channeled the same green energy into her hands and quickly placed them back as they glowed brightly and then the energy ball she formed with her now opened-palmed hands right at him, shot off a large energy-like beam at him making him yelp in fear, as he then instantly dodged as well as kicked her head hard, and Lucy was then sent flying very quickly to the ground.

He then shouted out loud, unknowingly introducing himself to them all, as he channeled a red-like orb and a blue one into his hands at the same time to where she was located, making them worry much the same. "You think you could defeat Maxika, the Dragon Demon easily! Think not fool, take this! DEVISTATING WAVE!" Maxika quickly placed both hands together as the energies began mixing and it then quickly shot off a purple, negative beam of energy to where Lucy was.

He was smirking for a few moments, and then it was quickly taken off as quick shock, and then anger showed as the same green energy Lucy shot at him was colliding with the attack he casted to her. He pushed as much of his own power into the attack as Lucy then did on hers, not aware what her body is going though or what she is doing since the entire fight, Lucy was currently unconscious, but her entire wellbeing was going all out on instinct.

Maxika quickly thought of something now as he noticed the others from where they're cheering Lucy on, and then gave the child a wicked grin, which'd he noticed she was confused why he was doing that, before returning slightly in her state as he then revealed he had two extra arms behind him, and shouted out loud as one of them pointed a ball of energy that was glowing purple and getting bigger by the second into the air behind him. "You can save yourself... But can you save the others at the same time fool!"

Maxika laughed as Lucy was now aware as she instinctively felt her family looking at the orb in fear. It was then cast downwards to them, making a shield slowly appear around the others, but seemed to the point was weak compared the amount of raw power coming from said energy sphere as it began to descend to them. He also casted a large beam of energy with the other at Lucy at the same time.

He noticed the beam went through her, which he smirked at thinking he finally killed the brat but he then sensed Lucy now at the location of the others, and turned quickly as he then realized his sudden error. Lucy bounced the ball right back to him, rather fast as he then knew there was no chance of dodging this attack he made himself. Maxika was then blasted by a insane amount of raw power, but thankfully his hide kept him from dying from that one blast, and he instantly fell down to the ground with a dull thud, with a indent of himself as well. He then wickedly chuckled briefly as he glowed brightly then and he was then gone.

Lucy was panting heavily now, but quickly as she then noticed Lucy was aware of her surroundings and then looked to her family, and gave them a smile as she then passed out in front of them, returning back to normal. Sarah with her speed caught her before Lucy fell on her face, and then carried the little girl in her arms.

The three Sirens was instantly up with Sarah to make sure their niece was OK, and Maleficent huffed slightly, and waved her magic at the child, and she was instantly healed but passed out still. They all turned to her, as the fay-witch simply shrugged at them, and then stated in her tone of voice, "She did well in her first fight, but I thought since she would be going to school soon, to heal her up and allow her to wake when you do wake her up in the morning or as such."

They sweat drop at this, but turned to Lucy as three of her Pokéballs suddenly jumped out of their sockets, and enlarged slightly and opened. Three beams of light came from the two purple balls, and the yellow striped one. Three creatures that was emitting power, stood before them (Not going to describe them, but simply tell you guys since everyone knows what they are). They were Mewtwo, Deoxys, and Latias.

The trio simply all looked to the little girl and Mewtwo then levitated her into the air and placed her into his arms, and he looked to them as he sternly told them, shocking them from his powers as a psychic Pokémon, " **We are three of the partners Aeroza picked out, and since she in now unconscious; we will be remaining out as long as needed to protect our Master. The other two can agree with me as we sensed the creature is no longer a Shadowed One, and in turn is one of many Soulmates for our Master.** " That got Aeroza to pull the orb out and they all noticed with him simply shrugging as if it was no big deal, before placing it back going to deal with the mutated girl later on, and nodded a firm yes to which they understood after a few moments of silent conversation with him and teleported everyone, including the nearly dead girls adopted mother they found alive, but barely to a safe location.

Unbeknownst to them, the very same person who Lucy engaged with, was looking at them angrily in hiding now as he then got a cell-phone out of his robe, and dialed a number quickly.

It was a couple of dial-tones until he got a response after four minutes of waiting, a few words were spoken through the cell phone he had as he responded in a huff to whoever he was talking to, "Ya it was a failed fight like you predicted boss, the brat also took your girl-like experiment away and is now with them freed. But not out of the pure orb yet." He quickly winced at the other voice shouting out loudly from the cell's speaker.

He now sweat dropped then at that as his boss then told him something making him smirk very wide, and simply agreed to whatever was said, replying back, "Alright I'll see to it boss, that she will be sent to the lab back in Kanto. Funny though that you found DNA for not only the Pokémon you recently remembered, but others as well at the old site, underground that is. Least it's good at Kalos region at the moment sir?" Maxika asked at the end since he was one of the most trusted persons in the other ends life, and he smirked wider after a few moments from his new orders and simply told him with a wicked smirk on his features now, "So I'll bring them both in then? But who did you say was coming to aid me this time?"

He now paled at the answered response from his boss and gulped briefly to his own response, and as the voice asked him something with him now responded back quickly, "No, No, it's fine. With his help we might get this done easily. I'll contact you boss when we get to a safer location with both prizes in store. Team Shadow will rule over this world as we know it."

Maxika then hanged up as his boss was laughing wickedly, and simply shrugged before he vanished to meet the person he feared and awed as well to the coordinated location.

* * *

Well, another cliffhanger in this chapter, and in the next one for this, they might get worried slightly for Lucy's health, but she is alright thanks to the fairy aunt. Also they would be surprised to know that they would only be gone at least one entire hour from when they left the entire time, so they could hang out at the world there in right now for a bit. But you were wondering why I did Sunset Shimmer like that? Causing Lucy to have a slight melt-down if you can call that? All will be explained in the next chapter since this is part one of something in this story, since it's off world atm. If you noticed, I changes some things, I thought it was better for the story on this chapter then previous.

Also the reveal of the other three Pokémon within Lucy's belt, and yes I did add the timeframe to this world there for the current game, which I might add I beaten within 3 days tops in moon version, like I done with Kingdom Hearts 2, so yes Sarah is her partner now from now, onwards. I might add that she will be able to change freely when she powers up thanks to her heritage as a saiyan to that form easily now, without the major power burst. I decided to only o that when she gains another form of power, if another form entirely. Also if you're wondering who the strange person Maxika fears, yet is awed about, that will be revealed next chapter as well. And yes as a slight spoiler, the other person that was involved with the discussion between his boss and Maxika is indeed Sunset Shimmer.

Here is the only number that showed: the core is part of a wizard or witch from their birth, onwards. if you remember the way it sounds in the potter series in both movies and books, then I don't need to explain this much. but in this story, I made it this way for a reason, making her not rely on a wand at all, even though eventually she will gain all three items of death, and be known as the mistress of death, like Rosalina will in the other story.

So this is Aeroza going out with a bang, peace!


	5. Pokemon World Part 2

**Author's Announcement:**

This is part two of the Lucy chapter in the world of Pokémon. So yes we get to see Sunset Shimmer awaken and feeling better. But before she does, she will be visited by the weapon that was once Aizen's. Afterword's, you may have to simply read it.

You might be surprised what the last three original Pokémon she has are. Also to tell you that a small moment will happen with Adagio and Sunset Shimmer since she will be with her in the room, along with a sleeping, yet slightly exhausted Lucy from overusing her power a bit to fight that demonic dragon person. But who is the mysterious person that is aiding him now, to try and nap both her and Sunset? You just have to read and find out if they succeed or not. Maybe they have an alternative objective as well. Who knows? Also something or someone will be with them as well form someone's heart. But who? Also to include as well that a fight might take place in-town to where that one professor lives at, which is nearby the schooling. Also another world hop, and this time some mysterious force also brought Shadow and Amy along for the ride as well with two others, and one of them is Lucy.

Also to add to our announcement, if you have any OC suggestions or anything like that, let me know by Pm me on fanfiction on my account name, or a review as well. Like I stated tons of times now, I will take them only with your permission to do so, and if they're from your own stories as well, that is why.

I would also like to say if you want Lucy or, Jade, and Rosalina to be paired with someone else that's girl-wise, also Pm me on my account on fanfiction. As well as to let you guys know the beginning part of this chapter will be in Sunsets until it switches to either normal, or Lucy's POV probably a day or two after, since I plan on making this chapter slightly longer. And one more threat for Lucy to deal with at the end. This chapter to others warning, also includes some minor POV changes at the end.

Now here is some useful information here folks:

 _Thoughts_ / **" Telepathy"**

"Talking"

" **Demon** / **Bad guy empowered speech** "

 ** _Powerful Voices_**

 _"Whispers"_ = whisper chat or snake

"=Pokémon Speech="

" _Spirit Weapon Chats_ " or Zanpakto/Keybakto chat

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

So let's resume…

(Modified: 5/3/18)

* * *

 ** _Sunset Shimmers POV, Unknown Area:_**

I gasped as I also quickly woke up from what recently happened to me, from what that Heartless did. I had tears in my eyes quickly forming now, knowing I thought I might never see Lucy ever again as I somehow knew that attack it done to me, might have ended my life.

But it was then I began to notice now that I still felt a heartbeat that was still going on within my chest, and I then knew I was still alive somehow. But I also noticed to my shock I was at the heart place once more, but it felt… different this time around. When I slowly then stood up, the floor began glowing briefly now and when I looked down; I then gasped in minor shock.

It was the elements in small image-like circles with them all surrounding me since I was an image on this platform as well, but I saw there were two of me. One on the left was myself to what I normally looked like, and the other made me flinch. It was what I turned into when I became corrupted with the powers of the element crown, which Twilight owns for her element: Magic. But my normal form also to my surprise had wings as well, since they were side-by-side to each other like they were related as I also saw a shaded form that was about our height, as well behind myself and the other version of me. I also took noticed I also had a horn on my forehead… as if I was like Twilight stated she became a while back from my former teacher back home, a magic-borne Alicorn.

On the outside though was Lucy as she was on top of my portrait, and followed by those I meet or I knew personally. I was brought out of my looking at all the images to what I think... was my Inner Heart's Platform, since some of them I know I haven't seen before at all by two distinctive coughs that were behind me, both females by the sounds of things. I turned slowly, and I then had wide eyes at one of the two females, that were in my view.

The one teen girl looked to be me perfectly when I became a demon, but there were some differences I could quickly tell from only looking right at her. She had the same scylla color as I did when I turned into her, but her iris was cyan colored and the pupil was all white. She also wore different clothes to my surprise to which consisted of being mainly a black muscle shirt with a silver denim jacket as well as a red-zipper as her outfit also showed her sleek-athletic figure with more curves and a chest more then myself. On the jacket though was a little design of my symbol for my mark, but it had instead of the sun-like image my mark was always known for, it was moon-like; meaning it was blue and white instead of red and yellow as fire as she also wore blue-skinny jeans with that outfit she's wearing. She also had her hair flowing like it was when I turned into her, but it was completely different. It was all black, with white-mist-like streaks mixed into it, among her hair went in a wave-like motion like I remember from my former teacher, but it was only halfway down to her back since it was longer than mine as well. Her skin tone wasn't red but like just like mine, and she had the same facial features as well. She even was the same height as me as her wings, though were still demonic looking, matched her skin as well. I also took notice she still has the claw-like hands as well as them also being on her toes, making her not be able to wear shoes at all if given to her. She for once surprised me on giving me a friendly smirk on her features, and simply motioned to the other female next to her.

The other woman, which I could tell was quite beautiful to herself from simply gazing at her for, in which gave off a somewhat powerful aura. She looked to be at least twenty and had a good figure for her age, even though she was wearing what appeared to be pure-white robes that covered most of her body as it could, and on them were not only that of black images of flowers, but snowflakes as well. She also had long chocolate-brown hair that reached to the middle of her back and it was also tied down in a ponytail fashion by a black band in the middle of the hair, and a silver and gold mixed one at the end. When she moved her robe it somehow didn't though, after a few steps moving to me, she stopped as she smiled. Her face was heart-shaped, but also defined slightly with no skin problems, except she had two-single triangle-like images on both sides of her cheeks, with a red dot in the center, and the triangles were purple in color.

The female in the kimono only gave me a warmer smile on her face with her voice also being serene mixed with a smooth, mature yet young female tone, " _Hello my new Mistress. My name is Kyoka Suigetsu… or used to be until it was changed by you, Sunset Shimmer._ " I was confused as my eyebrows furrowed as I now looked to her briefly as well.

I also eyed my counter-part… and for some reason I don't sense her being evil at all, but calm and sisterly? Said teen girl I mentioned merely shrugged as the woman that seemed older then the both of us now smiled at my expression as she also began explaining gently to me, but enough to where I could understand. " _Aizen was my former Master, and as a Zanpakto Blade I served him for a long time. Until suddenly he became corrupt, and killed both of us before facing a Soul Reaper by the name of Ichigo Kurasagi. But somehow not only he was brought back from the Realm of Darkness, but so was I as we used to be linked together as one-half of each others soul. For what purpose though of our resurrection, I don't remember since I was blocked mostly from then on by him without wanting to know what was happening within the real world, until now that is, and it all thanks to you my new Mistress._ "

To say I was shocked, it showed on my face clearly as my counter-part now chuckled at me at my stunned expression for a few moments, and made me now to look to her with a frown with her also taking notice and then simply shrugged to herself with her eyes closed.

She then opened them to me in mirth as she crossed her arms, even sounding like me as well in her voice, "She's right you know. It was also the same with me ever since the elements sealed me away here, in your heart. Which in turn I might add made me only observe… Until Lucy came into our lives." At the end she grinned warmly to my shock, and made myself both worried for Lucy then if this was true, and also slightly suspicious from what her body language was stating to me as well. "Also thanks to Lucy, I'm my own person… So to speak." Which my counter-part gave me a simple grin on her features, and also making me curious to what she meant by that.

The older looking female raised a delicate eyebrow at her, turning to her when the other me did that, then back to me with a look of understanding with her seeing my face confused. She then startled me as she also spoke kindly, telling me why that was from my Counter-Parts comment about my adopted-daughter-by-magic, since that is what it felt like from before as I still was slightly denying it, but now I accepted it from what I saw from her horror stricken face before I ended up here." _What your Other-Self meant; my dear Mistress, is that Lucy has unknowingly been giving her own magic or power into you, also feeding her to the point to make her alive as well as her own entity._ "

Now I tuned to my Counter-Part in slight shock at this. Making me know how powerful Lucy might be as of right now. It would take strong amounts of pure magic in order to do that sort of way, or that kind of power. My other self simply shrugged as she recrossed her arms and kept that grin on her face still, but it was smaller as she nodded to me, and then stated with her eyebrow furrowed as she then stated, "I think it began when you entered her heart Other-Half. So something changed within your own heart to not only think of her as your daughter…. But a niece to me somewhat, for reasons I don't even know." I knew what she meant, Lucy's magic made me her mother willingly, but I didn't need to tell her that as I somehow sensed she knew what I was thinking, as she then gave me a second wider grin on her face, and nodded.

That made me worry slightly since she knew some of my inner thoughts.

She shrugged once again as she hovered briefly in the air a bit before going back to the ground, and then rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she then stated with a softer look that showed from her eyes to me, " _I do love her as a niece anyways, since I think I'm your sister now; from what happened at the fall formal. Since the magic of the very elements themselves turned us like this. I also think my original powers of flame I secretly had, are yours to command now._ " I was confused at first, but then I understood as my eyes widened at this brief knowledge, I knew I felt I used flames in some of the encounters, along within Lucy's heart and other places which also included using it when I was enraged. But at the same time I was confused at her terms of what I and she are: sisters.

Seems the two females that was looking at me, since it was mainly us three right here and now noticed my look of understanding at this tidbit of minor information, and simply nodded at me as the former weapon of Aizen Sosuke, smiled warmly at me. I turned to her as she then spoke kindly once more, but serious as well, " _I understand you are both in wonderment and confusion as to why we are not only talking to you, but why that blade appeared in your hands from my former Master's. I can tell you my part, but she,_ " she motioned to my counter-part who looked sheepish now as she continued speaking to me, " _Will tell her part as well or when she feels the time comes._ "

I looked to the two, and then since I was mainly curious to why that blade showed in my hand in the first place, briefly looking back on the hand it showed and then looking to her as I simply then asked, "Why did you appear in my hands then?" I took quick notice that my counter-part sighed in relief from me asking the weapon first then her since I wasn't going to ask her first in the first place, and the weapon simply nodded.

She then answered me, with a gentle smile on her face, " _The reason I appeared into your hands that moment, is that I found you more worthy then he was, and in fact you powers are being not used the right way._ " Now that got both me and my counter-part to look at her, and she simply gave a small smile of amusement to us as well as stated kindly to which I noticed from her nature she is kind most of them time, " _You have untapped power that was slowly being awoken; thanks to Lucy, and you might have to also thank the Crown as well; Even though you changed into your Other-Half to unlock some of it._ "

Now I was then stumped. Lucy I could understand... But the Crown that belonged to Twilight from Equestria was what now stumped me.

She then gave a gentle chuckle, and told mainly me, but mentioned to us both at the same time with also somehow seeing the reluctance within my counter-parts objective to tell me something from her, and decided herself to do so instead. " _You see, you had your magic blocked when you came to this world, and the other girl that represents you in this one somehow vanished correct?_ " She questioned at the end to me, and I slowly nodded since I wondered what happened to my "Human" version of me in the first place, and to what she then told not only me, but both of us, made us look to her now in honest shock. " _You two accidentally fused together as she went into the mirror at the same time as you did from being bullied back then, and she is currently right here; right now, at the moment with us_."

Now we were confused even more, and I quickly as well as slowly realized this at the same time with her now going up to my counter-part, and then lightly touched her shoulders with both hands. The female weapon then looked to me with a gentle smile on her face once more, " _This is her. She was brought back from the innermost part of your heart, and it was all thanks to the Crown. But at that time she took over briefly without knowing and became a demonic version of not only you, but herself as well. Which explains to why you acted the way you did since she wanted to be free in secret. To which she is now._ " She gently squeezed the other-half… no, the missing person from this world as said girl had her eyes widened at this, and mine as well from this information.

She then had a sad smile on her face now as she turned to not only her first, but back to me then as she shocked us slightly more, moving to me now as she then placed a hand on my shoulder this time. " _Because of your magic involved with the crown though she looks like this; Both in, and when the time comes when you awake, out as well. Making both you and her, twins; the same, but different appearances._ "

I turned to her as she looked like to my own surprise, truly surprised at this sudden information that was dumped onto the both of us. She then had slowly forming tears as she looked to be finally remembering something or everything as if they were blocked to her for some reason from what I saw, as her eyes were dazed.

Aizen's former weapon then turned to my counter-part right then and there with her softly smiling as the weapon then turned to me and simply asked us both, making us look to her as tears finally began to fall in tiny amount's from the fused girl's face; her eyes now no longer dazed, yet had a new light in them I didn't see until now, " _I could tell you remember your life now dear, but you should know something, both of you as to why you didn't encounter her parents as well when that happened._ " We both now turned to her, more so from now knowing of alternative version of myself, as she then shocked her unexpectedly to what she told, us making her freeze in place, " _They were killed in an accident while they were out; but in reality it was no accident. They, from what I could sense before they passed when I linked to Sunset here, were taking some important information back to someone that hired them to search into something, and it was something that got them killed for. Since your parents, whom I'm proud to admit wanted it passed onto you both. Since you're also considered her sister as of right now, Sunset Shimmer... My Mistress._ " When she was talking, a briefcase showed itself in her hands in a small flash of light and then handed it to me as to when I took it, vanished into the same kind of sparkled dust.

I for some reason somehow knew it might be in the real-world at this very moment from what I remembered back then when I was in Lucy's heart, but I didn't know where it ended up of course. She told us then as if she knew what I thought to where it was sent, " _It's back into the very room that you're currently staying in right now, a hospital room, and Lucy is right next to you as well in the same state._ "

I was shocked once again at this sudden news as she then looked to me, and then smiled once more. The weapon then asked me suddenly, making me wonder to the question, _"Now that you have met me, it is time for you to give me a new name since my old one, my first name that is will be gone once our first encounter is done. It is also part of the process of being my new wielder. So,_ " she crossed her arms, and smiled gently as her eyes closed and finished, " _What shall I be called Mistress?_ "

I already began to ponder to what I should call her, since it seems to be non-avoidable; since she told mainly me to why she was my weapon now, instead of that mans.

I looked to her, and smiled as I got a name for her as it randomly popped into my head with myself also speaking softly for some reason, "Nevena." She turned to me in interest at that name and simply smiled as she seemed to be vanishing slowly as she also as well spoke softly to me one final time, with her eyes opened in warmth, " _When the time comes to summon me, call me by that name then Mistress_." She, the newly named Nevena, now vanished as I then also turned to the girl I fused with.

I rubbed my head sheepishly, which she took notice as I then stated to her with a kind look on my face, "Well if we need to get to know each other, we need to come up with a new name for you... Since you might show-up when I awake back in real life, I guess." She glared briefly at that as she re-crossed her arms and then simply stated to me, with a raised brow on her features, "I was hoping to have my name still be Sunset Shimmer…" She trailed off at my look, and finally sighed as she nodded and turned slightly away from my view of her face, noticing her tears were gone now, but left trail-like marks on her face as she then said softly to herself, but I still heard her, "If I want out of here… seems I have no choice at this point to be named to something new."

I went up to her while she had her back turned to me and she jumped briefly in surprise as she quickly looked to me then as I only gave her a simple yet warm smile on my face. I then replied to her kindly as it began making her eyes tear up once more, but not to the point of crying as well, "Hey since were sisters now I guess, you can still be Shimmer; as that's our last name, but what I meant… Sister.. Is that we need to rename your first name to something you might like."

She looked as if I shocked her at that by declaring she was really my sibling, and I was suddenly hugged by her, which was strong I might add. I hesitated a few seconds, but hugged her back the same way but not the strong hug like she was doing.

We then removed ourselves from each other's grip as she thought for a moment, and then smiled at me as she stated one word, or more like what she wanted to be called, "Lunara." I looked to her in small confusion, which she noticed and gently chuckled as she repeated her word as well as telling me at the same time, "My name, Lunara. I thought since it might fit as well." I smiled at this, but suddenly a bright flash showed behind me as I noticed her wide eyed expression.

I began to slowly turn around and found it was only Aeroza, Lucy's grandfather. He smiled at the both of us knowingly, and simply smirked then as he stated like he known all along, "Well, it's finally good to see you both together again. In fact I thought It be nice to let you know, I'm your ticket out of this place Lunara Shimmer." He looked to her when he stated that last part to us both.

We were both now confused at how he was supposed to get my sister out, and Lunara asked him moving to my right side as she then crossed her arms again, not believing him at all from her posture, "how your supposed to do that? With me being here, it's hard to do as well since I fused with her." He simply chuckled at what he heard from her statement to him, and grinned while clapping his hands in mischief, "I suppose I could explain, but why not show you both."

Aeroza then chanted something too quickly as Lunara was quickly covered in a golden glow all over her form for a mere second, then it slowly faded away as he then snapped his fingers and then told both of us, looking between the two of us as well, "Well there you go, the spell I placed on you until you leave that is, will allow you to leave your sisters heart, permanently, and only to leave your old powers behind. Thus giving you new ones in place, and before you ask you will find out later on once you and Lucy began to train with her mother, Sunset here... eventually."

He then motioned her to go into the portal, and she quickly turned to me with a look filled with uncertainty. I replaced the same hand on her shoulder, and she briefly looked to me, and back to the portal as I now whispered into her ear, " _I trust that person with my life sister. So if he is helping us to get you outta here, and then go, I'll probably meet you on the other side somewhat; if what Nevena said was true._ " Lunara gulped and then looked determined after a few moments of deciding to herself by looking to me briefly then, and hugged me once more quickly before also sprinting into the portal. It then closed behind her afterwards.

Aeroza then turned his gaze to me and then looked to be contemplated about something, and then he had a look on his face that made me wonder what he decided to tell me, "Lucy… Something happened to her while you were almost killed Sunset." I was shocked at this point as he then told me what happened while I was knocked out, and nearly died from what he described my condition from what attack-like damaged I received.

But what shocked me even more as he told me that creature was forced into doing so, as it was a little girl around the same age as Lucy… and one of her soul-mates? He also stated whatever happens to the girl in the orb to which he showed me briefly, would be affected physically after along with Lucy. So what he meant from explaining it more to me was that the girl will change along side Lucy if something as for example, physically to her body, would match the other girls inside the orb until she is released by him or Lucy when the time is right. I was confused as he only told me then that the girl in the blue orb, was from an alternate world he failed to save; that was like ours, and lets say it was a sad tale for the girl, and leave it at that.

After he finished, he then noticed I was in major shock, anger, sadness, and many other emotions running through my eyes as well as slight emotions on my face with tears that began to fall from my own eyes at the same time. From not only my daughter's condition, but the girl in the orb.

He came up to me, to which startled me as well as he then placed one of his gloved hands on my shoulders and now smiled as he softly told me, "I healed you as best as I could, so right now when you awake back in the same room that your sharing with your daughter, Lucy, you will be shocked from what you might look like since I healed you enough to not have any scars. But there will be some bruising, which might make you wince from brief movements for a while." I nodded as I understood somewhat as he now mentioned about my condition, but my main concern right now though besides the orb-girl, was Lucy.

Aeroza took noticed from what I was about to ask and he answered for me instead, "Lucy is currently passed out right now, but she is also hooked up to a breathing machine since this time she used to much of her newfound power. Lucy is also being guarded by her three Pokémon, which I might add is also guarding you since you're both sharing the very same room. Right now I sensed they see your sister, and allowed her to stay as I told them before coming here, she might arrive before I returned. So if I also like to mention, I sometimes tend to talk too much, but that is the price of being immortal by a spell which was considered both cursed and also a blessing in disguise."

I turn to him then confused at what he meant at the end, but he simply smiled softly as he told me, summoning a portal so he can leave as well, "Another time Sunset, but after a few moments after I leave, you should wake up." I nodded as he then waved goodbye, which I slightly did as I felt myself beginning to fade once he left into the now vanished portal he made, and I then blanked out.

* * *

 ** _Hospital room being shared by Lucy, Within a Pokémon Center:_**

I began to wake up slowly in minor pain, but I was currently feeling alright as I also winced as well from some minor movement I just did to look around.

I then saw I was in a room like Aeroza stated to me.

I also noticed suddenly that my new sister gave me a gentle look when I noticed her, and I slowly nodded to her while merely waved and went out the basic hospital room door within this center. But before she did, Lunara motioned briefly with a pointer-finger to my right side, which I looked as she left then and was shocked to see Lucy was indeed hooked-up into a breathing machine, but a minor one since she seems to be healed like I was. But I also took noticed two strange creatures that turned to me suddenly, (Mewtwo, and Latias in her human form, and yes it's the very same Latias from the 5th Pokémon movie; but slightly modified outfit and looks).

The creature that resembled a girl seemed to be slightly older then Lucy, at least fourteen years in age with the girl only smiling at me with her cyan-blue-eyes. She also wore a pink cardigan shirt with a mini-skirt connected to it, with blue jeans that were slightly ripped on the legs. She also had her hair in the shape of two dragon-like horns on her head that went back and her hair was mixture of both a light brown color with pink highlights. She also seemed to have an average figure with a modest-sized chest, and a decent looking facial structure.

The other creature though was looking at me in warmth surprisingly from its posture, giving it a 'do as I say or I will end you' pose with its arms crossed, and its somewhat big tail moving back and forth. It then spoke into my head, which made me quickly jump in minor surprise, as it was a male's voice that was around twenty years or so I guess, " **So you have awoken, Mother to our Trainer.** " The other girl smiled wider, and nodded her head at me wordlessly, but I was confused as I thought I saw a pink and white dragon-thing replace her quickly, and was then changed back into the girl herself.

She noticed I saw her of course and had slightly wide eyes at me, but nodded as I was about to ask until the light-purple cat-like creature then spoke once more in my mind, answering me before I could even ask, " **Yes, she is a Dragon-Psychic Type, and surprisingly she is also Soul-Bounded to our Trainer. For you see when she picked her up to bring her to the hospital in the girl form you currently see... Something happened and she ended up like this, with her original form altered to this current form you are currently seeing, as of now. She can still learn any abilities as her race can learn, but she can't be able to return to her true form now; Even though she has been trying…** " I noticed the girl was concentrating while he mentally told me this, but sighed deeply in failure from what I saw on her now slightly sad face then.

The cat-thing now gave her a look of pity, and turned to me then by now stating something random also, " **I am called Mewtwo, and she is called Latias. But she might no longer be called that anymore since her ball she was sent to was absorbed into Lucy as well, when she carried her; Leaving a vacant spot on her belt. As a Soulmate to Lucy, she is also being changed slowly into a hybrid for both her species and her being Human, as well now. Her form she is in was her most used form back at her home in Altimare; a water-based city with little population. And before you can even ask, I am mainly a Psychic Type Legendary Race, and I can mostly block out my mind from thoughts yet I decided to keep them open to both you, and our Master... Or should i say Mistress here; So in fact she will stop aging at this moment until Lucy reaches her form's age, and if she somehow gets immortal or somewhat like that, she will end up like that as well." **

I gapped at this as my mind was also currently swirled with too much information, but Mewtwo gave me a smirk as he now turned to look at Lucy. She was steadily breathing through the tube that was in her, and he softened his gaze as he now returned to me looking at her still, " **She is confused as to why I told her earlier that she is hospitalized, but she is glad you're awake. If you wish, I can communicate back and forth between you two… Well mainly three since if you look to the left, you will see someone that's also been here, for the both of you for quite some time.** " Confused to what he, Mewtwo, meant, I did and saw that it was Adagio that was gaping at me. I also saw… relief in her eyes as well as some other kind of emotion I wasn't familiar with.

I then coughed briefly and I also asked Adagio, a kind look mixed with curiosity in my own eyes, "How long you been here?" She took noticed as if I didn't know, since Adagio also looked like she was dirty from being here; at least quite some time from what I could see or tell from her appearance. Adagio then told me something that shocked me at how long we been here, and what I was about to be told as well, "You have been out for at least two days Sunset. Same with Lucy after what she went through… Her rage and sadness she went through; After thinking you... died." I was concerned at this, as I briefly looked to Lucy, and then back to Adagio.

"So what Aeroza then said was true then," I saw she gave me a questioned look when I said that and I then spoke again to her afterwards, "He visited with me in my heart since that's where I woke up first. But I got a story to tell you as well, if you can share it with the others. I have a feeling my new sister is out and about in town right now, and might return here." Adagio was confused at what I meant since she was asleep when she showed, until I explained it to her and she now had wide eyes in shock.

Then she furrowed her brows as she quietly thought to herself then. _So that was why the magic returned. Her other form was really this girl resurfacing and trying to get out of Sunset from the magic she stole. I would too if I wasn't allowed to coexist thanks to the mirror, which I think Aeroza said was no longer up for me and my half-sisters because of Starswirl banishing us permanently without knowing what spell he used._ Adagio now turned to me and smiled small as well as now gently grabbing my hand, confusing me slightly but for some reason I didn't take it away as I didn't realize it back then, I had a blush on my face.

Mewtwo coughed then, making us both blush now as I turned to him, along with Adagio as he then asked, impatiently I might add, since it looked like he was having a slight headache. " **If you two teenaged girls are done, Lucy here has been asking random questions mainly about you Sunset Shimmer, in a mixture of both worry and relief, and if you don't answer them for me soon I might just go out and blow something up to let out my currently new frustrations.** " I sweat dropped to that along with Adagio. We ended up talking through him as well as back with Lucy, and we were glad she was alright at the moment, even though she looked to be getting better now as time went by.

It was late now later on as my new sister then reshowed herself since the others from what I was told by Adagio, went with Aeroza for a tour of the isle we arrived on; after they were brought back safely by Maleficent that is before returning, only leaving my two half-sisters left on this world.

When I asked her why though she surprised me once more as Adagio then explained to me, crossing her arms under her chest as she then leaned-back in the chair she was currently sitting in, "He told us we don't need to worry about heading back, since he simply told us he, on purpose, manipulated the time/space thingy; which I don't know of as well to make it so we were only gone for at least an hour the entire time we're here or elsewhere. Thus making it so it would still be that very Sunday we left."

I somewhat understood what she said, because I know how powerful he is. Aeroza could do anything he could set his mind to without consequences. Lunara then left us to get a bite to eat since we ended up talking some more, but I was curious about her still, but I placed it to the back of my mind as I talked.

The door now opened randomly later on once again; before I could ask Adagio something else, and Lunara, my sister re-showed up again but with Aeroza in tow. She sheepishly grinned at me, but noticed how close I was to Adagio but I didn't, so she didn't questioned it but instead asked me kindly, motioning to Lucy, "So how has she been, since I can tell Mewtwo here was talking for you three mainly by mind, right?" I nodded small as Adagio looked at me, and back at her with a strange look but I could tell she had some thoughts in her head by her look on her own face.

Aeroza then went to Lucy, and simply nodded briefly to Mewtwo as well as Latias who smiled at him.

Once he began to check Lucy, he grew a small smile on his face and stated to mainly himself, but we all heard him still, "She should be able to get off this, and awake soon. Seems Lucille's power made her regeneration speed up quicker than I thought." I was glad at this, but then I frowned as I turned from looking from Lucy, but to him now as I asked him softly, but worried about what I thought would be somewhat of a hard question, "Aeroza," he turned to look at me now as I finished asking him, "Did Lucy truly... Did she truly think I died?" He sighed sadly at this, and looked to me carefully before nodding a yes to me, making me almost tear-up as I looked back to Lucy since she was truly resting, both her mind as well since Mewtwo cut the connection twelve minutes ago from us.

Aeroza somehow knew what I might ask next, and simply raised a hand up since he looked to Mewtwo and gave him a look as it nodded to him in silence. He looked to me once more then, a small smile on his face with kind eyes, "Her power when Lucy witnessed you die wasn't only that, but her entire life before her own eyes. Both good and evil combined is what brought it up. So in latent terms: She simply snapped. This, even though at her current state, was slightly good for her." Aeroza looked to Lucy, rechecking her as I noticed Adagio hesitated before asking him now, since I wanted to ask it but I decided to let her, "So what you telling us: if she didn't unlock it at this age, then something would of happened when Lucy was older?"

He froze slightly at Adagio's question for a brief moment, and then looked to her then at first, then to all of us as well before replying from which his answer almost chilled my spine slightly not from any kind of chilling effect, but both fear and worry, "Yes it would have. If she didn't activate this power within her until she was at the age of seventeen, Lucy would have killed herself completely. Destroying her body in the process, but making her spirit to begin wondering for eons until she can be brought back once more in another time-like place."

Aeroza then noticed our looks, well mainly the three girls and myself as he quickly then stated with a wider, friendly smile on his face, "But since she did this, well Lucy might be able to do what she would tend to deal with as well as do in the near future. If you're wondering what that is, I cannot say but it is within reason that it would be beneficial when she is older, and wiser to her age. She might even be able to defeat the one who caused her to end up at her former family she was placed with, and the one who killed her mother and father. As well the true master behind it all." I got a surprised look on my face mixed with astonishment as so did the others, as we now looked to Lucy once more.

I began looking to Lucy in slight protectiveness on my face as my left-hand then gripped the hospital bed sheets without anyone noticing at all as I now thought to myself. _I won't let this happen again Lucy, if I can't help it. You have family, friends, and even though were not blood related... Me. I swear from this day onward: I'll try and help you grow up the best you can, and even let you help me out as well as I learn from you and my mistakes. I just hope you understand how much you mean to all of us Lucy. Especially me._ As I looked to her kindly as a mother did, even though I didn't notice I was doing that, I truly meant what I thought about Lucy.

I also didn't notice that Adagio was secretly thinking the same thing, but mixed with her own goals as the Siren then knew it was now pointless to do so; from how long Lucy effected her and her sisters. So in terms: their original plans to take over the school, was done.

Little did the both of us know, that we would get a shocker later on down the road at who we might be facing against at the Battle of the Bands. As well as who they are exactly as well as know how they came to be. As well as also finding out Aeroza slipped us a lie, as the spell he casted only effected us slightly and making us be one day late at school.

* * *

 ** _The next day, Lucy's POV; After being cleared by the hospital:_**

I was excited to be finally leaving the hospital I was staying at. For some reason I felt it was too crowded; even though it was nice and cozy being admitted to that room I was in, along with my Mommy; who I decided to stay close to. I felt I had to because I almost lost her, in a very bad way.

I was then dressed in a new outfit that was bought for me from here by my Momm-Aunt Adagio, with some advice from Rarity.

I was now wearing a white t-shirt that had a Pokéball that looked; like what Grandpa told me was what of two of my Pokémon lived-in so to speak, a Masterball. But the top part instead of being purple was green like my eyes since this was a custom-designed shirt that was enchanted by Grandpa to grow with me so I didn't have to give it up or sell it away when I get older. I also wore my belt as well which was around my new blue-jean shorts, and I had short-cut white socks with green sneakers with a gem-like design on both of them. I also wore a golden bracelet which replaced my old one... since it was destroyed when I had my episode. It looked like the one that one Digimon I watched from my favorite TV anime show, Digimon, had from her tail. Gatomon I think the female cat's name was. I didn't know it would also change from my entire form later on as well, as he secretly did so as he had a brief vision last night as to why he did that.

I noticed Mommy was looking at me briefly and just smiled as we continued walking to what the people called a Pokémon School here on this isle were back on; Melemele Isle that is as we were at a neighboring isle next to it, with a name I couldn't pronounce still.

Mommy was wearing her usual outfit, except she wore red-tinted sunglasses that made her eyes purple when she wore them, and next to us was a girl I somehow know is one of a kind, and I was surprised to find out she was one of my Pokémon before she was changed into this, because of my magic and what she told me; through our link that was made for only us, a Soul-Bond... Well one of them as Grandpa explained he is currently curing the little girl around my age, who is also one as well; with slow success.

I also replaced her ball slot with Sarah's, which she was also happy to know she was part of my main team, along with the others. I also named her since she didn't have one to Rosa, since I mentioned what her hair color reminded me of; Of one of my favorite flowers I had grown back in England when I was still with them. She, Rosa, of course blushed at this and I was hugged hard. But I didn't felt it wasn't bone-crushing, but a normal one to me. But that was also earlier before we left.

I also had the time to name my other two of the three Pokémon that showed themselves to me, as well as the others, secretly.

I named the Mewtwo as Zane; Since he seemed powerful yet calm mostly around me, and felt like I could connect with him like a older brother with me being his younger sister. The other four-legged yellowish cat one I had; a legendary from a region Grandpa told me was called Johto and where he originated from, to which I named him Zeus. I read somewhat on myths and legends from my book more, and found out that name suited him, and his personality as well. The Deoxys however I wanted to still decide though as I didn't know what gender it was, as well as it doesn't talk to me at all, as if it was slowly gaining my trust before doing so.

After a three minute hike up the trail, we now came to the school and since it was mostly deserted at the time since I found out it was summer here unlike back home, the only students that are here mostly are the ones learning more, and likely hanging out here for the rest of summer to go do their trials and stuff as champions. We were about to enter the main doors to go into the school since the professor who was told by Grandpa, and let's say the encounter was funny as he wanted to see me and my Pokémon. We bumped into a girl after we got inside. I took noticed of her rubbing her head gently with a minor wince before looking at us.

She had the same eye color as me, but she seemed to be at least eleven or twelve years old with platinum-blonde hair that flowed down to her back in a ponytail with a pink tie-band. She also wore a white shirt that had a zig-zag pattern on the bottom of it in a pink color, and white pants that was made for travel. She also had a Pokémon belt around her waist with at least a few Pokéballs on them. She also wore a white-like Stetson hat that Applejack wears, but it looked fancy on her head. Also from looking at her closely, she seemed familiar to me somewhat until I remembered her from looking at her face as I then stated to her, making her turn to me now in both hope and shock from my random outburst, "You look like that lady I met at the cave."

She looked at me closely, hope still in her eyes as she saw I was telling the truth, and then asked me quickly coming up to my face as I noticed my Mommy was confused by what I meant since I didn't tell her of the lady, in a young girls voice that also sounded slightly mature, and a slight mix of my accent in it, "You seen my Mom! Where is she?"

She was shaking me then, making me about to almost puke since I was still feeling the side-effects of my time at the hospital, and Mommy took me from her and gave the girl a slight glare; to which she flinched from. I held a soft gaze as I answered her truthfully, making her turn to me now, "I saw her when I met my partner Sarah, she showed up with a Nihilego and we chatted for sometime, and I then showed her my book," I didn't notice my Mommy looked worried at that, as I continued without noticing, "She even thought it was interesting until I told her my name."

She was confused at this, and was about to reply until an older male's voice interrupted her before she could speak, "Lillie, what have you been told about rushing things before things could be explained." The very voice had a small rough-like tone to it, but smooth at the same time.

It was an older-looking teen that had the same hair as the now dubbed Lillie, but his is in a strange hair-cut with ridge-like lines on the left-side of his head. He also wore studs in the left ear, and also wore a punkish-like outfit that suited him just fine with him also standing at least the same height as my Mommy. He also had the same eye color as Lillie, making me think this might be her older brother. He also wore a belt like Lillie did, and yet he had a full team on him unlike her.

Lillie huffed now and turned to him with a playful glare, and then stated randomly to him; making him almost want to face-palm himself from what it looks like, "I know you told me every time Gladion, but she knows where Mom is." She stated at the short end of her speech, making him turn to me now with a look which was sort-of creepy to be honest as he then asked me kindly, knowing from what he sensed I recently came out of the hospital as well as my Mommy, "So you have seen her?"

I nodded, nervous from the two but somehow knew they were just trying to be kind to me, as I finally gave them a small smile on my face, and my tail wrapped around my Mommy's right-arm since I was mainly walking with her on her right-side, which they took quick noticed from. I didn't even noticed as I replied to his question, "Yes, I saw her near a cave where I got my new partner, Sarah, from. She even had this Nihilego Pokémon with her, and we talked. I showed her my book, and even found out she was one of my godmothers sent here a long while ago, from my world, back home."

I noticed Mommy gave me a look of brief shock, but quickly returned to normal as she was thinking about something, but what I didn't know but the other two kids, looked to me in shock of the sudden information I duped on them as Lillie asked herself softly, making us turn to her without her noticing it, "Mom came from another world… Is that why she was able to get into the place she took off too.." The boy, Gladion; if I remembered right turned to me as I explained my encounter... well the encounter to where I met her and what happened after, making them look to my tail at this in disbelieve, but at the same time understanding what I am telling them is true.

I didn't noticed, and neither did my Mommy that Grandpa along with the professor was waiting patiently, as I told my part behind us.

After a few minutes or so, we took notice as the professor, who wore glasses, and had his slightly muscled torso showing is the very professor of this region. His vest was opened, and he stood the same height as Grandpa, with a lightly tan skin tone as well as a black goatee on his face now spoke to us, making us jump and turn to him as he smirked in an adult males tone that was slightly knowledgeable, yet immature a bit, "So I see you two met Lillie and Gladion first before we could introduce you two. Your grandfather, Lucy," he turned to me making me look to him strangely, "explained everything to me, and also said the reason the others are not here, besides your three aunts, is that they went back home to your world as he temporary made time stop within your home, and spelled his place with plenty of things for them to do. It's fascinating to know there are other alternate-like worlds out there." We sweat dropped as I noticed that Grandpa was holding back the chuckles he was forming in his chest as he noticed the star-like gaze the professor had, in his eyes.

Grandpa now coughed and then explained more in detail to what he meant. He then told us something that made me curious, "Your three aunts are looking around at the mall they have here on this isle, and it seems that it might be something to give to you Lucy. After all you were almost exhausted to the point you almost died from your power, un-tapping it early, and from what I can figure out at this point and time, you can access it now more easily."

Before I could ask since Grandpa somehow knew what I was going to anyways, he merely raised a hand up as usual and then gave me a kind smirk on his features as well as lightly stated to us, mainly to me of course, "We will be training a few days' time when your get fully energized back in your power. But for now we will enjoy the time you have here. In fact, why don't you show your Pokémon to them, and I mean all of them." I grinned back at him as I got my team, all of them out of my belt and then tossed the Pokéballs into the air.

Needless to say from what I saw on the three's faces, they were shocked with slightly gapping mouths as they saw Zane and Zeus. But they were also shocked by my Ultra Beast, Sarah, the most. As well as the other three I didn't get a chance to see. My Deoxys though wanted to be in my bag for some reason, so Grandpa gave me another Pokéball to replace it until we switch it back with the other, and it was my newer sixth ball; with the others I tossed, which was also in a Quick Ball, from what he told me.

The first Pokémon was a pitch-black like Pokémon with one single blue-like eye showing, and he also had a red-jagged-like collar around his neck, and also currently had his legs tucked into himself to make him appear to be floating in the air. He also was at least the same height as Grandpa when he stood as well. He also had white hair on the top of his head that waved, like the wave-like things made from darkness on his arms. He was known as a Darkrai which I also named him Shade.

The second Pokémon was needless to say, huge and seemed to be made of ice even though it had a dragon-like appearance. It easily stood around the half the height of the enormous school. It also seemed to be a fusion of two others since what Grandpa told me he found a complete version of said Pokémon (imagine its two alt forms, but combined making it an ice, fire, electric, dragon combo). She was called Kyurem when I found out she was a girl from her own words, as she was also surprised like Sarah was from me understanding her as such. I named her Athena from how smart and powerful she was after one of the three of my favorite goddess's in Greek lore. It also turned out she can change to the size of us, but at least eight feet in height if she so desires, since she is the last of her type-like kind to do so, and appears human-like which I didn't know what she does look as one yet at all.

The third and last Pokémon was a large bird of some kind, but it also had aquatic features mixed in, and she was manly white and had blue-like ridges around her eyes which were my eye color. She also had on each side of her spine, downwards, and they were black-ridge-like spikes that fold in and out on her body. Her wings also showed she has slight- large hands at the edges. Her feet wasn't a birds at all, but like a dragons without them being claws, but normal looking and if you look closely and were able to grab with small webbing but barely in-between each toes. She also had two blue ridges on each side of her tail as well that guided her not only in the air, but water as well. She also was as large as a big van if they were stacked with each other, and had a ridge-like mouth and a slightly long neck. She was known as a Lugia who I named Pamela, and she too told me after finding out she was like Zane, type-wise and also water based as well. She also told us when I meet her before we left the hospital that is that she too can change into a human form at anytime.

They all roared in approval as Zane, my Mewtwo only nodded in acceptance in a greeting to them. I then called them all back as earlier we trained before Mommy and I began to head out to the school early this morning, since I woke up around two or two-thirty in the morning, and couldn't go back to sleep at all. In secret though to which I didn't tell my Mommy, it was a nightmare of me being attacked by Uncle Vernon by that one truly fearful time, which I hope I can keep it a secret for as long as I can, until I was ready.

It was all silence for a few moments until suddenly, a loud-booming sound came off from the distance, making us all look to said location since it was in the middle of town. There were plenty of smoke and in slight areas, fire coming from the direction. My Mommy saw my look and knew I couldn't change my mind even if I wanted to so we all headed out after a few agreements from the others as we all got in the professor's vehicle, which surprised us it was a van that was slightly tricked out with a new engine and everything. He then introduced us as Professor Kukui while we were heading quickly to see what was happening to his home town.

Once we got there to our shock, it was a cloaked person riding what appeared to be a mind-controlled legendary Pokémon. Also judging by the build between us all, it was a male telling it to attack randomly. Said Pokémon he was riding was huge, but not too huge like Godzilla size. It was a red-like dinosaur of some kind, and it had amber-colored eyes with black-pattern ridges that was all over its body. It also had a collar of some type around its neck with strange runes on it. It also had white claws on its hands and feet, and a somewhat flat-like curved tail which it was also using to wreck some cars as it passed by.

"Groudon… I don't believe that person is controlling one of the Hoenn Legendries and using it to destroy my town." Stated in shock, the Professor, and I noticed Groudon was in pain each time the collar pulsed, when it choose to refuse. Grandpa summoned his blade without saying anything to my surprise, and simply grinned at me as he then turned serious and now quickly charged at the person riding the legendary Pokémon.

While we watched as Grandpa attacked both Pokémon and the person riding the thing, to which said person seemed familiar to me for some reason, I was suddenly grabbed before I could protest, along with Mommy.

Lillie and the other three took quick notice and now began to chase us as we went into the forest-like area of the island.

Once we stopped I found out along with Mommy that we were at some ruins of some kind, and the ruins also had indents of some legendary Pokémon on the walls of the place. It turned out it was another person who wore a cloak, like the person back in town as it began to chuckle and then deeply state to us with a grin somewhat I felt from under his hood, stated to us wickedly, "This was too easy to do. I don't know why this task was hard for that dragon demon, but what I do I don't tend to fail on my mission. Even ridiculous ones such as these."

I stood still as Mommy and I huddled together slightly, making his grin and his aura I felt as well made me shiver in slight fear, and he then snapped his fingers as we were roped together all of a sudden by something, which was vines from the place. "What are you going to do to us?" I asked him, scared for my Mommy more than me, as he then wickedly laughed and now lowered his hood shocking us as well.

He looked mostly human, but he had pointed ears and his eyes glowed an unnatural green color, and it was also mist-like mixed together. He also stood at least seven foot three in height and was slightly muscled. Which we could tell by the cloak he wore, and he then summoned a weapon which was a very strange looking blade that was a mixture of a katana and a broadsword, as it was also huge. He also had a wicked-like smirk on his face as he seemed to be older then he appears, but looks like he is only twenty-four or so in age.

He then responded to us, making me shiver as I noticed he wielded another one like the other. In both his hands as he mainly stated to the both of us, looking from his eyes, "Nothing personal you two, just business as a bounty hunter for my class." His ears twitched as he then turned slightly behind with his head as someone new showed up to us. He sighed slightly in annoyance at the new comer, which seemed to be also fully cloaked, and a male as well. "Your late client." Said person nodded and then spoke in a demonic tone, which sent a shiver down not only mine, but my Mommy's spine as well as it was looking through its hood mainly at me while it stated in a bored demonic-like tone; mixed with it being a young males. " **Sorry to disappoint you Clevaris, but I had a reason I didn't show up on time. But it seems your mission was accomplished anyways.** "

Clevaris from what he was called simply nodded and merely motioned to us, making Mommy grip me tighter to her as I thought I felt him grin at both of us now under his hood, and he clapped his hands together stating simply out loud, " **Excellent. The master would be pleased with you. Here. Your item you requested for the Legion of Azeroth.** " He tossed something within his robes, a small bag to the strange man and he quickly grabbed it and also shook it slightly with a satisfied look on his face and grinned at him. He turned to us, and simply waved one of his weapons as he mentioned it in his own way of apology, "Like I stated before you two: simply business as usual for me. Even though the Shadow Council wanted you both for experiments, I decided this person was a better client; Especially to what I truly needed from this world in the first place is in my hands right now."

We were surprised as he summoned a green-like portal that felt wrong somehow, and before he could leave, a second portal showed up. This one was pitch-black and felt very worse then the green one. Like it felt too cold to be within, and tainted somehow from what I was experiencing, and I could tell Mommy was feeling the very same thing as a figure slowly began to show itself. The cloaked person growled a demonic-like growl and quickly stated in anger to the figure, which we couldn't make out, " **Of course you would show up if you expected treachery, Sardonis.** "

The misty-like figure laughed wickedly like a banshee mixed with a demonic growl as it then stated to us all in a demonic voice as well, looking to me somewhat, " **I had no alternative, Fraturos, but the people who summoned me knew of both of your treachery in the beginning, and sent me in case it did happen. They are coming back to the labs to be… fused with things, so to speak.** " I gulped as Mommy held me tighter and she mumbled something quickly I didn't understand. Until they got blasted away from us by a blast made of pure-light energy. I sensed it was familiar, and turned to see it was Grandpa and the others.

He smiled in relief at both me and Mommy as I didn't know, but that Groudon he battled, was unknowingly sent into my bag as a prize to me from him in hidden amusement, as well as it's rival that showed up in an angry mood. Grandpa turned as I was surprised at his current eye color, as it turned blood-red which for some reason I flinched at; as if some part of my mind hates red eyes for some reason.

Grandpa then stated in anger to them now, "You tried and kidnapped my grandchild and her magical-adopted mother. That was a very… **VERY BAD MOVE**!" Grandpa shouted as his power went up more than usual, and made the bounty hunter gulp and knew he needed to get the heck out of here from the power he quickly sensed off of him. _Not before I leave a parting gift…_ Clevaris thought quickly to himself, producing a red-like crystal that also had a black-mist-like energy in it, and tossed it as he quickly fled into the portal, and the two demons took noticed until it was too late to stop the crystal from shattering. It shattered right in front of everyone as a very bright red light filled our vision, and when it faded the two demons backed up as so did Grandpa, and he quickly went to us as I stared... at what I didn't know what it was.

It stood at the height of at least twenty feet in the air, and it was muscular as it seemed to be a bipedal-like creature. It also wielded two very large swords made of darkness mixed with green flames. It also had an armored-like body with its body frame dragon-like. It looked to me for a second, then back to the two demons as they quickly fled into Sardonis's portal but before they did, they tossed a crystal of their own, which summoned two very large-demonic looking Heartless that seemed to be a fusion of dragons and a skeleton.

The two Heartless roared at the demon which I think it was, as if things couldn't get any worse, it did as another portal showed up, but in the sky as it then sucked the three creatures up unexpectantly.

I blinked at this in confusion, expecting the three monsters to fight either us, or at each other. Not get sucked up into a vortex like that.

I thought now it might be safe, but from Grandpa's looks on his face I thought otherwise. He then quietly stated to us enough to hear, as the other three finally caught up to us, "So it was all a trap. Figures they would set us up as such to fight someone as such as him, forcing those demons to be used to bring him here as he was originally banished as a result from what I could sense by Palkia."

I was about to ask before his eyes widen quickly. A very bright-like energy began to slowly come out of it suddenly and he quickly shouted, making us move along with him, "Move! Now!" We did as we were told as a very big fire-like blast came out of the sky portal and quickly blasted down wards at least destroying twenty or so yards of the forest. When it was done, the ashes from the forest began to float into the portal, and formed a figure.

I then felt my Mommy gasp as she was suddenly now taken from my own arms by another cloaked person who seemed like the other person back in town, but wasn't. I was suddenly angry at this, and shouted at the person, who smirked in my direction from his blood-stained cloak, making my Mommy gasp for she could very and truly see who it was under the hood, "Let my Mommy go!"

Not known to us, another cloaked person; the true person that was banished via the legendary Space Pokémon, Palkia, left the world for her own needs after dropping from the vortex after this person did. Said person we would eventually find-out by Grandpa, was his cousin for safety reasons.

This person laughed as he lowered his hood and I noticed he looked similar to that dragon-demon guy I faced. Which was sketchy on how I remembered on fighting him? But he was taller; more muscled, and had two devil-like horns on the top of his head. He also had black hair with blue highlights in it, and very sharp teeth from his grin as he told me bluntly, holding my Mommy's arm tightly to cause her to wince from, "No I think not little girl, you have a choice right now. Either come with me, or I will let you suffer on watching as I slice her up." He summoned a very wicked-looking dagger then out of his own power and held it to my Mommy's arm, making me look to him both in fear and slow-growing anger by this. Mommy noticed the dagger firstly, and then began to struggle from her captor, seeing his quick intentions.

Before he could cut her up or I make a decision for myself, Grandpa showed up behind him, knocked him back and quickly grabbed her as he then teleported right back to me. I instinctively hugged her with my tail quickly wrapping around her arm. As at the same time, Mommy then reassured me she was fine, knowing it almost felt like last time.

The kidnapper blinked a few times before suddenly grinning, and also now laughed loudly at this. The person that rode the legendary Pokémon showed up next to him instantly as he was currently brushing his cloak off, and now stated to him in a glare, "You know, you're supposed to be aiding me this time Rezone. Not ditching me to just get your fix on a girl you think is pretty. I'm pretty sure our bosses would want them alive and not mutilated or something like that. Especially him freeing our captive legendary to give to our master as a gift."

Rezone who we now know quickly grinned at him this time, and bluntly stated with the dagger pointing at me mainly as he also turned to him with his eyes, but not looking away from us like we're prey to him, "Draxus, we have our orders to get them by any means. Even if they had to be threatened to come with us and loosing our catch. You know my methods of doing things." Draxus quickly nodded as he then decided something, and I flinched small as he whistled very loud into the air. A gigantic roar was heard as a dragon-like Heartless showed itself and then groaned in agony as it was quickly turned into a orb like before, remembering slightly who he is now.

It was then quickly absorbed into him, and then he shouted in power as he quickly morphed before our eyes. He grew heavily muscled, eight feet in height, and he grew two more arms making six in total and had a tail behind him. He also gained dragon-like claws as well to which he also grinned at us when he opened his now blood-red dragon eyes and now stated harshly to us, more of a mature male's voice, "Seems we need to make a point now then Rezone. I'm surprised my human-half let me out this early in the fight." The other person nodded back and they got into a fighting stance.

Grandpa was about to until he suddenly fell to his knees as if he was being drained.

I noticed the quick smirks on their faces now as I thought I heard, 'the plan worked' from Draxus. Mommy looked to me and was about to say something until they instantly appeared as Grandpa began watching helplessly, knowing he somehow felt he was tricked on fighting Draxus back in the city. I heard them chuckle as they began to reach for us and heard Draxus stated with a gleam in his eyes, "Don't worry, this would be all over in a snap."

It was then I felt even angrier as I felt mad at them both, and mad at what they attempted to do with my Mommy from what I clearly saw from the other strangers gleam, as I recognized in Rezone's eyes.

I snapped once more.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV:_**

Draxus and Rezone was laughing in victory; since Draxus earlier somehow tricked on getting closer to that immortal fool and then placed a Drain-Tap Glyph on his cloak during their 'Battle', which luckily for them that he didn't notice it at all when he powered up, activating it to make this mission easier than they thought… or so they would of thought if they didn't now sense the little girl powering up to immense proportions, and noticed the shocked look on her mother's face as she began yelling, unable to move from her position as she didn't seemed to be harmed from the energy being emitted.

They were then all blasted back as they saw her in the previous form Draxus mentioned. Giving them, the two males, a harsh glare on her face as she also slowly stood to her feet, and was now standing in front of her mother's form on the ground.

Sunset Shimmer was shocked at what happened, knowing Lucy must of changed to protect her after sensing them to be more powerful than her own grandfather right now. But she quickly thought to herself, feeling that the energy she emitted was warm and comforting, but harsh to the two in front of her. _Lucy… You changed to protect us, mainly me. But the power you're emitting is immense._ Sunset was surprised as she heard Lucy then speak clearly, with slight power in her voice with Lucy looking to her briefly before doing so, and the others hid behind some rubble-like debris to simply watch as they couldn't do anything from what they have been witnessing this entire time. "You. Will. Not. Harm. My. Mommy!"

The two people in front of Lucy began to laugh at this, and Draxus grinned as he was instantly behind Lucy, making Sunset gasp at the speed and knocked her away harshly, making her crash into quite a few debris as well as burnt trees. This made Sunset cry out for her daughter, but only briefly as she was then grabbed roughly by her neck by Rezone, and felt a needle get injected into her arm very quickly, and she looked down briefly and then saw they were extracting her own blood from her, and it was quickly put away from what her viewpoint was into Rezone's sleeve.

Suddenly she was beginning to not breathe as he now slammed Sunset to the ground by force, looking to Draxus as he too grinned widely and then asked him playfully his way, wickedly grinned to her; making Sunset dread at his response while holding her. "Should we dispose of her since we got the blood from her now?" Draxus shrugged and then stated bored-like as he began looking to her in the eyes as he responded while crossing his arms, "Might as well, it's not like the brat-" he was then punched very harsh in the face by Lucy, who screamed while doing so in rage at him, knocking him back a few feet away from not only her mother, but Rezone.

Rezone simply sighed, and lifted Sunset who was beginning to black out from the lack of air entering her body, and tossed her away. She landed with a thud, but began to breathe harshly while looking at Lucy. He then glared at the little girl and Lucy back to him. It was a standoff as she looked to her mother and what he saw from her looks, she was angry at both of them doing this to Sunset, and her grandfather as well since he was slowly recovering since he felt the glyph was destroyed now. _Damn, seems we need a stronger one to work on the fool next time. But we got what we needed from the brat's mother. Now we need is to knock the brat out and take her with us._ He quickly thought to himself as he then summoned a portal, and tossed the blood-filled needle to Draxus, who grinned as he reverted to his normal form, and simply spoke like an order to him, "Take it back to the lab, do what needs to be done."

He nodded before Lucy could strike him once more, and vanished along with the portal.

Lucy glared now at Rezone harshly as her gaze briefly once more shifted to her mother as she slowly stood up and gave a look of reassurance to her. Then Sunset was re-grabbed by Rezone once more from him using some unknown energy, making her be quickly lifted and now in his clutches once more. He then held Sunset behind her with her arms pinned behind her back, and him grinning at Lucy, knowing her weakness now.

Lucy froze since she didn't want to strike her mother at all with the mean person holding her in his grasp yet also wanted to fight him at the same time still.

He wickedly grinned and began to taunt at Lucy slightly now, "Seems I found you weakness: Your mother is the key to getting you to listen to us. If you don't do as I say, then she will die in front of you little girl." He made a clear suggestion to the child at the end.

Sunset widened her eyes at this and quickly began to shout at Lucy, "Don't listen to him Lucy, run! Get out of here!" Lucy understood her mother, but surprised her as she then spoke calmly, but with a harsh glare at Rezone; who still held her mother with Lucy's voice now begin to emit more power as well and back as it began to grow very quickly, "N **o** Mo **mmy...** H **e must** pa **y for** **what he** h **a** s d **on** e **to you**. **He must** pay…" Lucy noticed a black and white aura was mixing with her at this very moment as she screamed into the heavens, and Rezone to her surprise began to panic at this, as Lucy's power was now increasing even more.

At this point, her other heritage was now unlocked from her grandfather's side. Her body was then covered in both light and dark-like aura's covering her entire body making them get blinded in their eyes. Sunset used this to quickly look seeing him distracted, and then escaped from his grasp on her.

Sunset than went to Aeroza who was now stunned and then stated to himself, making Sunset turn to him with confusion, "She unlocked the other part of her power already. It seems she is indeed the Chosen One." Before she could comment on what he meant, the light that was a mixture of both light and darkness slowly faded, and in her place was Lucy still, but more empowered.

Lucy was now armored, and gained a few more muscle mass as she seems to have upgraded from her previous form. She also stood a few more inches taller than before as her outfit was changed to this armor Lucy wore now. It was like her grandfathers, but one-half was white on her right side, and the other was pitch black as night on the left. And like her grandfather she didn't have a helmet at all, but Lucy also had four-tentacles that were like her skin, a metallic-like tone once more, and her gem was now glowing with a pentagram of a star in it, in rainbow of colors and her eyes were that of her bloodline as well.

Lucy was now giving Rezone a look with so much hatred Sunset was shocked by this, and Aeroza then sighed making her look to him to quickly explain as they began to fight with fists and kicks in both ground and air, like she done with Draxus before, "She now has her power unlocked. If she is able to defeat him, she will need to be trained to harness this power of hers, along with her form which combined if you noticed. This is one of the true powers our race can do; Mainly the royal bloodline like mine. If she needs help, I am also done recharging to aid her, but what I can see she won't need it to defeat him." Sunset now watched as they dealt blow after devastating blow with their attacks.

It was at least seven minutes of pointless attacking that Rezone looked pissed off at the child showing him up, and then smirked as he quickly thought looking right back at Sunset who was too focused on fighting. _I can try and use my one attack on the child, and then send them off. They didn't say where the brat needed to be to do my task of getting her there. Then I can have my way with that girl._

Before he could even move, he was suddenly pelted with chaos-lightning, and was kicked harshly away from the child. Lucy quickly looked and saw her Uncle Shadow there with her Aunt Amy.

Lucy panted in short breaths now since the fight was making her tired, but not enough to not fight anymore as she gave her godfather a look of thanks, and he simply nodded as he quickly deduced the area and then quickly understood as he then felt she also had chaotic energy flowing through her as well as her own power or powers now mixed with Lucy's current he sensed, and looked to where the pissed-off Rezone was.

Shadow then quickly stated to her; Amy Rose now next to Sunset as well as checking on her and Aeroza. "We got his message and we came to help you out thanks to Tails' prototyped warp-console. I didn't think I encounter this person ever again though."

Lucy turned to her godfather/uncle like she didn't know that, and asked since her instincts are at play at the moment, but allowed Lucy to be aware of her surroundings, " **Unc** le Sh **adow** … Y **ou know** hi **m**?" He understood from her look, as she seemed to him being lead on pure instinct instead of fully in control of her abilities. Shadow then responded to her as he noticed Rezone get up and then growl at his direction, making him slightly smirk as well, "Yes. Let's just say he was after the same bounty, we fought, and I won basically."

Lucy simply nodded her head, and glared right back at Rezone who now was charging with a quick-like speed with an energy ball in his hands. They dodged as a small crater formed from the blast he threw at them, before they both received attacks in fist and feet blows once more, but together this time. They noticed him grinning madly at them both, making them somewhat nervous, but kept a straight face on. The man then looked to Lucy and grinned even wider if that was possible, a large aura of energy forming around him and being channeled into his left hand, a red like energy. "Since you can keep up with my powers, why not see if you can beat them in timing!" He shouted to them, making Lucy confused at this until she noticed after he casted the red ball or energy, was heading to her mother.

Lucy quickly widened her eyes and also quickly did like she did before with Draxus as she then held the ball which grew immense within a few seconds of heading to her mother, her Aunt Amy, and her grandfather. They had their eyes widened as well as they saw to their astonishment she began by absorbing the power into her, but slowly as it was immense.

Sunset Shimmer knew now she could only support her unless she did something to aid her at this time, but what. " _If you summon me Sunset, I can help you help her. Judging by her posture if you notice she is becoming exhausted once more._ " Sunset did noticed this, and Lucy was slightly sweating because of both her power being used right now as it began to increase as she absorbed the energy attack into her as well as being exhausted. They were suddenly knocked back as Lucy fully absorbed the power into her by Rezone for another energy blast. He had a weapon out that looked like an axe mixed with a curved sword of some kind now, and it gave off a misty-red color as he moved it.

Sunset noticed Lucy was panting deeply now as she could barely stand, making her quickly worried and nodded in agreement with Nevena. Nevena then told her to repeat what she is saying out loud, with her hand out in front of her. She did so and repeated as Sunset Shimmer's eyes begin to glow briefly as she did so, making Aeroza looked to her in surprised shock, " **From the power of my Illusions, Nevena** **Suigetsu**!" The very same blade appeared from what Aizen used, along with the scabbard. She looked to it briefly, and then she unhooked the blade from it, and saw it was made of some kind of very powerful metal alloy, for the blade which also had runes on them, to which she couldn't understand at all.

Sunset got into a stance she began to instinctively know; from what the blade was doing to her, and charged quickly at Rezone, who looked to her in shock as well, before recovering and dodging each and every slash Sunset now did with her Zanpakto. Then the scabbard that she got from the blade itself, which was placed on the ground when she did so, vanished into sparkled dust while she engaged him.

Lucy briefly was shocked as well at her mother, before Lucy then decided to aid her mother at fighting against him, along with Shadow as during this, Amy began healing Aeroza to the point to full power. Rezone noticed what the pink Hedgehog was doing to the fool of a cursed immortal, and simply thought of something quickly, looking to them all as he teleported into the sky, making them all wonder to what he was doing. _I only tend to use this as a last resort… But desperate times since I seem to be getting ganged-up calls for it._ He began to cast a black-like energy from within himself, and tossed it in the air by throwing it like someone would with a baseball; since it was about that size.

Once at least a few feet or so above him, he looked down to them and laughed wickedly as to their surprise he summoned a portal and also quickly shouted before leaving into it, "I am going to treat this as a failed mission; to which I don't like to call it, but know this fools! I hope you like the parting gift I left for you!" He vanished before Lucy could punch him, making her quickly shout in rage since he fled from the fight. But then began to grow worried from what the black mass was doing in the sky above.

She landed next to Sunset as they all looked before Aeroza had wide eyes as the ball of energy imploded and quickly became a black mass which began to start sucking everything inside of it around the area into said vortex. "Run! It's a random Shadow Portal to which I can't retrieve you from!" That made them all look to him with wide eyes as they portal began to suck with even more power into it.

Aeroza quickly summoned a portal as he went into it, leaving it up as well for the others as the two trainer siblings and the professor left with no choice now and quickly ended up back at the school, Rosa as well, but by then it was too late for the rest as they were merely a few inches from the gateway he created for a safe trip back.

Lucy unknowingly summoned her enchanted-backpack along with her mother's suitcase from her own magic; making them look to both objects in slight surprise before they all were then sucked in without anything to grab onto from the black hole-like power, and when they were all inside, it vanished along with Aeroza's. Leaving nothing behind, except a burned forest that no longer was on fire, and somewhat demolished ruins.

* * *

 ** _Unknown POV, Alternate world of New York City:_**

I was glad we came back from space, but I was confused as I then felt my crystal I got from the aliens we visited a while back, began to strangely pulse, and the others took notice as to why I suddenly stopped.

For you all see, me and the guys recently and truly defeated the Triceratons before like last time, they activated the Black-Hole Generator. Also saving Splinter from the Shredder's Death.

Suddenly a portal appeared on where the Black-Hole-Generator was once at, before it was destroyed. It dropped two luggage's to which one was a strange-looking backpack, and the other was a suitcase with an imprint of a yellow and red flaring sun on it. Then suddenly before we could tell what, a little girl and three others landed with a thud on the ground, completely unconscious.

Before the guys could protest, I went to check on them all as I then felt pulses knowing they were alive; as the very vortex that spat them out, vanished now while I checked them. I shouted to them, brushing my slightly longer red-orange hair in which I think needed a trim later on, and quickly shouted to them, "Guys we need to get them out of here and somewhere we can help them."

They came to us as one of them stated in a somewhat energetic tone, one of my friends, Mikey, stated to us all motioning to the other two strangers, "Dudes… Are those two different-colored Hedgehogs?" We took noticed as one of them was a male and the other was a female, who had a hammer next to her. I looked to the little girl though, and I didn't know why but she felt eerily familiar to me. Like I known her all my life. We were surprised the little girl changed suddenly as what was armor, began to fade away, seeing her as a normal girl with a tail (other outfit).

I shrugged before we began to lift them all, and we all then headed back to my friends lair, including the others we helped freed from the Triceritron's force field bubbles. I thought I felt we were also being strangely watched, but I shrugged once more as we now carried them to a nearby manhole cover, and into the sewers.

Little did I know I should of trusted that feeling later on.

* * *

 ** _Another Unknown POV, Within the same park by trees nearby:_**

I was told to simply watch out for anything interesting for my master to report from in this world, and I glad I decided to watch the strange fight as well as doppelgangers of a few other people. But I was now glad I did as saw a strange portal showed up, and quickly puked out some belongings and four other strangers and one of them, a little girl that clearly matched the description needed from what I was supposed to report to about.

I clapped my hands by being finally excited at this, and then vanished back to our lair from a portal back to my world.

It was a lair filled with ninja-like dragons as I approached the throne-room my master resided in, and bend down on one knee and he now responded gruffly but smooth and deep tones at seeing my form, "You have succeeded with you mission?" I only nodded as I looked to him, and gently responded back to my master in respect then. "Yes Master," I stated in my smooth tone of voice which was slightly mature toned as I was a male, and I described everything I observed, and he gave me a wicked grin once he now knew I saw our target, a girl no less as he had a look of approval on his face, and clasped his claw-like hands together, "Excellent Moros, you have done what I asked."

He, my master, was easily seven or so feet tall, with a grey-scale skin tone, and a dragon-like head without wings. He also had plated amour on which was blood-red and rune-based to enhance his strength and other abilities he has. He also had silver-like teeth and a forked tongue as well. He also had a golden-like crown on his head which had two-horn-like spikes coming from the forehead

My master now turned to a servant and quickly told him something, and I was then given a very powerful blade, which I accepted and he merely grinned as he motioned to me, which I did go to him and he then loudly stated to us all; but mainly had his eyes on me, "The time has come to be out of hiding: the child we need is here! To war with this world! We, the Dragonkin will return, and let all those that doubt us fall to their knees as we rule them all!"

The room was then filled with dragon-like roars in true agreement as me and the master began to laugh wickedly.

* * *

 ** _Aeroza's POV, After arriving back at the Pokémon School:_**

I somehow knew they didn't make it unlike myself and the other three, so I decided to head out and when I did, Lillie surprised us all as she asked me to let her go with as well as my granddaughter's soul-bond mate, Rosa.

I was about to decline until I saw the concern in their eyes for my granddaughter. _It seems they both left a more imprint-like effect on her then I thought_. I accepted and we headed out to find which thirty worlds, since I felt the portal Razone summoned, sent them all to, and knowing him, he sent them all to one world out of the thirty.

Little did I know Lillie along with Lunara Shimmer since she was also concerned about her sister as well? We wouldn't know until it was too late after finding them that a new a war was unknowingly brought to the world they were on as we arrived late.

Of course I also dropped them off at my world I made for those that lost their own worlds, and live there without regrets, yet choose for themselves to seek out and aid myself against the tainted darkness. The world of which I recreated or based off of my very own world: New Harmonis.

* * *

Well here is chapter five of this story, and yes I decided to make another world hop, but not wiling this time by Aeroza. I might include a flashback or two for Shadow or Amy after they explained to the others how they managed to get to the world Lucy was on in the first place, so yes that chapter might be longer as well. I plan on having them in that world for quite some time until Aeroza finally finds them, and aid them, protecting that world from the Dragonkin. And you might found out next time as well what they are related to, to your surprise. Including a relation on this world as well for Lucy.

Also yes the two demons, along with Clevaris will also being making appearances in that world as well I sent the four too. Also the sirens would end up in that world as well as the others; the sirens in the same location, and the others randomly in that one.

If you guys could guess what world they ended up in, let me tell you I gave some minor hints from that one Unknown POV first time. Also I made Aeroza's POV with not much dialogue, but more like a quick enough viewing for a reason. So if others didn't like that, well… it's my OC and I would do anything I want with him (:P) and its within good reason as well. And if your guys are wondering when Lucy might unlock her Animagus form, it will be in this world they arrived at... But not till later-on in time.

So this is Aeroza signing off till next chapter for this one… Peace!


	6. TMNT in a Shell, Portal Power?

**Author's Announcement:**

Chapter six of this story. Let's just say Lucy is passed out to the ones to awaken are the three others: Shadow, Amy, and Sunset Shimmer first before her a day after, with great power comes with a cost I see. Also to mention what world they are on: dun dun dun: it's the current Turtles show, after they return from time from the doctor-thingy robot guy, and the old selves are gone by going with old robotic version of him. Also to ask who said she thought she could slightly recognized the girl, Lucy a bit, it was April O'Neil if no-one could guess that, and the world they popped right up in. So yes Sunset would wake up in the lair, but not in Donnie's lab and sees she is next to Lucy who was passed out still from over-using her powers again (Seems I tend to make her do that a lot huh? But not this time). She instead does something different to which you will simply have to read to find out.

Also there will be some moments with the Sirens in the beginning of course in minor-Adagio's POV and yes I'm making the three sirens show up sometime later in future chapters as world-hopping can be tiring, but worth the results. April's involvement with Lucy will also be explained a bit by Maleficent after recognizing the name of her mother as well once she has her alone, maybe or maybe not explaining on where she is as in this fic, she is alive (we all don't know if she is dead or alive in the series, 50/50 chance on guessing huh?). Since it might take some time for Aeroza to get to them. So some interesting things in this very chapter folks as well. So most of this story until Lucy wakes-up will be in Normal POV after the minor POV of Adagio. The turtles, April, and all others on that world will be from the current 2012-onwards series for Nickelodeon (if you haven't watched them before, then just search for them on the web real quick to get a good look on their personal looks for this story).

Also the world, the TMNT world will be slightly AU a bit as well in this story, since I have seen the series as well. Including a warning for those that don't like switches sometimes on POV: it's happening slightly in this chapter once more, but balanced on timing, but still considered part of the TMNT world, and slightly longer than the others I done for this story so far.

I would like to mention that I do not own any franchises I write, or put into my stories, only my ideas and OC's I create. If I did the words, "W Comes the Boom" would be mainly a bomb-like enemy from Mario eating C4 doing doughnuts on someone's living room.

This chapter to others warning, also includes some minor POV changes at the end, but good timing.

Now here is some useful information here folks:

 _Thoughts_ / **" Telepathy"**

"Talking"

" **Demon** / **Bad guy empowered speech** "

 _ **Powerful Voices**_

 _"Whispers"_ = whisper chat or snake speech

Hidden meanings in words

"=Pokémon Speech="

" _Spirit Weapon Chats_ " or Zanpakto/Keybakto chat

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

So let's res-

(Sees Freddy Fazbear and Co. about to prank Vegita while napping.

Me: (Shakes his head no repeatedly) 'Don't do it guys.'

All Animatronics: ( All begin to shake their heads yes as they placed a glitter bomb in Vegita's room. Then run away.)

Me: (Runs away and hides as well) 'This isn't going to be good.'

Bomb goes off and hears angry yells from room.

Vegita: (Glares at everyone even readers) 'Who did that?!'

Me: (Points to Freddy and said bear notices his allies are not with him right now) 'He did it this time!'

Vegita: (Looks to me carefully and then grunts) 'Excuse me fool, got something to deal with real quick.'

Me: (Winces as he hears Freddy screaming and then get sent through a wall by Vegita) 'Well I know now to not prank Mr. Ego like that.'

Vegita: (Shows and is ticked off by comment) 'What you say fool?'

Me: (Sweats slightly and quickly says out loud) 'So let's Resume!' (Takes off as Vegita goes after me yelling fool.) )

(Modified: 5/4/18)

* * *

 _ **Adagio's POV, Shopping center in the city they're at a few minutes before Lucy and Company vanished from this world:**_

My half-sisters and I, and surprisingly Maleficent went shopping for our niece.

It surprised us that a legendary creature based on this world's legends and myths, was at the other mall that we were planned on going to, but decided against it for some reason. A gut-like feeling I suppose, or our instincts as Sirens possibly telling us to not head to that location.

We sort-of spent a little over what we should have truly spent on Lucy, since we decided to get her something for Christmas early, well some of them thanks to Aeroza giving us a unlimited spending card he has on his person. We also chatted and got to know a little more about Maleficent, as she might be with us for quite some time; as another aunt-like figure to Lucy. I just hope Lucy would like the current gifts we got for her that was equlivent to at least four-hundred dollars in our world's money, and it was a strange bracelet with a few differently grouped marble-like stones as well to go with it. I felt it might suite her personally since the bracelet was green, her favorite color. Including a slightly bigger marble-thing as well.

As we were heading back, we all suddenly froze as a strange energy was being quickly emitted from somewhere far away; from where we were now standing. I felt both confused, and for some reason now, a sense of losing something important, and it turned out it wasn't just me as well as it was my two sisters that felt this way as well from the looks I could see.

Then all of a sudden, a portal shows up with Aeroza instead of walking out, landed on top of all of us except Maleficent, who easily dodged slightly to the right.

I winced since he landed on my ribs, and I was the one on top of the others as I shoved him off, and then helped my sisters up along with the fay-witch. We then gave him confused looks as well as the three females. It then switched to concern now, from the look of sudden realization mixed with panic at seeing us with the portal closing behind him now.

I asked him then, making him look to me with sudden guilt in his eyes. This was just not only making not only me, but the other three suspicious at this and I asked him, now crossing my arms with a look, "You look like something unexpected happened Aeroza…" I noticed a few others weren't with him at the moment as so I finally finished my question to him as he quickly gulped, making us wonder why he did so, "And where's Lucy and the others?"

Our hearts almost dropped as the saying goes as he sadly told us, rubbing the back of his head slightly, slowly standing up as if he was drained somewhat, "I thought they came with me, and I left my portal up behind. Seems I should have stayed behind and to make sure they came out it, with me." He then noticed our looks while also explaining to us what happened while he was with Lucy for only a few moments, and also then explained why he went after her.

Needless to say we were both pissed off, and now also worried for our niece, and the others that were involved. And to what he told us what happened, he should have stayed behind to make sure they came with him.

"I will take the blame for this," he responded after a few moments of awkward silence from all four of us, and we nodded as it was his fault leaving them behind at a time like that, and Aeroza continued with a hard yet determined look on his face, "I think it's a safe bet they might have ended up next to the worlds connected to this one, as a Shadow Portal randomly tosses out those that are sucked into them, into whatever random world that's near by. If I remember it might be like 'Finding needles in a haystack', as the saying goes." Maleficent then decided to speak now after observing for quite some time, and tapped her staff as well as lightly gripped it as she now asked him, knowingly as we were shocked by what his answer was, "So how many worlds are we talking that are close to this one Aeonmaster?" He sighed and responded shortly, but informative, "At least or close to thirty worlds."

I almost fainted from my shock, but I stood tall because at this moment I felt I needed to do this, for my sisters who looked to be fearful of not finding Lucy; but I stood next to them then and I gently placed calming hands on both my sibling's shoulders, and now turned to him with a determined look on my face. "How long you think we might take to find her?"

He gave us a look, and then thought of something and afterwards quickly snapped his fingers as he then stated his thoughts out loud to us, "It might be easier if we spilt-up in groups. I can easily find others to aid my search," Aeroza turned to Maleficent with him asking her then with a look as she simply nodded and also tapped her staff twice-hard on the ground. One of her dark-like portals now showed itself, as a result of her doing this.

Maleficent simply stated to not him, but us three making us look to the portal and then back to her as she spoke softly, "He's right we can find out where Lucy and the others are sooner than later if we do split-up. We will make sure Lucy will get her gifts after we find her. In fact," She waved her hand as it showed her green-magical aura, and they all vanished, our purchases, and Lucy's gifts as well into thin-air. Not noticing she briefly looked at a quick-smug grin of Aeroza as her gifts and not the Sirens new belongings were sent into her enchanted-backpack, and he only shrugged as a reply to her.

We, as in my sisters and I raised our eyebrows at Maleficent and she simply smirked without us knowing what Aeroza did... With a few personal touches that is to the gifts, as if stating something we can't make out.

The fay-witch now replied from seeing our looks, "I sent them back home, to your own house that is, and fully prepared and everything since this might take some time to search for her." We simply nodded as Sonata was then dragged by an over-worried Aria to my surprised astonishment, and dragged my middle half-sister forcibly per her surprised yelp, into the dark-like portal Maleficent conjured up. She now motioned to me, and I briefly sighed as I turned to Lucy's Grandfather with him smiling at me warmly, and I nodded as I ran into the Portal, and Maleficent was not far behind us.

Little did I know we would be world-hopping for quite some time, before we came to the right one.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV; The Turtles Lair, Underground Sewers of New York (World Name: Ninja City):**_

It was at least two days onwards that the group helped the four strange people that showed-up after they dealt with the Triceritrons, and also an appearance by Karai as well, who noticed the other four and simply decided to remain at least one days' time or so to see if they wake or not as well, since she was curious about them too. The only ones that woke however went back to sleep; which were the two hedgehogs, and the teen girl.

They also placed the teen girl from seeing she had bruises still on her sides as well as some stiches that needed to be redone, and Donny's surprised astonishment; once he got the stiches out as well to his confusion, they were healed, but left a scar as a result. So they moved the currently-unnamed teen girl, along with the other two hedgehogs, into Splinter's tree Dojo.

The little girl however remained in the lab as she was after a days time, running a fever. So Donnie as the medic at this very moment, was tending to the child while annualizing her blood through his machine, to see what she might be as well.

Both their Master Splinter; who was at least seven or so feet tall, and was mainly a humanoid-looking rat in a red-like Japanese kimono and a small white beard under his chin, stroked as he was curious from what might be something unexpected to once more strike his family. He was right now leaning against a wall, as his sons did what they usually do most of their free time.

His eldest, Leonardo, was meditating, and his second eldest, Raphael, was punching a sand-bag he made himself in his chambers. His youngest, Michelangelo, was playing videogames with Raphael's best friend, Casey Jones, who was a black-haired teen that wore mostly hockey equipment with other objects and had two missing front teeth. April was in the other chamber with the tree he grew years ago, as she was told by him to make sure to watch if the other three would wake-up, and come and tell all of them if so that way they could find out some information on to how they arrived, to which they took shifts to relieve others.

Splinter could also strangely sense that they were not from here at all, or in this case from what he is also feeling, this world for that matter. The rat mutant did read some time ago from a book that was dropped about the theory of alternate worlds a few months back from one of his rare strolls through the sewers. Not the same kind of world like theirs, but other types with their own places and other things.

 _If my hunch is correct, then the book I read might be true about the multi-world theory. It was a good reading material that I found, but non-the-less these four might need our help. It's no mere coincidence this has happened after we defeated the Triceratrons. We just need to hear from the three since they appear to be better than the little girl at this moment, which to; in thanks my smartest son is that the child is making more progress than the others at the moment in healing._ Splinter thought long to himself.

After a few minutes, he was thinking of going to meditate now as well at his chambers until April quickly came out of the tree dojo and then shouted, making everyone to turn to her except Donatello, who was with the little girl in the laboratory still, watching her progress. "They woke up just right now guys, and they want to talk to us!"

Nodding to himself, Splinter went along with the others into the dojo-area and took notice that they were sitting up with looks of curiosity on the two female's faces, but on the males, slightly suspicious and also somewhat guarded. It was as if he experienced being threatened or anything as such before, maybe in a stranger's house as well from what Splinter observed quickly.

The teen girl with red and yellow hair as well as blue eyes and slightly yellow skin tone, now asked them curiously; but had a look in her eyes as well that he could tell she was worried over something, including his two sons Raph and Leo, "I don't usually state the obvious, but who are you guys…And where is my daughter Lucy?" That got them all to seemed surprised by this, but some of the others like the teens only showed it, as Casey to his amusement, had a gapping jaw, and so did his youngest.

"Your daughter Miss?" Questioned Leonardo to the teen girl in a slightly deep teenage tone with a hint of crispiness to it. It was from his older fight with the Shredder of course that changed his voice during the Kraang invasion of New York.

She simply nodded and quickly noticed they didn't introduce themselves. They seemed to hidden their surprise as they soon realized she didn't seem bothered by their looks, mainly Splinter and his three sons. "I'm sorry to be rude without saying my own name. My name is Sunset Shimmer, and these two are my daughter's godparents: Amy Rose, and Shadow." She motioned to the hedgehog's and Amy simply waved at them, and Shadow simply scoffed; thus making Raphael mad at that, but kept it down for this moment since this time, it was about getting information, not violence... to his dismay that is.

Splinter decided the three could be trusted enough, and simply gave them all warm smiles on his face as he then began to introduce himself, making the others get a hint as well in a English-slanted Japanese tone that dictated he was at least the eldest here, "My name is Splinter or Hamato Yoshi, I am not only their sensei, but I am a father to four sons; four turtles. If you can see only three, Donatello is with your daughter as we speak, making sure she is feeling alright and better." They noticed the girl had a worried look on her face, and Mikey, simply showed-up behind her, making her jump with a minor startled expression after using one of the egg-smoke bombs he still kept around him, simply grinning at friendly now to her in a younger yet young males tone that seemed slightly ditsy a bit, somewhat like a surfers you might find on a beach, "The names Mikey, I'm the awesomeness one dudette, so don't fret. Donny is the smartest one of us, and a good medic as well."

Sunset seemed relieved at this, but only slightly as they continued their name calls. Raph was nudged since he was next and mumbled loud enough for the three to hear, crossing his arms as he then went afterwards to lean against a wall, "Raphael." Leonardo, simply bowed to them, making them get a surprised look out of him doing that and he simply stated maturely for his age, "My name is Leonardo, Leo if you also want to call me by that name." The two females nodded as they noticed the pink hedgehog gave a small tint to her cheeks from the way he spoke.

Finally the two human teens then introduced themselves, as the male placed an arm around the red-head girl who then playfully shoved him back briefly as they stated their names to the three. "My name is April O'Neil, and this lug-head of a hockey player is Casey Jones." She motioned a thumb to said teen who looked to her slightly astonished she didn't let him introduce himself to them his own way.

Sunset simply smiled at this as she shifted to get more comfortable as they noticed they were in a dojo of some kind, a Japanized themed one at that with a tree behind them in the background to not only hers, but the other two's hidden surprise.

Back to the matter at hand though, April then asked curiously since she noticed Sunset's current age and the little girls, Lucy, at least they now knew what her name is now, "So if your Lucy's mother…How old were you when you… You know.." She trailed off as she was hesitant to finish her question to Sunset with small gestures, who quickly understood what April meant. She blushed at the meaning as well as Sunset quickly waving her hands slightly, and then quickly answered truthfully making them confused, "No, no it's not like that way, she adopted me, herself, from her own magic." Splinter then looked to Sunset and then questioned her as if his theory was right from what he thought earlier, "Magic, Miss Shimmer?" She nodded to him as she felt they could be trusted, and told her story, well the story that involved her daughter.

Needless to say, they were shocked and inwardly angered by what the little girl went through before their arrival. But from the power she described, seemed to be too good to be anything but fiction.

After Sunset was done explaining everything, they had looks to which she couldn't describe as they absorbed this information to themselves, and simply looked to each other and nodded as they now smiled to them all warmly, true smiles that is, and Casey simply smirked instead of doing that.

Suddenly they all then heard a pain-filled scream coming from the direction of Donatello's lab that was very familiar to Sunset, and to their surprise Donny's yelp for help came as well. They noticed Sunset seemed worried about something as she struggled to get up yet seeing that she was still weak, Leonardo helped her up, and she blushed from the contact. Shadow did the same by helping her up as well. Amy was also then helped up by both Raph and Casey to the direction quickly as they could, to the lab.

Once they got there, everyone but Sunset was shocked at the site, since it happened before on her watch of her daughter; a day after she recovered from the ordeal of not only being sick, but from what Aizen did to her.

All the equipment was either floating around and moving slightly with untold power, and it was making Donatello grab onto a pole against a wall he placed, since he too was floating upwards. He seemed to be freaked out as the little girl was tossing as well as turning, in her fitful sleep.

It was then Donny now noticed the others, and the three that were awake as well as he finally sighed in relief to himself, and then stated in a smart-like tone since he had a bigger IQ then his siblings, and had a both relived and worried look for the little girl to them as he stated loudly, "I don't know what happened. One minute I was checking her bloodwork to see if anything was ok, and since she was feverish I placed a cold washcloth on her forehead. She then suddenly was screaming and then began moving like this as some unknown energy lifted everything including me up as you guys can see... And can you guys help me out here!" The turtle mutant then exclaimed to them at the end.

Sunset was very concerned as Lucy was starting to have a rash from what she saw on her forehead from where the cloth was placed on her, and asked him as the magic to her guess, suddenly began to slowly descend now, and making him sigh once more as to their surprise everything was back to the way it was before it happened. "That water wouldn't happen to be from a church would it?" Sunset noticed his look of shock on his face as he simply asked slowly, but slightly suspicious to her, "How would you know that? It was the only water I could salvage at the time for medical use."

Everyone turned to her as Sunset then calmly went up to Lucy and gently stroked her hair in a motherly way with a slight limp in her step, and simply looked to them all before replying anything; as she looked to Lucy once more and stated honestly, "She's is somehow allergic to holy water, onions, and pumpkins. That's why I'm asking if that's holy water you used." Now that information stumped them, but Splinter slightly understood as to why since they were not from here at all.

Splinter then went up to Sunset and surprised her briefly as he placed a hand on her left-shoulder, making her look to him as he saw a honest mothers love in her eyes to the girl on the table who wasn't moving as much, but was doing it in smaller amounts from Sunset's presence. "It seems we need to get Lucy here some water from our sinks Donatello. We don't want whatever happened to happen again now do we?" He turned to the smart turtle mutant, who gulped as he didn't like how that felt at all, and yes his ears are slightly ringing at the amount of screams the little girl could muster earlier as somehow help finally came somewhat after five minutes of Lucy then fritting in her sleep.

Donatello nodded a firm yes without words now to his father/sensei as he quickly grabbed Mikey who was now protesting, and made him help him get some sink water to use instead, but decided on making it sterile like his batch from the church.

Splinter noticed his other pupil, April, was looking at the little girl now with to what they saw altogether, the child was now sighing in contempt from the continuous strokes of her hair from her adopted mother. It was as if pondering something, like April somewhat knew Lucy from somewhere before, like he noticed, after they arrived. Splinter simply motioned for April to stay here and the others to leave.

Not known to him, this slightly surprised the girl in question, But there was no complaints as he now gave the others a look, and took the hint to leave as quickly as they could. He inwardly chuckled to himself as he knew that "Look" he sometimes used when he was serious would get them to listen. Splinter softened his face then as he also turned to April now, and he at the same time grabbed three chairs for them all to sit, which also included Sunset as Splinter was sure she wasn't going to be leaving the room anytime soon.

The two hedgehogs were reluctant, but left as well seeing Sunset's face as such and then decided for themselves to see about where they were currently now.

"Now that we are alone April, why does it seem you somehow know this child, Lucy, if I remember by name Miss Shimmer?" He questioned to Sunset last as he was looking at April before he did so, and she nodded as April now looked to the two; Splinter and Sunset, and then briefly gazed lastly to the little girl with April now also furrowing her eyebrows while she spoke, "I don't know why I feel like this Sensei. It just feels... Like I somehow known about her, and yet not at the same time. I don't know why I would know this as it is only a very strange feeling I have, but its as if i knew her before now." Splinter understood this as he began to quickly think. Now deciding in his own thoughts that his student, April, might be referring to her meeting the child, Lucy, at a younger age and most likely not also remembering since she might have been young at the time.

Splinter simply smiled at her now, making April now looked confused as the rat mutant now simply stated with a smile, as his eyes was then closed when he spoke, "I think you might have met Lucy when you were younger April. I have a funny feeling we might know as to why that is soon." He glanced at his third child's lab-doors with his eyes briefly and then back to them.

Now this confused the two teen girls as he chuckled inwardly from their looks. Splinter was then right after a few moments as both his youngest son and Donatello, now came into the room with sterilized sink water. Donatello quickly tossed the old cloth away, then dunked and then placed a new one on Lucy's forehead from the small bucket the water was in.

Donatello then went back to his customized computer after a loud single beep of something being done with words that sounded 'ScanningWas Complete' in large letters on the PC monitor, and when he checked, the smart turtle quickly froze in pure undulated shock. He also had wide eyes in slight disbelieve as he now turned to the three and Mikey before he did a quicker scan once more, and it still was the same confirmation sound. "I checked twice now, and for some reason April, she's related to you as a Biological Cousin."

If you all could hear a pin dropping at this moment, which would be all you would hear as they took notice that the others returned briefly as well to ask Splinter something I suppose, and froze over that information as well as Sunset who had wide eyes at this.

April was about to reply to what she thought to that sudden news by Donny, until they heard a slight cough. Everyone turned to the man behind the others from the entrance to Donnie's lab. It was April's father, Kirby O'Neil. He had a curious look on his face as he then looked to the ones he knew before noticing anything else, "Hi guys. I hope April hasn't been causing trouble ever.. Since…" He trailed off as he looked on in shock not at Sunset, but at the sleeping girl, Lucy. April's father then stated slightly loud to himself, making everyone turn to him with confusion and shock at this statement, "Lucy Potter?"

April was suddenly suspicious since the teenager knew most of her relatives by heart, and now asked her dad with April also crossing her own arms since her father, Kirby, turned to her as the male knew they were being observed by everyone in the room at this point; besides the still unconscious Lucy, "Dad, how do you know Lucy?" He simply sighed, and looked to them all and then mainly at his daughter with a complicated look on his face.

Kirby then began to place one of his hands into his pants pocket, and opened his wallet once he grabbed it. This made April confused to why he was doing this until her father pulled a folded-up picture that was delicately folded in kindness out, and he then carefully gave it to his only child, April, and then simply stated; although she already knew this part thanks to Donny. "She is your cousin, but from her age I think you would have been at least a few years younger than her as you are now, if I'm right. If we stayed back home that is…" He trailed off as she was not only shocked at this information, but what was in the picture.

It was Lucy's mother and biological father: Her real mother. April's mother was also in the picture as well as her father abet slightly younger then he is right now. She also took noticed that Lucy's mother; who was holding her child, Lucy, at the time, and had the same hair as him but slightly darker red color for the hair. Lucy's mother wore the same along with her husband, strange robes of some-kind, and her father wore a black suite and her mother a formal gown that showed herself briefly and it was colored blue. April also noticed some others or more-like strangers that seem familiar to the teen that were in this picture, making it believe to her it was a group photo of some-kind.

One woman wore mainly black and had black, ring-like horns on her head, and green skin with light-green eyes. She also had a staff with a somewhat amused bird of some kind on it looking at the happy little girl. She also noticed April was in it, but at least three years of age, and being carried by her father on his back. There were also two males behind Lucy's parents which had shaggy-like hair; one being pure black with black-like colored eyes and the other was tan-haired and looked like he needed a shave to get rid of the growing trim-like beard. Besides her father from the strange woman was near her mother in the front; near Lucy's mother, was few other people as well. One looked to be at least a strange silver-haired male in a loyal-like kimono and two swords connected to his waist with amber-colored eyes, and to what April could tell, a lavender or navy-blue crescent moon tattoo of some kind on his forehead. Another looked to be a strangely armored male with strange eyes, pure-white hair, and was grinning in the photo (Aeroza of course). There was at least twenty or so others in this picture, making her head swirl slightly with sudden questions, as the others as she passed them the photo to everyone, including the adopted mother to Lucy by magic; if April remembered Sunset stating that.

"That was the last picture we all took of our family-like group together... Before something happened, making us split apart, and somehow ended up in other worlds. Your mother and I; which also I might add, included you in this one." Kirby answered his daughter to what he might of thought was the question on everyone's minds at this moment. Making everyone to look to him.

Kirby then continued as his eyes also glazed slightly over as if he was reliving some memories to himself with him then also quietly stating to April's shock, "Yes it has been a while since I was told by Aeroza, who was the only one to avoid that spell being casted on us all; Making us either forget or to those like me and your mother to keep our memories as well." To their shock and surprise as well, he then had a harsh-like glare on his face and also noticed as Kirby then explained briefly, "It was thanks to the vessel of someone tainted, Dumbledore, that did that. He didn't want any of us to interfere with Lucy at all after we recently found out about his so-called prophecy, about her. So not only myself knew about his true nature, so did your mother and a few others as well, including Lucy's mother as she changed the will in secret for her daughter's benefit, since she truly lost James to him. She could only try and blend-in to make sure he didn't report his own wife out. All because of a stupid false prophecy he created. In fact we are really related as Evans, and not O'Neil's at all, April."

April then asked her father then a question after he let it sit in their minds for a few moments as April also was still in shock from what mostly everyone could see clearly on her face, "What's my-my name then?" "Your name April," he sadly stated to her as the others gave him looks, "Is really April Liliana Evans; Named after my younger sister Lily, and who was Lucy's mother and also your godmother, at the time."

Sunset gave April's father as she could tell from the resemblance a look of sympathy on her face as Kirby noticed her finally and his glare softened to a real look of acceptance as he then was wide-eyed now from closely looking at Lucy from his spot, and then asked slightly out loud in stunned surprise, "What happened to my goddaughter?" Sunset sighed as she then carefully explained everything to him as to their surprise when finished; he pounded the table that was near him hard, and muttered a few words that sounded like 'Damn him'.

Then Kirby looked to them kindly right then and there and also quietly stated to them all, looking mainly at Lucy now, "I suggest we wait until she wakes up, because if what I think is right; she will remember us, even you April. If I recall, you and her were truly close; like real sisters even." April's eyes softened at this as she turned to Sunset, who simply nodded and gently scooted a few inches to allow April to be next to her now. April hesitated, and then gently grabbed Lucy's hand and was surprised as she then got a minor response back from the little girl by a slight squeeze from hers, but it was somewhat strong but not too strong to break her own hand.

Everyone then headed out as Kirby stayed along with April, and Splinter rose from his seat and was about to leave until Lucy's tail suddenly moved as well as grabbed his and then held him back, and of course he was shocked as he turned and also noticed it was very strong for being a tail on her, unlike his which he mainly uses to his advantage in combat. Then it let go as it now wrapped around April's left-arm now for a few moments and then mainly stayed on Sunset Shimmer's.

Sunset noticed their looks of confusion as she now gently stated to those that remained in the room, which also included Donnie since he was rechecking the little girls vitals once more to make sure Lucy is steady, "Her tail only does that when she is sleeping. It is kinda both amusing and also annoying when you want to head to your own room to sleep. It only does that when she has a nightmare of some kind, or something else triggers it." Sunset then got a bemused expression on her face as she then added on to what she was saying in some humor to her own tone, "She also doesn't know that her tail either tends to whack her on the head, or wraps around someone's arm when Lucy is nearby to those she's close to."

They simply nodded as they might get more information later on. Noticing Sunset was tired, April was about to leave until the tail now decided on all its own, re-latched to her left-arm and this time when April touched it so she could remove said tail, the little girl began to lightly whimper.

Sunset quickly stated softly to her, making April to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "I suggest you stay for while. It means if you end up leaving while her tail remains on you from my experience, she would be screaming, and end up with her moving erratically as we need to calm her down again."

April now turned to Splinter who was wondering why that was as she answered him to which her answer was making him both ponder and confused at the same time in his own thoughts, "If you guys must know its a Saiyan trait from her father's bloodline she got; mainly the young children. And basically they are were-apes like aliens that change into a 60-70 ft. gorilla-like monsters from the sight of that of a true full moon to their eyes. Luckily she is immune to that. That's why her tail is remaining and not cut-off; for safety reasons, because I didn't even want to do that to her, as well as the others." April nodded as Lucy's backpack began to glow, making those that remained there in the room with her get curious as Sunset opened it and they discovered Lucy's book. Confused since the gapes were still glowing now, but less so, she opened it. April discovered to herself right there and then on the chapter that read 'Saiyans'.

They all read the entire chapter, and had the very same reactions to the Sirens did when first reading it. Well Splinter kept his under complete control, but he began to ponder even more from the useful information to that race. Though at that time, Donny decided with permission to head-out with his brothers an hour during Sunset explaining things to get-rid of some stress.

April looked to Lucy, as Sunset closed the book and was now holding it on her lap and then simply stated to them softly, as she also then rubbed the little girls arm nearby briefly in comfort as Sunset noticed her twitching, "So if what you told us, and what the book showed us is true, then that would mean Lucy here is sort-of a power housed little girl." Sunset and the other three nodded in agreement. She hesitated and spoke to them quietly, but enough to hear her as she softly stated with Sunset rubbing Lucy's head a bit as well, "She also has some other traits from what her three aunts are, since were not back on our world I think... it's safe to tell you guys a little bit about me and them."

So in secret, April dialed Leonardo's number since she muted the sound to do so earlier; since April felt it might be like this for some very odd reason, and in turn outside at a abandoned skate-park to where the guys and Casey went to, they listened in on the call and was shocked at what they were hearing from what Sunset was, and how everything truly led up to now. It kept them busy as they kept skating, but it took a full hour or two to finish.

"So let me get this straight: Some enemies are after Lucy in her own world and off it?" April confirmed to Sunset after she was done. Sunset nodded to her as she stroked Lucy's hair once more before stifling a yawn once again, and Splinter took quick notice. He then tapped his cane on the solid ground, startling Sunset as he warmly responded with a gentle smile, "I believe since it is late, we might have more to talk later on once your rested Miss Shimmer." She smiled tiredly at him and agreed

Sunset then got up, and April tried as well as they all looked amused at not only Lucy's tail was doing; holding onto her still, but she looked to them for begging since she truly didn't want to sleep like this, but April then got a defeated look as Splinter then spoke to her being amused, stroking his beard as well, "Seems I will have Donatello to go fetch some bedding for you to rest April. I will let your father know what is going on and then tell him everything since he is also your family, all three of yours." He mainly stated the last part from his words as he then left before they could say anything to him, and closed the doubled-doors of the lab.

Kirby showed up a few minutes later as he then simply hugged his daughter with one arm, and kissed her forehead, knowing she might be staying the night and smiled at her before leaving back to his home; their apartment home that is.

Sunset was now sheepishly looking at April who also grinned small at her after mostly everyone went their ways or looking things up with help, and simply shrugged as to Aprils surprise, Sunset hugged her briefly in a friendly way and then simply said to her kindly, "Goodnight April. If she wakes up just tell her I'm sleeping right outside this room or someplace near, OK?" April's eyes softened at this since she knew Sunset was still worried about Lucy and simply nodded as said teenager then smiled once more before leaving.

April now turned to the sleeping girl as she too yawned briefly, but was only slightly tired but not by much though, and simply waited for Donnie to show.

April then thought all of the information she heard from not only Sunset Shimmer tonight, but from Lucy's book which was now lying on the small fold-up table next to her. _I just can't believe my parent's didn't originally come from this world... Well worldly dimension that is if what I heard was right._ She looked to Lucy as she only shifted only a little as she also gave a small smile in her sleep, Lucy's tail wrapping a tiny amount now on her currently tail-wrapped arm, but in comfort to April's surprise and thought some more as well about her cousin.

April was surprised as she recalled from what her father stated that she was to be at least three years older than Lucy in real life, but from what she could tell Lucy was at least nine years of age or even younger then that by her appearance. _Even though we just simply met again after a long time from what dad explained briefly during Sunset's talk, and the time-frame as well in the world of hers and ours right now as well. But I can't help feeling things might be exciting from now on besides my previous adventures with the guys._ She was thinking of this while stroking Lucy's hair, and then was quickly surprised Lucy briefly purred like a house cat while sleeping, making April being slightly amused at this.

To her surprise however, the book began glowing as if waiting on her to open it, now.

April thought to herself for a few moments before her curiosity finally won over and grabbed it off the table and opened it to find out to her shock some information, useful by the looks to what she was now reading as April glanced at Lucy after reading what the chapter read, since it was called: "Heritages and the Heart". It manly told her why Lucy was given the powers and bloodlines as it was her heritage from being a royal, making her wonder if that was why as well, and since the book was opened to her shocked eyes, it glowed as the words quickly changed then to another new kind of chapter. _I think the book responds to what I need to know while either thinking or asking it._ She thought quickly as April noticed the chapter title, and read it to herself.

Not known to the female teen, the book responded easily to April as she is blood-related like the three Sirens to the little girl; Adagio, Sonata, and Aria. So it was a secret by Aeroza himself that those truly blood-related would be truly trusted as such by the book, or even those that the owner, Lucy, would allow for them to view into the infinite pages it holds.

The book kept changing into new chapters for April to read that was not only about Lucy though, but about the worlds and the Inner Heart, and some things to her surprise about her, making April to briefly look at the crystal she received from the aliens while space-traveling with her friends. _If it wasn't important, why did they give it to me since I feel more powerful sometimes while using it? It did help with our last adventure though._

The book now glowed once again, but a blue color like her crystal tends to glow sometimes, surprising April as she noticed the chapter and then almost dropped the book in fear as well as slight shock after seeing it. But she slowly picked it up, well struggled to pick it up since Lucy was slightly whimpering from her tail almost leaving her arm, and April then sighed in relief as Lucy went back to a peaceful sleep.

April's hands were now on the chapter, titled: "History of the Aeon Crystal, and Other True Power Within", and she began to read it to herself like she done with the others, not knowing how late it was. Once she read the entire chapter which was at least twelve pages long, since it was shortened to make her understand in human terms, April now had tears in her eyes yet kept them at bay.

April now looked to the crystal itself and it pulsed as if it now knew she knows its story. _Za-Naron, I know you can hear my thoughts. If you agree to my terms then maybe we could help each other, since I want to be in control, and maybe you can help me with my powers. I want to do this for the right reasons, and besides I think this book of Lucy's is more as it seems. I want to do this as I'm thinking right now because of not only Lucy, but because of my friends and family. Plus I don't know where that person who did that to you and your friends could be at all._ To April's hidden shock, she got a swift response back... in a somewhat friendly response from a mature-like women's voice in her head, " _It_ _seems I will have to agree with you April_ _O'Neil-_ _Evans, I accept the terms of wording. For you see I was also looking into your cousin's mind and discovered that she is a wielder, and if you agree we can meet her either now, or later on._ "

April now hesitated, speaking to Lucy now would be good but she knew that it might take some time to get to know her once more as a sister-like cousin since she just recently re-met her, and simply thought back to Za-Naron, _I think the 'Later' option is better, since I want her to be rested well before we greet each other from inside our hearts. If you haven't noticed by now, her tail is still wrapped around me... or should I say us, since you still around my neck?_ She then simply heard laughing from her thoughts to the crystal in response and it was then silent once more.

April then decides to take a nap until Donnie got into his room for her bedding, and instantly passed out. Not seeing from Lucy's bag a small snake-like creature of sorts, slip-out and went to cause some mischief since she was currently bored.

The next day however for April was strange to say the least as she woke up to her surprise as April was covered in a blue blanket, and her head was on a pillow, but that's not what mainly woke her up quickly though: Lucy was now awake and was staring at her in familiarity in those eyes of hers, which were strangely emerald like April's, but with rune-like symbols in them. Lucy was also looking down and back to her as April then noticed she and her were floating in the air, even with the blanket and pillow as well.

They both quickly screamed as they then fell down, and April grabbed Lucy who was surprised at this and used her body for the landing, making a small thud sound with also making April groan in small pain, as the crystal around her neck, Lucy noticed, saved them somewhat by cushioning the fall for them both. April looked to her cousin then as she simply asked her in concern on her features, "Are you Ok?"

* * *

 _ **Lucy's POV:**_

I looked in shock as I saw to what I considered my true cousin. I hadn't seen her for a long, long time since I had a photographic-like memory even before I met my aunts, take me into her arms and quickly somehow cushioned me when we landed back on the ground, since we were at least a couple feet or so in the air; since I then noticed this was a lab and I quickly looked back to her. April then asked me with a concerned tone as well as look, checking me all over as well, "Are you OK?"

I simply nodded to her and then asked her, surprising my cousin as well, "April, where are we? Last I remember is fighting that man that hurt my Mommy." I noticed her brief dark look on that, but it changed to looking back to me in relief as well as to herself I guess, and April then answered me with her also rubbing the back of her head. April was also sitting up as well, since I was currently now on her lap at this moment, "Well Lucy to tell you where you are, we're in the lair where my friends live, and my Sensei Splinter as well. You been out for at last three or so days Lucy, and your Mom should be up as well I think because if you smell right now, breakfast is being cooked."

I did as I was told; since I was shocked inside that I had passed out that long, and sniffed the air.

My mouth now began watering from what I smelled from the food, as it was familiar. It smelled like chocolate-chip pancakes; as to them being one of my few favorites for eating, in the morning.

April noticed my expectant look on my face really quick, and as she was about to comment to me in humor until my stomach now growled very loudly, and I then blushed in embarrassment to her, to which she simply giggled at. April then helped both of us to stand up, and I re-took my notice on the crystal around her neck and then randomly asked her, which in turn made her look at me weirdly but in April's eyes to be in slight shock to what I asked, "How come I sense a person in there, Star?"

April was about to respond to that question yet she then paused at what I just called her. We both didn't know however, the crystal pulse slightly at what I mentioned in shock, and April then titled her head to me a few moments later, as we began to fold the stuff. April though without my notice, saw that I was somehow fully healed and my tail waving back and forth in happiness. "Star?"

I turned to her after I surprised her at how quickly I folded my blanket I used for the last three days, and simply nodded with a happy smile on my features to her, "Ya. You always chatted about the stars to me when I was only six months, and for some reason... I could talk already in somewhat full sentences back then, so I could chat with you as well. The name kinda stuck."

I then saw her eyes now softened at this as April looked to be finally remembering that time, and she then softly smiled as well at the same time, begin to hug me gently as well. I unknowingly flinched when my cousin did this since I was still not used to hugs all this time, as April also paused in two emotions I didn't see, until I quickly hugged her back.

April was making a glare behind my back as she was also thinking of dealing with three bothersome family members back at her old home world, to which Mommy explained about as well to them earlier last night. Though mostly the two males.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, Back at Lucy's home world (Lost Avalon); Brief Normal POV:_**

Three certain family members sneezed while in the theater behind some biker-gang since they were in America for some time as a vacation, as well as Petunia to keep her act up as she would soon leave, and the three then fled for their lives as they also ran all the way back to the hotel they were staying at; away from the angry bikers who were for some reason, to be able to be pissed easily at stuff like this.

Later on the person, Vernon, walked all the way back since it was only five or so blocks away from the motel, to find his rental-car trashed slightly with him also cuss up a storm.

Not known to them, Aeroza had them in secret, in a dream-like time-loop spell of sorts. The very spell itself is also very powerful to use on said mortals, even mortal kin to his sad gaze at Petunia. He himself knew what curse that caused her own natural beauty to be turned into a horse-like woman all this time. Though he did as they would be sleeping as well as the city of Canterlot, until he brings everyone back to Lost Avalon with ease.

He was also lucky the girls bought his excuses of staying within his mansion as currently everyone they know is in that very spell as of two days ago in real life, yet only one day in real time as he also paused time to make sure this happens. He is just hoping they don't find-out themselves, otherwise they would most likely from what he knew of two certain Human Elements of Harmony, to make pranks for the folks as the are immune to said spell.

Not known to the man though, they already did so by Pinkie's hyperness as a result. As well as they were also secretly dealing with someone... darker then they would of liked as well at the same time, until the spell finally lifts.

* * *

 ** _Back to the Current World; Lucy's POV:_**

We pulled apart now as we were then going to exit the lab, but I now paused as I sensed something or a certain someone was slithering her way all over the place in preparations for a prank as I can tell from our 'Pet-Bond' I like to call it.

April was confused as I was then looking all over the lab her friend owns, and found the culprit, Zera, painting over some kind of duffel-bag of sorts with some rips and tears on it in a hot-pink color with words 'Red-Masked Turtle's Sucks', whatever that means. I shrugged to myself as I then grabbed her; to make my pet hiss at me in surprise.

I didn't hear my cousin at all as she then froze at the mere sight of my familiar, and then slightly stuttered as if in slight shock from simply seeing her, pointing at Zera who made both of us confused, "What is-is that Lucy? How did a-a-a strange snake get in-in here!"

I frowned at her response as Zera hissed at me amused by April's antics of not seeing what she truly was, and looked to me while she hissed as well, " _Hatchling, she isn't that bright now isn't she, with her seeing a snake as wonderful as I am right away._ " I gave my pet a look and now hissed back to April's shocked look to me now, seeing as I can talk to Zera easily, " _Be nice Zera. She is what I considered my True Cousin then the boy I told you about._ " Zera only nodded in comply to this as she then simply motioned to my backpack, and I nodded. She quickly went inside it without fuss this time, without me noticing Zera secretly used her magic to re-attach that fools bag after a rude comment about him from his younger sibling, back in his chambers and left it like it wasn't tampered with.

I then turned to April as she was still currently stunned in minor shock, and I briefly told my cousin to see she also had a lot of questions now, but decided best for later I suppose as April then escorted us out of her friends laboratory now.

We were now after leaving the lab; as we were now in some kind of huge living room area with the latest gaming devices in one corner with a slightly large TV hooked up to them, a circle-like couch that seemed to have seen better days yet seems to be completely fixed-up, and a few other things as well as some arcade machines I didn't recognize. There was even a pinball machine that showed a franchise I didn't know about.

It seems that I was gaping for some time as April closed gently my mouth for me, making me turned to her as April now stated to me with a gentle smirk on her face before I can ask, "Yes this is also part of my friends home Lucy. So if you're ready to eat we could probably see them all in the kitchen, since the others might now show up later on today." April also brushed my hair then by using her powers to getting to what I think was her own brush, making me look calmer somewhat as I nodded.

I was honestly scared slightly; since I was not nervous about April, but from my past experiences of meeting others still... makes me like that.

My cousin now led me then by the hand to my surprise, to a wide-area kitchen. It was filled with modern or accustomed-made junk fused appliances as well in there. I also took notice as I didn't know I yelped softly and then hid quickly behind April, making her look to me in both confusion and concern as the others that were currently awake and also eating the food on their plates noticed me now.

It was then after a moment I briefly looked out from behind my cousin, and I saw four turtles that wore four different colored masks, and a giant rat-man in a red dress. Seems the one on the orange eye-hole mask was looking at me in both confusion and slight happiness, while the one wearing a purple eye-hole mask was looking at me smartly and had a brief look of amusement at my antics. The red one I noticed as well as the blue one both gave me softer eyes of sympathy, but the red one also had a small scowl on his face like my Aunt Aria sometimes or mainly has on hers, and I noticed they have somewhat the same eyes, the blue and purple one had brown eyes, and orange had blue, and the red one had normal green eyes. He also had to my amazement, scars on some parts I can see on his body as if he was a expert on fighting; as I also then noticed that the four turtles were humanoid, and had gear on them as well or more like weapons of some kind.

The rat-man however gave me looks of understanding from what I just did, and he also seemed to be older then the turtles and my cousin as well. He simply nodded at our direction, and motioned for us to sit down. He then stated softly to both of us, kindly I might add, "Please, April and Lucy, sit down and join us as we have plenty to spare."

At this time my stomach rumbled once again by the same gurgle-like tone, and everyone froze at this until the three turtles pointed at the orange one, and back to April who I was still behind at the moment now. The red one stated to the orange one, "Mikey, I think we have a person who can compete on the loudest stomach roar here!" He was laughing, and this comment made the orange one, Mikey as I know now, to blush as I peeked a little more and they noticed as I yelped softly again and then hid behind April once more.

"Seems to me she's shy to new people guys." Commented the purple masked one, as I took a look once more. I was then startled by my cousin who simply smiled and lead me to a chair near the rat-man, and an empty one which she took, and forced me to sit down. I gulped now as I noticed the expectant looks they gave me, and April also gave me a look of concern once again as the crystal pulsed confusedly to which I noticed briefly as well, but I was frozen for a second until my stomach rumbled again, making them know I was not only shy right now, but clearly hungry.

It was at that point the rat-man introduced himself, sensing how scared and shy I was right now; making me somewhat calmer since I began to learn their names, "My name child is Splinter, and these are my four sons," He began to point to each of them one by one, starting with the blue one, "This is Leonardo, the eldest, and next to him is Raphael, and Donatello, and finally my youngest, Michelangelo." They each greeted me in their own ways up till Mikey then offered me his hand, which I hesitantly took. I was shocked as right then and there, my magic showed itself once more, because of him having a hand-buzzer in his hand that made a small jolt from the touch, surprising me.

A cloud appeared now above Mikey's head, making the others confused at this, as he then asked after a few moments, "Why you guys staring at me like that?" Splinter mainly pointed above his head as the cloud changed to pink now, and he indeed tilted his head to look upwards to only be splashed by chocolate milk. Once he was covered in the milk, it vanished.

It was a few moments of sudden pause as then suddenly, the three turtle boys began to laugh at him, and April had to suppress a chuckle, but not the crystal since it seemed amused from what my magic accidentally did to him. Splinter, even though this was amusing, noticed my face of fear at what I did, and he then shouted one word which I was confused at, "Yame." They suddenly stopped laughing and noticed my current look and then they changed the topic rather quickly as they also then began to serve a heaping pile of pancakes, to which I thought was small since it was only one serving. But to their shock as they began to eat, paused as it was gone in an instant.

It was at that time as April or one of the turtles was about to ask, Mommy quietly came into the kitchen. She gave an amused smile on her face to them all, making us turn to her, and me with happiness and slight tears in my eyes as well, "She tends to eat more then you know it. Trust me since I saw her eating at least twenty-three lunch trays back at my school." Mommy then fell down on the ground in a surprised 'oomph' sound as I speed-hugged her and mommy only laughed gently, but winced at the force I was giving it, but didn't say anything as she clearly knew why because I mumbled in her shirt she wore in that day with her now gently as well as soothingly rubbed my back and hair. Making those in the room confused at this until she looked to them and sighed.

Mommy then told them what almost happened to her while my eyes were currently closed in happiness now. Needless to say they understood as Splinter looked at both adopted mother and daughter with both happiness, and also sympathy at the situation with what Mommy explained almost sounding the same as well back a few months ago that involved him and his kids; since she didn't explain that part of her tale to them, as in secret, Sunset does have nightmares of nearly dying in secret. Even more-so at the formal she herself caused a lot of damage towards to.

I sniffled as I stopped crying after a few minutes and she only gave me a warm smile still on her face, and then brushed my hair once more as well as asked kindly to me to which was making me now look into her eyes, "Better now Lucy?" I nodded small as she then re-lead me back to my seat, and then sat across from me. Mommy then served herself some food.

It was at this point my magic acted up again since I was craving more food, began to multiply the very food behind us to that of the amount of which I can eat. Mikey noticed and his mouth was opened at seeing his food he made was now being multiplied, and Donny as he too was frozen at what my magic did to the food as well as the others besides Mommy; as she was once again amused as well as began eating, and then whispered into his ear (I think they have them, but hidden), " _Bro, you seeing what I'm seeing, right?_ " Donnie only nodded without words as I then sniffed the air, and quickly turned to look behind me and they took noticed my mouth watering.

They all then turned to Mommy who sighed now, and explained some more as I got up and got more food as well. "This has happened before. If there wasn't enough to go around for her, Lucy's own magic would automatically act up to multiply the food she truly needs to ingest for her to maintain a healthy diet, from what the Saiyans tend eat, I had to guess." She shrugged at the end, and when I came back with mostly all but Splinter's mouths were now gaping at how much food was on one small plate. Splinter's response however, was breif wide eyes.

Needless to say they wouldn't forget my eating habits when I'm truly hungry like a Saiyan would be now.

After we cleaned up with myself helping of course, we all sat down in the living room, as we at least saved enough food for my two godparents who were still sleeping in the room to which they were forced to share together to much of their ire. I burped small and cutely as I also blushed and simply and subtly stated to them, "Excuse me." They chuckled lightly at this, and then Splinter decided today would be all but relaxation so Lucy might get a chance to know his family better, along with April. He then spoke up, making us all turn to him, "I think today we will have a chance to relax, but as of right now, no leaving the lair unless it's an emergency or something as such."

The five, which included my cousin nodded as well as bowed with their heads, making me turn to Splinter in confusion and wide eyes at what term they used on him, "Yes Sensei." He noticed my expression and curiously tilted his head as Splinter stood-up since he was going to his chambers to meditate on some things, and kindly asked me as it made me jump slightly at the same time, "Lucy, do you seem to know that term?" I nodded slowly, and simply pointed to my cousin, who was sheepish at my blunt but honest answer, "Yes, Star told me you were her Sensei, but I don't know what that is."

The four turtles not known to the three of us at the moment now muttered softly at the same time in confusion, "Star?"

Splinter simply smiled at this and he begin explaining it briefly to me, and I nodded after he was done as I thanked him kindly with a smile on my face, my tail now hitting me on the head to the amusement of the others, "Thanks Sensei Splinter… But why you wearing a dress most of the time?" Now that made everyone giggle or softly laugh at this as Splinter to his astonished look at what I described his kimono. Splinter then explained kindly since it seemed I didn't know the customs or anything as such from other countries, "This dress you said I wore Lucy, is a kimono, and it is mainly worn in Japan or China sometimes as formal wear." I simply nodded as he then smiled and left us to do whatever we want.

It was at that time my two godparents woke up, and greeted us, well… Aunt Amy hugged me to death; so to speak, to which I didn't feel it as it felt like a regular hug to me, to which I briefly hugged back as she randomly spoke many words a minute. It made me confused at how fast she was talking, but it was about me being OK and stuff.

Eventually they ate, and decided to head topside, since Splinter mainly told them we had to stay, and not those two.

I was slightly worried but I pushed that to the side, since they could handle themselves more than I could as they left topside after swearing not to reveal the lair's location, to which they agreed. My Mommy decided on a nap since she still felt tired as well, which made sudden guilt go into me slightly as to why Mommy might be tired still, since she seems to be healing yet getting only a little better.

Now it was completely quiet as we then stared at each other and I was hesitant as April finally decided and asked us, or well mainly her friends as she gently squeezed both her hands on both of my shoulders in slight encouragement, making me look up to April and her briefly looking downwards to me as well, "Why don't we play some games or watch a movie... But it can't be some of the usual ones Mikey likes because Lucy might get nightmares from them." I was confused by what ones April meant, but they nodded as since I was the guest, they turned to my gaze, who they noticed I was nervous, and Leonardo asked me, "What sounds good to you Lucy?"

I paused as my eyebrows scrunched up slightly and my tongue was sticking out as well as I thought, and then I finally decided since I was curious at what games they had, "Why not video-games like Star said, since I never got a chance to play with mine for a while, back home before we came here."

So we now set up the Xbox360 they had, and since it was slightly teched-out or what they told me as such, they had more controllers for everyone to play with, including me. Since they also teched-out the TV out too as well, it was able to handle the modified gaming console.

Before we began to do so, Raph said he had to get something from his room, and a few moments later he quickly came back angry now, carrying that duffel-bag-thing and firmly stated with a glare to Mikey who looked to him wide eyed at it as well as us, "Did you do this lame-brain?" He shook his head no, and I suddenly giggled and I then looked to him in a 'I'm sorry' based look as I defended him, "Sorry Raph, my pet did that to your bag after she stated you made a rude comment about Mikey earlier when she snuck-out of my bag."

That made the four turtles froze at me from my words, and then they realized after a few moments to what I just said to them.

Leonardo looked to me carefully with a hint of questioning now in his tone as he was completely curious, "What pet?" Before I could respond, Donny suddenly shrieked in surprised fright, and we saw Zera hissing in amusement at them as she merely floated in the lair by her wings, using her small arms to clutch her sides in hissing with laughter too much. "That's Zera." I stated as I then sent her a look, to which she paused and then gulped knowing she was in trouble now, and sadly sighed as she went back to Donny's lab when I strictly pointed to it and mumbled in hissing to me that it was unfair and stuff.

They were curious as I explained to them that Zera was a pet I got from my friend Fluttershy at a vet she works at part-time for, and mostly everything, not noticing as I wasn't aware when I talk sometimes that they all had shared looks as if they agreed about something and when I was finished, they gave me a simple smile and nodded at me, and then we were brought back at what video-game I wanted to play with them at this moment.

The game since they also said it was my choice still, I picked Skylanders Trap-Team for some reason, and also for some reason they have some characters that I have back home from what I mainly use most of the time here, and then I began to play my favorite one though, which was for some reason just like mine… like the one I lost a while back.

I simply shrugged and I then began to play with Stealth-Elf, Dark Edition, but she was costumed made since I ordered her. In fact to my hidden surprise it was indeed mine I lost a few weeks ago when I saw her stats and the necklace I gave her from my own game.

Unlike the original Dark Edition, she had sliver hair with a few red highlights in it on both sides of her head, and her eyes unlike the original's were mostly black, but her iris and eye color were completely different. Since I got addicted to Naruto, that anime show slightly thanks to Aunt Aria as she was a fan to that franchise in secret. She had a mixture of that Rinnigan eye with the Sharrigan (Imagine: mostly a Sharingan Eye with three tome marks, but it has purple coloring instead of mainly being blood-red) and the pupil was pure-blue colored. She also had two different swords. One was pure-white, while the other was pure-black, and she was costumed-made to be a Traptanium Wielder from her two blades. She also had them sticking out to her sides, the white one in front and the black in the back slightly. Her hair was also placed in a braid like the original Stealth Elf, and her outfit was the same as well, but different. The necklace I gave her, since it was showing on the screen when I placed her down, was emerald-green like my eyes, and it tend to glow sometimes when I noticed her doing attacks back on my own console, before she vanished. The belt that she normally wears though was a studded belt with a star, like my two aunts sometimes wear, and her boots were like my Aunt Aria's boots, but olive green like most of the outfit. Also her element was different as well since she was costumed ordered by me. She was the mixture of two elements to make the gaming experience for me easier when I was playing, as she was considered both a Light and Dark Element-Based Trap Master.

They also had at least figured out a glitch in all the games from this franchise thanks to Mikey, with at least three portals up we all played for a while, until we got to the one last boss fight since it was now saved up to that point with Kaos knowing about The Portal Masters and used all our portals for some reason to speak, but unlike the same time since I defeated him plenty of, with the help of my friends Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash of course, the dialogue was truly different this time as he was closely examining the screen. Like he actually sees us for some reason, and as usual he did some of his basic dialogue, but it surprised me as it changed as well.

We all saw that the goblin guy, Glumshanks, now stated to his boss; Who was all purple now from the Traptanium in his system with yellow eyes instead of mainly whites, and green colored irises and a red pupil, "Sir, are you OK?" Kaos seemed to be for some reason looking right at me as he quickly stated to his butler if I can guess if that's what he thinks the goblin of his game-based race is mainly, "Never better Glumshanks. I feel empowered... and I can also see clearly now what I must do."

Confused, the goblin then asked curiously and yet was also concerned as well, "What might that be sir?" He was now making me scared as he turned to me with Kaos now saying something to which I think wasn't in his script when the developers made this game, "That child right there is my key to defeating the Skylanders once and for all!" I turned and took quick notice that the others seemed confused at this as well since they know this isn't how he talks normally near the end of the game.

"Is it just me dudes and dudettes, but is he really talking to us right now?" Mikey asked out loud to all of us, and they nodded as Kaos seemed amused at this; as he looked to each of us, and Glumshanks gasped now as if he could as well be seeing us as well for some reason. This made me even more scared as Kaos replied to that question; as if he was speaking directly to us, "Of course you fool of a strange.. Looking turtle-thing, I can clearly see you all, mainly the girl I mentioned as well."

We all now look to the screen in slight shock as he just laughed at our faces; to which is annoying to me, and then stated to which I also froze over, "After all, it was mother who said I might meet a uniquely powered girl to aid me on my conquest. Not willingly of course, but I didn't realize at the time until now how to do so." At the end he gave a wicked grin which I slowly got up, and hid behind my cousin.

April now glared at the screen and debated on shutting it off, to which a few moments decision she did as April was then quickly zapped by minor amounts electricity and yelped suddenly in minor pain, to which April then placed said finger she used into her mouth to stop the burning sensation.

Kaos simply waved at April and made a few tsking noises after as he then stated in mirth; as if she was joking to what she was trying to do, "Nah-uh red-head, I'm in control now. So if you don't mind, let me say one thing as well…" At this he trailed off as we were confused by this. I revealed myself briefly from behind my cousin and Leo and Raph gave him a harsh look as Leonardo, being the leader I think he is, now carefully stated plainly to him, "And what might that be?"

Suddenly, Kaos now reached out and grabbed both April and I through the TV set as we were frozen stiff in shock at his quick actions. I was also now holding onto my favorite made-by-me Skylander as it also glowed, and vanished once we entered, from my hands.

We were then tossed by Kaos quickly form their view-point to his butler as he simply waved as well as saying in humor, "Chao fools!"

* * *

 _ **Brief Normal POV:**_

The TV screen suddenly shut itself off after Kaos said those two words.

It took a couple of seconds for the turtles to realize what happened and Mikey quickly turned the gaming console back on since it shut itself off automatically by that point, and to their surprise it was back at the main menu screen.

A couple of feminine gasps was heard as they noticed their sister; Karai and Lucy's mother, Sunset Shimmer if they recalled, was behind them as they arrived too little too late from what they observed happened to the two girls from what they briefly saw happen from the TV screen.

They were glad she was able to with their help a while back, Karai, was also able to handle her snake-like mutation but her eyes were like the female ninja's original iris color, but slanted like her snake form, and Karai's tongue was permanent to that of her beast-like snake form she had as well. Karai also had small snake fangs up top but they briefly showed when she either unknowingly hisses when angered or when she mainly yawns. Karai also wore her armor she had as well from leaving the Foot Clan Ninjas still since she noticed what they were going to do to her with that control worm, which she thankfully fully destroyed once she fought it with her natural instincts, and joined up with her family as a result without leaving a large prank behind her.

Karai even helped out in space with them recently, and decided to check up on things in town before returning home. Karai eventually ended up when she finally returned, to meet Sunset Shimmer who greeted her after stating she took a nap, and then explained to her why she easily was here briefly and when they were about to come into the room to let Karai meet Sunset's adopted daughter, Lucy, that was when they both heard the dialogue to the game, and the events that quickly took place then happened. So it was shocking to say the least that a female ninja like her could still be shocked by this, a video-game character abducting a little girl if she remembers right from Sunset, her adopted daughter Lucy and April O'Neil into the screen, and shut-off on itself.

The teenager knows now that some things will still surprise the female ninja at strange times, as a odd result.

So they all slowly sat down and Mikey started up the last save file that was when it happened, and to their surprise they were greeted with the floating head guy, Eon if they all remember right it was, and he now looked at them gravely as if he knew what happened. He then told them in pity mixed with understanding, "hello Portal Masters, for some reason our world was breached by some kind of new foe entering our world, and we were able to contact some real people in your world, or should I say worlds that have our franchise, to which I'm shocked to say I'm a game character to."

They all nodded slowly but then Sunset looked to him but only for a brief moment, hugging herself since she somehow knew it might happen. Lucy was considered to be mostly a trouble magnet for villains from a stray comment a while back by Rainbow Dash, as she saved the girl from almost being hit by a stray car when Lucy didn't pay attention to simply get Rainbow Dash's soccer ball back, after kicking it too far from teaching the game to Lucy. Sunset was also learning from back to the times she knew her, and succeeded on defeating anything that was in her way, slightly, and knew she could at least handle herself only a little. Yet she was still worried about her.

Eon noticed the teen girl then from her body language and said to her gently, making Sunset now look to him with tears that were slowly falling down her face as Karai also comforted the teen girl as well at the same time, awkwardly that is as the teen herself was still dealing with or trying to be a regular teenager then a soldier at most times. "So you must be the little girl's mother I take it?"

Sunset only nodded since if she would talk, she might just start crying a fountain of tears for Lucy this time, so to speak, and he sighed knowing he might regret it but carried out his own idea to aid the two girls who was brought to his realm-like-world in the first place, "Alright I might have a way to help you all to come to my domain, this game if I recall once more. Which one of you is the smartest among you teens?" Everyone except Sunset, who was now crying softly and silently as well onto Karai's shirt, to which Karai still awkwardly patted her on the back, and turned to Donatello.

Said turtle nodded as he and Eon talked quietly as he explained something easy for him to make to enter the game. After that he quickly took off into his lab, and within a few minutes or so later since Sunset was now sniffling and apologized to Karai now, who simply shrugged without saying anything, with a device that looked similar to that of the Kranng Orb they still have. It was however all blue, like the portals they have playing on at the moment.

Donatello then plugged it into one of the three portals as they were also modified by him in secret by Mikey's odd request back then, and the orb glowed briefly and behind them was a true portal, a blue-swirling vortex that didn't pull at all and with determined looks they all entered without Eon saying anything more, to which he was going to.

Karai and Sunset though remained behind as he quickly stated before they headed into the vortex, "I was going to tell those four that my personal team of Skylanders will be meeting them. So I hope nothing bad might happen if they encountered each other when they arrive." Sunset he noticed, had a look of pure determination, probably thinking of getting her daughter back from Kaos and nodded as they both then jumped into the vortex as it vanished behind them.

Eon then sighed as he quietly stated to himself, before shutting off the game since it would come back online when they returned; with him fully in his true human form in his library as he used a spell to communicate to them, "Well, this might be interesting development to save our realm, but it might be helpful if it didn't involve the Darkness's new ally." The screen then shut itself off with his wrist lazily waved to a illusion he made from part of the spell, was then gone as he left the secret room the library itself has.

* * *

 _ **Lucy's POV, Kaos's somewhat castle:**_

I was completely scared as April and I was currently being led to a room of some kind under Kaos's strict orders to his butler, Glumshanks.

I was also both surprised and confused that the Doom Raiders are all here as well, giving me somewhat surprised looks at the same time from most of them as if they secretly knew me, but didn't at the same time, but not them as it was mostly the golden lady I think from her look of hidden shock in her eyes instead. We were all escorted then to the same room as us by a group of guard trolls.

For some reason Golden Queen as I recalled who she was now, seems familiar to me for some odd reason but I couldn't quite figure it out, since I was mainly hesitant to defeat her mainly on my own game console back home and wanting to beat the game. I then let my older friends do it for me instead each time to their confusion, yet they accepted of course.

I also took notice to my surprise that my personally-made Skylander was here as well in the line with the Doom Raiders.

Alive, very real, and moving.

She noticed me now and then gasped briefly to herself. She was about to say something to me then until she was lightly poked from her side by some of the guards, which were medium-sized plated trolls along with smaller ones, and we traveled in silence into the room.

My cousin and I slightly gaped now as we were then shoved into said room along with the Doom Raiders, and my somewhat alive Skylander, into this truly immense quarters. It was filled to be like that of a large apartment complex of some sorts with separate rooms, and some appliances made to get us to like it of course. Like it had a huge TV and cable box; no phones though since he didn't want us to call for help, and a kitchen that was stocked endlessly with food. On one wall though was a window that showed the outside, and to my shock as we saw it showed an endless vast of islands to me; which was the entire Skyland's in view, which I awed at. The place also had a very big bathroom chamber with a hot-tub and shower.

I quickly heard a deep male voice scoffing at me doing this, and mocked not only me but my cousin as he then stated, making us turn to see it was Wolfgang with said wolf sitting on a chair; tuning his bone-like guitar without looking up, "Pathetic humans and their aweing at everything they see. It's just islands that's all there is to mainly gawk at." Everyone besides them noticed my bracelet glowed briefly to their curious stares and it was then my real form then showed, making not only them but Wolfgang who was too in-tuned on his instrument to notice me, and also gasped slightly.

April then softly said to me, making me look to her confused, "Lucy, is that you?" I looked to her and nodded confusedly, and asked as well, "Of course it's me Star, why you asked that?" She simply motioned to the window since it shows a brief reflection of not only me but the others, and I gasped in slight fear as I now saw my real form being shown in front of these people, and my cousin who I was going to work up the courage to show.

April took noticed as she then crossed her arms, and then asked with a brow raised with me also noticing mostly everyone was observing the scene that was about to commence in front of them, "When were you going to tell me about," April gestured to my entire self and finished asking, "Your real form?"

Not known to me, April knew from Sunset's (Mommy's) tales about me and what I apparently looked like, but the teenager thought despite her being truthful on her explanation, April thought that part of me was made-up slightly. But it looked like the teen girl was wrong this time.

I sighed and softly stated, my tail now drooping as I was also rubbing my left-arm in small guilt; refusing to look to her since I decided for myself when I got my new bracelet, I wanted to work up the courage to show others my real self, even to any new family members after getting to truly know them that is first. "I was going to tell you honestly when I felt ready to. It-it takes me some time for me to trust others with my own secrets. Somehow my-my charmed bracelet isn't working right now to conceal it."

I didn't hear her at all as I then spoke even softer with tears forming in my eyes now from remembering all the beatings I had gotten from having just my magic showing back then to my former Uncle Vernon; as well as that time, "I understand if you don't want to see me right now. I-I think I might go somewhere for a while to be alone." I was about to do just that since this place was huge like a mansion-mixed complex until I was stopped by April, making me turned to her in surprise as she didn't look angry, she looked to be instead in complete understanding as she brushed my tears away from my eyes with her hands; as I was crying slightly.

We didn't say anything as she let me cry on her shirt as the Doom Raiders looked uncomfortable until Wolfgang now noticed and then stated loudly in his rocker-toned voice which was also British I might add; after doing a double-take that is, "Oi! When did she looked like that now? I thought she wasn't a Skylander at all?" The other Doom Raiders, even Chompy Mage's puppet sweat dropped somehow at him for this. I laughed sadly at this as I was still crying but in small amounts now.

As to my cousins and my own surprise, Golden Queen came to us and tapped her staff while doing so. She then looked to us in her ruby-gemmed eyes with a look, but at me mainly as if she knows me from somewhere, but didn't want to say anything from what I could tell until later when I'm calmed down, "So you two were captured by that fool as he somehow gained even more power, then he should from absorbing that odd looking Traptanium shard." She spoke as if she was loyalty, in a mature woman's voice, but mixed with the same accent as Wolfgang; but not rock star-like.

We looked to her as April now asked, since I was just now getting over crying my eyes out still, "What do you mean? Last time since we came from the our world he simply took a random piece and just absorbed it into himself from the prison."

Golden Queen looked shocked briefly to Star at this information, but placed it back into her mind I could guess from her look for later, and looked to me then as she noticed I was calm somewhat now. She then answered our statement though as briefly as she could, manly looking at me to see if I was someone she knows or not, "He took into a darker version of Traptanium into himself that he was given, making him more aware of his surroundings and yes he did free us from the academy somehow by a portal he summoned, but I didn't expect his power to simply reach out, and pluck other worlder's as yourselves into our realm."

April nodded at this, and I did somewhat as I was getting all the information she told us from what my head was slightly receiving, and she noticed as for some reason, Golden Queen softened her face only briefly, and then returned it with her now looking to Wolfgang, and now smirked smugly to him as this was making him look around until he realized he was the only target in her sights.

Golden Queen then ordered him, a gleam in her gem-like eyes now, "Wolfgang~ be a dear and help Pepper-Jack make us some food, since we seem to have plenty of it; for Lunch." I looked to Pepper-Jack and he grinned at this, and clapped his hands as he then headed to the kitchen and paused as he noticed my gaze from the kitchen to him, since I felt like I wanted to make something as well, since I was bored now instead of feeling sad, which I am still but only minor now.

He then startled me, and this was making him grin while doing so as he also quickly asked in an accent from the bayou down in Louisiana, if I remember from what I read about the game I beaten like seven or so times now, "Mon cheré, you feel like whippin' up some grub with ol' Chef here?" I nodded as they sweat dropped at my sudden mood shift, and before April could stop me since they were villains, I went with him into the kitchen with Wolfgang to prepare some food.

April then noticed Golden Queen looked to her as well as if she knew her from somewhere before too. They took noticed the dark-like elf went with me; so she could try and talk as well to me like she was going to earlier.

April noticed once again that 'The Queen' had a look of realization on her face, and gripped her staff tighter than normal and April asked hesitantly, taking a few steps back, and unknowingly clutched the crystal which hummed in both worry as well as sudden amusement from what it was observing from the Golden Queen's behavior for remembering something. "Why you keep staring at me like that?" Golden Queen startled April from her constant staring as she sighed, and then replied making the others in the room look to April, and then to where the little girl went to with the others of their team, and the elf. But before she did, Golden Queen now gave them a look or a look-based hint to get lost, and they quickly left since from that look alone might end up being turned into gold and back when she was in the mood.

Golden Queen then looked to April with a softened look on her face, which surprised the girl, "I'm surprised you two barely remember me dear. I did help deliver you into the world, along with Lucy." April then stop being scared as slow realization began to settle in as she remembers her now, a strange look of both confusion and to the Golden Queen's secret hope, slight remembrance, "Aunt Jewels?"

Meanwhile back in the kitchen.

Myself along with the Skylander, who I now knew was the very same one I grabbed and randomly appeared in a different time or place then, began to chit-chat with me and she was surprised that she felt a strange yet strong connection with me as well I did to her somehow.

While we chatted, we still helped with Pepper-Jack cooking food for all of us, who seemed surprised at my skills of fine cooking; as if I knew already how to do so at my age, and kept that information to himself along with Wolfgang as we then decided on a desert. But we didn't know which one to make since the meal part was done, but they didn't questioned why I made multiple parts of it. I then thought of one I felt was right for this dish, which surprised the three from my suggestion, "Why not make Sweet-Cream Pie?"

Confused since Pepper-Jack hasn't heard of that dessert-like dish and questioned me with a look, and surprisingly Wolfgang and my Skylander seemed interested on that idea, "So you kno' another type ah dish then mon cheré?" I nodded as I quickly explained the recipe, which seemed simple enough but sweet potatoes, he questioned that and I simply shrugged as I got them out, and stated softly to the three, as I then helped them get the other ingredients out, "It makes the pie taste somewhat sweeter, and yet gives it a tangy-like taste since its mainly used for Huckleberry Pie originally."

Knowing when not to question a new kind of dish without making and trying it out, he shrugged and helped me make it since I was still a young girl. It turned out like it should since I helped make it though as it was all white except the pie crust to which was orange, and on top I added some chocolate chips, and some caramel syrup on top, in a design to which looks like a bulls-eye for archery if anyone notices.

My stomach rumbled slightly as I blushed once more for doing that, but this time around two villains, and my Skylander as they chuckled at this as we then began to serve food on to the dining area of this place. I got to say, it's pretty impressive even though it was slightly big enough to fit all of us, and it was merely an average dining room.

Needless to say there wasn't much true conversation, but everyone gaped at how much I began to eat all at once, and April merely laughed at their shocked faces as I simply chowed down more food, and they all also wondered where I put it all. I blushed as I stop mid-eating and noticed their looks on all their faces besides my amused cousin, and gulped a large portion of food down my throat, and simply smiled sheepishly as I now stated to them with also blushing even more, "I can't help it sometimes. It's from what my Grandpa stated to me from one of my bloodlines would do."

Now that confused them as well as April since I didn't mention him, and since I began to resume eating, and before April could ask me who he was, Star was beaten to it by Golden Queen as she asked me in a kind tone; not knowing she is one of my lost aunts/godmothers yet, "Who is your grandfather dear. Maybe we have heard of him as a villain or something as such." I gave her a weird look at this as she merely had a mirth-like gleam as if she knew already who I might be stating is my Grandpa, but I shrugged as I began to cut into a piece of cut-up chicken and before I could take a bite I simply said his name, which confused April and some of the two younger raiders, but made Golden Queen's eyes widen only slightly to confirm she knew. "Aeroza Vontrillizo."

As I was now full after eating that last twelfth plate of food and also a large piece of pie for desert, Kaos suddenly showed up and quickly grabbed me before any objections could take place, and teleported us to another location, a chamber of some kind that seemed to be filled with that stuff based off the game. I looked around confused as he simply grinned and clapped his hands; yet I sweat dropped as he also nabbed some of the desert we made to eat later I guessed, making me look to him now as he plainly stated to me, a grin on his face still, "Well little girl… Lucy if I recall right, if you're his granddaughter then this might be either simple or tricky planning as I thought it might be."

Confused as before I could ask, I was then suddenly strapped down onto a table that showed up out of nowhere, and I then began to struggle as he held a needle that was filled with some kind of liquid. It sort of looked like the same metallic crystals I see around us.

I quickly widened my eyes at what he was going to do and also began to struggle more as my power seemed to be somehow sapped while I'm strapped to this table, making me look to the needle in complete and utter fear from my past experiences; by my Aunt Petunia from those with her inexperience with needles to which she tried to inject good medicine into me back then, since Uncle Vernon didn't want to waste his money at me to simply head to a child's doctor at all, and began to whimper at to one of my many fears.

I couldn't blame my aunt although for that as she was mostly inexperienced on doing so, but still it hurt a lot when she didn't get the right veins to do so. When Uncle Vernon did it though when she wasn't around, he jabbed it into my spine.

I saw Kaos now paused to what he was doing and noticed my eyes were mainly focused on the needle, and thinking it was about the liquid and not my one of many fears. Kaos simply grinned and just stated proudly since the table was enchanted for any-type of magic being subdued. "This needle is filled with pure-liquefied Traptanium alloy; with it, I should make it so I can get you to have an increase of your powers to be able to use the Long-Lost Traptanium Portal; which was sealed off by a very powerful entity a very long time ago before the Darkness even began in the first place." I shivered in fear as he brought it closer and closer to my now exposed left arm, and slowly inject the needle into my skin as he finished speaking, "Of course I don't know the side-effects to doing this though."

He now laughed his non-famous laugh as it was then injected into my bloodstream.

I suddenly felt like I was on fire, and also my entire body seemed stiff. I suffered from both pain and increase of my body heat so much I quickly passed out on the table.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV, Back with the others with April, The Complex Dinning Chambers:**_

April was now worried since it was at least a few hours ago that Kaos took Lucy to somewhere else to do, possibly anything to what she merely thought he can do to her. She was even fidgeting in which April normally doesn't do from her legs, even though they were crossed.

At this moment it was only her and Golden Queen, along with that floating head girl, Dreamcatcher if she recalls right as those two discussed random things, making April not to pay any attention since it was from their failed plots from the Skylanders. " _I agree that fool might do anything to that girl. It has been long enough time to do so anyways._ " The entity of the Aeon Crystal stated to her. April shortly nodded as she suddenly felt wrong, like something bad was about to either happen or- Kaos then showed himself in a bright flash, holding a deep-sleeping Lucy, who was different slightly as her skin seemed paler then her normal silver toned skin, and sweating. She noticed for once the villain was panicking and mumbling rather quickly to himself as he simply placed her in April's arms forcibly, almost making her fall off her seat and vanished to who-knows-where.

April was now concerned since Lucy's left-arm was now metallic, truly metallic like those gems that were here, up to the end-part of her arm to which also showed her bones now, which was also slightly creepy with a fusion of it being mostly metallic then her entire skin tone. Lucy was also running a fever, sweating more, and was also tossing and turning as if she was having a very bad nightmare.

Golden Queen and surprisingly Dreamcatcher noticed the scene instantly, and April placed Lucy down on the table after Golden Queen simply shoved all the leftover dishes that remained from them away, shattering slightly since some of them were ceramic. She quickly turned to April and then stated like an order to her, "We need you to go fetch Pepper-Jack and tell him 'Code Pepper'; he will know what that means." Confused, but her main concern was for her cousin, April quickly ran out of the room to where said villain was resting in a recliner that was made for his size, and he was curious now from what the human teen was running towards him mainly and she quickly said which made him more alert now, "Your boss said Code Pepper, whatever that is."

April was almost knocked over by Pepper-Jack himself as to her surprise by his speed to where she followed him.

He was now holding a strange-looking vial of liquid in his hands as when they got there, Lucy was worse for wear now. Her skin was even paler, and she was unknowingly scrunching her eyes as if in major pain.

Pepper-Jack quickly gave the vial to Golden Queen, and since it was corked she opened it with her mouth. She then forced Lucy to open her mouth, and poured the strange liquid into her throat by forcibly making her gulp it with her hands. After forcing Lucy to ingest the liquid since her throat wasn't working at the moment; since Lucy was still deep sleeping enough to not do that, her skin slowly but surely returned to her normal tone, but Lucy still had her eyes scrunched up, as if she was still experiencing a nightmare. Her skin also felt normal to touch now as well, but from the looks from the three villains, April hesitantly asked now looking to her cousin as they had to hold her down now since she was moving frantically, worried, "Do you know what's happening to her? What's wrong with Lucy?"

Dreamcatcher noticed something or otherwise sensed something was in her head, thus was making her believe that Kaos somewhat knew what he was doing, but let someone into her head by accident; which is also causing the child to have nightmares.

This made said Doom Raider briefly angry since that was her goals to do to others, and turned to the three and stated quickly in a teenage girl's voice which echoed, "I don't know what he did to the kid but he unknowingly allowed something to enter her mind, which is causing her to have nightmares." April looked to her as Dreamcatcher was surprised by how hopeless April looked right now as she was still holding onto her cousin's hand.

April only got to know Lucy for a few moments after only one day, and this stuff happens. Maybe Lucy's adopted mother was right as she was indeed a trouble magnet from the small talk they done on the side.

Dreamcatcher sighed now as April asked her in slight hope, since she knew the human might know some her abilities, "Can you do something for her, like get rid of whatever is in her head?" Dreamcatcher turned to Golden Queen as the Leader of the Doom Raiders nodded and also simply stated, looking at the little girl as cuts were now showing on her arms, making them all worried at who was in there, "Do it."

Dreamcatcher looked to Lucy and her eyes quickly glowed pure-white slightly as she then closed her eyes. April since she was still holding Lucy's hand quickly passed out as Pepper-Jack grabbed said teenager in his arms, and laid her on the floor looking at his boss as if he didn't expect that to happen. Golden Queen simply sighed and looked to the little girl in hidden worry since she didn't want to show her true emotions to her minion/comrade. _They better get rid of the entity that's going all over in my nieces head, I wasn't the twin of her mother for nothing. Even though I was changed into what I am now from back home, and simply tossed here by that old fool of a higher authority. There isn't anything I could do as of now though, but to simply watch as well as wait._

Golden Queen, AKA, Martha Gabriel Evans and also the biological twin to one, Liliana "Lily" Maria Evans-Potter, AKA, Lenora Eclipse, inwardly thought with worry now. Martha knows Lucy's only hope now are the two teens; Dreamcatcher and April, going into Lucy's head and mainly began to wait as she then sat down in a nearby seat, along with her minion/comrade, Pepper-Jack.

* * *

 _ **Within Lucy's Mind:**_

April woke up now to a strange-like area that didn't seem to make any sense at all, like looking at that one show-area from Tiny-Toon adventures; Wacky-Land, but slightly more dangerous. She was also surprised that Dreamcatcher looked closely human now with her head being the same still but now smaller.

Her body which April got slightly jealous at, was more curved and developed then hers, and she looked to be at least the same age as April as well. She also wore mainly Gothic-like clothes that matched her skin tone, but darker colors. She also to her surprise wielded a staff in her right hand. Dreamcatcher looked to herself in brief shock of awe as she softly stated to herself, "I haven't been in my true form in quite some time... Seems this place is forcing me to look like this."

April simply raised an eyebrow and then crossed her arms as Dreamcatcher wasn't all that surprised April was here as well, since she was holding Lucy's hand when she activated her ability to enter dreams, which tends to happen sometimes but rarely.

April then asked making Dreamcatcher to raise her delicate eyebrow since her face was heart-shaped briefly, but was slightly close to the same one as her ball-form, "So this is what you truly look like? Not everyone knows what you truly look like as they thought your other form might be your real self." Dreamcatcher scoffed lightly at this and said teen girl gripped the staff with both arms; feeling the essence of some powerful entity within this mind and she simply replied back with a smirk on her face now, her bracers slightly showing as a result, "Not everyone does expect that, like the saying goes, 'Expect The Unexpected'. Or something as such."

April was about to reply as they were almost knocked down on their feet now as something quickly passed them by, making them both wonder to themselves to what that was as it passed by again but this time, behind them, as they were once more again were almost knocked on their feet. It was to their surprise that it was a medium-sized golden ball with wings. It fluttered before stopped being able to move, and to this confused them slightly as it then vanished into sparkled dust. "OK, this place is tend to be creepy or what, since I don't know what that was." Commented April to the Doom Raider, who simply nodded as a glowing path from where the thing was began to form now, making them have no choice but to follow it.

After a while of endless walking they suddenly heard screaming as if someone was in pain, and to their astonishment they recognized it right away as Lucy. They speed up as the path glowed even more, and to their shock they came to a large mansion, which seemed to be from some sort of horror film. It was like the house on haunted hill-type mansion, but without said hill top.

April gulped quickly at the building and noticed the Doom Raider did the same, as they then entered said mansion and when they did the doors slammed hard, making them both jump and then to look at them, and then at each other as they also at the same time shrugged their own shoulders as well. They once again heard Lucy scream, but it was a pained scream as if she was now fighting something here and they quickly heard a demonic shout which chilled them both after.

The path glowed once more as they quickly sped to where the path was leading them throughout this place, and it lead to a ball-room with closed doors to what they could tell in front of them. They heard Lucy scream once more but clearer this time, and they now forced the two doors which were hard to budge, to open with force. And to what they were witnessing quickly was making them look at the scene in shock.

Lucy was changed completely (the form she gained in last chapter, but the new arm which glows slightly with green energy, and showed her metallic bones even more), and there was slight cuts on some parts on her; mainly both arms and her face, even her legs and clothing/armor.

Lucy was currently fighting against some kind of creature who greatly resembles a demonic-looking dragon of some kind. It mainly laughed at her with a harsh gleam in its eyes and merely swatted her nearby them, harshly on the ground to make a indent as she now groaned in pain.

April quickly went to Lucy as Dreamcatcher looked at the monster, and shivered at how tainted it felt. It didn't feel pure like her powers of causing this madness around them as it turned to her briefly and then to the two as it grinned wickedly with very sharp teeth.

It then opened its mouth as a blast of fire was about to be coming out of it, forming quickly, and she quickly headed to them and raised her staff as a barrier formed making April confused until she too noticed the creature doing what it was doing from its mouth, and now gaped as it blasted at them but then missed as it was over-powered by a shield that the staff Dreamcatcher used on it.

After a few moments it was done, and they noticed the pissed-off expression on the creature's face as it now shouted angrily at them all, and hearing Lucy mutter tiredly 'idiot', " **I can't believe I was interfered with again! I, Frandas, will not be denied my vengeance this time... In fact I might call for some back-up I brought with me from a world filled with horror.**" Stated the creature that was identified now to them, but they both wondered at who he might have brought as back-up. He placed its two big-claws to its muzzle now, and whistled loudly making them cover their ears rather fast until he was done, and to their surprise some music that sounded creepy to them as they suddenly hear children began to sing some kind of song, eerily as well.

" _One-Two, Freddy is coming for you…._ " Dreamcatcher paled at who was his so-called backup in sudden realization, and as the song kept continuing, said Doom Raider quickly stated making April look to her in slow yet feared shock as April too knew who this was from Mikey's specific movie collection. "We need to get out of here! If he shows up in Lucy's head she might die for real in both here and the outside, including us since his powers make it so." April nodded as Lucy's aura she had on her diminished with the little girl now returning to what she was looking like before, slightly weak as well.

April gently as well as quickly as she can, lifted her cousin onto her back, and now wince slightly at her slight-grip as her tail also wrapped around her left-arm as well. Frandas noticed they were leaving and then simply chuckled wickedly as the doors suddenly slammed, and iron-clad chains were wrapped around the door now and a lock was placed as well. Making the two teens now pale at this meaning as they quickly turned to him. He simply grinned and also at the same time, simply motioned to besides them.

As obvious, they slowly turned to said direction, and they see the person the song was based upon right there, looking at the three expectantly. He began clicking his knifes that were on a leather-brown-glove on his right-hand. It was Freddy Krueger, and he seemed amused by these events as well as he replied to himself slightly, "So it seems I get to fight in a witches head this time, and a powerful one to boot…"

April backed-up with her still carrying Lucy as he simply chuckled and grinned at the three, and looked to the demon that summoned him here, and tilted his head briefly while he commented to Frandas, who looked at him confusingly, "Tell me Demon, why was I summoned to this kid's head to fight instead to where we agreed upon?" Frandas sweated at his words as he quickly replied, " **She is a powerful one at that, but I need you to deal with those two so I can take the kid to my master, since she has potential to be a… Let's say experiment to say the least.** " Freddy paused his walking since he was listening to what the demon said since he was already planned on doing that.

Freddy felt how tainted his power felt and it was more tainted then his, making him turned to him with a raised brow as the two girls were confused at what was happening. "So the kid is a trophy of some-kind then?" Frandas simply nodded not noticing the look on Freddy's face which seemed intrigued, " **Yes. She is the Girl-Who-Lived; back at her home world, my master wants her to open the gateway for the Legion to come forth, since he is known as a Shadow Lord of the Legion, of course. His true master he serves under wants her to open a doorway to get something important as well for him; as well as the other Shadowlords.** "

The three noticed... Well Lucy weakly noticed that is, Freddy gave them a smirk and a mischief-like gleam in his eyes, and simply stated as a portal appeared behind the demon, Frandas, without his knowing and wickedly grinned at him now in which this was making him worried as Freddy simply stated to the fool also, "Well... I don't like my deals to be remade to anyone's liking. So farewell fool!" Frandas noticed a portal behind him that wasn't his now, and began to panic as he was then sucked in but not before shouting at the three girls with a gleam in his eyes now, " **I'm not going out without something in return you back-stabbing dream-demon!"** He quickly whistled and something now felt off as he was then sucked into the portal.

The area rumbled briefly making the dream demon frown at this and Dreamcatcher paled once more as she somewhat knew what he summoned to deal with not only him, but them as well.

Then suddenly, strange-glowing runes which they didn't see before at all now showed itself on the ground, and from it a somewhat dark-like mist was being produced.

It then gathered into the air as it grew and grew into a misty-like black cloud and it than began to take a form of some kind, and to their shock, it was a pitch-black creature that had four-black tentacles behind it. Its head was that of a dragon and its wings of a bat. It also had at least three tails with blue-like flames at the end, and it was also plated with armor, and in the middle of its chest was a prism of some-kind that glowed sometimes. It also stood to be at least twenty-eight feet in height, and it simply grinned at them, but a gleam when it turned to Freddy. Whatever this thing was, now stated to them all in a slight young males voice, but with a hiss-like quality to it. " _ **So I was summoned to deal with four people to whom I find, slightly amusing. Pity though. I can sense the child will be great in the future.**_ "

It then opened its mouth as the three tails; then went to it, the two tails reached to the sides of his face, while the third since it flew up into the air to do so, under him. It breathed deep, and a barrier then showed itself around the three girls, but not Freddy who looked amused at this, and it breathed a mixed of white and pitch-black flames from its mouth at them.

It was shocked that it didn't fry the girls or this demon, who simply laughed as Freddy clicked his knifes together and turned to the three girls and noticed the little girl wince as if she was in pain again now from the blast of fire in her mind. He titled his head to that to the side and turned his gaze to the creature above them, and simply stated aloud to said creature, "Now I might not be alive anymore, but I can tell when fire like that can hurt someone's body, and it seems you unknowingly did that right now."

The creature scoffed at this, and prepared for another attack and this time Freddy simply snapped his fingers and the area changed to that of a coliseum, and behind the girls and Freddy was a giant-like version of himself which grinned at the creature. Then to the astonishment to the two girls, and the now blurry vision of Lucy since she was slowly losing her grip which the two teens also noticed as the two titans now faced each other. It was pointless though since they were evenly matched in strength and skills.

After a while, Freddy had enough since it casted the same attack once more at this time, and drew back a fist as well as the titan version of himself, and punched the dragon so hard, it flew away for quite some time, and crashed into a suddenly sprouted mountain. He noticed the blank stares onto the three girl's faces and simply bowed before he was then stomped on by a giant foot from the creature he just sent away, and the giant version of himself simply vanished.

Lucy suddenly shouted in both pain and annoyance as the two finally paused their fighting with each other; after nearly several minutes that is, "Will you guys stop this fighting, it's hurting me!" A yellow-like aura was surrounding the girl briefly then, but didn't faze April to her shock but it then quickly faded as she seemed weaker now as Freddy finally decided he would let them live… for now, and turned as well as simply waving at the creature who was stunned from the powerful outburst from a little girl, "Cya chump!" He quickly vanished into a mist-like darkness and it faded away.

It was awkward now as the creature simply scratched its muzzle as if it didn't know what to do at the moment, and then finally decided since he was now amused by the little girl and then snapped its dragon-like claws. A scroll appeared in front of them right then in the air as they were now confused by this. Said creature simply chuckled as he with his silver-like teeth showing widely, and simply stated to them; mainly the little girl he was amused with currently, " _ **I find the child amusing to me. So I have decided to allow you all to live, and free of her nightmare from the creature that was formed by that memory spell in here. I considered you a rare item girl, don't waste my gift.**_ "

The scroll unrolled quickly and before anything was said and done, a few drops of blood from Lucy since the fight between the two from her left-hand caused her to bleed thanks to Freddy unknowingly, and it then signed Lucy's entire name onto the bottom of the scroll from two lined others, and it afterwards, quickly rolled up and vanished.

Lucy was then fully healed, but weak still from using her power in her own mind and the creature simply roared loudly as a very loud dying shriek was heard throughout the area, and it grinned back at them as the area glowed; blinding them as it then changed to a field of flowers and some trees in the distance.

The creature simply grinned at the sudden results of the land changing and stated to them now, mainly his new contract holder after so long for some time, then began to fade away back to his domain, " _ **You may call upon me anytime you need my power girl. My name is Takuzan, the Three Tailed Dragon, and also those of relations within said contract as such. Farewell until a true fight happens…**_ " And before they could respond, they were all blinded as they forced to be woken up.

* * *

 _ **Back at the area we left off at, Present time after being awakened from Lucy's Nightmare:**_

They all woke up, and Lucy weakly smiled with her being awake.

April though blinked a couple of times and was stiff, knowing they might have been out for at least a few hours or so.

Golden Queen simply sighed inwardly with relief, and Pepper-Jack slapped the back of the new orb-formed Dreamcatcher since that was she was in real life right now though, "Good job lil petite. I see the lil one is all fine now." Dreamcatcher tiredly nodded at his words, and simply floated and now tiredly stated, also with a hint of something else in her voice as well, "I'm taking a nap. Don't disturb me at all." And before they could ask why, she quickly left the area to the room said teen picked out herself from this place. Which unknown to them she shifted back to her true self.

Dreamcatcher shook while now in her true form as she recalled the entire sudden memories the little girl had; both good and bad as she then did take a nap to sort them out as well as decide to tell the others or not. Mostly ones that isn't too personal that is.

Pepper-Jack then decided to take a nap as well, now seeing the look on his boss's face to him, and did just that without saying anything.

Golden Queen/Martha after he left had her gaze now softened to the two girls... Well the child and teenager, and she was simply out of character also while smiling at them; making them both look to her in surprise. Martha noticed Lucy was tired for real this time and filed to find out what happened from Dreamcatcher to what truly happened within the girl's mind later, since she also was pale when she stated that, as if the teen Doom Raider already knew her memories from the girl.

Martha then asked them with slight awkwardness, "Well. I guess it might be time to talk about who I am to you two as your cousin April guessed it right, but I was also known once as Martha Evans, your mother's twin, dear." She looked to Lucy as the child saw to be in shock at that. Martha knew she was sent there, maybe her home world thought it be better for her original mother to have a sister as well like before.

Lucy now yawned though before she could say anything as she then passed out from exhaustion, and this worried the two slightly as Golden Queen looked to April and gently told her, since she didn't want to reveal her true self to the other raiders as of yet unless something forced her to, "I would help you, but I don't want to look soft against the others since I am the Leader of the Doom Raiders, if you recall."

April nodded at this, since Lucy didn't weigh much at all to which she frowned at, but shrugged to ask her later and helped her cousin to the room.

April was slightly surprised she was sharing with not only Lucy, but Golden Queen or Aunt Gem/Martha as well. Since she was tired still from her adventure as the crystal agreed since she responded to April telling her it was her placing the barriers around them. She yawned and also passed out next to Lucy, whose tail wrapped around her right arm once more.

* * *

 _ **Portal Room area within Kaos's Chambers:**_

Kaos sighed to himself as he knew what he did was wrong but it needed to be done in order to use the child for activating the portal, since he was surprised before he brought the girl back to them, she,Lucy, already had metal in her system as it was mainly all her part of her bones, but it was living metal. But if he recalled right, the alloy he injected into the child will fuse with that, and probably changing some parts of her body to give her the ability to use it as well.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as his informer began to show through the portal he used to check on the real world, and he simply nodded to the person as he stated curiously to the covered entity, "Are you sure she is the key to the gate Mr. Shade?"

The person known as Mr. Shade simply nodded and spoke in a mature business-like tone for a man who seemed to be at least in his late twenties, but in a black cloak with the golden roman numbers that read four, on the left-breast side of his cloak. "Yes, she is Kaos. You were able to contact me, and I answered. You paid me, and I gave you what you needed. It's simple as that."

Kaos nodded to his contact as he did do what he meant.

Kaos then clasped his hands as he sat-up in his throne chair since he was mainly lying around in. "Of course now it is coming together, we might meet each other sooner than later I suppose?" Mr. Shade simply nodded, and had a hidden grin on his face as he replied, "Yes we will be meeting each other but not for a while since the coordinates to the location to the gate is very complicated, and might take some time. So my advice, keep those that want the child away from them, and make them busy doing stuff to keep them occupied. Might I suggest," He began to give some sort of advice, which got Kaos attention, "Summon that new fusion creature you were able to create with my help to deal with them. Might call it a somewhat test as you might say so, Kaos."

Kaos nodded slightly to that and he now simply pressed a button on his throne chair, and a quick yet sudden roar was now heard from underneath the castle then.

Something was then shot out from the bottom, and was sent to the area where the others landed. Since at this moment thanks to Mr. Shade's advice, he re-did has castle to float in the sky once more as its own island. He simply began to laugh wickedly, not knowing the other person on the other side, since Mr. Shade was wickedly looking at him under the hood as he refused to show his true self to him, and muttered one simple word: 'Fool' to Kaos.

* * *

Well that's another chapter down; I plan on them being in this connected part of both the worlds they are on, since it's connected to the gaming console back at the lair, for quite some time. So some new threats, new allies somehow, and new foes to face for the groups. What can go wrong this time? It's for me to decide on that.

I also like to mention, that anything you might find strange, well its part of the story, and me making Lucy a trouble magnet. Why not since in the Harry Potter franchise, he was indeed a magnet for trouble, but manages to pull through on anything he could do. Also infusing the same material Kaos used, but making him have alternative version flowing through his veins is also part of this small plot for that world in this story for Lucy. I also can give ya a hint, the person he's talking to isn't really called Mr. Shade, but a person that once stood next to Ansemakku as a one of his former generals, but which rank or title, you may have to find out in the next chapter since he was simply banished into a pocket dimension which contains his island, since it was once part of Skyland's.

Well that's all for now, peace out guys!


	7. The Escape, The Info, and Enemy Shown

**Author's Announcement:**

Chapter seven!

So basically it's going to be switched to Sunset's POV this chapter, and then back to Lucy's after the slight fight with something unknown. That's all you getting for that.

For those who are also wondering about Lucy's custom-built Skylander being one of her bonded? Those that guessed were correct! Well done to those that thought of that. The reason is, because it's actually a lost soul that was placed into said Skylander that was and supposed to be around her age, as well as I her world, but something happened to cause that, no coincidence there, and yes the Skylander remembers how she died and stuff, but keeps it to herself.

Also in all the chapters, if you see from my previous readers or others browsing said stories of mine (like this one), I looked into fixing any errors I can find, and if there are any, please do let me know in PM and I will fix them when I get a chance.

Also to let you guys know that something interesting might happen at the end of the chapter, in normal POV, but I'll leave it to you readers to see what I mean once you get to that part. There will also be some bonding moments with Lucy and both April and Golden Queen in this chapter as well since I will do at least a few day time skip next one, probably in April's or Lucy's POV.

Now here is some useful information here folks:

 _Thoughts_ / **" T** **elepathy**

"Talking"

" **Demon** / **B** **ad guy empowered speech** "

 ** _Powerful Voices_**

 _"Whispers"_ = whisper chat or snake

Hidden meanings in words

"=Pokémon speech="

" _Spirit Weapon Chats_ " or Za-Nanon chat

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

(Me: (hears toilet flushing in the bathroom and Deadpool walks out) 'what are you doing here?'

Deadpool: (shrugs) 'I might be staying for some story chapters on random stories dude, so bear with me for a while? (Ends statement like question and smiles nervously).

Me: (sweat drops) 'who did you make mad this time?'

Deadpool: (looks around as if walls have ears) 'well, she wanted me to leave after I called her blank-eyes, and I'm hiding from her.' (Then shrugs and grins) 'As well as others.'

Me: (confused at this and look carefully at Deadpool) 'Who is she?'

Hinata: (walks in and rams into Deadpool, and knees him to where the sun won't shine)

Me: (winces in hidden sympathy) 'it was you he angered this time right?'

Hinata: (nods and glares at Deadpool, who is on ground wincing and crying like a baby) 'Yes, and he was … interrupting my Naru-kun time as well, the perv!'

Me: (sweat drops again) 'well, since you're here, and he's out, do the honors?'

Hinata: (looks at readers and shrugs) 'Aeroza doesn't own anyone or anybody except his own OC's, including all franchises he doesn't own at all. If he did Deadpool would be wearing a tutu from one of our bets, and Naru-kun would prank him endless.' (Kicks Deadpool once more where it counts and leaves)

Me: (sweat drops bigger) (began to mutter softly to himself) 'note to self: never make her mad.' (Looks to readers) 'Let's resume guys.')

(Modified: 5/4/18)

* * *

 ** _Sunset's POV, With the others on a random Sky based Isle:_**

Even though Karai and I came into the portal via Master Eon made for, us last, we all still landed somehow on top of each other; Mostly me and Karai landing on top of the guys.

I quickly got off of them though, and then brushed myself off, since we all now noticed our surroundings.

We were in a forest of some kind, with twisted-gnarled trees that bore strange diamond-shaped fruit; in random colors, and no sign of any type of creatures at all. This was making me slightly afraid at the area we're currently at right now, but most of my sorrow and fear right now however was for... my daughter.

 _I know it still seems strange to me calling Lucy that_ , I begin to think to myself as I also observed our area. I didn't even hear the current conversation from the others though as I now sat down on a wooden log close by and I was thinking with some emotions; hugging myself as I did so, at the same time. _Bu_ _t it feels truly natural as well. I mean her own magic choose me and Adagio to be her mothers from what I recall Aeroza whispering to me, before I even left Lucy's heart. It also still shocks me Lucy never even fears for her own life, but mine and others though; But I think it's simply her own nature to care_. I inwardly smiled, but I also sighed as I knew Lucy could still take care of herself with her new cousin, but I was still worried about her.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts for the past few minutes afterwards, as I jumped, and then quickly turned to see the blue-masked turtle; Leonardo if I heard from them calling each other names right, had his hands up in a way of apology. He merely motioned to sit next me as I also took notice the others were still talking about a plan of sorts to which I sadly didn't hear it at all.

I looked to Leo and I then scooted over as he made himself sot next to me, but not too close to give me some personal space; which I thankfully needed of course by my emotions for my daughter making me edgy, but only slightly. Despite this, he gave me a small smile as I was hugging myself still; but not too much though.

He began by rubbing the back of his neck now, and then asked as well as stated to me calmly, but gentle toned, "Are you ok? I know Lucy is your daughter, but she will be fine. April is one of us, and is one of the best Kunonichi that Master Splinter trained, but I'm more worried how you're truly feeling about all of this." I was kind of surprised at his words slightly, but sighed once more before looking up and saw even though we were in a forest like this, I could still see the sky with a few clouds in it, and now stated sadly to him with my hands now on the log instead of hugging my form, "I feel as if I should of went with her, even though I was healing after my ordeal back on that world. I-I felt as if... I failed her."

I then looked down as knew I had tears forming in my eyes slightly once more thinking of what I was told a while back on Lucy's reaction, and all the times even though it was at least a month of meeting her, knew she was truly special to my heart. I jumped once more as Leonardo placed a gentle hand onto my shoulder, making me look to him as he simply smiled with confidence, making me trust him even more with him simply stating to me now with conviction, "We will get them back Sunset. You have my word we will."

I then gave him a soft small smile back at his words now, but we all got up quickly as we all then heard some strange noises coming to the left-part of where we were at, twigs that kept on snapping as well as something... running towards us?

Leonardo with surprised strength, escorted me behind the others quickly as they all got their weapons ready as well in a stance to which I think is for their own skills in combat I had to guess? What came out was a slightly large reptile of some kind as it quickly charged at us, making the red-masked turtle, Raph, grab me quickly and we barely dodged its sharp-like horns it had on its head as it now knocked into a tree and some of the fruit fell off of it.

To our slight shock, it ignored us and only began to eat the fruit, making me believe it is its main course of diet. We were cautious since we didn't know what type or kind of creature this is, but it used a long blue tongue to grab the fruit since to me it mainly walks on all four legs, and quickly gobbled them up before spitting seeds out and resumed eating them. It also had spiked ridges like that one dinosaur I know of, but it was mostly like a crocodile but with little sharp teeth to what I could see as it munched open-mouthed while eating and it had four tails, which seemed to also be grabbing fruit as well from other places and placing them in front of the creature to continue eating.

Then everyone lowered their weapons as the orange turtle, Mikey, came up to the reptile and briefly poked it. It then as a wordless reply, briefly looked to him, but went back to eating. He stated to us, looking as well with a beaming smile on his face now, "Dudes! This thing is totally wicked; I mean it's a reptile that eats mainly fruit!" I noticed that his three brothers sweat dropped at this as he gently patted the reptile, who huffed or from the sound it made, grunted slightly while it kept eating, and ignored us as after a while, all the fruit was gone. The thing now began to sniff slightly with its head tilted upwards before looking at a random tree, and began to move and stomp in place, and to our shock with amazing speed, charged at the tree and dropping more fruit for itself to eat.

I looked down and noticed a blue-colored fruit that these trees had was near my feet; which the creature ignored this last one, and I curiously picked it up as the others notice I was now sniffing it, and it smelled slightly sweet. I was about to bite into it until we all heard a voice, stating to us in the sky at least as I quickly froze in place along with the others, "I wouldn't eat those things that way if I was you lady, it's not fully prepared."

I almost dropped the strange fruit that was still in my hands as I, along with the others looked up and noticed a purple dragon with what I think is colored like some parts, golden-ridged tail and smaller spine-like ridges from the top of his head to the tail, with also two more golden horns on the top of his head that went backwards, but straight looking slightly. He also had slightly big burgundy colored eyes that seemed human, and also large-purple wings that was made to suite his body, with slightly darker tan-colored wings and pure-white claws and teeth since he was smiling at us with them kindly, his wings flapping a few moments of time in the air above us.

I noticed the others go back into a fighting stance as the dragon gracefully landed in front of us, and I noticed the strange reptile began to leave our area in search of more food as well as the dragon then looked to us, and then asked us in a curious manner; making them lower their weapons at this in surprise, "You guys wouldn't happen to be that group Master Eon told us Skylanders about, right?"

I nodded as I somehow knew he might be friendly and now approached him before the others could stop me, and to the purple drakes surprise, I rubbed his head, making him suddenly purr before he realized what I did as he gently brushed my hand away while seeing him look embarrassed. I stated to him before the others could however, "Yes, Eon sent us, but I was wondering who are you?" He flashed me a cocky grin as he stood straighter then usual, and proudly declared in confidence making me sweat drop for asking him now as he stated in pride, "My name is Spyro, Spyro the Dragon."

I noticed before the others as I was also not quickly prepared for a fan-based squeal from Mikey as the turtle teen quickly went up to Spyro as he also grabbed a free paw from said dragon, and then began to shake it quickly, "Dude, I can't believe I'm really meeting Spyro! You know dude your one of my favorites... Besides a few others." I sweat dropped as Spyro it seemed clearly liked all the attention he was now getting, making me think the male dragon was slightly spoiled but able to be around others normally as this was egging only his ego I could tell, and it wasn't just me but Leo and Karai who also took notice of this.

I noticed they now were near us, as I asked Karai since she is closest to me at the moment, leaning in as I softly did so, "Is he always like this?" She briefly looked to me, and then back to the two as we also noticed Spyro was now getting annoyed at his antics, and she then softly replied back in small humor, "Yes, but he wouldn't be Mikey at all if he wasn't."

Spyro then went suddenly alert and before we could even ask why, we were suddenly now attacked by... strange as it sounds, Wooden Golems with a pulsing crystal on their heads.

I yelped as I had to dodge, and also winced; since I still felt I wasn't recovered at all. I was then simply laid or placed in a safer spot, by Donatello; the purple masked turtle as only gave me a sheepish grin, and then quickly helped his brothers and sister.

I noticed Spyro breathed in deeply near a random Golem, and let out a large amount of fire since he is a dragon after all, and it burnt into ashes instantly when he was done, but he also began to pant as the crystal that was on the Golem cracked and vanished in a strange mist. I noticed a new kind of Golem made of stone was quickly approaching Spyro and shouted to him, slowly standing on my feet while I do this, making said dragon alert, "Look Out!" Spyro was about to be knocked away until a glowing blade made out of some kind of green energy shoved it back, and quickly knocked the Stone Golem down, and it then imploded as it also quickly shattered into a thousand pieces, so to speak.

Suddenly appearing in a minor misty-green flash was a to what I think is a teen girl who was also half my height or close to it, and mostly all green skin, blue hair tied into a slightly long ponytail, and a dark-brown leather mask with armor that matched, to which showed most of her skin but not a lot. She also had a decent figure for her size and pure-white eyes with light-blue coloring replacing the normal human part for the outside of the eyes, and pointed ears. Also on her armor were a few tan-like straps; like four each on her arms and legs.

The new teen girl grinned playfully at Spyro as she also launched another of her blades at Karai's Golem, and playfully stated to him in a young teenager girl's voice that also was velvety smooth as well as knowing, in a light British accent that is, "I thought you said and I quote," she made hand gestures as she quickly also launched another blade at a Golem that was about to attack her, "Got this." Spyro quickly huffed at her and also replied back as he now swatted a smaller Golem away from him, "Your one to talk Stealth Elf, besides... I was already on the job." Said girl now kicked a stray Golem that was nearing me away as she quickly replied loudly back with a look at him that stated 'Really', "Well, I figured you needed my help anyways."

I was too absorbed into seeing how everyone was currently for the past seven minutes of them fighting against the Golems, until my weapon, Nevena, suddenly shouted out to me from within my head, " _Look out Mistress, behind you!_ " But it was too late as I quickly yelped and then found out I was being carried by someone other than the Golems; making my loud yelp be heard by the others as they now began after finishing the last Golem, chasing the stranger that has kidnapped me, to at least to a ruin-like temple area from what I could make out from this place they had.

Once there, I was dropped harshly next to the person on the ground, and I groaned slightly in minor pain as the person simply chuckled softly, and then whispered something I couldn't make out as I was now without knowing, trapped inside of an electrified cage, stunning me from how much power I accidently got zapped with when I touched one of the bars. It shocked me so much I was surprised I couldn't move my legs at all, as I landed on my butt when I did so, trying to get up.

The person chuckled once more before looking at where I heard the others coming from, and once they arrived, I thought I saw a grin under the golden hood this person wore, and this person then stated to our surprise a feminine voice; as the person now lowered the hood to reveal a girl around my age.

In fact she looked like me, but there were some differences as well. "It is finally time to see what you guys are made of." Her voice was slightly more silky than mine; but I know it's my voice she is using somewhat, she was also the same height as me as far as I can tell but more developed slightly, with slightly wider hips. She also had not my eye coloring, but they were colored orange instead, and she also had slit-like pupils. Her hair was also different as it was both silver and gold, with some of my original hair thrown in.

She began to laugh playfully, before I yelped in minor shock from the bars shocking me once again and she said to the group who quickly glared at that, "When that guy working with Kaos said he had a task like this for me, I didn't expect to see my Other-Half here as well. Otherwise I would just simply take her with me if you guys weren't here in the first place." I then began to ask her, trying to move now as I still felt my legs numb while doing so to which the others noticed as she briefly looked to them before turning to my gaze, "Who are you… And why you sound and also look slightly like me?"

She suddenly laughed as I was zapped again, making me yelp in minor pain once more, and heard growls coming from not only the guys and Karai, but Spyro as well as she then answered, shocking us all and making some of them confused except for me, as my eyes widened at her. "The name is Stexuns; Got it memorized, girly? It's all because of what happened at your School Formal when you were younger, as I was born from it as well. So to put it bluntly: I'm your Nobody created from the 'Two Existing Ones' bit of power."

I froze at that as I remembered that Aeroza briefly explained to me and the others back home what type of enemies are in existence, and how they are made or formed. _But if she is my Nobody... When did I get my heart afflicted and what time?_ I thought in wonder, as I was then shocked once more, yelping in minor pain again.

When I was getting shocked, I now noticed a look of guilt in her eyes as she, Stexuns, now fake-laughed at this, but I also saw a strange-looking collar around her neck.

I then knew from accidently reading from Lucy's book that it was an enslavement collar of sorts, and if she is wearing one, Stexuns was being forced to not only do this to me, but the others as well. She then casted a thunder-like barrage of attacks without moving yet merely with one single hand at them. " _Find the Slave Driver and defeat him, and free the enslaved correct Mistress?_ " Nevena asked from within my mind, and I nodded only once but I then also winced as a stray jolt ran into me once more.

The guys as well as the Skylanders kept dodging bolt attacks as I stated to her softly since my throat is slightly sore now from getting shocked, making it sound horse as well, "You don't have to do this Stexuns, I saw the collar." Even though she kept on creating more bolts now, she quickly froze at that and looked to me in surprise in her eyes.

Before she could say anything to me, clapping was then heard all around us. She now completely froze as if, her body was told to do so. Stopping her barrage as the others said something but I couldn't quite hear since they were a little away slightly from our current location, but I still heard the clapping as well.

We all then heard a voice, and saw her eyes lit up quickly in fear as it was a raspy male's voice, "Well done my pet. Now I will get involved since I don't want my 'Thunder Slave' to do more then she should." She looked at me guilty for something as she dismissed the cage, and now grabbed me harshly or was forced to as I noticed as out of the ground in front of her and I, a man came out.

He was pale-skinned, and wore a tan-long sleeve shirt and pants. He also had sandals with grey-colored socks on his feet, and stood at least six and a half feet in height. He also had slick-long black hair, and all yellow eyes with a black-pupil-like slit in each eye, and his features seemed to feature a snake somewhat, and he did as he licked his lips with a long tongue-like appendage as he looked to me with a wicked grin on his face and then to the others as he chuckled to himself, and now stated in a mock bow to everyone, "My name is Sonachi; Twin to a Sannin in another world by the name of Orochimaru, and it seems I misjudged to allow my Thunder-Pet to do this task." He said that with a harsh glare to my Nobody, making her suddenly flinch as he now looked to me with a weird gleam in his eye, making me scared as well as I saw my Counterpart more scared at him, and somehow knew what that gleam might mean.

He then looked to the others as he grabbed something from under his cloak and I froze at what it was, another enslavement collar. Unlike hers though, it was all black, as hers was simply tan with the enslavement symbols on it, and this one seemed to be modified more than average for one with more advance symbols.

He made a minor movement with his hands, charged with strange blue-like energy and I noticed Stexuns collar was starting to glow a neon-blue now, making her flinch once again as her body moved on its own; even though Stexuns struggled to not do so, bringing me to him. This made my eyes widen in sudden realization as I quickly shouted to the guys and Karai; my voice back to normal now, "Get us away from him! He's going to enslave me like her!"

That got them to move quickly, and just in time as it was unclasped and was about to reach my neck, until it was suddenly knocked out of his hands by Raph throwing his Sai weapons at his hand, causing the man to yelp in minor pain as well as glaring at said turtle. Black blood to my shock quickly showed, instead of normal colored blood.

Stexuns was shocked as she froze up with her still holding me as we were both grabbed quickly by both Leo and Karai, and Leo also told his sister firmly, "Make sure he doesn't get the two Karai; If what Sunset is right, defeat him, and defeat the collar." I was surprised at his words, figuring out he didn't know about them but he just smiled at me briefly and quickly stated as well, as I understood at how he knew then, yet it left a question on how he done so as well, "I read her book briefly while you and April slept."

Leo then took off to join the other turtles fighting Sonachi; as the man quickly made hand signs while smirking and then shouted loudly, "Earth Style: Mudslide Wave!" To what he said was true as all of a sudden in front of said man, came out from the ground itself was a wave of mud with mostly rock debris going quickly after the four turtles.

Spyro now breathed deeply and began blasting random shots at Sonachi, as the man quickly did a charge pulse of his hand and then brought up an earth-like shield to defend himself with, and Sonachi was also at the time, kicked back by Stealth Elf, if I remembered her name right. She kicked him where the sun won't shine and he now groaned in brief pain before whacking her with a whip made with another pulse of that blue energy at her from his hands.

I knew I should help, but thanks to my Nobody from earlier, my legs are still numb; as if they were paralyzed.

I also saw Karai quickly tied my Counterpart down in unbreakable rope as she grinned at me, seeing Stexuns struggling but gave her a look of regret as she knew as well as I did as the collar glowed blue, was controlling her body. "A friend made this rope to be enchanted to not be able to be broken by any means. It was made by a Sorceress that's far advanced for her age." I inwardly was surprised as Karai gave me a gentle smile after she stated that to Stexuns. "So good luck having your enslaved body to what my brother stated, to get out of it." I saw Stexuns was giving Karai a thankful look, and it also looked like she wanted to speak, but couldn't as she was struggling within the ropes.

I then watched the fight go on.

It was at least an hour or two as the fighters was panting along with Sonachi, who was grinning at them all and now stated to them in what would seemed to be or sounding impressed at them all. "Well, it seems I may have to relearn my skills even more if I have to be at this for these long periods of time." He then smirked widely as before he could activate something from his sleeve, he was quickly blasted from behind by a fire attack, stunning him as he was brought to his knees and now had wide eyes as he knew then he was defeated by a sneak attack by a purple dragon.

His eyes widened as at the same time as he saw at our location, Stexuns stopped struggling and to her shocked yet silent joy, her collar suddenly unclasped and came right off. To the two teen girls as well as my own sudden shock, it disintegrated into dust and there was nothing left as a result.

Sonachi quickly growled as these fools cost him one of his most prized enslaved servants; a potential one as well, but then grinned wider as he then did as he was going to moments before, and he glowed brightly making them cover their eyes. When it died down, he was to their dismay was gone. But in his place that they had to dodge now was a very large snake who hissed harshly back at them, and Stexuns shivered at said snake as she also stated softly to herself, making both myself and Karai look to her quickly. "He summoned Devalos, the Snake of Darkness and Decay, while he fled."

Decay was the right word for this reptile as the patch of grass quickly withered away from just the snake staying in place, looking at each and every one it can sense and see. It suddenly lunged at Mikey without warning; who quickly yelped as he was now running from the snake monster shouting loudly, making his brothers, Karai, and myself and Stexuns now sweat drop by his words, and the Skylanders to be only confused. "Why do monsters always chase me when it could be chasing one of you guys!"

They noticed as it slithered, the decayed ground was recovering slowly as if it wasn't there before, but it then began to emit some kind of dark-like ball from its mouth, and shoot randomly at Mikey as he leaped into the taller trees as well as kept dodging each one, since it kept spawning more from its mouth, glaring at Mikey for some reason. The three turtles, as well as the Skylanders took off after Mikey, leaving us three teen girls to ourselves.

Stexuns now noticed that I was still paralyzed from the waist down, and she then placed a hand on my shoulder near her, getting also confused as I then suddenly felt my lower limbs began to feel better, and some minor electric pulses leaving me and going right into my Nobody.

Karai was now stunned as she shook only her head slightly at this and helped me up, and I also wobbled before standing on the ground firmly, and testing my two legs as I at the same time, kicked slightly with a few stomps on both the legs and was now quickly satisfied.

I now turned to Stexuns, and asked in slight wonder, "How was I like that when you touched me, as I felt back to the way I was before?" Stexuns sighed as I asked that and more until she placed her hand against my mouth, and firmly stated to me with kindness surprisingly in her eyes to not only me, but Karai since said female ninja was amused at what was currently going on. "When I remove your mouth, I expect you to be silent until I get done explaining, alright?" I nodded slowly, and she carefully removed her hand away from my mouth, making me lick my lips since they were dry as she then looked at both me and Karai carefully, and Stexuns then began to explain a little about herself.

"Do you remember when you had an accident that almost caused you to die, when you were in the middle-school part of that all school, in Canterlot City?" I nodded slowly, as I remembered back then as I was still selfish as well as rude, but I was in a hospital wing funded by the principals for at least a week recovering during that time. They also explained the reason why my heart almost collapsed when they operated on my one side where it got punctured by the car accident against me.

Stexuns then continued with a small smile, as if she was remembering something, but kept it to herself. "I was created during that time... But unlike most Nobodies that have been created by the means of any means necessary to have no kind of heart; I was considered... special, since I somehow and quickly formed my very own unique heart." I was stunned but I let her continue after a few moments of pause from myself, but Karai was just observing, one of the many skills her fake-father taught her to do for certain conversations. "The reason that was at the same time, two Nobodies were created exactly, and I was fused with their looks, mixed with your own. So in a way, I might be considered a… Either a cousin or sister; if I say so myself. Then there was two Nobodies that kindly took me in as well as raised me in complete secrecy. Since they were a part of a new organization that had to do with something called Kingdom Hearts. They were then trying to create their own hearts for themselves."

She smiled briefly but Stexuns's eyes was in some kind of sadness mixed with regret now, as I knew something bad might have happened, and I was right as she then told us sadly then, leaning on a nearby tree and also crossing her arms with her head up as if remembering it now. "I was with them until I was the exact age as you are, but since I was hiding they only told to those they trusted; like the book worm and the water guitarist Nobodies one of the few secret friends I had. In fact I even befriended two others, Xion and another boy since they were younger than me, Roxas. But after some time it went downhill as my mother, Larxene, was slain by a wielder and to my shock; when I snuck around and listened, it was my friends Roxas's Somebody, Sora."

Tears now began to form in Stexuns eyes as she finished her story to us, looking mainly at me now while doing so, "When my mother passed away, I was surprised I was able to inherit not only her, but dads; Axel's powers as well, from my own grief. I was then found out by the Leader as he was passing by the area; As I was letting it out all my frustrations at random target dummies during that time. He quickly sensed I wasn't part or wanted to join his Organization when he asked me that is, he then suddenly grabbed me from what I saw on his face an idea, and before I could protest as I saw my dad and my two friends also saw me being taken into a portal, and then took me to that man. Sonachi then without my knowing at the time, placed that collar on my neck, and I found out I couldn't move even if I wanted to. It was like I wasn't myself and yet, I could still think and feel, but not act accordingly to my body at all. It turned out the Leader sold me for something he needed back at his chambers; An item that was only good at the world we were on to make something useful, a puppet of sorts, but for what reason I didn't know as I was then enslaved by that man for at least a year, before it ended today. I was fifteen when my life was left from freedom, to enslavement by force, and not knowing what happened to my dad and friends, the entire time."

I had tears forming as I knew that we were both not able to have parents like my new twin... or should I say Triplet Sister Lunara. I felt a connection with her the entire time she told that story, and my weapon Nevena felt saddened as well as I did as she now responded within my mind as well, " _I agree Mistress. I think you have indeed gained a new sibling... At least she is able to somewhat control her abilities; to what I could sense from some of her powers being shown at us._ " I then slowly got up, and with a few wobbled steps I hugged her, and I saw the surprised look on her face as Karai was now in a awkward position herself.

But I understood as her entire lifetime with what the Foot Clan did to her, and gave us a brief look of sympathy as I comforted my new sister and I briefly mentioned to her that in a small whisper something for us to know, as she understood now. But before she could say anything, Mikey was running past us and we quickly now yelped as we barely dodged the snake in time as I fell on top of her, and Karai helped us up along with Donatello as we also then followed Mikey away from the ruins, not knowing a pair of yellow eyes were watching us from the entrance of the main temple, and muttered to itself interesting before leaving.

Mikey then lead us from being chased by that demon-like snake to some outskirts that was also near some kind of demolished city. A small town from what it looks and it was abandoned.

Spyro was gliding next to us, and the snake suddenly stopped as if it sensed something was off, looked to the sky and then to all of our astonishment, quickly fled back into the woods. Mikey then panted as he then after a few moments shouted loudly with his hands clasped together near his mouth from the retreating snake, "Ya you better run. I was about to num-chuck ya up badly Snakepit!" Mikey's brothers then sweat dropped as well as he rest of us, but I noticed Stealth Elf had her ears twitching as she had a sudden thought on her face, making her partner at the moment, Spyro from what he told us at the academy they were in groups of two for just patrols. "What is it Stealth?" Spyro asked her, noticing she was now looking from the direction of the snake monster at first, and then to the sky above the town as she then had a worried look on her face making not only me, but a few others that caught her look to become nervous as well. "I believe the snake-thing left because it sensed something more powerful then itself, heading this way."

She was right as soon as the others came to us to ask us what was wrong; we all then froze up as we heard a demonic-yet not loud roar in the sky above the city. I noticed Stealth Elf was narrowing her eyes as it was mostly a cloudy sky with dark-grey clouds above our area, and then suddenly shouted with wide eyes and pushing her partner and those close to her back as a pulse of dark energy; after we ran from the area, and to our shocked astonishment, was a crater, a small one that was about the right size for us all, was at our previous location.

Raph quickly whistled to himself as he commented right then, pointing with one of his thumb-like fingers to us, "Well I'm sure glad to not be at that spot for too long, and we might have been turtle pancakes." I agreed with him on that one, and so did a few others as Donatello looked closely into the sky and then froze as he thought he saw something quickly move from within the clouds, and was going to comment by it to us from what I saw on his face, but I yelped as I was grabbed by Karai this time, and another crater was formed, but only this time where I was standing on. The very same roar then was louder than last time as to everyone's surprise; I saw something moving within the grey clouds as well.

Suddenly we had to dodge purple-like lightning and pelted ice against only us, and we had no choice but to head into the city for shelter because of this strange weather or what might be causing it. As we did so, and got inside a very large old mall I take it with run downed shops with wooden boards across each section in some stores, we heard the loud roar outside but this time, it multiplied somehow, making me scared slightly and I noticed the others had uneasy looks on their own faces. We then heard to what made us all jump, was scratching noises all over the building we were inside of, and the scratching sounds were coming right from outside.

"Well this is sort of creepy guys, yet why must; I think, we remain here?" Spyro said with uncertainty to us, and Stealth Elf paused as her ears twitched, and suddenly shot one of her blades to where she heard a noise to which we couldn't hear at all. Suddenly something reptile-like, but pitch-black colored revealed itself, dead as she accidently killed the creature in the heart from her throw.

It seemed to be like it was an armored-tentacles-lizard thing, but it wasn't at all as it seemed to be something a mad man made for either killing or testing someone's skills at. Of course I gave my new sister a look of sympathy as she looked to be ready to barf at the sight, but held it in. Mikey now kicked the thing, and he jumped back quickly as it wiggled slightly from the after effects of it being dead, and it puked neon-green blood from its mouth, making me and a few others disgusted by it now too. We froze as we now heard scuffling all around us, and then quickly decided leave for the outside of the building.

I yelped suddenly as a long unseen thing grabbed my right-leg, and began to pull me quickly away from the others as they followed me since I was now being dragged outside and was shocked as it showed a huge version of that creature and it didn't snarl at me, but at the others as they prepared to fight it.

I was swung back and forth in random areas around the creature as I quickly placed my hands to my mouth, since I felt like I was going to truly puke if this keeps up, and I was suddenly righted and was griped hard, but not too hard to kill me or anything as such, in the same tentacle.

The guys swiped the monster with its weapons, as well as Karai as she brought out her katana out and then quickly slashed a few roaming tentacles that was going to grab her away, and the same blood was produced from the chopped limbs. I heard down below Leo encouraging them to attack so they could get to me, but suddenly the creature rose into the sky with to not only I but everyone's shock with bat-like wings that was at least the width of a football field on each wing, and began to carry me away from here and I was screaming as I also heard from the others my name being called. Stexuns the most with tears I briefly saw on her face as the creature was also flying very fast away from everyone now.

I then suddenly felt a minor pinch on my neck as I saw a dagger-like dart coming from the tentacle of the creature.

I now began to fell suddenly drowsy, and quickly realized whatever this creature was, I was being drugged to fall asleep somehow. I thought I felt something small in my jeans pocket vibrate slightly and stilled, but I wasn't fully aware as I was fighting to stay awake, but saw it launched some kind of black-ooze-like mass back to the ground and took off faster away from everyone, and from my bleary eyes before I passed out, all I could make it was a isle-like castle with dark-looming clouds.

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV; A day after her ordeal, Kaos's Castle:_**

The sun was currently blaring into my face now while I then slowly placed my right-hand; slightly sluggish that is against it yet I flinched slightly, as it also seems to not block the light at all.

I then slowly opened my eyes and it took a couple of seconds to see that my cousin, Star, was currently passed out with a comfy-looking blue blanket of some sorts on top of her, and April was also on my left-side holding my left-hand.

The room I also noticed; as I seem to hardly move for some reason as I also then slowly lowered my right-arm, as well as not noticing my other one was different.

My cousin and I were in a somewhat large room that had a large dresser with three drawers to match, and the wood was ivory as well as the door I noticed. The walls seemed to be made of stone like the entire castle if I recall being in also having the same kind of bricks. There was also which impressed me slightly was a stain-glass window that was showing some sunlight, and some of it to what I noticed was on the top part of the wall I have been laying down on. It was mostly clear glass, but in the middle was a large green stain-glass rune of sorts, and noticed that there was also some other windows now with a different yet same colored rune on them as well. They also had dark-blue curtains on each window, and they were opened. The bed I was in though; to what I could feel slightly was nice and soft, and so were the pillows my head was on as well. They seemed to be like my eyes in color, emerald green.

After a few minutes I noticed Star begin to stir, and then April lifted her head since her head was on top of me when she was sleeping, and quickly noticed I was awake as that made April wake-up quickly as well as hugging me hard.

I was now confused but also I winced in minor pain, and she took quick notice; with a soft look also on her face. April then straightened up with the blanket slightly falling down a little while she also responded to me, with a soft voice, "You scared me Lucy. Whatever he did to you... It was hurting you badly." April noticed I was barely moving; but was fully responsive, making her worried at me more from my body's responses.

I slowly then was about to place my left-hand on April's one hand; her hand that was holding my left-one, and was now shocked as I gazed at it. She took notice and her eyes held something I couldn't describe, especially my slow movements which still when I briefly saw, bothered my cousin slightly for some reason; As if she knew I should have been moving normally instead of slight, sluggish-based movements.

My entire left-arm was completely different now, as I saw my arm was crystal-clear, and to my shock once again I saw I had nothing showing but some metallic looking bones. My arm though clearly reminded me of the Traptanium, but more clearer as I now slowly touched it with my normal looking hand; with my left-arm still feeling like my skin, but slightly harder.

A couple of clouds then passed by and I gasped slightly as my arm was now to my horror made out of the same materials that the trap masters use, as their weapons. We also saw as my sleeve was gone as it also showed my markings more clearly, the runes that is as they were colored, but now lined upwards in a straight line, and seemed to be different-like material then my entire arm as they were gemmed.

Before I could say anything or even ask, April did a perfect response as she once again hugged, but softly. I asked her then with tears forming in my eyes quickly; not noticing the door was ajar slightly as someone was probably coming inside the room, yet stopped as I speaking with being both scared at my new arm, and everything that is currently going on with my body, as it was also sluggish. "Wh-What ha-happened to my a-arm Star?"

April just held me even tighter as she tried comforting me as April also softly responded back with her not seeing April was glaring at nothing, as she thought at the same time about kicking Kaos or as such to what happened to me, "It's not your fault Lucy. You just need to rest up some more and we can probably get through this, alright?" She was right since I was still sleepy, but I decided to ask her with a brief smile on my face; as she noticed from leaning back, looking at me carefully while doing so. "Was it you?"

Confused now, April tilted her head and then started brushing my hair away from my eyes with her fingers as April then asked me back, "Was it what Lucy?" I hesitated as I only remembered briefly what happened within my dream, at least I thought it was but it felt so real as I asked her once more, making her eyes briefly widen at this, "Was it you I saw helping me, in my nightmare?"

April sighed gently now to herself as she only just gave me a soft smile at my question, and nodded a yes as well responding back to me, "It wasn't just me, surprisingly, Lucy. Dreamcatcher and Golden Queen slightly helped." She noticed my confused face now as I felt my movements were slowly moving faster; from my healing finally starting to kick into gear, so to speak, as April stated to me kindly then, "It surprised me as well, but if you remember we did find out she was our aunt only recently."

I nodded at this as I wanted to sit up now so April helped me out with that, since my cousin somehow knew for some reason I didn't want to be lying down anymore; as I felt rested enough, and looked slightly away as I then softly said to her with also recalling what that dream-like demon did, unknown to her, was to relive my fears once more with each slash-like attack he did to me while fighting him. "I-I'm glad you did show up in m-my head. If I was l-like that any longer, I-I think I would of been in my bad fears longer." She kindly moved her left-hand to see me to her shock, have tears falling down my face, but they were not the normal kind of tears; but pure-blue type of liquid of some kind, and I didn't notice at all since April simply grabbed her blanket that matched the color and wiped them away, making me smile small at her.

April was both in shock of what my tears are now, and confused at what I meant as she thought to herself unknown to my shock I could now hear her own thoughts suddenly, " **She suffered so much for a girl her age. I just don't want to see her like that again; being hurt by something I wished I would of tried defeating instead of her.** " I was also shocked I could hear another voice in her head as well before I could say anything, " _I agree O'Neil. She has suffered for a child her age, but she has also improved since then._ " I then blurted out to April, making her freeze slightly as I felt the crystal also was surprised at my sudden words as well, "Why you guys think I suffered a lot? I feel alright so far." April now looked at me in both curiosity and also slight worry over something as she then made me look at her eye to eye as April now also asked me softly; but only a small amount of being firm, "Lucy... Did you somehow read my mind?" I was confused, and then asked her with a tilt of my head as she was still holding it in her hands, and slowly removed them and then placed them on her lap, "I thought you were talking to someone? That's what it sounded like to me Star."

April inwardly facepalmed at my innocent response to that, as she now heard laughter from within the Aeon Crystal; but it was only small laughter that I heard as well.

April then responded back to me kindly to almost making me purr once more from her rubbing at a certain-favored spot I had on my head. "No Lucy, I think you somehow read my mind, and heard... The crystal speaking in it as well." I had wide eyes at this, but I chose to look at my arm once more, my body now responding more but I felt that I was still low in my powers... Or what felt like I was low on something, as she noticed during the conversations we then chatted about for around thirty or so minutes, randomly that is as I kept glancing at it.

April then stated to me after we have been kindly talking to each other for some time, "I know you seem to have questions about you're… arm, but I don't know much about it either, so we are in the same boat Lucy." The door then finally opened, and we both looked to see Golden Queen, or Aunt Jewels; I decided to call her as she looked back briefly and closed the door softly before just simply standing there awkwardly.

I thought I ask something curious now since I wanted to make my new-found-aunt more comfortable with not only me but with April, smiling small at her. "Hi Aunt Jewels. Is it morning?" I asked since it felt like it to me for some reason, and she softly nodded as I noticed her grab an extra chair just like April is currently using, probably what she used when I woke up and she then responded back to me kindly. "Yes Lucy it is." I noticed she had more to say, but she then briefly looked to my arm and then back to me as I saw a small glint in her eyes as if they showed sympathy and she was about to respond but she was then caught on her words as she was then startled, as I instantly closed my eyes and was purring when she began to rub my head.

Martha Evans or otherwise known as Golden Queen, then looked to April in both astonishment and confusion as she then asked April while I was mainly focused yet also aware at the same time of her rubbing a certain spot, on my head, "She purrs?" April only nodded as I was half-lidded by then, and Aunt Jewels decided to stop so she could say what needed to be said. She simply raised an eyebrow as I pouted slightly; since I liked it when I was petted either my head or tail since it felt like I was loved truly but I also didn't want them to know that.

Aunt Jewels looked to me carefully now as my focus was back to from her gaze, to my slightly new arm I suppose; since it felt like a normal arm, and yet slightly different at the same time. "I know you're confused at what might have happened Lucy, but what Kaos did to you concerns me. I can sense he somehow filled you with a liquefied version of what I was imprisoned into, for quite some time." I recalled what he used then, and was stunned to know that material could be used as such, but I was still confused as I asked both of them a single word, "Why?"

They turned to each other before looking back to me, and Aunt Jewels simply shrugged her golden shoulders and gripped her staff slightly as she said to us with a unsure answer, "I don't know but I have a feeling we will be finding out soon." It was then I slightly remembered what he said to me and his plans, and then I decided to ask her, knowing I have her full attention and asked her once more, "Aunt Jewels, what is 'The Lost Traptanium Portal'?" I noticed her instantly freeze up at that and she looked to me carefully now, quickly placing both her golden hands on my shoulders and then asking me kindly, but also firmly to be sure, "Where did you hear that from Lucy?"

I hesitated, but then told them what Kaos told me as they both sweat dropped and was also worried as April and I noticed our aunt's face was in both worry and what seems to be… complete fear for me? Aunt Jewels now sighed as she cooled her emotions, sensing I might be scared but she then told me honestly with a grim yet soft smile on her face. "It seems Kaos is searching for the lost portal to the Endless Dark. To tell you both, it was supposed to be a legend or myth, but if he did this to you Lucy, then he must going to be using you sometime soon once he finds it... to use you as the 'Key' to open it."

I gulped slightly and was now shivering, and they both then comforted me, for a few moments until our door, since I faintly remembered as I was sleeping I think that I and Star was sharing with our aunt, as we were now hearing Wolfgang on the other side. "Boss. It seems that something interesting is happening on the large window outside of this fool's castle where we are at. You might want to bring the girls with ya as well."

We heard after a few moments a whacking sound as I winced in sympathy as I heard pervert by my Skylander, who decided to call herself Mia for some reason, and quickly left as he then yelled at Mia for doing so.

But I was confused as I was at his statement though as we three got out of our room. April although, had to help me walk since my legs were wobbly for some reason, and the other Doom Raiders were surprised at my arm but kept it mainly to themselves. I noticed Dreamcatcher didn't seemed so worried about it, but looked back outside as we approached, and I was stunned at what I saw along with the others.

It was a pitch-black monster that was flying with very large bat-like wings, with at least six demonic-looking eyes on each side of its head, it was a lizard of some kind as far as I could think and it had eight tentacles like an octopus has but small dagger-like grips on each one, and in one of them was… "It has my Mommy!" I exclaimed in worry and fear out loud. That took the others by surprise, especially Aunt Jewels and April; who was also worried as she too saw it held Mommy, in its grip.

From what I could clearly see her limped figure, she was knocked out. It then readjusted its grip on her then, and took off under the castle. We all wobbled except Dreamcatcher since she floats in the air when the castle shook for a few moments, then afterwards it then settled down as we all then knew it was inside the place now. My main concern though as April could clearly see on my face was my Mommy, and if she was ok.

* * *

It was a few hours later after we all ate breakfast, even though it was my one of two favorites: French Toast with cinnamon and blueberries, I ate less then I usually do to which made April worry at me from what she read from the book back on her world, which my stuff was still there as well. But my cousin kept it hidden as she could probably tell that I was both stressed out and also depressed at not knowing the current situation of my Mommy, causing me to not eat as I should to keep myself healthy. Knowing that person, Kaos, he would do something to her since my cousin and I, as well as April are considered Outworlders from what Aunt Jewels explained to us.

So yes she eventually told the other Doom Raiders about us being related to her during breakfast, and to her shock they confessed they were already aware of that as it was the case since they in their terms, convinced Dreamcatcher to tell them about me in secret, and they were shocked from her response when she told them. They didn't say what they were told by her though.

It was a few hours as such from not only breakfast, but after we saw that monster taking my Mommy inside still, but my main focus at this point was my Mommy, and April just simply comforted me with the others only glancing briefly back at me as they also discussed in a separate area along with their boss. They discussed with Aunt Jewels on what they believe to be going on, and her giving details to what I mentioned.

Suddenly the door that lead outside this area opened, and I looked as well as the others and I now froze as two medium-sized troll guards carefully carried my Mommy, who was still knocked out, but seemed that my fears on Kaos doing things to her came true.

Mommy (Sunset Shimmer) had her right-arm in a bandaged-like wrapping, as if something happened to it, as well as her side, which had different wrappings then the one on her arm. She was also changed from her regular outfit, into a hospital-like gown but at least they kept her undergarments on her for Mommy's dignity. The sad thing is the gown had that symbol from what I saw and knew was always on Kaos's forehead, the baldy butthead. She also had strangely, a horn on her forehead now to where it parted her long hair slightly, and if I could tell, wings now that were scale-like; like her skin, but it was the same color as I knew her skin to be. At the end of each wing though was three-mini claw-like hands like I saw on one of my many favorite shows for a past time, 'Gargoyles', but my concern at this moment wasn't her looks since I will always accept Mommy no matter what happens to me or her, but why Kaos did this to her.

They the guards, then carefully placed her on one of the many couches we have here, and then said nothing as they quickly left and also locked the door back up, behind them. I also noticed Mia was near me giving me a strange look while she also comforted me now.

Before they could object or stop me, I surprised them at how fast I was as one moment I was near April, and the next I was instantly near Mommy's right-side, as the trolls placed her to where her left-side, was laying on the couch and made sure that Mommy's wings didn't get crushed by her own body weight. They seem to be flexible to move around it seems as they were lifelessly on the same side as her arm.

I then hugged her tight, but not as tight then as I could knowing how stronger I seem to be at this moment, and I also then began to cry on her silently.

Mia quickly came to me and began to rub my back gently, and she took notice of April and then sighed as she went over to her, and stood next to the girl. The others didn't interrupt me but I could sense April was going too until Aunt Jewels gently shook her head no and whispered something into her ear, and I think she agreed as I simply cried out for who knows how long, and I felt Mommy began to stir and groan then, making me stop crying but my tears was still going down my face as she slowly opened her eyes.

Mommy was confused for a few moments until she saw me and was shocked, but mostly at my tears. Before she could say anything since she quickly noticed my arm, I hugged her tightly, making her slightly wince at my hug, but she hugged me back anyways as if, Mommy sensed my feelings at this moment about her and comforted me without noticing anything different about her right now. Mommy briefly noticed April, and to her somewhat confused state as she was still under some effects of some kind of drug; I think they could tell, but not me; after I was told later on when I was older she was drugged first, and then changed second.

It was some time later as we then slowly separated as well as Mommy brushing my hair with or tried to with her right-hand that she quickly froze.

Mommy then noticed a webbing-like appendage near it, and then looked to see it was clearly wings connected to her body. April then came over as well as Aunt Gem as the others took a quick hint, and went their separate ways but kept their ears open so they could briefly hear us talk. I heard my Mommy mumbled to herself in minor shock at herself, her eyes glazed as if remembering some parts as well, "What... What did he do to me?"

Mommy from what I could tell then noticed her skin was scaled like a lizards as well as she briefly let me go, making me worried for her as she hesitantly looked at herself more, and felt to her surmised look a horn from her non-covered hand on her forehead. I noticed she was about to panic slightly from what was happening, so I hugged Mommy once more and mumbled into her shirt, as this now distracted her; knowing I was trying to help her and yet was still wanting her comfort.

Mommy now rubbed my back gently with her free arm and then looked to the two females and also asked softly to them, titling her head to me while doing so, "What happened to my daughter?" She took brief notice in hidden shock as well as she saw my costumed made Dark Skylander was talking with Dreamcatcher about something, but didn't hear her at all.

Needless to say, Mommy was slightly shaking in minor rage but kept it hidden so she wouldn't freak me out with her outbursts as she only comforted me since I only cried some more, but grew concerned though at what she was then told what he planned or what they think he might have planned for me. But Aunt Jewels and Mommy was surprised as April told her point of view; within my head I guess, since I only remember some parts including somehow being a summoner to that dragon and his clan.

"So if I hear you both correctly: You're another of Lucy's aunts that was sent away, but remembered only slightly about her, April, and your twin, Lily Evans, and Kaos is somehow more powerful then he should have been; from what April is telling us as he's also working with someone as well?" They both nodded as I slowly rose up, and said softly to her to whom I saw in her eyes rage at him, but not me, "He placed some needles into m-my body. I'm scar-red of nee-eedles." This time it was Aunt Jewels who rubbed my back as well as Mommy, and I didn't notice, but April unknowingly grabbed her crystal and seemed to be in an inner debate over something, but quickly lowered her hand as she plastered on a fake smile at me since I seemed to them, calmed now.

It was at this moment of time the other Doom Raiders came back, and we were confused at their faces as if they somehow figured out something, and it was Pepper-Jack who spoke in confidence to us, "It seems we 'ound a way to escape this place by acid'nt." Mommy and the two females looked at them expectantly as Aunt Jewels motioned for them to continue, and it was Chompy-Mage that spoke then. "Chompy and I found a secret hallway to which I think Kaos was spying on us in the walls in my chamber I picked out. So Chompy here suggested we tell the others." He made his puppet to what I could tell nod with him as he spoke. They begin to discuss plans that could work, to which I was confused over.

My tail unknowingly wrapped around Mommy's covered arm, making her wince briefly at this, but unbeknownst to me she let it slide as I asked them all now turning to me after talking for at least an hour trying to make a plan, "We need to see if I remember slightly that he is easy to trick, so who is going to be doing that?" They pondered over this, but to their shock, one of my balls to which this entire time I forgot I still had on my waist, grew and then opened slightly and I saw Zane looking at us in amusement as he then said to us normally as I knew what type he mainly was, a psychic type with his mind, as he tends to rarely speak to me in Pokémon speech. " **I will provide a distraction, while you… Doom Raiders will get my Mistress and her two family members; Which is also your leader, to safety. So that you also may know who I am, I am known as Mewtwo or Zane if you prefer.** "

Zane then bowed briefly at them, not knowing he did so with not meaning to as they thought he was greeting them, before he smirked at Wolfgang. Wolfgang was then hit with a leftover dessert from yesterday on his back, making him freeze up and was about to yell who was behind him to stop doing that, and was then confused but shrugged as the mess was quickly gone. I giggled slightly as he softly smirked at me for knowing he could sense I needed a laugh.

So we the made a plan and had no choice but to wait it out for a perfect opportunity to do so.

* * *

The time to do so was three hours later as a random guard then came into the room.

Said guard saw we were sleeping as per orders, but little did he know that they were illusions as we then snuck outside through the secretly now opened door, thanks to Zane, as he made illusions to make Kaos confused and also quickly search as to why his guards that were in range of Zane's abilities, dancing the Cha-Cha-Cha.

We all then came to a large chamber with a few doors with random numbers on them, confusing us, but I felt that door there was the choice and before they could say anything I opened it, and it was the right door. We all quickly went out of it as when we were near a flyship dock, lights were then plastered on us all to our dismay.

Kaos was in plain sight as well as laughing at us, and stated knowingly as if he knew we would do this, "Hahaha, you all are a bunch of fools if you think I wouldn't know you might of thought of escaping at a moment's notice. So I took it upon chance to simply wait and surprise you outside." Everyone was glaring at him, but I noticed in the sky that something like an actual ship was nearing us at this location, but I couldn't make out who was on the boat-thing.

I then within moments quickly recognize it though as Kaos did his usual monologue routine. I motioned to Mommy who looked at me confused as well as April, and pointed behind Kaos, as he didn't even notice I was pointing behind him. They saw the ship as the rest of the Raiders with it quietly touching down, and then noticed when the ramp lowered it was the others as well as a few Skylanders I knew, along with the Flint guy and his friends. Mia quickly vanished as one of her abilities was to go invisible, but only short periods of time and dragged my Mommy and I silently, but quickly as the other Doom Raiders along with the rest that showed up than began to quietly sneak near Kaos as he was unawares to them approaching him. Kaos was still talking to himself, and Spyro or who I think is Spyro, suddenly pounced him, knocking him out of the throne-like chair he was using to float in the air with; since the entire time he was in it.

I noticed the four brothers looked at Mommy confusedly, and Mommy mouthed later to them as she then limped to the ship with the help of Mia. I stubbornly decided to stay behind to her protests, and good thing I did. Kaos grinned wickedly as he was cornered and quickly put two fingers into his mouth as he whistled loudly.

We all froze as I noticed the turtles and Karai pale slightly as we heard a very loud roar from below us. I turned and saw a tentacle suddenly grab my cousin and now dragged her with protests of not only her but with me as I grabbed April's hand. We were near to the end of the floating isle, and my eyes widened as I saw nothing but endless sky down below. I also saw up close that it was the very monster that brought Mommy here before, doing this as I quickly yelped as it knocked me back with one of its pitch-black tentacles as it to me laughed in a squishing noise as it did so. I heard April shout my name as well as the others as I quickly crashed now with brute force into a stray building nearby, and groaned in slight pain.

I slowly got up, but I was then grabbed by my neck by a new person who suddenly showed up in front of me, and heard the others gasp at this as they quickly came to my aid, well the ones that was free of not having to deal with the monster now holding my cousin, and fighting them. "Let my niece go coward!" Shouted Aunt Jewels as my eyes widened while she shot some kind of golden energy at this cloaked person; who wore a pitch-black cloak with teal runes on it, and he simply huffed as he then quickly raised his free hand, and stopped the attack, and just sent it right back to her, making me whimper in a failed attempt to shout out to Aunt Jewels as he held my throat hard. She was then shoved back in a surprised yelp of pain into the others that was aiding her, to get to me, and April noticed and now was shouting out her name as well, making Kaos ponder this but shrugged as he simply went to the stranger that was holding me tightly now.

The person was no longer holding my neck, and was instead now firmly gripping my arms as Kaos also stated to him with the small man leaning to the side, his hands behind his back. Since I then chose to start struggling in this person's grip. "You're late." The person merely grunted as I kicked him where it counts, but didn't faze him as he spoke in a chilling voice, making me shiver from it for some reason, as if I sort of knew him from somewhere before. "My Lord stated to me that you would of fouled up sooner then later, and sent me instead the person intended instead, Kaos."

They quickly turn to the creature as it then roared in defeat as it then slumped, its body covered in neon-green slashes as it then let go of April, who was thankfully caught by Donny and fell downwards from it leaning onto the edge of the dock, downwards to the endless sky. He simply huffed as he then turn to Kaos, and I felt a chill suddenly go down my own spine now as he then stated to the villain, "Perhaps this might be interesting to do now.. Yes…" He looked to both Kaos and I, still struggling since I could tell he has something planned and I was right as he suddenly laughed wickedly, freezing me as I saw my true yet main nightmare briefly; but with him and a few others with that person who downed my real mother that night, making me think he was one of few with Voldemort that day. I was told a while back by my Grandpa who killed my mother and real father, and needless to say... I was both in anger as well as saddened knowing if it didn't happen, they would of raised me.

"Let's see if they can fight against something old yet new." He stated as well as then whistled loudly through his teeth, and suddenly the area as the others took notice began to chill slightly with both fear and dread as a quick yet sudden portal made of tainted darkness was at the area where the creature they dealt with was before, and suddenly a pitch-black arm grabbed April who protested something again as I saw them sweat drop to her comment, and it finally emerged.

I was shocked to see it was Chernabog from the Fantasia 2000 movie I watched before; with my Mommy and friends, and it was laughing wickedly at us as once it emerged and looked to the person who summoned him, and he nodded as Chernabog now began to squeeze my cousin with Star in-turn, quickly screamed in pain; her crystal glowing as well.

Kaos began to laugh at the attempts of the others the past twelve or so minutes of them fighting, and I saw that April had tears in her eyes as I saw one of the movements broke her crystal to her horrified shock, and fell to the ground from one of its shadow-like waves he produced to knock them back. She was still in pain, but was in slight relief for some reason as what I think is the other lady in April's mind was still there. But she then yelped loudly in more pain and I couldn't take it anymore.

To be seeing her in major pain that was forced upon her, the others which included my new aunt aiding the surprised Skylanders, as well as my Mommy being changed by this person. I snapped, but somehow to my own hidden surprise: I was fully aware what was going on this time.

Kaos quickly backed up at seeing myself using with my power in this person's grip, who now was struggling to hold me. "No! I, Gastron will not be made a fool of on failing to take care of the Girl-Who-Lived! My Master needs you, so you need to-" he was quickly interrupted as I quickly swung with amazing speed as I clobbered him with the man now also groaning in pain, and was on the ground.

I noticed I was now in my currently higher form with the armor from when I fought that other person; back on the Pokémon world, and briefly looked to my arm as it glowed with that energy along with my runes; as I only thought that was only in my dream.

I then with a burst of ground-cracking speed head-butted Chernabog instantly. He oomph in slight pain with wide eyes at me now as I speed up and then caught my cousin who was stunned at my form once more, but in real life, and softly stated to herself with unheard soft words in shock as I landed near the crystal pieces; my power suddenly fusing them back together.

I looked to her and she unknowingly flinched from what April thought I was giving her a glare-like look, but then her gaze then softened as I smiled small before looking at the creature that I saw from April, bruises and some scratches on her skin, and shouted with a echoed voice in both my own as well as my voice being mixed with my own power, my eyes glowing eerily as well as my arm with small waves of energy being emitted off it as well. " ** _You will pay!_** " The others could only stand there and merely watch as I was faster now, head-butting Chernabog once more, and he tried to slap me with a wave of his own energy made of darkness, but I teleported to his other side and kicked him harshly with both my legs extended, and he toppled over in agony.

Meanwhile while I was fighting this creature, Kaos injected Gastron with something, reviving as well as fully healing him at the same time as the man now looked at the villain, and looked at me with his gloved left-hand to his chin, hidden under the cloak and then stated to said villain, "This might change the Master's plan as I can see she is powerful even more so then I thought." Kaos dumbly nodded and then responded, his hands nervously clasping together in the middle where his stomach is, "Well, it slightly does change the plans. So what now?" Gastron opened the same portal he came out of, and looked to Kaos and briefly back to me as he plainly stated to him, "Just keep going with the plan Kaos when you eventually get a chance, The Master; Mr. Shade, will be informed by me. It was not only him, but others after all that offed her parents in the first place."

Before Kaos could state anything since he was wide eyed at this minor information, he looked at Chenrabog and snapped his fingers as a new portal was summoned in the sky now, releasing a gigantic Wyvern Heartless, and left.

Taking his queue, Kaos quickly did the same as a barrier erupted around the castle, but not on the grounds making the others stare in shock knowing they couldn't enter anymore without some kind of spell or something as such to enter now. Everyone could only now watched as I kicked not only Chernabog's behind, but the Heartless that showed up. It took a few hits and some of my power wasted against those two since they ganged up on me to defeat them, and Chernabog fleeing back to his domain I suppose.

I briefly smiled, and then fainted but aware slightly as I fell downwards quickly, my sudden burst of power depleted as before I could touch the ground, I was caught by Mommy in the air, her wings flapping on instinct I think. She was caressing my arm, and looked softly at me in small pride, but worry as well from my current state as I was bleeding on my left-side from where he clawed me with golden blood mixed with the same blue-like substance I was crying mixed with also normal looking blood, let's say it was a three-way mixed versions fused as one and leave it at that.

We all quickly decided after they woke me up successfully by some liquid being waved in front of my own nose, to leave.

Tons of trolls of all sizes as well as some enemies came out suddenly from the castle, and we quickly got onto Flint's Airship I think it's called.

I was exhausted, but smiled at my Mommy who was holding me gently as we took off to where I think they said we were heading to the academy. They yelped in minor surprise as their belongings since they accidently left them behind, along with mine, suddenly appeared in a minor flash of green light, and Mommy only shook her head at their reactions; fully knowing it was my magic wanting my stuff to be with me still, and carefully escorted me since I wanted to walk but with wobbly legs, to our chambers.

Mommy was then shown by Callie after asking to where we would be staying the entire time when were fighting the squid monster and also Chernabog, until we arrive at the academy that is. It took no time for us to pass out, but a minor flash of green energy once more showed as my and Mommy's bags appeared in our room, and we fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Next day from an all-night flight to the academy:_**

It was going to be exciting as I knew I was going to the same academy from the videogame, but bigger to what both Skylanders: Stealth Elf and Spyro, told us, and everyone was amused at my excitement. They were of coursed stunned at how much I could eat, and they were also told to leave it as is; knowing from my heritages that I tend to eat a lot from my Saiyan side.

Mommy though was now wearing something specifically made for her body, as she blushed at the measurements knowing her chest was one cup or two sizes bigger now, and she had little to no fat on her body at all, anymore. She now wore an outfit similar to Stealth Elf's, but clothed in both red and dark yellow colors since Mommy wanted them to be that way; along with her symbol she tends to have on most of her clothes to which I didn't understand way that was. But to her embarrassment it showed her figure quite nicely; but not too nice as to make her something she isn't. Her shoulders though were also covered in dark-leather colored armor and around her elbows and knees so she could protect them like riding a bicycle since she is still new at flying. Her hair was also cut once more as it grew too long when she was changed into this new form, back to her regular hair style and she also had a studded belt from her bags as well as some blue jeans that thanks to my magic once more fit her, to which I both memorized and it was accidental of course. She had her bag with her, as I accidently changed it to be slightly like mine, but in a duffle bag with her symbol on it in a light-blue color all around it.

I held her free hand now as April was with the others discussing some things as the ship finally land as well as leaving it afterwards.

There were actual shops that sold many things, a school for little kids, and even a large coliseum-like place to test your powers at or as such.

We were then escorted after a few moments by a Skylander who I knew was a female, since her attacking thing, the talking skull dude smirked at me for some reason and calmly escorted all of us to the tower where the library is, and they both told us that is where we would be meeting Master Eon at, to discuss some things.

Once we got there they were all amused as I zipped and zoomed all over the place, without realizing my disguise to which I activated back on the ship, was now off; surprising the others as Mommy simply shook her head and once more was explaining last night the details to them. But she noticed that the Doom Raiders somewhat knew and kept it to herself to ask later why that was, as I saw many upon many books I haven't heard or seen about, before.

I then accidently knocked into someone who was coming from a nearby lab-building of sorts, and he made a small sound of a minor groan as I quickly got up. I was then stunned to find I accidently knocked down Master Eon himself, who seemed amused by my startled yet fearful expression. He simply told me, allowing me to help him up and notice he was taller than me by at least or what I could think to be seven feet evenly in height, and he wore his normal gear, "There is no need to be fearful Lucille. It was merely an accident and they tend to happen most of the time." He had a mirth-like gleam in his eyes as he now stroked his white beard and glanced at the others before briefly looking to me as he then also stated with a small smile, "Of course it tends to happen on others who never been here, and likes books."

I knew we would get along as I could tell he might be the type of prankster that would say things, instead of doing them.

Mommy then checked me over as I sweat dropped at her overacting to my state, but I let her as I knew she was only concerned to what I did last night on overusing my power, but not all of it to where I ended up passing out, of course.

Eon then escorted us to his chambers, to say was large like a hotel's Master Suite-Type of chamber, and just like it as well, with some personal journals and books on the walls. The place however was connected tot eh Academy's Library; which had personally placed books about everything, to my Mommy's amused look at my drooling face; since she as well as the others knew besides videogames, I loved books as well.

Once we all found a place to sit within his chambers, he raised an eyebrow right then at the Doom Raiders, but mostly looked to my Aunt Jewels who fidgeted slightly from his gaze while he simply stated to them kindly; surprising them all as well as us, "Since you seem to be doing good at the moment, I don't see why your group would stay, Golden Queen. In fact I might have a proposition for you to do, but we'll discuss this on a later time as this conversation is meant for Lucy, and to why Kaos did what he did; bringing them here in the first place."

I wanted to know as well as the others as he carefully stood up, and clasped his hands behind his back and explained to us as we were then shocked at what he had to say, including me. "He brought you here Lucy, so you could be used to open a doorway and then to also use you for some reason, on the Lost Portal. Some of you may have heard to what it is, but not what it truly is. For you see: The portal is a prison to a darker entity that was before my time, but my ancestor's time. Master Harris was his name, and he like I was, a Portal Master, and such a user of the elements themselves unlike I can do. However I think you Lucy, are a Portal Master as well now because of what he injected you with, my dear, from what I was told by my assistant when he was with Callie. She explained it all to him, and then to me."

I did wonder where Callie went, but at least he was informed I guess along with some of the Skylanders, to what I could tell. At least from their looks to what I saw briefly when we arrived.

Master Eon then looked carefully at my arm and then back to the others as he then continued to where he left off, "Now your involvement in our world Lucy is somewhat unique as I describe it, since you are not human as far as I could tell, yet are at the same time. Your power is what they want to use against not only you, but those you truly care for. I fear if they are able to free that entity from the Lost Portal, or any others from what i fear of the group from the past I dealt alongside others with, then we would all be in grave and dire danger, in any given world."

I took in a slight breath in small shock at this, as my Mommy comforted me since I was shivering from what he said, and Master Eon noticed and now softly smiled at me, coming to me now and placing a gentle yet calm hand on my shoulder, making me look to him as he then told the rest as well as me, "But we will never allow that to happen. For you see Lucy, I feel that you have a more powerful destiny set upon you shoulders. So if this is part of your trial to lead to that, then we need to do as much as we can. Including training you to what is to come I believe."

He then turned to the turtles and then to my cousin, and finally to the Doom Raiders as he then stated in mirth, yet also being serious to them, "This is against my better judgement, but for now you all may rest here, and then I will open a rift to send you all back. Including some of my trusted Skylanders as well as you, the Doom Raiders." That shocked the groups of villains, including my aunt as they looked to him in disbelieve.

Master Eon then chuckled while now stroking his beard once again, and looked to us all and then said gently to us, "Don't be too surprised on that old friends: 'An enemy is an enemy is my friend', or what the saying goes. So the reason why is that I have a strange feeling something unexpected my come to our lands as well as her own world, and others; if I recall to what Lucille truly is: The Harmony Child. To also answer the upcoming question about that, not much is known about that title or how it works. So for now, your all dismissed to do whatever you want, but not to cause chaos and panic; but to enjoy your stay here until tomorrow comes, as I send you all home, so to speak, since it isn't Lucy's real birth-world of course."

So after that we got up, and headed on our own ways, taking interest on the things that went around here, and Mia holding my hand now as I also blushed but didn't know why. I didn't know what tomorrow brings, but it would be something unexpected, especially when I wake up in the morning because as what I didn't know about my part from Grandpa's heritage for those that are attracted to "Certain" others. But it would also be a stranger day when I think I would return back to my cousin's world.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV, Unknown location on an Unknown or Lost yet Heard of world:_**

The area on this world was tainted, chaotic, and above all else twisted by the darkness it was casted long, long ago. Ruins and strange plant life was all over this world, knowing that this world contained secrets of an old race as well as others within the surface. But in the sky above was a very large pyramid that was upside down, and made out of obsidian-fused metal with runes all over the entire structure, but on top of said pyramid was a very large, but not to crowded castle made of more denser versions of the pyramid. Some of the few towers as far as the eye could see were also leaking smaller amounts of the darkness itself. In fact the castle was also protruding through the pyramid itself as well, and into it.

But it was inside one of these chambers was a current meeting was about to commence.

Thirteen shady strangers were conversing within a throne-like chamber and they were all currently sitting in seats that had a roman number in strange glowing green runes in an ancient but confirmed language as it was their titles as well as their names. But the one that wasn't wearing both strange armor, and covering their own faces and body as well as cloaks as dark as night, but on the back, their number like the seats they were siting, was a black-like mist only observing everything it was hearing from every one of its subordinates. The room itself hardly showed anything, except behind the Spector on the wall, was a dark-metallic weapon that resembled a scythe slightly, hanging against the wall, as well as tons of many snow globe-like objects that if you closely look, contains worlds they have trapped forever inside as a collection of sorts... unless removed by any one of them that is.

The door to the back; the only exit out of this area was then opened and the person, Gastron, quickly entered and also bowed while he was kneeling in front of the thirteen strangers. "My Lords. I have news for to which you may be proud of." Gastron was right, as he was bowing before the main group behind the Tainted Organization, as well as other cults and certain societies based off of them, unknowingly of course. The leader of course being the shadow-like specter in the higher chair made out of bone, metal, and jewels that gave off a mist slightly like his current form.

The Shadowlord that was under the roman number four then spoke now; in an echoed female voice slightly, since the person was built as such in a mature yet young female sound with a slight British accent, turning her covered hood to Gastron. "Speak Gastron of number five's warriors." Gastron gulped and answered honestly, since he knew they could easily wipe his existence with a single touch or slash of their mighty weapons they hardly use, unless it is a true challenge to them. "We found the girl on the Skylanders world, but she is more powerful then you have expected Sires."

This seemed to intrigue everyone, including the specter as his lord he serves under then spoke in a deep echoed male's voice, since their armor for when they have their hood's up, makes them do so, asked now in glowing yellow orbs from his eyes, "Tell us then Gastron, your report." Gastron quickly did so and they were intrigued and impressed at what he witnessed from what their other soldiers stated to them was as such. She was slowly, but surely improving as well as having an increased amount of power.

By the time he was finished, they were intrigued even more as they then turned to their leader, the specter as he looked at them with red eyes and then stated in a chilling voice to which made Gastron shiver from, since he doesn't tend to be scared easily by anything. Except maybe for him, the leader. " ** _I think it is time we send a… test to the child and to see if she passes. One of many tests. For I shall see her fight within her battle._** " He now turned his spirit-like gaze to Gastron who gulped as he then responded kindly to the soldier, but firmly as he lifted his hand, and created an orb of darkness at first, before it became a small clear sphere, and tossed it to Gastron with the man catching it quickly while standing up. " ** _You have done so far for us in being loyal Gastron... You are to observe the child's fights in hidden sight, and use this orb to allow us to see her do so. If you continue, you may yet be a General yet to our cause._** " Gastron nodded quickly, and then went carefully out of the chamber, as the doors automatically closed behind him.

They somehow knew their Master or Lord wanted to say more after Gastron left, and they did as his power pressured the entire room for a few moments, and then subsided as he then told them all firmly, " ** _I want one of you to test the child in our ways... A certain duel if I recall. If you the chosen of this task I beseech you fails, you are free of my service, but allowed to remain the way you are Yet Half-Powerful as such._** " The entity then conjured a orb, and tossed it high into the air, making the rest of them nervous as they knew what duel he wants them all to do to the child; a honor duel with stakes at hand. The orb then glowed green as it then caused all the numbers to fade away, but still there as it went around each seat, causing said number to glow as the orb did, and it was a few moments until it landed on the fourth seat, making her looked surprised, yet somehow knew it would choose her for this task. She then got up slowly, then carefully went to her lord, and bowed down.

The Fourth Lord began removing her hood now as it was a young female with silver hair with black streaks in it, and her eyes were slanted like a cats, and she had three whisker marks on each side of her face, in a way of a fox, and she also instead of normal human ears, had two longer ones in a certain elf-like race on the world known as Azeroth. She also had two golden earrings at the end parts of her ears, and silver studded ones then going upwards. She also appeared to be around the age of fourteen or so, yet was older then that in real life as she then kneeled and reasoned by slowly raising her head to her lord, in her voice not echoing now. "It shall be done My Lord, for if I fail, forgive me as I served you faithfully for long periods of time."

The specter simply nodded with a grim smile, somehow knowing but kept to himself the outcome as he knew this female personally as one of his close old comrades he brought back, and served him well. His vessels half he assumed wanted her close by and it seems he understood now as she got up, and then left.

He then conjured up a second orb, and it showed Lucy and the others enjoying their time on the world Gastron stated to him, and spoke softly to himself as the other lords discussed their plans and future parts for their plans to go with their lord to themselves, " ** _Soon, you will aid me on opening the doors that fool of an immortal sent my powers to, from your grandfather, as you are the main key to each one: Child of Harmony._** " He inwardly laughed as he knew it would someday happen, but when he wasn't sure, but for now he would simply observe the test, as well as the child's future battles that were in store for her as we speak.

This specter or entity was known as Ansemakku; and to what he wills it, so to it will come to pass.

* * *

Well, this is chapter 7 guys, and no numbers and I left it like this at the end for a reason, but who is the fourth lord of darkness real name and identity, you may find out sooner then later as I have plans for her. Also to let you guys know that if you want to submit to any OC's you want, lie I have been getting form some of my PM's to fanfiction, please do so, and I might add them to one of the four stories I'm working on as we speak. The next one would be Rose's story I'm working on.

So till the net Lucy chapter, Peace guys!


	8. Age-Me-Up Scotty! Return to the Sewers!

**Author's Announcement:**

Chapter 8 guys and it's at the academy…. slightly, but eventually will return back to the place.

(Also to those that do read this as most of you are indeed curious about said creature that shows during this: let's just say in chapter eleven you will find-out what it really is as it has been following the Girl in secret for all her life, yet stayed away until the right moment.)

If you guys are wondering about the OC Skylander as well as a "Selected" few others… Yes they will be returning to the turtle world as well. As well as an unknown enemy will be revealed if you all recalled about the dragons? Plus heartless may or may not show up at the Academy…. Maybe.

Also if you want to submit any OC's, PM me and I will add them to the right time of any of my stories. I will also give credit to those that gave me the OC to use as well. This chapter as well as the upcoming Jade Chan Chapter would be longer than normal to compensate not writing them a bit. I was also told by some of my PM reviews that this was slightly Mary Sue-ish, but I didn't intend for it to be like that at all, but if it is, oh well.

 **Warning:** Brief Discussion slightly of the body, Changes of the body later on from accidental mishap, with brief Main Character nudity expectation out of curiosity (alone and no scenes as this is a T-Rated Fic.), some blood content, kidnapping attempt times two with second being successful, and Flashbacks slightly. Also POV changes for those that tend to hate POV changes, but each change appropriately timed.

I do not own any franchise I will tend to be using as well as those from said franchises of the characters themselves. I only own my OC's as well as my plots within my stories I write for the enjoyment of readers. If I did own them, Kaos would be wearing a tutu while doing the funky-chicken at a talent show, and fail as he is kicked to the curb by security.

Now here is some useful information here folks:

 _Thoughts_ / **" T** **elepathy**

"Talking"

" **Demon** / **Bad Guy Empowered Speech** "

 ** _Powerful Voices_**

 _"Whispers"_ = Whisper Chat or Snake Speech

Hidden Meanings in Words

"=Pokémon Speech="

" _Spirit Weapon Chats_ " or Za-Nanon Chat

(Number) = At End of Chapter Explained.

Let's Resume-

( Lucy: "When do you plan on adding more of me and my other Stories-Family, Aeroza?"

Me: "When I finish the chapter for Morgana-"

Morgana: "Did someone call me?"

Me: (Sweat Drops) "I only said your name kid, your cousin Lucy, here, was trying to remind me on updating her and her older kin's stories."

Jade: "Damn straight you better; My last update was around August of last year!" (Glares)

Me: (Looks at Jade) "I said I will eventually update you guys, so chill out. I just want to fix and edit your chapters, that's all."

Deadpool: (Holding a pie) "Heads up!"

Me: (Dodges pie and said pie lands on Lucy's face)

Deadpool: "Uhhhh... Crap!" (Runs away from enraged Lucy)

Lucy: "Get back here!" (Uses energy attacks as Deadpool dodges)

Me: (Sweat Drops) "Well... That could of gone better." )

Anyways Let's Resume Guys:

(Modified: 5/4/18)

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV, With the others on Flynn's Flyship, An hour after leaving The Academy with mostly everyone:_**

We have been currently flying for the past hour, I had to guess? I wasn't really sure as we were mostly passing by floating rock formations and debris from leftover demolished isles that they; the group currently on the ship said that Kaos destroyed; from the help of someone new to his arsenal.

But I merely just stayed near Mommy and my cousin the entire time, as I knew we might have been separated for a little while, but I was still worried I might lose her again; like I almost did a while back.

My cousin Star (April), Mommy, and I were near the end of the ship with just stilled silence as we simply just enjoyed the scenery. I was currently in my Mommy's arms as well as lap while my tail was curled around her left-arm gently in comfort, and my head also against her chest, with myself also only sighing in contempt every so often. My cousin though had understanding eyes as she recalled my Mommy almost dying on me a while back, and it was as if she understood me for some reason.

April sighed to herself once again as we passed by to what was the hundredth floating rock formation, in which strangely resembled... a banana mixed with an orange, and looked to us as she then stated; with April also moving away from her current sitting position from near us while also giving us a small warm smile, on her face, "I think I might go see how long we have till we arrive to that island we were told earlier, where would be heading, and then get something to eat. You guys want anything?"

I shook my head no, as I was still comfortable at the moment in my Mommy's arms, and Mommy gently brushed my hair back as usual; her fingers gently while she knew it grew somewhat long and thought I needed a trim again if I wanted to keep my original style I liked, and looked to April now with a gentle look in her eyes, "No. I think we're good at the moment April." She paused and then thought for a second, making me briefly look to her before purring from her touching the one specific spot on my head with my eyes closing quickly, but I was still able to hear Mommy speak. "We might head-up later though when we get near the drop off point as it seems peaceful right here for the moment." I saw when I opened my eyes that Star agreed with Mommy, and just gave me a small smile without words as she then waved bye at us, and then went back to the main part of the ship.

Grandpa and a few others, mainly all but Leonardo and Karai as well as a few Skylanders I might know since I had them back home; including my own Skylander... Which I tend to blush for some reason, came with us on the airship. Grandpa was down at the Flyship's own laboratory doing something, or what he said that might aid not only us, but me in the future, since he was gone for a while.

The reason Grandpa was here at the moment and not taking me back to my world as well as the others, is that Grandpa said he somehow lost my Aunt Mal and my three Siren aunts a while back; after he was teamed-up with both Lillie and Rosa, and my Aunt Lunara, and Grandpa had to send them back after a bout of meeting some people that worked for that organization he mentioned, to my Mommy and the others a while back, and they wanted to use them for experiments.

Needless to say he also told me they were fine, but didn't want to speak as to what happened though, but he did say they were resting as Grandpa wanted to make sure of something before finally doing an idea he had for not only me, but some others. In fact Master Eon made Grandpa be in charge of the sudden yet current mission he sent us all on, at this moment.

My Mommy and I were in complete and utter silence once again as we were simply enjoying the scenery.

We then heard a cough as we both saw it was my Aunt Jewels. She had a hesitant look on her face as she also lightly gripped her staff with both of my aunt's hands, from what I could tell was to motivate her to speak to us. "You think I can sit next to you two for a while? I just need a breath of fresh air."

My Mommy saw my now hopeful look I started to give her, and she only sighed wordlessly as Mommy also then nodded while I slightly noticed the relief in my aunt's eyes.

Aunt Jewels then moved to a comfortable position for her to sit down with. She now sighed then as she was also doing what we were currently doing, watching the scenery pass us by from the back part of the ship; to which we were surprised as well as me that it contained unlike in the game, a deck to relax at, and mostly to gather your own ideas or thoughts for a while.

I then saw Mommy looked to my aunt after a few moments of silence as another large rock formation passed by that looked like a broken heart with pretty gems inside the middle parts, to my Aunt Jewels as she briefly moved with her also holding me in her arms still, "So earlier it was slightly funny what the captain and his crew said to us about your staying on the ship." Aunt Jewels snorted in hidden humor and then looked to us both as she also then stated to her words, gently of course, "Yes. We had our differences back then as mostly all of us were at the Academy, reformed so to speak. But now they noticed we are not part of there… Traps they made for us as far as I can tell you two. It simply felt confined inside a small space, yet I understood at what we did back then was wrong anyways."

Aunt Jewels was right as it was slightly funny earlier when a few minutes of us being rescued, as well as later on once we got the mission to go to the island. It was as far as I can tell… interesting at least, but also embarrassing to me.

* * *

 **(Flashback Start, One hour ago after being sent on Flynn's s Flyship for a mission)**

* * *

Most of us were still tired after practicing at the Academy, as well as me.

I saw my Mommy finally after we were all gathered and I also hugged her tightly, not letting her go as Mommy mostly understood from most of the others faces except some of the Doom Raiders. I saw understanding looks on both my Aunt Jewels' face as well as my cousin April's, though.

We were quickly interrupted with our moment as Flynn, one of the sky people as far as I can tell and also the captain on this ship declared boldly, squinting his eyes at the Doom Raiders mostly while he spoke, "Alight Doom Raiders. This is how it would go down: Your will be placed back in your prison once we arrive back at the Academy once the task is done, and then we will see what might go on from there. If you don't agree with it, just letting you know the Skylanders here might agree with those terms, especially since Kaos broke you all out for some reason a while back." At that end I was confused.

Flynn as well as the other two that helped us by piloting this ship was known by a racial term as a Mabu... Whatever they are. He was at least five feet tall as well as the other one, a female Mabu cat I think. He wore mostly pilot-like attire which consisted of a white-furred brown-leathered jacket, a slightly short-red scarf and brown-pants with brown boots to match. He also wore a light-brown leather helmet with goggles attached and also had pure-blue eyes.

The female next to him that gave him a bewildered look now was known as Cali, but I didn't know what her last name was as well as the rest of us. She was also wearing the same kind of scarf but tied in the front as Flynn's, and had a more athletic female build for her race. She also wore a yellow pilot suite with a large regular leather belt around her waist, and large leather gloves with some green lining on them. She too had pure-blue eyes and her ears were pointed upwards unlike Flynn's ears, and she also wore scavenger-brown boots. She also had a tan-stitched pouch to her left side of her hip, and a wrench of sorts on her right.

Cali however, now wacked the back of Flynn's head as he complained slightly to that. She then stated firmly in annoyance to him with Cali's hands on both of her hips now as well as her eyes also barrowing at him. "Flynn! Seriously your making demands to the Doom Raiders? Master Eon sent us to let them help us on this important mission as he even stated that clearly to us, even though they broke out they were considered freed people! Not to send them back in prison once again!"

I as well as a few of us noticed the surprised looks on the Doom Raiders face, especially my Aunt Jewels' at this piece of news to them by Cali, as we all now sweat dropped as Cali swatted him again after he said something or commented something about something else, and he complained once more. Then mostly everyone was amused as they started to fight now as Cali said one thing, and Flynn said another as they headed to the pilots seat to stir the ship once more.

One of the comments though was Cali telling him before they were out of earshot was 'No, they didn't plan on kidnapping any babies' and 'What was wrong with him'.

I looked at my Mommy now as I briefly thought of something, and then I decided to ask her as most of the Skylanders and everyone else began to do their own thing, and my cousin and Karai, if that is her name to which I think it is, as well as the both of us were sitting down on some chairs near a round fold-up table. I didn't know this ship was larger than it appeared from the game I played from these, making me think that not everything is at all as it seems… or what that saying goes from a book I read back then.

"Mommy?" She looked to me in slight concern as I now held her hand, looking at her expectantly with a look on my face, "I already asked this but wasn't answered, and thanks to Miss Cali and Mister Flynn reminding me... W do babies come from?" I didn't notice her suddenly pale at my question, making me confused as I saw my cousin Star was trying to hold back from laughing as well as the rest of them nearby us. Karai seemed to have humor in her eyes, but kept her face the same.

I then asked everyone slightly loud, "What? I just want to know where babies come from; I was told earlier that I had to wait till later, now it's later." Mommy now sighed as she looked at the two females nearby for help, or what it would be in silent asking from her face, and I noticed they lost their humor quickly and had wide eyes at her then. The two girls almost shook their heads no, but sighed at my look of wanting to know really badly.

Mommy as well as the two teen girls; both Karai and Star then escorted me to a safer spot to discuss things about this as if they didn't tell me, I guess it would be kept on and on until they eventually gave up and told me as a tired yet annoyed result.

We were in a room that this place has, and that is when after twenty or so minutes of telling me straight, since they didn't know how to change it to where kids my age think of things. Everyone was simply minding their own business until they heard me shout very loudly, causing a rock formation to be split from the sound of my bewildered voice echoing around our area; from my accidental magic, "WHAT!?"

My Aunt Jewels apparently understood and then began to chuckle to herself, and the Doom Raiders and also mostly everyone was giving her looks now as she stated in hidden mirth to her tone, gripping her staff as she sensed I was running to them now, "I think Lucy was finally told the truth on how kids are truly made, by those three teen girls." The others understood as they too now chuckled as I quickly zoomed past them with my face red in embarrassment, and ran to the end of the ship where the scenery place was. I didn't know what it was called, but it was built to let others simply hide out, talk, or other things.

It was later on I calmed down, and Mommy and April finally came down to me, and also comforted me as they saw tears of frustration and being embarrassed in my eyes. After I settled down a few minutes, we simply sat there in silence as I then heard a commotion of sorts up above us, but we simply ignored it as we just watched the scenery pass us by.

* * *

 **(Flashback End, Present)**

* * *

I went red as a tomato slightly as it was still embarrassing to know how they were really made, yet I also felt for some reason it might be useful in the future as well. But my blush quickly faded as my Skylander, Mia, now came up to us with a hesitant look on her face as she didn't wear her mask yet, and I saw some cookie crumbs on her face, knowing somewhat she had a minor weakness to donuts that were filed with things as well as cookies with chocolate in them since Mia's body can handle the amount by easily burning it off rather fast for some reason. "Were nearing Elemental Isle, so might as well get a move on."

We nodded to her words as I held my Mommy's left-hand, wincing as her grip was barely anything, but it was gripping as if she was trying to crush my own hand.

For some reason though my own hand was able to withstand it as Mommy looked concerned at my wince, but I just placed a true yet not so true smile on my face, and she smiled gently back as we all then headed to the main deck.

After Mommy was changed, I noticed she was stronger now then she used to be, and sometimes she also unknowingly out-powers me sometimes when Mommy holds my hands and then gently squeezes them, but I put-up with it as I knew she was happy being with me, unlike they were a while back.

Aunt Jewels headed back to the three Doom Raiders who joined us. They were Wolfgang, Dreamcatcher, and Dr. Crankinstien... I think his name was. I also noticed my Skylander Mia was with Stealth Elf and Spyro, as they were now talking amongst themselves. It turned out Mia was a cousin to Stealth Elf after all, and she is the youngest in her family line as the only sibling from her family; a mixed mother and father who was either a dark-element and a light-element elf, to which is how Mia is able to use both elements in the first place.

There was also a pale-blue skinned girl that had some good curves, yet was hidden in an all-black cloak and she had horns that were I think were fake, yet seemed real as they matched the mask-like hoodie she wears around them, covering her own hair completely. They also matched the cape somewhat on the top of her head. Her cloak though when she moved, showed her wearing another black outfit that showed her arms as well as her ankles, but I couldn't also make out what her original outfit was as it matched her cloak as such. She also had pure-white eyes and if you look closely enough, you would see white pupils and color in each of her eyes; making it seem she was either blind, or was born with only her sclera instead. She was known as Hex,

She also has a companion, a talking skull of sorts in a glass orb that's very hard to break, was floating besides her and she was mostly chatting with another Skylander assigned to us as well. Said Skylander was considered a Magical Giant from what I heard by Mia, and was one of her other best friends besides Hex that is. I was told this was one of her forms she tends to use on missions sometimes, as she wanted to be known as that.

She was a darker-yet-slightly-pale blue skinned female that appeared to be sixteen years old, yet far older from what I can somehow sense, but don't know how or why that is. She also had dark-purple hair in a ponytail and her eyes were pure-white like Hex's, yet her ears were like Mia's, pointed. Her gear though she was currently wearing resembled a mixture of a samurai, and a ninja as it was crimson colored with black-leotards on her body. She also had two golden long-blade swords on each of her sides. But the thing that made her unique was that she had no legs, only a ghost-like genie tail like I saw from the movie Aladdin once. She is known as Ninjini on missions, but her real name was Irina Jinju.

Turns out Irina comes from a long line of ninja-based genies that are rarely trained from her own isle, and it was considered a great honor as well to become one. This form she is using right now is known as the Scarlet Samurai gear, as she tends to have at least three forms, as well as a hidden one to which Irina clearly stated she rarely uses since it was only for dire need.

I waved back at the two who did as well, with confused glances at me as we made it to the main deck now.

After waiting a while for everyone to show up, which took ten minutes or so to do, Grandpa finally came out and he was now looking at each of us with a small smile, and a slightly bigger one to me as he then placed his hands behind his back, looking at us quickly to make sure we were listening as he now then began to speak. "Now this mission might be complicated as I was told before we had to head back to the other world my Granddaughter came from with her cousin, as well as a few others if they so choose, was given a mission of urgency on the isle were nearing." He snapped his fingers and made a few others jump that wasn't used to my Grandpa's strange magic.

A board was now floating behind him that was as large as a 52 inch TV, and it began to automatically show the image of the isle we were supposed to be heading, and Grandpa then conjured a stick of sorts and tapped the targeted areas as he then told us his plan. I however wasn't paying attention, as I easily got distracted by something flying overhead of the ship and to the isle itself. I don't know what kind of bird it was, but it was huge and was also fast moving. "So that is our plan everyone."

I quickly looked to him as he smiled at us, and looked to me somewhat knowingly before stating who we were teaming-up as earlier back at the Academy, he wanted me to know that in order to practice as well as learn to better handling my powers, I would be joining in on fights. Much to my Mommy's and my mates protests of course, but they were outvoted as they then understood in order for my powers to be controlled, I need to also use them in battles more often, and be taught as well on better control.

I also found out as well from Grandpa that his race has specific terms of bonding, mostly known as either a single or Multiple Soul-Bounds... Whatever that term means, as the details went over my head yet I still understood that it meant I would eventually find them good-looking; from his own terms, and want to be lovey-dovey as he also stated it gently to me. That of course made me wrinkle my face at this as I wasn't attracted to both genders as of yet.. w I do glance at them every once in a while; unknowingly to me. I would eventually find-out later on what it truly means by him, when a specific point in my life happens.

"Now Group One will consist of Karai, Spyro, Stealth Elf, and Cali... Yes you're joining on a real mission for once my dear, at this location here." He taped to what appears to be a building of sorts as I paid attention again, with a water tower added onto it.

"Now Group Two would be myself, Dreamcatcher, Wolfgang, Dr. Crankinstien, and Golden Queen as we go to this area to which had reports of unknown activity caused by the same people our mission is about." Grandpa then tapped on the board to a mountain of sorts, which was near the edge of the isle, as from what I understood Elemental Isle was huge.

Then he stated lastly to us, "Now the Final Group will consist of Sunset, my Granddaughter, Mia Elestros, Ninjini, April, and Hex as they head to the center of the isle while dealing with the missing locals, as we were able to save a few others from being captured. Or at least that was what Master Eon stated to me when he assigned me in charge of the missions on the isle itself… For now as you all know, we will be leaving this world as I stated earlier; After we complete the missions we are set to do." Mostly everyone nodded as he tapped the last place; it was a picture of a somewhat large yet decent looking town.

I felt nervous about my first mission to anything of the sorts right now, and I then jumped briefly as my free hand I wasn't using to tug my clothes with, was then gently gripped by Mia; Who I looked surprised back at her with Mia only smiling as she just gave me a comforting look, and I also didn't notice, but my Mommy had a thoughtful expression on her face at us both.

She wasn't told by Grandpa as he wanted to tell her once we got back to my cousins world, for some reason; in more detail, from what he told me that is as I was confused. But Mommy only pondered to what was mostly our task from what Grandpa gave us as if it seemed too easy or as such, but she just put it back in her mind as we were now approaching the isle itself with Grandpa quickly dismissing both the stick and board, as if they weren't there to begin with.

Once we arrived, the dock's itself seemed to be in order, but no one was there to greet us at all, making me slightly shiver at this without knowing as we began to get off the flying ship and then began our tasks, with a parting-warm smile on Grandpa's face, as we all headed out.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV, Elsewhere on the world known as Feudal Time (1) with the Sirens and Maleficent, On the modern area of the world:_**

The Sirens have been going from world to world with the fay-witch, in search of Lucy and the others with little to no success, as they somehow knew they were also getting closer and closer to the world she was on.

Of course with them hopping worlds, they were able to still get a few more things for Lucy, as well in secret by Adagio to someone... unique to her as she discovered; after a inner debate on one of the worlds as well as now a slow yet growing developing secret crush to someone; which she mostly kept hidden in her pants pocket. It was ruby-necklace of sorts with a familiar image on it, and it was thanks to Aeroza as they kept the card as it even summoned the current currency the specific world uses.

The last world besides this one however, they had to quickly flee as they encountered creatures with pitch-black bodies with a hole in their chest, truly, and pure-white bone masks based off of animals as such.

But unknown to them, they had a person following them as per orders by a former head-captain that Adagio and the others back home personally knew, took charge of the area from that world from his predecessor with each trip, filling his report as per orders to his new lord. Yet the reports also amused said person however, yet at the same time, was patient enough as he decided to play the waiting game.

The group of four were now just leaving this world's mall with their money changed to suite this world; thanks once more to the card, and Maleficent was currently disguised as an average looking female with green skin slightly with a plain black-t-shirt and pants.

They found out she was famous as a cartoon or movie actress here as well as a few worlds they were on by the name of Angelina Jolie or something as such to the woman's name in looks. Once they got into an alleyway, she dismissed their purchases in the bags, back to their home without much of a fuss as they got used to it, and then left said alleyway to keep searching for more clues or anything that might easily lead them to Lucy.

"I sure hope Lucy's ok without us. I mean don't get me wrong Aria and Adagio, I know Lucy could take care of herself slightly... But she is still considered a little girl as well." Sonata began to speak with her two half-sisters once more, agreeing with her as they were behind the fay-witch since they were getting ready to leave this world behind them, and head to the next possible world.

The four now entered an abandoned building so they wouldn't draw any suspicions to the others that live on this world, as they world hopped like the last couple of times. "I feel we might be surprised somewhat of Lucy when we do find her though… Call it hunch girls." Adagio stated then as they closed the door behind them to not draw even more clues to them leaving, unknown to them the same person that has been following them for a few worlds already was already inside.

Sonata and Aria both at the same time looked to the Leader; who was also their elder sibling, somewhat curious as Adagio now noticed, and then huffed as she briefly explained; with the Siren pulling her hair with one of her fingers, to which Adagio only does that when she tends to deep think sometimes, "It's just a small feeling I have been getting lately... With it telling me that we might see Lucy slightly different than normal, that's all. I mean, we haven't seen her for some time now, and anything could have happened to her, right?"

The two girls she talked to looked briefly to each other before looking back to Adagio, and simply nodded as Aria for once smiled small at her elder sibling, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, as said teen girl only raised an eyebrow at Aria with a silent question to this move, only to receive a small response from Aria herself, "You don't need to worry so much sister. I'm sure Lucy is well taken care-of by the others. We just simply need to find out where she is, and keep her safe somewhat as I too have a strange feeling she might need some help of course later down that road. Maybe her body somewhat." Sonata was simply listening as she noticed Maleficent began to conjure a portal to the next world.

Maleficent of course somehow knew they were being tailed by someone unknown to them, but she kept it silent for now, as the person didn't seem to be a threat at all... yet. But the Sirens kept a question to the back of their mind about Lucy's body for later though to themselves, as to why they felt that part of their feelings currently about their niece the most then her care.

Once Maleficent now conjured a portal, her attire completely changed back to the way they were before, as the fay-witch sensed she didn't need to dress into the odd clothing again, and looked to the three Sirens and now stated gently with a small smile on her face, her staff also appearing and the raven-like necklace now changing back to Davul himself in his real raven form; also ignoring the glare-based look as Maleficent changed the slightly more-then-average-sized crow, without warning. "This next world seems to be tons of floating isles of sorts; as far as I can tell, and it seems to be massive. So I decided to place a portal to a school of sorts. At least... That is what I think it is. However I do not think we will be there till at least a few days or so."

The three teen girls nodded as they drew silence as they all then entered the gateway and before it could vanish, the person as well as another behind them that was a curious, cloaked female from as far as most could tell went in after the male person entered, and it quickly closed as well as vanished.

Especially since this female was sent by her Lord of the West, the Demon Lord Sesshomaru, as he felt familiar energy he hasn't sensed in a long time after his other-worldly adventure as such, all those years ago, as well as being immune to the foul old fool's wand. Yet as a Miko however, she didn't know what she was getting herself into by taking this supposed easy mission.

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV, Twenty or so minutes as her group goes to the center of Elemental Isle:_**

I as well as the others grew tired now, as I think we were nearing the center of the isle; knowing that the others were able to simply head to the edges of the isle itself, for their missions.

It was still exciting, really, that I get to do something most older kids and adults get to do; to prove myself somewhat I guess as far as I can tell and feel about it.

I saw Mia and her two friends chatting behind us as they decided to keep a lookout for any upcoming enemies, and my Mommy was next to me since we simply saw that as the farther we got into the lush forest, it began to slowly change to a mixture of a regular forest with that to a jungle of sorts; with exotic wildflowers and some animals I somewhat recognized. April was also in front of us as she used her mental powers; at least that is what Star told us, to move obstacles out of our way when we encountered them.

After a few more minutes of traversing through some brush and also some random tree limbs, we finally made it out to see to our shocked eyes an almost ruined village of sorts, probably the very same town that we were assigned to see to by Grandpa.

Mostly all the buildings looked to be still standing yet some of them also looked demolished as if, some creature of sorts went on a rampage.

I shivered however as I also saw three large claw-like marks on a building with some blood along said walls nearby, as well as some other random buildings, and my Mommy comforted me somewhat as she was also fearful to what might have caused some of this damage, as well as the other girls with us.

April didn't sense anything unusual at least, but yet she sensed there were some lifeforms from her mental powers; thanks to Za-Nanon being what she is around April's neck, and looked to us with a small gentle smile on her features. "This might be easy for us if we split-up into some small teams, and then meet back here after we searched for at least, fifteen minutes or so."

I gulped at my cousin's words and then nodded as I felt something bad might happen once or twice while we were here on this isle, but kept it to myself as Ninjini went with my cousin to the left part of the four ways we came across, and Mia and Hex went to the right, while Mommy and I went straight.

It was a few buildings past us as my Mommy and I came to a halt to a larger building that seemed to be used in researching stuff, and curiosity got the better of both of us as we then headed inside; unknown to us that someone was watching our every move ever since we all arrived at the abandoned town, as we; both Mommy and I, now headed inside one of many hidden laboratories this town unknowingly has.

Once we got in, we were quickly astounded to find ourselves inside a large laboratory of sorts, which surprisingly was still as good as knew as it has been from what the paper Grandpa gave us stated was three weeks from when this town was strangely attacked, and had no choice but to leave until the problem was solved.

Mommy then looked to me carefully, tucking her wings lightly inward to do so as she now kneeled to my level while firmly stating with a gentle smile on her face, "Lucy, I'm going to look over there," She pointed with her finger as I could tell where she was going, and then said gently to me with firmness still in her voice with Mommy also grabbing my left-shoulder with her non-pointing hand, gently as well, "You stay here alright? If you need me just shout, or if you find anything, ok?"

I just nodded as she smiled at me as she knew I was nervous, yet this wasn't the only time she went on missions, as unknown to me she used to do this back in her homeland, Equestria, before she was trained by Princess Celestia herself slightly on more magic-based spells as a unicorn.

She got up smoothly, her wings outwards once more as she left me to myself as she then headed to where Mommy stated to me she was going.

I was curious as I saw I was near a small lab area with strange labels on the bottles now after now seeing mini-lab, to which were in different colors since I decided to stay nearby the spot Mommy told me to be at, and saw a glowing purple bottle with some silver specks in it.

I was curious as I then picked it up, and I also giggled from the liquids sloshing that made the silver specks appear more slightly, before going back to being just a few. I decided to keep it on me as my magic; unknown to me, changed the size of it into a smaller size by accident, glowing slightly more from my magic influencing its size which unknown at the time, was a bad-yet-good sign for me as I placed it into my pocket.

I also saw some needles to which I shivered from, and simply ignored the sets that was there.

I also saw more bottles as well as full vials of other liquids that had different labels; like the one I picked up had. Most of them were either half-emptied or broken versions of my one liquid I picked up, and most were full of some green ooze of sorts that sort of looked like blood, to which I shivered for that very thought, and kept looking while I also saw to my hidden surprise... a picture of a strange-looking creature of sorts, to which I barely recognized as it was smudged on most of it.

I also saw to my eyes interest a pure-blue liquid of sorts that was labeled as far as I can tell from reading it, as it was surprisingly in my language, "Project X-1321: Prototype: Aging Formula for Forcing the Body, Not in Years?" I questioned myself from reading the label. I then held the bottle of the glowing blue liquid curiously; with it feeling cold as ice; noticing golden specks with a hint of something else I couldn't tell, from my sloshing it briefly.

I jumped slightly in fear as I thought I heard something crash near me, and I accidently dropped the blue liquid on the ground, and it now splashed on my bare right-arm and both of my legs as it was opened already. I sighed slightly in minor sadness as the pretty liquid was now all gone, but unknown to me it quickly absorbed into my own skin; making me not notice at all I had it on me at all entirely and found a rag and then cleaned myself as it had a tag saying 'All-Purpose Rag, Cleans any Mess with Ease'.

My tail wagged nervously as it came out of my belt loop from being scared, not hearing a small gasp at my tail being shown by the one of the few others, who was currently hiding from me at this moment, still.

I was alert then as I decided to place the bottle; as it had a label behind it with words that seemed hard for me to understand in my backpack. I also saw some safety baggies, and placed what remained of the bottle into it, and then placed it in my backpack. I had it on me before we left the ship, somehow knowing we might need it just in case or mostly me, as I also decided to place the glowing purple specked bottle into the bag as well, after I placed it into the same kind of bag as the bottle. I also noticed the rag was all dry now with no messes at all, making me curious as I was also intuned to science books as well as chemicals for some reason and inventions intrigued me, and placed the rag into my backpack as well.

I carefully decided to myself; before grabbing that green ooze liquid, well a couple of them into my backpack as well in those bags, and headed back to the safety zone, or what I dubbed it by where Mommy told me to head to as well as stay put nearby at.

Once I got there I gasped silently to myself quickly as I was suddenly grabbed from out of nowhere, by a stranger, and quickly felt my entire power stopped flowing through me; from one of the persons strange-looking gloves, on my bare arm.

I was now kicking and also struggling as I was currently helpless for a few brief moments with said person dragging me back to the exit of the building, until I went by pure instinct and quickly without thinking, bite the person's other hand to which was bare as heard a small yelp of minor pain, and I simply ran to Mommy now.

Once I did, I felt my powers were fully returned. She however jumped in sudden surprise as I tackled her since Mommy was near some bones of sorts; that resembled a strange bird, and was about to complain to me why I didn't stay at the spot until she quickly saw my frightened face, and looked worried as she as well as I, helped ourselves up to stand, and before she could say anything once more, I hugged her in fear.

She then comforted me silently as Mommy (Sunset) also grew concerned from seeing the blue-like stains with minor golden flecks on my outfit, which seem to be slowly dissolving into a blue mist of sorts, but kept it to herself as she was mainly concerned about my state of mind then my clothes, at the moment.

Mommy then carefully spoke to me gently now, kneeling once more to my level as we were seeing eye-to-eye contact since she also asked me gently, my tail frantically moving side to side as I was still scared. "Lucy what happened? Why are you scared all of a sudden?" Mommy then also added to her curiosity as the mist was now completely gone with my clothes no longer stained blue, "And why were you covered in a blue liquid of sorts?" I began to explain to her on what I found from where I was, and she grew concerned about the blue liquid splashing me, but didn't see any harm in it.

Unknown to the both of us that liquid might change my life briefly, as though it was indeed an accidental spill of sorts, what it stated would change me overnight.

Mommy was concerned however to what it felt like when that person grabbed me; making my powers null for a while to what it also felt like, and decide to quickly leave this lab before any other attempts came to me. We then stopped however as I saw another bottle that was left on the ground near the exit, making us cautious but curious as I picked it up, and it was hard to read it. So Mommy placed it in my backpack for safe keeping as well, since it looked mostly red with blue swirls in it. Not knowing it would aid my friends I made once we got back home, within a important time or place.

* * *

Eventually we met up with the others later on, as Mommy now explained our part to them and they were then stunned as I was almost kidnapped by a random stranger appearing out of nowhere, but kept it to mostly themselves, as they all also saw I was still frightened by that event.

Mia and her group told us they encountered a creature of sorts; to which they defeated with ease, as it mostly resembled a creature made of shadows with glowing yellow eyes, as it was at least seven feet tall with no features, except it was mostly humanoid in form.

April and Ninjini also found a second laboratory, but unlike what my Mommy described, they found a true laboratory used for experiments and such, they even saw broken cages as well as some blood splattered onto the ground. They also brought back some folders they were able to recover... Well ones that didn't seem to be destroyed by slash marks and smudges of black blood mixed with red.

I gulped as I was glad I wasn't at that area, but curious all the same at what they described they thought they saw a bird of sorts for a few moments before when they blinked, and after wasn't there at all anymore.

"So I think we should most likely stick together from now on. If Lucy was about to be kidnapped then someone clearly wants her, for some reason." Stated Ninjini as she was somewhat wise when it came to certain moments, and this was one of those times, from Mia chatting with me a while back; from telling me of her two friends. Everyone briefly looked to me as I simply just clung to my Mommy without fear now, but I was alert as my instincts kept telling me to leave this place for some reason, but I chose to ignore that and simply kept or decided to cling to Mommy, instead.

They all agreed as we all kept walking throughout this entire town-like village as we then came across to what appears to be a school of sorts, with a playground as well.

While we were heading out, we mostly chatted. Well they did to each other quietly as I was mostly silent as I was both still alert, yet listened to what they were chatting about, mostly stories from their days as Skylanders from Hex, Mia, and Irina. To say their stories were far from ordinary, it wasn't as their own tales were interesting to listen to as we decided then to head inside the school.

Once inside we saw that it was a middle school of sorts, with opened and mostly destroyed lockers for some reason with the same large claw marks going long ways on some lockers as well. At least we saw no blood here at all, and we also found the cafeteria.

I then saw to my now drooling mouth, fresh food piled high together.

Before anyone could stop me, I charged right into the pile and they gapped as it was gone within five minutes. I quickly burped small as I saw their looks while instantly being embarrassed now; with a slight tinge of red to my face, and then stated softly now; my tail drooping slightly as it also slung around my waist afterwards; instead of the loops of my pants like it normally does, "Sorry… I was hungry and it looked good-" I was interrupted by my Mommy as she gently placed a hand on my lips to silence me when I was talking. Mommy also had an understanding look on her face, and confused ones on mostly the Skylanders, and April too had a look of understanding, as she simply smirked at the others at my habits.

Once Mommy explained as well as April for at least a few minutes of speaking, their jaws dropped and looked to me in slight awe and acceptance with Mia, but uncertainty with the other two; but also with acceptance in their eyes at this.

I sniffed suddenly and my mouth drooled once more, as for some reason... I was still hungry even though that portion of food usually fills me, and smelled more food within the kitchen.

This time the others smelled it as well, and followed me into the kitchen as we were all stunned that there was a even larger pile of food, in organized order that is was here. It would seem from what the paper on the wall said was that the food was placed under a simple yet not harmful spell by some magical chefs here to keep them fresh and warm always, until eaten. With a note stating this school meal was to be sent to the mayor's office, for a party of sorts.

We ate till we were full since we know mostly on how long this town seems to be abandoned, but they were stunned as I kept eating until there was no more left.

Mommy looked at me weirdly as I took a hotdog with cheese on it and ate it in one gulp, and then asked as she also pondered over something as well to herself at my new habits; as they were unusual, even for me as I just kept eating, "Lucy, how are you still hungry sweetie? I thought you be full from the food back in the main cafeteria part?"

I gulped it down and grabbed another as I shrugged and did the same with the new hotdog in my hand, and was relieved as that finally hit the spot; for some reason, with myself looking to her confused. "I don't know Mommy, but for some reason that in the other room didn't fill me up, and yet when we got in here, it did."

Mommy decided to change the subject as the others sweat dropped at my plain answer, now finished with their food they chosen earlier. "Well, I think we gotten lucky so far, as we didn't encounter any enemies that are really powerful as of yet. From what I read from those folders you guys got, from the laboratory," Mommy looked to the three Skylanders as she continued, "They stated that they also brought some ancient creatures back to life, and yet also released them into the wild, as they seemed smart enough to handle themselves."

April also pondered something, but the current food issue we ate recently, and also changing the subject to prove something as well. "Do you think it's slightly odd for fresh food; even though it was spelled to be out in the open in two specific rooms, for us to find?" She asked, looking at all of us as she said so.

I wondered this as well, but I wasn't concerned as I was suddenly very tired from all the food I ate; as well as my body, and my loud yawn proved it as before they could say anything, I quickly curled up and went to sleep on my Mommy's lap. Into a very, deep sleep without dreaming.

* * *

 ** _Sunset's POV:_**

I cooed inwardly as my daughter fell asleep on my lap, and I; at the same time, then slowly stroked her hair, and as usual she purred like a housecat; stunning the three Skylanders that we teamed up with, and I saw the girl, Hex, was curious as to why my daughter was doing that every time I rubbed her head of hair, and sometimes Lucy's tail.

Mia on the other hand from my notice, was slowly trying to not laugh as this might be good blackmail material for her to use on my daughter, to which I inwardly chuckled at as well as my weapon did too. Ninjini or Irina however looked as if, she knew what my daughter was from this situation now, and I was right.

Irina then asked firmly to both me and April as she too noticed April already knows about my daughter, "She is a female Saiyan, isn't she?" I gaped at her as well as the others, as she looked at me now with a bemused expression as if I thought, to which was true slightly, what my daughter was and asked in slight shock as I now slowly kept rubbing her hair still, "How you know that part of what she is?"

Irina looked at us all, before stretching briefly a few moments, and then sat with her non-existing legs on a couple of cardboard boxes that was around this kitchen; which was also somewhat a restaurant styled kitchen you see in fancy ones. "I met with one a long time ago, a female as well by the name of Hinaza. Of course she is still the same age as I met her, for a reason, as she was frozen in time by a spell."

Irina now looked depressed all of a sudden as she looked like she was remembering her as well before stating sadly to us, mainly looking at Lucy while Irina did so with her arms on her sides now, "We even have her at the academy in a secure place until we could find out what happened to her, and somehow undo the spell. We even made it so Hinaza could still see everything that goes on as right here," She showed her part of something removable on her chest plate, and it was a camera of sorts, but unique as I haven't seen anything as such as well as April since she looks awed by it slightly. Irina continued sadly still, "The spell prevents her from moving as well as keeping her the same age forever. But at a price of hearing and seeing everything, and never be able to drink, eat, sleep, and any other pleasures of life normally provides for us." I was wide eyed at that.

As far as I knew from what I read a while back from Lucy's book, it was possible for some Saiyan's to have survived the destruction of their home world, but now it is true as Irina explained some adventures the two shared before she ended up in a spell by some person in a black cloak, with amber eyes as well as silver hair, stating when the time was right, it would end.

I was confused at that part, but shrugged as we were suddenly alert when Hex accidentally tried a new spell she has been working on from one of the few the Academy files she was given to teach herself to use.

A few feet behind me I saw some damaged stoves as well as counter-tops, and glared at the girl then who shrugged sheepishly and Hex then stated softly to us, her skull-like minion laughing at her mishap slightly; her voice in Common American, "Sorry about that. I didn't think that spell might have been powerful enough to do that. Even my mistakes doesn't tend for that to happen sometimes." Mia bopped her on the shoulder as if it was no big deal, and simply grinned at her as most of us were surprised at how powerful it was. We all still smelled the slight hint of brimstone that was leftover though. "Don't sweat it Hex, it tends to happen to most people. In fact I heard Master Eon had mishaps when creating spells as well like this."

Hex then blushed at the phrase as she also giggled then softly to her best friend as we all smiled small, but I wondered something as I knew my daughter was a light sleeper from what I knew, so Lucy should of woken up at that, to which concerned me slightly.

I quickly put that behind my mind when we all stood stiff at a sudden noise coming outside of the kitchen doors, in the cafeteria itself.

I grabbed slightly harder, yet gently on Lucy; who was still deep sleeping for some reason, truly worrying me as she should have woken up to that. It sounded like very loud bangs as well as claw marks of sorts, scraping the floor as it moved.

I grew even more worried as we saw a shadow pass under the light from the door outside of the kitchen, and move away. But kept going back and forth and kept speaking in a strange garble of words.

I now tried gently shaking Lucy to wake up, and I was in slight fear for her as she didn't even seem to move at all, but I can tell she was still alive as well as deep sleeping, since I saw Lucy was breathing in and out, from her lungs; as I kept trying to rouse her awake.

I then looked to the group and now stated softly; not to disturb the thing outside to them, yet they did see my eyes in slight panic over my daughter. "She isn't waking up at all, Lucy is usually a light sleeper. I don't know why she isn't waking up." April then looked concerned as well as she then asked me softly like I was doing as the thing passed another time by the door, nearing me quietly as the other Skylanders were preparing in case it enters here, "Did anything happen to Lucy before we showed up or anything unusual Sunset?"

I paused on trying to wake her up as I had widened my eyes since I now recalled Lucy being covered in some kind of blue liquid, and motioned to her backpack to which April silently nodded, and I told her what to look for in a quiet tone still. She managed to get it after a few tries as it was enchanted to search, not bring the specified item out as intended to which I think Aeroza needs to fix soon and April then brought out the broken, yet still readable bottle from what that blue liquid was from.

April grabbed it and with Hex as she asked for some light, obliged her with a small orb of flame, and the teen girl now began to read both sides of the bottle to herself.

April then widened her eyes at me after she read it with April now having a look of shock on her face, and then stated slightly off-key as if April couldn't believe what she might be reading, and asked me carefully with her hand gripping the bottle briefly hard and then not so. "Was she covered in this stuff?" I nodded as I explained she was only covered on her clothes, but from the way it was on her, it had to have been on her skin as well.

I as well as the others saw clear worry now on her face as April then explained quickly, seeing the thing move back and forth as if trying to find us, and said to not only me but everyone as I was shocked afterwards. "From what it says, it's an elixir of sorts to force children or anything else to age slightly in body... For at least two years or so overnight. If what this stuff said is true, Lucy might still be her current age, but her body will age from what-" April was interrupted suddenly as the clawing nose was now on the door, and I as well as everyone were scared slightly as there was more claw-like sounds outside, clawing at our door to the kitchen here.

It was as if there were now smaller versions trying to get inside the room. We quickly got everything around. April quickly placed the backpack around her shoulders, for now, with the bottle back inside of it before she did so.

It was a couple of banging sounds as the door was then torn from the outside by two sets of three-clawed based hands harshly, and ripped apart. What we saw made me gap as well as April, as if she somewhat knows what these are as well as I do. It was an armored Neoshadow Heartless monster, a new species of them as I only thought they were based off the game I knew was just that, a video-game for entertainment.

 _Apparently not if they are here_ , I quickly thought to myself as I grabbed Lucy with a firm hold in my arms, and we with Hex's help, all pushed our way through and left the school. Though that didn't stop the creatures on chasing us, even outside of the building.

I as well as everyone kept running outwards further into town.

April and I kept running still as she mentally blasted a few enemies that seemed to be bleeding some green blood as well as pure-black, from their bodies left and right, from Irina hacking them, Hex blasting them with her magic, and Mia using her skills as well as some elemental abilities I known placing on her figure for Lucy as a gift to her, since a while back Skylanders was the only game she would play from some Pokémon franchises, back home.

After what felt like a few hours of dodging, attacking from them as well by the group themselves, we were finally able to make it to a field of sorts as the entire time, Lucy did not wake up, but my daughter did fret in her sleep as if Lucy was having a nightmare of sorts.

"We need to get to a better spot to signal the others to come back for us!" Irina loudly shouted to all of us, as she with Hex teamed up to blast a powerful attack from their own powers at the Heartless that kept coming at them, as if they were commanded to keep doing so. "I know Ninjini! But it doesn't help that were tired as hell, and need to find a better place to do so!" Shouted back Mia as she used an icy-charged blade attack created by her powers at the enemy, which most of them dodged yet some vaporized into snow particles defeating them in the process.

They all kept running as well as I, and we saw the perfect spot. A very wide yet tall water tower of sorts.

I was tired, but I had a determined look on my face as well as them since we quickly climbed our way up top, with the reason I climbed as I have yet to test out my wings fully, as last time I didn't know I flew by instinct. When I tried again, it was to little to no success. April was then activating the crystal around her neck and seeing her going into that state of form, made me shiver briefly to myself, but accepted it as we for the last ten minutes, were able to make it.

I raised an eyebrow though at what Mia brought out, it looked like a flare-gun but different as it was smaller, and it seemed to be having some kind of white-glowing liquid in a small tube, to which she quickly cocked it like a gun and without any words as I scooted closer to the wall with Lucy still in my arms, after her yelling us to get back, Mia quickly shot it off. It then caused a whistle-like nose to be emitted at first before a white energy bullet of sorts went up to the sky, as it was getting dark out now as the sun was slowly setting and when it was high enough, exploded into a large firework-like explosion.

After it faded we all but Lucy, noticed the Heartless stop what they were doing, and looked upwards behind them as if sensing something very powerful before most of the lower ones retreating, and the large ones remaining while they kept attacking us. I had to dodge an almost killing blow against Lucy and I, by a bigger version of them.

After a few attempts and both of us now trapped in a corner as it seems to be bleak for us, I closed my eyes and waited for the blow as three of them were about to attack us. I then heard the three Heartless suddenly cry in slight pain, before I somehow felt they were gone. I opened an eye, and was quickly relieved to see Aeroza as well as the others now here, dealing with the creatures.

Aeroza now helped me up, and then gave me a quick look after seeing Lucy in a deep-state of sleep, and I mouthed to him 'Later when safe' and he merely nodded as he quickly slashed another incoming Heartless, that was coming right at me.

It seems I have been the main target for some odd reason, as mostly everyone took notice.

After ten minutes of now running into the middle part of the town, I then complained as I had to dodge another claw-like swipe to which was now gone thanks to Karai's enchanted weapons Aeroza gave her, mostly the female ninja's old ones spelled to do real damaged to them. "Why do they mostly try to deal with me? I never done anything-" I was interrupted as I was quickly knocked over, dropping Lucy from my firm hold I had for quite some time, a few feet in front of my face.

Aeroza helped me up again now as Stealth Elf; since she had a free moment, grabbed my daughter, and popped with her back to us, and handed Aeroza her; Lucy, as I was sore for holding her that long, but was instantly surprised as I felt the soreness go away instantly, and looked to a somewhat smirking Aeroza, but his look then changed to grim slightly with a hint of confusion, as he now noticed all this time Lucy hasn't woke up at all from any kind of loud noises they were making, and some harsh movements with her body being tossed.

"I would complain as well, but I have two things in my mind at the moment Sunset," began Aeroza as the enemies were still somewhat immense, but slowly going down with less numbers as mostly all of us were exhausted, but Aeroza kept us going by healing us to the max. "Is why for starters they are here and targeting us, and why my Granddaughter hasn't woken up from her state of mind?"

I noticed we were split up somehow as it was me, him with Lucy in his arms; with him casting bolts of light-based energy from his free hand at the enemy while he also vaporized them as mostly everyone else were able to do with their weapons, sometimes a floating heart would appear and vanish as well. Mia and her two friends, as well as Karai were what remained. We must have lost April at the pass that went two ways to get to the middle of town, which Aeroza earlier told us was a safe point.

I then explained quickly what happened while their experiences were told as well.

Aeroza had a surprised look for sometime about what Lucy was covered in, but then got a serious look on his face once April then showed up; huffing and puffing with perfect timing. She quickly ducked as a Heartless that resembled a bony-like raptor leapt at her from behind, and Karai tossed a shuriken at it, dissolving the creature into a heart which vanished, and April quickly gave her a grateful look to which she only got a smirk in response.

Aeroza looked to them as well as me and the other three Skylanders, firmly, and quickly motioned briefly to a vacated house that looked to be intact with him quickly saying to us also, running to the place in speed with us behind him after he said them, "Quickly, to that building. I want to see what she was covered in. I will make it a safe point for us to rest for a brief moment." Once we all then got inside, we noted it was an old yet somewhat new house that was mostly for those in the middle-class range.

Aeroza locked the door then with his free hand, since he was the last one to enter the building. He then laid Lucy carefully on a soft plush-couch before quickly moving to the door once more, and casted a spell of sorts we couldn't understand at all. The door then gave off a brief red-glow that formed from both his hands as he placed them on the door, spreading throughout the entire building quickly in ring-like waves before stopping after the seventh ring, and quickly turned to us with a serious like on his face.

Aeroza was mostly looking at April as he recalled what was in his granddaughter's bag, and stated, with his hand out to April, "Ms. O'Neil, please give me her bag so I can see what I think might be happening to Lucille at the moment, and Sunset, go sit near Lucy as she is having a new nightmare right now." I did so quickly after he said that as Lucy started thrashing, and then calmed as when I brushed her tail, she sighed in contempt once more with Lucy instantly cuddling against me, in her state of sleep.

I looked to him as he took out the baggy that held the almost-smashed bottle of that liquid, and he read the contents, and then looked to Lucy with a raised-yet-surprised-mixed concerned eyebrow and then back at the bottle. He then saw some liquid still inside, like a few drops left. He now began using his gloved hand and grabbed the bottle, and brought out a metallic-copper orb of sorts, before touching the sides as a small hole appeared, and he then to our surprise shook the bottle until the last two drops fell into the hole itself, and it then began to glow green briefly.

It then beeped within three minutes of waiting as it then stopped glowing, and he touched the bottom with his free hand. He was now using the un-gloved hand to hold the orb, and it opened from the middle as we saw a screen that was showing a language that I as well as the others couldn't understand at all, but apparently he could as Aeroza had a mixture of surprise, worry, and concern mixed together as he looked to Lucy now. Aeroza then placed the orb and bottle back into his cloak this time, and handing the bag to Karai, who almost complained at how much force she received upon getting the backpack, but kept it to herself from his look.

"It appears that whatever happened back at that laboratory you two were in Sunset, it would change her body to make her seemed to be older when she is about to wake-up truly, as it would seem to have a deep-sleep based drought mixed in that would activate by tons of food, as I read it carefully as some of the language you read Ms. O'Neil, didn't cover most of it as the rest of the writing you couldn't understand explained some slight things."

Aeroza sat down in a chair now when he began to explain to us, I was shocked and concerned as I began to touch Lucy's hair gently with my fingers, and yet from when I looked back at him, he seems slightly grim as he continued, "It would also seem that she will be forced to go through forced Dalimogy(2), twice that is, as the liquid will cause her body to age faster outside, but not inside as well as her entire self. Lucy will still be eight years of age, but physically age to that of either a ten to eleven year old girl version of the races combined, as well as herself. But when she does get to the true age to when it starts, well... it will be slightly the same as the first." We gaped at that, but all as well as I was confused at the term.

April then raised a single eyebrow at Aeroza, and before I could ask him what that word meant, she asked instead by motioning to Lucy in my lap now, as I moved Lucy to comfort her more as she kept having some nightmares every few second of so. "Dalimogy, what is that Aeroza?"

Aeroza looked to the girl, and then to us as he thought about it, but then had a quick decision on his face as he the told all of us firmly, but in a firm tone with gentleness in it, looking once more to Lucy. "It is a term, to which I must explain to Lucy once she wakes-up, as the effects of the elixir won't work unless she wakes-up herself, after the drought wears off." He looked to me even firmer than before, making me gulp as he then had a kind smile, yet seriousness in both his eyes as Aeroza then stated to mainly me, not caring if the others were hearing this or not. "You must be present at that time Sunset, as Lucille trusts you mostly as a real mother; not a magical one, but a true honest-to-god one. It was probably the first time when she saw you. You do slightly resemble her original mother slightly when she was younger anyways, except this new look you have, but still you greatly resemble her now that think about it." He placed his gloved hand to his chin in minor thought, but looked to me knowingly.

I froze at his words before resuming brushing Lucy's hair with my fingertips once more, thinking to myself now. _I don't know why that might be, but it seems it might be slightly embarrassing for her once more for some reason, but what concerns me is what the elixir is doing to her when she wakes up afterwards._ " _I agree Mistress, for you see I sense her power is fluctuating on and off inwardly, as her body is going through a change of sorts. Nothing bad at all, Mistress, but something strange as far as I can tell from sensing her within your arms._ " Replied back Nevena to me, which I inwardly kept her words to the back of my mind as I kept stroking my magically-adopted child's hair still, it was comforting to not only her, but slightly to me as if I knew she was still alive and well near me.

We were all brought out of our own thoughts as I noticed Mia blushed slightly for some reason at Lucy, then quickly turned around as so did the other Skylanders.

I noticed now Lucy was slightly red in the face a few moments, before returning to normal and saw her certain spot was slightly wet, but it wasn't pee as I blushed at the small realization that this might be a side-effect from what Aeroza gave me a look for; with hidden meaning, and carried her to the bathroom of this place in which wasn't really that hard to find at all, and I quickly changed her as Lucy couldn't do anything about it since she was still deep sleeping.

I was surprised though as her magic made them instantly clean, even though they looked mostly like she wet herself, they smelled before that happened.

Once she was redressed, I noticed she stirred only slightly as if trying to wake-up, but was then back to deep sleeping, and making me sigh. "What am I going to do with you Lucy?" I spoke to myself as I got her and myself ready while using the toilet before doing so, as she only smiled in her sleep at me; making me smile softly a tiny amount as when we returned to the same room with the others, I noticed something was off as everyone was alert now.

I was about to ask them what was wrong as Aeroza suddenly grabbed both me and Lucy, and yelled to everyone, "Get down!" A small explosion happened at the entrance we came from to get inside this house occurred, and when the dust and stuff settled down, and we managed to get a look. We were stunned to see two cloaked individuals with them being pitch-black, yet one of them was silver-lined with hidden runes within them.

The silver-lined one now stated in a feminine voice of sorts said to the other, with her gloved hands waving back and forth, seemingly glaring at the person under her hood, "I told you we would simply get her later, Malice. But you didn't tend to do as you're told, do you now?" She crossed her arms in humor to the other cloaked person, Malice as I thought he scowled at her, and motioned to me and Lucy making me freeze in place for a few moments. He then stated to her in a deep voice, yet silk-like from hearing it as if it was poison laced with honey, "I am sorry my Mistress Number Four. You were simply told to find the girl, test her, and win the duel for your rights, my Shadowlord."

I noticed Aeroza's eyes widened in hidden shock, but his face was firm as he slowly stood up, noticing his armor was briefly burnt from the blast, and not any of us had any injuries at all, making us all think he protected us from the blast as we also seen the house in minor ruins now.

Before he could say anything to them, I yelped as I was suddenly grabbed as well as Lucy out of my arms, making me cry in slight despair of her being forced from them. I thought I felt the female's gaze softened slightly for a few brief moments at mostly Lucy, before glaring at me and the others as she simply did a gloved hand-sign to Malice, who nodded and thrown down a small black orb of sorts, and black smoke was now in my vision as well as the others as I heard coughing from mostly Aeroza and Mia as they were closer to it.

I then felt something hard chop on the back part of my neck and I was instantly knocked out.

* * *

When I came to slowly, I then noticed I was slightly stiff and was also hanged-up on a wall now, in tight metallic chains of sorts. The room I was in was also the size of a somewhat large fighting area of sorts, and I had wide eyes as I saw Lucy still asleep, in the middle of the area, and that female near her.

I was about to shout out to her why me and my daughter was taken, until I suddenly felt something sharp under my throat, making me gulp and briefly looked to where this black-like dagger was coming from, and it was the other person, Malice, I recalled as he had his hood down now to get a better look at him.

He was at least my height, or maybe a few inches taller than me, and had dark-green hair with black stripes in it, and his hairstyle was spiked slightly with it being slick at the end. He also had blood-red eyes that had a rotating star as his pupil, in both eyes, and the star was going like in his other eye, count-clockwise. Malice had a decent looking face similar to Flash Sentry back home, but had two cross-like scars at where his eyes are, and a somewhat wicked grin on his face with him revealing very sharp-looking teeth like a shark with this person also being my age.

Malice then stated to me firmly, yet business like, "Don't move at all girl. Otherwise… You may not see your precious daughter at all when we deal with her in the duel if she loses. Just sit back, and look pretty as it is soon starting once we awaken her."

I gulped again he looked serious and not a joke at all from his tone, and now looked back as the cloaked female removed her hood, and I gasped as she was only fourteen from appearance. Yet she seemed to have a great figure as she now removed her cloak completely. I also saw her having body-armor underneath it that greatly showed her figure, yet kept it decent to not get any ideas on anyone's minds. The armor itself looked like a mixture of a knight with an armored ninja of sorts, and it had some dulled scratches as it seemed to be worn with both pride, and many battles. She appeared to be at least slightly smaller than me by at least a few inches in height, but she had a strange aura around her as if you don't want to mess around with this girl, otherwise you might regret that choice. She also had silver hair with black streaks in it, and her eyes were slanted like a cat. She also had three strange whisker marks on each side of her face in a way of a fox, and she also instead of normal human ears, had two longer one in a certain elf-like race on Azeroth, that game Rainbow Dash tends to sometimes play as she is a Blood Elf in the game. She also had two golden earrings at the end parts of her ears, and silver studded ones going upwards.

She noticed me now and smirked as she quickly said something in a foreign language like Aeroza sometimes does when he casts a spell of sorts, and she then jumped to my surprise a few feet back as Lucy began to slowly stir now. I saw her blink her eyes a few moments as if waking from a very long nap of sorts, to which she did take one from that elixir, and then gasped as she saw me. I just hope nothing bad happens.

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV:_**

I felt as if I was in an endless never-ending darkness to what I somehow knew that as strange as it sounds, I was sleeping.

For some reason, I felt wet down below yet I touched at that spot, and I was confused as it was dry to me right now. But for some reason I also feared this as well.

I than heard a strange, somewhat musical voice as it then spoke in words I didn't understand, yet felt strangely enough, beautiful to me, and also seeing a bright light and I quickly went after it, and then when I grabbed it, I woke up.

When I slowly came to, I noted my body was somewhat heavy as if it was made of lead, and the feeling quickly went away suddenly once I detected it. When I was fully awake now, I gasped inwardly as I saw I was in an arena-like chamber of sorts, but what inwardly made me angry now from seeing a green-haired boy around my Mommy's age, placing a dagger of some kind under her throat in a gesture to her to be silent. I saw tears forming from my Mommy when she saw me, I knew she wanted to say something as well, but the dagger to Mommy's neck kept her from doing so.

I felt my power grow slightly in my anger, but stopped from hearing a chuckle coming from behind me and my tail quickly wrapped around my waist, as I then saw a girl who was at least two years younger than my Mommy, but to me she felt way older then what she looked like.

She then responded in that same voice I heard from that musical voice I heard to my hidden shock, that also got me out of that endless dream, "So the Harmony Child has awoken... Now let's get things started, shall we Lucy?"

I glared at her, but it changed to confusion though as I got into a stance of sorts by instinct, to which she noticed as well in amusement; from what I saw from the look on her face, but curiosity to it in her eyes as I asked her firmly, briefly looking back at my Mommy, and then back to her, "How did you know my name, and why you have my Mommy like that?"

The girl simply tilted her head at me, and then smiled gently as if we were friends to which I glared at, and then she frowned then as she responded to which I noticed her eyes looked slightly disappointed at my response, getting into a stance of her own as her body tensed as well as mine, "Why would that matter to you Sweet-Heart? I had no choice as she by her motherly instincts refused to let you go. Your mother is mainly an innocent by all means." She gestured to my Mommy and then to me as she smirked somewhat with me now glaring harder at her somehow knowing something might be up because of this, and I was right.

The younger teen then got out of her battle stance, but not mine as she then stated to me in a business like tone. "So if you do not cooperate with my words, you mother might end-up at the wrong side of the gate, if you get my drift Sweetie."

I only kept my glare on my face, but I was inwardly scared about that and she seemed to have noticed this quickly, and then stated with a gentle smirk to me then; crossing her arms now while doing so. She also surprised me slightly as she spoke softly and gently to me now as she then said, not ignoring the surprised look on my Mommy's face as well as her partners with suspicion, "If she simply let you go dear, then your mother wouldn't have ended up as a victim in the affairs of my... or should I say, going to be my Former Master, Ansemakku."

I froze over that very name as did my Mommy, having heard of him from Grandpa from mostly the name, but I didn't think he was the leader at all.

She chuckled as if she expected this, and then stated to me with a playful grin on her features now, making me gasp as she was instantly near me and then rubbed a gloved hand against the side of my face with my face looking weirded out as it felt both wrong and strangely... right for some reason, before then leaping a few inches away with her standing tall with her arms now crossed once more. "So now you're awake, we can get the duel here started."

She then brought out a strange looking card of sorts, making me confused as she simply tossed it into the air, and it glowed before vanishing into a glowing rune, and it then turned into a slowly formed ball of energy as it then dispersed with it making a ring-like wave that affected only me and her as far as I can tell as she then also shouted to my confused look, "Twilight Duel, Activate!"

The area seemed to get darker and lighter with each passing second at the same time as I gasped now as the ground under our feet glowed. Then we were instantly in a shield-like bubble of sorts that covered most of the area.

Curious now since I was about to touch it until she began making a tsk noise at me, and I saw her waving a finger as if it was something bad, and then stated with mirth in her tone now, "I wouldn't do that if I was you. If you do, you die. Plain and simple dear." I gulped at her words and quickly backed away with her chuckling once more, making me re-glare at her and in response when she grinned at me again, and spoke in a matter of fact tone, as if it might be hard for me to grasp it at all. "Now what I said out loudly is 'Twilight Duel'. In this duel it is an honor-staked duel of sorts. So there isn't going back once someone either you or I declare it. It would be if either of us is somewhat on their last legs... So to speak, or knocked out. The duel itself when there is a loser, and a winner will instantly after the duel is done, heal both fighters of as such afterwards."

I nodded slowly as I understood that, and she smiled truly at me for a moment as she then got a serious look afterwards. She chuckled as she then stated to me, looking me up and down as if I was some kind of candy or something, and licked her lips, "Now since I stated the duel, and this is your first time engaging in it as well. I will be making the winning and losing rules as I had a duel card to use for this. Now," She began to move back and forth slowly, lifting a armored-gloved finger upwards for the number one and continued, "I win: I get to take you freely without any hesitance by you, and since your mother is here as well, I will take her with us back to our master's base within the Shadow Pyramid... If I lose however…" She trailed off as she now had a sheepish grin, making me confused as she finished her terms, a strange gleam in her eyes while she did so as she raised another finger for the number two now, "you get to have me by one of your blocked soul-bounded by your own magic, as my mate, and it will be fixed. I will also decree if I win it will unlock automatically as well. But if I also lose, you... Let's say…. Get a wishing gem worth at least ten wishes or so, as well as my being kicked out of being part of my Master's Army as a Shadowlord. But the number depends on my views of how well you did against me dear."

With that she held out a pure-green emerald that was perfectly cut, but it had a symbol that meant 'Wish' in the center, and placed it back into her armor for safe keeping as she still grinned.

I had my jaw dropped only slightly, as I also saw my Mommy who heard the terms, also had a bewildered look on her face. The girl I was about to fight against in a duel, at least from what she stated from what terms she made, giggled lightly at our faces a few seconds and then took a calm, serious look as she quickly held both of her hands outwards to her sides, making me confused as to why until I felt an energy being emitted from both of her hands, and she now stated to my shock as well as Mommy's, and those within my weapon as well from within my mind/heart. " ** _From the eternal depths of the Endless Abyss of both Heaven, and Hell. Call by thy names, Razuros and Trustandis!_** "

I now saw a bright light of energy being formed in her left-hand, and a dark-like mist forming in the other, which felt powerful as well. It was foul of sorts, and it smelled of brimstone in both weapons forming. They formed; to both my and Mommy's shocked faces, into two long-like blades that seemed to be a fusion of what samurais used as well as medieval knights. But each blade had two different orb-like gems in the middle of both blades, as well as runes. One orb was pure-blue on a somewhat white-metallic blade in her left, and a dark-red orb in a darker-colored blade in her right.

She seemed… excited as she got into her battle stance again, and I did so, reluctantly as if this was at some higher stakes... I didn't know what might be the outcome if I decide to quit from these duels. She then declared as we began to slowly circle each other going to the left, "Now you get to face Shadowlord Number Four: Merina Stormwind of the Twin Blades of Devastation. Now let's see what you got dear." Merina twirled both of her blades now as they also gave a wave-like swishing with a small whistle sound, like music on a flute or some kind of instrument that does so, and charged me quickly as I also yelped with also having to dodge her attacks.

I then after a few minutes of dodging had enough as both of our surprised faces, grabbed both of her blades in both of my hands without cutting myself or with difficulty doing as such at all.

She simply grinned at this, finding this entertaining as I quickly jumped back as she tried to kick my sides, letting my grip go on her weapons as Merina also began to swing once again. I then began to grin back at her for some unknown reason as I channeled some of my magic, to my shock, fused with some unknown energy from within my entire arms as it blasted at her in a yellowish wave, causing Merina's eyes to widen and then quickly used her own blades to slice the unknown attack aimed right at her, and Merina then gave me a brief look of something uncertain, but changed to determination now mixed with something else as she then began to swing harder, getting serious as I laughed at her as I only kept dodging.

I then thought as I kept dodging furious swipes now at her angered face as Merina now kept saying sometimes 'Hold still' to myself. _I don't know why….But this new feeling I get from fighting her… it's amazing slightly… It's like when were both fighting, it means something I can only do with her and be thrilled by it._ I laughed again as I thought I heard from within my weapon from a couple of familiar mutters and also felt my real mother sweat dropped at the same time about me, and Merina, and something obvious.

I didn't listen this time though as I was then nicked by my bare-normal right-arm, wincing slightly, but only a brief moment as she smirked at finally cutting me.

Merina was then in stilled-shock as it bled a large glob of blood, which caused me to stop and stare at it for a few moments before said blob went back into my body as fast as it was made, and then the cut healing itself to my wide eyes as well as everyone else's. I shrugged at her, and she just sweat dropped as within moments, we resumed.

I then quickly summoned my weapon without words, Astral Dragoon, met with both of her blades that was making a loud pinging noise that echoed when they clashed. Merina had her eyes widened at my weapon, and then quickly went back to being serious as she and I kept clashing with our weapons, randomly moving within the area within this shield-like bubble, and after what seemed like hours, but really twelve or so minutes, she jumped back after I swung at Merina nearly slicing her armored arm.

Merina then grinned at what I did as she then stated loudly, charging in both her weapons with an energy attack, as the gems also glowed their color as well bright as Merina quickly jumped into the air, "Now this is what I have been missing. Someone that actually keeps-up with me! Now take this and see if you can dodge… HOLYFIRE WAVE!" Merina crossed both her blades quickly together in a "X" formation, and swung outwards as the energy wave to my widened and surprised eyes quickly speed up to me in a very large, fire-like energy of light at me to which I quickly tossed Astral Dragoon into the air to some of my real mom's and Kurama's protests, and held my hands straight-up as the beam descended at me.

I thought I heard her gasp at what I was doing, but then I briefly saw a stunned look on her face now as I absorbed the entire attack within me, gritting my teeth slightly as it was almost to much like the last time I did this, and then once I grabbed Astral Dragoon, something seemed to click instantly and I swirled in a circle really quickly as if I was spinning-top. Then I saw my energy I absorbed being placed within Astral Dragoon as I shouted loudly to what I thought-up rather quickly, "SPIRAL WAVE!" At the end of my words, a wave-like twister of sorts appeared from my body quickly to her in fast speeds without any chance to dodge. Merina landed on the ground softly, then yelped as she was encased rather fast by an energy-based twister as it enclose around her, causing multitudes of slice-like attacks against her own armor and skin, mixed with her own attack against her.

Once it died down and diminished itself, I saw not only some minor slice-marks on her armor, but slight scorch marks as if she was being burned at how fast it moved, and she was also dizzy, but quickly recovered.

Merina gave me a slightly tired grin now as she stated with a small laugh to me, nearly losing her grip on her two blades before firmly griping them again, "Now that was an attack dear! I got to say 'On the go' experience with you is impressive." She then got a determined look, even though Merina was tired from what I could tell, so was I but only small as we have been going at this thing for quite some time as we were also slightly sweaty. "I think I should give you my final attack dear~" she sang that last bit to me making me confused as her body started to glow a mixture of both light and darkness, and said one word truly, and confident. "Bankai!"

I gasped as the aura transferred to her weapons, and they changed now to very bigger blades, and then they suddenly split in the middle, freeing the orbs within both blades as the remaining pieces began to float around her, and she laughed as they then combined into the air above her head into a double-bladed-end weapon of sorts as she gripped the middle as if it was a staff.

Merina then twirled the new version of her fused weapons quickly and efficiently, as if she knew on how to use it and gave me a victorious smirk at my shocked face. "Don't look surprised you don't know that power as of yet sweetie. You have to earn it by passing a test of sorts they give ya. Now let's go, TWILIGHT BARRAGE!" She shouted at the end at me as I yelped and dodged a constant barrage of smaller orbs mixed with both light and dark energies made from the staff-like blade she twirled in the air rather fast, like a helicopter blades or a planes. I yelled slightly in pain as I got hit by at least twelve of those orbs, as they felt hot and cold at the same time; like an iron was placed on my skin and taking a bath in ice-cubed water at the same time… from personal experience.

After it was done, I slowly stood-up not knowing by her now smug grin was gone and replaced by uncertainty as an aura of sorts began to go all around my body, not seeing the shocked faces of Malice and my Mommy's as she recognized this power as I then shouted out of instinct loudly, casing the area to shake and rumble slow at first, then slightly harder as the ground began to lift slightly, and make a sudden indent to where I was standing on. I yelled louder as the power within transferred to Astral Dragoon or Arisa stated within my mind, with the others agreeing with her as well, to what felt like a gentle smirk, " _At last, you unlocked my power. Now go and use our combined might! Go Lucy and say the word!_ "

During the time on at the Academy, with Grandpa's help when he arrived, I discovered a hidden spirit within my weapon who was supposed to be my main one. But it was my real mom that took her place as to what she did when I was only an infant back then, saving my life from that curse. Though the encounter was very interesting was all I had to say as Arisa was really Astral Dragoon's true name; though I get confused as to which is which sometimes.

Anyways off topic.

I had glowing eyes now as my aura was still up, and stated the exact same word Merina said, shocking her slightly as she took a few steps back, "Bankai!"

Now I yelled some more as my blade began to slowly disintegrate and slowly yet quickly get absorbed into me, and I then suddenly felt different as the last piece was sent. I yelled some more, causing a wave-like slash of my aura as if they were like my tail to smash the ground, causing more dents to show with cracked tiles as well as small debris. I then glowed bright enough to have Merina, her partner, and Mommy, to quickly close their eyes as to how bright it was, and when it finally died down after at least twenty seconds, Merina gaped at me then in astonishment.

I felt overwhelmed by what my power was at the moment as my weapon, Arisa changed now after I said those words with her re-showing herself as a newer weapon, and I saw my armor was fiercer looking then before. My weapon re-showed itself from a bright flash like I said, confusing me slightly as it was also near my other hand as well. It was now at least seven inches longer then it was previously, and was now silver-colored with glowing runes to a rainbow of sorts as they kept changing color. I also noticed to my surprise that there was another copy of said blade in my other hand as such, and both the blades handles were different though. The one in my left was a bird of sorts, while in the other was a dragon's face as they showed the birds mouth as well as the dragons mouth open with the metallic part of the blade coming out of it. In the center of both blades though was a black-and white swirling orb of sorts; sort of like a pearl about the size of a baseball. There was also a gold-like line in the middle of the blade on where the gem was, and it lined from the end to where the mouths were as well as to the very tip, which was curved only by a few inches.

My outfit though now truly looked like plated armor with the same colors as my new attire I received, as I noticed with a quick gasp a helmet formed above my head to what I was then later told by Mommy, resembled a somewhat modeled knight's helmet, and after a few moments of wondering how to retract it, it did so automatically. But there was some differences between my regular outfits from what Grandpa told me, and my new plated gear. I felt when I was briefly looking myself over, pockets of sorts that somehow held strange bottles filled with a somewhat sweet smelling liquid, to which I didn't know about inside. They also contained other things, but I didn't notice what they were as I saw my tail was quickly wrapped around my waist, and then I saw I also had golden bracelets on both my wrists and ankles from the armor itself, with them also rotating slowly with glowing blue runes. I also noticed now as well I felt lighter than usual as I was then floating somewhat off the ground, only a few inches, and I felt like then as if I had done that normally all my eight years in life.

" _So you unlocked my True Form, my dear one. This is my state as Bankai, and once activated it is now permanent for your use as you can retract the gear into something… smaller, which your grandfather might tell you dear, But because of that blue elixir however, and you activating my Bankai state ,_" at this I raised an eyebrow at Arisa's pause to her words as if choosing carefully to explain more, and she after a few moments finished, " _You… and your other currently active bloodlines are fusing as one as we speak, but other than that, I do not know what might be happening at all. I dwell only within your heart, not your body, Mistress._ " I nodded with my real mom and the other three sweat dropping at Arisa within, as I have yet to truly meet her like them.

Merina I quickly noticed, got over her state of shock at my new form, and then charged me quickly, and I also didn't notice my body reacting faster than her as it blocked Merina's strike and with my power barely tapped by shoving her away at least three feet. I gaped at first at what just happened, and then slowly a grin began to form onto my own face, and I then stated to myself with swirling my weapons in my gloved hands now and looked to her determined, "I don't know why I did that... But this might be fun!"

I charged at her and this time she blocked me, but wavered in small amounts from how much power I used to do so, moving at least a couple of inches when that happened. Merina vanished suddenly, making me look for her and I then saw a shadow of a person in the air, and quickly looked up and also gasped as she glowed briefly before the energy quickly moved to Merina's free hand, which was opened in a claw-like formation in her right-hand, and she laughed loudly at me as she then stated in her own determined voice as well as face, "Take this!"

The energy rushed quickly at me in a bright light, singeing me slightly, but not at all as Merina was laughing while this happened but she quickly stopped as she looked at me in slight disbelieve and muttered something to herself, I thought she stated the word how or something with wide eyes, but I jumped with a slight booming sound off the ground, and quickly began to slice at her with my blades at a very fast pace, not knowing I was doing all of my attacks on Merina by instinct. Merina took all my hits and I then kicked her into the ground. When she slammed into the earth itself, causing a somewhat large hole to be formed, I dived quickly down with both my blades crossed as they quickly gave off an aura of both something holy, and something tainted as I shouted loudly, my eyes glowing as well, "Twilight Slash!"

When I landed the hit on her, a small explosion occurred between me and Merina, causing her to scream loudly in pain and me as well slightly as it hurt when I landed, but not majorly, like a small pin-prick of what best I would describe as it happened when I was younger, pincushions into my arms and legs from my former cousin Dudley.

Once the explosion died down, I noticed somewhat as well as Mommy, and Malice, the barrier began to fade away into nothing, and I realized as it was going away now from Merina's words earlier, I somehow won. Merina's body was twitching and barely moving, as she had her eyes closed and was giggling at first, before Merina then outright started to laugh at her defeat. She also had some bruises on her face, and some parts of her body as well as some cuts to which were slightly bleeding as well as she now stated to me softly after laughing so hard, wincing as if Merina might have broken a rib or two from my own attack, "I lost. I don't care at all I did, that was the most intense duel I have even been that I was glad I lost to."

I was now confused as I then felt as well as Merina from her face began to glow a pale-green color, and after a few moments, we were both fully healed. Merina sighed slightly as I helped her up, knowing the deal she made. She smiled hesitantly and before she could say anything, I gasped suddenly as I now suddenly felt something within me… break open I guess. It felt like some kind of chain or at least a small non-damaging snap within me broke free.

I was then on my knees panting slightly as she quickly grew concerned and Malice with confusion, and my Mommy only with worry as she recalled a while ago about what Merina told us from her deal in this duel as so did I. But I didn't think it would be this painful as I only took deep breaths.

"Mistress?" I noticed Malice still held the dagger to my Mommy's neck and my eyes quickly redden then, to which Merina took notice and then silently told him without words to lower his weapon to her. He sighed and did as he was told as Mommy now gasped slightly in pain as the chains vanished from her feet first, then her wrists as she fell with a small thud to the ground without Malice's support on catching her.

I quickly rushed to my Mommy before Merina could say anything, but I didn't see the understanding look on her face as I checked Mommy all over, causing her to blush as it was me checking on her this time instead of her doing so to me.

"Mistress, so it is true then?" Merina looked to Malice before looking to me and my Mommy as she now simply sighed and nodded, and looked to Malice with a sad smile on her features, "Yes. I am no longer number four as per agreement of the duel. So you may as well tell my former master, I found My Other-Half finally... Once more." He nodded solemnly with him once again looking at both Mommy and I, before sighing with him now looking at Merina then; a somewhat firm look on his face as he then stated to her, not knowing I was listening as well as Mommy, though her concerns was mostly on me. "So if we encounter one another again... We will be enemy's then, Former Mistress?" Merina sighed again and just nodded.

It was pure silence until he sighed then to himself, and now summoned a portal while dismissing the dagger into a dark-like mist. He bowed then to Merina as both my Mommy and I was confused until we widened our eyes as Malice stated sadly, looking upwards while bowing to Merina with a somewhat sad frown on his face, "It has been a honor serving you, former Shadowlord Number Four. I do hope whoever takes your place though, shows compassion as you did to your troops." Malice rose from his bow, and turned quickly and then left through the portal, and it vanished as such.

Merina then looked to me sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head as I now helped my Mommy up, and before she could say anything Merina was suddenly tackled by Mia as the others finally showed themselves. She had Merina cuffed her hands with her own behind her back as Merina merely grunted from the force of being shoved onto the ground, and Mia then looked to me and also stated in concern on her face, "You alright Princess?" I blushed as my Mommy had a sly smile from looking at my face, but it went away as she left me to handle it, as she went to Aeroza who was concerned for a few moments until his and the others eyes widened at what she was describing my fight, and other details.

I noticed now though I was back into my normal clothes, but saw near my heart a strange medal of sorts, and when I touched it felt sensitive as if it was a part of my own skin, but wasn't as it easily came off, and I had it in my hands now after carefully looking at it. It looked like Grandpa's symbol he has on his cape as the image: A bird and a dragon were side by side, the bird had a sword in one claw as well as the dragon in its own. The bird had an emerald eye as the dragon had a ruby one, and they seem to be peaceful to one another, and there were ancient words of sorts around the entire thing as it was a circle-shaped medal about the size of a baseball.

I finally responded after looking at the medal for a while to Mia, who I noticed both looking at me in concern, but in slight pain with Merina even though I did raise my eyebrow at her, "I'm fine Mia; It's just that you have my new mate on the ground." She had a wide-eyed look as Merina held in a pained laugh from her face as Mia now got up off Merina, and just glared at her, not forgiving her though for kidnapping me and my Mommy.

Merina now brushed herself off with her hands as she also did a mock-glare at Mia, who huffed and turned with her arms crossed. I was about to say something until I was now hugged by April who began checking me over, but noticed I grew somewhat in height for some reason, but kept it to herself, then everyone came over with somewhat looks of sorts as they gazed at Merina, who was looking down now as she knew from what she overheard from them all before coming over, was about her.

"So it would seem one of your Natural Soulbounds is unlocked, my dear Granddaughter?" Questioned Grandpa to me, to which I unknowingly blushed and quickly nodded as he looked at Merina with a somewhat dazed look, as if he knew her from somewhere before the look was lost, and then asked her, coming to Merina with his hand now on her shoulder, making her look to him in surprise as he just smiled small, "So I am glad your now a part of our family, Merina. So treat her right, and it will be all good OK?" He also from what I thought unlike the others, seem to be speaking to her with his mind, as her eyes widened briefly for some reason, but nodded as he patted gently on her shoulder his hands were on, and simply stated 'Good' before turning to us.

"Let's get out of here, we have a long journey back to the academy to settle things before we have to head to your world April," Grandpa began looking at Mia, who had wide eyes as I looked to him as well as mostly everyone as he then finished, giving off a mirth-like gleam in his eyes and now laughed slightly, "We might be able to catch-up some things as well from what I have planned if your Headmaster Eon, has anything to agree with as I need to speak with him on something."

I was told by Grandpa he was able to unite the Z-Fighter's or whoever they were, and send them back to his world for some time, and when I asked why he sadly told us somehow the world rejected them, and is now covered in a shadow-like veil of darkness.

Grandpa also stated to my minor shock as I looked to my newer mate, she will have to head back as well to his world he made, stunning the others as they didn't think he could do something as such, and stay there for the time being. Though the Z-Fighter's I learned even before the Academy; was within that one month of healing as from what I slightly understood, I was going to train at some point and time on their world later on, yet he would introduce me to them first as well as other things. But he said I wasn't quite ready, as I still need to control my power before any training from them, can happen.

Later on as we finally docked, I notice the others were not only tired, but also exhausted and somewhat relieved to get off this isle as the missions were done. Since Grandpa was still in charge, he told us to simply find a room and then sleep as it would take us nearly six or so hours to arrive at the Academy.

I quickly passed out after, not noticing my body glowing a blue-green color all over as I slept. As I went through to what I can describe as I didn't feel it at all when it happened, a new change... So to speak.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; The relaxation area of Flynn's Flyship:_**

Merina sighed now to herself as she still pondered her entire life before, after and current slightly. She now blushed then as Merina knew she is now fully whole once more. Her new soulmate was now resting in her quarters to which the Ex-Shadowlord can feel from her own heart, and kept looking as it was night now was showing some stars that were visible in the sky, with a few clouds.

Merina sighed again and then inwardly thought to herself, her legs now placed near her chest and her arms closing around them as Merina sighed thrice more. _I never thought after being alive once again by my former friend... or Master, that I get to have a second chance of having a Soulmate again. Especially since it was blocked for some reason or other._ Merina sighed one last time as she looked at the view still, and then jumped briefly as a random hand was on her right-shoulder, and Merina looked with trying to keep her composure right.

Merina saw it was only Aeroza, her soulmates mother, and cousin.

April O'Neil and Sunset Shimmer gave the other girl a sheepish look, and Aeroza only gave her a uncertain one before motioning for them to sit near her, to which Merina nodded as she then looked back to the view of the sky. April sat near Sunset on a spare double seat, and Aeroza sat near Merina, who was uncertain as she knew what he might be thinking, and sighed as she looked to him with a uncertain look of her own of course, "If you anything to ask, just get it out Aeroza."

He looked somewhat surprised at Merina's somewhat blunt statement, then nodded once as he then rubbed the back of his head, before getting a solemn look on his face to which both Sunset and April noticed, and then asked Merina gently as if he didn't know if it was the right time or not to do so. "So **he** brought you back to life I presume?"

Merina then looked to him carefully for a moment before nodding a single yes without words and then back to viewing the sky as she then stated to him, also seeing the two girls looked confused as well from what he asked her, "Yes. He was able to find a way to get my soul out of purgatory, to which I was sent, Aeroza, by that king after…" he just nodded still with that look on his face, with understanding in his eyes as tears now came to Merina, confusing even more the two girls as he gave them a look for a moment before considering his options, and now sighed as he then looked to the two, now comforting Merina. "The person who brought her back is the one she mentioned, Sunset, if you recall telling us, as well what her position Merina was formerly as, correct?"

Sunset had eyes of understanding now as they were wide, and she did a slow nod at him, and April looked like she understood a few moments after with her eyes widen with the same idea, and her crystal glowing briefly to which he noticed before fading back to normal as he sighed again, still comforting Merina who was now crying on his shoulder silently knowing he had to say what needed to be said. "She is one of my long-lost friends I had to watch die before my very eyes, as well as her former mate; who sad to say wasn't so lucky back then as she was."

April had a look of sympathy even though she didn't understand what he meant, as well as Sunset, as he sighed again and then began to tell them something from his past that involved Merina, who braced herself as her own memories from Merina's own nightmares she kept living began to creep-up on her, but pushed them to the side as he talked to the two teen girls.

"As you know I am very ancient in age; you two, and so happens to be Merina here, even though I feel she has been brought back only ten years ago. Back then my old world was at war with a tyrant king that was created by the tainted darkness itself from an old god, which was sealed away in a temple on our moon for eons without us knowing, as the history to the event was kept in lock and key by even me until I discovered it after I also dealt with my… enemy before having to be forced to leave as the darkness took over Harmonis, not before I gathered everything knowledgeable, and everything else needed to preserve my race, my people, as I was blessed and cursed with immortality." Aeroza sighed as he continued, seeing he got the two's attention as he is briefly sharing some of his past, but comforted his long-lost friend as Merina now shivered, knowing what was to come from his own words. "It was a year before that kings defeat as it was not by my hand but my eldest brother's, Sameen, that we had to face the tyrant at one of his secret bases. Said man was performing experiments with innocent civilians as well as captured soldiers, trying to create a perfect weapon of sorts as well as a hidden army to use against us. My team mates and I, who included Merina, and her former mate known as Malas Highwind, were able to save their lives. But they were too far into from what he done to them. So afterwards, left off from the world in cryo-stasis. So as we were fighting him, Malas decided enough was enough, and charged at him head-on with my and Merina's quick protests, and he quickly drew his tainted blade and then sadly sliced him in half, leaving him in minor shock at first before screaming as he was sent into a rune on the blade itself, killing him instantly and also healing the tyrant at full health and slight power, and sent his soul into a ritual that he intended on using most of the failed, yet somewhat successful experiments he dubbed onto. I held Merina as I am now, but standing as she cried and felt half of herself was now permanently gone, and I felt it as well as the ritual performed required a pure-soul from anyone, and causes them to not be allowed to live once again as the price."

Aeroza had his eyes closed as both Sunset and April gasped at this, and he sadly continued, giving Merina a look to ask to continue. Merina hesitated before nodding a small yes and sighed as he did so, "Once the ritual activated, he opened the world known as a dimension thought to have been placed as a myth to our race, but it wasn't as my team and I saw the very depths of Hell itself open via a portal from where the spell circle was placed, and he simply thrusted his hand out to it itself and gathered a box of sorts, to which we were stunned as it was the property of Dalaminus, otherwise known as the Demonic Orb of Chaos of Balance. It was for those related to demons, related by chaos itself. He crushed it as it then went into him, and took the power or half of it as the rest went away somewhere to another world for the true one to truly wield said power. He glared at us and then smirked quickly as he pointed at me, not knowing it was intended at Merina as he laughed, and I yelped at being startled as Merina had a fearful look on her face. He then gripped her by the neck when she appeared by a flash of tainted light to the front of him. He began to place her near the pit's opening, seeing her look down and seeing her as well as my teammates, pale to what Merina saw back then and began to struggle in her grip as his true intentions was clear now from the wicked gleam in his eyes, and he silently let her go as I was almost to her, but missed. Merina fell and before I could grab her as she called out my name, it closed-up quickly as it was summoned, and the spell circle was burned and not to be able to be read as I knew then Merina died when it closed."

He opened his eyes as he saw some tears forming on both the teen girls faces, and sighed as he briefly looked to Merina, and then stated to them with grief somewhat in his voice, "After that it was a mystery as only ten years ago... I felt her alive somehow; Knowing something must have been done to bring Merina back among the world of the living once more, fully alive, as I felt my Sister-Bond with her was now renewed."

Merina then looked to Aeroza as she noticed a lone tear fell from his face, and moved his chin to look at her somewhat redden eyes from crying and now stated with a soft smile, even though her eyes showed somewhat horrors of her time from former memories there to him, "You don't need to cry brother. He was still in there and found out how to bring me back, but at a price as being his number four. So it wasn't your fault you lost us, myself, and my former mate that day." Merina than gave him a mirthful look in her eyes to which he noticed as well as the other two as Merina now tried to make a small joke to him, pulling back slightly from Aeroza's grasp as she sat-up somewhat in her spot. "Of course I think now I should call you in-law now as we are truly family, as eventually, I have to bond with your granddaughter as her mate-wife in her later years." He grinned slowly in reassurance as the two teen girls once more were confused again, by the terms.

Aeroza looked to them and then mouthed later on to them as they nodded in understanding as it was silence for a few moments, until Sunset and the others yawned besides Aeroza, as he doesn't need to sleep at all unless he desires to, and just nodded sagely to them all as he carefully stood, helping Merina up as her legs were now numb from being to her chest most of the time, and gave her renewed energy into her legs, to which she was thankful and he now stated to the three carefully seeing it was late into the night now. "I suggest you girls get to bed now, otherwise you might regret it later on." He then paused as he also smirked at the three, a dazed look somewhat on his face, as he had a brief vision of something and then stated to them, "Expect a surprise tomorrow. As by morning, we are at the academy an hour later."

This confused all three girls at once, and pondered this as they went to a shared room together, and simply said nothing as April and Sunset digested what Aeroza told them about Merina's brief history as they passed out, as well as Merina, but not at this moment as Merina left a note for Lucy to have from her explaining why she had to head back to her grandfather's world for some time, and left before dawn hit.

They didn't began knowing at all he was right about the next day.

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV, In her cabin in the morning:_**

I woke up with a brief yawn and quickly stretched or a few moments, but I felt strangely weird and also heavy as if, I was a sack of flour or two; but shrugged inwardly with also not noticing anything at all, as I was still sleepy.

I then began heading to the bathroom as I felt I needed to wash my face with cold water, as we were told by Flynn himself that the cabins had their own bathroom chambers so anyone doesn't have to fight over a single one, like last time.

I now turned the facet on, also not noticing I can reach it slightly better now, and cupped my hands with cold water while I splashed my own face and my tail waving behind me lazily as well. Though when I looked up it took me a few moments to see myself.

I blinked a couple of times and now shouted loudly in minor shock after quickly waking up at this, almost toppling over as I now tripped on my tail, and landed harshly on my bum; rubbing it slightly in brief pain as it was very loud to wake anyone near my cabin. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?"

My bathroom door was quickly opened and I saw my shocked Mommy looking at me carefully as if seeing things, and closed her eyes with her then counting I think in her head as I saw her scrunching up her face, and then opened them as Mommy still saw me, making me give her a confused look to her and she now hesitantly asked me, now helping me up as well as I noticed I was near her shoulders now in height from my head in inches, "Lucy, is-is that you?"

I gave her an even more confused look, and stated slightly as well to her confusedly, "Mommy of course it's me, why you ask?" I didn't even noticed my voice sounded different as well, from what I heard... my voice was slightly older and somewhat sweet; mixed with being like my original accent.

Mommy now sighed as she turned me around to see myself, or what appears to be myself in the mirror as she stated in a concern tone to me, "That's why Lucy, you don't look like a eight year old anymore. More like someone older than they are."

Mommy was right as I do felt different as I saw my outfit changed to match my new growth as I was indeed tall as I was under the height of my Mommy's shoulders, my tail now wrapping around my waist like a belt again as I saw I had some curves, to which I inwardly thought to myself without thinking as well that I was still developing, and I had my muscle mass like I did before, but it made me look… sleek and somewhat fit I think. I also noticed as I saw two somewhat large lumps on my chest, since they looked to be as big two grapefruits... well to me they were, but they were slightly more then average from what I can see for a girl at my now physical age. Though that is also one of my favorite fruits in the mornings if I get a chance to have some.

I then poked them curiously now as Mommy noticed and blushed at my innocent grabbing of them, and looked to her curiously and before she could say anything, Grandpa showed up with a look of understanding on his features as he took me in from head to toe. "So the elixir changed her like it stated, and fused her bloodlines together all at once... Well most of them anyways from what I can tell."

I was confused but I saw Mommy's look of understanding as she now escorted me out of the bathroom, even though I was somewhat sweaty for some reason and sat me on my bed by her hands with mine. I was confused and also scared at what is currently happening to me. They both saw my fearful expression on my face, and they both then gave me soft looks before Grandpa stated to me, surprising them both as my tears were light-blue instead of normal; with brief looks of wonder as to this, not knowing this has already happened with April back at Kaos's castle.

Grandpa then began wiping my eyes gently from a summoned handkerchief, but as if it was going to be hard for me to understand. "Lucy, that blue liquid that was splashed on you yesterday... Changed you and made you look older, but your still eight years old; going on nine, my dear."

I looked to him shocked as I felt the lumps move only slightly, and I was still curious as I grabbed them again and also moved them somewhat, not noticing my Mommy blush even redder and Grandpa's hidden laughter at my innocent doings. To save my Mommy's and my now embarrassed face, he then begin to explain some things to me as well as Mommy, when he let her of course, and let's say when it was at least the thirty minute mark, I was blushing like crazy.

From what he explained my body was to that of a eleven or twelve year old form to both his, and from what he sensed: the Saiyan bloodlines fusing together as one, as well as the Siren in me to both my and Mommy's surprise.

He also stated my powers from them all, was still like it was, but more controlled even better; thinking that elixir might have done something useful to me. Grandpa even stated the others might indeed be surprised at my new look, but understanding as he told them all an hour earlier, letting me sleep in as they didn't know what effects the elixir could have on my body.

My Mommy within moments though plugged her nose up with her two fingers afterwards, to which I noticed and she then simply stated to me kindly, yet firmly, pointing to the bathroom after finally having enough of smelling my bad stench. "Now go get a bath Lucy, so you smell better. Otherwise you might not be coming out till you do." I pouted slightly at her, but nodded as she then helped gathered some towels and soap for me to use from her own stash as I didn't own any kind and placed them down on the sink. Mommy smiled briefly at me and then closed the door. I heard them briefly talking, but I wasn't concerned at the moment as I got undressed in front of the mirror, and noticed my body fully now in slight wonder. Slightly touching it as well.

I saw I had no fat on me at all, and I only saw some lean muscles showing instead; including my abs as I saw a six-pack slightly forming from what Grandpa stated was my Saiyan heritage that caused me to have muscles showing at my current age-based form. My tail was waving back and forth, still the very same color as it was before, and I noticed my hair was silkier, and a lot smoother then ever as I touched it. I also saw... my genders from the explanation back in the room from both of them, was slightly bigger, but no hair at all over my body, for Grandpa's heritage for females that is from what he mentioned. I also saw my chest, or what he referred to as… breasts, were firm yet soft as they said to my Mommy's horror at Grandpa for saying as such as they were a large C-Cups going on D-Cup range as well as saying from him that I didn't need a bra… Whatever that was to use, yet they seem somewhat sensitive as well in the front, making me gasp slightly out as I kept that at the back of my mind. I also saw I had good curves like Mommy slightly, mixed with all of this from my hips and legs, as they too also show a mixture of perfect muscle tone, like the rest of my body.

I sighed as I got around and got a shower by myself from what Mommy told me to do.

When I got done, and got changed back into my now clean outfit as Grandpa enchanted all my clothes for self-cleaning, as well as self-growing so I didn't have to get new clothes unless I wanted to. I felt somewhat nervous as I knew the others might gap at me now, but I placed a somewhat brave-enough face on and walked out of the bathroom, and went with Mommy with her also comforting me, to the dining hall of the Flyship.

I paused as I heard some laughter as well chatter by mostly everyone in the place, and now gave Mommy a look stating to her without words: do I have to go out there. Mommy hesitated, and then nodded as she grasped my hands gently as possible and now stated softly as well, seeing Grandpa heading out before us as to give us some time to do so. "We will go out together as mother and daughter Lucy; I have your back OK?"

I nodded hesitantly back to her, still not sure if the others might accept my new looks or not and I then gulped small as we then came into plain view as the chatter and stuff from everyone suddenly stopped.

I had my eyes closed the entire time for a few minutes as I heard nothing but shocked gasps from some of my friends and a few other Skylanders, mostly my mates as well as I tried to get that term out of my head, but it wouldn't for some reason.

When I opened my eyes then I saw to what looked to be both of understanding on most of their faces and some with still hidden shock to them.

Mommy now led me as she understood my hesitation from all the stares to my new form that is, led me to a seat next to Star, who understood as from yesterday's warning from Grandpa, and simply smiled at me. I didn't see Merina though to my confusion, and Grandpa gave me the note as I read it, I had a sad look, but understood it as I secretly placed it into my pocket for now, as later I would place it into my backpack for safer keeping.

After breakfast though we arrived back at the Academy, and I was quickly brought to Master Eon as he once he saw my new form, had a minor look of surprise in his eyes yet understanding as he saw the vials of bottles I kept, but was confused by the glowing green ones as if he hasn't seen them before at all. When he had the one bottle that once contained the liquid that changed my looks to make me older, there was brief discussions as I sat awkwardly in a chair, as most of it was about my new look.

There were other things to which I didn't hear as I began doodling with some paper and a drawing pencil that Master Eon gave me to use at this moment, and my Mommy and a few others as well as most of the Skylanders were near me, surprised at my drawing skills as I drew something I didn't know about once more, but added with colored pencils this time. I also didn't notice my Mommy blush slightly at my finished drawing, as she was also stunned as well.

It was Mommy as she is right now, wearing a bracelet on her left hand she took a curious look at first, but realizing she was kissing my Aunt Adagio with them both having a lovers look on both of their faces. They were also wearing white dresses of sorts as well. She asked me, almost not as well from her hidden shock as Mommy looked to me as I began to doddle again, "Lucy, why did you draw me and your aunt… kissing?"

I briefly looked-up from my next drawing as she saw my eyes were glazed, shrugging as I continued without words, making her look at me as well as a few others in concern as Mommy tried to get my attention, but I kept ignoring her as I kept drawing after drawing random pictures as I kept having these sudden flashes over within my eyes.

I don't know how long I was drawing until I jumped slightly, my glazed eyes now normal as it was Grandpa who looked at them all in astonishment as so did a few others as it has been at least twenty minutes, giving me a knowing look on his face as he asked me carefully, "Lucy, did you draw something you saw or what felt was right?" I was confused and shrugged as he was concerned at this, and saw one of the pictures with wide eyes as he quickly grabbed it and looked at it carefully. He didn't noticed my Aunt Jewels grabbed another one to her wide eyes quickly as well, and folded it carefully into her robes before anyone took notice.

The picture Grandpa had was me on an altar of sorts, but the location was unknown as blood-red runes also showed on my free-non-tattooed arm and body, which I drawn them glowing briefly, and I looked the way I am in the picture. I also drew a dragon-like person with a golden crown of sorts on his head near me as it seemed like he was chanting something. Also behind him if you look close enough from my small details, it was my Mommy, April, and a few familiar faces chained to the wall behind me as well as the dragon man, looking at me with wide-concerned filed eyes.

Grandpa looked carefully at me, folding the paper gently as he would need to study this for some reason as he also gathered the other papers I drawn to the total of at least ten other pages of my drawings I did, but kept my Mommy and Aunt Adagio's picture alone as that was the first one I did, and gave it to her as she was surprised and took it hesitantly as Mommy too folded it and placed it into her jeans pocket. "Lucy, what you just did was drawing the future, so to speak my dear."

I gaped at him as well as the others, making my cousin look briefly to the crystal thing around her neck to confirm something, to which she had wide-eyes for as she looked at me. He nodded as if I needed proof, and took one of the pages out of his cloak carefully, and handed it to me, seeing it was mostly everyone here seeing Grandpa handing me the exact same paper to me, which I was wide eyed for as I looked to him. "Now others may call this gift known as the 'future sight' a gift Lucy, but to others it is a curse as it only appears when it wants to, not when you wanted it to as it is a part of your magic as well as yourself. I however had many years to perfect the trick to allow me to see both futures or a non-changing one of others."

I nodded as I understood, he gave us a look as Master Eon then told us when we all looked to him now, clasping his hands behind his back with a gentle smile on his face, "Now I think it is time we send you back to the world you came from," he carefully looked to each of us as to some of his Skylanders with a hidden look in his eyes, and finished, "please follow me to a certain room meant for this kind of travel, as it was kept entirely secret on purpose."

We all got up as well as the current Skylanders with us and our belongings from what Grandpa stated, was already sent back to Ninja City. Of course this amused my cousin at the name of her world of course, as well as the turtles. Though the Skylanders too followed us curiously as they thought Master Eon might send them off, but he motioned them to come with.

We came to the laboratory within the library itself as he was doing something before our arrival and stuff, well another portion to the library from what Mia and Spyro stated to us, and pulled a book that was labeled "Inter-dimensional Travels" and a door opened inwardly by the bookshelves going back and then lowering downwards. We all then entered a hidden room of sorts after traveling upwards by stairs as it had a gateway of sorts, like I saw in that series my former Uncle Vernon secretly watched, Stargate it was called as instead of a metallic color, it was pure-green with glowing blue runes.

We all now gathered as he then smiled and went to the side of the gateway, and pushed something to cause a panel to appear, and Master Eon then pushed a few buttons as the gateway inwardly imploded instead I saw on the show that it does outwardly, and the same blue-like portal appeared. I touched it before the others could say anything to me as I was near it, and it felt like water, but not as such as it was both hot and cold; like an air-based liquid of sorts, and energized by magic.

"I already knew you might be curious enough to simply touch the portal first my dear, but please next time, remember if you placed your entire arm in, you might have been pulled into the gate, lost for a while and returned with something behind you as it is a side effect of the gate, as it happened once." I gulped briefly at that, and backed up in minor fear as he chuckled, and then touched the console on the sides once more. The portal wavered slightly as it then showed the turtle's lair.

I now gaped as well as the others as he simply smiled and motioned for us to go into it, which I gulped again as I didn't know what might happen, but April being nice, handed me finally my backpack as earlier it re-showed to Grandpa's amusement and explained to me it was like a inanimate-pet of sorts, to my confused look yet he shrugged as I asked him why.

With my grateful look to April, I was shoved by her also as she just smirked behind me at my complaining. April as well as the others then went as well as Grandpa giving Master Eon a look from what I saw quickly before I was plummeting up, down, sideways and loop-de-loops.

* * *

I was now back in their lair; landing on my butt and rubbing it slightly, then I felt something strange and felt a urge… to quickly get up to which I did very fast. The others landed on top of each other in a small pile, making me laugh but stopped as I then sheepishly grinned from their looks to me. Grandpa came through calmly as if it was a natural occurrence with him.

I was about to ask something until the portal shimmered briefly then as Mia, Hex, and a few other Skylanders which I didn't know yet as well as both Spyro and Stealth Elf came out, My Aunt Gem also did as well as her team of Doom Raiders, and the portal shut-off as it vanished. They landed on their own larger pile besides the others as I then laughed loudly and then pointed as I now couldn't hold in my happiness in anymore as they too gave me a look before laughing at their predicament themselves as well as the others.

Eventually after laughing a few moments, we helped each other up, and Grandpa was about to say something even more as a portal appeared above him as he slowly looked up, and got tackled from above by Rosa and Lillie, and my Mommy's… twin? Grandpa grumbled something as they helped each other up, as well as himself, making me look to the other girl who looked slightly like my Mommy, and to her and back in confusion, my tail forming a hook-like line to even show that as well.

It was that time Master Splinter came out of his Dojo, paused briefly as he was holding a cup of Rosemary Tea in his paws and saw mostly everyone, and saw my new aged-up form as well. He held up his hand before anyone could say anything as Aunt Amy and Uncle Shadow showed up as they too paused before Master Splinter stated to everyone to himself loudly, "I do not even think I want to know at the moment, please, and simply enjoy yourselves." He turned back around and went back to his room.

The portal as it still up, then spit out another girl that somewhat resembles Mommy as she almost tripped over herself, and she looked as not only I, but everyone looked to her now as she was sheepish. I recently learned she used to be a Nobody or what Grandpa said she used to be, but when she was formed she gained a heart herself after being formed back then. I didn't know the full story about her, but I liked her as she is funny and has funny ideas on pranks and stuff. She was tired though as Mia being nice as she is, led her to a spare room that Mommy was sleeping earlier on and it was then silent.

It was awkward silence as we then all laughed as Aunt Amy simply gawked at me now after the arrival of my other new aunt, before coming up with a look on her face, looking at me all over as she looked harshly at the others noticing a dark-like aura surrounding her form making mostly everyone she knew currently gulp as she got a hammer out of her subspace, and stated firmly to them, "What happened to my niece?!"

My Mommy then explained as well as Grandpa as mostly everyone went their own ways to certain parts of the lair; even though it was slightly crowded, they made it work as I saw my Aunt Jewels and her team chatting away with Donny and Leo, as well as Karai from certain topics from them being mostly old tales and stuff. Raph and Mikey were competing against both Spyro and Mia with her returning back after helping my new aunt as they were using controllers that were modified slightly for their use on a video-game I didn't know about from the large screen.

The others were in the other part of the lair simply on the ground, chatting away, and both Mommy and I, her first twin, Grandpa, April, and Master Splinter were in his Dojo now. I was slightly surprised as it was like a chamber for Japanese people. Aunt Amy was back after we were simply relaxing for at least a half-hour with Pizza which she somehow bought without complaints by the pizza place the turtles said was the best in New York and served their boxes they wanted before coming into the kitchen with us as well as Uncle Shadow.

Lillie and Rosa though were currently drawing something on a couple of pieces of spare paper we had.

My Pokémon team… well mostly Zane that was out, was currently enjoying some human food for once as he had Human DNA in him to do so, to which he refuses to explain as to why that is still. I began to eat my slice, which was a three-cheese stuffed-crust pizza, which was one of my favorites as we ate; they were making small talk to each other to which I tuned them out. Master Splinter before we arrived, had a table all ready for us for some reason, as if he expected the number of others entering his chambers to do things.

I paid attention though when my name was called by my Mommy, making me look to her confusedly as she looked humored as well as mostly everyone at the table, knowing I was enjoying my pizza very badly. "Lucy, I asked if you OK?" Mommy asked me again and I simply nodded, gulping slightly as I grabbed my sixth slice of my entire box of pizza, grinning as well as I answered her with a slight look on my face as well, "I'm fine Mommy, why you ask…" I looked at my body seeing if there was something wrong and then back to her confused, tilting my head as I did so, "Is there something on me, because I can't tell at all?" She sweat dropped at my words as well as Uncle Shadow, April and Aunt Amy was keeping their laughter in as Master Splinter gave a small smile at this as did Grandpa at me.

Grandpa now placed a hand on my shoulder near him as he was also near me at the table, and simply shook his head slightly as he then told me in humor slightly from his voice, "Nothing Lucy, it's just you're eating your pizza as if, it was the last thing you tasted." I gulped the bite I was chewing down my throat as I pondered it for a moment, and then answered truthfully with a sheepish look on my face, with a hint of red as well on my cheeks, "It's just better than the other pizza's I had back home. I don't know why though, but it's the best one I had."

Mommy nodded as she knew the pizza I was eating was indeed my favorite kind, and it was rare for me to eat it as I had to maintain a healthy weight after we as well as the rest discovered I was still underweight for some reason, and had to go on a diet that would allow me to get it back easily.

Mommy though had a look though as she looked to her current twin... or her triplet that is, with the other still passed out from what she mumbled when we tried to wake her to eat, too much training or whatever she said, who kept looking at me mostly sometimes before listening at the small talk April and Aunt Amy did at some of their adventures, to which I didn't notice.

Mommy though finally decided on something, grabbing my hand while also making me then turn to her as I was listening about how Aunt Amy and Uncle Shadow one time had to be forced to team-up to deal with a lame plan by Eggman, I think his name was, and gave a 'what-up' look. Mommy simply motioned her head to her twin and smiled as she then stated, making her twin jump as she was only listening to their conversations like I was. "Lucy, I would like you to finally meet my other twin sister, and your other Aunt, Lunara Shimmer."

I gaped at my new Aunt, who was sheepish as she slightly looked like my Mommy, but looked… demonic slightly as she shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal at all, and smiled at me softly. She reached over from the other side of the table and I did as well, feeling her skin was somewhat hot yet smooth from her somewhat clawed hands, and I grinned softly to her as I said, "Nice to meet you Aunt Lunara. I'm Lucy." She nodded calmly and then grinned looking at my Mommy for a moment before looking to me as she stated her name as well, "Likewise Lucy, I'm your Aunt Lunara. It would seem you somehow… aged-up since the last time I saw you. I still can't believe you were affected by that elixir of sorts."

I only nodded as I now grabbed my chest, making Master Splinter look uncomfortable, but knew I was still getting used to my body still as well as Grandpa while I then placed my hands on my lap now, my tail waving lazily back and forth as I also told her sheepishly; with a hint of despair, to which my Mommy noticed, "I know what you mean Auntie, I still have to get used to these lumps on me a lot. I don't understand why girls have these at all."

Aunt Lunara almost choked on her drink she was now drinking as well as April, as she patted her own chest slightly to not actually choke on her drink at my strange statement. I didn't notice the looks Aunt Amy gave Mommy as if in silent agreement to them for later though as I then frowned as Uncle Shadow actually laughed at this. We all looked to him, I especially since he hardly laughs, even to Uncle Discord's jokes. He then went to normal fast as he then gruffly stated to us with a look of his own, crossing his arms to his chest, "What? A guy can't laugh once in a while?" I shrugged as we resumed talking, and I got to know my Aunt Lunara better as well as Aunt Jewels as she heard what I stated, and laughed quietly to herself after excusing herself from her cohorts to join us a bit.

After a while I yawned though, my body was slightly tired as they noticed, and my Mommy softly smiled at me as she excused herself and carefully escorted me to our room we were sharing, and I noticed my clothes here also were enchanted by Grandpa to grow with me now as well. She then tucked me in after I changed into my PJ's; even though I was like this now, I was still a little girl age-wise from what she recalled as well as mentally, and kissed me on the head.

But before she could leave, I asked her to wait, to which she paused and did so by briefly looking behind her right-shoulder to me as I had a fearful expression, to which she grew concerned as I then asked her kindly, "Mommy, can you leave the light on please?" She was confused at this fear I was showing, but did as I asked as she was about to turn the switch off when she left.

I softly smiled at her as she did as well to me then, and told me to get some rest, and I did as I quickly passed out.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV, The Realm of Dragons' base:_**

The entities within this realm were still preparing for war as they sharpened their weapons they mostly use; to which was large axes, and broad swords since they not only have strength to use them as such, but flexibility from their teachings as such as well. Each warrior though wore plated armor that slightly matched one another, and on each left-shoulder was the symbol of who they were loyal to, their king, as they were part of his forces.

The king as such looked at his army, proudly he might add as Moros then suddenly appeared besides him, looking to his lord briefly before looking at the largest army to date as of yet. "My Lord, they have returned again within an hour, from what I sensed. Also the girl… aged-up somehow within that time-frame, and there are more others within their lair now."

The king paused as he turned to look slightly to Moros as he pondered this information he was told by him, and then grinned slowly with his teeth showing and then stated firmly to him, his grin never leaving his face as he stated to him carefully as well. "Moros, gather a small feet, and go test them out. I want to know what I might be dealing with, and you must only observe, not act, as you have not yet been discovered by anyone as of yet. Also choose when the time is right to do so, do I make myself clear?" Moros quickly nodded as he took off, leaving the king to pause and look forward as he then stated calmly in the room now, him leaning on the balcony made from stone he was laying on with his arms. "You can come out; It is safe to discuss things at this time."

A cloaked figure then showed himself, coming besides the left side of the king as he too did the same pose, looking at the army below as he then briefly turned his head to the king himself and asked in curiosity, with a somewhat deep male voice in his mid-twenties, "So I see you have your army prepared to invade that world as we discussed then?" The king nodded as he briefly looked to the other person, before looking at his army in small pride and stated, "These are the best of what my forces produced in short notice as well as trained within years of battles as such."

The cloaked male just nodded his head at him before looking at the army, and then stated a question to the king, making the king look to him for a few moments in slight confusion, "So I heard from your servant… The girl aged somehow, correct?" The king nodded as he pondered and then grew wide-eyes at him, noticing the glowing mixed colored amber and blood-red eyes under the hood as he stated in astounded shock, "You did that then?!"

The cloaked figure nodded as he then removed his hood to reveal indeed a man in his mid-twenties as he had slick-copper-based hair with a slit of sorts under his forehead, as if it was concealing something within it, and sharp teeth like a sharks slightly in front, and behind him, normal teeth as he grinned at him, looking sheepish as he rubbed his head now as he responded to the kings outburst. His mixed colored red and amber eyes in mirth, "Yes, but it was under orders by my Leader to do so." The king nodded at this answer as they looked at the horizon with them seeing flying drakes that were also armored, being ridden by the normal warriors as they carried form chains, cargo and such.

The person now then told him something with a serious look on his face, turning to his partner of sorts as per agreement they made a while back, "You know that my tasks are going to be carried out soon, as such your ritual for the girl has better be ready by then." The king looked to him in both curiosity and slight confusion as he asked the man, "It will be that soon then for your world's army to come out then?" The man nodded as the king sighed and then grinned while chuckling at him and then stated with mirth in his tone, "If I didn't witness it myself, I wouldn't have signed up otherwise Pareem. Though tell me," the king began to ask, leaning so he was truly looking at the person now dubbed Pareem, to which he also looked to the king sitting slightly up now, "Would they be involved as well, the turtle's enemy, the Kraang to truly assist us?"

Pareem nodded as he held a pink-like heart-shaped crystal which pulsed slightly in darkness for a few moments before resuming its pink color as he grinned wickedly now as did the king as Pareem stated to him before finally leaving to head back to his base of sorts, "Of course. I wouldn't of use this control crystal on the head one, if I didn't." They both laughed as the plan was slowly, but surely coming into fruition, but they knew it would take a while to do so.

Roars of dragons shouting and swords and axes clashing from spars sounded as Pareem left.

The king merely watched his armies in overwhelmed pride, though wondered why a Shadowlord as such as Pareem as he was titled number three of  his master he states he serves, wanted the girl as such after the ritual. He merely shrugged as he then went to rest for a while, needing sleep for the upcoming fight he plans to join later on if they are deemed worthy adversary's.

* * *

Well here is chapter eight guys, so sorry for the late on this, as it had to take me a few moments as such to write them down, and then type it up. The reason I kept her true age, yet aged her body up like this for a reason, as she would mostly look like this until she is truly at fourteen years of age. Also with this part, it would be her final part of her powers now like this, as well as her outfits and gear. It might change as when she is a teen truly. I also included a few certain others at the world, but it gets you all to wonder, why Aeroza decided instead of the pony's world, and summoning the sirens along with Maleficent back, to do so and head back instead of staying at the turtle's world? He has his reasons, especially with what he saw form Lucy's drawings she did from her seer sight she didn't know she had, but secretly had for a while now as if only shows up when it was truly time for. It would also make you all wonder where Lillie and the other two were when they went with Aeroza. Well that is truly their very own story to tell in a later date, probably in a flashback.

So later on we will see her grow up in mind as it would be as she enters the tournament to when she heads back to said Wizarding Word from the world her family and them live on, Lost Avalon. But that wont be for quite sometime.

Now here are the numbers:

 **One:** Anyone can guess what that world means? It is dun, dun, dun! The franchise Inuyasha. That's right I added that world to this as a result if you guys read back to what "Picture" April's father pulled out of his wallet.

 **Two:** It is the Harmonian terms to their version of Puberty, but it only lasts overnight as the body go through quick changes, but they remain the way they are in age. It can be forced as will from certain products or chemicals based on the body as it fuses that with said properties. So in terms of Aeroza's race: It's slightly yet not slightly complicated.

Now this is Aeroza signing off till next chapter, peace guys!


	9. The Foot Clan Kidnaps, Enemy Plots Seen

**Author's Announcement:**

Chapter 9 guys! Anyways for those that read this so far: thank you for reading it.

Things take an interesting turn for Lucy and the others as in this chapter as it will be in her POV mostly in this chapter with a few POV switches here and there. Also I might add another POV for the Sirens once more with Maleficent later on or near the end. I just hope you guys like the upcoming chapters to be.

Also to let you guys know, Lucy wont go for romantic things till later-on within the story as sometime after I think I covered some parts of the childhood part for her, will skip all the way to the part where she gets picked by no choice by the cup, from the fourth movie/book if you all recall as such from all the HP Franchises. Of course on that chapter there will be a few flashbacks as well when that happens. As well as a few surprising facts that occurred for the human versions of the elements as well as others, but as an author, I am not going to spoil said facts about that as I have yet to even think as of why it would be (:P).

Warnings: Kidnapping, Brief nudity of main character (Only once), Suggestive themes but not sexual, Annoying villains briefly, and POV Changes for plot

Now here is some useful information here folks:

 _Thoughts_ / **Telepathy**

"Talking"

" **Demon** / **Bad Guy Empowered Speech** "

 ** _Powerful Voices_**

 _"Whispers"_ = Whisper Chat or Snake Speech

Hidden Meanings

"=Pokémon Speech="

" _Spirit Weapon Chats_ " or Za-Nanon Chat

(Number) = At End of Chapter Explained.

Let's resume guys:

(Modified: 5/5/18)

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV, The next day, Within the sewers:_**

I began to wake up slowly since my body was very tired, and even after I went to bed still.

I saw I was currently next to Mommy as she was still sleeping with me also seeing to my amusement that Zera was also sleeping on top of her, knowing Zera would probably make Mommy scared when she does wake-up, and I sighed inwardly at this.

I then briefly looked down at my lumps now, and gently squeezed them briefly before wincing for a few moments at how tender they were; with myself not still being used to my body physically being morphed to this form, yet still my current age; thanks to that strange liquid, of course.

From what Grandpa stated to us last night though before we all hit the hay, said this was indeed permanent for my body and it would slowly develop over the years to come to make me look; as he said it with a mirth-like gleam in his eyes and then again to my family's dire, a goddess amongst the eyes of mortals or so he says, when I finally hit at being fourteen as I go through what I did, a second time as I was fully at this point, developed.

This however, irked my Mommy for some reason yet he merely gave her a sheepish look in silent reply, to that. Of course he wouldn't say anything else as he also had a brief vision of what I would truly look like as such, but kept it to himself as Grandpa also told us that knowing our future might change a lot of things that has yet to happen.

I got up then slowly as to not wake my Mommy, and I headed to the bathroom to take care of business as usual, but when I was slowly waking up still as I went, I then began to slowly notice something new down below. I blinked a few times as I was about to then scream loudly from what I saw, but I quickly placed my hands to my mouth to silence myself.

I was now a boy... Err well... Still a girl for some reason, but I felt fear going through me as well from this. Somehow feeling this might cause me to be considered a freak if not only what the others might think, but my family; if they find out as well.

I began to then dread suddenly as I did do my business, and got around as I then tucked it in between my legs, and also feeling it being there was weird. I was also filled with fear still as well as being skittish now as I quickly froze from seeing my Mommy was up with her eyes still being sleepy, and she noticed I was already awake and looked confused as I was still as a statue in fear over something; in the weird position I placed myself in also. Of course I also saw to lessen my fears yet still scared if she finds out, Zera was hissing at my Mommy in annoyance as she went on my side of the cot that was provided to us by Donny, and went back to sleep. "What's the matter Lucy?" Mommy finally asked me after a few moments of my simply standing there, my feet awkwardly shifting sometimes.

I gulped and since I can trust her, I showed her as Mommy was stunned at first, then she quickly came to me and just pulled my pants back up, and she from my inner surprise truly showed actual concern over me as if, it was my Aunt Petunia who only shown it for a few brief moments and then change suddenly as if something switched and simply told me to leave her alone or be. Like I known all my growing-up slightly with Aunt Petunia, she acted like she was under a spell of sorts, or something else entirely. Not knowing till I do see her to ask her questions when I was older, it was in fact, true.

We then checked to see if anyone else was awake now, and thankfully no one was, from our pure luck that is.

Mommy then gently dragged me to Grandpa's chambers he conjured to our shock as well, with his real name plastered onto said door. His door he had was also made out of some kind of metal Grandpa simply placed on a wall, and when he turned the knob itself, a room showed and told us it was his personal chambers.

Mommy hesitated for a brief second and then gently knocked on the door since some of the others were sleeping in the area as well, which was mostly my cousin and both Irina and Mia, as they slept on some strange clouds Irina created; out of her magic for mostly everyone to sleep on last night, to my awe and their own amusement and shock.

The door then opened and I saw Grandpa was fully awake as if he didn't sleep at all last night, yet still seems to be fully energized and stuff. He also had a knowing look on his face as he quickly escorted us to his chambers.

Grandpa's room was that to a king's bedroom mixed with modernized items for it as such. He also had a king-sized bed with gold and silver bed covers as well as grey sheets, and a metallic bed-frame that was also designed to look like a bird of sorts. Grandpa also had burnt-oak colored dressers, a dark oak desk that was large enough for office meetings with some lab equipment and a strange computer of sorts, and also lamps that was connected to the walls like those European lamps have these days. There was also a painting of a castle that showed a small city around it as it was in the center of the entire city I think, and outside of it was from what I could tell a mountain as well as a forest, and a large lake. Pretty much everything is a mix of being either ancient, modern, and futuristic combined in his personal chambers. This room though was crafted by him after wanting to have free room to himself a few years back, and decided to just make a room for himself, as to why his door when he closes it and turned the knob, easily comes off and goes into his cape Grandpa wears most of the time.

Grandpa looked at us carefully as he only looked to me with his own look being all-knowing still, as if he expected us, and now stated calmly to me, "It is normal Lucy, as I foreseen you being mostly attracted to girls in the future. As to why your… special place changed overnight is being part of my race for females that are attracted as such, to the same gender. If that clears both of your minds easily that is?" I nodded dumbly to him as Mommy had a stern glare as well, making him look to her now as Mommy then firmly stated to him, placing a gentle hand on my shoulders as well while she spoke, "You could of told Lucy last night Aeroza. She was scared yet trusted me from what I could tell; from her body-language, to show me as a result."

Grandpa then sighed as he now went and sat on his bed, looking at us both as if he forgot that; forgot on how insecure and shy I was at times and other things from being abused most of my life as he stated to us both then, "I am truly sorry to you both. For you see: The topic considered rude for females of my race to not have the males to explain as such if they prefer the same gender, until later on; if it is true, as what happened to you Lucy, happens, and they are then told." Needless to say as it was early still in the morning, he told us everything there was to know about it, and I quickly blushed as well as Mommy being red in the face from him telling us that most of my family already knows of those conditions, if they happen. It took though only nine minutes to explain that is to us.

My stomach then decided to growl loudly like it usually does, and they looked to me as they had amused smiles on their faces now, and I blushed again as we then headed out of his chambers, and to the kitchen area. Grandpa quickly snapped his fingers as we then were helping him make breakfast for not only us, but for everyone.

We made enough to feed at least three armies thanks to him creating out of nothing from what I could tell of his powers, plenty of food to do so with his magic to which was also aiding us to make the food in time. Since we were living currently at a city known for being mostly on some different cultures of foods, he created breakfast foods that were all American, Japanese, and English as he wanted me to keep some of that part of me still, despite my wants of not returning there as well as for what I could plainly see on my Mommy's face, as well.

We made together French toast with black-smoked bacon and sausage from the English portion. Dumplings with rice balls and some fried egg rolls with duck sauce and other sauces for the Japanese ones, and scrambled eggs with pancakes, waffles, and what he called for Mikey to try out to see if not only him, but us would love it, a breakfast pizza.

The smell of food was what woke mostly everyone up now, and were then surprised by the display of Grandpa's magic willingly being shown as breakfast was still being prepared in their eyes, but were astonished on how much until they recalled my eating habits and quickly understood.

It was mostly all but silence besides normal small talk amongst everyone but me, as I was still fearful despite of them complimenting both Mommy and I's help with Grandpa today for the meal. I could sense my mates somehow knew yet didn't know why I was fearful in slight amounts, and April just kept giving me brief looks of concern until she was asked or spoken to for conversations, from the others.

After we ate, mostly everyone went and did their own thing except April, myself, Splinter who seems to have a look now with him also gently stroking his beard, Mommy, Karai, and Grandpa. I heard sounds of some of the others training or talking still, or other things as Grandpa looked to Splinter for a few brief moments, and then each of us in turn before saying anything, and then told us to my now red face about why I and Mommy was up, and the girls quickly blushed as a result and Splinter was stunned for a short second, then resumed as if acknowledging this as if it was a common occurrence at times.

"Now you can choose to tell the others yourselves, or wait till later on down the road for this, but I also want to ask if you want to aid in Lucy's training I will be giving her later on." I saw they nod in agreement at this, mostly to themselves as he then looked to me then while smiling briefly with a serious look; as I grew nervous over, as Grandpa then also stated to mostly myself, "Now your training would be using your current form you have, as well as trying to control your powers better. Since you also have magic you will also be learning wandless spells as such from spells based off many franchised video-games, as I placed the spell names on purpose in the game designers heads back then for not only enjoyment, but to let those with magic to test those spells. Of course if Splinter here agrees, I can allow everyone to watch your training as well as let them be involved as such, since you also need training with your weapons in both Normal form, and Bankai form."

I understood what he meant by my powers, as I felt I had little to no control of my actions at most times, when I do get empowered, but I was curious as to where he would be training me.

As I pondered this, Grandpa chuckled as everyone and myself included looked to him to see what was funny, and he simply said then with both mirth in his tone as well as him being all-knowing to me, "I already picked-out the perfect spot to train all-out for Lucy, so no worries as it is indeed out of country as it is on a isle of sorts, with the only signs still being in the waters near the isle. Of course we will train first thing in the afternoon a few days or so from now, Lucy. So I suggest you get enough time to not only prepare, but to understand that your training will be fun, but a lot of hard effort into it." Grandpa then gently got-up from his chair in the kitchen, and bowed briefly to us at once as he then left to his chambers to possibly prepare the next day for me.

It was decided that today; with Splinter's permission of course, to allow most of us to go top-side to do stuff for today as I never seen New York like they have, especially an alternative version of it from this world. So mostly everyone was busy doing their own things, especially Aunt Jewels and her team as I know they are still working on a small project recently made by Grandpa for them; to which I didn't understand still as to what it would be since they are being secretive about it, yet I still talked to them normally most of the time.

April then told us then that maybe it would be best if Mommy would stay as they didn't have anything her size to make her get covered as the people of this world would easily get scared from anything strange like aliens, mutants, and other things. My Mommy though felt to me... disappointed as she quickly realized that she might have to stay out of other people's sight, knowing April was sadly right as her new form might scare others and she might also be dealt with by this worlds as well as other certain worlds from what she was also told when Mommy asked while we had the talk with me and Grandpa, governments and other organizations that deal with this.

So it was mostly me, Karai, April and Aunt Amy as she used a strange device she might ask Tails to use for Mommy to have, and when she showed us what it does, I had my jaw slightly dropped somewhat as well as them looking stunned at her form now.

Aunt Amy now looked human as she was at least the same height as Mommy now, with a better figure then Aunt Amy had from her true form. Aunt Amy also had the same face as Mommy, but with her original eye color and a normal skin tone, with her hair also the same color as to make it natural as well as her outfit was the same as well, but built for humans. "So what you guys think?" Aunt Amy asked us briefly, twirling around in her human-disguise as she also mentioned that it truly changes them to human and back, with all the powers quickly settled into this form as well she originally has, like the strength Aunt Amy secretly knew she had as well as I, as her hammer is really weighed around one ton.

I had awe in my eyes as I looked her over to make her look to me amused at my antics as my Mommy then stated as the other two still had looks of shock, but only minor now on their faces at her, "If it works as it does... You look good for a human teen girl. In fact you look around my age or a few years older." Mommy complemented/stated to Aunt Amy, who only nodded once in agreement with a knowing look as she also hugged me back since I hugged her, slowly though as I was still getting used to hugging others I knew better as time goes, with it was less stiff; this time, "It does, so I think I will call Tails later since I found out our phones thanks to Aeroza, unknowingly made them cross the gap in the worlds to talk to him and others."

I didn't understand how that might work, but I met him briefly over a few times in random encounters back home, and he was nice and also kind as Tails also let me watch him work as well as listening on some strange ideas I gave to him that seemed to be interesting to him, with thoughtful looks for later I suppose.

Mommy now gently patted my back, making me look to her as her wings briefly moved in minor movements. She then gently smiled to me as well at the same time, rechecking my bracelet to disguise my real form, as I have yet to also take it off to see if anything changed as well, "I know I can trust you alone for a while at least Lucy. But I expect you to listen to your cousin, aunt, and Karai at all times. Understood?"

I nodded as well as I smiled softly at her, seeing that this is hurting my Mommy at most from what Kaos did to her body, knowing until she gets what Aunt Amy has she might not have a true-normal life anymore back home. April then gently patted my Mommy on the shoulder, making her wince with her still having a smile on her face, as it was near her somewhat sensitive wings. It was unknown to me that they became sensitive for some reason on certain times of the day, as if to tell her something or as such. "Don't worry about anything Sunset, we are only going to be out for at least a few hours at most, and mostly get stuff for dinner tonight as well. Besides my friends and I's enemies haven't been seen for some time. So the only thing that might happen is another alien invasion sets in."

Mommy had a look to her then as they knew from what tone April used was supposed to lift her spirits as she joked to Mommy, but I felt strange suddenly as if this might be a while more then she said, but I placed that in my mind for later as Arisa and my real mom with the three others: Cell, Frieza and Kurama also agreed with me as to also stay alert.

Mommy smiled at April small as she slightly nodded and she hugged me briefly in goodbye and a kiss on my forehead as well, and went to lie down as she also mentioned she was dizzy. I worried about that, but she said she didn't get much rest last night so I reluctantly held back my idea to stay if that was the reason, and we then all left but not without a shopping list from Splinter and Donny as the other guys wanted some things as well, knowing they can't reveal themselves in the daylight.

* * *

April was now showing us a route she likes to use from the lair to the entire sewers, my mind somehow instantly remembering in exact detail for some reason our route, and when we began to climb a manhole to the surface; it lead to a back-alley of sorts, behind a restaurant that she told us a blind chief lives that also serves her friends food if they do stuff as well as pay. Mr. Merkoski or something as such, I knew April said his last name was a 'M' name, but it was hard to pronounce to me, to their amusement.

I was in awe though as I walked with them around the city, even though I was also shy and nervous on seeing how many crowds this city has at the moment with traffic and other stuff going on their everyday lives.

We finally came to a grocery store that was huge as two Walmart's, as April stated to us then to my still awed face, seeing as I was a tourist of sorts to the city, smiled as she done this, "We had this store for quite some time, and it's very popular to shop at as they tend to have good prices to get anything you want, as well as all their food and stuff is mostly fresh to get as well." While we began to shop with Karai being nice to me as my feet hurt from April taking us a brief tour on some interesting spots the city has to offer, and allowed me to be on her back to April's stunned look as well as Aunt Amy being suspicious as well as stunned, knowing her personality now as it would take some time to do so.

I briefly leaned as I was also gently holding onto her as well to not throw Karai off balance, "Thank you Karai. My feet were hurting from walking in these shoes." She briefly looked up and I thought she quickly smiled which quickly was then turned to a gentle smirk to me as she replied; not noticing the other two's looks to her, "Your welcome kid. Least I could do since we were tasked to watch over you as such."

Once we got mostly everything, I took notice a family nearby us that was nearly done shopping, simply enjoying their time as well being close to each other.

My weapon and the others knew what I was currently thinking as they understood, since Arisa while she confessed to me earlier while we walked, that she showed them my memories. When I mean my memories, she showed them all of them. _I wish I had that back then when I was still with them, but for some reason now... I'm happy from what I do have, as I considered them family._ I thought to myself, and Aunt Amy; once we checked-out, used a strange cube-thing and sent it at all our groceries as we went behind the store to see it get all sucked-up into it, and the cube vanished making us confused until she started with a sheepish rub of her head to us, "That was also one of Tails' designs he made for easy shopping back at our home, so I sent it to the lair so the guys could take care of our food and stuff, for us."

We nodded as we began to go somewhere, with my hands being held in both Karai's and April's now.

We were also able to make it to Central Park since I was also in awe about the largest park that this city has, and we were near some benches from us four sitting down with in them; talking to each other since I was also eating an ice-cream cone, in which was mostly a vanilla-chocolate twist; that was large. I paused briefly in my forth lick, as I thought I saw movement in the trees; knowing while we were out this entire time, my disguise was currently up.

I shrugged after looking for at least a minute, as I resumed or continued eating. Not realizing that we were being monitored or watched, by a group familiar to April and her friends.

The scouting teams then reported back to their base.

* * *

 ** _Brief Normal POV, Foot Clan Headquarters:_**

Within the city of New York, a man in armor was sitting on his so-called throne as he dubbed it to himself, merely waiting for his scouts to report as his other three mutated henchman were simply standing by for anything to happen. Though he was currently annoyed they were playing cards against his other top agent, Tigerclaw, who was in fact a tiger mutant with a background he keeps to himself in secret, as well as a still human Baxter Stockman who has glasses and was African-American.

The one that was being shifty was a red-eel man that was really a snakelike fish of sorts that was also hooked-up to robotic legs, as well as it also being a breathing apparatus for him to breathe normal like he used to without being in the water at all. He also has all-yellow eyes mixed with his normal ones, and had venom in his jaws as to when he chooses to use it that is, with two long fangs on his bottom teeth as his jaw on the bottom was more wider then his top, and his teeth made him mostly eat fish raw now besides other foods normally. This was a mutant known as Fishface or otherwise known as Xever Montes, as he was the best henchman besides the others the man on his throne has.

The other mutant was a dark-brown skeletal-furred dog-like person who had eerily all-yellow eyes that glowed sometimes when angered. He was also one of the man's apprentices as well as a former celebrity star as he also aired a cartoon show as well to try and get kids to join the Foot Clan later on down the road. He was known once as Chris Bradford but he goes by Rahzar.

Rahzar then smirked at them as he then laid his hand down as they were playing poker, and the others scowled as he won again with him taking the tokens to the man's minor amusement, even though he didn't show it on his face as it was not only covered by his helm, but he rarely shows his real emotions through a "Mask" he developed over the years. They all quickly however looked to see the wide doors his main throne chamber opened, revealing to the man's ire his two lousy lackeys now as they were mutated a while back by Stockman after they tried to betray him and also giving no choice to stay within his ranks still.

The first was a warthog mutant mixed with neon-purple gear of sorts based off the movie Tron and has geared sunglasses as well. He was known as a human before being mutated as Anton Zeck or Bebop he calls his new identity now. It has only been recent as well as the Russian mutant next to him who was a rhino with a diamond-glass like eye as he lost it to a war a long time ago, and wore mainly golden armor mixed material that also seemed to be fused with him as a result to his forced mutation, and this man's name was Ivan Steranko or Rock Steady as he goes by as a title. There was also some Foot-Bots as well as some human Foot Clan members that were to the man's understanding, part of the scout group he sent earlier to track down anything that might interest him as such.

The man was known by both being Oroku Saki, Leader of the Foot Clan Ninja's, and also known better as … "Master Shredder," began the Scouting Leader as he sent his other members all around the city, as well as Central park, and got interesting results out of his Scout Team Beta as he is reporting to his master now, kneeling in respect, "We have discovered your former daughter Karai; with also April O'Neil is with a woman and a child, in Central Park, and my Team Beta has discovered something strange about the child herself." This not only peaked Shredder's interest, but also his lackeys as well since it looked like his lousy two were just coming back from lunch and from said a bag he saw, brought something for him from that one restaurant he likes.

"Tell me then." Shredder firmly stated in a deep toned voice now as it also briefly echoed in his helmet he wore on his head to the human members of his clan. Shredder inwardly smirked also as he noticed the ninja gulped briefly before continuing his speech to him, "She is unique Master as the girl seems to be alien, as well as from what our scanners showed you allowed us to use... Thanks to the scientist here, showed she is powerful and somewhat not from here at all; like the Kraang, Master."

Now Shredder was fully interested as he quickly thought before deciding, _A girl with potential… I must have her brought here along with my traitor daughter, and the other two teen girls._ Shredder motioned to the Scout Leader as well as to both Tigerclaw and Rahzar as they quickly placed their cards down, and then kneeled in front of their Master in respect as Shredder then ordered them; with a smirk under his mask, "Go, and bring them here... Alive. I have a sudden interest to see what this girl... is as such; But do as you must as they must not be harmed." They nodded as the two mutants chosen for this task was not showing their hidden surprise as to bring a child here out of his orders.

The group, the robots and the scout leader then left, making Fishface now come to his master and asked him curiously, making Shredder briefly glance to him, his accent was Accented Brazilian as that was what country he was originally from, yet he spoke it well in English, "Master. You may not know this but a while back I saw a mysterious person show-up to one of your missions you gave me personally, and told me a 'Child of Harmony' would arrive soon. He wore a strange black cloak of sorts and before I could ask who he meant, he quickly vanished after I glanced back. Maybe this girl is what he meant for me to tell you, Master." Shredder eyed Fishface carefully, and then stated/asked him curiously, and firmly, at the same time, "When was this Xavier?"

Fishface looked to be now thinking and shrugged as if it was a common mistake to his part to which it was and just stated honestly to his master, "At least three days ago Master, as the mission didn't take long as you stated it was going to be." Shredder nodded as he now pondered this, with his gloved hands clasped together in deep though, and he also now dismissed his minions as well as received his certain order he likes from Bebop before the two lame lackey's left, and it was just him now.

Shredder then pondered even more in his thoughts now. _Things have gotten interesting now; maybe this girl might be what Xavier told me then, as from what Stockman stated about his newly invented scouters, they cannot tell lies at all, but honest facts and listings._ He glanced outside briefly as it was starting to get cloudy with some slowly forming dark skies, knowing it was going to storm as a result as he then smirked to himself as he then laughed briefly. _I hope this lures Splinter out in the open as a surprised result._ Suddenly, a female dropped in front of him, making him alert as he was awaiting her report since he sent her a while back to do scouting to a facility outside of New York from them being rumors among the populace as such.

She was a teenager the same age as his former daughter at 5'7 in height with some curves that would make guys or certain gals swoon. She also has a normal to pale skin color and jade-like eyes. She was also considered not only one of the best so far of being a female ninja, she was also considered a witch as well as a human-based mutant from a result for when she was thirteen years old after being orphaned by both her parents, as they were involved in a car accident while doing a task for Shredder as well as the Kraang taking her by force, knowing the teen's parents as not only personal assistants, but good friends or accomplices. So she also wielded strange weapons that were considered unusual at most times: a hypnotic based stone in the shape of a yo-yo, claw based gloves that retract, and finally a strange blade that resembles a Kusarigama. She wore mostly an outfit to fit her style as a witch more than a female ninja, with a hat to go along with it. Her main code name was known as Shinigami, but her real name was Kristina Moonglade, best friend to Karai, and secretly remains loyal to her as she is undercover without his knowing of it.

Kristina quickly kneeled before her "Master" and then replied in her accented American-British tone; briefly looking up before lowering her head to him, "Master Shredder. It would seem the reports of strange creatures running around that resemble to that of dragons, are true. I as well as a lucky few, were able to make it out of a surprised ambush they set-up for us; Not knowing it was a trap from the start." Kristina looked and now saw he was stunned by her honest answer, as she mostly tells everything truthfully and when time or something truly needs hiding, Kristina lies only then to keep it a secret; with her certain ways.

"How many survived this enemies attack?" He now asked Kristina curiously yet seemed surprised still as she answered honestly once more, bowing her head one more time as well to him, "Only myself and at least three out of the fifty you sent with myself to see, Master." Shredder looked to be in deep thought to himself now from when Kristina raised her head to look at him, knowing she might have to tell Karai about the dragon-men she encountered as well as to how powerful they were. "You have done well Shinigami, but know this: We will be having guests soon, and I am placing you in charge of keeping them company; especially to what I am hearing from the report, a child will be arriving as well as a result to the retrieval."

Kristina widened her eyes at this sudden information while her head was bowed still. He then dismissed her to leave him to his own thoughts to what she just told him, with her quickly heading to her own chambers she and Karai used to share together, but now it was just mainly her. _He is bringing a child to the Foot Clan Stronghold? Is he mad or crazy as to involve our affairs to a child he is likely kidnapping, into the fold? I just hope Karai and the others get wind of it and stop him from doing so._

Little did Kristina yet realizes she will be not only seeing the child, but her friend sooner then she can think.

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV, Central Park, One hour later:_**

I felt brief fear a few times since we were still here for some reason.

It was as if I sensed something bad was truly going to happen to us. I was still alert like my weapon suggested as well as Kurama as I heard brief conversations of Cell and Frieza to that at certain points, making me sweat drop to as my real mom within me, fell asleep. Don't get me wrong as I don't even understand it myself, as I somewhat figured as she is a part of me all this time, she can do so as such.

We were simply enjoying ourselves still as it was considered a girls-day out. My chest though was annoying as when I ran, it jiggled slightly sometimes but I couldn't help it as well as I blushed from the stares; from some other people besides those I was currently with, about my looks, now; shyly I might add, as it was mostly males that peered at me. I didn't know why, but my family/friends did as they kept glaring at those that did so, and then making them quickly leave, as a quick result.

Of course we were near a playground now, and it was only myself instead of other kids around my true age, as April and I were currently playing tag now; much of Karai's strange look, and Aunt Amy's watchful eye as she was also reading a book she recently purchased for herself, with her glancing every once in a while at me to make sure I was OK. I don't know what her book is about, but sometimes she would suddenly blush and then looked all lovey-dovey and stuff.

I was about to tag April back as we were playing tag still until I was then quickly knocked off my feet by a blast of something icy aimed to where I was, and was knocked back by Karai, who was glaring at someone I just noticed. I saw both April and Aunt Amy gets into fighting positions as I looked at the two.

The first person looked to be a large Bengal Tiger cat person with something covering his one left eye, and he had a stub for a tail. He also had yellow-amber eyes with him wielding a strange looking gun that caused the icy attack against me with some kind of outfit that makes him look like a hunter of sorts. He was tall as to be at least 6'1 in height. The other guy I saw looked to be a dark furred-skeleton like dog man with more glowing yellow eyes and a dog-like skull face, for a face. I also saw the cat man also had two swords behind him as well like Leo.

April then glared at the two, sensing like I could briefly from what Cell stated I inherited from both him and Frieza, her weapon-like fans she told me not to play with or touch was in both hands now in a sudden battle stance, "What are you two idiots doing here? Not just a strange chance at a park-like stroll?" The tiger simply stated to her while the dog-man grinned at us, in accented Japanese/English as well, "No we are not here for leisure I assure you O'Neil, but something we were ordered to retrieve to the master's interests."

I was looking at them behind Karai as I chose to hide behind her, as they also saw me with slight intrigued looks. "So is that kid a teenager or a child, Tigerclaw? All I knew was we were to grab a girl from what our scouting team reported." Dogman asked Tigerclaw; I guess the tiger man's name was, and he looked at me carefully without words and shrugged at Dogman as he then replied back; not noticing my family with me get stiff at this minor information about me being taken, with them, "I believe she is a child still Rahzar; For what our scouts reported, she merely acts like a kid around eight or so, instead of her intended age." I gulped nervously now as I sensed we were outnumbered within the trees near us and around as well; knowing they were here to retrieve us, and I also sensed they were going to fight but had no hostel intent to do so.

I then did something both considered brave, yet also foolish of me: I went slowly in front of a surprised Karai and the others with my hands stretched outwards and softly said to them, making them think it was a joke on my part as I gave them a small smile, with me also being scared on doing this as it went against my nature. "We will go with you nicely Mr. Tigerclaw and Mr. Dogman, please don't fight my family." April gave me a look as if to say 'What are you doing' as well as Karai, since hers was also mixed with a unreadable expression on her face, and the two mutants grinned at my bravery as well as being willing to co-operate... for once.

I quickly saw Mr. Tigerclaw made a strange signal with his hands, and I thought I heard three quick whistles and slight gasps to my three female family members, as I then saw they had needle-looking things on them, to which they pulled out and with shocked looks, seeing them tilt briefly as a result from I thought I heard Karai state as she was the last one to pass-out, sleeping darts.

I then quickly shook her and my Aunt Amy as well as my cousin April in that order. I was simply confused at to what just happened; not seeing the humored look on the Dogman, and the somewhat pity look on the tiger man as he both understood and gently scooped me up with myself not struggling, since I agreed to go with them. I also saw some strange robots that also looked like the other human-ninja's in black gear, with strange orb-thingy masks on their faces, carried us far away from Central Park.

We were then placed inside a large van that would house us, with other vans nearby as we then took off quickly somewhere to which I couldn't see as the windows were pitch-black. We were driving still as I looked to Dogman who was thinking until he noticed myself looking at him; as I was currently sitting in front of him, while Mr. Tigerclaw was driving the van himself, my family members in the other van to separate us since they were asleep and just gave me a look of annoyance as he now barked to me, "What kid? Can't you see that I am thinking to myself here?"

I nodded as I also gulped, yet I was curious as they both briefly widened their eyes as my monkey tail now showed as it wagged back and forth in curiosity to him as Mr. Tigerclaw adjusted his rear mirror to see us, "Are you a skeleton dog, Mr. Dogman?" He seemed annoyed I called him that and Mr. Tigerclaw seemed amused at the new nickname I gave him, to which he noticed and briefly facepalmed before replying to me back, "Of course not. I'm as normal as you kid, more or less." I nodded as that seemed to explain everything to me, but didn't really as I looked to Mr. Tigerclaw and asked him, almost making him lose his grip on the wheel as a result, but kept driving, "How come I smell catnip near you, Mr. Tigerclaw?"

I noticed Mr. Dogman chuckled at my question as Mr. Tigerclaw coughed to himself before looking in the mirror to me briefly and then back to the road, "It's… For my glaucoma girl, nothing else." I was confused as I was about to ask him what that was, until he briefly raised his hand and then placed it back on the wheel, turning to a street I couldn't tell, "Don't ask questions you don't understand, little girl." I nodded as I gently kicked my feet since I was curious still yet remained silent for a few brief moments, and then I began to play a game with Mr. Dogman now.

"Are we there yet Mr. Dogman?" He seemed ticked at my nickname still, and quickly replied back rudely to me, "No little girl, we're not there at all, and my name is Rahzar; Not Dogman, kid." I nodded and after a few minutes I asked again, but this time with his name, "Are we there yet now, Mr. Rahzar?" Mr. Tigerclaw seemed amused at me as he kept driving, turning to the right now as Mr. Rahzar had a bulge somehow on his head and then deep breathed knowing what game I was playing with him now.

He then chuckled humorlessly to me and quickly showed me his sharp claws; making me now gulp, and stated firmly with me then, "I suggest you be silent... Otherwise I will use my claws to chop off that tongue of yours, little girl." I gulped again at him and quickly cowered in a ball as I whimpered to him; from his actions to me. I didn't notice Mr. Tigerclaw gave him a brief look as Mr. Rahzar responded back with a simple shrug of his shoulders as if saying silently 'What', to him.

* * *

It was ten minutes later with myself still in a ball as we now arrived from what I had to guess was their home, as Mr. Rahzar stated to himself or muttered, "Finally, off brat duty." I was quickly yanked out of the van by him, and saw my family that came with me for our outing was still passed out, making me now worry for them again as they were carried by those robot ninjas and I was firmly led all around the place rather quickly as to not see the sights as I had to guess.

I knew they were both taking me somewhere, but to where or who they were taking all of us as we were now in an elevator, making me still my breath as I didn't tell my aunts I was afraid of being in tight places as well as my other fears. Mr. Tigerclaw noticed and briefly told me, making me look to him as Mr. Rahzar was still holding me firmly in this tight place, "Patients child, we are almost to the master soon. So hold onto yourself till then."

I nodded as I tried to control my one of many fears, yet it was slowly losing as I was about to freak-out until the door opened.

Mr. Rahzar then shoved me in front of him with him looking humored as I glared at him for doing that, not them seeing as we left, a pink cloud was now in the elevator and filled the elevator with chocolate milk before going to the main floor, drenching some in-training ninja's to the Foot Clan that was going to use it as well.

We now came to my hidden awe a large room of sorts, but I stopped that as I saw an armored man sitting in a throne-like chair, looking at us as we were then led up to him, and I saw he also had his face covered under a strange helm that gave me a strange feeling of sorts, and I was forced to kneel as they were kneeling in front of him, not seeing he was humored at me staring right at him. "So I take it was a successful mission then, Tigerclaw?"

Mr. Tigerclaw nodded and simply head motioned to me without words as I looked to him and then to the armored man with him now speaking to the armored man in a respectful tone from his voice, "Yes Master Shredder. In fact she was the one who wanted to come willingly. However we decided to place the other three with sleeping darts to not escape and just easy carrying, as you can see," he motioned behind us, and I saw they were still sleeping within the robot's grasps they were in; when they came in I didn't know as I was also surprised as robots I thought, they would make noise. But instead they were very stealthy-like... like real ninja's. I was concerned as they noticed, and the armored man looked to the robot and ordered them firmly with quick attention; as a result, "Foot-Bots, send them to the dungeon room. Tied up as well."

Before I could say no to that, they quickly left with them; leaving me alone with the three males in the room... Well four as I noticed a fish-like man swimming to us and then getting out with robotic legs, seeing as he eyed me curiously but didn't say anything. I jumped briefly as he then stated to me with a question, making me look to him from his tone of voice to me, "Tell me child: How do you know Karai and April O'Neil?" I gulped as I knew I was outnumbered, yet I felt I had to tell them the truth or they might hurt them if I didn't, and I not only replied quietly to him; as they noticed I was shy, I felt he was powerful as well, "I know them both only recently, but April is my cousin. In fact I don't know why we're here at all, besides Mr. Dogman scared me earlier about cutting my tongue off."

I didn't notice Mr. Rahzar sweat briefly at my statement to his master, who looked to him carefully and then back to me with a raised eyebrow under his helm, and then asked me seeing he could tell I was powerful or as such from a single glance, "Then tell me this child: How old are you, as well as your name." I jumped at his voice again, seeing he seemed to be more authority then kind, as I quickly told him quietly; as I was beginning to be scared as a result, "Lucy Potter an-and I'm eight going o-on nine years old." They seemed to be stunned at this as I didn't look like an eight year old girl, but before he could question me more, I blushed as my stomach growled loudly.

Shredder pondered this, and then looked to Rahzar sternly with him sweating still under his master's gaze, "Bradford. Fetch the girl some food as she has been cooperative so far. In fact... Bring as much food as you and any ninja may carry, is that clear?" He nodded and then quickly left without words, and I saw both Fishman and Mr. Tigerclaw seemed amused by their Master, making my tail re-show itself to his wide eyes under his helmet, and the Fishman's as a foot-bot placed a chair for me to sit, which I reluctantly did so under his gaze.

He now simply stared at my tail. In which was twitching as well as waving slowly back in forth as I was both scared and nervous as to what might be happening to me here at this moment, and I was confused.

He then asked me firmly once more, still eyeing my tail with the Fishman as well from what I saw, "Why do you have a tail child?" I sighed to myself as it was an easy question and I only told him shortly but still being shy as I didn't like his looks at me directly. It was as if I was a lab rat or something else, "From m-my bloodlines sir, at least from what Grandpa stated to me."

"You're Grandfather?" Shredder asked me then, since I know his name now as I hesitantly nodded as my stomach growled louder again and it was at that moment, Mr. Rahzar along with at least ten foot-bots as I knew also what they were, brought tons off food to make my mouth water, and before they could ask they were all stunned as I ate it all within five minutes within their sights. I then burped loudly and noticed them looking at me with a mixture of both shock, disgust, and amazement at me eating every last drop of food that was provided as it would seem it was meant for them as well, and rubbed shyly behind my head as I also replied to them feeling guilty, "Sorry, I-I tend to have a huge eating habit from one of the bloodlines."

They must of noticed I was guilty and just decided to place their own thoughts on hold, and Mr. Shredder then walked to me and made me then look to him, my heart pounding then as if, he was looking into my eyes to judge me, and then I thought I saw a smirk on his face from that helmet he wears as he then gently let me go and simply motioned to a foot-bot, and firmly states to it, "Go fetch Shinigami as her task begins now; Make her come get her new charge to watch over." I noticed the robot to my surprise, actually bowed and left quickly, making me look to him as well as the others confused as I asked uncertainly, "Whos-Whose Shinigami?" He made the others jump suddenly as Mr. Shredder chuckled at my innocence, and then stated firmly yet I detected brief humor in his tone now at me, "You will found out, Lucy Potter, in due time... Until then: Who might be your grandfather, child?"

I calmed then as I sensed he had no ill intentions to me as well as the others, my tail lowering though as I felt he was an alpha for some reason within my head, yet stayed up in uncertainty as well as I told him honestly, since I felt I can tell him that much, "He's been given many titles over how old he really is, yet he remains young from as far as I known him, Mr. Shredder, but he goes by Aeroza Vontrillizo." I noticed him stiffen at the name as well as Mr. Tigerclaw, but I only saw confusion in both Fishman and Mr. Rahzar.

"He is your Grandfather girl?" Shredder asked me a few minutes of minor thought with a look also hidden under his mask, but his tone suggested as if, he wanted to make sure, and I nodded once as he now sighed, heading back to his throne, and before he could declare anything I saw a teen girl around my cousins and Karai's age walk in, but once we saw each other in the eyes, we both froze to their confusion. It was a few minutes afterwards that she shook her head at me, and then quickly kneeled to Mr. Shredder, confused from what happened as well, and then stated in an accent like mine yet mixed with being American, I had to guess, to him, "What is it Master?"

Mr. Shredder only motioned to me with curiosity as far as I can from not only him at what just happened, but from the others as well as he then ordered her carefully, "This is your charge while she is here, Shinigami. She is known as Lucy Potter, cousin to April O'Neil, to which you will have more than her to keep an eye on as they are considered both prisoners as well as temporary guests for the time being." I saw shocked eyes at her Master as she briefly gazed to me with a uncertain look, and I waved shyly at her; not noticing a knowing look from our gazes from Mr. Tigerclaw as he already could tell my brief stay here would be interesting, from what he smelled coming off of us both as if we were somehow linked unknowingly.

"Tigerclaw. Help Shinigami give the child a tour, as well as you're also being placed as the child's guardian while she is here." Ordered Mr. Shredder to the now wide eyed shock of Mr. Tigerclaw, but simply bowed as they escorted me out of his throne room, and began to walk away from the elevator to my brief shudder; making the teen girl, Shinigami, give Mr. Tigerclaw a look who shrugged and stated to her one word that is; as we still walked somewhere in this building, "Claustrophobic." Shinigami nodded in understanding as we walked.

I saw many things, as well as us going through now to my wide eyes a lab-like habitat of sorts with tons of cages with strange creatures as such in them, but I suddenly froze as I felt a strange pull to something to which was unfamiliar to me as they then stopped and looked to me confused then. Before they could say anything, I slowly as if on autopilot, walk to a specific yet random cage I felt the pull coming from, making them look to each other in confusion still but shrugged as they quickly caught-up to me as I finally approached an enclosure with now seeing a strange creature inside it.

The enclosure itself was some woods of sorts, making me think this creature was from a forest or something related to that, with a small made-up stream and a log on the ground nearby it, as well as a fake log that was the size of a fallen tree inside. It was a large winged-cat I saw sleeping on said log until I approached it with it quickly opening one single, orange-dragon like eyeball to me. The cat looked to be a humanoid as it slowly stood-up now on its hind-legs with its arms crossed under its chest, as I saw it mostly looked human in appearance with a face as such as well. I could also tell it was girl from the upper armor as she had the human female chest lumps that were my size, and shorts she was wearing, and she also had two tails going back and forth in interest at me as well as her eyes which were both the same color. She also had a white crescent shaped mark with a green opal on her forehead in the middle, and her fur and skin color was like a lavender panther with orange tiger-stripes on her forearms and legs, as that was where the fur was with as the rest of her skin was normal, despite her having no fat at all, but natural beauty and lean muscles. She also stood around Shinigami's height as well as her wings also were the same size as my Mommy's length. Her outfit though was mostly armored, yet based off a mixture of both plate and leather at the same time in grey or steel based colors. She sort of reminds me of that one Egyptian legend of a goddess named Basset or something as such.

I now touched the glass as a sudden response to this, she jumped and now touched it as well from her side, stunning the two as I then looked to Shinigami and gently as well as shyly asked her, making her look to me now as I didn't notice the stunned look on Mr. Tigerclaw's face, "Who is she Miss Shinigami?" She then answered still wondering what is currently happening as she replied to me gently, seeing how shy I was, "We don't know. She showed up randomly hurt around our base and we simply placed her in a preferred environment as a result, and she doesn't liked anyone besides myself or Tigerclaw here as we are related to cats."

I nodded a few times and then paused as I looked to her confused, seeing I was about to ask she surprised me as she suddenly changed into a black cat with her eye colors still, and spoke as if it was a common thing to me, in her cat form that is, "I'm a mutant ninja-witch cat, Lucy. So going back and forth is no big deal, at all." She then quickly changed back as Mr. Tigerclaw seemed amused at my look to her; including the cat creature that was still in the enclosure.

I then thought still as I looked at the creature and began to think to myself, not pondering why they were still looking at us as this is the only time she was friendly at the moment. _I don't know why, but I have a feeling she is meant to be with me as something like a companion of sorts._ " _That is because she is your familiar, Lucy. Well… One of four that is that was blocked from you, Despite Zera and one other, for the total of six._ " Arisa told me in both honesty and kindness through our link, and I was surprised at this as they then led me away from my new familiar, with her yowling for me to come back to which they noticed, and she sulked as it laid down again in despair, to herself. Though I thought I heard laughter from the three males as my real mom, Lily or Lenora, banged her head and muttered something now, at this.

I kept hesitating a few minutes with them pushing me foreword as they seemed concerned at my current behavior as if it wasn't part of a child, but afterwards, it was my shy self once more as Mr. Tigerclaw mentally decided to tell his Master of this latest development, as we eventually came to a door that was labeled in a strange language or writing. They noticed as I seemed to developed a small bond... Well a bigger one briefly with Shinigami, but Tigerclaw sensed familiarity with me somewhat from what his smelling sense told him.

"The words are in kanji with Japanese's for my name, Lucy, as well as Karai's as she used to share my room." Stated Shinigami to me with a hidden look to her also by Mr. Tigerclaw, as if he didn't expect her to say that loudly to me at all; making his suspicions confirmed inwardly as a result. I was saddened though as I almost forgotten my cousin April, Karai, and Aunt Amy, and I didn't know where they are, within this this place.

They noticed my sad look on my face, and then understood as I came with not only Karai, to the hidden shock of Shinigami without our notice as Mr. Tigerclaw told her this, but the other two as well in a room that was secured without any escape attempts at all to do so. Mr. Tigerclaw then stated to us, probably thinking something to himself from what I saw on his face and then stated to us with a brief smile, "I have to go report now to Master Shredder for the moment. Though you two," he then looked to Shinigami as he gave her a look as if he knew, to which she had a wide eyed look to and also making myself confused at the exchange and left us.

It was silence for a few moments, until she then used her left hand to fake-cough to me, and then smiled small as she could sense I was still sad about three of my family or what I considered family, and stated to me in small warmth, placing a hand on my left-shoulder as well, "Well, let's get you settled for now Lucy, and then later I will take you to get something to eat at our cafeteria we have here, OK?" She gave me a mixed look of sorts to which I can't explain, but I nodded and then sighed as we entered her room.

I was surprised though, but only a little as I was still sad as my tail was partially lowered as a result.

One part looked to be a warrior's room chamber, as if it was cleaned yet left untouched making me quickly think, and my Weapon and the others agree as well this must have been Karai's half of the room. Shinigami's though had small bookshelves filled with magical books, as well as on the walls, some tools to repair weapons and her bed was also like Karai's former bed as I can tell: neat, freshly made, and both colored red and black. She also thanks to the room had a window that showed the view of New York slightly, as when I looked out of it briefly as I was looking at the room still, we were very, very, high up. Making me briefly think as well to the others in my heart, _The place I'm at, must be within a skyscraper or something._

"So what you think Lucy?" She asked me as if she was seeking my approval for some reason as I sat on her bed, my tail wrapping around my waist now as I gave her a sad yet honest smile on my face, "I like it, but I still feel sad, Shinigami." She winced at this, but mostly her code name since I figured that might be a code name like Shredder, Tigerclaw, Rahzar and others I heard briefly were as well.

I noticed her look to me then, and she just softly smiled as she also noticed I was beginning to cry now, and quickly went over and sat next to me, and now comforted as well, by gently wrapping an arm around my shoulders with a one-armed hug without saying anything, and I surprised her as I cried on her shirt, with her not knowing, was stunned and yet had soft eyes at me in understanding as she gently patted my back awkwardly, yet gently as if she hasn't done this for a long time or for a while.

She then made me look to her in the eyes, myself only sniffling now after crying for at least a couple of minutes or so, and spoke softly to me, surprising her as well as to how she reacted to me after she pondered to herself later tonight after I went to sleep; knowing I was staying for a while, "I will try and see if Master Shredder will allow us to see your family we have here currently with us, alright?" I nodded somewhat happy to her now as she could somehow sense it, as I smiled a small yet true smile to her, with her also brushing away my tears with her gloved hands. though she now noticed they were different then other tears of course form the color, yet didn't say anything at all. She though placed this at the back of her mind to ask me later however when we had time that is.

Then we both jumped as the door pounded somewhat harsh as we heard a familiar voice, Mr. Rahzar speaking on the other side carefully to us, as if this was a random task sometimes given to him. Though it was odd as it was like she mentioned, yet it was already happening. "The Master says you can escort her to where the others are; For a brief moment of time, and then allow yourself to get something to eat before lights out, Shinigami." Then I heard thudded footsteps he tends to make go away from the door, and she did just that with a small yet understanding smile at my hopeful face.

We have been currently walking for a while now on this floor-level still, making me know they were also on this floor as well, and we then came to two iron-based doors and Shinigami then gently squeezed her hands on both of my shoulders in trying to comfort me, and it worked but only slightly as we then entered, and it was like a prison ward.

I then gasped silently to myself; not seeing the understanding in Shinigami's eyes as I saw them all tied-up and was hanging on a single wall near each other, with them surprised to now see me and I saw they had bruises on their faces as if, they were hit or punished. I also saw a guard, who was watching not only them but us carefully, and Shinigami gave a signal to him, and he simply nodded as he then got-up from his chair he was currently sitting in, and just left the room.

Shinigami then got a card-key from the desk as I saw it, and swiped it on the card-slot to open the door they were in, and without anything being told to me, I took off into the room and hugged them each, surprising both female ninja's as a result from my actions to also hugging Karai, as I saw her as a sister of sorts, like an older sibling. The last person I was hugging was my cousin as April only comforted me, or tried to as her chains I noticed were restricting her back, and told me softly as I was concerned for them all from the bruises they had on their body and faces, "It's going to be alright Lucy. The others will get us out of this, as this place doesn't have the right amount of work-ethic to do so."

I smiled small at her trying to comfort me, but I was still sad until Karai I noticed was talking to Shinigami in hushed whispers, and I noticed Karai looked to her wide eyed as she briefly gestured to me silently, and she nodded a firm yes, but I went back to hugging April briefly before I went to Aunt Amy again as she did the same since Star did for me, saying soft words.

Then the guard came back as it has been at least ten minutes of being in the room, and I thought he seemed to have a small sympathy like look to me but then told us firmly still, making me look to him if he was insane, "Times up, and I am sorry little one, but you will see them later on as I am sure of that, from the Master."

I now shook my head 'No' to him, and he sighed and now looked to Shinigami as if understanding passed between the two, and she gently got me away from Karai who I was hugging now as tears fell from my face, and I was forced out of the room despite my protests, and her face giving me pained yet understanding looks, as the others gave me sad ones while the door then shut harshly behind us; as we then now headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

 ** _April's Brief POV, A few moments after Lucy left:_**

I knew this must have hurt Lucy badly with our brief time with her, but knowing Shredder he wanted her kept away from us for a reason. Knowing how his mind works, he might use her sometime if we don't get out of here, as he likes to trick others recalling what Karai stated on some of her past to us while on the trip in space.

I winced though from her hugs, even though they were gentle, they didn't do justice from earlier after we were all interrogated by some pain givers from the Foot Clan, as to try and reveal where the lair was or how to get the turtles or Splinter here, and we refused.

But what I was curious about as well as Amy Rose was what Karai and the other female I saw with Lucy with were talking about in hushed tones the entire time.

Karai as if sensing this, noticed the guard that was told to keep an eye on us until a new one would take his place, told us softly yet loud enough for both of us to only hear her, "We spoke quick Japanese to each other as she had to fill me in quick enough at what was currently happening." Amy being smart now as she knew when to shout and stuff at her Sonic person, then spoke as well in the same tone as Karai used, shuffling slightly to get comfortable herself, "Well can you tell us then? Because even though we're stuck at the moment, I have to say I'm bored out of my mind as well."

I as well as Karai looked to her dumbly at her words and then shook our heads at her, and then Karai stated to get not only my attention on her, but Amy's now as she then explained some things. We were told on some plans, the dragon sightings her team he forced Shinigami and them to head-out saw and did, and that wasn't all until she came about Lucy's part in all of this.

"She told me briefly on what Shredder has us here for, mainly as bait to lure Splinter and the others here again to face him. But he somehow has a really good interest with Lucy for some reason, as if she intrigues him like…" She hesitated as we then prompt her to continue as she finished, shocking us, well more to me then Amy as she was only told some brief parts of Karai's past, "Like I was at her age. Knowing that, it cannot be good."

We then both nodded as I then spoke softly as well, looking to her carefully at the same time, "Well, I'm also concerned about Lucy, but I noticed she sees you differently from what I could tell Karai." She looked at me confused at what I meant by my words to her, and I simply rolled my eyes and then stated softly to her then, shocking the teen girl as a result and inwardly smirking as I heard the Aeon laugh in my head as a result from my stated words, "I think Lucy thinks you're her big sister, Karai."

Myself and Amy Rose saw her eyes widen at us, but mostly me in disbelieve as she tried to deny it, yet didn't as I smirked at her smugly for a few moments, but then I looked to her now as I then asked from the last part before they had to leave; despite my heart clenching seeing Lucy's face as such like that, and hoping to never again to see it as such. "So what was that about from the girl and you, near the end as you looked to be shocked mixed with disbelief at her, for something?"

I saw her face suddenly redden as a result, making me wonder why that was until she groaned and then softly stated to us, shocking us now as a result, "Shinigami, AKA, Kristina Moonglade, stated she felt her as a mate to your cousin O'Neil. Yet she isn't sure as well." I looked briefly to Amy and she was looking at Karai with her mouth open to make me inwardly humored from her current face, but I was then giving her a solemn look to Karai thinking of something as such might happen, "So what you think we can do as your partner deals with Lucy, knowing Shredder might have assigned her to be her watcher?"

Karai now shrugged from her position as if she didn't know either like us about this, and we sighed. "It could be worse girls; Something unexpected could happen later on either the next day or so." Amy softly told us, making us deadpanned to her with a look, but I inwardly sighed as I thought, trying to sleep for a while before I think they will torture us again for more information or try to once more, _I just hope Lucy stays safe, otherwise Sunset would kill me or say something harsh to me if something happens to you, Lucy._

* * *

 ** _Normal POV, Shredder's Throne Room:_**

Shredder was thinking to himself before he slowly got-up and was about to go to his chambers for a nap of sorts, until his throne room doors opened, and he sighed inwardly as it was Tigerclaw once more, but from what he could tell, he has interesting news to reveal.

Tigerclaw quickly kneeled as usual to him, and then stated to him respectfully as a result, "Master Shredder, I might have news you might find interesting to hear." Shredder raised an eyebrow to his henchman's words and simply made a motion to continue, with Tigerclaw rising up, and now standing in front of Shredder now with the mutant Bengal Tiger stating still in a respective yet honest tone, "That cat creature we found that doesn't allow any one except myself or Shinigami, reacted to Lucy Potter with her doing the same."

Now this even intrigued the Shredder more as he briefly thought to himself with hidden interest about the child more so, _It_ _would seem there is more to you Lucy then you can know about._ Tigerclaw then told Shredder his report, and was interested on the way the creature howled in despair with Lucy not being in its sights.

Shredder then made a decision to Tigerclaw then, with him awaiting further instructions from Shredder himself, "You will allow Lucy after she eats breakfast tomorrow, to see the same creature you told me about with my presence, Tigerclaw, and if there is a connection... Then we will try and keep her here even if they managed to rescue the others. Then we will spy on the two later, and also make more plans in case something... intrigues myself as such."

This without knowing showed a mixture of inner surprise, but Tigerclaw simply nodded as he has questions as to why his Master would do as such, but he bowed to Shredder with him saying to him, "Of course Master, it would be done." He got up and was about to leave until Shredder then spoke firmly to Tigerclaw, making him look to his master briefly in response as he was near the doors, "Tigerclaw. I want you to also look into something else as well besides the child. I have a feeling she will or is involved, as of now."

This made Tigerclaw raise an eyebrow to his Master in interest as he catches from his master a sealed scroll, and he stated firmly to him, "Find out what is written on that scroll as I know you are interested in many others as well; Do not disappoint me." Tigerclaw then bowed again and left, leaving Shredder to his thoughts once again.

* * *

 ** _In the Lair with the others:_**

Within the lair of the TMNT or the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, everyone grew worried as it went past the two hour limit now, non-more so then Sunset Shimmer.

It didn't help that she paced back and forth as Sunset had to wait and now she was worried, to which Splinter nodded as if he feared something as such might have happened, and Aeroza agreed with the mutant rat sensei. However they were told to wait as Aeroza made them jump in surprise as he got a strange miniature robot of sorts that was steel-based in design, yet didn't have that look (If you all know Dragonball GT, it is a steel-like version of Guru, if that helps with the design).

"This is my creation from its original idea I placed in that races minds; to which I will not reveal at all. This is known as Dran-725, a stealth bot I designed as well as it being a mission ordered bot." Before they could ask, he turned it on and the lens of the droid itself came online, with it being a fuchsia-like color as it beeped at first then looked to him for orders, to which he grimly stated to the robot then firmly, "Dran. You are to go find four certain others listed as such: April O'Neil, Karai Hamanato, Amy Rose: in human form, and Lucy Eclipse Potter. We think something has happened; once you find them, keep in stealth as you also report back to us. If there is any other information as well, bring it back with you so we could analyze it."

It nodded in a few beeps and clicks as to make them stunned briefly, it suddenly vanished as they then heard quick pitter-patter of its feet quickly leaving the lair, and into the sewers.

Aeroza looked to them with slight determination as he then stated, getting up from the couch he was on as Aeroza began to head to his chambers to them all, "I will see if I can look into some things for a while until my droid returns. Until then only disturb me as a result." Before anyone could tell him otherwise again, he went into his chambers and heard a loud click on the knob, telling them he locked it from the inside.

Splinter had a look as well as he now turned to his sons, and stated firmly as well, "We will get preparations as when that droid returns, to head out as a mission to retrieve to what has been taken from us." That got nods from everyone as they did their own thing on getting ready from what the rat sensei suggested, with Sunset also now sitting in sadness and regret now as she felt something might have happen after a while, as if sensing something wrong before they even left.

Sunset was startled briefly as a hand was placed on her shoulder as well on her right-wing by brief contact with Leonardo; who gave her a look of understanding with a small smile from his face to her, as if trying to comfort Sunset at the same time, "Like I stated back in the game world we were previously: We will get them back by any means Sunset. You have my word, especially on Lucy." She only nodded to him sadly at this, and he gently patted her a few times while he went to get his swords sharpened, from his own room.

Sunset briefly jumped again by contact with Splinter this time, as she gave him a look to which he chuckled to himself shortly before responding in understanding as well to her from what he showed on his face, "We will get your daughter back Miss Shimmer, we can guarantied as such. I trust my sons to do what is right on the matters." Splinter then paused as if determining something, then nodded to her confusion to himself as he then told her, making her go wide eyed at his words, "If you want until the droid returns, I can aid you on your dilemma on your wing issue, Miss Shimmer, by training you briefly as a result; until Dran as it was called, returns to us." She nodded to him in determination, to which he briefly smiled to himself seeing a resemblance to Leonardo from the girl as Sunset agreed with him.

The two then went to the Dojo as he began to train her briefly.

Not any one of them noticing a shade of sorts quickly fly out of the lair and to an alleyway from the sewers and then condense to a smaller form, as a cloaked figure began as if it was listening to the mass of darkness itself. The cloaked person responded in a deep tone of voice to it before it left to do another task as ordered, "Go. Return to the lair those that are friends with the Harmony Child, and continue reporting to me when a chance shows itself. I will send another to search for the child as ordered by my own master, himself." As the cloaked figure watched it leave, he then suddenly scowled as he glanced briefly besides him seeing another cloaked person, but dragon-like in a similar cloak as his, and stated to the creature, "If you have not screwed up in the first place, Frandas, I wouldn't have to get involved to try and learn of the child... Instead of your own needs."

The dragon demon, Frandas, scowled at the other person and only told him in annoyance yet understanding, "It wasn't my fault at most. The child and those that protects her are unpredictable. How was I to know the Master only wanted to observe her for a while, before doing anything as such?" He stated/asked him at the end, causing the male to sigh, and then lowered his hood.

The man if no one noticed wore a basic organization black coat along with the usual black gloves and boots with a new insignia near the left part of his chest, which was also known as the a symbol to his own master with the number two in roman terms on it. He has long, frayed blue hair framing his face, though slicked back in wild spikes at the top. Behind, it reaches down to his mid-back and is cut slightly neater. A distinctive trait of his face though was the X-shaped scar between his yellow eyes that extends to about halfway up his forehead in one direction and to just under his eyes in the other. This was Saïx, former number two of the Organization 13, and resurrected as well as the others as a result of him and a few others now serving to their hidden dire as minions to a newer, more efficient organization then theirs was.

Saïx then responded neutrally to Frandas, making him gulp from Saïx's glare-based look to the dragon demon, "Need I remind you as you have one more strike against you before you end up being punished, as a result to two of your three failures to your own Master, unlike mine?" Frandas shuddered as to what his master calls punishment, making Saïx look to him in hidden amusement, but didn't show it on his face as he replied back to him, " **Yes, I am not looking forward to that as such. At least he allowed you and…** " he noticed someone missing and saw said person was twirling a dagger of sorts on the fingertip as if she was an expert on the weapon nearby up above them on some metal stairs.

The female also was wearing what Saïx wore, but her black boots are more feminine as well as being heeled looked at them in minor annoyance. Her bright, blonde hair is slicked back and was about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. Her eyes are cyan colored and she is very slim with an hourglass figure when compared to her former members she worked alongside Saïx due to her gender, though this belies her true strength at most times. She was known as Larxene or Number Twelve, the Savage Nymph of Thunder.

Larxene only came to this world after finding out a while back she gained a heart to her shocked surprised; when she was brought back like the others to this new, shady organization and was teamed up currently after so many missions to other worlds they hadn't known existed, with Saïx. She felt a pull of sorts to his brief confusion once on the former nobodies face, a pull of sorts as if she would feel whole as a result. But as her being reckless case of sorts, an enslavement color was then placed around her neck by Frandas as ordered as he was also considered the two's partner as a result currently, as well as a punishment to her by her former master that brought her back, as she serves him now, the stupid dragon demon.

Larxene scowled at Frandas as he only smirked in response, her collar casting a painful shock to go through Larxene's nervous system as a result to that face, making her wince and her body quickly heading to them as she asked, with Saïx giving her a hidden look in his eyes at her knowing Larxene hates this yet felt sympathetic to her as the two were the only ones that were able to talk amongst each other still, as the others were very busy doing other missions for the new organization they were currently serving under.

But what the two didn't know as it was the very girl they knew back then as an infant, they were tracking; As he too felt the pull that felt long forgotten by him as well. The only reason they were here to see if their magic was telling them right as he was disguised at the time during his Godchild's parents days at that school, Hogwarts if he recalled as a mere thought by a student he took over after he fell to a monster of sorts, Remus Lupin. However he only brought Larxene with them by giving her a normal name, Arlene, as she remembered for a fact, and was stunned to find a link to her and the infant girl as a Godmother or a Magical Relative-By-All-But-Blood, but kept it to themselves as to not worry the child's parents.

If that is true, then they would drop out as a result, knowing they have a lot to make-up for, as it has been nine years to this day; from them being sent away from her, with their own memories intact, Thank the Heart.

" **Are you ready to head-out. I know I can't wait to see what this world's fighters would bring as a challenge, to us!** " Exclaimed Frandas now with a brief look of excitement on his dragon-like muzzle, and they looked at him in disdained as they then vanished quickly by running very fast thanks to a simple haste spell, not noticing they two were being observed by a small dragon that was bronze-scaled and now vanished into flames to report his findings to his king.

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV, Within Shinigami's/Karai's Chambers at the Foot Tower:_**

I felt a sudden pull to me briefly from somewhere far away, yet somehow it felt familiar, two of them briefly to which I shrugged for as I was currently reading the same book Fluttrshy given me on the first day we meet from my bag, which showed-up to the amusement to Shinigami's face; from her surprised reaction to this.

Yet I was still sad for myself yet afraid as to what might happen to my big sister, cousin, and godmother/aunt they have imprisoned here still. I however decided to remain calm about this… somewhat, as we even though I knew Shinigami only for a few hours, felt a sort-of connection of sorts.

I knew it might be something familiar as to that one other pull I felt a few moments ago, but I didn't know how to describe it, as it felt complicated yet easy at the same time, with a mixture of warmth and something else in my heart to her as well as that other pull.

Shinigami smiled before asking me now, since she was currently sitting with me as she read along with me since Shinigami simply found my own book interesting at least, "Who gave you that book by the way Lucy? It seems to be from an author I didn't know since I never seen this book before?" I shrugged slightly to her in response as I was reading, and replied; somehow multi-tasking with my tail gently wrapped around her waist to also not see her hidden look of surprise by this, "It was a gift to one of my older friends back on my home world."

Shinigami then nodded a few times, but then paused for a few moments to digest what I just clearly said and then asked me curiously, my eyes briefly looking to her and then back into the book.

I turned the page as Yeti's came up next, "What do you mean your home world, it sounds as if... You're an alien or something?" I shrugged again as I replied back to her question, seeing as to how big their feet were from what they recorded in the snow in high mountain tops, "From what Grandpa stated it's like Earth, yet not, as we all live in a Universe that has separate Time-Based Worlds with their own creatures, plants, and humans as well. He called my home world, Lost Avalon or something like that, Shinigami." We didn't notice the secret camera that was placed in her chambers as the watchers had wide eyes at this minor information from me as Shinigami then asked in bewilderment to my words, making me pause and then look to her now confused by her actions, "Your home world is Lost Avalon?!"

I nodded then as I smiled small, as she could tell I missed the three we recently saw not too long ago, but also could tell from my eyes I was serious about what I said to her, and she nodded silently as she read with me from the book again as it was now stating some sort of city-like dragon species that roams New York.

Shinigami though asked me then curiously once more; a few minutes later, making me blush as she touched briefly my chest with her arms as they were sensitive, causing me to inwardly curse from what I heard Uncle Vernon said to me one time before he was cuffed by Aunt Petunia for it, in front of a girl nonetheless. The males laughed together in my head though from this, and Arisa scolded them for it knowing how I wasn't used to being like this still as well as my real mom, "So what is our world called then, if I might ask?"

I didn't know as I pondered something, and got another book out of my bag; not noticing her eyes widened as I almost went into it, as well as those watching us unknowingly, with the Shredder watching as well with wide eyes; since he was summoned to the security terminal to see this.

I grabbed my book with my pendent's image, in which was back around my neck, as to what Grandpa also told me it would happen as that is my Siren ancestry coming out still even though it fused with many others. I opened it making her look to the blank pages for a few moments, then she was silent and still, as golden words began to appear as a chapter was being written for us to read, stating the multi-world theory in simple terms from what or how old I was still.

"Lucy, this book is yours also I take it?" I nodded to her question as Shinigami was curious as she also gently took it from me and while she was about to read the chapter, Shinigami then gasped as it then vanished before placing it back into my hands, and the words showed once again making me grin small at her, for this, and I also rubbed my head in response.

I then stated to her gently as well now, "For some reason, my Personal Book tends to only work for those I considered family or friends; Myself included yet they had to because of what Grandpa told me, permission or something like that. I don't know why that is though, maybe for some secu-seccrita-secruti- "Security Lucy?" Shinigami asked me in small amusement, telling how old I was still from what I was trying to pronounce. I pouted though, but nodded to her with a shy smile and also muttered 'Yes', to which I didn't know she inwardly cooed at me for since Shinigami thought that was cute, but kept her face in a smile all the same to me.

She read it with me then, and when we were done, the words and the chapter vanished and now the book closed with a loud snap, and I then placed it back in my bag, to which she pondered for a few moments and when I saw her looking at it, I shrugged and stated to her without her knowing she was thinking it to herself, "Grandpa made it for me. He said he was powerful enough to do a simple less-energy like spell as such for me, as a gift. This backpack of mine goes where I go, and comes to me anyways no matter where or when I'm at… at least from what Grandpa said from what he told me." She was curious still, from as far as I can tell for some reason as she then asked me about him and I told her, not knowing our entire conversation was being filmed and also watched by certain people, like Shredder and his henchman now.

I also told her my entire times to which she was amused, blushed for some reason, and horrified as a result to what most of the enemies I encountered did to me or someone I cared for.

I yawned now as Shinigami noticed my fangs and snake tongue, and my eyes were dropping briefly as I was not only tired, but stressed still from leaving my Mommy alone, to which she noticed as well as the others watching us, and simply placed me in her bed and then covered me gently.

I didn't know it then, but she softly kissed me on my forehead lovingly to me, which I thought was a basic goodnight kiss, and she then grabbed a book from her shelve while I then passed out, without dreams this time.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV, Security Room within the Foot Tower:_**

Shredder and the others were stunned to find out so much information for a child, yet to also find out what her life detailed; in complete trust to his agent, Shinigami, as if she knew of her yet didn't at the same time. But he then had a small idea form to see if it was true about what she said with her transforming into a powered-up form, and looked to Rahzar and Fishface as they noticed with him ordering the two henchmen, "I want you both to bring O'Neil and the child at a secured location, along with Shinigami, and set-up a scenario to allow O'Neil to get harmed; but not harmed to kill her... But to cause a reaction to the child. Send in the prototype Foot-Bot Stockman made as such. I want to see this… power of hers in action the next day. So make sure it knows to only engage the child but back down when it is told so by either of you two, after we test her on the cat creature within a hour or two afterwards, understand?"

They both quickly bowed and nodded as they left then to get the procedure out of the way, and Tigerclaw looked carefully at the sleeping little girl in mind, not body, and then asked his master a question, to which Shredder looked to him for as a result, "Master, I have a strange feeling we should be careful about this; an instinct precaution I might add to my own words."

Shredder nodded to his top henchman, and looked back at the screen seeing the girl, Lucy, sleeping deeply now with their amusement, purring like a housecat, and Shinigami jumping not expecting the child to do so. "The child still intrigues me Tigerclaw. We might expect big things if she is to remain by our side, as such. Still, we must make plans in case the turtles and their Master Plan coming for them, as I can feel it slowly start to form, as we speak."

They then left, before suddenly they were both attacked by a small dragon non-the-less, and Tigerclaw killed it in one strike with his blades making the two stunned for a few moments at what just occurred, and then glared at the dead reptile and looked to Tigerclaw with a look, who only nodded as he picked-up the dead creature in disgust by the tail, and carried it to Stockman for him to see what it is.

Shredder though picked-up what to be a glass orb of sorts, and then crushed it with his bare hands as he then went to the lab as well, to talk to the creature the child somehow bonded to, knowing she is a intelligent based creature.

* * *

 ** _Dragon Realm's Fortress, the Kings Throne Room:_**

The Dragon King scowled as his viewing orb from his now deceased minion was crushed, not knowing anymore now as he will eventually has to send another in its place. But he then smirked as the plans were still going smoothly as soon he will make an appearance, but not just yet as he still as more plans to pull before doing so from the approval from his "Partner" as such.

He then laughed as if no one could stop it from happening, since his troops nearly killed all of the ninja that he baited them to go against earlier, liking the results from merely watching them go at it.

He then stopped as a minion quickly ran to him, and whispered what it was reporting to him in their tongue of language, and he seemed both intrigued and angered briefly as a result, but kept cool, and dismissed it before telling it to go back and spy some more to which the imp-dragon nodded to him and vanished into fire-like smoke.

The Dragon King of this realm, Dragon Lord Kurastris, would see this world ruled by dragon kind soon, with him laughing to himself wickedly at a thought.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Skylands:_**

The three Sirens as well as Maleficent, finally arrived to the world. Though Master Eon was stunned as a result of them all toppling onto each other, and then asked them firmly; not expecting a arrival as such as well, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

To this the Sirens laughed hesitantly and Maleficent gave a knowing smirk to the Master himself as things were about to heat-up around them, as a result to what he had to say, afterwards.

* * *

Well, here is chapter Nine guys, I hope it was worth the wait.

So this is Aeroza, signing off. Peace guys!


	10. Forced to Battle, Another Trip?

**Author's Announcement:**

Well guys, here is chapter ten of Lucy and the Sirens! Things are going to heat-up as some battles as well as other things are going to happen in this chapter, and it is longer as well to know it is chapter ten!

Also I forgot to add "I don't own anything" announcement, as sorry about that as I don't own any franchises at all, as well in the last chapter. If I did, the cake wouldn't be a lie, and the portal boss would give real cake as a reward.

Warnings: Blood content, Drug use on a child to make them sleep for fears, Action/fighting scenes, POV changes, Flashbacks, Dragon Knapping certain others as well as main character, World travel.

Now here is some useful information here folks:

 _Thoughts_ / **Telepathy**

"Talking"

" **Demon** / **Bad Guy Empowered Speech** "

 ** _Powerful Voices_**

 _"Whispers"_ = Whisper Chat or Snake Speech

Hidden Meanings

"=Pokémon Speech="

" _Spirit Weapon Chats_ " or Za-Nanon Chat

(Number) = At End of Chapter Explained.

Let's resume guys:

(Modified: 5/5/18)

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV; In the morning within Shinigami's Chambers:_**

I woke up slowly with a yawn as I wasn't aware of my surroundings as of yet, but I blinked a few times and I then saw now with small sadness it wasn't a dream.

For what happened yesterday was real since I now fully remembered. Myself as well as Karai, Star, and Aunt Amy, got captured. With them being put to sleep at first before I shivered on what happened after I saw them again.

I was also scared if they went through more pain and stuff from what I could see, with the bruises on their own bodies.

I now stilled as I felt an arm was wrapped around me gently in comfort, and I looked to see it was Shinigami as she was sleeping peacefully with a brief smile on her face. I smiled small at her then, but I then tried to get up yet she kept me there, as I had to go to the bathroom this room has; if what she showed me before bedtime was at, of course.

I then with my tail; from thinking of moving her arm gently out of the way, as it grabbed her arm that was wrapped around it like an extra limb, and gently lifted her arm off of me; so I can get-up, to which I did and used the restroom.

Once I was done while getting out of the restroom, I looked at the clock hanging on the wall in the shape of a cat, to which I was truly thankful I was taught how to tell time by Aunt Aria, and saw it was only 7:30AM in the morning.

I shrugged as I decided to let Shinigami sleep-in as I thought she was a hard worker; for some reason, and I looked at her books she owns from her bookshelf. One book quickly caught my eye though as I then grabbed it, and it had on the title, "Summoning and the Arts on How to Do So", and it was by some girl I never heard of before.

I shrugged and quietly began to read it as I then realized I could understand the harder words more clearly than ever without having to pronounce them, befuddling me briefly before I shrugged to myself as I then kept reading, not knowing I was quickly reading the entire book within five minutes as it was close to at least a seventy or so paged book. I didn't notice Shinigami had a look of surprise on her face as she woke up and seeing me reading one of her favorites, and when she touched my left-shoulder with her also causing me to jump as a result.

I looked to her as Shinigami then gave me a look of meaning she was sorry for doing that, and I only smiled at her a little shyly as she gestured to her book, and was stunned I read it all already making her look to me in wonder as she then asked me with Shinigami gently grabbing the now fully read book, and placing it back on the shelf with the others while she spoke, "I take it you like to read during your own free time Lucy?"

I nodded as she smiled at me briefly, and then looked to the shelves in thought before looking at a certain titled book to which she grabbed, and came over as she then stated to me gently, placing the book in my lap as I saw it was titled "Spells That Work Well with Other Techniques and Theories of Other Spells As Well" by that same girl, "Well you might like this book. It's a lot more reading but I was wondering," she then sat next to me as I had a fold-up chair I was sitting in and with her back on her bed, giving me a curious look while Shinigami finished her question, "What time you get up?"

I looked to her again as I kept also eyeing the book to her hidden amusement, and then replied back to her once my eyes were fully on her now, "I think before 7:30Am, since it was that time I got out of the bathroom to do my… business I think?" She only nodded as if accepting that fact, not knowing I had to sit still with my new… thing in the way, as I probably might get used it, but not quite yet still.

Then we both jumped briefly this time as her door was pounded quickly.

I then heard Mr. Tigerclaw at the door now with him saying to us on the other side, "Better get around as we have things to do with the child today Shinigami. Feed her and then afterwards, meet us at the lab. And before you could ask, no, she isn't being used as such… More of a test to the creature she responded to." I saw when I looked to her in response to his words, with wide eyes at me, but she was also thinking as well to what Mr. Tigerclaw meant with things to do with me today.

He then went away as she helped me get around, and for some reason I asked her if I can place all her books in my bag, to her shock as well as mine, Shinigami said a quick yes as she helped me do so, since some were heavy and others light in weight.

It stunned her though that when she saw into my backpack, that they shrunk while going inside and also saw a void of sorts, like I always do.

I looked to her shyly now, but also stated honestly to her to make her stop looking into my void-like insides of my backpack, and looked to me then with hidden awe in her orbs yet kept a neutral face, "Grandpa told me that was a side effect of his spell he used, which is permanent, and it can store just about anything with ease as it shrinks them down in order to fit them;that is, and then stores it as I try and either get it by myself, or think of it while reaching inside." Shinigami nodded and then pondered over something, then looked to me carefully as if what she might say might make me trust her or not, but I saw she won within her mind quickly then stated a random name to me, making my tail curl-up into a question mark as a result with my confused expression on my face, "Kristina."

She noticed my face now and softly laughed for a few short moments as she repeated the name to me, gently placing one of her hands on my right-shoulder, "My name is Kristina Moonglade. The name Shinigami is a code name I earned while I worked with the Foot Clan; After I was mutated, and my parents were killed in an accident, from the Kraang." I had my eyes wide at this, seeing she given that response to her. She then chuckled softly to herself and now gently squeezed my shoulder as I debated over something, with us still not knowing there was camera's set-up in this room, without her permission as well.

I then turned my golden-rune bracelet to the right in a complete circle as Shini-Kristina looked confused as to why I was doing that, and then she was startled as I glowed brieflyand then she was stunned.

I revealed my true self to her. Still without us knowing the only ninja man recording at the moment, had a drink in his hand as he also went and got food from a fast food place for breakfast before checking on us, then spitted his drink from his mouth to the side as to not electrocute the monitors at my true form, and quickly got up to tell his master about this, knowing it might actually promote him as he was the only one there at the moment.

Kristina, as I began to call her that in my head now seemed hesitant, then she did something to make me look to her in both confusion and a look of really at the same time: she used both hands to gently rub both of my ears as if to confirm they were real.

I sighed and then gently smiled at her reasoning's as Kristina then blushed lightly at herself now from doing this, with her quickly placing her hands on her lap as if she was inwardly talking back to herself, and I responded kindly yet shyly still back to her which made Kristina stop her thoughts and also look to me now, "Yes, their real Kristina. But that was from my Siren heritage back home, as well if you noticed," I purposely flapped my wings and she saw them glow in different colors for a few moments before I folded them inwardly to make them not show on my back, yet they were still being shown from behind me.

I, unlike my three biological Siren aunts, figured out how to do so to their shock as they tried, yet couldn't; making me truly special on somehow doing that.

I then twist my bracelet the opposite way, and she was briefly stunned; now knowing it must be enchanted to hid my true features, but not my tail for some reason. My ears then shifted back to normal, and I was the way I was before when Kristina first met me, with myself also shyly smiling at her. I was both afraid and for some reason, wanted her approval as to my revealing myself fully to her.

I was then surprised as I was quickly yet softly hugged by Kristina; causing me to stiff-up unexpectedly while not noticing her frown briefly before smiling then at my reaction to a simple hug, and we said nothing since we then understood each other. We then got around with my backpack on my shoulders, and we left the room.

I was able to see to my surprised eyes, the human ninjas; which were few since most of them I saw were those Foot-Bots, were heading to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. For some reason, I think they were advanced ninja's if they were to remain, from what the turtles and April told me from their stories as such before we hit the hay two nights ago. Let's say they only told me stories to what they were best at from what I asked of them.

My mouth was slightly watering though, and knowing Kristina didn't know about my unique appetite, she was quickly surprised once more as I ate more than average food for my age without getting fat at all.

For some reason from what Grandpa said as well as my book, that the food is quickly burned away with it being turned into more energy or power, as I have mixed bloodlines; since I have a high metabolism...Whatever that is?

Of course I was eating against a warthog and rhino mutant males who I didn't know their names of, since they simply saw me grab as much food as I can get that is.

"Go! Go! Go!" Were the chants of what was at least fifty or so ninja this place has for humans that saw a small competition of me against two mutant men, and I did as I was starving for some reason. The two were down to the last bites of sausage and so was I, but I simply finished them and then burped very loudly; while they fell on the floor in defeat, and holding their stomachs.

It was then the chanting quickly came to a sudden stop as both Mr. Tigerclaw, and Mr. Shredder came into the area through the double doors, looking at them all with brief confusion before ordering them firmly, "Get back to your posts and do your tasks." They quickly took care of their things and left as well, as if fearing punishment as such. He then saw me and then had wide eyes at how much trays were neatly stacked on my side, against the other two mutants; knowing now he thought my food habit yesterday was a fluke of sorts, but he guessed wrong.

Mr. Shredder then went-up to the warthog man and rhino man, and now stated to them firmly which still confuses me as to why his voice is deep yet echoes under that helmet he wears to them, "Get up Bebop and Rock Steady. I want you to go find more canisters of Mutagen, and I want real results this time around." The two nodded with quiet moans to themselves as they quickly left; almost puking as a result and making Mr. Tigerclaw look to them, and then at me in minor amusement, but quickly schooled his features as Mr. Shredder looked to him for a few moments, then he looked to both me and Kristina.

"I do not know what has occurred during breakfast hours, but I think I get the idea from how many trays you have used, child," he looked to me then at those words. Mr. Shredder then paused as he then looked to Kristina, seeing her go straight as if she was expected to do so around him if sitting down as he then spoke to her firmly, "You are; along with Tigerclaw, are to accompany me with the child here, to the Labs. I heard from Tigerclaw as to what has happened yesterday from that creature we taken in, and I want to see if Lucy Potter, here, can talk to her as well as control it." She only nodded with no hesitance, but I could tell in her eyes though; but Mr. Shredder didn't notice or decided to not say anything, as he motioned to Mr. Tigerclaw while he then bowed briefly with Mr. Shredder; leaving as well as closing the two doors loudly, to which also made a thud-like bang noise.

I then looked to Mr. Tigerclaw as Kristina did as well as he simply motioned to us to come with him, but I looked to the lunch trays and they both suddenly blinked as they vanished as if they weren't there, and the entire cafeteria was suddenly cleaned-up. They simply stood there not grasping as to what happened, but I hesitantly laughed as they both then looked to me for an explanation, and they were both shocked as to my own answer, "My magic caused that I guess?"

"You have magic Lucy?" I only nodded to Kristina's astonished question as Mr. Tigerclaw understood as such, then he had a idea in his head alongside his eyes showing it as well; but not his face as he looked to me, but I as well as Kristina didn't know what he was planning, at the moment. He quickly recognized that symbol on my forehead from one of the scrolls he owns in secret, besides the one he received from the Shredder to read and tell him about. In fact he carried it and then secretly placed it inside my backpack while I was distracted as we walked in a hallway of sorts with Kristina, and kept walking as if it was normal

Mr. Tigerclaw then led us to many hallways as we were finally at the laboratory; from what my weapon and the others stated to me were my familiar was located as of yesterday.

Then I saw her as my heart was filled with relief for some reason; seeing her OK, and she in turn currently looked depressed until she then saw me. We then entered now with her looking to me mostly as we also approached, perked right up, and then simply sat on the log with her two tails waving back and forth in brief excitement, to see me. Like a pet seeing an owner's returning to their pet, or animal companion as such; from the way she was currently acting to me, from what we three saw.

She then stiffened though once we noticed Mr. Shredder approaching to her enclosure, and she quickly hissed at him briefly before seeing my confused look to that, and shrugged to our surprise and made hand motions along with her clawed fingers about Mr. Shredder, to my small hand-covered laughter I was trying to conceal as his back was currently turned while she did it.

Shredder didn't notice as I had my hands to my mouth, and simply nodded at a scientist who strangely wore ninja garbs like the others, yet had a white coat on top of it silently nodded and calmly pushed a button he had on a remote control he was holding.

I as well as the cat-creature jumped, as the glass slowly lifted upwards until it was completely gone.

Suddenly, she pounced and they then almost fell over themselves as they were in stances with her merely licked my face at first, then she hugged me quickly afterwards; making me blush from how warm she was, as well as how gentle she was being. It was as if she missed me greatly. It was then I felt something break away, from what I felt a block of sorts.

She then smiled and I blinked briefly at her as she hissed to my surprise, " _I have finally found you Mistress. After searching for a long time. Even if I was changed by that glowing ooze, I finally found you!_ " She hissed/purred as I awkwardly patted her on the back, and then the others noticed us with strange looks, but I couldn't tell under Mr. Shredder's helmet still, but I sensed he might be pleased or something else.

Of course they were surprised as I spoke back like she did, looking confused yet wondering about something at the same time to my new familiar, " _You have been searching for me for a while? I only recently came to this world._ " She now looked to me in amusement, but then looked to the others with a look of warning, to which they saw an aura form around her briefly as a result and they quickly took a step back. She then looked to me warmly as she answered my own words then, seeing they remain a safe distance from her glances to them and then to me, with her still holding me in her arms, " _I used to be a cat/snake hybrid race since my mother was a two-tailed cat of sorts, and my father was a dragon; Hence my wings Mistress. I was told I had a bond out there for a Master or Mistress of my own, and I searched for at least two hundred and fifty-two years, for you._ "

I looked to her wide eyed at that, but I quickly understood as I looked to them and stated normally, making her go confused as to why I switched back, "She's my new familiar, and said she was mutated; If you wanted to know, I was speaking Parsletongue with her... The language of Serpents and Dragons." Though I did felt she was not only that now, but something else that seemed to have been blocked along with that bond, to what I secretly felt.

Let's say from Mr. Shredder's look he was giving me under that helm, I shuddered briefly as my familiar noticed and I looked to her uncertainly as I simply shrugged to her, who nodded as she seems to be alert for the moment.

I then saw her frown quickly to herself as I felt her going through my magic and stated to me sadly now, " _I guess I wasn't your first familiar then? I sense another reptile-like race if what I am sensing Mistress?_ " I nodded and told her briefly with a small smile on my face, loving the new bond I formed with her, " _Yes, she is Zera that I got from my own home world, at a strange vet my older friend works at. I don't know what race she is as she doesn't seem to want to tell me, as such._ " She shrugged as if that was something expected, yet she from what I could now tell had eyes filed with mirth themselves, and then stated to me in brief humor, yet a firm tone, " _We familiars tend to keep our secrets Mistress. Unless you ask of us like an order, to do so, as we can only communicate with those you tell us to talk to as such, or you feel you can trust. Not all of us are willing or wanting to speak to others before you, Mistress, about ourselves._ "

I was about to ask her another question until I was gently tapped from seeing Kristina looked to my new familiar with awe in her eyes, yet on Kristina's face she head motioned to Mr. Shredder and Mr. Tigerclaw, as I understood. Since I was still in my familiar's arms; since I realized how strong she was, I simply laughed briefly while rubbing my head in embarrassment to them both, and replied as well, "I guess I need to explain some things, which is if you let me?" I saw they nod firmly, and I sighed as I got the book out with the help of Kristina, as my new familiar doesn't want me out of her arms at all for now, and opened it as words began to appear once more, but about witches and wizards.

"I can't give you my book, but you can read it with me. It's about my original parent's side of the family as to what they were, back on Lost Avalon." I knew this might be a bad idea, but they both screamed within my magic 'Alphas' for some reason, to which Arisa then stated to me then, gently and calmly as possible to my hidden shock as they came over and read on from my book in my hands, " _It_ _has to do with both your Saiyan and Siren heritage, dear; Mixing with your magic to determine what they are to it, as they more deadly or powerful, then you are; As you have yet to train and gain enough to out due that as such._ " I then deadpanned to their confusion as I heard Kurama now stated with mirth to me in response to that, " _If_ _that's the case, then I out league you then Lucy. Being a Biju and all that jazz._ "

I then noticed as their connection severed now, yet seemed to be watching me still while talking amongst themselves as I also felt they were doing, and told them with a sorry-like look, "I was just thinking to myself, I didn't name her yet." They all gave me a look of really, but resumed reading, well mostly the two males as the pages turned by themselves as if the book itself didn't want those two to touch it's pages at all as they were nearing the end I felt.

Once they were done, I was briefly surprised it went into my backpack itself and it quickly zipped shut before they could take it into their hands. I merely shrugged sheepishly as if, I wasn't expecting that, and from what they saw from my honest face as they let it slide.

Kristina then gently with a firm look by my familiar to her, helped me down as I was now standing by her and Kristina. My familiar growled at Mr. Shredder who stopped as he was approaching me after a few or so minutes of discussing things with Mr. Tigerclaw then, simply looked at me with those eyes of his, and now stated then to the scientist without looking at him, "I am allowing the creature to remain with the child, so use the creature's former enclosure as you see fit. As we all also need to go... somewhere at this moment."

I saw the scientist-ninja guy only nod once as the glass began to lower and then click into place, and I was suddenly feeling afraid for some reason, but placed it back to my mind from his look at me for a few brief moments.

It was then he looked to both Kristina, and Mr. Tigerclaw as I thought I saw regret in his eyes for a few brief moments as he then ordered them both, "You are to go with her at a specific location, merely to… have fun as children might say and bring her back once it is done." I didn't like the sound of his words, and Arisa and the other three agreed within my heart as he then left the area then.

My real mom though was simply watching from my eyes; not known to me she and the others could do this trick since she was the first besides Arisa to figure it out during that month.

My familiar growled when Mr. Tigerclaw came near, and suddenly stopped in surprise for a few moments, and then nodded to himself as since it was Kristina for some reason she allowed us to go near my familiar she escorted us both as Mr. Tigerclaw led us to a elevator, to which I looked at in fear.

It was then I felt a strange pinch, and saw a needle on my right-arm that was gently stabbed into me from him without noticing, and I then felt sleepy as Kristina gave him a harsh look as if it meant something, then I blacked out, as I felt I was in my familiar's arms once again.

* * *

 ** _Shinigami's/Kristina's POV:_**

I knew something fishy was going on with my "Yet Confirmed" mate as myself being a cat mutant, we think of terms of our either current or future lovers as such, and I growled at him while he simply raised his hands with my mates familiar, also growling along with me in brief agreement.

Tigerclaw then said as we then entered the elevator, with him giving both of us a look and also firmly stating, noticing the 'Why' on my face, "Since the child is afraid of going into elevators, to which she needs to be cured of things as such as enclosed spaces. I thought it would be best to make her asleep until we get to the destination as such, by the Master's orders."

I only nodded firmly to him, still not entirely happy as to having him do so and noticed my mate's familiar calmed briefly, yet seemed alert still as if he might attack her, to which he gave her a pet as it was easier to call her as such, calmly stated to her with his tone apologetic, "It is for the best at this moment for the child, Neko. Our Master Shredder has issued us a task, which is currently being carried out as we speak at our location we are heading to by van, and this time... I am not driving." I looked to him as her pet was confused, yet seemed to be able to understand our tongue like she spoke to Lucy.

Before I could say anything, her pet did something that surprised the both of us, her accent seemed to be English-Egyptian accented in a young women's voice, "I will need to know where you are taking my Mistress as such, Tiger; I do not want to part with her as such for a long time, as it took me ages to find her."

"You can speak our language this whole time?" I asked her in bewilderment as we were nearing the main floor we had to get off to, to get to the vans this clan provides us to only use, and she seemed amused as she then also responded with a brief shrug; re-positioning Lucy who then sighed in a sleepy smile on her features, "It was a possibility I gain my Mistress' way of speaking, as I am her familiar. In fact I already knew of your human's language as being old as I am."

"So how old are you supposed to be, fifteen years?" Tigerclaw asked her in amusement, until she gave him a firm look and then huffed as she moved Lucy to get her more comfy in her arms as she replied back, shocking not only him, but myself as well, "No Tiger. I am at least or close to 250 years of age, as I was originally a Cat Neko Demon from my mother's side, and a Dragon by my father's, as such. Hybrid's like myself are considered rare and age slowly after reaching that age, as of now, since I was also changed by that ooze you humans are too curious for your own good, my form may be considered to be sixteen years still, in age."

Before we could reply to her as I was curious from what she read on my own face, the door opened, and we had no choice as some ninja escorted us carefully to a black van, and once we got inside it was locked as we then had to wait with her pet now refusing to talk. My mates familiar gently brushing Lucy's hair and for some reason I was slightly jealous of that, but I placed it behind me as I didn't know where we might be heading as such for Lucy.

 _Knowing Shredder, he wants her to have more than "Fun" at where we're going right now, but I hope it isn't something that would harm her as I know from his twisted mind._ I thought to myself as we kept our silence, with Tigerclaw now leaning against the wall of the van and sleeping as I knew from his cat-race they have the ability to climb trees. So minor movement from a van as such, wouldn't bother him at all.

I then saw her pet look to me now in thought for a brief moment, and then stated to me a name randomly making me wonder why she told me, "Nefertina." She noticed my face then and now growled to herself as she once again repeated the name to me, "My name is Nefertina. So you will tell my mate as such; As I was going to until Tiger placed her under. I can trust you enough more than him as you're her mate to my Mistress as well, one of a few others that is." I nodded to her briefly in hesitance-like agreement, to which she growled at me in amusement, and then we spoke nothing.

We simply had to enjoy the silence as we traveled, as I played with my hypnotic stone weapon to amuse me boredom as such, as Nefertina's main focus was her master's the entire ride as well as Tigerclaw mainly sleeping, yet seemed alert at all times.

After what felt like to both of us hours on end, we finally arrived.

The van stopped and Tigerclaw woke up as a result with him stretching briefly. I knew the walls weren't that comfortable at all as I tried sleeping like that once, regretted it the next day as my back was stiff and I had to have Karai when she was still with the Foot, make it crack and I had to take a forced day off as a result.

The doors now opened and when we got outside, with Lucy still sleeping in Nefertina's, I saw we were simply at an area that had no trees, but mostly being considered to the term, plains of sorts with few high hills in our sights as well as a mountain not to far away from our sights. It was then I saw another black van, and before I knew it I was suddenly in hidden surprise was then grabbed by Tigerclaw quickly, and firmly, making myself look to him in questioned shock then. He only looked apologetic once more without words.

I then saw to my surprise, April as she was slowly healing from what I could tell, but her arm was firmly gripped by a Foot-Bot and on her head was a band of sorts as she tried to do something but only got shocked as a response, making me wonder why or what she was trying to do as we were then escorted to a quick set-up of pillars made from two metal poles, and we were forced to be tied-up and raised slowly off the ground till we were near the top.

I noticed Nefertina yowled as Lucy was ripped from her and tried to get her back, but was then shocked by a taser from a Foot-Bot, and then tied-up in iron ropes we have for those like myself and April, as we were tied by them on these poles, and placed back into the van with a muzzle on her face, and the doors closed.

I then noticed that strange belt with those six balls Lucy has been wearing this entire time, wiggled briefly before settling down on Lucy's entire waist with a strange look of familiarity to my face, but confused as to where I seen them before, but shrugged as to both of my and April's horror, Shredder must be either mad or insane if he was going to use that re-created machine Baxter discovered, on a supposed field-trip as he states.

The machine was huge, and was briefly changed to look like a Shredder-Bot mixed with its original self. It was at least forty feet tall, and had weapons, laser's, and few other things that scientist must have been ordered to add as well as restore other things, as it also had four arms, and tentacles coming from it's back with a faceplate to where the original faces should be for robots. It was also pitch-black in design yet had neon-green highlights on some parts of its armor and body, and it had a remote control collar on its neck.

Tigerclaw now took Lucy from the Foot-Bot that originally took her from her pet, and placed her down as he used some smelling salts under Lucy's nose, and she swatted at Tigerclaw to his sad amusement, and when he did it again she woke up and was now confused as to where she was for a few moments, then glared at him, but before she could tell him something, he simply pointed to us and now said some things making her quickly pale as I noticed she saw in his eyes a look of sympathy to her, making me wonder what they were planning on doing to Lucy.

What I didn't felt as I can detect strange energy being used, a dark mass a few yards away from our location and three signatures as well as further out, a negative gateway of sorts appearing farther than that.

I as well as April could only watch in slight despair as to what plans Shredder plans to use Lucy for her currently, at this moment.

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV; When she begins to wake-up, Random Plains:_**

I begin to wake up and I wasn't aware of my new surroundings now, slowly that is.

After a few moments, I then saw with my vision clearing quickly, Mr. Tigerclaw.

I was suddenly angry as I remembered now to what he did, and was about to say something until he spoke first as if, he knew what I might have wanted to say to him. "I am sorry for doing that Lucy, but as per orders I have little choice to do so." He then pointed to a random location, and I followed his fingers and gasped while I suddenly realized a few things: One, where is my new familiar, and Two, why is both Kristina and April tied to metal poles with iron-like ropes since they were suspended, and April was also wearing a strange-looking metal band on her head.

"The Master has ordered for you to be tested, sadly as it is Lucy." I looked to him then in disbelieve as he then told me; to which I paled again while I looked to them again and then back to him, as a feared result, "If you do not cooperate as such, that machine you have yet to see; Which is on the other side of that hill, he has ordered it to exterminate them both. Which I will regret as it has no honor, yet I have to do as he commands." I gulped as I saw it as well once I turned, and it was huge and also gave off as strange aura around itself.

I quickly turned and noticed Mr. Tigerclaw was now gone somehow, making me fearful as I was then quickly grabbed by surprising speed and was then griped harshly making me yell out in unexpected surprise; as this machine was strong. I saw he was near April with a dagger of sorts as she was already lowered to her throat; making me slowly see she had a fearful expression now while I also growled at him for with even knowing it was merely orders Mr. Tigerclaw was doing, as I also saw both the Fishman and Mr. Rahzar take the knife from Mr. Tigerclaw, and held it the same way as he did to April, with Fishman also looking at this in curiosity only as if, to wait on what I was going to do.

I then saw red then as April made a small rude commit I could tell; from where she was, as she was slapped in the face by the back-right-hand of Fishman's; to my disgust, as she looked sick briefly yet returned to normal, yet also looked at me mostly in concern.

I was now struggling to get the robot's grip off of me, and now clearly saw red even more, as Mr. Tigercalw then cut her by accident to see blood slowly forming on the small indent on her cheek.

 _Nobody threatens my family, **Nobody**!_ I thought suddenly in anger. I then snapped quickly with pure rage and anger at this machine currently holding me back as well as to what is currently happening, and I then blanked out.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV:_**

April gulped to herself in minor fear from what she quickly sense Lucy was; from fear at her to now being suddenly enraged, yet even with the band on her head she could not only sense her and the others currently near her, but further away some others who were coming, as a result to Lucy's power steadily and slowly growing.

April also sensed with minor help from the spirit in her crystal, that this time... Lucy would be going all by instinct, for just seeing her get a minor cut, to which she winced from as a result.

April saw Shinigami looked to her with wide eyes and now head motioned silently to her as if, is this really happening to her, and April only nodded in response without words. They both noticed though how shocked Tigerclaw was as well as the other two as both Rahzar and Fishface took a few steps back as they saw an aura quickly developed Lucy as she began to scream unexpectedly from something else besides pain, within the robot's grasp.

"That kid was holding that much power?!" Rahzar exclaimed to his fellow henchman as Fishface in his webbed hands had a device that was measuring Lucy's power itself, as the number stats kept rising higher and higher till they reached one million in power mark with warnings; as the numbers were slowly still going, but not as quickly as before. She then changed to her newer form she gained recently.

But April began to worry now as she saw Lucy's eyes were completely white; with no sign of her newer eyes she gains, as a result to this form. She shivered at how cold Lucy's features were now as she also placed both hands to her sides without effort, and torn the robot's hands apart rather quickly. Lucy then to everyone's quick-feared surprise, teleported, and kept attacking with her fists and feet against the robot; who didn't get a chance to fight back. Parts and wires as well as computer components kept flying with each of her hits as she only held that cold look and she yelled each time, a black and white aura forming as each hit was hard.

Yet April saw somehow the robot smirk as if, it was really intelligent; making her look briefly to the henchmen, and then saw they were not only watching, but reading through that device in which looks like a IPad of sorts, but wasn't, as it was also recording Lucy from up above for a satellite; she had to guess to herself.

The robot then stopped Lucy as her look quickly changed to surprise with it grabbing her wrists, and flung her back as if, it had enough of a beating, and quickly fired tons of missiles from behind it's back at her, and the hits were dead-on. Both teen girls on the poles feared at Lucy, but everyone was then stunned as a green-like barrier formed around her; with her smirking at the robot with her eyes white still, and made a 'Come-On' motion to which they all thought angered it, and it now charged as she too grabbed it by the wrists and tossed it farther though, without effort, to the mountain that was nearby.

When the robot hit it, they saw large indents as far away as it was, then it slowly yet surely, imploded within it as a result of how powerful that throw truly was.

April froze as Lucy's gaze quickly looked to them all, and was about to come to them as if, she sensed within her mind as well as Za-Nanon, to free them and leave this area from what her instincts are telling her to do mostly without Lucy knowing, and she was then blasted by a missile as the robot was instantly back as if, it didn't leave at all, and it looked pissed at her.

Lucy quickly looked at the machine in an animal-like snarl as well as a glare; with her aura growing quickly, as she then cupped her hands, and to their shock, a ball of both white and black energy was being formed within her palms. Then as quickly as it formed, she only yelled as when she quickly thrusted forward with the robot casually coming to her, it looked at her in feared surprise once it saw the energy as it was then completely obliterated, as well as parts of the plains near it; from an enormous energy beam made, from both black and white auras.

Once it was then gone, they all saw from the henchman, Tigerclaw was frozen stiff with disbelieve on his face as well as his arms were crossed, Rahzar and Fishface had jaws dropped briefly at how much damage that blast caused as they all could clearly see that it left a canyon-like trail from where she first used it, up to where it ended a few yards after the robot was officially destroyed, with ease. The dagger landing tip-first on the ground from his grasp as he took it from Tigerclaw; as a result of his disbelief from Rahzar's face as well.

It was then Lucy's eyes returned to her normal look while she was still in this form, and she looked at her position in feared surprise as if, she didn't recalled anything; making April worry over this as well as Shinigami as far as she could tell from briefly looking at her. Of course she also noticed Shinigami blushing briefly red as she saw how more attractive Lucy was now, after now seeing her with more sleek muscles with that strange armor that showed-up, when she changed; making her a exotic beauty to her eyes.

"How could a child as such beat that robot Stockman built! He said it was powerful enough from what his scanner picked-up, to truly test that girl out?" Asked/stated Fishface to the two mutants near him, as Tigerclaw simply shrugged as he merely observed Lucy who was looking at her still smoking hands, quickly waving them as she then was stunned as if, she didn't realize she did that from seeing the damage.

This made him ponder at this, _It would seem Lucy Potter is more then she is originally as I thought. But it would seem she has not trained, as she was fighting on Pure Instinct, then being aware from what I see, as of her reactions to all of this_. "I agree Xavier that kid is powerhouse if she can do that much damage… Think of the possibilities if we use that one worm Baxter invented to control the kid to do the Master's bidding; Instead of revenge, he could rule the world easily." Rahzar told his fellow mutant henchman with him motioning his words to him.

This quickly made April freeze at his words in minor fear of that, knowing how much control they were; from what Karai told her and the others in space, after Donny asked about them. It took all Karai's will power she learned as such from meditation lessons to try and quickly get rid of it, as when she joined their group, her forehead was bleeding as a result to the worm being removed, by smashing it from within.

Tigerclaw then glared at them both making them look down quickly in submission as he firmly told them in response; with a stern look on his features, "The Master wanted to only test the child, not make her an un-willed slave as such. Shredder has very large interests with the child, as he plans on keeping her; Despite what you suggest. She reminds him of a younger Karai as I hate to say this." They quickly nodded as they knew how dangerous Tigerclaw can be when either provoked or angered, as such.

Suddenly they all felt a odd pressure within the area while seeing Lucy stiffen as if recognizing it, then slowly looked to them and saw slow-fear developing in her eyes; making them all look as they also saw three cloaked individuals now looking at them as well as Lucy with interests, and one of them has a feminine build. " **Well, it would seem that the child is still powerful as ever, with my new powers I can match her easily.** " Stated the strangely inhuman shaped cloaked individual; they noticed as they removed their hoods, and was stunned to see a dragon-like person, and a male and female with oddly shaped hair, and the male with a scar in the middle of his face in the shape of a X.

The male looked past them as well as the female, as if they recognized her as their eyes widened briefly at this, but quickly returned looking neutral from what not only April, but Kristina/Shinigami, and Tigerclaw noticed as the male then said in a deep yet mature voice and from his looks he was at least is mid-twenties or so, "Frandas, as far as we told you plenty of times: we are here to only get the child; nothing more or less." The dragon, Frandas, shrugged then gained a malicious smirk making April and the others fear what he was planing as he saw her and Shinigami, and grinned as if sensing something about them as he sniffed.

The dragon demon then licked his muzzle-like lips, and then stated to the 'X'-scarfed male loudly; making not only the blue-haired male, but the female to look to them now while the male crossed his arms as did the same, but her gaze was mostly on the powered-up Lucy; who was stiff at seeing them still, but looked at her mainly in a surprised gaze now as if, she hasn't seen her for a long time. " **I suggest what you say Moon-Wielder, as your task could be ended; With you dead by my hands... Besides, I recalled I need to do certain things still.** "

April then quickly looked as much as her head could; from being tied-up still, that Shinigami looked to the female in a knowing look, as if she figured out why Lucy might have reacted to as such. From Lucy's recognizable look that is, and the strange blonde near the other two.

Suddenly Frandas despite the male's firm look to him as the dragon-man-thingy jumped and then landed as a result in front of Lucy who now feared him. The male looked to the other female as April realize she might be a year or two older then her, yet she grew briefly jealous at how attractive her form is more than hers, as she nodded to the unknown male and muttered under her breath words she couldn't hear as well as the Foot henchmen and Shinigami/Kristina, and they took off after him, as if to stop his actions. They then twitched as the device they had was still recording as a result still.

Then April thought as well as from what Shinigami did as well, but in her own way about this kind of situation, _It couldn't get any worse than this, right?_

She would regret that thought later on as they observed to what might be a battle to come.

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV, in the middle of the plains with two strangers and Frandras:_**

I stood still in minor to complete fear.

I saw it was that same dragon who came into my heart and caused me to fear from my own memories, as well as that one time in my head since he also grinned at me once more like he did before, and then stated with fake greetings as well with a smirk on his dragon muzzle, " **Well, it has been a while Harmony Child. But this time I tend to go all-out and try to defeat you entirely.** "

Before he could do anything, the two others were in front of me suddenly, as the strange blue-haired male and female with cyan eyes and blonde hair as they were somewhat familiar to me for some reason, stood protectively as if they didn't really want me to fight him… as if I had little choice on the matters anyways from how he acts.

Frandras as I recalled his naming himself with my last encounter with him, grinned at them both wickedly as if, he didn't care at all from them interfering, and stated firmly with his eyes also narrowing into slits, " **You two really want to defy the Tainted Organization as such? Even after we brought you both back to life as a result? Over a pathetic little girl?** " They were only silent, but the blonde girl looked to me briefly as I somehow knew her, yet didn't at the same time. She only grinned at me, yet I saw she had sad eyes as I didn't recognize her slightly at me for, with her now summoning strange knifes into each of her fingertips made of lightening, as far as I can tell, and they looked cool to what I saw.

The blue-haired male however summoned a large weapon of sorts, a claymore if I recalled from my reading about weapons as part of History Class back home. I had to look-up five specific weapons and then report them as such, and how they were first introduced.

Frandras only chuckled as he then smirked at the blonde who stood suddenly stiff then began to twitch suddenly, her knifes vanishing as a result as if she was in major pain allover, and I saw a collar of sorts on her neck, glowing blood-red as I also saw his eyes glowed the same, making me think he placed an object to do something bad to her. I then quickly saw the male look to me in hidden approval from his neutral yet glare-like eyes at me; then at Frandras the most as they were harsh then, as I helped and try to get the collar off her neck as she kept grabbing it, as her face was slowly changing color as if, she couldn't breathe at all.

" **You think treachery would count as a result to yourself Larxene? Think again as I use my powers to kill you once more, permanently... of course while I deal with your pathetic traitor comrade here as well as the child…** " He trailed off as he was briefly stunned, then jumped back as a result of my aura covering her collar, and it then disintegrated as if it was nothing. She then passed-out as a result to how much pain she was in, and I didn't know why but looked her over in worry and minor fear, for her life, like I was with my aunts as she felt like one to me, for some reason.

The blue-haired male then snapped his black-gloved fingers, and she quickly vanished and I saw her re-appear as she landed on top of both Fishman and Mr. Rahzar while they got conked on the head as a result of her landing on them; making me briefly grin at this in small humor. He also noticed as he gave me a small smirk on his own features, before looking serious and glared as well as Frandas summoning that weapon he had before, and charged him. He blocked the attack of his weapon, Frandas's scythe against his claymore, as they struggled, and myself not knowing what to do while I yelped suddenly since I was then taken by scaly hands; making the two pause as they noticed I was then gone and saw a dragon of sorts, kidnapping me away from the spot.

I was angered as I went farther and farther away, heading to that mountain as I then bit the scaly hand of the thing that has me, making it hiss in a minor roar and I then kicked it, and also began to run.

I suddenly froze then as something grabbed my tail.

This made me feel very weak rather quickly; making me quickly returned to my normal form with myself getting weaker as I was or also felt like I was paralyzed, and saw an armored dragon of sorts grinning at me. It was as if, he didn't know this might happen if he did grab my tail, and without words, held on to my tail as he held me up, and over his shoulders.

He was then swiped by a scythe and a claymore against his back, making the large lizard man hiss in minor pain as well as annoyance as he glared at the two, and then squirmed as he began hissing at Frandas who hissed back as it was too fast for me to understand this time, as he roared loudly then with more dragons showing up dressed in red-like ninja garbs of sorts, and my tail was re-grabbed as I could barely move still and saw the bigger dragon fighting against both the blue-haired male, and Frandas.

It was to say, awesome as they both fought, but I was having my own problems: The longer my own tail was held, my body seemed to be getting weaker and weaker as my vision kept going in and out as if, I was going to pass out any moment.

It was then I quickly looked as slow as my head could and saw the defeated dragon that held me before was dead, and Frandas now glared at the others as my tail was quickly out of a firm grip and also feeling like myself again; my power returning to me as a result quickly.

I then glared, and kicked the one who held me in the certain spot, making the others hiss in sympathy at their fellow dragon-ninja I had to guess, and I was then snatched once more but this time by Frandas, as he fled, and the blue-haired male blinked in minor annoyance, and then took off, and then the others blinked and left to report the mission was a failure at their base.

Not knowing they would see me sooner then they think by being angered by a random party showing-up.

We were back at the plains once more, and I was still weak and was then flown into the air as I was then caught by that man with blue hair, and then placed down gently on the ground, making me look to him in both confusion and myself looking at him closely as if I recognized him, yet didn't as if it was a long time ago... I saw this man.

It was then as he looked to me with those eyes as I now recalled, my own mind going back a long time ago; as sometimes my mind showed me memories I forgotten as an infant, and saw who I think he was to me. Although one particular one showed truly before my eyes however, at truly looking at his face.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins, Normal POV)**

Lucy was at last six months in as an infant, with her playing some blocks with her mother, Lily Maria Evans-Potter or otherwise truly known as Lunara Eclipse, within Lucy's nursery at Potter Mansion, and her nursery door was then knocked as Lily looked confused for a few moments, then briefly brightened as if she almost forgot about something; recalling Remus has something to tell only her while Lucy was present, and saw it was him.

He was a man with tannish hair and was wearing clothes he was able to afford himself; despite what others truly thought the way he truly was. He had amber eyes as well as a small beard forming yet he seemed grim as if still deciding, but sighed as he then came into the room with the door now closed by Lucy's mother. She noticed his face and grew concerned then while she asked him gently, seeing he was still deciding as if, to do something as such, "Remus, are you OK?"

The man saw with his eyes from Lily, kindness, and also saw Little Lucy was placing blocks on top of each other then knocking them back down, as she repeated the process; with her giggling in a small bell-like laugh and making his eyes soften briefly before looking at Lily in regret; to her confused face. He then began to speak to her calmly, yet with remorse in his voice as if, he overheard something, to which he did a few moments ago, "I found out Dumbledore has told lies to us Lily. The Prophecy he made was a fake, yet Lucy has a True Prophecy from not on our world, but in terms, Other Worlds all at once."

'Remus' saw Lily looked to him in both worry for her daughter at this, knowing what Prophecy he told them yet was in shock by his words, knowing she was immune somehow to certain potions and spells, she still has trust issues with that old coot ever since her First Year onward. "What do you mean Remus? I know I don't trust the old coot at all since First Year, but what makes you think he tells lies?"

'Remus' sighed at Lily, knowing she might regret his words next, as well as to what he was going to reveal to her, his true identity as he replaced that former student who was killed by a Heartless. Even though he was able to save the teen back then, he still died as he asked him to watch over his friends from bleeding too much; from being imbued with silver somehow, as he was in secret a minor seer, and also watch out for his Goddaughter in the future, Lucy, to which he only nodded as he was then gone with him. It was thanks to an elixir he obtained with some hairs from the dead man, from him as it was Fifth Year he became Remus, and still reported to his Master as a result.

Of course he didn't have a werewolf problem, but his own Inner Beast though was pleased as to honor a dying young man's request as such, in secret. Especially a man that also had a Inner Beast that has yet to commune with the younger Remus Lupin.

"I can trust you Lily, as you seemed immune to certain charms and potions he may have used on James... To make him obedient as well as Sirius, as I am also immune as such," 'Remus' began as she saw her eyes widen at his words now about her husband and one of two best friends, being used, "I somehow felt I need to be hidden when I was in the library looking up something as such, and good thing I did from using a 'Invisibility Charm' with a 'No Sound Charm' combined as well, as Dumbledore came into the room with some strange person I never seen before while they talked about his Fake Prophecy that he told you two days ago; making my eyes widen as a result, as well as other certain things he plans, for Lucy, to make me think Dumbledore cannot be trusted, or whoever he was talking to as a result."

'Remus' saw tears began to slowly fall down now his best friends face, as he then hugged her gently; knowing he can feel emotions yet tends to ignore it as a Nobody of course, he as well as the rest back on the world he goes back and forth to.

It was said they didn't have hearts, yet he secretly found out for himself and Larxene at the time, they do as not even Nobodies; as high powered forms as them could survive without one, as they in secret from what their Leader spoke to the same cloaked man Dumbledore spoke with earlier, the truth as such as they kept it ever since to themselves. In fact he secretly hid Xion away with only Roxas and Axel knowing after modifying the changed Nobody Roxas faced, in a capsule of sorts that allowed allowed her to be herself, yet send the actual-yet-specific memories back unto the Keyblader, Sora, as he felt she, the former memory-made puppet, would be useful down the road.

He hugged her again, as she after a few moments of crying while also seeing confusion from Lucy looking to her now as if, silently asking; as she was a smart child for her age, why she was crying. She sadly laughed as she went over then and gently picked up her daughter who squealed cutely as she does on most times when her mother picks her up, and carried her to her rocking chair, and 'Remus' transfigured a broken block to his surprise into a chair for himself as he too sat down, as Lily then softly spoken with uncertainty while the mother gently rocked her daughter; seeing she was simply enjoying her time with her silently, "What do you suppose we do then Remus. I know I trust my husband, but from what you told me... He cannot be trusted with this… Even if it hurts me to say it as such."

'Remus' only nodded to her as she then said to him, worried from her glances to her daughter and then back to him, "Do you have an idea Remus?" 'Remus' paused at this, knowing if he reveals his true form to her, she might suspect this yet be pained to know how long he had to hide his true self to her after all since nearing the end of Fifth Year, and sighed as he then stood; making her confused by his actions once more than he stated to her firmly, yet kindly, knowing what he might say might make her suspicious at first until he changed back after they made plans. "Let me speak first, as I have a small confession before we plan that far ahead, Lily."

Lily looked to him curiously, but it was also a mixture of both looking at him kindly and with suspicion as she kept gently rocking her child in her arms. 'Remus' sighed as he was going to regret not telling her all this time as she was the best person he can go to for advice when his superior wanted something done, or as such. Especially since he was the top-person his leader goes to as well as telling him to assign, and more as Number Two of the Organization.

"First, you have known me for a long time, right?" She nodded still confused as to where this was going to him, and he sighed as he then said, stunning her as she stopped rocking, confusing little Lucy as to why she stopped her favorite past time, "Well after what has transpired, as well as I have to no longer hide... I'm not really the person you or both James, or even Sirius sees. Remus only asked me as he was killed even though I saved his life, to protect you three as well as Lucy here, as an oath-based favor. So I thought I would change into your old friend, allowing his memory to stay alive, so to speak."

Lily then looked carefully into the supposed Remus Lupin with her eyes narrowed as if to see if he was lying from what he just said, yet she found no deceit as she gasped then glared for a few moments. Then she said as she lowered her head sadly at 'Remus', tears forming once more within her emerald orbs, "How long ago did he…" "It was near the end of Fifth Year, when he was upset with both James and Sirius from a prank they outdid badly, to him. I was only following orders as such to My Superior; Xemnas, but I didn't know why back then, but I risked my own life to save him… Yet he still ended up dying within my own arms to somehow having silver in his blood."

Lily looked up to him at that in shock, but looked sad still as she was also firm, yet also was curious now as well to 'Remus'… no this stranger pretending to be him; yet secretly still wants to be friends with as he could tell from her small smile forming, and then sighed as she asked him, "Who are you then?" She briefly closed her eyes quickly as a silver flash was then covering his form and when it died down, she was now stunned to see a man with a 'X' marking on the middle of his face, his eyes remaining the same yet glowed with untold power, and he was wearing an organization garb which was basic as he gave her a small smile, and then told her truthfully to gain her trust back as he knew she must be hurting after all this time. "My name is Saïx, and I am known as Nobody Number Two, the Luna Diviner."

Lily then got up from the chair as Little Lucy seemed briefly confused until she spoke, stunning them both as she was in front of him now, with her making grabbing motions to him, "Moony! Moony, up!" Lily gave him a sheepish look as he then sighed while he now grabbed Little Lucy, as the little then giggled playfully, then stuck her tongue out at him as she then laid on top of his shoulders in comfort. It seems even though he is in his true form now, she still considers him her Uncle Moony; from her idea goes in the toddler's mind.

"Well," Lily began a growing smile forming on her face at Saïx, who only gave her a small smile in response, yet amusement in his orbs as she then noticed as well as when he was Remus, he showed most of his emotions through his own eyes as she then finished looking amused by her daughter as well, "Least Lucy here knows your you, no matter what form you take. I was surprised she could recognized you quickly, as such." Saïx only nodded to her firmly, yet had kindness in his eyes since Lucy then fell partially asleep, yet seemed aware what was going on still while he responded in his true voice, surprising Lily how deep yet different he sounded, yet also blushing to make him give her a small smirk as well, "I agree. The Pup here is smarter then what we know most six to seven month old children, have."

Lily agreed as she responded back, still curious about her daughter's advanced ways as only six months old she could already be aware, speak somewhat better than them, and was already on complete solids with her also walking quickly as well. "Of course from what she inherited from James and I, she might be advanced for her age, as a result." Saïx understood from who she truly was as well as her husband, and other godparent to Lucy, as well as the others they encountered without his guidance per say on worldly travels.

It was then they sat back down and began to talk carefully to each other as they began to plan ahead in case things go sour in their favor.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends, Lucy's POV)**

I looked at him now in true realization then; after i shook my head slightly as my gaze return to normal.

He didn't notice until he went wide-eyed at me quickly, not looking though as I asked him hesitantly by his old nickname I gave him, "Moony?" He now chuckled to himself as if, I finally figured him out, and then briefly looked to me as Frandas was panting at them with a harsh glare as he stated in his voice, "It's about time Pup. I wondered who I was sent to fetch by those that brought me back. If it's you, then I don't mind fighting back against this fool at all, especially with my former team mate freed thanks to you."

I was then confused as he could tell as he stared back without looking as he responded to me then in mirth, "I will tell you later Pup, but for now," he gained a serious pose with his claymore in a stance for fighting as I nodded, my energy fully charged now to my surprise as he finished, as I went to stand on his left-side in a stance, "Lets deal with this fool permanently, Lucy."

I nodded and I surprised him as Arisa appeared in her first form without saying words to summon her, then I stated loudly to shock them both, "Bankai!" I then glowed briefly as he was able to see my new outfit I gained from it, as well as my weapon becoming instead of one, to two. I twirled them both briefly and simply grinned in both amusement at my Uncle Moony's face, and also shyly as it has been a long time since I last saw him, and he only nodded as we both now charged as one.

Frandas grunted slightly as our blades clashed with his weapon in his hands, shoving him back briefly as Frandas then smirked as if he expected this, making us both cautious suddenly as he then said quickly a spell I couldn't make out, and was suddenly grabbed by Uncle Moony in a firm grip around my waist with his left-arm as when we were a few feet away.

I was wide eyed now as it was a close one, from where we were standing as well as Frandas as he too moved. The earth itself rumbled and then erupted with fire and hot gravel in the area as if it was meant to not only burn us, but damage as well. We then both glared at him for that as he gave us a wicked yet cheeky grin to which he only laughed as we then had to dodge quickly from fire falling out of the sky that was aimed right at us for at least five or so minutes, and then he was panting as we then hacked and attacked him quickly, making him yell in surprise.

Frandas then snarled at us both, as I smirked as my blood was pumping at this fight; fighting side by side with Uncle Moony as he could tell from the signs I was fighting for not only a dish of slight revenge on this dragon demon's part, but the battle itself. He then got an idea from what I saw on his face, making the enjoyment suddenly go cold as within a red-like flash, April was now in his arms as well as Kristina's pole somehow showing up to his right as she was stilled tied-up on it.

He now had April firmly in his hands to which I might add making both of us freeze in place at this new tactic as he held his scythe as it changed into a dagger quickly, and had it against her which not only stunned yet fearful at this, but was also wondering where she was or what happened. The same I saw on Kristina as she was wide eyed at the scene. " **Not one of you move a muscle, otherwise, I kill the girl and take her soul to be changed as such to our whim.** "

I saw Uncle Moony, or Saïx if I recalled from that flashback I got earlier, glared at him as my only response and to what I also put on a brave face on as he noticed, as I stated to him then with also pointing my right-weapon at his direction, "Let my cousin go or else, dragon-doofus."

Uncle Moony briefly gave me a look as if to say 'Is that the best insult you can dish out' look, and I shrugged sheepishly, my weapon still pointed at Frandas who huffed at my weak insult to him. Kristina also giggling at my words, yet still looked fearful in her eyes at this hostage situation. " **If you want me to let her go, I think not... As I now noticed a certain crystal my Master has his eyes on, as the rest were... Let's say, separated and out of this world, so to speak.**" He then responded to us, causing April to look at him wide eyed now, as her crystal I noticed hummed in both sadness and surprise at his words.

I then saw brief red in my vision for some reason as he licked her cheek like he did to me a long while ago, also knowing his intentions as before my uncle could stop me, I vanished, grabbed April, broke Kristina out of her metal pole she was still hanged onto while also grabbing her, and kicked him where it counts; making him wince. But it was not in sympathy to the dragon demon who hissed in brief pain as I tossed April to my uncle as well as Kristina after, to which Uncle Moony quickly caught them both while we then engaged each other with our weapons, his dagger changing back into a scythe.

We fought randomly all-out of the current area we were at, as my instincts told me to defeat him badly or... destroy him, making me pause for a brief moment before I had to quickly block his scythe as it nearly chopped my head off as I quickly thought, shoving him back from me and charged at him quickly to clash weapons once again. _Where did that idea come from, I never think like that?_ I also had to dodge a flame fist now to almost make me yelp as I was slowly working up a small sweat as he panted in turn, we were standing in our stances a few feet apart I front of our views.

I then saw Frandas smirk suddenly as his gaze was behind my form, making me confused until I gasped in sudden shock and pain as I slowly looked down and saw as I heard April yelling my name loudly as well as Kristina out of feared shock at to what she saw.

I had to what I saw then, a newer dagger not from him, coming out of my right-side of my body, coming from behind me as well as my strange blood showing. It was dribbling in small amounts as the dagger itself felt too hot mixed with the sting of brandy... from past experiences with my former Uncle Vernon; guessing it was laced with something odd.

I then looked behind me to see another cloaked person in a dark-green cloak as well as I saw two glowing amber-red mixed colored eyes looking at me firmly as if satisfied at what the person just done, and took it out quickly causing me to yell in agony-like pain. I was also then quickly kicked to my stomach harshly by Frandas with that move almost knocking the air out of my lungs as I was then slapped by my face, and flew a few more feet away from them both with them looking to each other than at me.

I saw then both April, Kristina, and Uncle Moony, as we also heard tires as I saw the vans the mutants were in before show up now to which also includes to my wide eyes weakly, my familiar who was tied-up, but more securely as she saw my state and muffled roars quietly in despair as if sensing my injury.

" **It was a clever idea of running my plan to you first brother; otherwise I wouldn't seek the two traitors out from the start as well as dealing a blow like that, to that kid.**" Frandas said with a wicked smirk, my sight going in and out as my cousin yelled at the mutants to do something or anyone as my bleeding was going faster now. Kristina torn her cape as she helped April to slow the bleeding to little to no success.

The cloaked stranger responded, not removing his hood, but a deeper voice then Frandas's own responded back as if amused at what was happening at this moment to me. " **Of course Frandas you secretly asked of myself, and I done as told. In fact I expect you to handle things now as I have a job I still have to do on a world nearby."** I was then felt like I was being healed somehow, as I saw Uncle Moony healing me with a strange liquid since it didn't burn at all on my wound; making them both scowl as the stranger in the green cloak then stated harshly at mostly us as he also responded back to Frandas, **"Maybe not. But I think they can handle a… gift if I say so brother.** "

I coughed some of my strange blood from my mouth, and then spit it onto the ground next to me, and I then glared at the two while they just smirked.

I then began to fear as to what they were planning on doing as so the others, seeing the three mutants that were considered henchmen to Shredder seem helpless as to what they saw us do. "Lucy, you need to rest now. I as well as Larxene will handle this task ourselves."

It was then I noticed the blonde female, Larxene if he stated her name, was now smirking but her cyan eyes showed sudden concern as she seemed to be all healed for some reason. Larxene also quickly jumped, and came to my Uncle Moony's side as she summoned her strange daggers into both hands.

I was about to protest until I groaned weakly, as for some reason my power was sapped when he stabbed me with that dagger, and April now stubbornly carried me with Kristina's help, as the others who could do nothing but watch as a showdown was about to be shown to us.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV:_**

It was a standoff between two separate groups of two people each: Saïx and Larxene vs. Frandas and his so-called brother; who in turn simply refuses to remove the green cloak he wears to truly show himself.

There was a slight breeze as Larxene briefly looked to Lucy, knowing the state her magical niece-by-magic was in. She was angered as her first meeting; she was shocked by Frandas and then seeing her injured as such like this, and weak as she knew that dagger, Larxene, knew quickly takes energy away from the one who is stabbed as a result. Thus, making them feel weak for a short amount of time before being fully restored.

She now looked harshly at the green cloaked person, and Saïx silently nodded as if he understood her body language, clearly stating to him that 'one was mine' to him. They then faltered in their stances as Frandas suddenly stated loudly to them, making sure he was heard as he also wickedly grinned, his weapon glowing a sinister red-like color as a result to what he has quickly planned, " **Well brother, we should gift the others something they….. How do you put it, handle as we fight against the traitors?** " His brother merely nodded in reply as his dagger he has suddenly changed into a two-handed broadsword made of a strange black metal as it was hard to make the design out as a result, as it too glowed that same color.

The two suddenly slammed their weapons into the ground as the energy they had was quickly sent into the earth itself, making them worry as they suddenly felt by not only them, but the others as the ground began to tremble and shake, and behind the two they were intending to fight, the earth erupted as to what they thought they wouldn't see on this world appeared.

It was a Balrog (Model from LOTR Movie, but different), but made of darkness and purple and dark-red flames from what they could tell from the same energy the brother's used together to summon the demon.

The Balrog roared loudly as its echo was not only demonic, as it was also filled with uncontrolled power as the roar itself also echoed truly, making most of them cover their ears briefly as well as the brothers. Frandas deadpanned to the demon, which looked at them obediently as a result to his look, " **You just had to roar as usual didn't you?** " It only stood there as Frandas then coughed briefly at this awkward moment he caused, and then shouted to the creature, making his brother look at it in a strange gleam in his eyes, " **Go, destroy those that defy us, but leave the red-head, the cat-witch, and the girl we need alive.** "

Both Larxene and Saïx glared at him for that now as the Balrog flew upwards and was heading to the others who were wide eyed as it came quickly towards them.

It then roared in minor pain as it was blasted by a strange bolt of pure lighting from the sky, making everyone look to see what it was and it was to their surprise, Aeroza and the others as not only they were running to them, but behind them to make them deadpan now at the new group, were the same dragons, but tons more that Lucy was taken by earlier, snarling at them in response to them running.

Aeroza then casted a huge shield unlike he has done before, shocking the mutants as well as Kristina who almost dropped Lucy, yet quickly re-did her grasp, as the dragon ninjas were hissing in annoyance at him doing that, and he only smirked as he now glanced at to what was currently happening as the Balrog shook it's head from being shocked. "You guys OK now!" He shouted loudly as the roars of the many upon many dragons were snarling in anger as they clawed at the shield with little to no success, as April carried Lucy to him with Shinigami walking quickly to April's side, making him concerned as both Saïx and Larxene has been engaging both dragon-demon brothers with their attacks and weapons against each other.

April only gave Aeroza a look before she gently placed a weak-smiled Lucy in front of him, knowing what she wanted him to do for Lucy, he just nodded as he without words or removing his one left-hand against the shield without effort, used his right to create a green orb of sorts that felt to the three soothing yet powerful as it then quickly landed and forced itself into Lucy.

Lucy then gasped at the cooling sensation in brief surprise, but then looked calm as she was then slowly, yet fully healed back to normal and her wound quickly was healing faster than it was. The others had to duck from stray lightning bolts and fire blasts from the two vs two match as Lucy saw the turtles and the Skylanders glare at the mutants as they did the same, but remained standing as at the moment, they knew a more bigger threat was outside this shield from what they witnessed and Lucy as well as the other two teen girls couldn't hear what words were being said, but Lucy looked to April as she looked carefully at Aeroza and stated to him in both relief as well as annoyance, "What took you guys so long?"

Aeroza noticed the Balrog come-to and quickly casted another shock of lighting at it, making it dizzy and shake its head once more as he replied, keeping the shield up yet seemed to now struggle from, "Well, we had to plan and try and also find you. All thanks to Dran-725, my spy droid." This confused the other two until they heard beeps and clicks, and saw the droid he mentioned, purring in small whirs against Lucy who looked at it in confusion and he chuckled as he was still struggling from him keeping the shield up, and the dragons kept pounding against it; with a gentle smirk on his face as he glanced to her, "Dran was supposed to be another gift to you Lucy; Knowing you might need aid sometimes. He was designed to do as you were told, or by myself as well. But soon though," he struggled even more, as they understood as he finished, "We might have to team-up with the Foot Henchmen to deal with these dragons as I think when the shield drops I need to fight at who hurt my **Granddaughter**." April, Kristina and Lucy gulped at his tone, knowing he was serious, and Lucy only pointed at the two dragon brothers as they saw his eyes turned briefly red, and then back to normal as he only nodded, to her silent answer.

It seems from what they saw as they were next to Aeroza, the turtles begrudgingly nodded in agreement of sorts as the current Foot Ninja that came out of the vans only nodded the same as Aeroza suddenly fell down, and then the dragons started to come at not them, but only headed straight to the others as if they angered them badly, making Lucy looked to her grandfather and asked him a simply question, "What did you guys do to make them mad and ignore us?"

Aeroza began to speak then in mirth as he summoned his weapon and slashed one of the oncoming dragons as they to their surprise, faded away into a dark-like mist with a heart coming out of it, "I need to join the fray, but I suggest you only look into the bowl for answers." This confused the three until a bowl magically appeared making two of the three by giving him a look, and the other confused as she may have heard of them, yet hasn't seen them at all before. He shrugged as he then firmly stated to them, "I have a dragon or two to deal with, **permanently**." Before the three could say anything at all, they were now shielded in a smaller barrier, and Aeroza leapt into the air and then joined the fight with both Saïx and Larxene.

The three sighed to each other, Lucy more so as she still felt weak, even though she was fully healed by her grandfather and April as she could or have to protect her in case the shield fails as well as Shinigami, who only nodded in response to this. Though they were curious even from all the fighting going on around them, they touched the bowl and then they were all suddenly assaulted with a long yet large vision of sorts.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins, With Aeroza and the others as they searched throughout the City, Few hours ago)**

The plan was to secretly search around the city for any signs of where they were originally, as well as to where Lucy and the three teen girls might have been.

It took them awhile as the very devices Aeroza gave them, which in turn looked to be like a small orb of sorts with a small monitor, helped them out as a result. He only told them that the device he cloned and quickly gave each of them would only pick-up his granddaughter's energy signature as well as specific locations she was at when Lucy left the lair.

In fact he gave those that didn't appear human temporary bracelets that would only work for a short amounts of time until they were truly revealed to each and every one of them, and they were stunned, yet didn't pay attention to details as to what they liked as they also began searching high and low.

They went into three, four-man teams: Aeroza, Sunset, Leonardo, and Irina in one team. Mia, Ralph, Golden Queen, and Stealth Elf in the second team. The final team was Donny, Spyro, Pepper-Jack, and Wolfgang. Aeroza also told the others to remain at the lair as when they do locate them, he felt they were going to fight in a battle of sorts.

Of course it took them nearly an hour and a half to locate the right path on Lucy's signature from Donny's side, and he was quickly surprised it lead to the Old Foot-Clan lair at first for a few moments, then to a skyscraper ten blocks away afterwards to make him also suspicious as a result. They reported it as the group met-up, and in time as their disguises fell, much to most of their dismay, yet Aeroza narrowed his eyes at the tower in question and then looked to Donny also with a firm yet curious look on his face, pointing a thumb to said building, "Are you sure Lucille's energy signature was tracked to that tower?"

Donny only did a single nod as they saw his orb was green on the monitor, making it known Lucy was in fact there for quite some time, but is currently not there at the moment. Ralph who had binoculars placed in front of his eyes then stated firmly to everyone, "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys, but it looks like that's the new headquarters. I see tons of Foot-Bots in plain sight as well as strangely, Human Foot Ninja's." They all nodded, yet a few were unsure by the terms.

The new plan was now to go into the tower, seek out where she might be, and then help her if the need calls for it.

The plan worked for at least twelve minutes until they got into the new throne area where Shredder was expectantly waiting for them in both anger and interest from what he saw from the others, with him also looking at a tablet of sorts as if he was watching something to which he placed on his chair to the side carefully, and now stood up at the same time as well as stated firmly to them all, "Intruders are not welcomed here at my new tower, especially the turtles themselves."

Leonardo feeling confident as the plan they made was still going, and quickly stated back in not only defense, but still being confident, "What do you tend to do about it then Shredder, its all of us, and only one of you." They all quickly faltered as Shredder merely laughed at this, and just pushed a button on the throne he was sitting on once again, and the walls on each side rose upwards as tons of Foot-Bots to Shredder bots as well as Mousers came into all sides, and him now stating in both being smug, and now confident to them back, "This is what I would do, fool."

They then fought off as best as they could, with them tiring out except Aeroza who knew better decided as it was close to twenty minutes or so with endless waves of robots, "Enough, I grow tired of this." He simply waved his left-hand, and all the robots, especially the incoming ones, shut down altogether and fell to the sides, faces, or other positions as a result, making Shredder glare and quickly had wide eyes with hidden surprise.

Before any of them could do anything, he vanished and then reappeared in front of Shredder, making the Clan Leader for once, gulp in his life to the amusement of the turtles and the others knowing some of their stories, but kept their faces neutral as Aeroza stated firmly, his eyes red now from what they all saw and quickly flinched from his tone as it was also empowered, " ** _Where is my Granddaughter, Lucy?_** "

Shredder without words, handed him the tablet, and what he saw from what he was showing on his face, his aura fluxing in and out as a result was very, very pissed at what Shredder was making Lucy do, and without effort, crushed the device into metallic dust from his strength and aura as it reeled in, and he quickly said something to not the understanding of the others and saw Shredder stood stock-still.

Then Aeroza then shoved the man in his chair as he was clearly dazed, and then looked to the others as they flinched from his serious and upset look, with his eyes still red for a few moments, before going back to normal, "Leave the man be. We got bigger things to do as to get Lucy away from a testing area they have. They are abusing her powers as a result, and getting Karai out of a prison cell for torture within this tower."

They did just that, but not before the four turtles giving Shredder a look; before they quickly fled and did so.

Karai to their shock after defeating a few ninja and robots was bleeding in areas as well as mostly bruised. Aeroza helped the poor teen girl down as she gave a weak look of thanks and he as well as the others from his power, teleported before more forces showed up to deal with them.

After a while, they gathered things and Aeroza firmly told everyone, as they wanted to fight all at once, in authority as well, "Now we are heading to a location near Lucy's as I think if her powers are being used, she might be out of control and I do not want on her conscious of her hurting any of us as she is not only kind, and shy of course, but she would feel it was her fault for her entire life."

They nodded as a portal was summoned, and once they all go into it they all froze as they were in the middle of a large army of dragons who then looked to them in surprise, and then in quick anger as they all decided now was the time to run, and they did so as from their random running, they encountered Lucy and the others.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends, Present time)**

Lucy, Kristina, and April was amused, and stunned as to what went down, but to their surprise they saw fighting still as to what they saw only took ten seconds out of their life to view what would be most of the day away.

Lucy then felt herself be fully working now, as she stood carefully, and tested her legwork and smiled at both Kristina and April, who only rolled their own eyes in response to Lucy's cheeky grin at them; which is her first time doing so from what April knew of her shy nature as they then narrowed their eyes with the barrier Aeroza made, then vanish, and they joined the others in fighting; with Lucy easily removing the metal-band from April's head first.

It felt like hours as they fought wave after wave of dragons, and seeing some of the others injured as well as Foot Clan ninja's, they knew something was up then as the forces then shivered and then quickly stopped attacking as if ordered to, and Lucy saw that all three: her Uncle Moony, Larxene, and Grandfather/Aeroza; In fact the Balrog, who caused burns and injuries from not only dragons, but the others as well, paused in attack and then looked in the sky.

Frandas quickly smirked and was now looking into the sky as well as to his still cloaked brother, who only nodded with a hood wiggle in response. He then stated shocking everyone at how loud he was, " **It was about time they send something to aid us. The Dragon King must be upset that his army is being wasted as such.** " Frandas only nodded as they saw a huge, shadow-like dragon of sorts that has wings made of flames, and scales made from some type of metallic ore never before seen. Its eyes were amber and also misted, and its teeth were silver-like and it looked at them all… in both anger and rage.

Before Saïx could swipe a blow to Frandas, he left with a quick wave to them in a mocking posture as he fled along with his brother into a random portal that not only appeared but also vanished with both of them leaving into it, making the man snarl in small rage, before gathering a shocked Larxene and quickly vanishing along with her to make the two reappear near Lucy, who currently looked officially scared entirely for once from what most saw on her face; from what she could as well them as from sensing of this construct, it was made of unknown means.

Since the battle with them; attacking the dragons and Balrog, Sunset was near Lucy now, helping her as Sunset also gotten used to her wings thanks to Splinters minor training and quickly yelped in minor surprise as she glowed red briefly, making Lucy confused as she too yelped also as she then glowed the same color along with Kristina, and then they vanished to make the others blink at this, and then they heard their screams as they saw they were being held-up by a set of hard-to-get-out-of tendrils made of both a tar-like substance, and darkness near the dragons chest.

Larxene then was about to move until they saw the Balrog block their path, and to their shock it grew slowly bigger and bigger, with it gaining two extra limbs near its original ones, and saw its flames going fel-green mixed with the others as an echo-like voice then stated loudly to them all, in a mixture of a hiss and also a deep toned voice, " ** _Our king has had enough of meddling mortal affairs as such. He wants to fight you soon but not quite as I was tasked to retrieve those two easily, as well as anything belonging to them as a result._** " They all looked, but Aeroza merely glared right at the construct that hissed in amusement of them wondering where he was, and then stated loudly in the same voice, " ** _Look up fools as I came; the dragon in the sky, and you will fight against my Balrog now as I made it mine by Fel-Fire, so farwell._** "

They then saw the vans sink into a portal of darkness and one such contained Lucy's backpack and the other her familiar who was still unconscious.

Larxene yelped as well as April, as they too glowed briefly red and then vanished, and they saw like them, reappear next to the others as they too were caught in the same tendrils with the dragon now slowly turned and then began to flee, with Aeroza also tossing with his might at the dragon who then vanished into a huge portal of darkness to whatever domain he came from.

The others looked dismayed, yet they noticed Aeroza was determined, and he now chuckled then to their shocked surprise as he then stated loudly, not knowing he was voicing his thoughts once again, "So that is how you want to play it? Then so be it. We will get her back and this time…. **_You will pay dearly._** " They then engaged the now fifty-storied Balrog as they fought.

* * *

 ** _Traveling Vortex to the Dragon Realm, Lucy's POV:_**

I didn't know what was currently happening right now, but all I knew is that I saw Larxene, April, Kristina, my backpack as it then glowed from what I saw from the van it was housed in; destroyed by entry into this vortex this dragon made and on my back as of now, my Mommy who looked at me in both fear for myself and relief at the same time seeing me, and I also felt my familiar still in the one van's that didn't blow-up; from being forced with a larger tendril of darkness, with us.

All we knew is that the dragon was ordered to take us to some place, and I felt we might be going there since I also strangely felt that we might be heading to another world again, and I was right as I was about to say something, the dragon roared in quick yet sudden agony as it was suddenly attacked by its sides from what appeared to be a Pirtate-like Ship that was infused with a Large Heartless of sorts, and minion-like ships attacking it as well, dropping us as we then land softly to our surprise on snow while we all then saw the vortex up above our heads, and it quickly closed; leaving us all, as well as the van, to see our current area.

I was helped up by Mommy as I saw her shiver now, making me know she would get colder from colder-like temperatures now; thanks to Kaos messing with her, and I felt my magic come out and cover her quickly in a warm-spell of sorts, by accident, as it in turn made me now cold; making her look to me for a few moments, then sighed in relief as I saw Mommy then felt normal now and kindly gave me a thankful look, as I merely nodded in slight guilt.

"Do you guys happen to know where we are now?" April asked us looking around the area carefully, as she saw we were near the middle of snowed-in plains of sorts. We all looked at her and then shrugged in response, and I only sighed as I stood next to Mommy, who gently brushed my hair with her fingers like all the times she does, and I was currently stressed at what I had to do still, earlier back on April's world.

We then gathered my familiar; to my Mommy's shock at seeing a mutant like her before. Larxene's though was like she recognized her briefly before schooling her features, and to my surprise, she shrunk and then poofed into a green-purple gem of sorts, and then somehow got into my backpack making us confused as to what happened, then shrugged.

We then trudged through both thin and thick snow, also seeing we passed some strange birds who eyed us hungrily, yet didn't do so. Which also made me think they were vultures of sorts.

We also passed to our surprise, dragon bones, and very huge ones as well.

We were all cold now, as well as I was even more so while I quickly shivered; since we kept walking without a direction, and Larxene then stated in annoyance, mostly to herself to make me look to her briefly as a result, "If I knew we would end-up somewhere else, I would of brought my warmer cloak." Kristina not saying anything as she silently casted a warming-charm on herself.

I shivered still to which the four females took noticed as I asked, stuttering; as I never gotten cold quickly as such before but back with them, it was slower for when winter hit Surrey that is, they would as punishment while most of the neighborhood slept, tossed me and locked me outside, and I lived to their annoyance.. But mostly Uncle Vernon's face, not my Aunt Petunia's. "H-How l-long w-w-we be-been wal-walkin-walking?" They grew quickly concerned as they noticed my skin was firming-up as if, it was freezing over; to which it was, as I felt stiff with my movements as well.

Before they could say anything, an axe almost sliced me as the weapon appeared randomly, and I gulped as it lodged itself into some rib-like bones of a nearby dead dragon we passed by. We saw it was a group of stranger-looking dragons that seemed to be somewhat dressed, yet seemed prepared to ambush us as if they were expecting this to happen. There were two very large humanoid dragons that glared at us, and some that also looked humanoid, yet had four feet and a tail, with each of them wearing cloaks that screamed magic, but rawer as they also shot bolts of lightning at us, making me run by force with the others as they also chased us as well.

I was also shivering as the cold still kept making my movements little by little, get stiffer as if, I was slowly becoming stiff as a board, to which Larxene rolled her eyes at me and I thanked her in my head kindly with a look to match, not seeing her give me a small soft smirk in reply to this. Kristina also attacked some with that one weapon she uses, as it quickly returned to her from quick slashe;, making some of them quickly roar also in slight pain.

After we ran for ten straight minutes with their group getting bigger as I also saw blue-purple-black mixed skinned dragons being mixed as well, shooting purple-like flames at us. Zane then came out of his Pokéball to all but my surprise and just glared as we then stopped, with Kristina looking at my belt in realization, but was silent as she was observing him using some kind of attack at them that made them not only look at him in confusion as if they didn't know what he was, but shock as they roared in surprised astonishment as they flew away a few yards, and landed butt-first in the snow in roars of what I think was embarrassment and laughter at those that were lucky to land on their butts at them.

The flying drakes however dodged his attack with ease, and kept breathing that fire attack at us, with him making his 'Barrier' attack against it, grunting as he did so as Zane quickly told us into our minds, briefly stunning Larxene as a result, " **I do not know how longer I can hold-off their attacks of twisted flames… We need a quick plan!** "

I didn't know what to do as I was very, very cold as my Mommy began to worry with my skin becoming frosty now from what they could clearly tell from my own skin, and very icy to the touch as my teeth also chattered without any words forming, her wings wrapping me up and with her trying to warm me as well, but it was slowly working yet not at the same time. Kristina also came and re-casted the same charm she done to herself onto me, but was shocked it wasn't working as it bounced off of my own skin, but she kept trying.

"We need to hurry; Lucy is freezing over every few minutes!" She then exclaimed to the others, who only nodded as April's eyes glowed then, and then used her psychic powers to the shock of Zane briefly; before resuming his current task, as she lifted some fallen bones, and the dragons yelped as they were hit and some also fell to the ground in a daze, while others were quick to dodge her attacks as well as Larxene's daggers being tossed, and it seemed she has a unlimited amount of them as when she tossed them, Larxene had more in her hands.

I could hardly see now, and yet could see at the same time as I was so, so cold. Even if my Mommy was trying to warm me up, it wasn't working now as more drakes then showed, as they were dodging, shielding both Mommy and myself, and attacking for at least the past thirty minutes since they were getting tired, as far as I can tell.

Kristina finally gave up sadly, and then engaged by throwing shuriken at the drakes as she also tried or did as best as she could, to try and warm me up, with no success at all.

Slowly our group was outnumbered little by little, until Zane had us with April's help, a stronger barrier as we were then assaulted by tons of purple flames, making me warm briefly, but still cold as my lips were now ice-blue while my skin showed actual signs of ice on them; not seeing the feared expression as I tried to go to sleep since I was suddenly tired, yet Mommy gently kept shaking me awake, as I didn't hear her at all as to what she was currently saying.

My hearing was shot yet I could read their lips, and then we all braced ourselves until the dragons, as I can then hear with my body now warm suddenly and quickly, but only slightly as pure-red flames mixed with other colors, then attacked the dragons.

I was stunned as well as the others, as Zane and April also stopped the barrier.

The purple-blue drakes quickly fled in defeat and also in terror at who was now attacking them.

It was a huge, red drake of sorts that had sea-green eyes with pure red and pink scales, and ivory horns on her head, as I can tell it was a girl as she responded warmly, yet curious to us as she also stated her name, in a dragon-like tone mixed with a mature females voice that seemed strangely familiar yet unknown to me as well, as if I knew her somewhere before. " _ **My name is Alexstrasia the Life Binder, Leader of the Red Dragon's,and Dragon Queen to all Dragon Aspects. Who may I tell are you?**_ "

* * *

Well guys here is chapter ten! Sorry for a cliffhanger, but it is a good reason of course. Why didn't you guys think I wouldn't add World of Warcraft to this story as well, it is a world after all? Of course it is a different time as it will deal with the Wrath of The Lich King Expansion of course to Deathwing's in the near future. Also I did mention some interesting things would happen correct? Well they did.

Larxene I figured is an aunt by magical means for a reason, as I figure everyone is confused as to how many she as well as both Rose, and Harley in my other stories are getting that much. And like I stated, Lucy will not be involved with romance till she is actually a young teen or so. Despite her body being permanent like it is now until she is at said age of fifteen. But I had an idea like this for said Nobody: Tada!, She gets a chance to see her daughter as well as finding out her blood was stolen by her former leader, who secretly works for not only Xeanort (sorry if misspelled the name), but with the Tainted 13 or known as the Tainted Organization, has a daughter that is a soulmate to one either for you to decided: Daphne Greengrass, or Susan Bones. As well as a magical cousin to Lucy, and of course April, as they are considered cousins.

If you guys do read this: please leave reviews as to what worlds, things or maybe events you all could think-of to occur within this as well as my others.

As I stated in one of the chapters of one of my four stories, Lucy's, and Rosalina's are in the same, yet different type of universes of existence. So if those that do read my stories are confused, Aeroza can be with his powers, to enter alternate universes of the same universe. He has plenty of time to do so, with "years" of practice of course.

Now this is me, the story person, Aeroza, signing off! Peace out guys!


	11. Azeroth Part 1

**Author's Announcement:**

Whelp guys, chapter eleven of this story!

I wanted to re-arrange this story a lil bit as well as fix it up slightly.

Also I decided at least one more mate. You might be shocked as to when the chapters become the actually plot to say teen years to the girl, that it gets you guys to think: why didn't he did so with the others? Well I had my reasons of course. But for the time being I won't spoil anything more as such right now. But be prepared as to who said mate final decided mate it is in this chapter, as I plan to have Lucy have at least four HP based mates during the tourney. Though I felt like this specific dragon (hint) deserves justice to be used as such in stories, but I made her around the same; age wise as Lucy to make it more bonding time, unlike the true age as such in the game itself. Those that have indeed played the game, World of Warcraft ™ or have yet to look it up, know who this female drake personally is as Blizzard ™ has done poor justice I thought back then for said drake, even if it fit the style of the current expansion she was in.

So all in all, the current number of current mates Lucy has, plus four = Idk :P . I also have plans for certain Harry Potter Characters to have their own soul-mates or interests as well, besides the main four I picked out for Lucy.

As a bonus to make an announcement guys, not only I will be adding OC's to any of my stories but I want one thing from you all then: Your own OC's Ideas to bring to life! It is getting hard for me to make my own OC's atm, so if anyone of you want an OC in design as well as personality as such to be added to any of my four "current" stories, then please do so as I will add your account name at the beginning of the chapter as to whose suggestion came through of the OC in the stories.

I would also like to mention in this chapter, all of Lucy's Pokemon will be involved… well her Mewtwo (Zane), and the two others: Pamela (Lugia) and Denise (Kyurem) will be involved this time as well, as well as what is currently going on back on the turtle world with the other guys. But they would only be involved for a few moments though, but I plan later on in the future to add more of them more than they are, as well as the rest of Lucy's team.

I also like to state at the bottom I also have more things to say at the end of this chapter, nothing to serious but an opinion of maybe something "new or idea-based".

As usual: I do not own anything other than my ideas or plots within any of my stories, as well as any OC's I originally made. If I did however… Then Freddy Kruger would run from a new-type of nightmare that would involve Barney, Elmo, and the Teletubbies (Let's say it would be mind-torture to even to that dream demon, which Freddy is BTW). And it would be my OC, Lucy be the cause of said nightmare :P .

 **Warnings:** POV Change's, Slight revelations of past deeds from manipulations, AU World of Warcraft "World", Enslavement suggestions of said WOW Enemies by Major Villain, Blood Content (Slight), Minor Nudity; then covered from Abuse Showing. Body Control of a Character Alert by Entity, as well as Past Story of Main Character; with interference by old fool or told as such, to others.

Now here is some useful information here folks:

 _Thoughts_ / **"** **Telepathy** **"**

"Talking"

" **Demon** / **Bad Guy Empowered Speech** "

 ** _Powerful Voices_**

 _"Whispers"_ = Whisper Chat or Snake Speech

Race or other thing (Other things or racial type mentioned)

Hidden Meanings

"=Pokémon Speech="

" _Spirit Weapon Chats_ " or Za-Nanon Chat

(Number) = At End of Chapter Explained.

Let's resume guys:

(Modified: 5/6/18)

* * *

 ** _Secrets of Some Pasts Revealed; Sunset's Power Awakened and the Other Side of Lucy Now Free…_**

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV; Her and the others is heading to a tower by riding a dragon, Azeroth:_**

I was still very cold, yet the warmth of the dragon herself, Alexstrasia I think her name was, let us ride her back since she saw my condition. Though I thought I saw familiarity also in her orbs when she saw my face.

I then felt even close to blacking out every time though, as well as the feeling I need to sleep, but my Mommy kept me awake each time I try to do so. Even I felt that I also needed to take-off my charm for now to keep me looking normal, I stubbornly decided; despite my situation as well, to keep it on.

Zane also went back into his ball to heal-up as well, since Grandpa's belt that had my team on them, would eventually yet normally heal-up within an hour or two after they return from a very dangerous battle; within thirty minutes however if they fought in a battle that was easy to normal, for them.

However Karai as well as Larxene were silent the entire ride, yet the older lady kept not only watching the area we flew since we were only on the boarder's in what they called this current area, the Dragon Wastes, but mostly at me in concern; in those cyan orbs of hers.

My Mommy however kept me close with her wings still wrapped around us both while we flew as my hearing was slightly better as they also didn't ring anymore now, but from earlier with my magic to which the dragon-lady told them I accidentally done for my Mommy, they had no choice but to accept the ride, as I didn't even hear what they said about me or them.

April was also flying with one of the few other drakes that showed-up that was just like the dragon-lady, Alexstrasia that is. As well as them carrying without difficulty, those vans that the Foot Clan had with them, and I also have my backpack next to me.

Mommy since we were near the top-part of Miss Alexstrasia's head, exclaimed as the way she was flying made the wind seem to make everyone forced to shout out loud; in order to hear anyone speaking, kept trying to warm me up as well in both of her arms, "Lucy is getting worse Alexstrasia, are we almost there?" I felt that Miss Alexstrasia was slightly annoyed yet understood as she rumbled in her chest with the dragon also replied back gently to Mommy, without looking; with her once again flapping her massive wings at least once, to continue flying, and her decorations moving slightly in the process, " _ **We are getting close, Mother to the Child. In fact you can see the Tower of the Aspects, from here on out.**_ "

I barley saw what she was talking about, but I felt my Mommy was in minor awe, yet her main concern was my own form; I had to guess, as I once again tried to sleep.

Mommy once again after the seventh time, shook me awake, and in response I only slurred my speech; making her even more worried as this time I also failed slightly on staying awake mixed with partially succeeding this time. "Mommy, whys yous trying to keep me awak'?" I saw Mommy had a soft yet still worried look to her eyes and face as she softly replied, as she also gently still shook me only a little as she explained, "You need... You have to stay awake, Lucy. If you fall to sleep, it would be bad."

I mumbled something I couldn't recall as I didn't hear her shout now in fear mixed with worry, as I then passed out.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV:_**

Sunset was now inwardly panicking as Lucy finally passed out from the cold; fearing her daughter's life as Sunset knew from reading from the time she came to Lost Avalon… She was still getting used to Earth being called as such, Sunset Shimmer read about what Lucy was going through, and now knew there might be little to no chance of her waking up... unless something happens quickly.

Luckily to the entire group who saw Lucy's state now and the ones on the back of Alexstrasia, came over quickly as much as they could; without falling off the dragon as they were also now at the temple.

The temple itself was very tall, and seemed to be also made out of some ancient-looking material of sorts; mixed with the amount of ice and snow all around the area. It was also guarded by the same-type of dragons they encountered after arriving to this world by being kidnapped for another type of drake's conquest they theorized, despite Lucy's current condition she herself sadly placed herself into. There was also a gaping hole with a path they briefly all saw as they began to head to the top of said tower, and then landed gently without effort by the dragons themselves, though the drakes that carried the vans from Ninja City, took them to the lower levels.

Once safely onto the top of the tower, it would seem that two types of dragon-like humans that appeared to be talking amongst themselves.

One was a female that had purple-like skin with her eyes closed. She also had two white-ivory horns on the top of her head which was showing mid-back length flowing dark-green hair. She was also the same height as the male next to her, at being seven or eight foot in height. She mostly wore a leather-like dress that seemed to be also made for combat, and like the males, they didn't know what materials they were at all. She also had a good figure for her what she looked like (Night Elf), with little to no fat on her lithe yet slightly muscular form at all.

The male though was light-bronzed skinned and was mostly topless to show he too was very fit, yet he also had long, braided ginger hair and a goatee-like beard to match. He was also tattooed to seem to others as such, but really runes of sorts. He also wore robes around his waist in a design not familiar to the girls at all with shoes to match. As well as somewhat resembling the girl next to him with the ear's and had gem-like sapphire eyes (Blood Elf). Though like the female without opening her eyes to show a surprised look on her face at them, the male narrowed his eyes in return without saying anything.

Once Sunset who gently carried the unconscious Lucy in her arms; despite seeing the surprised looks on the two other girls faces as she easily carried her daughter still, and yet will be told later-on by someone as to why this was; as secretly the two dragons felt a familiar presence inside the teen girl. The dragon they were riding on; with April then landing and also softly thanked her dragon, who left with amusement from seeing wonder in her eyes before looking now at Lucy in concern and slight fear, left, glowed as she too became into what the other two were, a humanoid version of herself.

Alexstrasia was now eight feet in height yet was a darker-yet light mixed bronze-red skinned woman that seemed to resemble the other two with them at the moment. Alexstrasia also wore plated gear that did little to hide her curved yet fit and lithe figure as she also looked to be in her early twenties like the other two human-dragons. Her hair was surprisingly like April's in color, but a slight darker red with it also being silky and smooth, and only reached to back of her neck. Though she had the same dark-like horns she had as a dragon, were near the upper-sides of the woman's head, with golden rings like in her dragon form as well and she also had fire-like eyes that glowed. The gear she wore was also mostly colored a darker-red with gold lining, to make her also show she wore armored underwear to the blush of Sunset, and also wore a thin-dark-red cape of sorts that was also torn slightly at the bottom, and reached all the way to her kneecaps. So in terms of how she looks: her chest (slightly), stomach, arms, and legs (slightly) were in plain view, yet Alexstrasia also wore black-like bangles of sorts around both upper legs and in-between her upper-arms with plated gloves she wore also. Around the female's neck though was an opal-like jewel that was the size of a golf ball or two combined, yet it was wrapped around her neck in a dark-golden necklace, and was colored a light-red with it also being dulled slightly.

Alexstrasia without saying anything, quickly took Lucy out of Sunset's arms to her surprised look, and quickly motioned to the two others to quickly follow her as they also were surprised from seeing a hidden passageway now opened for stairs, going downwards showed. Larxene however was now cautious as the male looked to her for a few moments since she was the last to follow, yet now ignored her now as he went after the other two drakes.

Once they all followed Alexstrasia after a few moments, they came into a chamber, realizing this tower might be where they either truly lived, or temporally lived at, as it seemed it was rarely used at all.

The chamber as the red female drake gently placed Lucy down on a spare bed this room has, was warm yet plain to see. It seemed to be a chamber to place inured, or sick others down to rest as well as other things as they saw a baby dragon with an injured wing nearby who looked curiously at them before hiccup-breathing fire at the withered drapes, and a smaller dragon in the form of a little light-blue skinned human girl; that was in a nurse uniform simply rolled her eyes as she quickly blasted it with water out of nothing; possibly magic, as they wasn't sure since most of their concerns was on Lucy at this moment, from this average looking room.

The three drakes began channeling from what Sunset, April, and Larxene felt was pure-raw power from within them, at Lucy right now.

After a few minutes, they stopped with somewhat confused yet satisfied looks on their faces as the green-haired female then responded in a slight melodious voice that would be only heard of in dreams, spoke to them both now; knowing the four females were in the room yet decided to speak in front of them anyways. "Sister. It would seem that fortune smiles upon us as the child as well as those with the girl, I envisioned a while back, are here. Yet I am curious as to who the child used her power to send her own body-heat to one other, without meaning to?"

Alexstrasia only shook her head as she glanced right at Sunset, who assumed it was safe to come over, did so, as she got a small smile from the female as she spoke back to the greened haired/skinned female in reply, telling her name to them by accident, "Yes Ysera, even though you rarely open your eyes, you already went through her memories... Didn't you?" Alexstrasia slightly accused a little to her, making said female look a mixture of minor guilt with being sorry at the same time, and now shrugged sadly; making the other two curious as to why Ysera was currently sad at the moment.

Though the four girls knew as without looking; without opening her eyes, she nodded with knowing at the four, and then turned to the male now doing the same thing like Alexstrasia did with her with a raised eyebrow, seeing the male's eyes also twinkle a little as he now has his arms crossed in a deep-thinking pose. "Nozdormu, I take it you foreseen something for this child already?" He nodded firmly once as he also stated in a gentle toned voice, yet he spoke with untold power like the other two near him as well, looking at Lucy mainly while he did so, "Yes. I foresee a lot of things this child will go through; as plenty of challenges that both fate and destiny will play before this child. Even now as I think, she is while asleep within your domain sister," Norzdomu gazed now to Ysera, who also now looked concerned as him as she too also gazed to Lucy this time, as he simply continued, "She is facing a nightmare that our world is forcing her to witness. In due time though, she would share said nightmare; However it would be wise to not push it further then it needs to be, as at this moment... I feel that the Shadowed Ones that we have encountered recently, will come after this child if she isn't protected, as such."

Now that surprised the other two drakes as they gazed to the child.

It was then Sunset as she came over to Lucy, and quickly comforted her daughter since Lucy began to move slightly in fear, as well as shiver; placed a gentle hand into Lucy's. This made the dragons ponder briefly to themselves as Lucy now calmed as well as now slept peacefully yet still also showed a minor-like fear, in her clenched face.

The little blue girl then brought chairs to the other non-dragon females and the three dragons themselves, as they sat around the child; knowing the three did the best they could to heal the girl's unfortunate curse she placed upon herself, by accident.

Though if they told the apparent mother who also strangely resembles to that of a female dragon they once knew a long time ago that also mysteriously vanished into a vortex as well, a few decades or so ago, they felt by their instincts she would be upset at her daughter at this. Sensing quickly from when they easily broke the weak curse, that it was meant to keep her mother warm as she saw her cold; from what Ysera knew, but not the other two as of yet.

"Tell me Mother to… Lucy, how is it you came to be in this world of ours?" Asked Ysera knowing her elder sister would likely asked later on, but knew it needed to be done. With a sigh the girls told them, well mostly Sunset did as she didn't realize the surprised combined looked of Kristina as well as Larxene, who quickly excused herself after a near two-hour confession from the now hybrid-looking Sunset.

April sensing something from Larxene gave Sunset a silent look now as if to make sure said teen would be alright; as the three dragons when Sunset was done speaking, were now quietly talking to themselves as to what they think they should do as this was also not part of the reason as to why they originally came to the temple to discuss things for.

Sunset only nodded wordlessly as Karai decided along with Kristina to explore a bit and then eventually return as she knew her best-friend was currently stressed to the point at seeing her mate like this, and somehow in her gut as well as heart knew this might rarely, or sometimes happen at odd times. Knowing Lucy is a trouble magnet somehow, yet inwardly shrugged as the female ninja knew she had to teach the kid some moves as Karai has yet from what she recalled Aeroza stating, trained as such to control her own power.

But all four girls knew earlier as they saw Lucy going by instinct; it wasn't like her, as to what Lucy did.

April was now looking for the blonde female, somehow knowing Larxene must have been shocked to hear like her, even though April already knew some parts of Lucy's life already, was slightly guilty as for not being there for her cousin. Yet she knew if things were different then she wouldn't of met her Sensei, and her other friends, Donny also to which she didn't know she blushed by thinking of him, unknowingly.

Luckily April had not only the help of the crystal, but a few guards that understood her language that thankfully pointed to a direction that the blonde went, and she was pointed and was also told that Larxene was on the same floor; but on one of the many balconies this tower has. Once April got to the place Larxene headed off to, it was a good view of the entire land with to her hidden awe as well as Za-Nanon or the Aeon Crystal's spirit.

Dragons of a few varieties were flying around the temple as well as heading off to who knows where. She could even see other area's that not known to her as well as the others yet, shrines made for said dragons. Sitting on the edge however as said person she came to find was looking at the scenery before the both of them, was Larxene. April also saw she was holding a locket of sorts with a silver-like chain around her neck and it was opened.

April now coughed to get the female's attention, to which it did as the blonde made a silent gasp, and quickly closed while also hiding the locket back into the cloak she is wearing, and looked to her with a look. Though April was surprised to see Larxene's face had a few tear streaks that let the teen girl know the slightly yet close-to-age female, was crying to herself over what, April didn't know but simply smiled at her. Larxene however sighed as she stated to April now, a curious look taking place of the other while she now crossed her arms; speaking. "What do you want? It better be important as to scare me slightly, and causing my death as a result."

April sweat dropped briefly to her words before gently speaking to Larxene, making said female looking at her in slight suspicion with April at the same time, also rubbing the back of her neck hesitantly as well, "I thought I come over to see if you're ok… And judging by your face?" April simply gestured as she came over and then surprised the female, as she gently wiped her face of her leftover tears. Larxene seeing she now couldn't come-up with any excuse to cover it up since the Ex-Organization 13 Member did pride over herself slightly, over the years.

Larxene now sighed to herself and now to be looking in minor thought before simply gesturing herself now to let April know to sit next to her, and without words April did so.

Things were pure-silent for a few minutes as they stared at the scenery before them both until Larxene began to speak now; though it was more to herself then actually to April to which said teen, was now listening. "All my time as to what I also not done; Even before I was returned to life from being defeated... as a Nobody, I never expected Lucy to suffer that amount of abuse and pain." Larxene saw April's raised eyebrow at her as she seemed to be confused, and Larxene began explaining things to her now; looking away from April's face as to not see her reaction to her own words. "If I would have known... Despite for not only myself, but the others in the previous Organization we served under; I would of taken her out of that environment as well as fled the group with… With Axel."

April noticed Larxene seemed to be saddened by the male name she had to guess that came out of her mouth lastly, and somewhat knew from Sunset's Nobody, this might be the very same Larxene she saw as a Mother-Figure back then. But April was also curious as to what the young woman meant until her eyes widened briefly, at the next words that came out of Larxene's mouth. "Axel and I were secretly married by those we truly trusted and believed us from Xemnas; Our previous Leader's lies of us not having hearts. I knew as well as they did as if... The others that truly believed ever found-out, we would be killed off or imprisoned as such, by him. Though my choice to join Marluxia; the Graceful Assassin, wasn't my best choices I made as back then... I was slightly reckless, as well as headstrong. Even though I cared for my daughter that was given to me; Thank the Realm of Hearts, tried to stop me in secret of doing so. It's what eventually led to my own demise as a year later; I was brought back to life to only find out a lot of things, from Saïx himself."

Now April was slightly taken aback as Larxene had one of her fists now clenched slightly hard; with the teen also seeing tears began to form once again in her eyes, but never leaving her face as Larxene's voice held a mixture of both true rage and also sorrow, as she spoke now, "I found out my few friends I made thanks to Saïx himself, back then, were either sent back to their worlds without memory or worse, and my only friend before I met the others, Lily, was killed by what Fake Prophecy that Dumbledork managed to quickly form... To also cause a small war to break-out in the British Wizardry Community." Small tears were now falling down from her face once again, as April felt sorry for the young woman next to her since she kept speaking with a hint of surprise in her sobs, as April now wrapped her left-arm around the blonde's shoulders in a friendly gesture; as Larxene now finished, "I should of listened to my daughter's advice back then, and I would have been able to take Lucy away from Lost Avalon, and raised her the right way... like Lily... Lenora wa-wanted."

April was surprised as she knew from what she and the crystal sensed Larxene was indeed headstrong and prideful to not cry onto others, but what surprised the teen was that Larxene quickly made April to; with surprise, hold her as she now silently cried. April only held the blonde for a while as afterwards they now separated while Larxene now rubbed her now slightly-red eyes with her left-sleeve of her coat, and admitted in minor hesitance; mixed with being now bashful a little from her tone and looking away briefly from April, while she did so, "I didn't mean to cry like that. It's just... I never truly confessed to anyone as such before, slightly."

April now shrugged in response to her words and before she could utter anything from her own mouth, the two quickly turned to see a half-grinning Sunset Shimmer now leaning on the archway they came, to get to this area, and stated halfheartedly to them since they knew Sunset is currently worried and also saddened by Lucy's current state, the child herself placed her own problems in. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but I... I just felt I needed some air."

Larxene however looked at the teen girl with familiarity as she was also helped up by April; as they were now away from the edge with the blonde now crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow at her, sensing something familiar yet different from the strange-looking teen before her gaze now, "I have a few things to ask you right now."

Sunset nodded as if expecting this from what April saw from her posture somehow, and then Sunset just motioned with her right-hand kindly to Larxene to continue, "One: How long you been leaning there, in honesty?" In turn to her question, Sunset shrugged as she now stood and began to head over to them as she spoke as well, "Well I was here for the past ten minutes, and I heard everything." April then saw Larxene gave Sunset a look to that, to which she now looked sheepish while she wordlessly then, rubbed the back of her head for yet stopped as she now looked once again to Larxene; since Sunset turned away sheepishly as well. "Two: Why do you look like my daughter slightly?"

To this, Sunset now sighed in response as she now looked like she was caught in a hard place yet also knew it was coming; from what the two females saw on her face, mixed with the same emotions for her daughter Lucy as well as she then stated; making Larxene's eyes widen quickly in response to this, "Well… Stexuns is my Nobody... Who is back in Ninja City, I guess? Last time I saw your daughter, Larxene isn't it? She took a long nap after being enslaved for some time."

Both April and Sunset saw Larxene froze at this news of her daughter, and quickly made Sunset now 'Eep' slightly to herself at the sudden burst of speed as the Fromer Nobody now gripped her and also held Sunset against a random wall near the arch; her eyes firm now, as Larxene also firmly stated to the teen girl; despite her being her godchild's mother, "She was enslaved? Who did that to my Sunflower?" Sunset gulped as her throat was being constricted slightly and just couldn't form an answer, and it was April who answered for Sunset, making Larxene quickly drop the teen she was holding in shock now, and also gave her an apologetic look afterwards; to which Sunset shrugged back to as if, it wasn't a big deal, "From what I was told... Since Sunset was already told as such, Larxene, it was a twin to some guy named Orochimaru... or something, and she was handled by Xemnas himself, to the man. From what she states it was the same time frame as when you... died I guess, that happened."

Larxene sighed and she was about to ask something from what the two saw on her face until they all now blinked as a colorful yet chaotic portal showed itself at the edge of the balcony, and a familiar chaos spirit, Discord, made his appearance. He also came through with a few others now.

It was Rosa, Stexuns; who was still tired from her misplaced look as well as her hair, and to the other surprise, Maleficent with the three Sirens as well as another girl, Mia with them as well. Of course the three females sweat dropped as mostly all but both Discord and the fay-witch, were toppled amongst each other in a small pile; not by choice as it seems.

Discord chuckled as he spun rather quickly and was now dressed as a judge holding a sign that held the number ten as he also jokingly stated to the group on the ground, which was getting up now while he spoke as well as glaring at him. "I would give that landing a ten… for failing on coming out of a portal. That is, if I can truly do that." Maleficent only sighed as her companion; Davul came out last with the portal quickly closing behind the crow while it landed on her staff's gem-like orb.

Although the Sirens, Discord with his jaw literally touching the ground as in a cartoon, and the fay-witch looked surprised or stunned at seeing Sunset's new look, they were also curious as to what world they ended up heading to, as they; from what the three females saw, weren't expecting this as a result.

Adagio, looking carefully at the new Sunset slightly as Adagio also circled the teen girl, making her nervous for some reason as she then curiously asked with her sisters now standing beside Adagio while said Siren was in front of her, placing a hand to her chin in puzzlement and also curiosity that clearly shown from her face, "Do I want to know what occurred the entire time Sunset…" Adagio then noticed someone missing near her, to which Sunset suddenly looked guilty to the Siren's gaze, as well as to what the others saw, "And where is Lucy?"

When they were being led by a guard as per suggestion to not get lost at the temple now as well as Sunset's, Sunset as well as those that didn't know what mostly happened during Lucy's time away from them, were in many emotions as they came upon to a large chamber of sorts. It was easily huge enough to fit at least five dragons; from what Discord commented, at gazing the room along with them, not any of them knowing that this is a meeting room for said dragons, as well as a relaxation chamber... From time to time. Well one of many that is.

"Let me get this straight: Lucy is still our 'Lucy' that we all know and care for. Yet things happened a lot to her to not only change her form, in some way. Yet the moment before we got here, the dragons of this world aided Lucy; in which was caused by accidentally cursing herself, and is also currently sleeping?" Adagio stated/asked Sunset in finality as it took only seven minutes to get to the chamber, and almost an entire hour afterwards to finish. With each of them either sitting or standing in chairs, or the wall while listening.

Sunset meekly nodded in guilt; making Adagio noticed as she was sitting next to the girl, and her siblings were next to Mia and April as they talked random things; to which they ignored. Discord however was chatting away with Larxene; who was annoyed since Stexuns was pulled away by Maleficent earlier to discuss something, as well.

Adagio then gently rubbed Sunset's nearby arm as she was inwardly surprised her skin was slightly the same as before, yet more smooth like an actual reptiles. The Siren then softly replied as she didn't want to be heard, otherwise Discord would do something embarrassing as always, to Sunset with a half-accepted smile on her face, "I know none of this was any of your fault Sunset, but it was Lucy's choice by accidental means to do so. So you shouldn't be guilty at all, or have a reason to." Sunset shrugged as even those words did cheer her up slightly, she still felt guilty as from what Aeroza secretly told her, the cold would truly harm her unlike she handled before. Knowing this might be the true reason why Lucy accidentally allowed her magic as such to do this, to her; that is why she is truly guilty or feels, as such.

"I just hope Lucy would be alright though Adagio. In fact when you do see her, you will be surprised as things did happen to her as well as to us." Sunset now told Adagio, who only gave a raised eyebrow mixed with a questioned look to this, and Sunset now laughed only a little as she now responded, making the Siren herself now holding in her own laughter as she told her about her having "The Talk" with Lucy; with the aid of Karai, who was with Lucy still, and April who was currently talking about help with her powers by Discord as he seemed amused a little. In secret, while healing that is, April somehow heard Zane speak to her threw his device, and stated the same thing she was doing, as to Discord.

After a while of them talking, Sunset now asked Adagio with a curious look, as talking with the Siren felt…. good for the teenager hybrid for some reason; as if it was slowly yet surely making her happy, as well as unknown to her she had a light blush that also quickly faded away after. Unknown to Sunset, the same feeling was with Adagio as well as her having a strange yet warm-like feeling from her heart. "So what took you guys so long anyways? I know when Lucy wakes up; she will be glad to see you guys again"

Adagio then began to tell her their parts of them traveling to random worlds that was close to what Sunset told her that the world they will eventually head-back to for training Lucy, to the Sirens ire slightly, including them arriving at the Skylands, the Skylanders home world that is, and eventually Master Eon himself opened that very gateway and they came through.

Though the encounter was slightly funny when they landed, but eventually Aeroza filled in on them on some information and yet, not all things like Sunset told her. Eventually Discord came to the world as he can go to any one he wants as from his simple answer, a chaos entity. After a while however, Aeroza pin-pointed Lucy's location within a few short hours and she, and her siblings, along with Discord and a few others, readily volunteered to be first to head-out and find her.

Adagio though kept the involvement of a Hollow male, as well as a teen girl that hitch-hiked as it was settled by little-to-no choice, back at Aeroza's home-created world, and let's say that meeting was entertaining yet business like.

Adagio didn't also tell her though of the strange encounter they had before they could even begin to come over to this world... Azeroth she recalled Discord stated to his surprise, as they traveled via chaos portal he made for them.

The Elder Siren truly recalled it as it was only recent, yet it was a surprised affair to them all.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; World: Ninja City-?; Adagio's POV)**

Aeroza, the smart-alack I know he is, simply tossed us all into a random gateway he made at Central Park, for us. Though he did say he had other work he had to do as he also sensed something was wrong with his other kids; of course making us not really surprised at this outcome really.

In fact I was suspicious, despite being my sisters and I, Maleficent and her bird servant, that one triplet I guess to Sunset Shimmer; with said girl being her former Nobody…. Whatever that term means, and two of the few of my nieces mates, Mia as well as Rosa, since we all were easily floating forwards through this portal not only Aeroza made, but Discord as well. Speaking of said entity, he was doing a backwards stroke as we casually kept going to who knows where.

The others were told to not go also, and when they asked or complained to the man, Aeroza only stated that too many at once, would cause a backlash and kill everyone instantly; quickly making them shut-up at this and they sighed to themselves, or grunted in disapproval at his words.

I also felt things will be slightly hectic while we left.

Though in secret, I also felt that Lucy having mates already was surprising to what Aeroza stated to us, in private, as well as seeing them in person. I also felt a strange… connection with Sunset for some time; After getting to know the former Unicorn, and yes she did tell me mostly of her past in private as Sunset also trusted me; for some odd reason as such, before eventually telling her friends later-on during the month with Lucy's healing.

The strange feelings that I never have even felt before at all since each time we encountered each other, my heart would speed-up slightly sometimes, and without her looking... I would blush when no one was around, and finally a feeling to see her as much as I can... But I do quench the last part down though.

Aeroza however only gave me a knowing look after I asked him that and just gave me a riddle to follow or solve, by myself of course: "I can start a war or end one. I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless, I might be snared with a glance, but no force can compel me to stay; What am I? (1)" At the end I couldn't even figure that one out. Yet I knew the answer somewhere was on the tip of my tongue since I think I heard heard of it before and yet, I still had that very same riddle going through my mind, even now.

I was interrupted by my thoughts as mostly those that came with us, casually chatted while a few others only were silent; suddenly stopped as the neon-rainbow-colored portal from the powers of Discord aided with Aeroza as a result to what place we were going to get Lucy back from, quickly changed to a glowing-dull grey, black and white colors. We also stopped with us also still floating in the air as well as making all of us not only wary slightly, but some of us confused.

"Why did we stop guys? Isn't this a one-way trip to whatever we're going, to get my sister and niece back?" Stexuns asked us in minor confusion as well as being wary like the rest of us. I didn't know much of this girl's past, but I expected it might be familiar to me, for some reason or other.

I crossed my arms now in irritation as I wanted to aid Lucy as fast as possible, like the rest of us as I also saw Rosa and Mia twitch in minor annoyance of our stopping right now. I did take notice that Discord seem to be nervous slightly; from his right eye twitching, and also seeing my youngest sister shiver; making me widened my eyes at that obvious sign of hers.

It was never a good sign if she did that, without any cold-type of weather in the air.

We all suddenly froze up as a chilling laughter of sorts began to echo all around the current area. Discord as well as Maleficent quickly went in front of us, and her bird to my annoyance, decided to roost his clawed-feet on my left-shoulder. If I was dressed as such, I would be a pirate of sorts from the current position I was in right now. Though that minor quick-thought changed as we all then saw a few feet ahead of us, an icy-yet dark-like vortex open up, and we quickly all dropped in minor surprise yet still landed on all of our feet with ease, on a magically-placed landmass; I had to guess.

Then a cloaked figure that was all pitch-black yet I could also see hints of silver-like hair from the cloak's hood, now shown. That person was then followed by another cloaked person who was slightly shorter from the other's seven foot frame. It was tense silence now as we were now at a "Stand-Off" point, so to speak.

I did give a look to Aria, and she in return silently sighed and also nodded as Aria then grabbed Sonata and placed our youngest half-sibling behind her, making Sonata also confused as well as worried as she glanced like the rest of us, at the two strangers.

It was then the taller hooded male I assumed, from the deep-like tone of voice that seems… familiar to me as well as both my siblings, yet I saw Stexuns completely froze in feared shock; simply looking at the taller stranger in total fear with glazed eyes. Though while the male was speaking to the other, he had his cloaked head turned to the shorter person, who was from my estimate, 5'4 in height. "It would seem you bundled-up once again on vortex traveling, Kor'Noxis."

The other; Kor'Noxis merely shrugged back without words as if stating wordlessly not my fault, but glanced and simply motioned to us since it seems they weren't paying close attention to their surroundings, at all, and the taller person seemed intrigued at seeing Stexuns here as well as me and my sisters, from what I felt from the cloaked stare under his hood.

"It would seem the supposed child of my two… former employee's is here along with the other child's relatives, and such. This is truly interesting as we now cross paths… Earlier then I assumed we would be doing." The taller male stated to all of us, but mostly looked at me and Stexuns, when he spoke, and he also had his arms crossed while he gestured slightly, while doing so.

I felt on edge now as well as my niece's mates, as I slowly moved to my half-sisters as well as them, but what shocked us the most was a echoed banging from Maleficent's staff onto the magically-induced ground we were all standing on, making both men I assume, to look at her while she fully glared at them, and also tightening the grip on her staff, as to our surprise that even Discord also glared at them both now in both anger and slight annoyance on his face, and his arms also crossed. "Tell me this Nobody: How are you alive?" She demanded or stated to them.

It would seem that her words were for the taller person as the male simply chuckled in fake humor at her, and shrugged his shoulders and yet, he began to lower his hood (Not describing his look, you all should know who this person is. If not look it up on KH2 Game). The now revealed male smirked slightly to her now as he stated casually in that voice of his, now looking at me briefly before looking back to the fay-witch with him now saying as well as re-crossing his arms. "I was given a better… offer to say, by this newer yet more older organization then I concocted. Though, it was pity that some of my former members got resurrected as well; Despite them being remade back into their somebodies; Forced to be reborn anew once again as before, but made whole." He made a slight scowl on his face as if recalling something, but looked to me once again.

I glanced to a now-touching Stexuns as she carefully yet quickly grabbed me now on my left-arm, and began whimpering to her at the sight of this man. Yet when he spoke once again, I gulped in realization as well as those knowing that franchise our world has as a game; knowing that the Heartless and stuff was real, why not him as well, to know who this is as he also stated his name. "My true self was reborn as well this way, as well as the other I was part-of; Xehanort. Though what intrigued me: Xemnas, the Superior of the In-Between, as such is this: Why did I think to believe that you are going to a world that has the child we have been keeping an eye on, all her life in secret, for? To possibly better aid one of the Twelve Children of Harmony, perhaps?"

I sensed as well as the others the tension now in the air itself as Xemnas now sighed with a facepalm at the other man's antic's, as we were surprised he simply bounced in place; with him also gesturing to us, and Xemnas gave him a very firm look now that also made the man freeze in place and then said person now had dropped shoulder's in slight disappointment from his words now, "No. We are not here to fight. We still have a meeting to go to as well as a slight mission of sorts my… Leader wants done from me personally." He then looked at me with a smirk now on his face, and I suddenly gasped as I quickly clenched my heart, making the others looking at me in quick worry, and the fay-witch and Discord look to me now, in shock.

A dark-like aura began to form all around not only my frame, but quickly spreading to my half-sisters as they too clutched their chests at where our hearts are. Xemnas then merely grinned as with a simple hand-motion, that aura quickly drew-out of us, and formed into three, orb-like spheres made from that aura itself, and quickly flew to him in a minor circle. Xemnas then made another motion as if to dismiss them quickly, and all three were then sent away to who knows where but a smaller pearl-like orb was left behind.

The man now has a calm yet basic look, but in his eyes was slight satisfaction as he then stated to himself then, slightly loud; purposely telling us as such. "Such as the man described to me; My one of many newfound powers to create out of darkness, is proving... very amusing to me now. Yet even though I feel my own heart beating with me, I have yet to truly express my own emotions as such. Pity."

Xemnas now chuckled in fake humor once again to all of us as the sudden pain that was made from that was now slowly subsiding from not only me, but my two half-sisters as we mostly glared at him in minor anger mixed with both worry, and also confusion as to what he just done to us. Yet before we realized as to what he did, as we decided afterwards to ignore it for now, it would bite us in the end as we return as well as the band event did decide to start.

"I would stay and have my way with you all; but as sadly to myself once more, I have to leave you all at this moment. But know this," as Xemnas spoke, he conjured a tainted dark-like vortex as the shorter male quickly went in without problems, and walking to it when he finished speaking, "I never live myself down if I didn't pass a message to you. Due tell the King of Balance himself, from the one I serve under as of now: I have all but five children left remaining now brother. Yet I am waiting my time as they are not ready to gather, but I will… test them all soon; But not now, as the game has only begun."

I shivered as well as the rest of us, but the fay-witch seemed firm on her posture, but her eyes held another story I couldn't quite see as well as Discord's, as if they knew that meaning all too well.

Once Xemnas was gone, and the vortex also with him, the area changed back to what it was originally.

We were all suddenly without warning: shoved quickly faster than we were before ending up our current predicament, at the end of the portal.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends; Normal POV)**

Adagio shook her head now from the Siren's own thoughts as they all came to a chamber of sorts; the very same chamber for meetings as well as relaxing as before. Though the Siren did glance at Stexuns as she clearly knew that she was still shaken to her core from the man, Xemnas, yet knew eventually they had to tell the others of their brief encounter.

Sunset noticed Adagio looking to her now as if to say something, and before she could even ask what is it or what is wrong, one of the three dragons they met now came into the room. It was Alexstrasia herself who only paused at her steps in minor surprise from her blinking her eyelids confusedly to everyone new here before stating her words to them all, "Well now. It would seem we have more company then we did before, and I take it," Alexstrasia looked to both Maleficent and Discord while addressing the new comers with her arms crossed, her posture also stating Alexstrasia's unexpected surprise at them showing-up here as well slightly mixed with being kindly firm at the same time, "That they are here for the same reason for the child I presume, who is now awake?"

That final words of the dragon's quickly made all of them do double take to her, a little, but what secretly amused as Alexstrasia discreetly sniffed the area she is currently within were the emotions, and knew how important this now bigger group the child in the other room, was.

Despite the child not showing her true age, the dragons were instantly able to tell it was indeed a little girl and not one who appears to be between the ages of twelve to fourteen in human years. She even secretly knew her as she smelled something familiar; from who she might suspect her two parents are to be, as well as she smelled the same type of family-based stench on the three girls she sees slightly, next to the girl's adopted mother; as kin to the child.

The other's Alexstrasia knew must be somehow involved as well, but she also sensed from the three specifically same-type yet differently looking teen girls, she guessed inwardly to herself now, as she was also amused at the same time of the silence now in the chamber, were not human like the few others. _Well, despite Arthas, AKA The Lich King's own threats for the mortals of this world, I did ask for a sign of aid to help us to the upcoming fights ahead. Especially a while back to what my younger sibling sensed as well, has yet to come._

It was still silence now until everyone froze from hearing a familiar scream along with two certain drakes now, was then heard. Without words as they were all suddenly worried, including all three Sirens and Sunset, followed quickly the red dragon to where they moved the child to a better rest.

What they found they all looked dumbly at, as it was Lucy who was awake yet had her eyes clenched shut in slight fear with Ysera holding the girl, and a black-like indent of a person was on one of the walls, completely charred but not there; making a cartoon impression of whoever was there, somehow got quickly caught at something or other, and like it was said: a cartoonish burnt mark on the stonework, itself.

They also noticed the bronze drake, Nozdormu, as he was looking annoyed yet sighed in relief with him also relaxing his fighting stance. The room they were in was like a large room for a public place yet they saw nothing but comfort-like items to settle others down from stress or whatever more to relax certain patients or allies (like a recreational area but without the fancy stuff, but mostly furniture but less, and some paintings).

Alexstrasia looked at her two siblings in concern as well as deadpanned to them at the same time while also asking with her arms now crossed as well as gesturing with her left-clawed-hand slightly at the spot, "Do I need to say or ask?" Ysera said nothing as she calmly without opening her eyes shook her head no to her, but Nozdormu only sighed and stated plainly to her, looking at the other's with his gem-like eyes in slight interest; to see that the group grew, "No sister. But the threat was only minor as it was one of those things reported by the Kirin Tor a while back, spying in on us. One of those Shadowed Ones they dubbed them as such, spying for some reason."

He did gesture to the Lucy though in Ysera's arms who seemed calmed now, if her tail was stating the obvious as it slowly waved back and forth now with her pattering the child's back, "Though it would seem my methods slightly scared the child; Only minor at that, dear sister."

Alexstrasia only nodded without words as indeed reports around the globe of Azeroth have been not only getting minor to basic reports of these… Shadowed Ones showing up at random times, but also the Silver Ones as well. She has her own theories as such to this, but kept it to herself for the time being as Alexstrasia saw some hesitance from the others to approach Lucy; the child's name if she recalls right, and now sighed with her stating the obvious; since she also smelled the scent of the child recognizing them right away, "It would be wise for now that is, to allow her kin to remain as such, and the others to visit afterwards as she wouldn't tell us what woke her up in fright, at all."

It was obvious they didn't know that, but it was quickly settled as it was now just April, Larxene, the three Sirens, and Sunset as the others were led for a tour of the temple. It was meant to give the current others time to bond with the child the three dragon's sensed, but they knew eventually certain things need to be addressed eventually.

It was Sunset who now held the awaken Lucy in her own arms as she even surprised the drakes themselves; Alexstrasia and Ysera, that she purrs like a cat of sorts by either a specific spot of her head rubbed or her own tail, but it was mostly pure silence as the family; they, the two dragon aspects were only there to observe or otherwise speak, when the time calls for it.

Sunset Shimmer as well as Adagio for some time comforted Lucy as they also had minor blushes when they accidentally touched hands while comforting the child, in Sunset's arms. The others already knew what might be going on as they kept it to themselves; as they decided let nature of sorts, take its course for the two. But it would seem right now finally that Lucy was calm and Sunset made some movement, as she stated gently to Lucy; who in turn looked to her mother as she did so. "You alright now Lucy?" Sunset asked her, who nodded slightly without words.

Larxene seemed to be out of place as April only now nudged the blonde as they currently stood next to each other, who gave her a really look but mixed with her truly being hesitance to do what she meant without words, and from the teen's firm-like glare to the blonde, she sighed and slowly approached the two parent-figures in Lucy's life she saw as clear as day, and grabbed a chair while also sitting down from another chair offered, as earlier they were given compatible ones to sit down as such.

Sunset as she was curious over the female, seeing how Larxene done in battle wanted to ask something, but instead of the one question she wanted to ask the blonde woman, she asked differently; as Sunset saw the slight emotion's in the blonde's eyes. "Are you ok?" Larxene gave the mother of Lucy a look, yet sighed as she stated to Sunset or more to herself from what the current females in the room can tell, "Yes. Just was reminded earlier of certain… topics as well as glad to see my kid was alright."

Sunset merely nodded as she knew the conversation earlier between Larxene and April was personal, but felt glad slightly that she saw her daughter was indeed ok. Aria and Sonata seemed confused as well as Adagio, but from April's firm look to them now with her arms also crossed, made them think about it later as eventually they would be told, but at this time it isn't the best to do so.

However they all noticed that Kristina or Shinigami, wasn't there and they were told that she asked for a chance to head-off to somewhere and be back on the morrow, as she felt a connection of sorts, or a strange pull to which earlier she was granted, and with an escort by a bronze drake named Chromie, left till later on tomorrow she would return. Karai also decided to take a nap nearby as she was tired from what happened with current events. From what they all were told.

Although Adagio was curious as she asked Larxene, with Lucy also looking at them both with interest now with her tail currently curled around Sunset's arms, with said Siren had her arms on her lap at the same time now, "Whose kid are you talking about right now?" It made them briefly surprised as Sunset only stated a name to Adagio; before Larxene could, "Stexuns."

From the quick look from Larxene's face it would seem that it would be something worthwhile to listen towards, but for now they dropped it as Alexstrasia finally commented something, making all the females now look to her as well as Lucy, with the child now tilting her head cutely as a result. "I think it is time we get to know one another better later on, and maybe discuss as to how you all came to be at our temple, at last?"

Though Lucy was content as to her mother and her soon-to-be mommy; but-currently-aunt, rubbing her head and tail, they talked as to how they gotten here at least, from their points of views. It took at least an hour or so to tell them mostly everything, but the two female drakes were stunned as they now realized who the child was.

The two dragon's personally knew the child's true mother as she came to their part of the world by accidental means at first, before being told of what eventually led her to some interesting parts of not only Lily's life, but her friends as well. Especially knowing whose grandchild she is to Lily as she was also Aeroza's daughter via by that spell, placed in her other life as a Siren.

For you see everyone, it was during the dubbed dragon that betrayed them all's time, Deathwing during the time of regaining their powers from the Dragon Soul, that he interfered and made sure that it was quickly altered by his own power to have them and any of theirs or all of it at least to once again use it. Though he didn't get a chance to deal with the former Earth Aspect to the drakes, but made sure the Well of Eternity was purified slightly a day later, once things settled.

Not known to them a certain Night Elf did take some of the waters before he did so; to the surprise of the Priestess of the Moon and her husband; Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage. Though in secret with Lily, they made a pact with the young teen back then, and decided that they would; to her reluctance of course, have their child no matter the gender, be mated to each other by a magical-binding oath they took as well as being part of the first time ever, a part of being a Human-Relation Dragon Aspect, or part of their kind; but not truly.

Of course they were surprised as they knew time worked differently in the worlds to which Aeroza made a sworn oath by them all to not say, unless given an opportunity to truly do so as such, but knew the consequences of any enemy finding out as such as well, would be very bad for said worlds they would be able to head to.

 _It would seem our Magical Oath the child's mother and I made is in effect slightly, as I can also feel my younger child; my daughter, coming within a fortnight to figure out why she feels a strange pull from our mother-daughter connection to Lily's child._ Alexstrasia now thought to herself without flinching from the very pull itself as well as true confusion to her daughter's. Though she decided to change the subject now as they both learned; her and her younger sibling, of what occurred in which she was also inwardly raging as well as Alexstrasia, from what she briefly glanced at; as it takes a lot to truly anger a drake as such as Ysera.

"Well, as things stand: You and any of you involved with family, or friendly terms with Lucy Potter... Are more than welcomed by the drakes, and as Queen of the Dragonflight I declare it as such." Alexstrasia inwardly seemed amused yet kept a neutral expression on seeing the dumbfounded looks on the teen's and Larxene's faces, yet Lucy only seemed to be confused yet also had stars as if, she was a cartoon; in her eyes as they twinkled at her at the same time, and Lucy's head was still tilted slightly to make her still look cute; despite Lucy looking older then she is as the child somehow, and making it work anyways.

"You are a Queen?" Exclaimed Sonata all of a sudden with twinkling eyes, making her two sisters now deadpan to her in a mixture of why or really, before Aria quickly grabbed Sonata's right-earlobe, making said younger Siren began complaining to her as they both discreetly headed to a random corner to discuss something once again, to each other.

Ysera only seemed amused as well as despite the still neutral face, Alexstrasia was as well as they began to fight over something random now, and Adagio facepalmed to herself as if this was a common occurrence, yet Lucy seemed to be amused as she began to lightly giggle to herself at her two aunt's antics.

Though now it was annoying as the two has been arguing after seven minutes straight, until Larxene grew a tick-mark and then suddenly blasted the two with a weak yet strong Thunder Spell, on them both. The results were both of their hairs standing on end; making Lucy laugh this time at her aunts who only glared at Larxene, as she was not only smug at doing that, but making Lucy laugh at the same time since she did think it was funny as well, from the current stand-up hairstyle, they had.

Alexstrasia though coughed into her claw-like left-hand as that got everyone's attention quickly as she then also stated kindly yet firmly with a small smile on her features, mostly her eyes trained on Lucy before looking at them all. "As amusing as to one's hair being standing upwards, I think it is time we go to someplace soon. So within a few hours: You all will meet the mortal leaders of two factions: The Horde, and The Alliance. They would be just coming back from a tournament on neutral grounds as such, for the Argent Crusade; From what I told the holy knights dubbed themselves. So in the time being-" The Queen of the Dragonflight was quickly interrupted as the closed door was slammed opened without a sound, as this move made them all jump yet her, Alexstrasia, looked at said girl in a mixture of really with an urge to facepalm herself, and Ysera only chuckled lightly at the girl's antics.

The girl in question seemed to be like Lucy in body-type yet they all felt besides the dragon, was that the girl they were seeing was also the same or current age as Lucy. She had auburn colored hair that was up to her shoulders, with the same height as Lucy but a smaller chest to be at least a regular C-Cup size. The girl also had the same skin-tone for some reason that matches Alexstrasia, but her eyes were an aquamarine color inside with an amber outline, and her pupil was slit as well. Her ears were also despite her looking like a human girl, was edged slightly like the said characters from the Zelda ™ games or those manakete people from the Fire Emblem ™ series, and she also had small black-pearl like studs in each of her earlobes. Though the girl also wore mostly a priestess outfit that did show the girls curves, but not in an inappropriate way of course, and sandals on her feet. Though her arms and her stomach did show; including her legs slightly as she moved around, and the bottom part of the robe was only up to her knees. The robe's itself was in a design not known to everyone, so they couldn't figure it out at all as such.

The girl was now panting as if she either ran very fast, or known from the look Alexstrasia gave the young girl, she must have flown.

Alexstrasia also had a familiar look seen on Sunset's with Lucy as she now approached the girl with them being stunned by what the Queen now said, as she also greeted the girl; with Alexstrasia giving the child a hug. "My youngest daughter It is nice of you to show. I have a feeling as to why that is though, as you were on an assignment with the older arcane drake, Kalecgos, am I correct Keristrasza?" The girl, Keristrasza only nodded half-tired yet mixed with curiosity from the current people she saw in the room as well as her aunt, but froze slightly as her and Lucy gazed at each other.

Now seeing what is now happening, Sunset as well as the Sirens began groaning yet April seemed a mixture of that as well as amusement with Larxene; not knowing how many in total her godchild has as such, for mates. Alexstrasia only hugged her daughter even more as in turn, Keristrasza, only made a slight gasp in surprise before her eyes widen at her mother's words, and her aunt only looked to her in slight support mixed with being amused from her look to her. Though what the Queen also stated stunned Lucy's family, but made Lucy look to Alexstrasia now in slight remembrance a tiny amount… but not quite everything. "My Keri, you finally found the one I bonded you with back then by this child's mother; My other friend of the humans I made, so long ago."

"Wait… You set-up something between my elder sister and yourself, a while back?" Adagio now questioned Alexstrasia firmly, as of right now she doesn't care if Adagio also sounded rude, she wanted as well from her half-sister's and the other's faces, to know as to why this happened.

Keristrasza though now gulped in her mother's arm at how rude Adagio been on her question from the tone she used. Though she was quickly surprised as her mother began to chuckle, and then laugh as if, this wasn't a big deal and now turned while she began walking with her daughter to them; now standing in front of them as she replied as if, it was a matter-of-fact kind of way, "Yes we did. As back then, your sister I can now tell by your scents, aided our world long ago. And yes my kin and I swore an oath as well by the man named Aeroza, to not reveal anything as such, but within two specific reasons we could do so."

The Queen saw her daughter looked to her curiously as well as Lucy at the same time, but her daughter before that blushed at Lucy unknowingly yet acted like a child of course, from her only being eight in mortal years, as she was a half-breed by someone she even couldn't recall, or had been messed with to lose said person's memory. Alexstrasia also recalled a pitch-black haired mortal that could use magic and also had onyx-like eyes with a goatee, but not his entire name as such. But the other's she recalled slightly but only Lily she truly remembered because of the magical oath they made for their children.

The other reason as her daughter being a half-breed is that the man wasn't a drake in disguise, but a mortal from Lily's realm or world, Lost Avalon. As such from what she was told by an elder drake who recently passed away two years ago, was that she would age mortally until Keristrasza reached to the age of either twenty or twenty-three years and then start aging like a dragon would.

Though not known to her, said man is being locked away in a prison for a crime he didn't even commit this entire time in said world, and said man also sneezed as he softly muttered in his sleep; in the black/white striped prison robes he wore, "Someone must be talking about me."

Alexstrasia began explaining to them now.

From what the Queen told them is that Aeroza came to their world a long time ago and aided them in a war that was recorded yet kept secret from most mortals as it involved the Shadowed Ones with them facing against a Shadowed-Drake that rarely happens as such. It was also a male drake by the name or was once by the name of Corvalagos but was then changed to simply Madras, the Corrupt, after he became what he was known for. Aeroza also aided their kind more with Lily's friends and said female herself by their own help at the Well of Eternity, as well as other future event's for the Dragonflight itself. Though not much was known as to how the drake even became as such as he was, but Madras was from the Blue Dragonflight and made his own from the darkness; as he also used forbidden magic to do so.

After the Queen finished, they understood as during that time, the others came into the room and seemed highly amused as Lucy got another mate out of all of this, once again. But since it was now late as she also told some parts of her past as well as Ysera telling hers; as well for Lucy to her about her mother's tasks she done, it was near nightfall.

"It would seem that the leaders are currently late as such… Well the two that are coming to speak as such to me, from what I was told that is, as well as another neutral faction, the Kirin Tor. So for the night," Alexstrasia gestured with also seeing both children; Lucy and her daughter yawn as they currently were lying next to each other, and Rosa with Mia as well as sometimes storytelling knocks her out like her cousin's other habit sometimes, from long speeches from one of her friends or someone too knowledgeable.

Sunset seemed amused as so the Sirens, as well as the others as they were now being shown to their rooms.

Though most were lucky to not share a room, but Aria and Sonata had to share a room with April. But two certain others as well to another minor blush, as there was only one bed though in theirs to their dismay had to share regardless, and it was both Sunset and Adagio. Discord seemed to be very interested as he sensed a slow yet strong bond form between the two, yet they were completely clueless as to their own feelings, in turn made this funny as well as both Aria since she already knew and Maleficent.

Karai, Discord, and Maleficent though were lucky to not share a room though; as if they did they would have to watch Karai sleepwalk as she tends to lock her room up in order to remain where the teen was. It was a bad habit she had discovered lately all on her own for a few weeks or so. Let's just say her body is really in tuned to her fighting style as well if she encounter's others in said room, and leave it at that.

Larxene was also given a room, but she stated she would be alright for the moment; not knowing she was going to the same balcony once again to clear her mind, and then eventually since Larxene has a keen memory, to head back to her own chamber given to the Former Nobody.

If your all wondering all this time on Nefertina, then she is still knocked out yet now in a hospice wing the dragons have as such, as well as to keep track as they know she would awaken soon. After her gem appearing in said Dragon Queen's hands that is, and when placed onto a random yet comfy bed, was quickly appearing with a small cloud mixed with a poof noise, to reveal said person.

Alexstrasia then told them she would stay up for a little more, since Ysera was within the Emerald Dream; for an emergency by one of her dragons, and wasn't at all tired at the moment. So she would be instead of her own chambers for the night, be with the two children and Lucy's mates that are currently here. She also in secret, Alexstrasia's telling of her entire time partially with Lily… Brought up a lot of not only good as well as bad memories, but some things the mortal female has done for her as well.

Also finding out she even risked her own life for Lucy's welfare from someone that they called Voldi-shorts or Vold-a-mart, she wasn't clearly sure of how or the why that came to be, but she felt as Alexstrasia from her leaning-wall position now looked again at Lucy as she was amused once again seeing Lily's daughter purr as such from earlier that day, knew that she owes the child as such by telling of her mother's time here.

She was brought out of her fond memories after a few minutes of solitude, by a feminine cough she quickly turned to, and saw it was Maleficent. The fay-witch wordlessly gestured besides the Queen, who felt there was no harm at all as she only nodded a yes, and using the staff to walk around still, the fay-witch now leaned against the same wall like Alexstrasia but still had her staff in her hand.

It was silence for a few moments until Maleficent spoke first to start a conversation now, briefly looking at the Queen at the same time while doing so, "So if what might be true, then you knew Lily like I have perhaps, Queen of the Dragonflight?" Alexstrasia gave Maleficent a neutral look to that, but her eyes shown she understood her meaning since she smelt her longtime friend on the fay-witch's scent; as unlike the rumors, dragons can smell if they get the scent of the person, who or what they might have been involved with, on any person or creature.

"Yes. Despite as to that we have Lily, or Lenora as she told me as well from what I sensed you already knew like I, I can also tell you are part dragon as well?" The Queen questioned at the end to the fay-witch, who in turn only shrugged as if it was common knowledge, and gave Alexstrasia a small smile with her eyes briefly glazed as if seeing a memory or two pass over her orbs, with her face now in minor amusement. "Yes you are correct. As back then I didn't even have a dragon-like form until Lenora herself made me a potion of sorts that also allowed me to view my… Inner Animal, so to speak. Though Lily was surprised to seeing a huge, black dragon with glowing green eyes hissing at her in laughter back then." The fay-witch now frowned to which Alexstrasia saw as well as also seeing Maleficent gripping her staff slightly hard before relaxing, as the next words she chose made the Queen confused at least. "I have been getting my memories back; but only in small amounts, as I have to take an elixir of sorts to remove the blocks the old fool placed on me." Maleficent then explained as she glanced at Lucy and the other girls with them; to make sure they were still deep sleeping, what she means as well as other things.

Needless to say folks, this inwardly pissed the Queen of the Dragonflight inwardly but also a mixture of sympathy to those that were involved from the old foolish male's spell he used, as well as other things to get his way. In secret though she had an idea to herself, and would seek console with her siblings if it would be a wise one to do, also knowing they may send some of their own kind as such like she would. Probably declaring her daughter to be an ambassador to Lucy's world as well as find a suitable landscape to inhabit for their kind, to reside in said world. Maybe by offering a few things from this one to Lost Avalon as a peace offering; knowing how the wizards and witches from what Lily told as such back then, were to what she thought, dimwitted slightly at that on simple things.

Alexstrasia now looked to the group of girls with Lucy and her daughter; somewhat satisfied they didn't do anything as Lucy's true age she smelled or known by Alexstrasia's siblings when checking the girl out with a revealing spell. She stated while looking at her daughter mostly now with a slight warm smile on her face, with the fay-witch agreeing with her, though this was also a minor confession to which Maleficent took notice yet decided to look into it later. "Lenora knew someday that her child will be loved by family eventually and even find love later on her own as she dreamt it. Though I will think of what I can do later-on that might keep her memory alive and happy, Maleficent." She turned to look at the fay-witch at the last part with a look of determination on Alexstrasia's face then.

The fay-witch merely nodded in agreement once again to the Dragon Queen's own words before stating anything else, now changing the subject to what she thinks might be sudden news to the Queen, to which it was from the sudden look she gave maleficent. "Though I felt that the Heartless, the ones your race has called the Shadowed Ones, are in random places all around your world… Azeroth correct?" Alexstrasia merely nodded yet let Maleficent continue as she gazed at a certain direction with a firm look on her face now, "I feel that whoever is summoning them, might be in league now with someone that involves with the dead."

Maleficent now raised an eyebrow at Alexstrasia's shocked look on her face, and her posture stiffened as a result to her own words to the Queen, and curiously asked yet somehow dreading the answer for some reason, to which she placed that very feeling away for now, "You perhaps know who I am speaking as such, Alexstrasia?" Now it was her turn to be surprised as she quickly filed this information away. Thinking of telling the others later on when they had free time.

What she told the fay-witch was that a former paladin and heir to a now former city of humans; that is also now run by a former banshee he turned from a High-Elven Ranger by the name of Sylvanas Windrunner, as well as to what she mentioned as well. It was a man that is currently known as the Lich King: Arthas.

From what she was also told, the story held sympathetic points as well as other things, but from what she told her of another enemy…. Well a few of them which includes to the two names: The Legion, and the Corrupted Time Drakes or as such by their race terms they dubbed them as, has gotten involved only slightly after another enemy the champions of this world sadly killed, which made Maleficent curious over, slain and also his body imprisoned along with a few others, known as Demon Hunters at a place they dubbed the Broken Shore. But she felt that for some reason, she will need to head to this… Prison that kept the Demon Hunters at bay by the Night Elf faction: The Wardens before she left. A strange feeling she supposes or a pull that is.

Currently it was late now as the two noticed, and decided to call it a night.

Though what they both didn't know as later on the next day with the three leader's chosen that they sent to the temple to discuss the topic of Arthas's demise to yet come soon, things will change for the world. For both the better, and also the worse from then on.

* * *

 ** _Ninja City; within the Turtle's Lair:_**

As things were going slightly well back on Azeroth, things back at the lair were slightly off at best.

Shredder and his minions retreated for now as well as the dragons, but the Kraang suddenly attacked afterwards. It was as if they expected it after the group dealt with the Fel-Balrog. Though surprisingly a minor truce was formed by Shredder and Splinter once they met-up later that day; at a neutral location, to deal with the dragons and then the truce will be over.

But the agreement that was best kept over was that no harm will come to anyone involved by their own group as well as theirs, and a refusal to reveal the location of the turtle's base. Though to Shredder's dismay, Aeroza made sure it was a written yet cannot be broken by a Magically-Induced-Contract to make sure it was kept as true, knowing the Shredder's personality a bit.

At the current moment within the lair though, Amy Rose as well as the others were preparing on, as when Lucy and the others did somehow indeed come back; as well as training or free time, after said training within the Dojo this lair has by the gracious permission of Splinter as he knew a battle might be coming later on, in this world. In fact the Rat Sensei was also training those that don't know how to fight as well, like Lille and a few others in defense-based moves.

Aeroza however was looking to what random world he now sensed his one of two granddaughters was placed at, and knew with relief he felt the other group that went… freely in his terms, to said world to better aid or defend Lucy as such. Though the alternate version of that world he knew personally, was under attack by three certain groups at the moment, but he also sensed a fourth will make an appearance to a long-time ally-turned enemy, from long ago. He already dealt with the counterpart of said dragon in Rosalina's world recently as well, well from his past self-explaining to him.

The man also knew he can be at any time he wants, which he rarely used as such as it is confusing to others if they find out of this; of one of many powers he has, but he needed to use this rarely used power to make sure his current focus was on Lucy at the moment, and make a gateway back in case of emergency. Despite him also caring about all of those that is kin, to the man's eyes.

He was interrupted as he now finished a spell to do just that by a minor flash of light within his chambers, to which he sighed as he turned around and saw one of few half-siblings that survived all this time, now looking at him warmly.

She currently wore some armor that slightly resembles his, but she easily stood by at least 6'2 in height with no fat at all on her form, since her stomach, arms, and legs shown as well as some part of her large cleavage; since she was mostly feminine mixed with being an amazon slightly in form, to which her mother was one. In fact the armor itself reminds others of female gladiators mixed with his, but the two animals represented on the left was a snake, and on the right a bear. His half-sister also wore a crown made of silver with ruby gems around it, and in the middle a purple-like opal of sorts in the center. Her eyes were different then his though, even if she has the bloodline activated ever since she was fourteen years old, were clear bronze-colored with the pupil being a light-blue as the sky itself. She also has a decent face with a small nose, and yet her delicate face has a small cut-like slash on her right-eye like his left-one, and a few scars on her arms. She also had the same hair color as him, but with dark blue highlights mixed in. Also in her right-hand, a staff of sorts that seemed to be made of ivory with pure silver and gold, and etched runes carved into the wooden parts with ease. But in reality she was just sixteen despite her looking at least twenty-three years old.

She now spoke softly yet clearly to him in a velvety yet young woman's voice, now coming over to hug him as he did in turn as well, "Brother, it has been a long while since I last seen you." He in turn gave her a half-smile as despite seeing one of his younger siblings once again, knowing she was on a four month mission a while ago to retrain herself after awakening from a chamber he eventually found her in; he then stated in warmth now clearly being shown from his voice. "Yes, it has been at least four or so months since we last encountered each other sister. In fact Denara was looking forwards to meeting you since I told who was left alive, of our family."

This in turn shocked her now in both surprise and sudden excitement, as she pulled away briefly as she also showed it on her face, "Denara was freed brother? When was this?" "Some time ago," he began as Aeroza also revealed her name as well while he spoke, "Yet Trinity, she aided one of the many nieces you have back then as well as training her as we speak to better control her powers, Jade Chan. You also have yet to meet your two-Great Nieces yet as well." Now Aeroza got an intrigued look by his half-sister, Trinity Permona Vontrillizo, and began telling her everything he knew of both Rosalina and also Lucy, since his chambers is time-managed enough to do so.

After he was done, she was showing a mixture of emotions, one of them was rage to those that tormented her two yet-to-be-introduced-to-her great-nieces, as well as a few other things. Though Trinity was also surprised as them also having mates already at their age as she decided to voice her opinion since Aeroza mentioned her one great-niece, Lucy, being sent to Azeroth at the moments notice. "How is she anyways? I know for a fact you can sense you kin, brother of mine?"

Aeroza sighed as he also shrugged to his younger sister and started to tell her now with a mixture of knowing yet also not knowing at the same time, "I don't really know at this moment of time yet I felt she was also passed out…. again for some reason, not to long ago. Although, I felt she gained another Mate-Bond once again of course." He stated to Trinity with a sly grin on his features, to which she playfully slapped him for.

Trinity though decided to change the topic to a more concerned one, knowing he might have an answer to it as they have been talking for at least five hours non-stop together within her older brother's personally made chambers. "So Lucy as well as the other two is considered three out of the Twelve Children of Harmony; Based off that one Prophecy... Daddy mentioned a long time ago, right?"

Aeroza only nodded as he then stated to her to make her worry slightly as he now firmly told her to what he felt now, looking away briefly form her face as a result, "I felt Xemnas also with the previous group I sent to aid Lucy at this time, and eventually bring her back for training. But I think or feel that it might be sometime before that can happen at all, dear sister. Even if it has been put-off for some time, she needs it in order to make sure her power… doesn't consume her over and do something when she is aware, to be regretful about. Especially since her Other-Half will have no chance on aiding her at all, because of this." Trinity solemnly agreed now to him without words. It was a thing they might fear for the three girls from what Aeroza described.

For you see, one of their male siblings was so consumed by his untrained power, he truly regretted it a long, long time ago: He accidentally destroyed a life-populated world without knowing. As this changed him for the worse once he found-out he did that, but thankfully their father who was alive still back then, restored the world as well as all the life on said planet.

After that, their younger sibling kept training non-stop until he fully controlled the power to which he used to sacrifice himself later on to save their world once, their old home world a long time ago. Though now he is a competitor at most times as well as an instructor within the Afterworld to better help make other's stronger or better than they were before as time passes he gained a lot of knowledge to use his power still for good.

Trinity, Aeroza now saw, had a determined look on her face as Trinity now conjured a sapphire-like vortex that is part of her magic to a specific location, and he now stated curiously to her yet already knowing what she might end-up doing now after being told of Lucy. "Where are you going Trinity?" In response to his question to her, Aeroza only got a determined look from her as she plainly stated; only giving her an approved one in return back, "To train my Great-Niece of course. Knowing Denara is training Jade to control her own power; I feel it is up to me to do the same, as my own part." Trinity then waved quickly goodbye and now left, and the vortex quickly closing after.

Aeroza now sighed as he then glanced at his desk he conjured after he got back from dealing the Fel-Balrog, blueprints as well as written notes of a previous project he decided to do when the man has a chance, showing an image of a floating city of sorts. "Well, it would seem Lucy will be in content for some time if Trinity is training her. But I need to get to this new project in case more otherworlders show-up for refuge as a result to… Ansemakku. Ok, let's resume Project: Divine, now once again." Aeroza stated to himself now, but was unaware as to what events would take place later on in Azeroth with Lucy, as Trinity's traveling would take two days' time to get to Lucy's current location.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location, Icecrown Region within the outskirts at night, Azeroth:_**

The land was more then a snowy wasteland mixed with some old bones of deceased warriors or fighters, and it was lightly snowing as well as being cold as this land area represents to humans or other races as such. Only a few nocturnal animals of both prey and predator would scout this region for food resources. In the distance, to the view as of now would be at least ten miles outwards, were buildings made by those under command by the Lich King as well as further outwards then that, ice-like Vikings as such.

However right now a black vortex showed itself as a black-cloaked male stepped forth with his hood off, revealing it was Xemnas.

The former Organization 13 leader was given a mission of priority to make a deal of sorts with someone within this region, as said person rarely leave's this regions citadel often than not, unless the man feels like it. He was also secretly curious as the magic of this entire world-like universe as he felt this world was linked to others within this own world as a whole, like a few others he knew of from what he was showed as well as told.

Xemnas was brought out of his wonderings as he heard flapping within the air itself, and saw to make him only raise an eyebrow without showing any emotion, as he was intrigued, by a frost-like undead dragon that was immensely huge, and being ridden on by the very man he was seeking to talk to from this mission (Not going into details as I described him in Rosalina's story, but with that helmet on; or just look it up). It was Arthas Menethil, AKA, The Lich King.

Once the frost wyrm touched down, Arthas without a word, easily got off the dragon as well as dismissing it back to the Citadel.

The Lich king slowly moved while he approached Xemnas, as said male was now waiting with patients yet had his arms also crossed since he only displayed that raised eyebrow; as if impressed, at the king. Once Arthas was exactly a few feet away from the former boss of Organization 13, it was tense silence now with the chilly wind itself calmly blowing.

Arthas now smirked under his helm as his voice echoed because of him being whom he now is, at Xemnas; with the Nobody only giving a neutral look back in response, "It is known as foolish nature to come alone within my mere presence, mortal." Xemnas now shrugged halfheartedly back as he responded with a slight smirk now on his face; with his orange eyes also closed before opening back while speaking; since he can after being reborn of sorts, change between amber and orange eye-color at will now, "I have no reason to fear as such from you or anything other than those that resurrected me, Lich King."

Arthas, curiously sensing the truth at Xemnas's words; only nodded as he took his blade, Frostmorne, easily out of his seethe and forcibly jabbed it into the ground to declare Arthas was here on neutral terms before responding, impressed by the sound of his tone, "Indeed you are, as I can sense the darkness within you as clear as day. Yet for my reasoning's to come here as to the time of my upcoming time, to this world's ending?" Arthas stated/asked Xemnas as the Lich King now crossed his own arms while under his helmet while he only raised an eyebrow.

Xemnas though shocked him slightly as he fake-chuckled in fake humor before responding back afterwards, gesturing to the land itself, and then to the form of the Lich King before him. "Do you honestly believe that you will conquer this world as easily as the other enemies might also try to do? To be honest among those that have darkness within us, it is very unlikely as even you can sense eventually someone would try and take you place after your own demise, at a specific part of your Citadel." Xemnas now smirked wider slightly as Arthas's form stiffened; as if what Xemnas said shocked him, and quickly shook the minor revelation Xemnas knew his one weakness as such, and stated in slight disbelieve to the male before him, "How does a mortal as such as you, know about-" "I know a lot of what my own… Master told me before my arrival to meet with you, for an opportunity. Even if you're defeated, a Lich King… Or a Lich Queen must be chosen as such to represent the control of the Scourge. If you are patient enough, Arthas, and listen to my proposal my employers ask of you: Then you may get a chance for something other than this world or maybe yet… redemption of something you have done, within your own past."

It would seem that Xemnas has hit a personal nail so to speak, as Arthas stood stiff once again, within the glowing misty-blue eyes of his under that helm, only thought despite the influence of the sword seemingly shocked as well, since it was sentient by its own creator as such. _How does this man as well as who he works for, know of my long-kept secret? How does he know the death of my own sister back then of which, I wasn't able to do anything at all?_

After a few moments to let the Lich King settle for a few moments, Xemnas knew from the current posture as he merely saw Arthas himself debating, knew he had him hooked to at least hear him out. "Now tell me this mortal: What is this… deal you Masters have decided to you let you come in person, to ask of me?" Arthas finally asked, as the wind calmed now with light snow falling.

Xemnas had a neutral face the last few minutes or so when the Lich King was thinking, as Arthas grabbed his blade out of the earth itself, Xemnas shrugged off the snow that collected on his shoulders easily as he was inwardly smug as this deal was to befit not only the Lich King himself with some… betrayal later on, but to what his master told him of what the Lich King's little sister really was: one of the seven lights of this world, literally that is as seven people who hearts are filled with light like the Eight Princesses of Heart(2) have, live or lived on this entire globe-like universe.

It was theorized as well as proved for a fact certain "Lights" existed to certain other doors, but only a few others can open said other doors as such from what the Twelve Harmony Children was dubbed as such. They are merely the tools as why said Harmony Child is the key to it all, to unlock said doors.

"We will grant you some requests, and in exchange a few things from you as well; Since your world as well as a few certain objects to which have my Master's keen interest at heart, so to speak." Xemnas explained carefully to him, in which Arthas only nodded solemnly as he still had his sword out, yet not in a threatening position as he now once again thought about this deal. After a few moments, he nodded as he once was, since the blade itself allowed him to do so, placed his left-hand out to which in turn, Xemnas did with his own left-hand and they shook on it.

Since the weapon on the Lich King was sentient in secret, it sensed or foreseen it's power eventually fading out of existence and into someone more… capable to prove it's worth then him. Though not known to anyone else besides its own creator, the weapon was truly in fact a former weapon belonging to a deceased god of sorts in a world close by to this one, but laid forgotten until Arthas that is, plucked it out of its prison, so to speak back then. In fact said… entity was formally a young female hybrid of sorts, before her own spirit bound and made blank within the blade itself; until a specific wielder of sorts will free of its other/newer self and reveal its true form, as well as the female spirit herself to fully recall who she was, and be freed as the result.

The two males now began to discuss the arrangement or terms as such, not aware they were being secretly spied on by someone in a cloaked spell that was even tested on raw magic left behind by the Lich King himself a while back at the arena, and quickly left in a fast sprint to warn the others of a new enemy teaming up with the Lich King.

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV; In the afternoon the next day; Temple of Dragons, Dragonblight-Azeroth:_**

I was quickly surprised my aunts as well as a few others, and some of my mates were here.

Though it is still weird to think of not only Rosa and Mia as such, but I strangely felt my familiar who sadly is still passed out on whatever made her do so, was in this temples infirmary from what I was told. Yet I felt my other mate… as strange as it sounds as she is older than me, Kristina, left a message as my ma- my familiar's name was Nefertina. I thought it suited her as such, of what two mixed races she was.

We all ate and other things, but from what looks my aunts were giving me now, made me slightly uncomfortable as minor thoughts crept into my head, and Kurama and my real mom, only comforted me as the other two were still sleeping somehow, within my heart.

Eventually we had to go meet these three leaders that were in the same chambers for meeting and relaxing, and I was also surprised as when they showed up, Keri as her name was too long, quickly hugged the human female as I sensed a lot of power from her form, in a quick yet gentle hug; in which the female returned (You should know from my other story as to what they look like). They were known as Jaina Proudmoore, a female mage of sorts. Khadgar who was also a mage, and a green-skinned male named Thrall; whose race I briefly heard was an Orc.

Even though the three took a quick interest with not only I, but the others as well, yet kept it to themselves as they discussed things.

I however was sent away with Keri, and my current mates here to a specific spot that she said would make me interested to look at down below the temple itself. I was also escorted by not only April, but Karai, Aunt Aria and Sonata as they were curious as well as my two aunts not wanting me out of their own sights for some time.

Though Mommy convinced Mom-Aunt Adagio that is to let me do this; despite not spending more time with her after she only saw me last night, slightly.

It was truly strange as the bottom of said temple was also amazing to gawk at for the first time as well.

Portal's that were also guarded carefully by different colored drake-like humanoids didn't heed us at all, but did glance at us a few times in minor amusement from our own reactions. Each portal though was connected by a rune-like archway of sorts, with each one a different color as I didn't even know the language at all. Yet it was slightly room temperature then outside at the moment, I quickly felt that this place was truly important somehow, but couldn't figure out why as well as I zipped all over the place, not hearing the amused comments by my aunts to both April and Karai, and my mates only thought my current actions was cute.

After zooming for the past few minutes, I was now suddenly nervous for some reason. Keri from where I saw her with my family and mates somehow, felt it as well.

Suddenly the guards all over stiffened and also at the same time seemed alert to something outside the entryway, to this place. I quickly landed and sped to my family and just in time as to where I was previously, a minor explosion occurred, and a group of strangers now came through the gap, with a strange insignia up the front of their plated armor.

I thought I might have seen it before as they all began attacking the guards that was stationed here, and as I was still recovering since that spell I unknowingly did to myself, made me as such slowly recover, we quickly hightailed it out of the area before the group could notice us, since we also didn't want to fight at all.

Once we all got outside, we were stunned as I made a face at whatever these things were that quickly surrounded us. I then decided as I grabbed my three specific Pokémon I felt I needed to fight with right now, out of their respective Pokéballs. This moved quickly surprised not only my family and mates with me at the moment, but the current things as they appear to be not only part of a undead army of sorts, but armored people who now stepped back slightly at Zane, Denise, and Pamela.

Zane seemed less then amused yet also a mixture of both curiosity as well as being stumped at the same time by what he was seeing I had to guess, along with both Pamela and Denise who only roared slightly to herself in confusion. Since they know I was recovering as well as told before we left by Keri's mom, to take it easy and not to overuse my own power or otherwise I would go back to what I was, as it would take at least a few days to recover to what I did for my Mommy; this was the easier solution I quickly thought of.

"=It would seem that from what we heard was correct as well as assumed you would use us to aid you during rough times, master.=" Spoke Pamela to me through Pokémon Speech, now gaining a slight smirk as Zane was annoyed and surprised Karai as well as the others not known about his telepathy powers, sighed to himself while also if you looking closely as he did a human thing: placed his big fingertips to where his nose was. " **Why do I sometimes bother in reminding you to use your telepathy use as often as you can; to improve you abilities, Pam?** " She merely shrugged as Pamela quickly used her Aero-Blast attack at the zombies and armored people, quickly making them fly away or collide against each other.

This made Denise know to attack now as well as she also used her one large-tail she has since Denise was currently in her original form, to swipe at the others as well as head-ram them all to the point of making some of them flying-off in the distance.

My aunts, April, Karai, as well as my mates seemed stunned at how easy my three Pokémon quickly handled the large group that was meant to capture us I think, from us seeing the nets some of them had. Though that quickly changed as not only they, but us had to dodge an icy-like breathe attack that quickly froze the remaining zombie-like things I would later on find out as ghouls, and touched down.

It was a very large skeleton-like dragon, and I sensed it was a female dragon of sorts. She was very huge as well as the size of Keri's mom in dragon form; I slightly recall now, but this undead dragon I sensed she was, was mostly bones with an icy-fire-like energy within her as well as it clearly showing. She also had shackles on her ankles and hind-legs.

She gazed at mostly us as she now ordered the ground troops, as we heard fighting coming from within the temple itself as well from the shouts of the others, " ** _Gather what you can and aid the others for the distraction. The Lich King himself wants these in my sights…. Alive and unharmed, you fools._** " Whoever she was, truly scared them as they quickly went to the sides of the temple; not knowing as we took a teleporter this building has yet they took the long way from the steps. I sensed even though this dragon was undead, like my aunts I can tell on their faces, as well as April's as we all got into a defensive position near me, as well as my mates, that she might be powerful.

The undead female drake seemed amused at us for some reason, and before she could even comment she froze and then quickly turned to the left-side of her as we all then saw a black vortex suddenly showed itself, and I quickly froze suddenly as I truly remembered seeing that very man that stepped out, giving me now a familiar grin on his face from one of my many nightmares. "Sindragosa... It would seem your current mission was a true success. However as part of what one of the many requests by Arthas; You're… Master demanded is that to curse you now into your Humanoid Form, forever more."

His words made the dragon now look to him in shock with her wings flapping only once or twice, as well as her misty-like eyes glowing and dimming as if blinking to see if this was a joke or not, but from the man's face... I knew he was serious.

This mostly confused my aunts and the others, but April as well as Keri sensed a dark-like energy being quickly formed into the hands of this man, and I was right as before Sindragosa from what he dubbed her as could say or do anything quickly to this, she now shouted in agonizing pain by a dark-like beam being emitted by this man's hands, right at her chest. As she howled her body was quickly covered by the darkness itself, as well as a blue-like light of sorts coming out of her chest and from the beam itself, into the now non-beamed hand of the man as it was quickly absorbed into him entirely. When that was done, he used the ongoing hand he was using and said words that was too quick to even hear, and then quickly moved his arm downwards as if striking a sword, and the dark mass that contained the undead dragon, was now slammed onto the ground a few feet away, from her current position.

I suddenly felt pain coming from my Magical Core once again, as another unknown block that was placed by that old fool, suddenly broke now.

This made the others notice with quick worry while making the man seemed to be surprised briefly on his face at this new outcome, but quickly went back to his neutral look as he examined the blue-mist curiously before storing it away, on his person. From what they said afterwards as I was aware at the time, I quickly sped off to their dismayed cries of me to come back or anything else from them, as I came across a no-longer dragon-like form of what we knew as Sindragosa.

She was now or appeared to be more human-looking now as even though she looked attractive to my mind seemingly and unknowingly telling me that, for some reason, I felt a family-like bond quickly form with her. A forgotten one that is to me.

She had light-grey skin like her skeletal form as a dragon had as well as mid-back length long hair that was pure-white as ice. Sindragosa also had a decent face as she appeared to be at least eighteen or nineteen years old in appearance; despite her chest being a few cup sizes more than me as well as a more curve-like figure my mind quickly told me; to my real mom's ire and the other's laughter now seeing me gaze at her in worry for some reason. Even though her eyes were closed as they were normal yet a little large sized, they glowed that same-type of blue form what I and my family saw flow throughout Sindragosa in dragon form. Same with that pendant now around her neck that was also attached to a choker made of steel-like bones in design as well as her outfit; though the pendent was attached to what was a image of her skull as a dragon, but smaller.

I of coursed also blush briefly, as her skin mostly showed as it was very distracting as such, since the gear she wore mostly covered her assets with ease but also allowed a lot of it to be shown; as well as her upper torso. But her lower part was plated-like leather of some kind that still showed her long, slender legs; which matched her upper gear in color and terms, but runes on the sides of the legs I wasn't familiar with, since I was taught within the month about them slightly by Grandpa himself. But her upper as well as lower body also showed she was sleek yet slightly fit; despite Sindragosa's power I sensed was also immense slightly. Her wings were still slightly skeletal in nature, but were now more webbed as well as her tail Sindragosa kept out of her dragon form. She also had a delicate nose and mouth as well, as her current form now made me get another flashback suddenly, as I now remembered who she is to me as well.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; June 21st, 1993; Normal POV)**

We see a young Lucy with her mother, along with a very different yet similar female with her as well as Maleficent going through a park that was nearby where they lived.

The female besides Lily Maria Evans-Potter was a different yet same version of the human-like form of Sindragosa as back then she was considered "alive" as well as being an adviser to the current leader who was curious about Lost Avalon, Malygos. Though the main reason she was specifically chosen for this task was that she was close to but yet also not close to in power, as the leader back then of course, but was unlike most drakes within her Aspect flight (Which was a few that is); the Blue Drakes, was attracted to the same sex as her.

Nobody though minded that within the Blue Aspects as magical-based drakes they can easily produce offspring like Lost Avalon's; with simple spell-work, or a potion of sorts. Sindragosa though, has of yet to actually find a true mate to claim as her own.

This current timelines Sindragosa had tinted blue-pale skin tone from coming to Lily's world as per request. She was of course like the current in-age as well as form; from the current version of her form, body-wise that is. The female drake though wore a casual dress with leather-like pants that matched not only her current hair color back then: light brown with blue-tinted highlights, but showed-off her curves without truly showing any skin. She also wore comfortable tan-based shoes Lily even bought her new friend as well as one of many new godmothers' for Lucy as well. Her eyes though were pure-blue with a silver pupil that was slit like in terms of what she truly was, a dragon.

Though in a recently done secret as to not tell her husband James; as recently Lily fears something odd has been going on around her husband as of late, yet can't or somehow couldn't prove otherwise, did a ritual with everyone she met. This ritual would make it so not only since they used a drop of each other's blood mixed with at least five droops of her daughter's, make her secretly by relation with magic, and since Lily only needed to give her daughter a drop of the elixir that was formed as a result to complete it back then, would benefit with gifts from each of them in secret.

Though in-turn, the ritual would allow them to be bonded as a parental or magical guardian bond of some sorts, which was slightly newer then anyone knows except to when she did indeed found out by herself, that ritual she performed as Lily thought as it was new, and has not yet been done. But it has as it was truly created by both Merlin and Morgana themselves; by looking into it deeply.

The ritual from what she read as the writing was hard to read from the delicate pages of a book she discovered as a dairy of Merlin himself stated that the ritual would be a bond to where they can detect said person involved, her daughter that is, and know instantly of her emotions or anything else. Even if they have their memory wiped as such too said person or anything other than that; they would slowly unlock their blocks either by themselves, or direct contact with said person as a result.

If the bond was blocked however as she paled slightly to this back then after finding out, would be slightly painful to said person but eventually recall as they too would have memories blocked from the ones who were indeed blocked by any means to them. But said person (Lucy) would recall familiarity or feelings to the person or person's involved with said ritual.

In secret Lily stole the book and replaced it with a fake, and with Sindragosa's aid, quickly restored it as well as placed it into Lucy's Trust Vault with Morgana's Diary or spell books she discovered, an hour later, in a random bookshop that was selling her work for only ten pounds.

Anyways back to the current subject.

As the three females and the Young Lucy were walking with her hand clinging to Sindragosa, and in turn the female warmly smiled at the child. They quickly froze as they all saw a black-cloaked male stopped them as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere, but the male in front of them didn't wear a bone-white mask to presume he was a Death Eater as the three thought they would be safe for today to head-out.

He then lowered his hood to reveal it was Saïx, and making the three females now relax as Lily's hand was to her heart as she also playfully glared at him now, in which made the Nobody half-chuckle to her at this, with Lucy now being picked-up by Sindragosa herself. "Moony, you almost gave me a heart attack as I thought you were a Death Eater slightly." Lily stated to her friend, and he merely shrugged in a apologetic look back to her at the same time, and then stated to them all to include them as well, "I'm sorry for that. It's just I have some news to share with "Alice" here." Saïx told them, making them looks to him now in curiosity but also wary slightly as Sindragosa did use an alias to when she came to this world, Alice Arteria Skystone, with Lucy now playfully tugging her hair; making the dragon at the same time to also wince slightly, but only gave a kind look to the child in return.

Sindragosa looked to her two friends she made for the past three years of going back and forth from Azeroth to Lost Avalon, who nodded as Maleficent without words only patted the female drake's shoulder with Lily as at the same time, she was about to take her daughter away until she now seemed amused and also annoyed Lucy wanted to stay in Sindragosa's arms, right now.

Sindragosa merely smiled back at her friend she made over the years, and stated softly while glancing to see an amused Saïx at them now, since Lucy was firmly gripped to her form, "I can watch Little Star easily, Lily, while you got get the child her presents you have yet to get her, alright?" Lily nodded as she trusted the female drake like her other friends, as when they saw Lucy as a babe, they were immediately addicted as protectors or guardians as such. Despite the ritual they recently done, enforcing it as well.

Lily then kissed her daughter on the forehead, making the child giggle slightly as she also then left with the fay-witch.

Once both Lily and Maleficent truly left, it was a few moments of silence as they went over and sat on a park bench, with Lucy in Saïx's arms now, and her merely looking at them both silently as the child also sensed a topic of sudden interest was about to unfold. "The reason I asked to speak with you is that I recently found-out your Flight Leader; Malygos, is going to betray you later on Sindragosa. Especially from what I heard from a seer in your world I had to escort safely back as payment, and found out you may not survive the assault."

Sindragosa now looked to him in slight shock, as his words she sensed were truthful and she also sighed now as well as looked away a few moments until she felt her hair getting pulled by Lucy once again, making the dragon look to her godchild warmly now yet afterwards looked to Saïx with sudden betrayal mixed with confusion on her face. "Why? Why does Malygos want to kill me though? Even after all the years I served him, he wants me dead." The female dragon asked or stated to him; tears now showing in her orbs, yet Lucy only cooed to comfort her aunt with ease, as she knew how to speak yet decided not to as the child instinctively felt it was not the right time for it.

Saïx now sighed to himself and then gave her a mixed look of honesty with concern as he also now stated to her, as Sindragosa was a few of his personal friends he talked to over the years besides Lily herself that is, and just gently rubbed her left-arm in comfort, "I have no clue, but I fear he might be… influenced by something of someone to do as such. This isn't like the dragon we both know as you introduced us at some point of time, you recalled that?" The Nobody asked the female drake at the end, to which she brushed her tears away from her face and sadly nodded, and stated back softly to him then, "It must be that Saïx. Otherwise from what that seer gave you the advice for helping them, as it must be true."

Though the dragon now saw a hesitant look as if Saïx was holding things back, and he was as she now asked him firmly, now holding Lucy as her godchild wanted in Sindragosa's arms now, and looked to him carefully at the same time as Lucy now gently played with her hair, "There was more wasn't there old friend?" Saïx nodded as to what he stated next, shocked her even more to her core yet somehow knew it was a possibility as such, but to hear it from him, was very harsh yet knew to be true as she now knew if she returned, she would be killed. "The very same seer before I got a chance to leave left me with a warning about you as well. She stated you will indeed be brought back, but eventually betrayed once again by the same person you done so, as you will be a powerful yet different dragon of sorts. One that is... That is controlled, until the betrayal occurs," Saïx now rubbed the back of his head, and stated honestly to her with his own confusion shown in his tone of voice at the female dragon, "I don't know what that seer meant, but if it is true, then it has to do with a certain type of sorcery I can imagine that involves to what she stated to me, as such."

The female drake only nodded as she indeed truly know what type of magic that was, yet inwardly Sindragosa did indeed feared for her own life but also as strange as it sounds… accepted it at the same time as if this didn't happen or occur at all, then she strangely felt she wouldn't be there for her godchild then. Yet she decided to keep it to herself as she then declared softly back to the Nobody, with him now giving her a look as if are you insane or something as such, "I do need to go back at least, to check-up on my little sister or make a deal with Malygos. If what you said was true then he might accept my wishes before doing so; As per dragon law of my world, it is to be done without anything betraying the dying drake's last request."

Knowing the dragon already made-up her mind if what Malygos has been planning is true, Saïx now sighed in minor dismay as he looked carefully at the female drake, with her readjusting Lucy who now was passed out in her arms as Sindragosa also felt she would miss this kind of treatment if this was indeed happening for some time. "If you are sure to do this, just be prepared as anything can happen as such, Alice."

Sindragosa gave a half-hearted yet true smile on her face at the man next to her, knowing from him telling her of her alias name he cared in his own way, she nodded as within a week or so as she decided to remain to celebrate her godchild's birthday before leaving, not knowing it would be the last time for a long time of seeing Lucy as well as Lily herself alive back then, including being her own person. "I will be Saïx; you have nothing to fear about. Just promise me you make sure to set-up my will I placed as 'Alice' here, to Lucy, alright? The will itself should activate once she is at least ten years old."

The Nobody only nodded as it was then Lily and the fay-witch returned; with a few bags in their arms, and eventually they talked before Saïx left.

The other two females saw Sindragosa was disturbed by something, though she was able to truly play it off as nothing the entire time till she had to go back, but it was then the seer's foresight was true and she did indeed get betrayed by her Former Flight Leader, and as such was frozen in ice with her soul trapped within her dead body.

But luckily the male dragon carried out her last requests with ease; despite him being controlled yet he was by law, required to do so as such.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends; Present; Lucy's POV)**

I shook my head at the brief memories of her as I now knew what might have happened to my godmother or magical aunt that was now lying before me, as I went to her still form.

I didn't know what to do to see if she was alright, but I placed my head; as I easily laid her flat on the snowy ground as well as also lying next to her on my knees; not sensing someone coming up right behind me, as I now listened to her heart.

It didn't make a sound at first until I unknowingly channeled a minor part of my magic into her, and I then sighed to myself with sudden relief as I heard a minor yet loud 'Thump' coming from her own chest a few times, and it kept going. Not knowing I made her alive once more, instead of being undead.

I gasped quickly in sudden pain as my tail was grabbed as instantly, I felt very weak and turned to see at the same time I now paled quickly, making my skin look like sheet metal if it was possible, with the man who only raised an eyebrow at this outcome of him grabbing my tail, like he currently was. Though my fearful look also seemed to make a gleam in his eyes show slightly, as he then stated to more himself loudly then actually speak to me, "So you recall who I am then child… Interesting."

I was then forcibly picked up by my neck and my tail still firmly gripped hard by the man. I also saw my family attacking a group of Heartless this man must have summoned to distract them, now, as within the temple a battle still raged within.

Though we didn't realize Sindragosa, my godmother/aunt suddenly gasped a breath as he easily strides away from her now permanent human-like form, and looked around crazily. As if checking her surroundings and not insane like; until she fumed and now recalled her entire time as a slave to the Lich King, and then quickly frowned as well as then paused again as she also saw me as well as the man, making her confused for a few moments until she suddenly remembered, and now Sindragosa quickly narrowed-slit her eyes at the man that was making me slightly breathe less and less, as he summoned a vortex of that darkness; to which I shivered from.

"This is all too easy to me child, as to what my Master has in-store for you personally. But at the moment... I think you would do well in the company of the Lich King until I get a chance to deal with the others more… personally, like your True Mother, foolish girl." The man stated to me then, making me truly scared as I didn't know who this Lich King was or what they were going to do to me, but what I felt the most fear for was my entire family at this moment as I heard my two aunts cry in sudden pain, and also April shouting out to them as I couldn't tell since he forcibly had me gazing at the vortex, as little by little, he began to place me into it with him.

He suddenly gasped in slight pain as we were both quickly shoved away by a now dismissed portal of darkness, by Sindragosa; who was angry as I can clearly see on her face at him mixed with concern to me, as I felt the bond once again coming from me to her as an aunt figure.

I landed safely, but the man himself landed a few yards away from my position, and Sindragosa quickly came over as she had her wings out and flew to me, and began to check me over as well as seeing I was weak.

I weakly said to her, shocking her as she thought I wouldn't recognize her at all, my body was slightly limp from what he did to me with my tail to which she seemed shocked also by my appearance as well as how older I looked yet seemed childlike; also saying her nickname I called her when I was younger as well. "Aunty Sky?" She began to gently shush me as she channeled some of her own magic into me; making me feel slightly better, but I saw unshed tears were in her glowing eyes at me as Sindragosa/Aunty Sky also seemed regretful as the bond that was blocked for a long time, was now fully informing partially to her in secret of my entire time to her, yet instead told me gently, "It's alright Little Star, I'm here."

"Oh how… touching it is to be reunited as such to one of the Twelve Children of Harmony, is it not, Sindragosa?" The man's voice asked from a few feet away from us, making me stiff in sudden fear, and her to also lightly growl at him in warning. "Then again you barely recalled as such as your served under the Lich King's thumb, so to speak, without any or all your memories to boot... Former Blue Drake." The man taunted, and Aunty Sky growled even more as she also stated as well to him firmly; with a hint of anger in her tone, "Why are you after my Godchild, Xemnas? I fully recalled as it was you who manipulated my Flight Leader, Malygos, back then to have him kill me. Is it well enough to leave us to ourselves?"

The man, Xemnas I now known as I also did recall seeing him there at my true mom's demise back then, only laughed as if this was a joke to him, but in fake humor I quickly saw. He then firmly stated back to Aunty Sky, gesturing while he spoke to her with his eyes mostly on my weak form without moving a single step from where he was, "Isn't it obvious as to why I did so to not only you, but to the others back then? It was the Darkness's calling or telling me as such to allow that to happen, as it indeed needs to occur as today. Although my True Master has yet to seek the child out, but he did tell me to capture her…. eventually, as well as test her, Lucile Eclipse Potter, as such."

I froze over at his words and Aunty Sky now gaped at him in a mixture of emotions running throughout her, and then quickly growled in warning as he took a step towards us. Before he could say anything else, Xemnas was suddenly blasted by a fireball of sorts at the middle of his back, and that didn't do anything but made him now annoyed as he turned and saw it was my entire family, mates that was here on this world (Not Nefertina as she is passed out still) and my Pokémon. As well as those three others who glared at the man as they also seemed slightly surprised at the same time with Aunty Sky's new form for some reason.

Xemnas now looked to them all as he saw the undead was retreating as well as the Heartless he summoned was all gone and defeated, and yet the man began to chuckle at first, then laugh at all of us as within moments. Xemnas now had his hands outwards to his sides with a smirk now on his face; his hands charging with a red-like energy of sorts now as he spoke. "It would seem I misjudged at how… cooperative you all must be able to do the task at hand. However," the energy in his hands now looked like something I recalled as swords of some kind, but something quickly popped into my head naming them quickly as well as stating them in my weak voice still as my power was also still recovering like Alexstrasia said, "Ethereal Blades.." I didn't see the minor shocked look from Aunt Sky at declaring what Xemnas's weapons were, as he laughed in a fake-tone and then also stated firmly to them all; as the blades glowed a brighter red then before, "I would like to find-out at how… unique you all fight as such."

Knowing something was going to happen to me somehow, Aunty Sky quickly grabbed me to my surprised yelp as we quickly dodged a sudden metallic-like clawed hand at our previous spot in a grabbing motion, and Xemnas only grinned when he briefly glanced at this, and then turned to look back at the others as they all glared at him, even Keri as I knew she was kind and sweet at most times, yet energetic at the same time and it would take a lot to anger the dragon girl; even though it was brief of knowing her, I felt I knew her my entire life. "It would seem that my… Leader sent me aid to test you out." Xemnas stated to himself aloud, yet quickly vanished from his spot as he now began attacking the others.

Aunty Sky and I however as we kept trying to go near their location, had to dodge the same metallic-clawed hand that kept coming out of the ground with ease.

My three Pokémon decided to abandon the others to aid me better as they suddenly felt as well as them the ground began to shake, as we; Aunty Sky and I, have been trying for the past ten minutes or so to get to them all. A few yards behind us as we quickly turned in the air to dodge one last strike of those hands, it quickly went into the snowy-ground and what quickly came out with tons of snow busting from where it emerged was scary to say the least.

It was a very big Heartless-like monster that was a fusion of a scorpion and a metallic dragon of sorts without wings. Though it did had two, very large claw-like hands that were the very ones that tried grabbing us. From what I had to guess the thing stood at least forty-two stories tall in height and it also had fel-like runes showing on some parts of its armored hide. It didn't have a tail but four, tentacle-like whips that randomly slashed the snowy-ground before settling down. The head and neck as it was slightly bipedal, was that of a dragon but the rest was to that of a scorpion with only three larger legs that despite the way they each look on each side, were muscled to increase speed and power. The four tentacles were at the tail-part of where the scorpion's tail should be, and the arms were on each side and very-long for easy reach if airborne enemies came after it, it could easily pluck them from the sky. It also had four, upward placed red-eyes that mostly looked at my form.

The thing I quickly dubbed Scorpigoon, roared at us now as it also sent those whips in which were very stretchable, at us now. I was also thankful as Aunty Sky was a great flyer from what I recalled back then as well as now as we dodged left and right, and also sideways from them trying to grab us as well as its giant hands it has. Thankfully Zane used his Psystrike or whatever that powerful move he has, at Scorpigoon, in which it roared angrily at him as my three Pokémon: Denise, Pamela, and Zane himself were successfully distracting as well as dealing only minor damage to the thing, while we now landed to the others as we saw Xemnas was dealing blow after blow with their weapons of both the three leaders as well as the three dragon people.

Keri, and my Mommy and Mom-Aunt Adagio were the only ones to come to our aid, as they were also cautious with Aunty Sky as well, despite her panting hard as well as widening her eyes for some reason as she quickly placed a hand to her chest at where her heart is in surprise. We quickly turned to see a regular bronze drake being ridden on by Kristina as the drake blasted Scorpigoon with a quick energy-blast of sorts, making it flinch and stiffen for a few moments, before shaking it off and attacking Denise now who also switched into her fire-like form (Fire Infusion of Kyuurem).

Once the two landed, she quickly hurried to me and Keri gave her a strange look before shaking her own head as I was checked over by my Mommy and Momm-Aunt Adagio before giving Aunty Sky a thankful look, and before they could say anything, we yelped as a sudden dark-red blast from the mouth of Scorpigoon was aimed at our spot.

We were of course surprised as a strange-like shield, now shielded us as we saw Miss Jaina only giving us a nod as she was near us as well as April, who appeared to be struggling on her powers as the creature when it had a chance, blasted at our location again and again.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up guys!" Shouted April at us, with her sweating slightly as each random-timed blast hit us, but each one seem weak as I somehow knew it was going to be defeated soon; from the confirmation of my real mom and the other three, as well as Arisa herself. "You just need to hold as long as you can girl, the beast is almost defeated by the others!" Miss Jaina told my cousin as well as us, with her struggling too as it must be also making them both possibly be tired to even hold that shield for a long time, as it has been at least twenty or so minutes as they kept it up.

Within moments as Xemnas deflected a blast of magic from Mr. Khadgar himself, they all froze at now seeing the monster, Scorpigoon, now roared in defeat as it then plopped very hard to lift some debris as well as snow off the ground, and then began to vanish as well as a silver-like heart going upwards before vanishing completely. But from where we were we saw mostly everyone as well as the three drakes panting as well as Xemnas, who now smirked as he gazed at our direction with a strange look before I felt strange as well as I saw the current others near me as Xemnas now loudly spoke to them all, "Well. I must congratulate you all for passing my test as in a secret I must say: I was simply toying with you all."

I was stunned as well as everyone as he dismissed his weapons, and chuckled as at our area, even Miss Jaina and Aunty Sky froze as we all felt a sudden cold surround us as Xemnas then stated his choice of wording carefully. It was as if he already had this planned from the start, "No matter though, some parts of the deal I made with a specific someone that rules of a specific area of this continent, now works with us willingly and in turn will… Let's say, hold some hostages until we get what we secretly came here for, the moment after."

I suddenly yelped as well as both my Mommy and Keri as underneath us now was a black-like vortex that was quickly sucking us all in, and the shield that was placed was quickly gone as Miss Jaina and April were with us as well as we were then all suddenly teleported somewhere.

* * *

 ** _Brief Normal POV:_**

Everyone was frozen in place as to what just occurred with the others under the shield by both April O'Neal and Jaina Proudmoore made, were now taken by Xemnas they assumed, and Thrall now grit his teeth.

Despite knowing Jaina as a close friend, even though she is part of the Alliance, knew she would be able to keep them safe as well from what the elements themselves told him as a Shaman, that Sindragosa will as well. But the abduction of what he briefly glanced at the Queen of the Dragonflight's youngest child he assumed made her angry from what not only him, but the others as well could clearly see.

The man that they now know is Xemnas, since he introduced himself loudly to them while fighting this powerful human… or something else besides human as this man rarely shows true emotions they also were able to notice, was telling the truth of him toying with them. Yet just testing them as well as taking anyone while they fought, wasn't going to be good for him later on as he could tell, as well from Khadgar's face as well as the two dragons of bronze and green.

Xemnas now laughed in fake humor as he now stated, with him also summoning a vortex of darkness with a sly smirk now on his features, "My partner Arthas sends his regards, Khadgar, as well as to this supposed 'Paladin of the Light'." Alexstrasia quickly charged at him, but she was stunned within moments as Xemnas simply swatted her away with ease, making them all freeze as he handled the Queen as such like that, and she in turn landed harshly on the ground in a frozen state of shock.

He now chuckled at her shocked form as he also stated clearly, making Alexstrasia despite being stunned to her own core as to what she felt from the attack as her ribs were bruised harshly, but what she now felt from his last words; as he then left at the same time to her personally, "I would worry about your other children if I was you, Queen of the Dragonflight; Otherwise your only child will be next as she is a Child of Light to this world we will eventually need, to open the Chaos Door; For a piece of my Leader's power. If not them, then the Burning Legion would also take interest of another door… personally if they so find out where it is."

After the vortex was gone, Thrall quickly began to heal with Ysera's aid to Alexstrasia, as well as help the Queen up as despair now filled her heart.

For some time she hasn't heard from any of her elder children, and now finding out they were… gone was truly upsetting the dragon, but her now determination as Keri, her last child, was now in the clutches as to whom she truly suspects to by Xemnas's partner during his time she felt, on their world.

The others now knew they had no choice but to try and get Lucy back to where they not only taken her, but the others as they felt dread to themselves afterwards knowing if something happened, then something worse would happen if not done. Though Khadgar now thought about what the man stated to them out loud, as if he purposely told them as such. He will have to look into the Kirin Tor Library, after they rescue them. But he too also knew who he referred to as a partner in all of this.

The Lich King, Arthas himself.

Despite as to what happened they all decided to come-up with a plan as soon they knew from both Thrall and Khadgar as the true reason that even Jaina came to them as such: aiding them on the assault to the Icecrown Citadel itself.

The dragons would of said no to this, but from what occurred with Keristrasza being taken along with her mate, and a few others as well as to what they felt, a redeemed Sindragosa somehow, accepted without a beat. They were also told of these reports of the Shadow Ones as well as a few Silver Ones making random appearances all over not only Azeroth itself, but the Outlands and some points within the Caverns of Time.

Needless to say they were surprised the Champions of Azeroth from both The Horde and The Alliance, were able to defeat them somehow. Yet they were stunned to find the bronze female drake, Chromie, in her Gnome form along with a unconscious Kristina; who was injured by something. From what they expected since they are both currently in the infirmary that Lucy was once at, they were attacked partway and then ejected a few yards away from where they were as too described, sucked-in by that larger vortex of darkness.

But at this point, they are planning to remain for the day and recover, and then the next; they would go tell as such as to what occurred and continue the plan of the upcoming assault after.

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV; Icecrown Citadel's Inner Chamber:_**

We had no vision for a few moments until we quickly came out near each other thankfully, to a strange location to which I saw both Aunty Sky and Miss Jaina pale suddenly, as they realized where we currently all at.

I shivered despite my body-heat was now normal thanks to Miss Red, Mr. Bronze, and Miss Green; as their names in my head were too long or confusing so I decided to nickname the three dragons as such earlier. Keri I saw was nervous though.

The area itself was slightly cold yet also warm, despite us seeing some open-air windows of this very place as it was mostly an inner working of a chamber as well as mostly to what I think was a metallic-forged castle of sorts, with enchantments fused into the structure. Despite it looking cool, it also felt strangely like dread mixed with a touch-home feeling of warmth mixed with both hope and loss. From what we saw we were indeed in a large chamber of sorts that had only us in it, but we also saw a large, iron-like gate of sorts with a metallic dragon skull with gemmed-sapphire eyes imbedded into the fake skull in front of us, and on our sides were nothing but pillars that connected to the wall as it went upwards n a crooked way of sorts to make it menacing slightly. There was also a balcony behind us that was opened, but when we all went to it we were shocked at how high we were, yet the castle I dubbed not my head, was still going upwards as well as more to see from it.

So basically we were all currently stuck here, as Keri was drained somehow to not be able to change into her dragon form, and I was still weak yet slowly gaining my strength back from my stunt earlier with aiding my Mommy, who was thankfully near me, as I almost lost her to the cold and was inwardly relieved that my accidental spell was still in effect, for her.

Miss Jaina however, seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as April and the others also discussed quietly to themselves without me, as I was cold once again, but not that bad as both Mommy and Mom-Aunt Adagio kept me warm; not seeing the minor blush at person-to-person contact with each other on each of their faces.

It seemed like we were there for hours, but in reality was only ten or so minutes when the large gate moved inward now, making us all alert.

We quickly froze however as a armored man came into the area now with a female that was in a get-up as a queen-like vampire, with a mini-version of her who glanced at me slightly in curiosity as the girl seemed around my age in looks. Followed by from when I asked about their races at one time as we were tired, and minor bored to Miss Jaina earlier, she briefly told us one of them as being the Forsaken, yet I felt this man was a strange one as he was indeed looked like he would be from that group, but not likely as he also examined us as experiments of sorts from what I saw in his eyes and the slight smirk on his face.

Miss Jaina however seemed to place her guard up as she was in front of all of us with Aunty Sky, making me now nervous as Aunty Sky also lowly growled at them with Miss Jaina now firmly asking them with a grip of her weapon, but mostly looking at the armored man with a strange yet unique-looking blade in his hands. "Why have you brought us here Arthas? Is it bad enough you want Azeroth to your undead army, then to let us be in peace?"

The man, Arthas I know now, only chuckled with his voice echoing; making my spine felt a fearful chill at it as he responded back to her as if, that truly amused him slightly, but gazed at the other's with half-interest yet I saw even more with me, for some reason, "I was only doing what I felt this world would be right, Jaina, and as such my… partner for the time being asked me to keep you all for some time, as well as sweetening my army-based power slightly in return of a few things. One of which is why you are all here at the moment, thanks to him."

I didn't like the sound of that as well as from what I also saw from the rest of everyone's faces to his words; especially as I felt we were prisoners for the time being despite what he now said to us, "You are considered… guests for the time being here, until I face what Tirion Fordring will send to try and defeat us, within my domain. Either that or my defeat in which, is not possible. So please, enjoy your stay as per my word as Lich King: You are declared safe and to not be harmed, by any means."

Arthas then swiftly turned around and began to leave, but after a few steps, paused as he gave the two females with him a look, to which I was surprised the elder female cowered slightly, but I only saw the girl who I think is my age, but was already starting out to develop… from what my Grandpa said would eventually happen when we had the talk about his race's version of Puberty; in which still confuses me still as he also said I would be going through it again as the elixir just made me go through it quickly by my magic, kept looking at me with interest with warmer eyes then the elder.

Arthas then turned to look at us one more time as he then stated to make me wary now of him, as his glowing-misty eyes I felt from not seeing his face, gazed at me with something I didn't like at all now. "A few of you along with the… child, may relax and recover as tomorrow: You will be tested by a re-created experiment of sorts made personally by my head scientist here," which he briefly gestured to the undead man; who only bowed as he left quickly for something he forgot I had to guess on his face, and Arthas then finished his words before truly leaving us, "Make no mistake my hospitality is given willingly, if it wasn't for the man, Xemnas, as to his part of the deal; Then it would mean all for not."

The Lich King then left as the older female with the girl remained as the door also quickly shut behind his leave.

All of a sudden with blinding speed, I got hugged by the little girl, and she simply smiled at me with two small fangs showing from her upper teeth. The woman facepalmed at the girl's antics as I only gave her confused ones in return as well as my family, mates, and Miss Jaina since she looked at the other adult carefully, and quickly had wide eyes but somehow knew to keep her mouth shut this time; since she had a feeling this female was going to introduce both of them pretty soon.

The female dressed as a fancy-like queen with her own fangs now showing a hesitant grin on her features now stated to us with a minor laugh at first before doing so, coming to us with her shoes clanking lightly on the ground as well. "Please forgive the actions of my only child. It is just, she hasn't had anyone at her age to bond or befriend with, after so long." Mommy as well as Aunt Adagio blushed as from her outfit this adult wore, did showed her chest, but I now noticed that the fake-like wings on her back like her daughter's; to which are also small yet flexible I can plainly see, were real.

I didn't however see April shiver to herself as she looked around briefly as if, she was being watched as well as my mates.

"It's alright Miss?" My Mommy hesitantly asked the female, her wings also twitching slightly to a slight breeze that got blown into the room before going away; as we also didn't know their names at all. It would seem the vampire-lady seemed to have look slightly sheepish, despite the cold look in her eyes yet I felt she was in secret around with her daughter, a kind and gentle soul for some reason, not knowing Arisa and the others already knew of the female, mostly my real mom and my weapon.

She looked abashed only slightly and then crossed her arms, her grey-like wings that matched her skin like her daughter's moved slightly at the same time as she then began to introduce herself now in honesty, as well as fully, shocking Miss Jaina when I glanced at her briefly before looking at the still hugging girl's mom. "My name is known better as Lana'thel (3): Blood-Queen to the San'layn as well as a former servant warrior to Kael'thas; Being resurrected by The Lich King... to do his dirty work for him." Miss Lana as I decided to call her as her name was strange, as Miss Lana also stated the title Arthas had with disgust. I now saw her eyes softened, despite her current neutral look still, "The one hugging the Harmony Child, still, is my only daughter: Blood-Princess Thal'ena (4), and she is eight years of age as to what I become, she will age like a mortal as she is a half-breed, to our race."

That got me curious as my new friend I guess, let go and decided to say nothing at the moment, and amused my Mommy and the others as she sat on my Mo-Aunt Adagio's lap with ease and fell asleep, as only I, Miss Jaina and April saw her eyes looked surprised at her daughter's newer actions but quickly went back to the cold look; mixed with warmth in her orbs.

"If you don't mind me asking, Blood-Queen, how is your daughter a hybrid as such?" Miss Jaina asked now to Miss Lana, who gave the mage a look at first, before sighing at the same time. Miss Lana looked briefly at her daughter before looking back at Miss Jaina with a look, and she only nodded as it seemed to be a personal subject to the Blood-Queen I had to guess.

As if sensing something, she wince briefly as if something stun her, and then sighed as Miss Lana then looked to her daughter a few moments, and then also asked Thal'ena softly, making the girl look to her now with a tilt of her head, "Do you perhaps want to stay and play with your new friend?" I guess we were quickly friends as she nodded and began to tug me over somewhere as my mates soon followed, knowing my real age and not my physical one thanks to that potion, and we began to play with the adults looking amused; as I began to teach her to play Simon Says. Though I also heard them talking still while we played.

Miss Lana looked to them for a few moments, and then stated softly to make their eyes also widened as a result. "Despite Arthas's ways, he is truthful to what he declared as I even felt it around the Citadel itself. Though I despise the King; I cannot leave at all with my daughter as I am bond to him along with a few others who still have wills of their own, as it can only be broken by someone more powerful to wield his blade... Besides that former Paladin's self."

"So you basically like a few others, a slave I have to guess?" Asked April in both horror and curiosity mixed into her form and face, as this revelation made me also sorry for Miss Lana as well. Despite her wincing again as it seemed more painful, as they also saw me now pick my new friend to play the leader role as she won, sadly nodded to them. "You are correct teenager. That very blade itself despite him not knowing, hosts a memory-blocked soul of sorts as I and only a few others have sensed her. One of which that leads the Forsaken, I have to guess? But to those that rises from dead from the enchantment placed upo-upon the blade itself mixed with the powers of the Lich King, there is little to no choi-choice." I felt that something was wrong with Miss Lana, as well as the others; as despite me also losing my new friends turn at the game, she seemed to be in slow-growing pain as well as struggling to speak now.

"I am sorry," Miss Lana began as she winced again with her forming words quickly to them at the same time, "It would seem he is now summoning me for a task I have to do now. Bu-But if I may ask, c-can you let my daughter remain with you as I h-have a feeling I might be gone l-longer then I should?" Miss Jaina gave the Blood-Queen a solemn look as so did my Mommy and Mo-aunt, and Miss Lana seemed surprised as my Mommy gently patted her on the shoulder as they were all standing now as while she spoke, mostly everyone besides us playing, were siting awkwardly on the steel-like ground. "I don't seem to mind at that," looking at me now giggling as I told Thal'ena a joke made by Pinkie Pie as well as a few from Discord, she giggled as well as my three mates sitting near us; in a small circle, "Lucy seems to enjoy her company anyways."

Miss Lana quickly nodded and also winced again as she softly stated sorry, and quickly left.

"IF Arthas has a blade like that mixed with that kind of power… I for one won't be happy to be placed as such like she is." M-Aunt Adagio commented to my cousin, Mommy, and those not playing with me as they also nodded in agreement. I was curious as to what female spirit was in Arthas's blade though, as well from I glanced briefly to Miss Jaina, who was thinking as they began to discuss things amongst themselves, I felt she also thought that as well.

* * *

It has been at least a few hours later as me and Thal'ena began to play another game I taught her: Red-Light, Green-Light until those very doors opened, and to what we all saw now was making me now tilt my head in confusion, pausing our game as well as getting everyone's attention to the female looking angel I guessed in looks to myself, as she also bowed and stated in a echoed voice, but more feminine as we could clearly tell, "My King wishes you to all come to the Commute Hall to eat your fill, and then be lead to your chambers as it is now seven o' five at night. Please everyone, follow thy self."

Myself as well as everyone knew how dangerous this place might be in secret, from what I overheard Miss Jaina telling us that is, we complied as to the angel's shock, my backpack suddenly appeared and was also now on my shoulders.

Though I didn't see the gaping looks to those that haven't seen my enchanted bag as such, but they were given looks for later by my Mommy, but in secret as she is bound to that blade, the angel had no choice later on but to tell the king this bit as well as to what she overheard from their conversations, as earlier, Miss Jaina asked about me in curiosity.

As we were being led by the angel now, I answered like Thal'ena did so, to both of our questions. Most of which was just curious ones mixed with about our lives, as I didn't see both my Mom-Aunt Adagio, Mommy, and Star to give me a relived look as a made another friend, but this time around my age. Though Thal'ena jumped slightly at my stomach growling as so did the angel lady; who gave me a weird look, but kept leading us to the hall she mentioned.

Thal'ena was also curious about my tail as I told her about that race without seeing a minor worried look from my family at admitting that out loud as well a fearing to those who might overhear as such. Keri was also amused by how loud my stomach was as well. Sadly later-on it was indeed heard by those with now sudden interest as well as secret spies to a few others from specific groups, that easily placed themselves within this place.

It took the angel to led us at least twelve minutes… or it would have if we were all not stunned at seeing a lot of undead-like personals doing things tasked to them, as well as ignoring us as Miss Lana's words were true. Though when we did get to the hall the angel mentioned, my mouth was quickly watering to the hidden amusement of my family and April.

It was a very, and I mean a very long, long table filled with all kinds of foods that were somehow fully cooked and fresh. At the very end of the very huge feast as I had to wipe my mouth of my spit showing with my left sleeve, which I didn't notice quickly absorbed and dried quickly, was Arthas as he had nothing but a goblet near him.

We sat on opposite sides as well as him now suddenly look like he was dreading from the strange look in my eyes as I still eyed the food as he said carefully to us before I could even dig into the yummy-looking food here, "As I spoken earlier: No harm will come to you as you well know, and this food is indeed fresh as well as cooked to perfection without anything added to make you sick afterwards. So please, enjoy-" I quickly took that as my Que to start eating to my Mommy's hand-to-mouth with her trying to suppress her laughter like the few others at the stunned form of the Lich King, as I quickly began to eat as much as possible now.

Despite him being interrupted however, Arthas was secretly a mixture of both horrified as well as strangely fascinated, as how much I ate.

Thal'ena was only gaping at me for a few moments and then shrugging to herself as she gathers her own food as well as the others after a few moments of seeing me eat like what part of my bloodline does to me, and it was pure silence the entire time.

Keri also gaped at first before gigging at how fast I was eating as she too joined; as her flight earlier made her appetite go up slightly.

Afterwards, Arthas now led us to a long hallway after he told us to follow him... or firmly ordered us that is, and after a long wait of walking as well as seeing the undead doing their own thing with them also quickly bowing, kneeling, or other things when they saw him, we came to a chamber of sorts; once he opened a set of two doors that is. The chamber contained regular beds from silk as well as animal skins, and also a few other things making us know this might be either a guest chamber, or a chamber to simply rest.

"This is where you will be staying the entire time, as I am sure you have either memorized my citadel by now," he gave Miss Jaina as well as Aunty Sky; who was mostly silent at the moment, a look at as he then continued, "so for now, rest as well in the morning… I would have to use more food then tonight for the Harmony Child's appetite for the stay." I blushed lightly at that as I couldn't help it at times.

From what I now recalled from Grandpa; that bloodline mixed with his, would do this all the time with me if my power of any sort as I would eventually be trained to harness a lot of different types when I get a chance, will do that to me to quickly after the next day, to regain it instantly. But from what I also felt I would only gain half of that, as of what I did for my Mommy earlier today.

I saw the Lich King glanced to what I think was a raised eyebrow at Thal'ena but simply ignored it as earlier I didn't realize he sent her mother to a specific area within Northrend, the apparent one of five continents this world has on Azeroth thanks to a specific event, so something bad would happen to her. "The Blood Princess will remain with your group for the time being. However if she is, she will be tested along with you all, as well." I as well as the others saw Thal'ena shiver in slight fear at that, making me worry at what kind of test it is for us as Arthas now left us with also locking the doorway that rose out of the ground itself.

I yawned as Mommy then tucked me in as well as Aunty Sky, to her confused look.

I didn't mind it though as it was just like Aunty Mal's time back then; during my month. I then fell quickly asleep after I heard a soft melody sung by Aunty Sky that was familiar to me. I also didn't realize after I went to sleep, they would be having a conversation as from all that food, I was quickly unconscious.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV:_**

Everyone was slightly surprised as Lucy as well as the Blood Princess quickly fell to sleep by a unknown lullaby Sindragosa sang; to mostly Lucy, as the two girls were sleeping on the same beds to Lucy's current mate's ire that was clearly hidden, yet shown also in their eyes.

Sindragosa only shrugged her shoulders as the former undead-drake then looked away, her face with Sindragosa also blushing lightly a dark-grey because of her skin color with her also softly stating now to everyone, once again surprising Jaina as a result. Though the ones that knew Lucy the most, only gave sad looks of understanding at her words as well. "It was a song taught to me by Lily, for Lucy. I figured for once as I fully remembered everything now, to sing it to her as it usually kept the nightmares Little Star would gain, away." Then she clenched her left-fist tightly as currently they were all in rows of beds near each other, as well as there being certain number of beds as well as two queen-size beds within the chamber.

Sindragosa then stated loudly, more to herself then to them, still with understanding looks as Sunset came up carefully to Sindragosa at the same time, "How can I be so stupid! If I didn't return to Azeroth to deal with the Possessed Malygos, then I would have been able to watch over my Godchild as I should have done back then." When Sunset gently touched the drake's left-shoulder as she sat on Sindragosa's claimed mattress, she jumped as well as quickly looked to her with them seeing unshed tears in Sindragosa's eyes, but they were that of blood.

Jaina knew why she has those types of tears as to what the dragon has been through. Even hearing the story from the history texts back at the library the Kirin Tor has didn't done true justice to the dragon herself. Knowing her former friend and crush back then, he only wanted to use his so-called allies he brought back to his own need to rule over Azeroth, like all other known villains that both the Horde and the Alliance, has encountered over the years.

"You have no blame at all for whatever it is you could have done to stop it. What matters is that you're here now, as well as the rest of Lucy's family currently here also, OK?" Sunset now reassured the Ex-Undead Drake, as she was inwardly surprised as to how both cold as well as warm this dragon's skin tone was.

Adagio also eventually came over and sat on the other side of the dragon; not used to comforting adults but mostly children, especially little girls as she only patted the dragon's back as well as to avoid the wings, knowing back in Equestria as it was forbidden to touch the wings of any type of dragon unless your either family, or in a relationship with those without knowledge as such, specific spots on each drake would be sensitive to only a slight touch. Let's just say it would be in-terms a violation of sorts.

April and Jaina though had curious looks yet Jaina's was with a mixture of suspicion at what Sindragosa stated about the former leader of the Magical Drakes; the Blue Dragonflight. April at the moment was communicating with thoughts to the Aeon Crystal yet also listening at the same time, but Jaina's next words made the three; the two teens and the dragon to look to the mage then with Sindragosa using her bare-left-arm to wipe her unshed tears from her orbs.

"You just said Malygos was possessed, correct?" In slight confusion to the mage's question, Sindragosa only nodded a yes to her without words as Jaina in-turn asked another one with her arms crossed as well as a thoughtful look mixed with both confusion, and also hesitation in her eyes, "What was the dragon possessed by Sindragosa?"

What the dragon stated next shocked them all as April, Sunset, and Adagio knew what must of happened to the male dragon back then but also kept this to themselves as they merely listened to what Sindragosa was clearly speaking now. "I don't really know what he was possessed by, but he revealed he was a host to some kind of shadow-like power of sorts; Granting him more knowledge as in truth, my former flight was seekers of any or all kinds of magical knowledge as to what I still believe they still do so, as such. Before I… was slain; After I stated my decreed last words by our Draconic Law, I then saw two specific symbols on his forehead."

Since the situation was currently different right now, Jaina among her person, has a spare piece of blank parchment as she intended earlier to write a letter as she has at least three of them, and used her magic to shift a torn-up cloth from her chosen bed to make a writing utensil of sorts and gently gave it to Sindragosa and also asked her kindly, surprising the drake inwardly at the human mage's kindness, despite the earlier threats she recalled while not in-control of herself these past few years at her, to draw said symbol.

Once she was done with the two symbols as Sindragosa recalled on them being side-by-side on his forehead, she handed the drawn page back to Jaina then. Jaina quickly paled to everyone's notice, and since Lucy's mates were quietly talking amongst themselves as well as listening to the others at the same time, knew this might be about why Lucy's godmother/aunt didn't claim her as she did. "These two symbol's you drew, are you sure that was what you saw before your death?" Sindragosa as well as the others grew worried from the firm mixed with minor feared look on the mages face as she spoke her words quickly as well as carefully to the dragon, which Sindragosa only nodded firmly yet with both being worried like the rest of them; but also confusion in her eyes now.

Jaina sighed to herself to the more confusion of the other's as she then firmly stated to everyone; as the mage also at the same time, looked back onto the paper to make sure she went seeing things yet knew from what the dragon stated, was true, "It would seem, that a demon as well as someone with darkness got to him somehow. If what the symbols that you saw is what they truly are, Sindragosa, then it would mean that besides the upcoming threat of the Lich King himself; as he is going to keep us from going anywhere I imagine, we might be facing against someone who is planning a lot of things with it quickly leading upwards to something eventually… big, as the best as I can describe it."

April sensed as well as the others from what they felt from hearing those words coming from the mage, knew whatever the symbols that were drawn by the dragon, as she passed said item around to them as well as Lucy's two mates, didn't understand what they were on the first one, but the other the three teen girls did since they read from the book, quickly paled as they took noticed of the other.

The second symbol was that to the dark-race known as Corruptions.

Now curious as both Rosa and Mia decided to take a nap or so on the bed near Lucy along with Keri, with the aid of Jaina when they asked; since it has been ten minutes of nothing since after that of course. The mage now asked the three teen girls with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms as the paper was now laying on her bed with ease, as well as Sindragosa looking at them with a look as if she knew that they already know what one of them was. "You three know of what the unknown symbol means, don't you?" It was also with a slight accusation to the three teen girls from the mages words as well.

"Yes," began Sunset as the other two looked relieved it wasn't them going to be speaking about this minor reveal to the ones that don't know at all, "But it was mostly listening to Lucy's grandfather as well as a soul-bound book Lucy owns; that is truly connected to my daughter." Both Jaina as well as Sindragosa understood as Sunset briefly looked to her sleeping daughter since they saw her purring like a housecat, to their hidden amusement; but kept to the task at hand still as the three teen girls did their best to describe as best to their knowledge as to who or what is after not only this world they suggested, but Lucy as the two didn't know why Arthas or the others declared Lucy this "Harmony Child" or one of twelve of them that is.

It took some time for the three to carefully explain what they know to them, and needless to say, they were in shock of course, but they didn't fully liked at how Lucy was formally treated back at England from the two's looks. Sindragosa more so as she was feeling more guilty of hearing what they mostly know of what was told by Lucy herself, and tried to not grip the sheets of her chosen mattress hard or rip them as her claws briefly showed to make her inwardly surprised as that man, Xemnas told her she was like this forever more yet she still felt like she was a dragon through and through still at the same time.

 _My Little Star must be stronger as to handle that kind of treatment against those she was never meant to be placed with. Even I after the rough treatment I wouldn't even managed to survive like from this… Vernon Dursley placed upon my godchild, will suffer my wrath as well as those involved. Still I have met with Petunia once before and I am surprised she didn't stop the abuse from happening, but what I think could of occurred was that old fool's doing._ Sindragosa now thought hard to herself while also listening with her ears; thankfully her senses are still like dragons. Sindragosa although gazed briefly to Lucy as with the Ex-Undead Drake merely nodding to everything they agreed upon on by making sure nothing bad happens, with them all talking about the test the next day; as well as knowing it is late at night at the same time. _This time I will make-up for the lost years I never got to have with you Little Star, and that is a dragon's promise._

Jaina did a spell for everyone that wanted privacy with the mage also transfiguring some of her own top-bedding into curtains and rails with ease, and quickly placed around April's and hers bed-spots. The two other teens however, once again blushed as they had to share the other queen-sized bed that was there; as there weren't enough other beds at the moment to sleep by themselves.

They all quickly went to sleep... well all but two specific teens as well as in secret, Sindragosa, as her own thoughts were now of the past deeds she done while under control of the Lich King himself as a resurrected dragon, would no doubt would give her nightmares for a long time. She knew somehow that Lucy was the cause of her newfound freedom as the entire time, the dragon also knew from who knows how long as Sindragosa indeed do horrible things under that man's name, but knew she couldn't fight it at all.

Sindragosa quickly froze now as well as with her listening to Lucy's adopted mother; Sunset, and her Aunt Adagio from what the female dragon recalled Lucy titling them as such. They talked for some time until the topic shifted to what peeked the dragon's interest now. "Lucy is indeed a trouble magnet Adagio, but I love her anyways despite that. But are you slightly surprised we encountered another of Lucy's godparents?"

Sindragosa slowly yet surely acted as she turned to face them now, but the female dragon had her eyes opened to make it that she sleeps like that to them, as she also has years of practice thanks to Arthas's brutal attacks to make her do so and after a few moments they looked relieved.

The two teens then continued speaking once again with Adagio now answering for her, despite being slightly freaked out from Sindragosa's attempt to make them think she was sleeping at the moment, "It is strange, but it is an encounter we might end-up having a lot I somehow feel though; Who knows how many others were declared as such, Sunset Shimmer." Sindragosa saw Sunset sigh as they sat-up now, with the covers still clinging to their frames, part-way, as she now gave the Siren a soft yet now worried look for some reason; making Adagio curious as to why the teen next to her had said look. "I don't mind Lucy having more family to look forward to… It's just that knowing how the system goes… I-I just don't want to have her being taken, from me."

Seeing Adagio's look to her now, Sunset sighed again as to what she stated next, touched the dragon briefly as she understood that feeling. "Don't get me wrong. I know Lucy isn't my daughter by blood, but her magic did choose me from what she dubbed me since the beginning. And to tell you the truth Adagio," Sunset now looked to her as she had her face away while she also spoke at the time, a warmth of love was in Sunset's eyes as she said her next words to the Siren; not seeing as it was slightly dark in the room, the Siren's eyes herself also softening in realization as to how deep Lucy and Sunset's relationship as a mother and daughter was. "That time when Lucy had her relapse that day thanks to Frandas, I felt like I was already her mother at the time; despite her magic declaring it as such. Even earlier that very day I just felt a strange connection ever since I woke up, and when we saw you and your siblings, and finally Lucy the very first time at the office. It was then I knew, she was the one I felt the most."

Sunset then sighed one more time, but sadly as if she was also debating something within her head first before now speaking to Adagio, wondering why she now looked even sadder now and was also now curious when she spoke next. "In fact I didn't even tell you something as all the times I told you about who I really am, I kept this secret… Even from my own friends." Now not only Adagio was curious even more, but this peeked the dragon's sudden interest as this was part of Lucy's past as well as also this teen girl's she had to guess, but she froze yet remained still to make sure Sindragosa was still sleeping, but she did see Adagio now had shocked eyes at Sunset to what the teen girl then revealed.

"As you know the history between my Former Nobody-turned-to-a-Somebody, right? What I'm telling you happened later on after I was healed up. I ended up going to the hospital once again for another type of condition that wasn't caused by me this time; as this time it was caused by a drunk driver that was out of town. It was too fast as I didn't expect it as I was merely walking by myself. Back then, I didn't have anyone to look or turn to. But on that day I was also watched as it occurred since I was about to be on the school grounds by both Principals. I did turn my body to see why they were shouting at me for... Until it was too late, and the next I felt myself go unconscious quickly. Afterwards when I woke-up from a mini-coma, it turned out justice was done as this was his third time hitting someone while drunk, but to me; a child at that time. But the bad part of this is what I found out as back… home, I wanted a family all to my own Adagio, even if I had to get it in this world; especially since I was an orphan back in Equestria." Sunset was silent for a few moments, yet the teenager tried to keep her feelings in from recalling the news, yet it quickly crumbled.

"But do you want to know wh-why I love Lucy more than anything, even as to what happened back then I wouldn't change it if I wanted to?" Sunset then asked after a few moments pause to the Siren; who hesitated as Adagio now saw as her eyes were getting used to the dark within the room, tears slowly falling down Sunset's eyes as if this was a very bad time for the teen, and it kicked her in the gut as well as made Sindragosa now secretly looked to Sunset in pity to what she stated next in sadness, and also slight despair. "Th-The doctors st-stated to me as I was smarter than average, I.. I couldn't have any kids as they had to remove shards that were in my womb; Severely damaging the inside to the point nothing would grow inside of me, a-at all. Making me as of now from that man's accidental driving, in-infertile."

Sunset briefly hesitated, but slowly lifted her shirt up, seeing the sad eyes of the Siren made her quickly look away as despite what the doctors did for saving Sunset's life once again back then, as this time it was too close of a call, were scars of her stitching as well as burn-like marks on her body that wasn't revealed as to when she became her… other self during the dance, or even when she was changed to this it was still in effect of her not having any children; despite her inwardly hoping from this change it would work as well.

In fact secretly to what Kaos did to her as she is right now, something new or never before seen; since Sunset also felt if she did go back to her original home, she would always look like this forever; as Sunset Shimmer was fused with her human form somehow with her hidden heritage as a Alicorn/hybrid of sorts, into this one. To do that he used that same table that Lucy was held-down upon, but instead of injecting, he forced her to consume something his ally sent a while back as a… gift of sorts to do so, down her own throat by force; and it tasted horrible like blood of sorts mixed with gasoline. Eventually she passed out from the sudden, fire-like pain that quickly spread all to her body and when she woke-up she was as such on couch on the Skylanders world. The time it took for her to pass out was at least seven minutes of hell, so to speak, as well as feeling that burning pain for that long.

Sunset was surprised as she cried without a sound to herself, but quickly stiffened in slight surprise as Adagio didn't even know why she did this at this moment of time, but felt a need to do so by now gently comforting the other teen girl; who made said Siren quickly stiffen in surprise as to how Sunset hugged her with tears still flowing down her own face. Eventually as Adagio didn't know what to do but simply held her gently, seeing that she was currently upset over this still after so many years, Sunset past-out while crying in her arms.

It was that moment that after Adagio laid and also tucked-in Sunset; Sindragosa chose that time to speak, freezing the Siren in place as well as quickly snapping to look at the female dragon's direction. "It would seem to my own eyes girl, is that you care truly about this other teenager. Why is that?" Adagio saw that Sindragosa was now sitting up on her mattress as it was next to theirs, and on the other side was a now deep-sleeping Lucy and her mates, and looked to her sharply.

The Siren then stated firmly with her still sitting next to Sunset as well as at the same time, to not bother her sleeping form; changing the subject also. "How long were you listening on our conversation?" Sindragosa merely shrugged to Adagio as she responded as if it wasn't a personal issue, but her eyes held pity still as they briefly gazed at Sunset's form as well, "The entire time. I was merely curious as to how truly my Godchild's past was. But I didn't expect to hear a true secret her magical mother stated a few moments ago to you, in fact."

Adagio now placed her right-hand to her face in minor agitation as she must of also heard the embarrassing pranks that was told on most of them during that month by a team-up with Lucy and Discord back then, but now sighed as she crossed her arms firmly as well as giving a pointed look to Sindragosa with Adagio mutely agreeing hesitantly with her; recalling she was an Ex-Undead Drake not too long ago, "I agree… Despite not truly knowing who you are; except what your name is of course." Sindragosa nodded to her words also in agreement, yet she didn't want to tell others of her horrible deeds just yet, but somehow knew the mage already knows most of her dirty work under his spell, yet the female dragon now seemed smug; with Sindragosa also crossing her arms as well as her wings twitching in amusement, seeing Adagio unknowingly touching the currently-free hand of Sunset Shimmers that wasn't at all covered up. "Besides that part, Adagio wasn't it? How come I can sense something personal happening between the both of you?"

Sindragosa now grinned softly to herself as she saw the Siren had a deeper tint to her cheeks as Adagio also began to deny it quickly, also motioning it as well as well as softly stating, to not wake the others up, "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I was just… comforting her. Yes that is what I was truly doing." Sindragosa now inwardly facepalmed at Adagio denying her own feelings to the other teenager, knowing from the scent of the two they were perfect for each other yet they seemed to be also oblivious to each other's actions, at most times.

Sindragosa only raised a delicate eyebrow as she now stated in not believing the teen for a minute, "Right… And I wasn't born yesterday." The female dragon then began to tap her nose, making Adagio confused by this gesture until she froze quickly at what Sindragosa then stated to the Siren next. "We drakes can detect scents on others very easily, even if we are no longer… alive as such in the ways of that damn man. But the reason I truly know this is that I can smell that both you and her, are perfect for each other. So don't go around and try to deny it, since I can see a slow yet quickly building crush that is turning into something… more later on. between you two."

Adagio was about to truly deny her again, but paused as she recalled all those months, even with the month with Lucy being housesat as she was told to not leave at all back then, to now. She didn't see Sindragosa's smug look as the Siren had wide-eyes at this, briefly glancing at Sunset's still sleeping form while doing so. _It-it can't be possible… Could it? I mean, if what I have been recalling for a few moments of our time that is when were together, I felt my heart sped up when she touched my hands sometimes, as well as blushing when I chastised myself for checking her out; As well as some things within my dreams and the embarrassing times as well. I can't believe to think that I'm… I'm…._ "I'm in love with her." Adagio stated softly to herself, now realizing that riddle Aeroza told her a while back.

Adagio now gazed once again to Sunset's form, then looked annoyed as she saw the smug-like grin and pose of Sindragosa, and stated to her firmly with annoyance in her voice, looking briefly away from the dragon's gaze to her own form. "Ok. Laugh it up; I admit it I am in love with her, alright?" Sindragosa only gave a soft look at Adagio in understanding, yet she said softly to her that made Adagio's eyes looked to her in confusion as well as her posture now, knowing she is tired as she also yawned at the same time, "You have indeed admitted it to yourself Adagio, but you have yet to willing say it in front of your heart's face. Though now isn't the right time or even later on to declare, as such."

Adagio, now slightly wary from the solemn look Sindragosa now had on her delicate face now, asked hesitantly as the female dragon only gestured for her to sleep like a mother would to a child, to her annoyance that is. "You say as if something bad will happen tomorrow?" Sindragosa stunned her as she now stated softly; as Sindragosa was also surprised she was for once after being an undead…. or a former undead drake that can no longer change into her draconic form anymore, from what Xemnas done to her told her this. Her voice also was toned to minor anger at not her, but at a certain someone. "I don't just feel it, I know it will. Knowing how Arthas truly works after he became to what he is, he will place your niece; my godchild, and Sunset's daughter into a situation that will be harsh, for her."

Adagio reluctantly agreed, as she of course knew that this person once served under the man's rule, but not any longer Adagio now assumed to her relief.

The Siren yawned once more as Sindragosa softly giggled briefly before stating gently to the Siren, with no objections to this at all from the dragons words. "We will know what he has in-store for us on the morrow, till then we need to sleep." Sindragosa was amused as Adagio stayed awake as long as she can be, but passed out quickly with her unknowingly wrapping her right arm with Sunset's form, and also seeing a small smile on Sunset's face at this.

Sindragosa now sighed to herself now as Sindragosa also looked over at where Lucy is as she was now getting comfortable to sleep after so long to the former undead drakes' minor happiness. _I just hope it isn't anything to horrible. But knowing the Lich King's ways, he will do so to upset not only I, but my Little Star's kin._ Sindragosa briefly frowned yet now sighed peacefully as she began to rest.

Not knowing to everyone in a Shadowed World, Xemnas is busy with speaking to someone as we speak.

* * *

 ** _The Shadowed World; Old Harmonis, Leader's Chambers within the Shadow Pyramid:_**

Xemnas after returning from the world known as Azeroth, now calmly headed to his master's main living chambers, as the person he begrudgingly now work under is none other than Ansemakku, formally the eldest sibling to the Vontrillizo family from the regular name: Sameen, the Warrior of Hope and Just.

The Nobody, Xemnas, doesn't truly know what or how his master came to be but merely decided to let matters drop before something else worse might occur, as he has also witnessed the wrath of his master in action a few times; with just being in his spirit form.

Once Xemnas came to the double doors that showed clearly in design to also split into the middle, a blackened-ivory skull etched into white ivory woodwork, he then softly knocked as each of his master's servants decided to give a specific-type of knock to let Ansemakku know who is coming to visit. " ** _Enter Xemnas._** " A powerful voice stated on the other side, and if he had a heart, he would be feeling a small amount of fear, but alas as a Nobody to his own mind, he doesn't have one. Yet he also knows as well he now has one at the same time, in which truly confuses said man still.

Inside the room as Xemnas walked calmly and then kneeled in front of an empty throne made of dragon bone mixed with three unknown metallic materials not known to the Nobody at all; was made to not only show comfort, but also fear in design as bedchambers of sorts. There was also a bed, but it looks medieval as well as the basic design to the chamber itself. The main colors though were silver, black, and blood-red. There was also a window that shown a familiar moon the Nobody knew as he sought out that very moon itself; as the moon was in-shape of a heart. On the walls however, were specific rows upon rows of glowing orbs about the size of a baseball, in which they all secretly contain innocent lives of people that have survived their world's destruction, and yet have been to be sent-away; to be finally free as living beings for a new world to call their own. Most of which originally came from the world currently these orbs are on. There was even above the said throne Xemnas is still kneeling in respect for, is a strange weapon in a deadly-looking shape of a grim reaper's scythe of sorts.

Suddenly a dark-like mist began to form around the throne itself very quickly, and shaped to that of a person; simply sitting with both hands on the throne chairs, and legs together yet placed onto said throne as the same voice from what was heard before, now spoke from said mist. " ** _You have pleased me for some time, Xemnas. But you have also at the same time, sent to our somewhat new ally for the moment, as a prisoner in his citadel on Azeroth. Did you not hear of me telling you to make sure the child herself, is to not be harmed?_** "

Xemnas only bowed as he knew it would be costly to what he has to say, but he kept his neutral face as the Nobody now gazed at the mist while still kneeling and then stated in a calm tone, "I have Master. But I made a temporary alliance with the Lich King for a reason: To have materials we don't have needed for your projects, My Liege, as well as other things you wanted done swiftly. In return however we will soon betray the Lich King's trust in us, when the time is right. You yourself as well as a few with the gift of temporary sight, know of his eventual demise of the mortals on his own world."

It was silence for a few moments until the mist, Ansemakku, then stated in agreement; despite his orders slightly turned out for not only the worst, but for the better from what he just heard his servant stated. " ** _You are correct of what I have of my many upon many goals as such, Xemnas. So I will allow your single mistake to pass… For now. But you must also be cautious despite the power I bestowed upon yourself: Power when used right is a big advantage to yourself, but to others not so much as it is also a weakness at the same time._** " Ansemakku paused as he thought to himself for a few moments, knowing he is essentially a spirit mostly as his body was transformed into shards of sorts along with certain other things in doors in which he needs the Children of Harmony themselves, with the specific lights to open said doors to return what is his, back.

But now the specter looked and also gazed at the entity's frozen in time, within the Collector Orbs on each of his walls, and then raised his left-spectral-hand as he decided to let a few go now and maybe find even better spots to place said world he plan on taking in later, and they floated to Xemnas as he caught all three orbs with the Nobody's eyes also showing true curiosity, but without the emotion on his face.

After all this time, secretly that is, the spirit is a minor fusion of both Sameen, and the original Corruption King himself and yet they mutely agreed to share as such to get things done to what the Darkness wills it. So in terms, only a portion of the original person he once was, would show itself from time-to-time; like to what he has done by collecting these orbs as such.

Before he could ask him, Ansemakku now ordered Xemnas while gesturing easily as if it wasn't a waste at all from what he has done, "F ** _ree those orbs as they have been in my wall long enough. Eventually I will free more of those innocents of my people… my former people as such Xemnas. In fact send them as a… gift of sorts on my supposed brother's doorstep. For you see, I have a few captured worlds that were taken in by the Heartless in mind for those three spots._** " Xemnas wordlessly nodded once, and turned to leave but before he could even head-out he paused as some final words were spoken by his master to him, making him glance to the mist as a result with his gloved hands on the door. " ** _Be forewarned Xemnas: If you betray me, then your deal which is very soon… will be forfeit. As well as I want you to check on something also after you send the Orbs to him._** "

Intrigued yet knew of what deal he made as Terra, since the former Master of the Keyblade of course was revived not too long ago, he recalled the other female, Aqua her name was, still trapped within the Realm of Darkness, along with him now… and he wanted her freed for personal reasons.

"As to what you want me to do as such, My Liege?" Xemnas asked now, as he was waiting a response. Ansemakku now stated in finality to Xemnas, briefly making his eyes widen briefly before returning to his neutral look, at the words, " ** _Head back to Azeroth as I have a few…. contacts that have made a decision of my offer I laid upon them, in the Realm of Dreams. Sweeten the deal if they accept to something I can easily do for them as such. Then check on Project: Vassal, as well._** " Xemnas now nodded as he finally left, closing the doors gently behind him.

The specter now sat in silence with pure-red eyes now showing as he had them closed the entire time, demonic ones as he chuckled to himself now, bringing out a crystal ball that was the same size as the Orbs themselves as Ansemakku also now gazed into its depths.

Within the sphere was an image of Lucy peacefully sleeping as well as the others with him now thinking to himself aloud with a unseen grin on his spiritual face, " ** _I think I would… influence the so-called test for myself to see if she has what it takes for my latest creation I redone by a specific entity known as a Sha… Afterwards a week later to also face with the true one. In fact I hope she would love the… reunion of what or even_** ** _who_** ** _I secretly used as such, is. He he… HA HA HA HA!_** "

The Head Shadowlord now laughed to himself as he then went into the crystal ball and it lazily floated and also settled down on the middle of the bed as it dimmed.

Even though he played it off, he knew his meetings as well as within his chambers were being spied upon by the Legion as well as other forces, yet let them have their so-called fun as his goals outstrips even them.

The entity now began to plot within his so-called temporary object as Project: Vassal, is what he truly yarns for.

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV, the next day:_**

I slept soundly for once, as in secret I have been having… nightmares once again of my treatment with my so-called Uncle Vernon as well as things that involved not only my Mommy, but those I know as in each different scenario: I couldn't save them at all.

It has been at least three days or so since they began once again.

I was also annoyed as my lumps on my chest were annoying me once again; as they also moved, but I still have to get used to my body still as such from that potion that was spilled upon me since it is permanent... until I look the age I am, which is fourteen or so, after Grandpa finally checked me of course.

I glanced to see from a window I didn't notice till now; an open-aired one you would see in old castles that is, that it was way-early in the morning. I also smiled briefly to myself at seeing both Rosa and Mia clinging to me gently, but I was confused at the positions they went into as last night they were back-to side against me. Even Keri was as such like the other two, but her head was on my waist and her body sprawled on both Mia and Rosa. I inwardly shrugged as I ignored the words now coming from both Cell and Frieza as they muttered oblivious or something as such to my real mom and Kurama; since they also agreed for once.

I slowly yet surely got up as I saw mostly everyone was asleep except both Miss Jaina and Aunty Sky, who now took notice as they were on her bed discussing something to themselves, and Aunty Sky took this time to give me a small, warm smile on her face as she also crossed her arms under her chest, and stated to me gently, "Morning Little Star, I see you slept truly all night like you should be." I gave her a confused one mixed with being in minor shock, as I then stated briefly to her, "How did you know about-" "Your nightmares Lucy?" Aunty Sky questioned me kindly as well as also stopping me of asking my own question.

Now both Miss Jaina and Aunty Sky had a knowing look as if they had them too, and my aunt/godmother then stated softly as she also got up and gently placed her hands on both of my shoulders, still curious as to how I look like this now inwardly but decided to ask later as the very bond between us and the others of all my godparents, would only mention brief things to each of them.

"Let's say you tend to talk in your sleep slightly, Little Star." Aunty Sky then told me with a small smile, an understanding one. I blushed to her lightly yet I was curious to ask, since I barely recalled the current nickname she is using right now, and she saw I had a question as Miss Jaina was merely silent yet observing us. Also the others seeing me talking with my aunt/godmother now as our talking woke them up, now pretended to be sleeping to hear us. "Why do you keep calling me Little Star mostly Aunty Sky, I don't look like a star?"

Aunty Sky chuckled as Miss Jaina also seemed to be curious as well as she used her magic to clean herself to my surprise, but I kept looking at my Aunty Sky as she then stated in minor humor to me now with a brief explanation. "When you were little still and I was still around back then, you somehow made an actual star out of you wishing to bring light to our hearts; From your own magic. But the star itself was only the size of a small golf-ball, and could easily pass for a sparkling trinket or sorts. Yet the star did just that, made us warm and happy for the amount of time we had with you as you indeed wore it around your neck." I noticed as she led me to sit next to Miss Jaina, who seemed to have no objections as she also noticed Aunty Sky's current look on her face.

I then asked her in concern on both my own face and voice, placing a hand to her right hand, inwardly surprising her yet she seemed sad still. "Why you sad Aunty Sky, you ok?" She sighed to herself shortly, before looking at me with a happy/sad mixed smile on her face, and ruffled my hair to my minor annoyance as I don't like my hair ruffled, to which I think she already knew as Aunty Sky then stated softly yet clearly being heard as such to me mostly. "It was a month ago I dubbed you that nickname as well as a few others to call you as such, Little Star, but it was also the time that something occurred later on past that as I didn't know... Since I went back as it was during the month of your birthday, a bad thing happened to what I was secretly told by my comrade; who I hope is alive still, she was young back then of course."

Aunty Sky then had glazed eyes as if she was recalling whoever my godmother was talking about, but sighed as she merely shook her head as she also now looked to me in case for some reason, I wanted to change my own mind, "You are old enough to know things Little Star, Lucy, as thankfully I found out your real mother was half-immune to the attack; as well as a few others, but do you want to know what I was told before my own death?"

I was slightly surprised my Aunty Sky somehow died, yet I inwardly shivered at how she reacted when we first encountered each other back at the temple yesterday. Seeing the Lich King in person yesterday… I felt he was controlled yet felt he had to take-over this planet I guess. But his gaze did make me slightly afraid to him as for some reason also, he felt like an alpha while wearing that helm; which is weird for my thought in my head to think of as such.

I did however wanted to truly know as yes, I agreed with not only my Aunty Sky's words, but my real mom's as I have been; if I didn't get nightmares that is, visiting the four… well five as I heard only Arisa, but yet have I saw her within my Inner Heart.

I looked to my godmother now, despite her eyes were still sad somewhat, seeing I made my choice I nodded once while softly stating, fearing as to what I might hear despite my decision now, "Yes." From what Aunty Sky began speaking now in a mixture of slight remorse with sadness now in her voice as well as positioning herself to look right at me as well as also making herself comfortable, made me not only to be inwardly shocked as well as my real mom inside me, as she later on would look into it herself within her own memories to see if it was true. But to see her going through emotional pain I figured, as I saw it in her eyes.

"Well… Where to start" Aunty Sky questioned to herself aloud and then sighed as she now began to speak again, sadness slightly shown while doing so as Aunty Sky mostly gazed at me, not caring if Miss Jaina or the others she sensed besides me, were pretending to sleep. "From what I was told before my own false sentence back then, it happened only a few days of being imprisoned as well as sentenced to death by my Former Blue Dragonflight Alpha: Malygos, that mostly everyone was at an open yet hidden field of flowers and few trees, to have a picnic of sorts. The reason for that is my comrade was there on that day but was thankfully one of the immune to have their memory blocked by him, the currently still Headmaster to a school that your own real mother tried to get you out of. But I think she was somehow successful in her will; but knowing the old fool, it was probably blocked."

Aunty Sky looked pained as she began speaking more from her words, as she continued, looking briefly away as she did so since I then saw a blood-red tear to my surprise of the color itself, fell and landed on the mattress, "It was too quick as it wasn't just him that ambushed their relaxation time with you, Little Star, but a few others that was secretly involved in your mother's demise. My comrade at that point quickly casted a same-single-minded spell on most of the others as she could before it was too late; From the very wand Dumbledore wielded after having those eventually being involved later-on, ending your mother and nearly yourself, I imagine? She pretended as well as those that were immune thankfully by her wandless casting from her own thoughts, were one by one sent away or given suggestions to return to whence what world they came and never come back, at all. Your mother however pretended at first until Dumbledore told her eldest brother, Kirby Evans, to leave by his wife's world hopper, in which has only a single use to never return to Lost Avalon, and she lost it."

I winced as my real mom began ranting as she recalled now to what the old fool did to her back then; with both Aunty Sky and Miss Jaina noticing. I told them before she could continue my Mom was ranting in my heart, stunning them both as well as slight more pain and knowing in her eyes; as if she must of knew what happened to my real mom.

Despite this, she continued anyways after Miss Jaina placed a pain-relief spell on me as my head was hurting from the yelling my real mom was doing, to which she then quickly apologized for afterwards. Though I saw the two adults were indeed stunned, since I see Aunty Sky look like she is still a teen somewhat, but seems older then she truly is, was motherly somewhat to me as she rubbed my back with her also having at the same time had many questions in her own head.

"Since my comrade was the last one to be sent-back to a specific timed date, she witnessed Dumbledore receiving a potion of sorts, and forcing your mother to drink it, and then cast a different spell on her; Placing a block on her mind from ever recalling all of us. But I think it was thanks to your Uncle Moony I heard, that he was able to purge said potion out of your mother's systems as she had a free day one time, and broke the curse placed upon her mind with partial memories still blocked. After that though, things went south as Dumbledore kept his plans onward, and eventually you know the rest." Aunty Sky jumped as I had tears in my eyes, and not known to me as they tried to keep their own tears back, was my Aunt Adagio and Mommy; as I quickly hugged her with Aunty Sky comforting me, knowing I also flinched when I did so to narrow her eyes, her thoughts on a certain male Dumbledore knew must of done my condition to me, my Uncle Vernon.

Our Godparent bond only showed a fat man, who she didn't see his face but realizes it was him that tortured me as well as other things. As well as hidden ones by Dumbledore doing the same thing with those potions and casting the slightly same but different spell on me like my real mom. Yet afterwards it would easily break.

It was after a few moments later on crying onto my Aunty Sky I stiffened as I felt two pairs of arms, yet realized as I knew them as being both my Mom-Aunt Adagio and Mommy. We talked and stuff as everyone got up now and around, yet decided to speak of this later-on as my gut was now telling me to not only get more food into it, but a feeling of upcoming dread in my heart as well as the gut itself at the same time.

Also to my shock, Zane came back with both his, and my other two's Pokémon; Denise and Pamela's Pokéballs, and said nothing as he somehow knew he just got into a uncomfortable situation now from my eyes looking sad, yet he also eyed Aunty Sky for a few moments before nodding to himself as is she was worthy of something, making my godmother/aunt confused.

Thankfully Miss Jaina casted that same spell she do so to herself earlier on me and the others, making us feel refreshed and also entirely clean before we were then escorted by the same angel to my surprise, to the same place we ate at last night. I also knew my other familiar was hiding and waiting her time since I knew her habits, as a prankster-like snake as well as other things. But I felt that I have another within my backpack for some reason. Especially my backpack once I had it on me, refused to come off when we came to the table.

Zane eventually returned to his own Masterball to rest though.

Thal'ena as well as my mates cheered me up as best as they could as they overhead some parts of Aunty Sky's tale, yet I was only half-happy by the time we ate and stuff as I still felt that small amount of dread from within me, as we didn't see Arthas or otherwise known as the Lich King, at the place at all.

After that we were all then escorted by the angel to a hallway of sorts, making Aunty Sky for some reason, pale even further on her face before looking at me in minor worry.

Before she could say anything, the angel opened the double doors we now came to after trekking for at least eleven minutes of walking, and into a very large opened area of sorts as I also saw wooden dummies against all the walls as well, telling me this might be a combat or training area this place has. The area itself was the size of a football stadium, and the reason I know this is that Rainbow Dash cheers for some football teams on Sundays back home. Up in the upper part as we saw a large balcony was Arthas himself as well as those that currently serve under his command, some of which were three vampires I had to guess that were all male, yet slightly resemble to that of Miss Lana a bit. That undead guy was there as well as a few others I couldn't see as they were behind them as well.

Arthas then began to state to us, making my new friend as well as mostly everyone wary, and me silently gulp since the atmosphere somehow was worse than my feelings of dread even more. His arms were wide with his sword in his left-hand once again, it briefly also glowing to make him pause in curiosity before speaking; as the blade glowed brightly slightly when aimed at my direction. "Your test is to face one of my lieutenants: Professor Putricide's latest creation as it is a fusion of both a Frost Wyrm, and a few other things he discovered near the dragon bones. It is what I hope to achieve later on as a true test against the allies of the light." As he kept speaking we saw a gate that had their symbol I had to guess for myself, as it slowly raised up and the air around that part grew cold and also warm to my confusion as well as mostly everyone's, and what came out as Arthas then finished his words at us all, his sword pointing at me as it glowed once again loudly, "Let the test commence to see if what I heard was true enough about the child herself… Let it begin!"

It was a large dragon like form; like Aunty Sky used to have, but it was smaller, and it seemed to be a fusion of both fire and that blue stuff she used to have as an undead dragon. Though the wings were infusion with flames of a bird of sorts as I saw those golden-glowing eyes, mostly glaring right back at me. The bone's itself were etched in neon-purple glowing runes that I couldn't tell, and it had no horns but a strange orb of sorts that was dim on its forehead. From the way it looks it had to be a female drake like Aunty Sky is when we saw her yesterday as one of them. The female dragon also had two rows of teeth on the top and bottom, and she had a snake-like tongue that stayed in her mouth, which was also pale-purple like the runes; if they didn't glow at all.

I yelped as Aunty Sky quickly picked me up without warning me as the strange dragon breathed fire-like ice at us as to my horror, she somehow froze once she flew quickly at us that is; froze my aunt and my mates to their own stunned faces, and Miss Jaina was using her own spells, mostly her basic ones to break them all out with my shocked eyes, my Mommy's flame infused fist as she looked mad at what happened to M-Aunt Adagio for some reason.

With me in her arms as she flew away from the dragon, as it roared at us as if to state to remain still, we flew left and right as well as dodging lightning to a surprised yelp from me as it was close to my free left-leg it was aimed at for at least a few minutes.

Frustrated now it looked, it quickly landed and began to attack the others as we at the same time, now landed perfectly and I knew this wasn't what I was fearing slightly but also I then attacked with Arisa/Astral Dragoon summoned to not only the spectator's surprise, but Aunty Sky's as I didn't her say something in shock to the weapon now in my hand as with surprising speed, I hacked the dragon as I got into the female undead drakes back, and kept attacking it making it roar slightly in pain with each hit.

Its tail was easily able to break the ice-like structures my family and mates were in, and they had to quickly dodge the tail swipes as it tried to shake me off as I rode the undead female drake-hybrid, like a bucking bull of sorts like I saw Applejack do for a contest I went to on the month, and she won it of course as she stayed on the longest.

I accidentally with Arisa, hacked a glowing rune on her spine, and it suddenly froze stiff, allowing them to help me attack this dragon. After a minute, it roared as I held on once again, and we did the same tactic a few more times.

Not known to all of us, as April used her powers to place me easily back onto the female dragon's back, they were impressed by my skills as well as other things.

After a while it roared as she then fell onto its side, panting in defeat. My Mommy was now looking at her hands in stunned surprise once again as flames that didn't burn her, easily caressed her hands as if it was a glove, dismissed them and Miss Jaina at that time gave my Mommy a look of interest as well as Mo-Aunt Adagio as she only saw this happen, but her entire body at the second time during my month; since we were abducted by a crazy person who wanted my blood for some reason, to bring to life a monster he discovered buried in a town that feared it.

Arthas then congratulated us, though I felt he was also slightly angry as he did under his helm make the scientist undead guy; flinch at as the Lich King also did shout loudly to hear him from where he was. "It would seem your skills were no match for this Phoenix/Dragon fusion we made as a test. As such this was a former child-like blue dragon with a void/ice species of said bird I mentioned. Now," he began to state to mostly me with a gaze as if I must obey, to which I decided to not do so as I saw the hybrid/dragon's eyes widen in fear at this, "Kill the dragon."

Aunty Sky though limped slightly as her left-wing was burnt by the dragon, but understood from what she saw in my eyes at the moment as well as mostly everyone, not seeing the somewhat proud looks on some of their faces, as well as understanding ones as I stated firmly, my eyes narrowed as I felt to what I was saying was right for some reason: "No."

We all saw the Lich King seemed to be briefly stunned at my single word; my eyes still narrowed as I came to the dragon as it then whimpered in submission to me in fear and pain, with me regretting attacking the dragon at all as Miss Jaina knew what I wanted, sighed and against her judgement in her own head, healed the dragon slightly to make it stand. Before he could yell, a bright flash of ice-like fire surrounded the dragon we fought, and we were then stunned as Aunty Sky glared as well as Jaina at Arthas who now in turned, glared at the Professor person.

It was a girl around my age, and she was entirely nude. She had those rune-like markings all over her body before they faded by floating off into the air, and her gem on her forehead now glowed slightly before dimming as the runes before dispersing, got quickly absorbed into the gem itself, and now turned to a purple-hue colored gem. Her body looked to be slightly starved as well as few bruising's on her neck, back, and legs. She also slightly looked like Aunty Sky as she has her hair, and also her wings, but smaller on her back which were also bruised as well, but then went right into the girl's back with ease. She also seemed to be as tall as me as well, but her skin tone was a darker-grey then Aunty Sky's own skin tone, and she also has dragon feet as well as a tail still that was shorter than my godmother/aunt's. Though on her wrists were cuffs I had to guess as if, she was imprisoned before becoming what she was. We also saw her eyes were glowing briefly that same color before dimming and we saw pure-amber eyes looking at us now weakly at her position in fear, as we saw that she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

"What is the meaning of this Putricide? You told me that you gave that dragon the very formula to be a fully grown dragon, not still remaining as a child!" Arthas enraged slightly at the undead man, who only mumbled words back to the Lich King. Miss Jaina quickly took off her one robe she has around her frame, and showing that she was a beauty to behold yet was wearing another set of robes underneath that one that gently clung to her in not only comfort, but with easily showing-off her curves in the right places.

Miss Jaina then before we came over, wrapped it around the girl as she also at the same time with Aunty Sky's help now, lifted her up and carried her with ease thanks to a charm of sorts, out of the partially-destroyed area the girl caused. I also felt that she was a cousin to me for some reason, and not known to me Aunty Sky was inwardly surprised her instincts declared to protect the girl as if the girl was her own child.

Though once we all, as well as my family and mates were right about to go to the now opened doors, they quickly slammed to our surprised looks as well as minor annoyance in Aunty Sky's face as we, before the two adults began to complain to the Lich King, we all, including those in the stands/balcony froze as the area dimmed slightly as well as it suddenly felt like dread-like I felt earlier, shown or felt all around us.

Within the center of the football stadium-based room we fought in now, a mass amount of dark-like mist began to collide quickly to the center, increasing in size and twisting itself into a large shape. I saw one of the others in the area where Arthas and they all are, quickly pale in realization and also spoke softly to them, making everyone as well as the Lich King himself look to the male in shock from what he said.

The mass of what I felt, dread-like emotion kept growing larger and larger until it was at least forty feet tall, and then it took quickly into a shape of a monster. As it was forming, it made a statement that made chills go up our spines quickly, mostly me and everyone with me that is. " ** _I feel the fear in the area that I agreed to deal with the Child of Harmony upon… I also taste the most delicious Dread in the entire area… Most of which from the child herself._** " Once it fully formed, Miss Jaina paled in realization as to what this thing was as we all quickly looked to her, despite her now having the hybrid girl carefully placed onto her back in worry from her answer now. "I only read about this type of entity at the library, I didn't even know this Sha existed!" She exclaimed at the end.

The monster, a Sha as to what Miss Jaina called it, wickedly chuckled in slight humor to her words and stated intelligently back something that I as well as mostly all of us except a few can understand in a strange language of sort. But those of this world, pale quickly in feared realization on who or what it is when it was done speaking.

Before she could even shout a warning, she as well as my mates, my friend, and my aunt was shoved back and a force field strangely appeared. Realizing what this quickly means from Aunty Sky's sudden wide eyes, she grabbed me rather quickly and shouted to those with us, with their eyes wide with surprise mixed with worry as they when we all moved, were stunned to see a dark-like spike jet upwards from the ground before sinking quickly. "We need to move as often as possible if we are to survive the Seven-Headed God's Breath of Fear! Move!"

The others which included my Momm-Aunt Adagio merely watched in worry as we kept for at least ten or so minutes dodging those strange spikes that appeared randomly while also hitting it when it's shadow-like barrier it made drops.

With this Sha now realizing it didn't land any successful hits, it roared at us loudly and then also spoke in anger, " ** _Such insolence-based fools! See if you can face what you fear the most then!_** " I was worried about what he meant about that, and it wickedly laughed as a sudden rush of mist from its own body quickly consumed the area.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV:_**

Sindragosa was clever enough to hold in her breath as the smog-like mist the Sha spread from its body was truly toxic and goes into the system and then brings the worst fears to life right before everyone's eyes. She was also thankful with her quick speed at the moment, covered her godchild's mouth with muffled surprise as if to say why you did that.

Though to her shocked horror, Sunset Shimmer, the girl's mother was coughing as she inhaled the mist with ease.

Lucy began to panic as the mist subsided rather quickly as it came within a minute duration, and quickly went to her mother by magic in worry as she collapsed and twitched as if in pain. Since it was mostly the three of them within this monster's playground she assumed quickly, she checked Sunset's neck as her pulse was strangled by a mixture of both strong and weak ones, and the teen's eyes were scrunched up, with tears now flowing through them.

" ** _What a great fear this girl has… Fearing the loss of those she cherished as well as being betrayed by her crush... Even also seeing this Lucy child, truly die before her eyes… It's a wonderful taste to my core._** " The Sha stated loudly to make the two females to look at him with shock, but Lucy's look as her concern began to grow into sudden hatred at the entity. She even glared right at the Sha with him only laughing wickedly, as with a snap somehow of its claws, smaller versions that were at least their size began to come-out of its body and began to rush them.

Lucy surprised Sindragosa as she held onto the child's mother as she rushed into all twenty-five of those the Sha summoned rather quickly; Arisa in her hand as she hacked them with ease making the Sha look to her once again being angered for a moment as he kept sending more and more out to tire her out.

With it being close to the thirty minute mark as Sunset finally calmed down and slowly opened her eyes, she turned to see a panting Lucy as she knew Lucy must be overexerting herself to keep them alive or safe. Though Sindragosa to the teen's surprise kept her down, yet she was also surprised she felt truly weak as if Sunset was drained of her energy within her mixed with a full-day's work out. "You need to stay-down; you're still suffering from the fear-mist it produced onto you Sunset."

Sunset despite what Sindragosa told the teen girl saw a gleam in the eyes of that monster at Lucy, as if it caught something truly wonderful as said girl only kept hacking at its creations. It then began to blast something from its wider mouth on its torso, making Sunset fear as to what might happen as it grew into a dark-like orb as it was aimed at her child's direction. "Lucy look out behind you!" It was a second too late as the blast made a quick impact onto the girl herself, making them both feel dread as Lucy screamed in major pain with the entity only laughing at her.

" ** _This child is enriched with a wonderful taste of fear itself from what has been done to her all those years… It would be a shame if I didn't take this opportunity to cause one such fear as such myself to be used._** " The Sha stated plainly out loud to itself with it also making the two females look at the orb that was still covering Lucy; as she still screamed in pain but now slightly shallow as if, something was happening to her right now.

With enough force as she heard her child's scream one more time, she pushed herself quickly away from Sindragosa who yelped in surprised shock as she yelled come back, to Sunset, but shoved Lucy who was stunned at her mother's actions out of the sphere of the Sha's attack as Sunset was the one now screaming in pain. The Sha scoffed at this in fake surprise yet saw the fear mostly on the child's face at her mother's form and then within moments, a blast occurred blinding everyone's eyes for a few moments and when it also died down, Lucy was mostly shocked out of them all.

Sunset looked like a darker-version of the teen's self at this moment yet still has her main colors, but her eyes were dull as well as also being blank, mixed with them being glazed over. The energy that orb she was in that she sacrificed herself over for Lucy, was emitting all around her form as well. The Sha merely glanced to Lucy now and then without words, pointed from her mother, and then swiftly to the child as without warning and suddenly-formed tears falling from Sunset's eyes, she began to attack a surprised Lucy, who dodged as well as now avoiding flame-infused fists of her mother's flames.

Sindragosa though seeing the twisted amusement of the entities face, got up quickly, and with a quick sprint; as her one wing was still hurting her, she began to attack it with frost spells to both of their surprised faces against it, making the Sha now attack her with Sindragosa also thinking to herself as she dodged the swipe of its massive claws. _I didn't think I would still have those abilities, as I feel alive still._

Meanwhile as Sindragosa kept running from the claws as well as striking a possible chance she got on her spells, Lucy was still dodging her mother who was crying to herself as without knowing, Sunset was fully viewing as to what her body was forcibly doing since she wasn't in complete control of herself from this fear-induced attack the Sha done to her; as Lucy also pleaded to her mother to 'Fight it', or to also 'Stop, I don't want to hurt you'.

Sunset also saw Lucy was very tired and also exhausted from her powers being spent on dodging her as with each chance, her own power grew dangerously more with Sunset now worrying to herself while also thinking with remorse to her child. _Lucy I am so sorry. Please I don't want to hurt my child, someone stop me please!_ Her prayers or inward thoughts went unanswered until a tragic thing that would make them both remember for a long time, suddenly happen within moments: Lucy tripped after another miss of Sunsets hands, and Sunset with wide-glazed eyes in horror, now burnt Lucy's face. But when it occurred, the fire was purple before switching back to the normal fire color while Sunset was forced to do so.

In response to this, Lucy was screaming as she was quickly pinned down by her possessed mother and also tried to struggle against her suddenly strong grip as her face burned, and possibly leaving a scar around her right-eye. Sindragosa saw this and being enraged knowing it wasn't the teen's fault at all, blasted the Sha at the gut-like mouth; with it now howling at the female dragon in sudden agony as at the same time the mist quickly dropped from Sunset, and Lucy from the burning pain, was instantly passed-out.

Sunset now fell limply at first to the left-side of Lucy, with her shaking her head briefly at the same time.

With Sunset fully realizing now; as her eyes were back to normal as well as her entire body was normal once again, she began to fret over her passed-out child while she also cradled Lucy into her arms as well as stated; with a lone, streaked tear escaping from her left-eye as it dropped onto Lucy's face; her face filed with worry mixed with remorse mixed with dread as to what Sunset just did to her. "Lucy... I'm so, so sorry Lucy. Please wake-up and talk to me Sweetie... Please Lucy."

Sunset did touch the side of Lucy's now burnt face as she kept softly saying sorry, and also inwardly being emotionally hurt that she done this when Sunset had no control of her own body at all. Lucy also winced in slight pain at the touch, but was surprised as it was also quickly healing over yet leaving to Sunset's now sudden sadness and regret now, showed a darker-pink like skin tone around her right eye as it was fully healed. Sort of matching Lucy's one scar on her chest but more tuned to her skin, like a metallic pink.

Sunset now only comforted her child to her chest for a few moments when suddenly, Sunset froze as she also widened her eyes after moving quickly with Lucy with untold strength, and in time too as Sindragosa landed harshly at the area, making a slightly big indent as the female dragon that now moaned in pain.

Before she could ask the hurt dragon as she sees one of Sindragosa's wings was indeed broken now, if she was alright despite her mood; Sunset froze once again as instead of sadness mixed with remorse, anger slowly grew as to what the Sha stated after laughing wickedly, a tainted-like aura now surrounding it's frame. " ** _I have to give credit to the dark spirit I made a deal with to go back into time and also deal with things, and why not start on who he wanted me to test-out firstly? In fact,_** " Sunset now glared at the Sha as the entire time it hasn't moved from its position at all, but was now wickedly grinning at her as he stated the next choice of words right at the teen girl; like a brief confession of sorts, her eyes held sudden fury at the site of the Sha itself, "Y ** _ou should thank me you foolish girl as in secret this was also one of your own fears: hurting the foolish child, Lucy, while not in control of your power you have yet to truly tap into. As it was not only I he brought back into existence from the previous yet explored lands down in the south. He brought back a lot of others including a future version of Gul'dan like myself, the Sha of Fear. Yet I feel that the child should suffer as to what I can feel her ancestry has done to me._** "

Sunset now quickly looked to Lucy in true worry as she began to squirm in her grasp as if she was having a nightmare: her eyes scrunched up quickly as if in pain, her heart-beat was beating very fast as well as minor sweat quickly showing itself. Though what the Sha now stated next as Sindragosa who was aware as well as now over to the two; was now holding Lucy as per silent request by Sunset, in which the dragon gave her a pity-based look of understanding, froze once more and was once again angered by it. The Sha of Fear even made gestures while it spoke. " ** _HAHAHAHA, like that foolish entity who gave me the fears sometimes of his victims back in the day, the very one I detected aided that foolish half-dragon demon Frandas, done to the child on what was it called…. A school of learning where you done so yourself on that day. In fact I was hoping to use her against you as her deepest… darkest fear of all is either hurting you or her comrades, or killing you as much the same. Especially since I now detect one of two darker presences that recently awoken not to long ago, by a test of a foolish mortal no less._** "

Sunset was worried about that part, but was still angry as well as now also worried from the Sha of Fear now beginning to make another orb-like attack, but this was felt as if to kill them instead of what it done to her. " ** _Pity I didn't get a chance to have more fun at torturing you all… Now die!_** " The Sha then sent the blast quickly at them, as they were tired and weak, especially Sunset as to what happened with her own body as that brief amount of strength to aid her daughter, was all she had left. Sindragosa's however was mostly using her own magic for the first time in years mixed with her new magic she gained thanks to Arthas, in which said Lich King was merely standing by at what the Sha stated in peeked curiosity yet kept it hidden.

They prepared themselves as Sindragosa showed a motherly side to her to the teen's surprise, as the others now frantically tried to dispel or attack the barrier once again at seeing them like this, hugged the teen with Lucy in a protective maneuver. The blast of dark-like energy gave off a cold feeling mixed with heat as it neared their location as the two quickly closed their eyes. Though after a few moments it didn't came as well as a cry of anger from the Sha itself as when they opened their eyes, they were stunned to see a very familiar person now with a barrier of her own, protecting them.

It was Nefertina. A very, very, pissed-off Nefertina by the look on her face the two saw mixed with understanding in her orbs at Sunset, before also declaring loudly at Sha of Fear itself with harsh words now. The two females also detect a feeling of faint trace of magic near them as if she teleported from wherever she was to their current location. "You have done enough damage as it is Sha. In fact you should know my grandfather aided my mat-I mean Mistress' own ancestor as well to defeat, you back then."

The Sha looked at her for a few moments until it froze to make the rest of them look at it in surprise as it now was the one showing true fear, as it finally moved as it also backed up a few steps before now being enraged at Nefertina. " ** _So you are her descendent then? Foolish mutation. Nothing can seal me away as well as my kin anymore, as those very seals were destroyed by one of the Tainted One's allies not to long ago,_** " It then did a smug-like grin unbecoming of a Sha of its stature as it then stated it as well, " ** _Fat chance of anything else to replicate it as well, I imagine, as it was a one-time deal back then._** "

Nefertina looked back at Sunset as she without warning with both Lucy and Sindragosa, were now glowing as they felt renewed quickly, and their damages were instantly fixed but to Sunset's inner dismay, Lucy's scar she placed upon her own daughter, didn't go away at all.

Nefertina then told Sunset gently yet quickly making the teen girl have a startled yet now slightly understanding look as to what she did to Lucy now, "While you had no control at all mother to my mate... I mean Mistress," Sunset also at the same time gave a raised eyebrow at the slip-up yet inwardly sighed at this as Nefertina continued, "You unknowingly casted within your power: Cursed Flames. There is nothing that can be done to fix that type of damage without something of a true phoenix tear mixed with it being saddened enough to truly cry, onto Lucy. You also must know I feel that Lucy will be afraid of fire now, but also she will forgive you, my Mistress' Mother, as it is not part of her nature to truly hold a grudge or fear anyone, at all."

Nefertina now glared harshly with untold fury at the Sha of Fear, yet calmly stating in a gentle voice, yet they gulped as a red-like aura now surrounded the mutant's form with ease quickly, "Now it is my turn to fight this monster in its own entire name. As well as to show to never harm anyone I declare as my lover, or as such ever again!" She shouted the last part at the Sha as she with amazing flight-speed, rammed into the center of the Sha of Fear with it now yelling in pure agony as she was hacking it with a sword-like spear she summoned out of nowhere, as it dealt a lot of damage.

Now healed, Sindragosa was about to get up and join her, until Sunset's words froze the female with her now looking at the look Sunset had on her face with disbelieve and understanding: the teen girl's look was filled with determination as well as raw fury as she mostly glared at the Sha of Fear. "Stay and watch my daughter Sindragosa," as she left the twos side, that fire-like aura reformed around her entire body as she gave a half-smile at the female dragon who only shook her head to this, as Sunset's eyes still had that determined look of both fury as well as caring for Lucy as she also gazed to her first before looking at the drake, "This time it will be me bringing that thing down." The female dragon had to quickly cover her eyes as a bright flash illuminated the area.

Unknown to even Sunset Shimmer herself, her own hidden power that was sealed by her very own teacher, a long time ago back in Equestria, was now fully unleashed. It took of not only the body-control of the Sha to weaken said bindings that she haven't known was placed upon her, but her love as well as Sunset's sad actions against Lucy.

After it died down, to the former undead drakes surprise, as well as mostly everyone as Adagio also blushed at Sunset with knowing looks by Lucy's mates and April, said girl being mentioned was now changed yet still remained the same.

Sunset still had her horn in the middle of her hair, which was now tied-up at the end with a light-like hairband of sorts, and her wings were still the same, but the webbing now glowed like pure-light mixed with flames. Sunset also showed of having a more fit body then she was before as well as Sunset's main color from her eyes also glowing in power, making them neon-blue. That aura that surrounded her form also showed, but less yet still could be seen around her entire frame. The other reason that Adagio blushed was that Sunset's outfit changed also into a half-revealed armor of sorts; like a Valkyrie that also showed her waist, legs, arms, and some parts of her chest. The color of the armor matched her hair color in perfect conditioning, as if it was truly made for her and only her. But Sunset also had no helmet as said armor itself showed, but a silver-like crown on her head that also gleamed slightly every so often with untold power; as it was perfectly placed under her horn and around Sunset's forehead with ease.

In her hands as she now gazed at herself in both confusion and wonder as to what happened, she had a small broadsword in her left-hand that felt warm and welcoming, and in her other was her Zanpakto which hummed in perfect union with the other blade as her originally main weapon, was accepting the other with ease. The sword itself was etched in familiar runes the girl knew back at her old home, but it also had an image of an Alicorn at both sides of said weapon at the bottom near the hilt. The wrapping of the blade was some kind of leather mixed with metal of sorts she even couldn't tell at all, as it was material not known from her own world or Lost Avalon's. The outer edges though were smooth yet very sharp to not those not affected by darkness she somehow got into her head, but entities of darkness as well as corrupted by it.

Sunset filled with newfound power as she glared quickly once again at a surprised Sha and a knowing Nefertina, was with untold speed right at the Sha's face and slashed with both her blades as one, and also began attacking as well as aiding Nefertina.

At this point Sindragosa quickly turned after watching amazing abilities and powers of not only an angry Nefertina, but Sunset as well as they dealt a lot of combination blows to the Sha itself as it did deal hits to them, but minor damaging ones. Lucy than began to slowly wake up with her also moaning. She carefully after seeing a fire-like blast formed as well as an icy-like one from both of Sunset's weapons at the Sha's center, making it howl in pain as it began swiping at her in rage, held Lucy in a gentle hold.

Once Lucy opened her eyes, she was surprised to see at the moment her godmother looking right at her in concern, but that quickly changed to slight awe as she not only saw Nefertina with her mother surprisingly, dealing a lot of damage as well as easily dodging the Sha's attacks. But she also felt each blast her mother did at some points to which what truly woke-her up. Lucy then winced as she touched the spot where the child now recalled as she thought it was all a dream slightly, of her own mother doing that as tears slowly began to spring into Lucy eyes.

Sindragosa with understanding, made an icy-like effect with a piece of cloth she torn from her outfit, a small piece that is, and placed it onto Lucy's eye area, in which the girl gave her godmother a confused yet thankful look, and in return to that look was Sindragosa giving a look of later as they both watched the two still fighting the now weakened Sha of Fear.

Sunset as well as Nefertina were not aware of Lucy watching them fight, kept attacking as Sunset was still angry yet felt mostly love for some strange reason now within her, which both weapons as her other blade was like Nevena was, a spirit blade, would tell her later on about. Sunset now teleported by her magic and quickly without knowing what she was mostly doing, channeled quickly both blades powers into herself as well as her own mixing, and shouted loudly in a scream as a large blast of energy to which Nefertina quickly moved out in time; as said blast of Sunset's unknown attack fully engulfed the Sha of Fear with it also roaring in pure agony once more.

Sunset as she wasn't used to said attack she did without knowing, weakly smiled to herself as she then fell from the sky now, and also passed out with Lucy now worrying about her mother. Once she landed with a thud as well as surprisingly not breaking any bones, Sunset glowed briefly as her weapons vanished, and she was back to her main outfit.

Before the Sha of Fear could attack, the barrier it placed up was finally destroyed and the others now helped out with Adagio also quickly rushing to Sunset first, before gently dragging the female to Lucy and Sindragosa. Sunset as weak right now as she was, as the sudden power she used against the Sha itself, was now gone for now, she felt to herself strangely.

Though Nevena stated while Adagio also strangely though without thinking, that Adagio was cute up close. " _You had power for a while, as your daughter's own magic has been slowly weakening the binds that was cast upon you back then, by a concerned princess you truly recall. Though you may be upset, it was for the best as at the point while you were younger, Mistress, you would have been killed as it would consumed you eventually, within a years' time._ " Sunset only gave a weak smile to Adagio, but at the same time she voiced her thoughts back to her weapon at the same time, thanking that Adagio couldn't read minds or she would have been blushing at her once again briefly thinking she is cute, amusing not only her main weapon, but her new one thanks to her unlocked power. _What do you mean I would have been killed back then by my teacher?_ " _What she means my long awaited Mistress, is that you would of burned-up like those birds to which are called phoenixes._ " Stated a new female voice within her mind, surprising Sunset yet she winced as after a few minute trek, she was now laid next to both the female dragon and her daughter who only looked at her in concern.

The voice herself was mature sounding yet still sounded around her age somewhat she felt, as well as sounding both melodious mixed with innocence for some reason with a slight British accent once Sunset herself, heard it though. _Who are you?_ Sunset thought quickly as they were witnessing April and the others dealing a lot of damage to the Sha of Fear, to whoever this new person was. She only heard a brief snicker mixed with minor laughter as the female voice then stated to her kindly yet with humor in it, as she thought she felt Nevena herself did an eye roll to.

" _You will find out later on as when we get a chance; We will meet with Nevena. I suggest though you talk to your daughter, as she is starting to form tears from your ignoring her._ " The female voice stated as advice, and Sunset did see her concerned daughter began to tear up until she stated softly, making Lucy now smile with Sunset also feeling minor guilt at seeing the scar around Lucy's right-eye still, "I'm ok Lucy… Just weak at using my power locked away from within me. Are you ok?" Lucy nodded slightly, but when Sunset began to touch her face, she flinched in a reflex pose as if Lucy was going to get burnt again, and this only made Sunset sadly bring her hand back.

It was then Nefertina while the Sha of Fear was stunned for a moment, came over to check them over, yet stilled as to what she heard. Yet now gave Sunset a pity look briefly before going to help the others.

"Lucy, it isn't your mother's fault to what she done to you, to your face," began Sindragosa who the three girls; the two teens and Lucy looked to as she continued, her direction now aimed at the Sha of Fear, who was now blasting the others with shadow-like attacks from its stomach-mouth, "It was that things fault in the first place." Lucy had her head now downwards and her form shaking as if she was beginning to cry, and Sunset not knowing what to do only decided to weakly move with Adagio's help to hug her, ignoring her daughter's flinch again and only whispered soothing words to her, making her now sigh in her arms.

That is until something unexpected happened.

The Sha of Fear sensing the Harmony Child as it quickly blasted away the other heroes he dubbed to itself, also briefly freezing them in place as they fought once again in an illusion-based world of fear he quickly produced and knew it didn't like the child feeling loved at all, from seeing the child's worst memories from that man to which if he was able, would use as a focus point against the child in the near future. But decided as it then felt its comrade that came with him, that vassal to one of the old tainted demonic gods himself, and quickly grinned as a sudden idea came to it. Using the distracting it placed upon those that were currently fighting it, it used this quick opportunity to cloak its left-claw in darkness and doing like the Darkside Heartless does, quickly jams it into the ground.

The result to this was both Sunset and Adagio now yelping as they were suddenly engulfed quickly by tendrils of darkness and shoved into the void that was spawned underneath them both, leaving Lucy to look on in confusion and sudden worry as to where they were.

Sindragosa was also worried as the two now froze, and looked as they saw the others were distracted as they fought in place for some odd reason, but their eyes appeared to be glazed. It was as if whatever the Sha of Fear done to them as they were all fighting within their own heads… so to speak. Yet they were far a ways off from where the Sha was as they were at the very end of the other side of the football stadium-sized room.

But what Lucy saw now as her eyes to what Sindragosa saw that Lucy's eyes went red, truly in rage, was the Sha now squeezing both her mother and her aunt in both hands with ease, but not too powerful of a squeeze as they would pop like a pimple, as an explanation of sorts. The very pressure it made, the two look to be in minor pain, as its grip on mostly on Sunset was agony as it was almost to the point of breaking her wings.

" ** _I give you a quick choice Harmony Child: Which do you want to save the most?_** " The Sha of Fear now asked harshly at Lucy, to whom she froze over as this type of scenario was somewhat like what happened with April back at her cousin's world she grew-up at… slightly that is. Though the smirk was now wiped from the Sha's face as its so-called partner finally came, and looked briefly as it now stated firmly without looking behind the area it was at, " ** _Y_ _ **ou're** late._**"

"I am sorry Creation of the Seven-Headed Old God of this world; I had an earlier assignment I had to do for my boss I now serve." The person was at least ten feet evenly in height, and was completely covered in a dark-shrouded purple cloak of sorts with fel-like runes stitched randomly all around it. The build of said person was a male from the looks of the form, and the cloak only covered the upper-part of the unknown male, and he had blood-red glowing eyes under the hood; as it completely covered his entire face. The rest of him was also decked-out in demonic-like plated armor that was all dark-green with a black-like mist showing at the shoulders.

The male saw what the Sha was doing and under the hood, it felt like to everyone he looked to the Sha of Fear with a raised eyebrow as he asked curiously, "I take it you're using that child's fears as such and making her choose to see which one of them will live?" The Sha of Fear only nodded a firm yes without leaving his gaze from Lucy's form. The man shrugged as he casually stated, looking right at Adagio who now felt fear at the red eyes this male had right at her with keen interest, "Why not deal with them both then, Breath of Fear? As the child is only eight years of age anyways; Let her witness her failed choice of now witnessing their demise… Starting with the Siren in your left-claw."

Now it was both Lucy and Adagio who froze at to what this armored male suggested, and the Sha of Fear seeing something they didn't from the shrouded male, now grinned as he quickly began to squeeze even more to the Siren, who now yelled in pain even more than before; its grip was straining her own ribs to the point they might either break or puncture her easily.

Lucy however froze as she snapped at this, her eyes now holding an uncontrollable rage as she then blanked out like last time. Sindragosa who now felt an instinctive urge to which she did; to get away from Lucy, and the armored vassal, who now looked at Lucy with another set of keen interest as well as above, the Lich King.

Lucy's form began to emit a shadow-like aura that also concerned both teen girls' in the Sha of Fear's grip, to which lessened slightly yet remained firm.

They suddenly felt the area near Lucy somehow emit a sudden odd pressure to the point of hardly breathing. Suddenly Lucy yelled in both pain and raw power quickly as her form was then covered in a ball of darkness, and the area she was at was now indented to the point of a sphere. Black lighting as well as purple flames formed while it began to emit randomly around the sphere of darkness, and also striking randomly at her area.

Fear instantly struck the girls as Lucy's screams then slowly turned within moments... into insane laughter, as they saw the Sha look nervous as if, he felt Lucy's rage and raw power through that orb of darkness. Without warning they had to cover their eyes except those above or the armored male, and was all because of the dark-sphere exploding with a dark-like flash.

After a few minutes of waiting, and to what they saw of Lucy now shocked them, and making the two teen's worry as to what happened.

Lucy was as she was before in that very form, but it was changed slightly to show she was laughing with very sharp-like teeth and a forked tongue that acted like as such when she was laughing, her eyes were also pure-white as well as her hair pitch-black without any highlights and also her skin tone was dull-grey. She didn't have any weapons that were summoned, but her fists were emitting darkness that was very pure in nature to the point it can even harm both pure and tainted darkness based enemies. Then they were quickly stunned as her eyes; her iris now showed to be blood-red and then slit like a demon's, and her pupil now all amber colored. Her tail was wrapped around her waist as they saw her fingers and toes; since her shoes were now gone from this strange transformation were claws. Lucy examined herself as her laughter seized, and grin insanely at them all.

Her backpack wasn't on her at all yet it was at a far-enough at a safe corner; with also a bubble-like shield protecting itself, which was very odd.

Lucy without words now looked to the Sha of Fear with a tilt of her head, and an insane smile to which made both teen girl's freeze as despite it being Lucy; the child they cared about, it was like a smaller version of a horror game entity they were dared to face… play during that month by Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, was aimed at the Sha itself. Her smile was to that of Pinkie's own horror game she designed quickly with the help of the Twilight, and needless to say it was a success. Although Lucy's eyes also held a different story as they were showing pure, unadulterated, hatred to the entity.

The yet to be introduced male only raised an eyebrow at this as if this was a common occurrence to him, and the Sha was only a little unnerved.

They were all surprised at the sudden gleam in her eyes as if an idea took place, and with that creepy smile of hers still on Lucy's face, they were stunned as she used her one left-claw-like hand to reach into something in the air, and a small dark-like portal showed as she seemed to be grabbing something with her face scrunched-up as well as her forked tongue hanging out.

After a few moments, a ah-ha look was on her face as she now grinned mixed with that smile of hers as she also laughed wickedly at to what Lucy then pulled out. It was a bloodied scythe to the two teen girl's horror as it did look like the one of Pinkie's next design as a weapon the creature of her next game was supposed to wield, with it being mostly a bone-based weapon and at the top was a human-like skull with green-flaming orbs for eyes. The blade had dried blood etched into it as it was supposed to be from the background of said creatures character, a cursed yet blessed scythe; cursed by how many bones stolen from the grave yet blessed by demonic blood mixed with the supposed blood of Jesus, as the main character/creature itself was a female and also a good female going against a demonic warlord and his army.

The game was eventually called Malinda and the Chaos Fights, because of how Pinkie designed the game herself with once again Twilight's help… As well as the Princess never leaving until she beaten the boss along with Rainbow Dash themselves during the month. But alas it hasn't been released to the public as it was still developing.

Anyways, off topic.

Lucy then swung the weapon with practice ease, making whooshing sounds with each swung that sounded to make the two teens shiver, as they don't know what is going on with Lucy at all, to that of a sharp whistle of sorts.

Now with a sudden glare aimed right at the Sha of Fear, she pointed the weapon in one hand now to it, and they were surprised as it wasn't Lucy's voice that came out of her own mouth, but a mature female. The tone of the female's voice was melodious yet also dark, as well without her accent in place but enriched to a honey-like tone as well to sweeten those with ease. "I don't know what you have done to awaken me when Lucy needed me the most, as well as that hell of a headmaster sealing me away to deal with her so-called uncle; A long while back, but you are about to see your own worst fears… **Come to life!** " Whoever possessed Lucy stated at the end in a demonic-like tone, and she quickly vanished as well as reappearing in the air as she also easily swung her weapon at the Sha of Fear's left arms and right with amazing speed.

Once she landed as whoever didn't know Lucy can fly without her wings, made a dramatic pose with her weapon to her left-side outwards in front of her, and she was also kneeling before standing as well as looking back at the Sha with an insane grin on her features once again. Of course the Sha itself was confused at the swift actions for a few moments before quickly roaring in sudden agony as both its arms, mostly the wrists of the claw-like hands that held each teen girl was cleanly off, and both Sunset and Adagio quickly yelped as they began to fall after seeing they were forty feet into the air, with the claws dispersing and going back into the Sha of Fear afterwards.

Sunset while inwardly screaming, she quickly spread her wings and also at the same time swooped down and got Adagio, to which she didn't notice the blush on the Siren's face as her face was in the center of Sunset's chest and then glided. Sunset then landed with ease, but barely as she almost tripped with her not used to carrying a girl almost the same weight as her, and Adagio now stood by at a safe point.

They now watched as they were amused slightly yet still worried about Lucy's current condition, of the others with mostly April now doing cheerleading moves for some odd reason while she was fighting within her mind.

The reason for this is that Lucy or whoever was possessing her at the moment, used her weapon to teleport and reappear randomly as well as slicing at the Sha who also at the same time, roared in sudden agony as it took slow amounts of time to heal with each hit, not knowing it was having in secret, the innocent souls that secretly made the being, were slowly being freed when Lucy does this.

"I don't know what Lucy meant, but for some reason… This isn't her at the same time." Adagio commented to which Sunset wearily nodded as she was also weak once again from doing that flight attempt, yet decided for some odd reason at the same time to remain standing; as if to prove a point to the Siren next to her. "I agree with you Adagio, knowing Lucy as long as we have... This isn't like her at all." Sunset spoke back to the Siren as they both now shivered once again as insane laughter came from Lucy's own mouth.

They had no choice but to watch as Lucy kept attacking the Sha of Fear without it trying to defend itself without mercy.

After nearly or close to ten minutes of her doing this, the Sha of Fear roared one final time as it collapsed but not before it roared in sudden betrayal at the male who had gleamed eyes as he stated carefully to them all aloud for them to hear him, "I have my thanks to you fools. It is not every day I get to witness a demonic awakening or in this case, a split personality emerge as you have child," he only gave Lucy a pointed look as he was absorbing the entire darkness the Sha of Fear has, until it was completely all into the male, "But alas, you have yet to truly earn an actual kill. But I have to say you have taken keen interest to thyself, as it rarely does occur to an old god like me."

The male's plated fist glowed with that darkness the Sha had before also dispersing it back into him, a grin hidden under that hood of his in secret now as he then stated a name that quickly froze Adagio over with true fear, with Sunset now looking to the Siren with worry as it take as a lot to cause said fear into Adagio like this, especially most of said fears was for Lucy. "I, Diablo of the Twelve Old Demon Gods, will be closely watching you all. More so to the… Past deal that Siren over there has made a long time ago; To which is soon to be up." Diablo's gaze was now aimed right at Adagio, who flinched, and he now chuckled briefly at her look, making whoever possessed Lucy growl at him in anger.

Diablo only chuckled as he glanced at the Lich King and then back at the child as a fire-like vortex showed-up out of nowhere behind the male, and stated then to Lucy to which made her tense as he had his left-plated hand with darkness forming into a orb of sorts that was about the size of a baseball, "With that being said, I think it would be with keen interest as to place a timer to collect said Siren as such. Deals with my kind can be broken however," he now briefly told them all, making Adagio look to this demon's eyes in both fear and slight hope at his next words, "If certain criteria are met. Like say for an example… A replacement offering to magnify the exchange. A soul that is equal or even greater then said person, under our contract."

Without warning he crushed the orb without a sweat as suddenly Adagio gasped in slight pain with Sunset now kneeling to help a suddenly weakened Adagio as to their horror at the same time at looking, a rune-like mark began to appear; as if it was a tattoo on her left-arms skin, mostly near her wrist of her hand as it also burned slightly before seemingly as such; like a purple-colored tattoo. "You have four months Adagio Dazzle; Otherwise your soul is mine as I am your deal-holder, from back then." He then left as Lucy instantly was about to slice him, but shoved her back without effort as the flame-like vortex now closed.

Everyone that was under the influence as April was the entire time afterwards doing cheerleader poses now stopped as the teen herself was not only confused but was very sweaty as her clothes clung to her, and if Donny was there let's say said turtle would faint with a bloody nose. Though Jaina saw this as she casted that cleaning spell with ease, as her magical reserves were still partially good for now, and quickly cleaned a thankful April.

Sindragosa, who felt it was ok, now came carefully to them as one of the attacks knocked her out for a brief moment as while Lucy fought the Sha of Fear, it made a shadowy blast randomly aimed at her direction to do so; now came over to the entire group as Possessed Lucy now glared at them with her weapon out as if to state, to stay back or else. In which they did, but Sunset who was now carrying Adagio, despite her flinching as she twitched every-so-often do to the relief as well as minor pain in her wings, came right to Lucy who strange as it is now grinned warmly in that insane smile of hers, making the others notice the difference in Lucy right now with a slight shiver.

"Who are you at the moment, as I know you're not the Lucy I know?" Questioned Sunset as well as Adagio firmly agreeing with the teen girl, her arms crossed as the Siren tried to once again hide a blush at how close she was, yet gazed at the mark that was also placed upon her wrist. No regrets mixed with true regrets at the same time as she looked at it sadly.

Lucy only chuckled as they were surprised at her voice at the moment as Lucy then replied with ease, not complaining about what they questioned her about, with the girl leaning on her weapon with the blade on the ground and her entire body at the same time, pressed to the handle. "I know my Other-Half couldn't have known about me as she was made to forget by the old fool; before she even became immune to said attempts of his mind spells. But at the moment, you may call my Lilith."

Now this made them curious as before they could ask, as if knowing she suddenly smirked at Jaina Proudmoore and also stated, making the mage realize as to what might be happening to the others confusion, even Sindragosa's. "Though I was created mostly to aid Lucy; my Other-Half against those that would torture or bully the kid, but in time I too gained a personality as well as a conscience of my own self. Mostly being a soul trapped with the girl you see before us, as it was Vernon Dursley as such that made me come into existence as of today. But the old fool knowing what I was, sealed me painfully; I have to say, away within her mind and made her forget about me. But as I am free, the block to that is also broken as we were both close as… twin sisters, if you can say that. In fact I was aware as my eyesight thankfully wasn't blocked from the glitch-like spell the old goat casted upon us. So I know everything."

Possessed Lucy or Lilith paused as she had glazed eyes for a few moments before shrugging, now either shocking them or making them curious as she easily stated it as if it was a common thing to her, "I think Lucy is at this moment, passed out within her Inner Heart as soon as I will be, as I haven't been out for a long time as well… In fact…" She began to tilt from side to side and her weapon dismissed into a fire-like dark mist with Lucy was chnaging back to her normal true self; after thankfully April catching her cousin.

Despite the many questions flowing through their minds, even Nefertina's, Sunset now did a pointed look to Adagio, as said teen now sighed as if it was coming sooner than later, "What did you do to make a deal with a demon Adagio?" Now that made those not aware to look at said Siren with confusion but Sindragosa in knowing as she was at least awake at that part, but inwardly she was surprised at Lucy's other-half of course.

Thal'ena though felt a shiver down her spine as not of fear, but something else when Lilith was still around; at least that was what the entity within Lucy stated her name was. Mia and Rosa whoever inwardly raged at some history Lucy's other-half revealed to the group before dismissing herself they had to guess. Keri though felt a future pranking partner in the near future.

Before the Siren could even say a word, the vortex that Arthas now uses, showed a few feet behind them all, and they quickly turned as he only clapped his hands at them while emerging as if to say you passed or congratulations, his glowing eyes unknowingly on Lucy's unconscious form the entire time as he addressed them. "I would like to tell you all that you can hold yourselves surprisingly well," the girl-drake as earlier was now in Sindragosa's arms as the entire time in the illusion the girl unconsciously as she too passed out but earlier, clung like a life-line to the mage, and was sleeping soundly right now in Sindragosa's arms with her unknowingly clinging to her frame. "I will not harm the other drake that was used for said test, to which I will deem a failure as such from my soon-to-be-punished scientist as such. So she will remain with you as well as the Blood Queen's daughter for the time being while she is… off at her mission."

The Lich King paused before now stating to make them relax… for now that is, "You may all roam as much as you like, but you are all confined within my citadel for the time being as I stated earlier. Even to this strange… person now added to your group." Nefertina glared at the Lich King, which he brushed off as it was one of many comments she gotten back in April's home world that felt demeaning.

"Now," he began to state in finality to them all as he began walking to the vortex once again but without looking at them now, "I have a Professor to punish as such." He was then gone as well as eventually they were all lead to a new kind of chamber of sorts, a comfortable one that was mostly made for relaxing as well as hanging out they had to guess. It was like the other one but with more comfy furniture made of skins and fluff, as well as other things to keep them occupied.

Now after they settled down and placed the two knocked-out sleeping girls on a couch of sorts that was big enough to fit them both, they all now turned to Adagio as Sunset only said one word with a mixture of both in a firm tone with her arms crossed, and pity to the Adagio's now prone saddened form, with them all sitting in said chairs or sofas made of animal skins, "Explain."

* * *

No! Not another cliffhanger… well it was to be expected as it does get you guys wondering as to what kind of deal or how it was made for Adagio, and how is Lilith within Lucy as well all now know her as her other-half, but to what of course? I made things like this for a reason of course, yet this sudden new person showing up out of nowhere as well as being an old demonic god, how unexpected is that (gets whacked upside of the head).

I plan like I made in bubble part of my announcements near the date, plan on making another, longer chapter to this story, and then working on Pinkie and the Half-Sister story of mine. I also would like to point out for those that do read my stories, please leave a review or sorts, or even PM me with suggestions to any of my stories as such.

Anyway, here are the numbers for you guys:

 **One:** I looked that riddle up, knowing it might ad some part to the story between two certain girls as you have seen this coming.

 **Two:** Alice from Wonderland, Jasmine from Aladdin, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella from Castle of Dreams (Her name as movie), Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Snow White from the movie, and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts Franchise. They are the Princesses of Heart as well as their own hearts are considered the lights to the supposed "Door of Darkness" from KH1. That is what that number is stating.

 **Three + Four:** Why not as they had no justice or even a change besides a single encounter for a quest line in WOW (World of Warcraft) as such, but they are slightly AU in this fic. Made the Blood Queen's daughter younger to fit the storyline better for years to come.

So that's it for now till next chapter of Lucy and the Sirens, Peace guys!


	12. Azeroth Part 2

**Author's Announcement:**

Chapter Twelve of Lucy and the Sirens folks!

Now this might may or may not equal, or get close enough to that as well in words as well to also make-up for not posting this upcoming chapter as we also get to, within the beginning that is, Normal POV Briefly with an Adagio POV in a flashback as well, from last chapter point to explains things in the beginning. This is also to explain what kind of deal was struck, and for what true reason; as said Siren not only states it, but explains as well. Her conversation would also trigger a normal flashback within the flashback in Normal POV (mind blowing isn't it?).

Next upcoming chapter although ( When I do it) would be mostly Lucy's to make-up for it; with it being Normal POV before that, that is.

There will be a lot of things going on within this chapter itself as well as Lucy eventually being taught something (finally that is) near the end. But I do not want to spoil things like I sometimes (When I saw the announcements that is) on what might occur in the chapters itself.

I also happened to beaten the new Pokémon: Ultra Moon game within a new record for my other times (and yes I do tend to only play the games, or glimpse at the movie every once in a while), within or on 11/22/17 of last year! As well as announcing for those that use it, the Pokémon Bank is also updated as well as the transported function for the digital 3DS versions of Pokémon Gold, Pokémon Silver and Pokémon Crystal to let the critters to be sent into the 3ds games now; like the three certain others.

Anyways off topic right now.

I just hope I get those that are either browsing, currently following/favorite said stories and read them, would leave reviews as such or maybe PM me for suggestions to what I can do within the stories (except only slightly on the Half-Sister one), and see what I can possibly do as I also have to deal with issues in real life as well; which is why I tend to do things when I am alone most of the time guys.

Now as usual in my statements: I do not own anything besides my own ideas or plots, as well as OC's used within my own stories. If I did so, then some of the content in the current WOW expansion would be altered slightly to go back into time and save certain NPC's lives that certain layers to said franchise (not saying I play the game or not… Or do I?), would not be done so by the way they went out (… did I repeat myself here… not sure guys.).

I would also like to state that it is only me, myself, and I that tends to fix chapters as well as errors by myself. Just letting you guys know for those that are better experienced in writing or typing things, which is why.

 **WARNING:** Blood content, different year mentioned for era, death, some cursing, near-death experience, character experience's body-change alert (you will know once you read the chapter on whom it is), brief objects coming to life for a short-amount of time, Plot-Twists.

Now here is some useful information here folks:

Example = Trademarked items, things or places being mentioned or used that I do not own at all. (If seeing other things mentioned in past chapters, decided as of now from this chapter onwards to do so)

 _Thoughts_ / **Telepathy** or _Lucy's thoughts_ / _ **Unknown's thoughts**_

"Talking"

" **Demon** / **Bad Guy Empowered Speech** "

 ** _Powerful Voices_**

 _"Whispers"_ = Whisper Chat or Snake Speech

Race or other thing (Other things or racial type mentioned)

Hidden Meanings

"=Pokémon Speech="

" _Spirit Weapon Chats_ " or Za-Nanon Chat

(Number) = At End of Chapter Explained.

Let's resume guys:

* * *

 ** _Upcoming Trails for Lucy and her Family; The Battle of Icecrown has Begun and the Secret within Lucy…_**

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; Few hours later after said test from the Lich King, Within the current resting chambers to the group:_**

Things were currently quiet as mostly everyone was either talking amongst themselves or, in Adagio's case since she was now having second-thoughts of telling the others two hours ago; as they wanted time to either think or something else as such to what she told them, about her deal.

A deal with the devil, specifically that is.

Everyone also took the perfect opportunity by the Blood Princess's own offer, to when she woke up that is from a small nap, for a true tour of the Citadel with everyone also knowing that they would likely be within the Keep or Citadel, for a while.

So currently it was just Adagio, as she was still nearby; to a still-passed-out Lucy.

Adagio from a specific pocket in her own pants she modified herself, gotten out a dark-green gem and at the same time, glancing at the time-rune that was placed upon her as such by that demon himself, from earlier. She clutched the gem slightly as this very trinket brought-up some things from the past she would likely would have changed, but it was too late for anything as such. The gem itself though was in secret, another type of deal that occurred later years ahead of the demon-one, but that is another time as such to tell.

Adagio recalled still for the longest time; looking briefly out from the spelled window to see the snowy landscape this area, Icecrown which the territory was called, was famous for as the wind blew and snow quickly fell a lot in random directions since a small storm was currently going on; the conversation that she herself confessed to the others about.

Yet she also blushed as afterwards, something interesting occurred as well.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; Adagio's POV)**

After we all settled down and placed the two knocked-out sleeping girls; Lucy and the unidentified child that Lucy asked Jaina to save also, on a couch of sorts that was big enough to fit them both, they all now turned to me as Sunset only said one word with a mixture of both in a firm tone with her arms also crossed, and gave me a slight pity-like look; while everyone was either sitting in said chairs or sofas made of animal skins, "Explain."

I gulped as I knew I had kept some important secrets from back then, but I wanted to make sure that my siblings didn't find-out as such.

I then sighed as it was silence with everyone waiting on me to at least say something, and I decided sadly to myself, that I had to come clean... Well, to this part of my past that is.

I gave them all a firm look to the now surprised ones on their face, from what I now stated firstly to them firmly, my arms crossed also, "What I'm about to tell you has to stay around us," I looked to Sunset; despite my heart thumping slightly as I continued by also stating it to her as well, "Not even my siblings or the other girls back home must know, and we need to keep this to what I... have to reveal to ourselves, Sunset."

I saw Sunset looked reluctant, yet sighed as she wordlessly nodded to me a yes as I was surprised she was, despite her current look, had concern in her eyes aimed right at me. I also saw her glancing a few times with hidden pain at Lucy's new scar on her face. _That event the Lick King set us up for, must of shook her up; Especially to whatever that thing was… A Sha was it, done to her against Lucy._ I briefly thought to myself as I had everyone's attention onto me, right now.

"Alright... I did make a deal with that person… It just that I have forgotten all about it, until recently. But it was also a long time ago that I made it, as you know Sunset," I began as I looked to her lastly as to when I spoke, I was looking at everyone but the two sleeping girls, and the Blood Princess decided to take a nap as well near them, on the floor. "My siblings and I did exist for a thousand or so years on Lost Avalon. As we did a lot of things back then to hold onto our powers and stuff, from what I told you, correct?"

I nodded as I also saw looks from everyone as to where this was going, and yet they all froze to what I stated next. "One of those times is that my siblings and I, were nearly abducted during us being average citizens as such, during the time of the end of World War 2, by a foreign group of sorts, that somehow discovered about us. Thankfully we escaped… But…" "But what, Adagio, are you trying to say?" Sindragosa asked me as everyone noticed I was trailing off; fully recalling as such to what that deal was.

Sunset I didn't see when I began to tell everyone as the memory of that very day, began to play before my eyes, gave me like a few others; more-so to her though, a sad yet understanding look now instead of a firm one.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; September 12th, 1945; Outskirts of Berlin, Germany:_**

The sky was partially cloudy as the weather was slightly warmed mixed with it also being cold. The area was also slightly wet from a storm that occurred within this area as well recently. It was also nearing the end of the day as the sun was slowly setting.

But the surroundings of said location, was a forested location mostly, which also seemed to be nearing the end of summer by the leaves themselves in dull to multi-colored leaves of red, yellow, and light brown on some with hints of green still.

Yet currently as three teenagers, mostly three specific Siren girls, were currently running within their slightly future designed-clothing by a person that also owed them for suggestions on fashion and yet, said person hasn't even decided to do so until a few years from now.

They were also for once, all-matching slightly this time as they had their hairstyles still, but their outfits are light-blue for Sonata, dark-magenta for Aria, and pale-yellow mixed tan for Adagio. All three outfits were by a man who didn't want to be published… yet but they made them more attractive in looks at this age of time.

"Keep going! Don't look back!" Adagio shouted to her two younger half-sisters as they were being chased by some Germans who were still loyal to the Nazi leader himself. The group that was also currently chasing the three Sirens was part of another group of sorts mixed in, but kept into secret things or hush-hush topics, on stuff. They planned on using them to further the war; despite the leader of the Nazi's was gone, and cause more havoc as well.

Sonata tripped as she wasn't watching where she was going, and fell face-first onto the ground. The two older siblings saw this and quickly grabbed their wincing sister; whose leg was now slightly bleeding by being nicked since the three were being shot at; since the group only needed one of them alive, for their plan to succeed.

The three then resumed running until they came to a dreadful stop to what they thought, as they were now trapped by a dead-end cave near a mountain to hide at. The group chasing the three however, run past the entrance with some dogs going as well for tracking them down, and the three were sweaty and also taking in breaths of air, into their lungs.

"D-Did we lose them Adagio?" Sonata wearily asked her eldest sibling, who briefly looked out the cave entrance and sighed to herself at not seeing them, and turned and headed back to them, since the two elder Siren's witnessed Sonata yelp small in pain; with the other older sibling, Aria, tearing some-parts of her dress to cover the cut-like wound, on the younger Siren's left-leg.

"I think we did girls." Adagio stated to herself more-so then telling her siblings, as they all now sat on the ground. Aria winced as she earlier fell and didn't say anything but with the adrenaline now gone from her system by running, she looked as she secretly while Adagio comforted a now crying Sonata into her arms, did the same thing like Sonata's leg and wrapped her right-forearm up as it was bleeding from a small hole into it.

After a while they froze as they then heard a voice that made so-called ice now being felt up all three Siren's spines by the leader of the group shouting nearby the cave entrance, and dogs to be also growling as well as from the sound of things, being held-back. "You three: Come-on out at this point, otherwise we will all go inside and drag you out by force!"

Both Aria and Sonata looked to Adagio in true fear, with Adagio not knowing what to do but gulped as she softly stated; to make her siblings look to her as if she was crazy, her eyes changing red as her beast-side was fed-up of mortals making them run for nearly five and a half miles, without rest, "I think I need to settle things with them sisters. Then we can head to America like we plan on doing, for some time."

Sonata merely whimpered as she felt sudden dread for some reason, and Aria now frowned as they heard pointless demands by the leader himself at the entrance; to which they ignored for now as she spoke tensely to elder sibling, also making Adagio look to her as Adagio's eyes now changed back to normal, "There isn't any way to settle things with those men Adagio." Aria now crossed her arms; hiding a wince as not only some of them had injuries that were minor by being chased, but they had bruises from not only being tortured, but also running into things up to this point.

"I don't see you doing anything better Aria on this, but we have no choice, ok?" Adagio stated firmly to her sibling with warmth in her eyes at the two of them, making them wordlessly understand she was protecting them while she spoke once again, getting up and slowly with her arms raised, stated in finality, "If I have to, I can use my gem to deal with them."

Aria also now felt dread for some reason, yet placed that to the side as she comforted her younger sibling without words; quickly looking away to a secretly hurt Adagio, but trudged forward as she thought uneasily to herself as she neared the cave-entrance, _I hope I know what I'm doing as the mortal saying goes, I'm winging it mostly_.

"Good. At least one of you fools decided to be smart enough to show yourself… willingly perhaps?" Stated the uniformed general leader who went by code-name: Toxic. He stood at seven feet even with him wearing like the seven others, uniforms for this time period. He had pitch-black hair with violet eyes, and a peach-like skin tone. He also looked young, despite him being at least thirty years in age. But he had a scar on his right-eye, with an eyepatch as well, and like all the Nazi worshipers, had said sigil on the left-arm.

Adagio just gave him a defiant look without words as her arms was still raised, yet almost jumped by the dogs growling at her, which were German Shepherds.

Toxic merely chuckled as he signaled two of the seven foot-soldiers with them also quickly without words, grabbed her by the arms and dragged Adagio to him. Toxic gave her a smug-like grin with a strange gleam in his eyes; which also unsettled the Siren for some reason as he stated to make her whole body and heart fill with feared-like ice now as it was also an order, with him looking at his foot solders as well, "Go deal with the two others as we by the orders of that cloaked man, needed only one of them."

Adagio's eyes quickly reddened as the others besides the two-firmly griped soldiers now rushed into the cave as she glared with utter hate at Toxic, who merely shrugged as her heart dropped at hearing her siblings shout at them, as well as them calling her by name.

"It's better this way, Siren. You will be our main ticket to resume the war to its fullest abilities…My dear," Toxic sweetly stated as the male caressed her cheek, to which Adagio also moved her head quickly. She earned a tsk noise from Toxic as she now froze with hearing pained screams with guns being fired firstly at Aria as she heard her sibling Sonata shout no; making her begin to struggle in place with tears falling down her eyes quickly with fury mixed with utter hate still aimed at Toxic.

"No! You can't do-" Adagio shouted as Sonata called her with a last shout before a loud bang silence her sibling, with Toxic now smacking the currently-living Siren hard on her left-side of her face.

Toxic then stated to her with a wicked smile as well as his arms behind him now since Adagio was also forced to be on her knees by the other two soldiers. "We can and we will, Foolish Beast." Adagio now felt the connection of her siblings, gone. Her gem that was also around her neck was glowing as well in magical despair, as well as Adagio hearing her beast-half when this occur, was roaring in emotional pain.

The groups of foot soldiers were now coming out of the cave, with the Siren still not believing on seeing both of her younger half-sisters in plain sight with dull, lifeless eyes as they were dragged by them, uncaringly. Blood from their dead bodies were also smearing the ground itself as she strangely felt the land groan for some reason. There were also bullet holes as well as one near Sonata's heart as well, to her horror.

"You-You're monsters." Adagio gasped as she was being pushed onto the ground as rope was now tied around her hands, flipped over, and to her horror once again, a slip of paper that would not let her draw-out her powers to defend herself, was also placed onto her clothing near her stomach. "We are not the monsters my dear, you are." Toxic stated firmly to her as he now began to state orders to the others in German; with Adagio now wordlessly crying to herself since she was then raised as well as being escorted by force; as a prisoner, with them beginning to walk away from the cave itself.

Yet if they stayed a few minutes more, the blood of the two dead Siren's would have been seen being sucked into the entrance of the cavern itself along with the ground replacing the dirt itself used as such, and a red-like hue began to emit at the entrance to which now changed into a vortex of sorts, with a cloaked entity now coming out.

It then began to follow them all with glowing eyes that were narrowed.

As the sun began to finally set since they now neared from twenty or so minutes of walking, or in Adagio's case, forced to trudge along with them for at least a mile away from Berlin, one of the foot soldiers now complained to Toxic. "Sir, we have been chasing those three for some time, can we take a small break and then continue to the objective spot?" Toxic and the others paused as they saw him seem to be pondering over his minion's words, not realizing Adagio for the past ten or so minutes, felt like they were either being followed, or merely watched.

Adagio even thought she also saw a pair or two blood-red eyes to what she thought was a dragon, observe them; from up above the tree's upper limbs.

Yet most of the time was Adagio within minor flashbacks of seeing her two siblings in death-like states of mind, as both her younger sibling's corpses were left behind and also buried without a cross near a dead tree. Memories of their time in their original home mixed with them on this world as well kept playing throughout her, Adagio's, own mind. But Adagio was also seeing as well as listening, to her entire surroundings at the same time.

"That seems alright since we are closer to finishing our objective, since the scientists want to control this Beast as such eventually, when we arrive." Toxic stated to make Adagio now fearful to those very words.

The few foot soldiers then saw a small clearing within the woods still, as these woods were rumored; not known to the Siren herself, to myths and legends of monsters besides her, to the countries own terms, and possibly demons as well. They then sat down near some fallen logs as well as small yet easy-sitting rocks. Since they also got rations for the on-to-go snacking as such, and refused to share with the Siren also, Toxic kept her close as the soldiers laughed at each other's jokes; ignoring the fact not too long ago they just killed two innocent… ok slightly innocent teens.

Once the sun set and the night came, they decided to move-out once again, dragging Adagio as tears sprang to her eyes as her wrists hurt from the tugging of the rope they bound her with, behind her back that is. But within moments the forests own sound of nature suddenly stopped. This made them all freeze as well as Adagio, as she felt like they were all being watched still, but more then or felt like, as being observed to being hunted.

"Sir, is this natural for a forest to… You know-" "No it isn't private." Toxic interrupted a random soldier with a firm statement and look; with him bringing Adagio closer yet not too close for body-to-body contact, but reassurance of her also not escaping him as he too, felt on edge slightly. They then all heard a quick yet minor noise up above a nearby tree, and one of the soldiers randomly shot upwards in minor fear, which got looks at them as a small branch then fell down; making him look sheepish afterwards.

It was then Toxic saw one of his men was missing, "Private Tucker, where is Sergeant Stunsan?" Tucker and the others noticed as well, and he then shrugged unsurely with also stating with a minor gulp, "I don't know Commander, but something isn't right in the forest right now." The group with Adagio slowly began to trek past the current clearing and onwards to the path that would within a mile, lead to a small plain or wheat field, and then Berlin.

If they stayed a little more, they would see now bones of said person with minor blood still left-over; as well as torn clothing, and a dismantled yet clearly broken gun nearby said corpse. The same cloaked figure jumping back into the trees quickly after it was done; leaving trails of blood slightly as it moved now within several feet away from their original spot, by the clearing itself.

After a while they all noticed that even though they knew the way out of the forest, they realized slowly, including Adagio as well, that they didn't near the exit-point of the forest after twenty or so minutes of traveling; with small lanterns they also brought with them now lit.

They then to their confused shock arrived back at the very same clearing now.

"Sir, are we lost somehow?" Tucker asked in minor worry, as currently to what they are experiencing was slightly one of the signs of that legend within the woods. Toxic however scoffed as he firmly stated to settle everyone, "That is nothing more than a myth, Private Tucker. You should know despite this Beast with us currently, that part of this countries so-called demon, is fake." Now this eased the men slightly.

Before they could move onwards, they all froze stiff as well as Adagio as she saw along with them now, a dark-cloaked person on their current path. It was the very same entity that also did what it wanted with the last soldier before them, recently.

Toxic then signaled one of his soldiers to start speaking whoever this person was; not even seeing small amounts of blood being dripped under the cloak since it was slightly dark to the point of not seeing anything truly to what it is. Adagio however froze as she smelled it, the slightly metallic tinge that blood gave off slightly as she also decided to not say anything yet was fearful all the, same right now; like the rest of them.

The soldier then stated in German firstly at whom he was or why he was here, as they can clearly tell it was a male before them. Then the solider spoke in English, stating the same thing. The cloaked figure didn't give a response as they couldn't even see his features, as his body and face was entirely cloaked.

They all froze within moments as the stranger began to chuckle slightly in a deep-like yet to her, chilling voice, and stated; to make Adagio to gulp as the female Siren felt some kind of strange power now coming off the stranger that was currently in front of them all. "Why should I do so, when it is you that should do the same back to, me firstly?" The stranger then titled his head without somehow removing the hood at them curiously, and his cloaked arms now crossed.

Toxic's eyes now narrowed as he made Adagio cringe at his now firm grip on her arms, with him firmly stating or ordering also at the person, who chuckled afterwards, "Listen well Civilian, or whoever you are. You are in violation of our mission to escort this Beast as such to our encampment nearby these woods. Either state your name or we will have no choice, but to kill you where you stand." The male stranger then straightened slightly to prove he was slightly taller than they were, but from what Adagio felt that he was not entirely amused to what Toxic stated and yet, why did she felt this strange power would be her undoing if she even spoke right now.

But instead of saying anything rudely back to them, they heard him chuckle deeply to himself, and then stated carefree at them all now; to make them slightly less tense, but Adagio was more-so right now that Toxic noticed quickly, "By all means then, I can give you my name. However…" The stranger now trailed off as they then all saw a dark-like aura forming around the person's form and within moments, the one male soldier near the person, somehow exploded to their shock as they saw a clawed-gloved hand of sorts from the person's sleeve; before retracting quickly back into the cloak itself with the soldiers now aiming their guns now right at him, as they saw demonic-like dragon eyes, to which Adagio also froze over. "You all won't be alive to even hear my name."

"Shoot the damn man now!" Toxic firmly stated as he realized with dread that this… thing was too powerful to let alone live then get captured by, as the soldiers then fired round after ongoing round at the person.

Whoever this entity was, easily dodged each bullet as if it wasn't anything worth it's time, and quickly vanished or killed a random soldier as all of their eyesight was now gone somehow. They all heard screams as one by one, the entity took his prey and devoured it whole, leaving nothing but bones behind (1).

All that was left was Tucker, Toxic, and Adagio was still in his clutches as he had a dagger of sorts in his free hand now with the man also firmly holding the Siren in place. The three froze as they saw to their horror, bones of the current soldiers were in plain sight when their vision returned quickly as if by magic, with mostly their weapons destroyed as well as clothing torn, or ripped to shreds.

"The m-m-myth is true Sir! We need to get out-" blood was then splattered from the man's heart now showing from his chest; making Toxic pale as well as Adagio as it was then crushed with ease by that same hand, to the now wickedly-gleaming orbs under that cloak. Whoever this entity was, then tossed the dead corpse aside as it slowly with small trudge-like steps, began to go to their position; Toxic's and Adagio's that is.

Toxic shoved the Siren harshly to the area behind him, making her give him a brief glare before being fearful at whatever this creature was, coming right at them as Toxic tossed the dagger from his hand at the center of the thing's chest. To what Adagio then saw on his face as he quickly pulled a pistol out and began shooting; with the monster as far as she knew, easily pulled it out and bent it like a twig, and tossed it away, as it also let said bullets hit him square-on.

Once he, the cloaked male was in front of Toxic, he then whispered something to the man's left-ear and Toxic's eyes then widened as he suffered quickly the same fate as Private Tucker, with his heart done-so like before.

Adagio then froze as the cloaked male gaze quickly looked to her as he tossed the now dead Toxic a few feet away, with the dead-man's blood pooling in a single spot also.

She merely froze as he just tilted his head slightly to the right and then stated to make her looked to be shocked, yet glowing, amused eyes was the only response to the entities' own understanding. "It would seem to me, Siren, that you were the correct choice of making me spare you as such. As anOld Demonic God slightly, I find you slightly… interesting, to say the least."

Adagio, still frozen in her place and yet, remained guarded to the amused orbs once again by the male's demonic eyes at her; his arms now crossed once again. She however despite her current fear of ending-up like the human males around her, and then find it also suiting Adagio would die like this. _Maybe I can be with you my siblings after all-_ "I wouldn't give up on life just yet, girl, as I have a proposition for you at this moment." The entity stated to make her jump as well as interrupt to what she thought was her last thoughts; with said cloaked male merely a few feet in front of her right now since he was standing straight, and yet, his arms was still crossed.

It took her a few moments to digest to what this person stated to her, and gave him a befuddled look to the amused orbs which narrowed at her, serious-like mixed in at the same time now; her now sitting on the same rock Toxic forced her to earlier sit, during their break, "Y-You want to make a deal of sorts, with me?"

He just nodded with a wicked grin hidden under that cloak of his, and stated with briefly glowing eyes at her form, shocking her once again as not known to her, he recalled the memories of the two other's blood that was also spilt upon his prison he was placed, the cavern itself that is. "Yes Adagio, a deal with a demon; Including being an Old Demon as powerful as I am, since those mortals were merely an energy-booster to restore my so-called reserves, as such."

He then chuckled by Adagio's pale face as she held herself from barfing and also swallowed to her disgust; recalling the bones now before her, and then hesitantly asked him to make him narrow his eyes at her slightly yet mixed with understanding as well as no longer chuckling to himself now. "W-What deal are you talking about?"

The male demon the Siren then knew, looked intrigued in secret, and yet stated neutrally to her now, with him holding two specific items to freeze her in place with quick understanding also in Adagio's eyes now. "I can fully bring them back; Alive as well as change time to the point, from what I witnessed; As despite the deal, I will be free regardless as such now, thanks to your sibling's donated blood. Your own mind slightly as well as your own fear, let your guard down to the point for me to do so; Within the city of Berlin."

Seeing the hope now on Adagio's face mixed with suspicion; to make him understand, she slowly got up as Adagio then winced as her ropes were sliced off by his power; rubbing them with each hand every so often now, while at the same time, giving him a look at her current spot, "How do I know you will keep your word?"

The demon then with a quick flick of the wrist, summoned a silver-like parchment known to what class of demon he was with words and stuff; as well as hidden clauses to keep the deal on, but getting out of it at the same time as well, hidden on most of them.

"I am a demon to my word, and it is within reason as within a certain yearly time, I will… collect your soul as such to serve by my side. But that won't happen unless we encounter each other and I give you a timeframe, Siren. But like I stated, my deal is this," she silently gasped as he was instantly in front of her; with Adagio now seeing the dark-red dragon/demon-like eyes looking right into her as well as her soul with him finishing his part, "I will let them be alive, but they would be the ones to forget as such to the events leading up-to their own deaths, but you will recall as a side-effect on everything you witnessed at this time. In fact some of your payment was involved by allowing me to make this type of deal by the very men I have killed. So in terms for your understanding: Your sisters live. You three go back to the beginning so you can head-out and head to this land… America it was called, and continue on from there."

The parchment or contract by his own power then floated in front of him as if, being placed out in the open as live-bait to the Siren, right now.

Adagio was now debating to herself the demonic god-like entity saw, as she now paced back and forth. Yet this entity was patient enough as he would need to see… a few things he last left off before being imprisoned by that wielder a long time ago, as such, and to also see if his personal home was left untouched.

After a few minutes, she seemed to be a mixture of being hesitant yet determined; with a mixture of upcoming regret also showing in her orbs as she now sighed, and he wickedly grinned at Adagio in silent reply.

Adagio then took the still floating parchment, and was then also given a tricked-pen of sorts as to when she hesitated a few moments before getting ready to sign her entire name with no regrets on her choice, she winced as blood from her current hand the pen was in, made a drop of her own blood now spill in a single drop onto the silver paper; as to where Adagio was needed to sign.

"That should be good enough Miss Dazzle… More than enough actually, to complete it." The demon stated as the contact turned into a mist and went into his cloak, and the next thing Adagio saw as well as was too slow to react quickly to avoid it, was a swirling vortex behind her with the male demon also shoving her into it, with a playful gesture afterwards.

The scene after reopening her eyes froze her in place as she saw that the Siren was right in the middle of getting around to leave like they were going to earlier, but knew her younger sister wanted to go to that museum this place had to which, they were then taken to the back by a soldier in disguise as such that led them to this... well the not-so future of their deaths of her younger siblings.

Adagio froze with true shock on her face as she now heard a voice Adagio thought she never hear ever again, making the demon's contract truly known that it was real, "Come on Adagio, I want to go see the sights before we take-off on that boat to America!" Sonata exclaimed on the other side of the door she, Adagio that is chose, for the night.

The Eldest Siren shook her head with her seeing her outfit was now brand-new like before; with her also not seeing the same-exact sigil appear briefly on her left-wrist before entirely fading away, and things also went on as planned to her own opinion, as they instead of going to that museum, were now on the boat as well as all three, to America.

* * *

 ** _Adagio's POV:_**

When I was finished, I saw the mixed looks on everyone's faces right now.

Yet I was inwardly surprised from Sunset's face, as she only gave me a look of sad understanding.

"So the strange person who gave advice as well as other things from that Sha, was in fact the same one who you made that deal with, correct?" Jaina then asked me in a thinking pose since the room was filled with silence, yet it was slightly unnerving to know it took at least five or so minutes for anyone to say anything at all to me, at this point.

I merely nodded as currently while I told my story, I was leaning on a wall nearby Lucy and Sunset, my head down slightly so I wouldn't see their eyes at my form since I also at the same time, had my arms crossed yet secretly was hugging myself. I was unnerved though as it took only the Highmage or Alliance Ambassador, at least five minutes after awkward silence from everyone, to be the one to speak-up as such.

"So if what he stated was right then Adagio," April began to state to not only I, but everyone as she had her eyebrows furrowed, glancing at Lucy slightly before mostly looking to me then as she finished to what she was going to say, "Would in order for you to be free of him, you need someone powerful enough that it would be them, instead of you?"

I merely nodded as we all quickly then looked to Sindragosa with her lightly snorting, with half-amusement on her face at this mixed with a typical answer-like look with her stating to us, as I looked to her with half-understanding at the same time along with the others, "That would be what demons tend to do for those that collect souls, or maybe enslave them as such; from my personal experience with the fools. I recalled one of the times," she now stated to make Jaina look to her with wide eyes at this, the former undead female drake; unknowingly pushing her chest out while Sindragosa also crossed her arms under her chest as well, "The Lich King had me go and deal with a Demon Lord that was doing that, but taking the actual souls of his servants, for an odd reason. That was of course when I still served the male human."

I saw that Jaina had a curious look to Sindragosa now, who in return gave her a silent what-like look, and the mage told her now while Jaina was also thinking from her current pose on the bed she was sitting on now; after standing for the entire time in-place near the doorway entrance. "While as his… servant Sindragosa, you also had to deal with demons within this area?"

I saw what the dragon now narrowed her eyes for at the mage, understood quickly, as she merely sighed while also rubbing the back of her own neck slightly as well as telling us a lot of things; thankfully getting my deal-part out of the way to this topic. Apparently despite this world being under threat of Arthas himself at this point of time to what I and everyone not of this world can understand that is, that secretly demons of sorts randomly tend to also show-up within Northrend itself, and take the souls of the dead randomly at random times. Even those under the Lich King's own command.

Then the topics now shifted to Sunset as she told her along with me, our time with Lucy back at Lost Avalon. Needless to say most of them were not happy as some parts we told; back at the Aspect's Tower we dubbed it, the entire tales of our time with her. April also added her own input to the time she and Lucy was within the Skylanders world.

But I froze at the mention of who was within her mind, as well to my surprise, both Sindragosa and Jaina for some reason. Yet I decided to speak my mind before they could as well, now looking at me in minor shock at this, "Did you just say, April, that specific Dream Demon, Freddy, was in my nieces head?" She seemed unsettled as near the end I shouted that last part, to which she then meekly nodded, and I sighed afterwards.

I then covered my face and looked to the others as they all froze, even Sunset, by my confession about the so-called former human, "My sisters and I have indeed encountered… Pardon my words, the basterd, a long time ago; Actually three years ago with Sonata trying to be his next victim."

Sindragosa merely nodded with Jaina agreeing with me as she then stated, a knowing look while also explaining some things at the same time to us I had to guess, along with the other teen girls I saw on their faces at her as well. "Demons of any sort are deadly in their own rights. I heard of some stories of younger teens within the Alliance encountering said person you told us, April, as such. Of course when he found out we are already masters of our own dreams; Unlike those he might have dealt with, he never returned to this world for some time."

Now the former undead female drake snorted again to disprove that as she made Jaina and all of us look to her now at her confession, with a look to the mage at the same time, "I begged to differ. My Former Lord had me doing a mission secretly within the Emerald Dream, and let's say as a Dream Demon, he was not only a killer but alas, a prankster as well." Seeing our looks, she did a small gesture without removing her arms with her claw-like left-hand and stated with a deadpan look mixed with not telling anything at all in it as well to us, "Please don't ask, as it was embarrassing to do so at the time."

We merely nodded as eventually, we all told truthfully amongst each other within a few short hours, our true experiences with Lucy.

Seeing Lucy also reminding me of her…. Other-Self or more so dubbed, Lilith. _I don't know how someone as sweet like Lucy is, could have someone as such like her, as a part of her. Yet the way she looked reminded me of someone familiar we may have encountered back on Lost Avalon, though._ I thought to myself while also twirling my hair out of nervous habit I developed, with being in Human-Form for years now.

It was then the Blood Princess finally woke-up from her nap, Thal'ena I think her name was called, along with the two female dragon children; Alexstrasia's daughter, Keristrasza, and the unnamed or not known younger child I guessed, as they yawned. Although the newer child-dragon however, breathed a fog-like mist when she yawned as if her breath was to that in the winter time, when it was cold.

Though what surprised us, but mostly stunned Sindragosa was that the dragon child herself, sleepily went up to Sindragosa, and simply laid on her lap; as within the two hours, mostly everyone was currently sitting down now, and went back to sleep while gently clinging to her.

"It seems Sindragosa, that the dragon I healed by Lucy's request, sees you as a… mother figure, of sorts." Stated a secretly amused Jaina to her, as Nefertina merely seemed smug at the drake who gave all of us, but mostly giving to the two females, bewildered mixed with confused looks. But before she could state anything to decline that with ease, Thal'ena then stated randomly while also clapping, "I want to give a tour!"

We all looked to her with either raised eyebrows or confused looks as she then now looked sheepish, and then stated with her now rubbing her head; her fangs slightly showing as she laughed hesitantly, "I recalled Mr. King's words slightly about you guys staying within the Citadel. So I figured I do so when I wake-up." He stomach then rumbled as she then blushed a darker tint from her skin on her face; as she is only half of what she is mostly as a race, and then stated to make us now deadpanned to her now; with us also declaring another Lucy slightly within our minds briefly, "Sorry about that, it has been a while since I last ate."

Eventually everyone decided to take the offer, seeing we would possibly be staying for some time; but not knowing how long of a wait we will be doing so. But to my surprise inwardly, Sunset stated to confuse mostly the teen girls besides myself, and the elder females now by her choice of words. "You guys go-on ahead. I might go out later after I stay with Lucy and Adagio, for a while."

I did wonder what she wanted to say as I saw she had a lot of questions running through her eyes secretly to what I also saw within those beautiful orbs of hers- _No stop thinking as such, she wouldn't return those feelings anyways._ I sadly chastised to myself as I also realized I was in fact in love with her, but knew she hasn't yet realized it at all.

Once they were gone with April stating she might come back and check on us, with her pendent I called it briefly glowing while she left last, the door was then shut. It was currently me, Sunset, and a still passed-out Lucy with the room now.

Seeing that I understood why she might have stayed, she then sighed and looked to me half-firmly yet with understanding in her eyes now; with her sitting on the free bed next to Lucy as well as her motioning me to do the same. I gulped slightly and decided to just follow her wordless order and did so as I was on Sunset's left-side with each of us not looking at each other in mere awkward silence for a few moments.

I then decided to break the ice, so to speak, and asked her randomly to make Sunset look at me slightly weird with a raised eyebrow to it; as I also looked to her at the same time with a hesitant look on my own face back, "So things have been… Interesting to you, despite all of what earlier happened today, right?"

Sunset nodded to what I saw was minor confusion as she answered a hesitant yes to me, and it was silent a few moments afterwards. I froze as I saw tears now began to leak down her face, slowly, and I didn't know why, but I placed my right-arm around her shoulders to which I saw minor relieve in her posture, yet Sunset still gave me a thankful yet still regretful look afterwards from me to Lucy. It felt like I had to do so at the time.

What she stated next froze me for a few seconds yet I understood as Sunset's eyes mainly looked to where she scarred Lucy, on her left-side of the face near her left-eye, "Would she for-forgive me Adagio, in honesty that is from me to her?" I looked away from Sunset for a brief moment before returning to her gaze as I saw she was also heartbroken to what she did, and from what I guessed, still felt guilty despite we all also told her when Sunset asked this earlier, within that two-hour period, a different yet same question randomly to all of us.

Yet I decided to relieve her burden, somewhat, as I still had my arm around her frame with ease; despite myself trying to avoid her wings to which I knew might be sensitive slightly from what I recall flyers back at my old home, with a small half-smile on my face with also showing understanding in my eyes; despite also my heart thumping slightly at how close I am by sitting next to Sunset as well.

"I'm sure Lucy would be ok Sunset. Its Lucy we're talking about here, alright? We all know she may flinch for a while from what you did," I saw her give me a look at that to which I quickly replied to her hastily slightly at the same time, "Not that you weren't in-control of your own actions as such, Sunset. Lucy is a strong little girl; Despite her looking older due to that elixir of sorts, she is kind and never a grudge-wielding person. So yes she may have a fear of fire every once in a while, but she loves you as a mother… Like I love you slightly." I didn't realize I said that at the end, softly yet still, Sunset merely nodded her head away from me in minor thought but within moments, quickly froze as she then also quickly looked to me.

"You l-like me?" Sunset now stated to me in a curious tone yet had an utterly shocked look on her face as I did as well at letting that slip out of my mouth while talking to her with wide eyes now. I was going to deny it yet I froze briefly at seeing her eyes. Her eyes held many emotions, some of which was to my inner shock and my beast's secret approval without stating to me, hope mixed with regret and a few other emotions in her eyes all at once. I knew some of those are meant for Lucy, but… hope in those beautiful eyes of hers at me?

 _Why did I-_ I froze as she then kissed me firmly yet also softly on the lips rather suddenly. I then briefly saw with my eyes she now looked regretful as Sunset now took my not-kissing-back, after a minute, as a rejection of sorts and began to pull away until I surprised her by kissing back softly, as well.

After a few minutes, she I noticed had her arms on my own while she did so, and when she pulled away, Sunset laughed hesitantly and gave me a sheepish look to my now blushing face as she also sated randomly to me; making me still look at her with sudden warmth and to my surprise, my beast roaring inward to me to do that again, and with Sunset also brushing her hair away from her eyes as it got into the way while she kissed me first.

"I have a confession as well Adagio." Sunset stated to get my full attention, as we knew Lucy was in the room right now and yet from what is aw on her face, she had a minor tint to her face on her cheeks, still looking at me with warmth now in her eyes, "I-I secretly had a crush on you for some time." I was of course shocked on this, and looked to with a raised eyebrow and asked softly with a hint of wanting to know in my eyes at the same time, "When did you…" "I had it during Lucy's monthly recovery, Adagio. I just held it in as at the time m, you and your siblings seemed to be concerned about something… else, I had to guess to myself back then?" I heard Sunset stated a question to more herself being unsure at the end, yet I sighed inwardly knowing why.

My sisters and I loved Lucy dearly, but I felt we could still back then, before Aeroza told us firmly we couldn't do so even if we wanted to due to the powerful spell that sent us from our old home to here, to try and return back to Equestria.

Yet we did spend most of our free time despite this also, with the girls back on Lost Avalon, even ending up in weird situations with Sunset and myself at a few times in separation from the odd errands Aeroza sent us to, back then.

"It wasn't anything really concerning Sunset, but despite the kiss; Which was lovely I had to say as well as felt from you," I began as she seemed to be secretly pleased by that comment but then looked at me curiously now as I finished, as we both looked to Lucy and then back to each other, "We can start slow and maybe involve Lucy during that time as being her parents. But right now however, we need to keep our guard up, and protect what is ours."

It would seem she understood as she glanced briefly back to Lucy before a determined look crossed her face and she also stunned me as she stood up, making me sweat drop as Lucy probably had passed some of her habits to what I hope, my girlfriend the mortals called it, from her friendship with the other girls? "We will protect her if we have to, especially from that person earlier and Arthas himself!"

After a few moments as she now had a fist clenched in the air; with said fist was also briefly shaking, she looked to me. Then looked to be sheepish now while turning and also rubbing the back of her own head, like Lucy does, mixed with her own doing, "I stated that out loud like Lucy sometimes does, didn't I Ada?"

I was about to comment on that yet froze briefly, and then questioned her to which she seemed confused as such by it, "Ada?" Sunset then looked at me, not known to me it was mock sadness yet mixed with true as she was still worried over Lucy, despite our feelings for each other now known to us, "You don't like it? It's just when Lucy calls you that it was fine but…" "No. No, it's fine Sunset!" I then exclaimed with also motioning with both my arms and hands, not seeing a brief sly-like smirk on Sunset's face before returning to normal at me.

I then felt I needed to by sly slightly as Sunset then gapped at me yet I saw she liked the nickname I stated to her now, while also in a false-thinking pose on the bed still with my left-hand to my chin, and my first-finger gently tapping it while I gazed at her at the same time, "As long as I get to call you Blaze in return, Sunset~." I lightly sang her name at the end; not seeing I caused her to lightly shiver at briefly.

I now saw her debate slightly to herself for a few minutes and then smiled a true yet small, sad smile as she gazed at me since I knew most of her sadness was aimed at Lucy from her still looking at the scar she caused on my nieces, and her adopted child's face, "Deal."

We then both jumped as the door was lightly knocked yet it was loud enough to know someone was at the door, and we both stated at the same time to make ourselves lightly blush briefly for, "Come in!" It was April as she then gave us knowing looks, and within moments she made us both freeze in place and also at the same time, gave her surprised looks at with her beaming at us, "It's about time you guys finally realized your feelings to each-other."

When she closed the door, I then narrowed my eyes like Sunset was doing, yet I saw her look to me with approval of asking first for some reason, with myself also crossing both of my arms under my chest at the same time, with a pointed look, "How long did you know?"

Now it looked like April was sheepish as she then stated to freeze us in place, "For a while since Aria got me involved briefly at the temple the dragons had. But they not like me," she quickly made waving motions with her hands at our looks now to her to be slightly confused, yet I was then mad slightly like Sunset was, yet she also seemed amused at the same time by the reveal April then stated lastly, "Aria and the others however made a bet to see how long it would take you guys to notice one another."

"So they bet with whom though, April?" Sunset now asked after a few minutes of me and her thinking it over, with also knowing who it might have been to start this bet off with. She now gulped, and I then promised inwardly to myself to prank the two later-on once we officially return back to Lost Avalon… and maybe get Sunset in on this as well as she was involved. "Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie."

I sighed knowing right now, they are not where we all are at the moment, including my siblings to which I was now half-saddened to know they weren't with me right now…. as it felt like it was that back then.

Eventually April then asked Sunset, to which she briefly glanced to me and Lucy before sighing in agreement since from what I saw, Sunset seemed to be stressed secretly still. "Do you want to come with me right now and go on that tour the Blood Princess is doing? It has been amusing so far, as we accidently caused a scene." We then both gave her a look at that, and she shrugged while also at the same time deadpanning to plainly state with humored eyes also in her orbs, "You may want to hold-off on that for now though. Let's just say it was... Interesting and leave it at that."

I saw after a few minutes of not saying anything with Sunset also debating on leaving or not, I softly stated to make her look at me in surprise, "Go ahead. We can catch-up when you return as I'm going to stay and watch Lucy, for now." My new girlfriend seemed reluctant until I got up and then kissed her on the lips to stun her once again, yet she return it, with April secretly chanting a yes I win, as she secretly fibbed on her being part of the bet.

Once we pulled away, she gave me a wordless smile of acceptance as we knew we were officially started as of now, as a couple, and she gave me one last kiss, but this time on my cheek as she waved goodbye with the door then closing lastly by April, with an approved look to my confusion to her.

I then sighed after standing alone for the past few minutes, and saw it was starting to snow, and decided to make myself comfortable with myself also beginning to think what has transpired today up to now.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends)**

I sighed to myself now as I still gazed out the current location I knew must have been very high-up of sorts, yet I stated randomly while briefly glancing at Lucy to still see she was passed-out in a peaceful sleep this time, and looking right back out to the scenery, "I still hope Lucy gets better…" I then trailed off as I briefly brush my left-fingers from my left-hand to my lips; recalling the few kisses I had with Sunset.

I then tinted a little thinking of doing so once again as when we kissed the first time, in secret, it felt like I was complete as well as finally whole with her. I even ended up chatting with my beast while I thought at the same time with agreement. Yet I was confused as to why she stated Our One, instead of Sunset's full, first name.

"It would seem you have a knack of being in love like other mortals I knew, personally, Adagio Dazzle." Stated a familiar voice I froze in place at and then slowly looked to see it was him, the one that took the Sha of Fear's power I was told by the others. He was currently just standing perfectly still in the middle of the room.

I then quickly got-off the window's long-yet-settable edge, and quickly moved myself over to Lucy, and also firmly stated with a guarded tone showing on my face; not seeing him secretly pleased by my swift actions without deciding anything at all within his presence. He also wore that same cloak now on the same time of day we made the deal with each other for. "Why are you here, and what do you possibly want now?"

Diablos merely chuckled at my stated question to him as if it was slightly amusing, and titled his head as he then casually stated with ease; his eyes briefly glowing as a result, "Why can't I just check-up and to see how our long-time reunion held you as such, Contractor?"

I just glared at him still, and he chuckled as well as sighed at the same time, shrugging as he then stated to me to make me lessen my guard… but only slightly at the best, "So feisty Adagio over a simple question. I just came to do something kindly for the few times I would be doing so that is, until the time is up my dear~" he sang that last bit to me, to which also made me shiver.

Yet I paused in place as I then stated curiously, despite him being secretly pleased at this information he was about to now pass on as he sensed he was like her, being watched by that annoying vampire-like princess of sorts; in Diablos's mind that is, with her also telling and making them come to the room as fast as they can now, "And what that might be, demon?"

I froze as I glanced slightly to see that sigil lit-up rather suddenly as well as quickly on my left-wrist to that same hue color once again; with him chuckling at the same time.

I then felt fear once again by him as he easily came-up to me now and also leaned to my frozen form, with a hint of satisfaction mixed with amusement in his tone of voice, by his final words before teleporting by a dark-like smoke cloud of sorts afterwards. " _You will see later-on slightly, my poor, unfortunate soul. Just be thankful I was amused by your telling of our Deal to the others, and theses few secret gifts I then bestow upon you… Is a price for it; A good one I might add to further amuse me till you find me a more... worthier soul then your own. Yet you get to keep said gifts as such; Even if you do get-out of our Contract for my soon-to-be newer client._"

The door was now quickly opened, and I was in a daze since it was also Sunset who hugged me, as well as looking around with, strange as it sounds, slit-like eyes of a dragon. She then shook her head as her eyes then changed back from being dragon-like to normal, instantly.

April and Jaina then came into the room since the others went to protect the younger girls currently still out of the safety-zone of our chambers of this place. Though it would seem they were too-late yet the three then noticed my left-wrist was still lit-up before dimming back to what I knew if we returned, to be a tattoo of sorts.

"We just missed the demon?" Sunset was the first to question me firmly, to which I nodded without words, and she hugged me once again as Jaina began whispering some kind of spell I guess to herself; going around the room to see if he might of left any hidden surprises I imagine, behind. April however, was half-touched by Sunset and I also guessed at the mini-scene we are doing, but also aware of a faint, dark-like presence that was also hidden yet vanished to whom knows where.

After ten minutes, with them also double-checking as well as Lucy's area, it was deemed safe as I decided to let April remain behind; after she volunteered mysteriously that is to make myself suspicious slightly of her hidden motives, but now me, Sunset, and the mage, were now heading to the current location they last knew the others were at.

I also at the time from when we were moving, inwardly warm as well as slightly happy; despite the scare the demon caused recently once again to me, as Sunset Shimmer, AKA, my new girlfriend, kept holding my left-hand with her own right-hand, in turn.

We eventually came to a strange location to which when we saw, we had to hide our amusement as the girls were causing havoc somehow by tossing random bottles within a lab of sorts, everywhere that was thankfully, empty, off the edge of a platform. Nefertina merely chuckled at their antics as it was a game the Blood Princess sometimes plays, with permission of course by said Doctor himself, to do.

As it turns out, this area was Putricide's Laboratory within this citadel. I did wonder why… Shudder… that stitched corpses roamed that hallway we recently passed in guard-like poses. The doctor himself however, seemed to be working on something as near him was a huge table filled with beakers, test tubes, and bottles filed with curious to dangerous liquids.

He noticed us instantly as he greeted us in a cheery way, before returning to his work I assumed, "Welcome everyone! I decided to let the girls play around for a while." I gave the undead male a weird-out look to make Sunset chuckle with myself now also half-pouting at her, as Sunset even found this even more amusing. Yet I saw the doctor had an armored guard watching him while working in utter silence, yet he I think it was, eyed us with minor interest before mainly watching the doctor do his thing.

Nefertina then stated to get my attention, to which I also noticed the other two females: Jaina and Sunset seemed to already know about this guard; which made me unnerved by the stiff posture he was using to do his duties. "That guard is the so-called punishment to the doctor here Adagio, aunt to my mate. Well, one of few things that is." I was curious and before I could ask, the undead male groaned annoyed as the guard then took the finished vial and dropped it; not knowing it was an extra, "Why does the King punish me so, why, why, why!"

It was also amusing yet I was more entertained by the three girls currently tossing bottles in random locations near the edge they were at; not knowing it was one of two area's that housed Putricide's experimented colossal abominations.

Eventually we decided to go on with the tour with the doctor now complaining to a chuckling guard at him; for his orders, as we then left to the area Sindragosa now stated she used to claim as her own, since it was the last-part of the tour itself

We rode a strange-enchanted elevator they called a loft, down to her former area. It was spacious I can see that, as we were then swarmed by undead-humanoid-looking spiders and giant-like humanoids they called the Vrykul. However she was mostly surprised the most, other than us, as they still bowed to her; both male versions as well as females I guessed, alike.

"Why are you all still bowing to me? I am no longer ruler of this part of the Citadel anymore." Sindragosa stated to the inhabitants of this area I guessed, until one of which, a smaller-yet-still tall female who appeared to be around my age in human-wise, and Sunset's, now stepped forward with her quickly kneeling at the same time, "My Queen, despite our King's orders to not worship you at all, we feel… No need to do so; Despite soon this area will be remodeled for another ruler to take its place."

The teenaged Vrykul female was like I stated, easily around our current age, yet she had a mixed figure of being an Amazon with a small yet lithe figure, and a bigger chest to my envy then mine. She also wore leather or animal-based gear like the few other females in the room, yet hers was also mixed with dragon hide. Her skin was a lighter blue then the others females though with her eyes not like theirs, but inwardly surprising us, was more human than the Vrykul race; with them being violet-green mixed. She also had a strange-tribal tattoo I am guessing, on the left-cheek on her left-side of her own face that was neon-green in color. Though I thought I saw her blue-furred belt twitch slightly to my hidden interest.

Sindragosa sighing inwardly to herself I imagined, simply motioned to rise, in which everyone done so, and then looked mainly at the teenager with her being surprised by the look on her face by the question, "You, what is your name?" This caused the other female Vrykul and undead spider-people as I dubbed them, looking at the eventual scene curiously. She gulped before stating quickly her name, which was also understandable to us. "My name is Astrid Moutainrage; Daughter to Hermana Moutainrage and Sapheon from space, My Queen." She, Astrid, quickly bowed afterwards.

I was curious about her father as she mentioned not the last name, but from space. _Is she Half-Vrykul then?_ I briefly thought to myself.

The large group of followers I guessed, were surprised by their Queen's; Sindragosa's actions as she then kneeled and lifted the teen Vrykul, and then declared to freeze her in place with a gapping jaw; also seeing a nearby female who wore priestess robes gave her a look of a really mixed with disapproval as she also slightly resembles the teenager in looks, except her hair was like the other female Vrykul within this area, a light-blue. The teen's, Astrid's that is was a darker-blue with black highlights mixed in… sort of like the belt around her waist. "I declare you as of now, my right-hand:For being able to speak-up by the others as well as from what I can tell, useful as such. I also dub you Astrid," Sindragosa smiled slightly to herself at this as we were witnesses as such, along with mostly everyone in this large chamber-like room, "As my personal Second-In-Command, as soon as we are able," she now gestured to everyone to get their attention, also surprising them as a result by her next choice of words as well as us; making me secretly look to Sunset with her silently agreeing this might be either interesting or more problematic, "We will leave this world along with the Otherwolders, and live amongst them."

It was silence until eventually they all cheered at her for this, as well as the teen's own mother now joining her as she hugged the teen in congratulations at this unexpected outcome.

Jaina as well as the rest of us; besides the curious younger girls that is, gave Sindragosa looks as she shrugged and replied softly as they, her followers, were conversing loud-enough to not hear her at the moment. "I figured as I owe them like they owe me; A good exchange to live peacefully as such, right?"

I saw Jaina had an inner debate, but before she could state her opinion, Sunset stated it before she could with us all now looking to her; Nefertina keeping the younger girls occupied to know she is great with children. "Well, it is a great idea Sindragosa, but…" "But?" Sindragosa questioned curiously, with her posture also pointing it out as well to the hybrid teen I fell in love with. "It might be problematic slightly if they arrive at the world as they are."

Seeing she now understood as Sindragosa recalled the locals on Lost Avalon as such, she sighed as I then stated to make her look at me, then face-palm to herself to our amusement at the same time as she muttered something, "Why not when we get a chance, have Aeroza do something to aid us when that happens? I have a feeling we may be doing more than this group, for some reason." They all gave me curious looks, to which I shrugged and then stated unsure that is, "Just a feeling I suppose."

Like I stated to them, I felt as if we may be bringing more than this current group if the stated promise Sindragosa just made to her followers was anything to go by. Not known to me eventually I would be right on this, especially at which I felt this strange feeling would do so as such.

We then decided to hang out and then discuss on random topics; also slowly yet surely getting along with the other two races within her group. Even the two former blue drake-like undead dragons I found out she governed as well... well three, as the third was currently missing.

Afterwards we decided to stay as well as Sindragosa also fetching both April, Lucy, and the current belongings we had with us at the time from the chambers itself since we felt safer at the moment within Sindragosa's chambers here at the Icecrown Citadel. But we didn't realize we forgot her, my dau-my niece's backpack. Of course a few of her followers as well as Astrid, went with her as protection, to her hidden ire.

So all in all, right now it seems peaceful, and yet to what the demonic male stated to me earlier, as I glanced at my sigil on my wrist, somewhat feeling that something might occur tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; Aspect Temple:_**

Everyone after the absence of the girls as well as Lucy, were kept busy while they made plans to go eventually to storm into the Citadel itself, and retrieve not only them, but to end the Lich King's terror, once and for all.

Aeroza and the others eventually came to this world by Discord, with the help of not only the dragons, but by the fay-witch herself; sent him back to report what occurred.

So currently the turtles had to be enchanted to stay-warm on the cold climate, along with a few others as they were not slightly used to the cold; especially those of water-based elements.

Currently everyone was either training or joining in on learning a lot of other things about this particular world, since it peeked mostly everyone's interest as it did for him long ago. But the man himself, Aeroza, was currently alone with him being further outwards; at the outskirts of the temple grounds as he also meditated to conserve his worries as well as speak to his spirits; as well as his two Aeon-Cursed-Based Siblings, within his heart.

 _It would seem Lucille is going to have a hard-time from what I briefly felt on my face within a mere few seconds._ Aeroza began to think while meditating, since he kept on talking for the past few hours with his weapon's spirits as well as the other Aeons as well, as well as to who was mentioned. _But I foresee she would prevail over anything that comes her way…. Especially her other-part of herself that was formed by Venom back then… More-so, simply reawakened that spirit that aided her when younger as such, yet still fused with the spirit herself._

Aeroza then felt a presence behind him now as he then sighed, and with him not moving at all since the man was merely floating; stated firmly without either looking or also opening his eyes at this specific person; with him in a minor Indian pose for his meditation, "What are you here for Xemnas?" Xemnas with said item given to him by his so-calledMaster earlier, felt like he needed to deliver it in person, as well as speak to him about something… personal to which this immortally-cursed man can only tell the Nobody.

"A gift from my Master," Xemnas began to say, but yet spoke the word Master in minor disdain that caused Aeroza a small chuckle to escape from his lips at this, as the Former Leader of Organization 13 now continued; as he at the same time, moved slowly in front of the floating immortal, "To you. He merely wanted more room for other worlds we recently obtained by the Corruptions as such, Aeonmaster."

Aeroza merely nodded as he then floated up even higher, and quickly opened his eyes as well as positioning himself to stand. He then gently touched the rock he was on this entire time with ease; now stating rather easily with a minor glaze for a few moments within his orbs as he looked to Xemnas now. "Even as he is now, his original self still after all this time… Obtains a part to which he cared for our people, still."

This secretly peeked Xemnas's interest slightly as Aeroza now gave the man a brief look to, and then noticed the orb with sudden wide eyes to make that interest to switch to sudden half-confusion, as Aeroza then quickly plucked the orb from the Nobody's hands without a word.

"He had them this whole time?" Aeroza loudly asked himself as he ignored the Nobody for a few moments, before glancing at Xemnas who half-shrugged his shoulders to make Aeroza understood he didn't know who he meant. "Who you just held, Nobody-Based Child of both Xehanort and Terra, are the few children I have been seeking ever since the Dark Shift of my world. The last few children My Soulmate, Lucinda; To when she was whole and not cursed, took care-of kindly from the Orphanage we once had on my... Our world."

This made Xemnas's eyes widen briefly at this sudden news, yet thought grudgingly at his so-called master's stupidity at this as well, It _would seem as a specter… dissolved a few things to recall as such._ Xemnas then revealed the other two, to which he quickly took without words, and placed all three into his cloak to deal-with later on.

Yet now, Aeroza saw that the Nobody has something to say to him or maybe ask him, and he inwardly smirked as well as the others within his heart at this as he then asked with a tilt to the head, and also crossing his arms as well, "What is your hidden question then, Xemnas. I can somehow tell something bothers you personally?"

Xemnas felt unnerved slightly and yet also cursed inwardly at his heart making emotions he didn't want to show or use right now in front of this person. Yet he then stated to make Aeroza by his own response to this, merely raise an eyebrow at. "I need to know all about the Realm of Darkness, Aeonmaster, and how to easily leave and go into it." Aeroza then had an all-knowing look, as he then waited merely in silence with him at the same time, briefly looked away in minor thought, then glanced at him with his head tilted up slightly to when he now spoke; by his own tone it held a mixture of both curiosity, and intrigued, "Pray tell to me Xemnas, as to why you must know as such, hmm?"

Xemnas's face then narrowed slightly as he firmly stated to make Aeroza be slightly impressed as such as the Nobody in turn, also crossed his arms to prove a point slightly, but more to himself. "It isn't of any of your concern, Aeonmaster. I just need to know." Xemnas then looked to the immortal slightly in half-shock as Aeroza then stated with narrowed eyes now at him as well as looking at the Nobody, all knowing that is, by his words now. "This wouldn't of happen to do with both your Half-Somebody, and Aqua; the Keyblade Master's, within that domain now wouldn't it?"

Aeroza's suspicions were confirmed as Xemnas merely nodded only once in hesitant agreement.

Aeroza then sighed as he debated for a few moments, recalling to what the Nobody recently gave him three specific orbs of whole people or truly specific people from his past, long, long, ago. But he knew the Nobody has his reasons, or more like questions to the two Masters. _Why not get more out of this as I know this might out-trick Xemnas's current plan, I sense._ Aeroza then thought with a grin now, making the Nobody then looked slightly nervous as the look also made Aeroza, somewhat insane for a moment.

Aeroza then looked to the Ex-Leader, and stated normally to him with a minor half-grin now on his face, with his tone also stating he was grateful as well, "I do appreciate of you returning those three orbs to me, as a gift by… Him as such," but Aeroza's eyes now narrowed once again as he gave Xemnas a look, and then stating firmly yet kindly to the Nobody now with a sly grin also replacing after Aeroza then stated his own choice of words, to him. "I do not do deals as such half-fast, or partially. I do them fully, without any side-effects or as such, by the terms."

"I know this Aeonmaster, and I would agree to your own terms… As well as mine when added," Xemnas then told Aeroza firmly, to once again impress the cursed immortal; who startled the Nobody by laughing softly for a few moments and then began stating now with a wider yet heart-felt grin on his features with a minor flash in his eyes at the same time, "I have to say as to whom you are, Xemnas, you impressed me. But I do however have a few conditions as such for this… particular deal." Aeroza stated in a mixture of determination and firmness, to Xemnas now.

Before the Nobody could sate anything, Aeroza raised a hand to motion to be silent as he was still talking, and held up the first finger on his left-gloved hand as he began to state his terms. "First: I want you to retrieve a few things by a list I will give you while within the Dark Realm. Secondly," Aeroza then showed to be showing two fingers now, on said gloved hand, "You are to retrieve not only those two you want to ask, by temporary items I will give you to do so as you wanted in the first place, but a few others I think deserve.. A second chance as such, of life."

Xemnas could agree… slightly to this, yet froze as to what he then stated to make the Nobody now give him a really look, to which the grin stayed on Aeroza's face still. "Third and finally, I want two things from you: I want you when the time is right, to train my Granddaughter alongside someone... Particular; When she shows up that is, in some of your arts as well as bestow a gift of sorts upon her person, and the other is that I want you to do something…. humiliating as an apology to what you caused her as such, Xemnas. It will be five things of course, and she gets to choose when and where."

Xemnas now pondered the pro and cons of this particular deal to himself, with Aeroza merely waiting patiently for his answer. _I would get what I want, but the last part of the deal seems… not worth it yet at the same time, it is on what I would get out of this entirely._

After five minutes of Xemnas deciding, the Nobody now sighed in defeat to make Aeroza grin wider if possible, before it then changed to a smaller yet normal grin on his face now at Xemnas, as the Nobody now narrowed his eyes with hesitance, and then held-out the hand Aeroza would shake normally to make said deals, the right-hand, and stated neutrally to him as well, "You have your deal, Aeonmaster."

Aeroza with his glove now charged with the magic required to make sure that this is binding; which would be felt to whom he makes this kind of deal with as well, now shook with his secretly, skeletal hand within that glove. The magic then linked to them both for a few seconds before going away with ease.

"It a deal then. Now," Aeroza began as he conjured two objects to which he easily handed to the Nobody; who was curious as one was a orb that was about the size of a baseball, yet was like that to the communicator orbs his so-called master uses, and the other was a basic list of sorts with a lot of detailed items purposely listed as such on said paper.

"Now that orb is not just a Locater Orb (2), as not only it would easily lead you to whom our deal is based upon, but it would by my own power, allow them to head to my Created World as such, for a purpose only I all-know, as such. The list would also change once you obtain the specific times first that is to the very people, and the orb itself would lead you to them." Xemnas mutely nodded as he was then given one final item after he stored them away into his inventory that he has like a few others, a strange device that mostly resembled to that of a pager, "That would allow you to enter as such with ease, into the Dark Realm, Xemnas. But you may use this item," Aeroza then pointed as he got near the Nobody and pointed to said item to make the Nobody's eyes now narrow at the particular item as he finished, "To return with ease, and it would basically drop by slaying normal Neoshadows. To what I think, you may need at least seven of them or more."

Xemnas nodded as he moved away from Aeroza and opened a portal of darkness, and was about to go into it before he froze and glanced at the immortal as Aeroza now lastly stated in advice the Nobody thought briefly, before leaving fully into said vortex, "Just do everything the list states, and you would be all right and possibly regain the ability to enter that domain, once again, Xemnas, as I know you lost it once I can easily tell when you were brought back as a servant, to my former brother."

Once he left, Aeroza sighed and turned to briefly glance at a rock formation since his location was near a small mountain of sorts within the area itself, and then stated firmly with knowing in his tone, "Why don't you come-out Alexstrasia. I know you were merely waiting a chance to ask me something." It was indeed the Dragon Queen of the Aspects herself, alone as well in a concealed charm of sorts; which was placed upon her by Khadgar himself. "You were aware I was there the entire time, correct Aeroza?" He merely nodded and turned as he also motioned for her to continue, yet winced as she then firmly exclaimed a little loud yet not to loud for it to echo all over the land, "Then what were you thinking of making a deal with that mortal?!"

Aeroza sighed in exasperation as he then sat down on the same rock he meditated on, and gave her a look from his hands to which she saw him acting his true age slightly yet not, as he held wisdom in his orbs, mixed with looking overly stressed. "It needed to be done if he is to be redeemed later-on; When the chance is given, Alexstrasia. However," Aeroza then changed the topic back to her as he stated knowingly to make her look to him in shock now, "You wanted to ask if I can bring-back any of your elder children if possible, correct?"

She merely nodded slowly at him now as she then sat next to him without him asking at all, and he sighed as Aeroza then stated to shock her with a sad heart now, yet mixed with hope at the news; with the Dragon Queen also seeing his eyes were glazed as if he was seeing farther away than right now, before they returned to normal. "All but two of your children were spared, and yet they were taken off this world and sent to another in which, your two elder daughters will have to remain for now."

Alexstrasia was about to ask why, until he held-up a hand to stop her from even doing so with a sad yet understanding look on his face as he then also explained his reasons why, shocking her once again as the cursed immortal was known to do so most of the time to others unknowingly, "The very world would need of their skills and powers; Both current and new that was bestowed upon them, to not only save it, but to find their soulmates on said world. They would eventually be bringing them with the two, back here to meet you."

She sighed yet nodded to his words, and they then got up and he then teleported by his power, back to the temple to give him a sudden idea, and then make said plan as well as to tell the others as such. Though they wondered where did both Discord and Maleficent possibly go to, yet Aeroza already knew but decided to not say a word.

Not known to the two, they were being watched by a person concealed in the same way, but more developed charm of sorts to reveal a specific Orc who grinned at this, yet decided as he sensed the presence of a potential individual earlier, to train as such. He then left by a dark-green portal to his current-hidden base.

* * *

 ** _Location on Azeroth: Broken Isle; on Warden's Isle, Azsuna:_**

Within the continent of the Broken Isles on this world, on this very isle, specific group of Elves that were dubbed as Wardens, live and remain to watch-over the prisoners their own group collected, and also imprisoned within the Vault of Wardens.

The area itself also has the Burning Legion's forces also setting up camp not too far from the location, as said demons try to invade. Speaking as such, the location was fair in the ground mixed with partial plant-life also, with mostly rough terrain. There was also a cavern on the isle itself to which hosted a Nightfallen who hasn't bothered with the Wardens for the moment's time he arrived here.

But at this time, a lighter-yet dark vortex then opened up and two individuals now shown-up near the Vault's entrance; with the two female Warden guards aiming their spears at them. It was both Maleficent and Discord who had a small, white flag and was also waving it around, with a sheepish grin on his animal face.

"Halt! State your business!" Firmly stated one of the two female Warden guards, to both the strangers. As such being in the Wardens, only females or a few rare chanced males are accepted into their ranks as such.

Maleficent gave them both neutral looks, yet spoke kindly to them as at the same time, Discord dismissed that flag by his Chaos Magic, and she stated to make them less tense yet now suspicious of their actions on being here. "I am here to see if your vault has a few individuals that would be… Innocent of their crimes within." The two guards then began to speak in the Night Elf language to each other briefly, and then the left-one nodded and quickly went inside, and the remaining guard firmly motioned for them both to wait.

Discord then whispered to the fay-witch nervously now, making her only give a raised eyebrow in response back to him, " _Are you sure the not-mentioned-to me individuals are locked-up here, Fay-Drake_?" She merely stated plainly of course tone of voice back, yet also whispered back to him in response, " _Yes_ _I do think they are here. Especially to a few that were sent by Maiev herself, from what I recall of that Elf back then._ "

It was a long ten minute wait later-on that the same female guard came back with a more higher-up guard behind her.

The current Warden in charge by the absence of Maiev narrowed her own eyes at them both under the helm all Wardens wear, and firmly stated to them with a hint of curiosity, "Whom do you two seek within the Vault of Wardens?" In response to this, Maleficent then reached into her cloak, and pulled out a strange-looking stone to make their eyes widen slightly at what it was, yet understood as they are considered rare among their race. Especially since it was also made not only in Azeroth, but rumored by the goblins themselves, other worlds as well.

"So the stone you must have placed certain blood or other, is reacting within our Vault then?" The Head-Guard finally asked after a few minutes of silence. The fay-witch merely nodded as she gently tapped her staff to now start walking as it would seem they were given silent permission to enter and seek whom her stone was set to do so; especially with minor hope of finding a very specific someone as well.

Secretly to what she didn't tell the others, even Lucy as well, she did have a child with the Saiyan male or her mate in his race's terms. Her daughter though, was sent-away for her own safety at a young age; including to what she felt once she arrived on this world, felt her connection to her only child on this globe. But she wasn't the only one she would be seeking as well, as she knew the few others might have ended up as prisoners by the tales she obtained by her... spies of sorts on this globe as well.

After trekking within the walls, the two were stunned as to how their imprisonment works: they are incased either within enchantments of sorts, or jade-like gems fully. The two saw mostly those of their race strangely with a few others, and even demons or elementals within the prison, sealed away as such described.

It was when they now neared a strangely large yet enchanted door the stone glowed to make the Head-Guard secretly in a mixture of both alarmed and surprised. "Your Seeker Stone (3) is reacting to this specific door?" The female Guard after a few moments of hesitation, stated questionably to the fay-witch who merely raised an eyebrow at this to make the guard now tell them, also secretly freezing her in place while glancing at the door.

"This strange dark-skinned drake-hybrid of sorts, randomly showed-up injured and at the time we had no supplies to cure the female hybrid, of her ailment. So we decided to place an enchantment on her to freeze her in time. Of course we did cure her, but we kept her remained in place, in case she was hostel." While the guard spoke, not only was she unlocking the door as she was shown by Maiev; as she was the one who ordered curiously to do so to this female dragon, but Maleficent by the only one who saw, Discord that is, gripped her staff firmly yet quickly held it normally within moments.

The enchanted door, once it was opened that is with the runes also glowing; before going downwards and into the floor itself, as the small group then began entering the room, Maleficent then was angered as well as relieved at seeing who she has been searching for a long, long time for. Discord however was shocked slightly at seeing a hybrid dragon-human of sorts within an ice-like block of sorts.

The hybrid being mentioned was currently looking like she is twelve years of age but in reality, was only the same age as Lucy in development by the mixed races within her. She had black-ivory-colored skin that seemed to be a mixture of normal skin and scales; due to Maleficent's own Animagus form as a side effect to her child. But the child's hair was that of her fathers; a dark-brown with her eyes also shut as she was currently lying on an altar of sorts, in a sleep-state. She was also the basic height of a twelve year old as well, and her features and figure was sleek yet slightly curved, but with a defined tone of muscle also showing on her arms, legs, and upper and lower parts of her body to the point of having little to no fat at all on her lithe yet sleek-frame. The child also, as a part of being mixed as well as the potion itself, a dragon-like tail that matched her skin tone, on the side of said altar. The girl wore mostly dark-grey gear as well as clothing to which, was showing herself off slightly mixed with being decent-looking to the viewpoint of others. No gloves or feet as they were clawed hands and feet, and yet, she had two small-curved silver horns of sorts near the sides of her forehead that grew within her hairline.

The Head-Guard nearly jumped by the minor anger embedded into the tone of the fay-witch's voice with her glaring at her at the same time, "Open the enchanted prison as that is my daughter you have here, at this moment." Paling under her helm by the small amounts of power she felt by the fay-witch herself briefly, she quickly signaled to the guard that was secretly placed within to do so, with Discord dropping his jaw at this news from Maleficent, with her also giving him a look for later.

Within moments after the enchantment was gone, Maleficent then quickly yet with grace; as she knew she had to make an ever-lasting impression amongst the Wardens as such, to her daughter as well as started on checking her over. Discord came by once she was done with a relieved look on her face, and yet seemed impressed at the same time as she turned her gaze to the Head-Guard with her neutral yet kind statement now, "Your race has done a good job healing my child. But you should have kept her out of this enchantment in the first place as she is kind and gentle in nature, but like a dragon when truly angered on the happenings of her family or friends she would of made, injured or worst."

The Head-Guard seemed not only relieved yet inwardly groaned as she as well as the others suggested this a long time ago, as the child they now know, was in this state for nearly seventy-seven years in mortal years. But it was Maiev that gave the orders to keep the hybrid in the enchantment for some odd reason or other.

Maleficent then gave Discord a look as she conjured that vortex to the slight surprise of the Wardens, now in the room and he stated before she could say anything as he sensed it was Aeroza's world currently she made for a specific reason; also holding a clawed-hand up with a knowing grin on his features. "Say no more, I will make sure she is in good care until you and the others do come to his world when it is time. Although did you want me as a sitter or..." "Yes," Maleficent stated with a soft gaze mixed with her neutral look still as she began to tell Discord to keep an eye on her child, and he agreed quickly, knowing the pain he would be by said fay-witch if he didn't, and the two quickly left, with him easily carrying the child through the vortex, and it then vanished.

Within moments the fay-witch turned swiftly and began to leave the room now, and startled the gob smacked guards to quickly go with her, "Shall we proceed further still?"

After a while, since she also enchanted the stone itself to reveal familiars within the domain of this place for not only her child, but her goddaughter as such, sent at least seven of them away back to Aeroza's world the same way she done so, for her own child and Discord. She also sent away a few Demon Hunters that to the confession of the Wardens themselves, they gave-up without a fight to make it seem they were innocent under Illadan Stormrage's campaign on the Burning Temple (4), back then. Both male and female Night Elves and Blood Elves, that is.

She also liberated a few other races that were possibly kept as prisoners by accidental means or was mostly forced to do so as such, by their own groups back then; making the prison have the same amount it has before, but now from secretly from two-thousand prisoners, to at least one-thousand, seven-hundred, and fifty-two remaining.

Eventually she knew she couldn't free the so-called Betrayer himself as the enchantment on his own prison was casted by Current Leader to the Wardens; Maiev, herself, but came to a wall as strange as it sounds to cause the two to freeze slightly in place as the stone glowed and kept trying to leap out of her left-hand as in her right, was her staff. "Tell me In-Charge Warden, what is beyond this very wall here to make my enchanted stone to act-up as such?"

To what the Head-Guard of the place then stated, peeked Maleficent's interest slightly as when the currently in-charged Warden placed her gloved hand onto the wall, a strange yet familiar sigil appeared. "We have no clue as such, my lady, as this room has been here even before my time. It was mostly built within our foundation of the Vault, itself." When the guard spoke, the sigil lit up, and most of the wall began to sink into each other with the brick-work she noticed was different, began to move inwardly to show a opened doorway now, and as they walked into it, touches they must on enchanted began to lit-up one-by-one, near the ceiling to light-up the room itself. To what the fay-witch saw, truly astounded her.

The walls themselves had hieroglyphic writing mixed with an ancient yet familiar language Maleficent knew slightly, and it was all around the room itself. But in the middle to which she frozen over briefly before an all-knowing look was now on her face was a metallic, pitch-black pod of sorts that resembled to something Aeroza described to one of his half-siblings being sealed within (5).

As they now neared the pod, she questioned as well as now touching it at the same time gently, with a look to the two Warden guards, "How long do you estimate this… peculiar item has been within your domain, over?" The two merely shrugged in a unsure way, and the Head-Guard then stated honestly to make Maleficent now fully understand it might be one of Aeroza's siblings that he long lost as of now, "We think from what one of our best knowledge describers could tell us, around or at least close to a few millennia or more?"

"Then I will be taking this thing lastly as well, as I know whom this might belong to, truly." Maleficent then stated firmly yet kindly, to surprise the two guards as they gave each other a look, but sighed and nodded as a safety precaution to stun the two guards, she used her magic mixed with her summoning her vortex-portals as such, to make under the pod, and it slowly yet gently sunk into it and when it vanished, they were surprised that a orb was left behind.

The fay-witch then took it and placed it into her robes, and seeing that she was done, was about to leave with them when a strange horn that quickly alerted the two guards with her, made her now seemed surprised by the sudden distress mixed with authority in the Head-Guard's voice now, "We need you to seek safety my lady, as we are being attacked suddenly."

Maleficent seeing she couldn't say anything word-wise right now, sighed and let fate take their course with these guards, and left via a vortex one last time from this location. Not knowing when she left, a Balrog then came into the room by the outside of the wall itself, and roared at the two.

* * *

 ** _A few hours later; on a Legion Ship near the outer rim of the former World of the Dranai, Argus:_**

Above a world that was all but partially destroyed due to the power of a corrupt titan by the name of Sargeras, was the Legion Ship that was run by non-other then one of the two Betrayers of said world; who mainly gazed at most times at the world itself in half-regret and with none, at the same time.

This was non-other than Kil'jaeden (6), the now leader of the current deployment on his world of the Burning Legion, and Betrayer of the two of his own people. He currently was standing with his arms behind his back as the demonic-like wings of his currently red skin flexed slightly as he merely gazed at Argus.

He then scowled as he briefly looked behind him to see the supposed person now show-up as such to make his offer known. "You are late." The person was non-other than Xemnas as he as per orders of his master, was meeting with not only him, but one other as requested now. "My sincere apologies, Demon Lord," Xemnas did a brief bow of apology to the former Dranei-turned-demon, who grunted in compliance to this as acceptance, and rose as he finished his words to the demon, "I was holed-up on my other missions, and then decided to do my meetings, lastly."

Kil'jaeden merely grunted as he still gazed now to the world, which Xemnas now witnessed with intrigued, yet stated nothing as the Demon Lord now gazed sharply to the Nobody, who wasn't at all afraid by the burning glaze slightly in the fel-green eyes of his, the demon's arms now crossed in front of his chest, "So will you master accept my offer?" Xemnas nodded once to appease the Demon Lord by the look he had now on his face, as he also stated plainly to him with a hint of his own master's words by his orders to tell him as such, "Yes he has, and wants your forces to join his when the time is right. In doing so, you also gain us as an ally to aid on your… quest of sorts, to which he is curious about."

The Demon Lord grunted once again and casually stated with narrowed eyes firmly at the prone form of Xemnas, "It is none of your Master's business of what our quest is currently, but if you must know now, since we will be allies soon that is, it has to deal with Azeroth herself." Now instead of the world being intriguing, what the demon stated did more so as Xemnas curiously asked in a neutral look, moving as well to prove he was by looking at Kil'jaeden, "So your goal is to obtain Azeroth and maybe force the so-called lives to join your own Master's cause, I take it?"

Kil'jaeden said nothing, but only nodded a firm yes as he still gazed at Argus still. "Then of course you also wanted something else to be part of your forces as well… Mostly to deal with the ground-work of the so-called Champion's as per your wording on the deal; The deal you made with my master also?" Xemnas now asked the Demon Lord.

Once again the Demon Lord grunted in a yes to him, and Xemnas now produced a cube of sorts to peek the demon from looking at his world, to the item itself in sudden interest, as it was then placed into Kil'jaeden's large right-hand. "So this is the so-called essence you managed to gather as per agreement for us, the Burning Legion to us, as per deal?" Kil'jaeden then asked curiously while examining the metallic-like metal that felt odd, and Xemnas merely nodded as he then stated to make the Demon Lord to sharply yet quickly look to him for, "in that would be the essence of a dragon that was formerly dead inside, as well as a few other things. I do hope you will keep with your other bargain that we also agreed upon as well, Kil'jaeden?"

With a firm nod, Kil'jaeden then snapped his fingers as a fel-vortex then showed with a large fel-guard carrying with a grunt on each step, a coffin of sorts; an Egyptian-looking coffin that is with no face at all on top. The coffin itself was metallic slightly with it being a dull-silver color with warnings as well written in an ancient language on the sides.

The Fel-Guard then placed it carefully onto the ground near Xemnas as he examined the coffin itself with pure interest with his secret plans now into fruition, and looked to see Kil'jaeden was pleased as he plainly stated as if it was nothing hard to do, gesturing to the coffin as the same fel-guard returned via fel-vortex back to wherever he was, "It wasn't that hard to locate once we retrieved the information as such on a world nearby Argus, as strange as it sounds, Nobody, so as to that," he leaned slightly to be face-to-face with Xemnas now with a grin on his features, "What do you plan to do with this supposedly powerful artifact?"

Xemnas had neutral look still, but if you look closely you would defiantly see a gleam in his orange eyes now as he now also stated carefully, as to not give anything way to the Demon Lord, "Personal issues I'm afraid as such, but do not worry as it won't affect your plans, but my Master's slightly if whom is inside this coffin is to what I desire, then it would be worth the risk."

Kil'jaeden mutely nodded without words back to Xemnas in agreement as he then went and started to stare back at Argus, and then stated lastly as Xemnas was about to leave since this was also a slight dismissal as such, "Do come again as your company was slightly… interesting, at least."

Once Xemnas truly left by his portal-ways, Kil'jaeden now looked at the cube briefly before gazing once again at his home world, with a glazed-like look in his eyes as he also thought of a few things he regret doing since being a servant currently, by Sargeras.

The Demon Lord then lightly griped the cube before stating to himself now, his eyes still gazing at the world itself, "You are my slight minor-hope of sorts to bring her back to me, as well as other things." He then used his power over the ship to move it slightly, and at the location to which he then beamed to.

A small yet floating fel-fire-like flame with two neon-glowing orange eyes that also showed through said flame, looked at this with interest, as it was a manifestation of the Dark Titan himself.

Sargeras though despite him being corrupt, felt the connection with all his servants, and knew it would allow Kil'jaeden to do this, as it would be payment from him to the Betrayer to do so, as he felt his mate was with child before her demise; as said child now is seven or eight in both physical and spectral terms; with a perfect mix of both his own power from Kil'jaeden, and pure-light energy that he also felt on a certain construct at his so-called tomb. But alas as it was a construct, it wasn't what he truly wanted as it wasn't alive.

So for now, he would allow his servant, Kil'jaeden, go-on with his plans currently to have family once again, and decided to look into other things of sudden interest as to what the future-servant of his from another time, Gul'dan, stated.

* * *

 ** _Azeroth; Dragon Aspect Temple, within the planning chambers:_**

After the careful plans officially laid-out, a few hours later that is; by Aeroza's own suggestion that is, everyone began to do their own thing.

The Turtles as well as Splinter decided to still train as well as continue training the others currently, while the Skylanders and the Villains were doing the same; honing their skills even more-so in practice battles. Even the other mates for Lucy were doing their part; by either training, or aiding the current dragonkin as such by tasks or favors, to do.

The Dragon Aspects were also talking amongst themselves as well as preparing their flights to be involved, sensing that Arthas's forces may have increased with the Shadowed Ones as well as the Silver Ones from what Nozdormu felt, would be somehow involved.

However, both Aria and Sonata were currently at this time, with Aeroza, as well as a recently returned Maleficent, in a private area of the tower itself to discuss some things.

Maleficent just got finished explaining to Aeroza to her time on the Warden's Isle, with him merely not only nodding his head, but at the same listening as they each sat in comfy chairs.

Aria and Sonata however, had received their familiars as the stone it turned out, freed at least seventy or so of them within only a few jade-prisons the vault had. Aria was able to obtain a Silver Two-Tailed Siamese Cat that was innocent along with a Three-Tailed Turtle hybrid of sorts for Sonata. Said turtle though seemed to be a crossbreed between a tortoise and a snapping turtle, yet it only ate fruit of any kind.

But when Maleficent got to the end of her leaving after sending a strange yet familiar black-pod of sorts, he froze and quickly looked to her suddenly that he might have broken his neck if done so fast. But it didn't as he responded firmly yet aloud to make her look to him curiously as to why this was important, "Did this pod have a sigil on it with an orb underneath?"

Maleficent nodded as she used her magic to design a light-green neon-sigil within the air, and the sigil itself was a kanji to a name Aeroza hasn't seen for a long, long time with him now laughing to the point of being not only hysteric; which was making Sonata look scared as secretly, Aria as well, but Maleficent looked annoyed until the three froze as he then stated heartedly; with a mixture of being not only happy, but also surprised at the same time to them. "I can't believe she survived; One of my half-siblings after all this time thinking I discovered all of those alive, survived our world's slight doom. Well this is a surprise that my sister, Freda, somehow survived her supposed destruction of her personal ship. I also knew she had her adopted child with her at the time as well within the pod, a little girl near the same age-range as Lucy by the name of Orihimia, as such."

Maleficent now saw Aeroza was glad about this, yet saddened suddenly as he gazed at her now, looking remorse rather quickly with a mood change to the opinion of the three females, "Was there other pods, or just hers?" "Just that very pod, Aeonmaster." Maleficent honestly told him, seeing he understood the meaning and sighed.

Yet he decided to change the subject as he knew mostly everyone was personally sent to his world via Maleficent's vortex as such, and looked to Aria and Sonata now, with a firm look replacing the forlorn one. "I felt recently near the Citadel itself, a familiar presence I banished along with a few of my allies back then, twice, and was from your world Aria and Sonata; That you three Sirens were banished to. Diablos is his name and as such, he is a demon known for his gifts and tricks, as well as one of the Thirteen Old Demonic God's from my former world."

This made Aria merely raised an eyebrow to the man, but Sonata gulped as that name felt strangely familiar for some odd reason, but she couldn't quite place it as the idea of the name was on the tip of her tongue, so to speak, and yet decided to remain quiet for once. "So why is this person important to concern you Aeroza, like you said; You somehow sealed this guy away a long time ago, right?" Aria now asked him with Aeroza also looked to her now firmly with hesitation in his eyes.

What he stated next stunned the females quite easily, "We did of course, but he can be freed by shear-amounts of blood via a creature of mythic quality, to free from his void-like prison. I have a feeling if he is here, he must have been checking-up on one of his contracts as such. Because despite the way he is, he is quite powerful yet honest, like the Four other Demonic Gods, out of thirteen, that is."

Seeing their looks as well as them wanting to speak, he raised his hand as he wasn't done, and smiled sadly at them now, "I may be powerful, but old demons as such as him and the other twelve, would be slightly beyond my own power as like I stated, I only go full-out when angered truly or have little to no choice, as like I also told you three a lot of times, I fight honorably."

They then nodded to him as well as Maleficent at the same time, gripping her staff slightly at the next choice of words to know even he couldn't of done anything to the realization of the two current Sirens within the room now, about Lucy back then, "I couldn't even at the time; Even if I wanted to as well by my own hidden confession until now, couldn't retrieve my Granddaughter at all. Despite whom I am, he somehow placed Blood-Wards on said property to where she used to live-at, and they were powerful enough to block my own attempts to retrieve her every single time."

He as well as the other two saw Sonata had a question to this, and he motioned for her to speak then, with the younger Siren now titling her head to make her hair partially cover her left-eye right now when she asked, "What are Blood-Wards?"

"Blood-Wards, Sonata Dusk, are either legit or illegal to do so, as it is also considered slightly dark-magic by the use within the name, blood as such, to protect certain others or a specific someone or kin within the lines of the area it is warded upon. I somehow figured when I saw the warding that my daughter's blood was used, mixed with the old fools as during that time, he was considered Lucy's Magical Guardian with mostly all her chosen godmothers or fathers, away, as planned." The three females gave him a look, but Maleficent with understanding as she then stated by making them look to her now from her words, "I perhaps can guess to myself then, Aeroza, that the warding was from the time of Morgana Le Fay, or someone powerful enough that Dumbledore could of used as such, to even block you?"

Aeroza merely nodded a yes to surprise the Sirens, and he looked to the two now as well making them understand this also, "It also blocked from you two as well as Adagio, from what I saw. As I did check-upon her while on the world a few times, and lets say when Vernon's time comes," Aeroza now gripped his seat from his right-hand firmly with a dark-look to make the three shudder as they were glad his fury wasn't on them at the moment, "It will be truly **_personal_ ** to me as such."

Then after that they began to discuss some concerning topics that both Aria and Sonata then told them; nightmares of random events of their supposed death, including from not knowing, the original way they died.

Needless to say they were told it was alright and they were just that, mere nightmares of personal fears or something else they felt they would eventually feared as such, sooner or later via the encounters they must have done with Maleficent on her vortex-world hopping. But Aria was the most unconvinced one; even though she agreed to make the conversation change to random topics, she somehow knew her own dreams were merely that, more so then they appeared as they also felt too real to her.

Eventually Aeroza stated he had to go do something and eventually would return, and Maleficent decided to go out as well to obtain something, but the sudden suspicion of Aria, but Sonata was just clueless.

So at this current point, it was the two Sirens, and Sonata then asked randomly to make Aria even more irritated as she was; as part of it was for both Lucy and Adagio, as well as the others taken a while ago to said citadel this Lich King ruled over, now. "Do you think everyone would eat something like Tacos, if I made it Aria?" Sonata's question although was innocent and yet this also pissed Aria off, as she had enough from the current stress that was building up, and the sudden migraine of not having good-nights rest as in secret, she had the nightmares more so then Sonata, who recently began having them, for close to several weeks.

This froze her sibling as they were now standing and getting ready to leave by a statement so harsh from Aria, that Sonata's heart then broke in utter hurt by it now. Yet Aria was merely voicing her thoughts aloud and didn't realize it, until it was too late. "Will you shut-up about your stupid food cravings? Geez, sometimes I wished you were never born at all, so I wouldn't have to deal with your annoying ways all the time."

Aria froze within moments as they were in a hallway right now, and to her shock she saw Sonata had tears quickly running down her face; with a truly hurtful look to make Aria realize to what she just said; as her left-hand was to her forehead to relieve the headache she was having.

"Sonata-" Aria began to quickly apologize to her younger half-sister, but Sonata quickly took-off with tears falling down and hitting the floor, with Aria's right-hand reaching out while her left-hand still to her forehead. Suddenly the headache was gone, and she then leaned against the nearby wall in despair with her now also stating softly, "W-Why did I say that? I didn't mean to say what I was truly thinking, out loud…" she then trailed off as determination set-in, and Aria now began to go look for her sibling.

After nearly or close to an hour, Aria began to worry as she should have found Sonata easily by now. Especially since Aeroza took both of their familiars back to his home, on New Harmonis, for less distractions. She also still felt awful during her search, as with running and stuff, and even asking the guards if they saw her, her headache that went off and on was quickly forgotten by her true goal at this current point: simply locating her sibling to apologize.

* * *

 ** _Outside of the Dragon Aspect Tower; Sonata's POV:_**

I was currently still running as the entire time Aria stated those rude or hurtful comments, from all the years we been together that is, that last one finally broke me.

I can't help it sometimes as secretly, I didn't tell my siblings I went to go see a therapist to deal with what I truly learned I found out having, but I can't recall as part of me had a disorder as such. It would explain my randomness though… It was a mild cause of what was it? Autism mixed with another mild case of attention-something. Yet with them both, even though I was smart, it was hard for me to understand things; when I knew I can understand fully also at the same time. Yet I was also thankful I didn't have that kind of disorder as well.

I then realized now when I glanced around my current surroundings, which I was now utterly lost as well as cold now from realizing I was outside the tower the dragons lived-in.

Right now my current location was near to my horror, near the dragon bone-place I was told by certain dragons to not ever go to, as lately, certain entities took residence there to catch a lot of travelers or dragons also, unguarded.

But I also forgot to what they were captured for.

I then clasped my bare-arms as I forgot to grab my warmer clothing; with my teeth also chattering, and headed to the least wind-blowing part of this area, in front of a large bone-pile. "Why did my sister have to say that to me?" I stated to myself with tears going down my face once more, my heart filled with hurt. I then landed on my bum, and placed my knees to my chest, and I now began to cry to myself silently.

I don't know how long I was crying, but my body was stiff and entirely cold, and my breath from the long-time I was here, still puffed out a mist every time I breathed. But I then froze quickly as I then heard a tsk-like sound, and slowly turned to my right as I saw a black-cloaked figure who seemed… familiar for some reason yet I can't quite place it, looked at me now in pity. The person I noticed was a male also.

"Why would a teen female as such as you, be all alone now, hmm?" He questioned me in a deep-like voice now to me, and I sniffed and also rubbed my eyes from my left-arm as I also stated, thinking I can trust this stranger slightly on what was bothering me, like my therapist does. "My s-s-sister said something mean to me, and i-it hurt from the oth-other times she has done so, fro-from my years with her." My words were a mixture of both crying, and at how truly cold I was as my skin was paler then it was, in my normal skin color.

He still stood, but was nearby me as he just nodded his cloaked head, as I couldn't make-out who or what he looked like until I get a true glance, and stated with understanding, "I too have siblings, twelve of them to be exact. So I know how you truly feel…" He trailed off as I sniffed again, and I told him my name, "Sonata, Sonata Dusk." "A wonderful name for a teenager as such as yourself, to have... Sonata. Your name also means: Piece of Instrumental Music at Twilight, correct?" I nodded as that is what my name means in one of two ways. In Siren terms, it just means Musical Twilight.

"As I was saying, I know how you personally feel, as sometimes my own brethren would pick on me, even to the point I was in your situation right now." "Really?" I asked as my tears was still coming down, but slowly as talking to this person was helping me deal with the hurt Aria placed upon my heart, and he nodded without seeing a face still. "Yes, Sonata. Do you perhaps want to know what I did back to get even with them?" I shook my head no to this as I didn't really know about this stranger's past, and he stated slyly to me for a strange reason, making me suddenly feel something bad might happen soon and yet, I shoved that to the side by listening to him still, "I got even by pulling tricks on them, and even their own…Personal Hobbies as such." I softly began to chuckle, then sadly laughed as I was still hurt by Aria, but this stranger was easily lifting that, slowly.

"There, now despite it being a sad one, there is that laughter I was expecting." He then stated smugly to more himself and yet kindly to me, which he then helped me up. I was about to ask him his name until I froze at now seeing his eyes. Eyes that I suddenly felt dread inwardly as they were familiar, in my dreams or my starting nightmares.

"Is there something wrong, Sonata?" He then asked me in concern. I shook my head no and stated softly to him, allowing him to also place a warm-cloak around my frame, as I was grateful and yet wasn't weirded out at how easily he had one on his person; not even the small warning bells that has yet to go off into my head telling me to be wary, "Thank you."

"No problem at all, my dear, it's the least I can do for a sibling to My Contract." He then casually stated to me to make me freeze in place, I slowly began to walk away from him as it would seem he caught on as his eyes gleamed from under that hood; showing him being slightly amused now as I then also gulped, and asked warily to him; also realizing certain others by both Adagio and Aria's lessons back then to me, stated those certain words he let slip-out by accident to me, "Who-Who are you?"

He merely chuckled and I froze in minor fear that was slowly growing to true, by his name as he did a comical bow of sorts to me, and with his head still looking at me without removing his hood, "Why I thought Aeroza would of told you by now my dear, my name is Diablos: the Old Demon God of Gifts and Tricks, as well as Eternal Fear and Redemption." I was still frozen in place, and he merely chuckled, and yet sighed as he glanced out to the open-part of the rib-area on where the bone-pile was, and stated neutrally to me now, but it was more-so to him then to me, "It would seem I would have to hurry this along then."

Confused, I was about to say something until that cloak he placed onto me, quickly wrapped me up and covered my entire body except for my eyes, nose, and face; but it did over my mouth as I now looked to him on the ground with fear in my eyes. My form still as a stick or stone.

Diablos then quickly strides now to my position on the ground, and hoisted me up with ease with untold strength, and had me now dangling with my face up front and my legs at the back; with him carrying me like a rug on his left-shoulder. I muffled to him to put me down in fear, and he merely chuckled as he simply stated to me now with half-amusement mixed with annoyance now on his face, from the look it seemed he somehow sensed someone was coming, "Patients right now, Sonata. You are just merely a hostage... Until we make a deal of sorts."

I widened my eyes at this news from him as I began to struggle, knowing deals with demons were bad from both of my older siblings.

Although before he could take a step, I saw to my sudden relief, it was not only my sibling, Aria, but also Aeroza and both Yser-as or Ysera I think her name was called, and Alex-stry-xia or something like that? I wasn't sure since I decided to call her Alexis instead, within my mind. But I was also still hurt by recalling what my sister told me earlier as well.

"Put my sibling down now, Demon!" Aria shouted to him, making me widen my eyes at her, since I thought she didn't even care about me at all.

Diablos then scoffed and we all froze at this slip-of-the-tongue from him, and yet I thought it was on purpose as he adjusted me easily now on his carry-hold, "I think not Aria Blaze, Half-Sibling to Sonata Dusk and Adagio Dazzle… my current Contract Holder." I did gasp when he mentioned my older sister made a deal with him, and yet he continued still, "I have yet to do what I told her I would do: Bestow her a few gifts as such as I am known for, and why not bestow her a gift of telling her I made a deal with her younger half-sibling I have currently, on my person, as such? Possibly a few other things as well."

"You are horrible slightly still from what you are, Diablos." Aeroza stated to the demon that held me, who shrugged slightly from his free shoulder, and adjusted me again in his hold as he stated with a brief chuckle before, "Guilty as charge, Aeonmaster, especially since it was you and a few of your friends on Lost Avalon that sealed me to what I might add, wrongfully away~." It was weird as they gave him a look by singing those two words, to Aeroza.

"What are you going-on about Diablos? I know back then it was you who murdered that small village of adults and yet, left the children to live, back then?" Aeroza either questioned or demanded to him, in which he chuckled and froze in place as well as the two dragons as I think they had looks of shock as if, they may have encountered this person's name that came from Diablos's words now. "It wasn't I that done so, as you know I never tend to harm families as such as it goes against my own honor as a God-Based Demon. But it was the father to two certain demons you may have encountered as such, that did so. Especially the one by the name of Frandas. His name is known as… Galvaveen, the Chaos Demon."

I saw I wasn't the only confused one, as my elder sibling was also confused, but Aeroza understood as his eyes narrowed and yet stated to make Diablos annoyed again by him now by Aeroza's words, "Yet you still did things back then that wasn't harmful, yet almost to the point it was with your tricks."

Diablos then chuckled as well as stated to make me fearful now while holding me, a strange aura vegan forming around us by his power; making the current group tense now, "I am guilty of that as well… But for the point of old times sake….. YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH NOW!" I muffled-yelped suddenly within his hold as he tossed me into the air, and blasted them with an attack I muffled-scream at Aria for; her eyes widen in minor yet stunned shock at being blasted like they were, away from our area.

Diablos then quickly caught me with demonic speed I guess, and went quickly to my sibling and grabbed her by the collar of her clothing, and took off with us, and then I also heard that the other three were right behind us as well. He then kept tossing and catching us, almost made me want to barf wither I had the cloak around my mouth or not, from the two dragons and Aeroza blasting him with spells as he still ran away with us.

After he led them to an icy forest now, outside the dragon's land I guess, we were now coming to a ruins of sorts. Diablos then tossed us away from him as he began dodging not only more spells by the dragons, but Aeroza's weapon he summons most of the time; with Diablos grinning as he also dodged each attack or spell, with ease.

I was once again on the ground… which was annoying slightly since I felt my hair was messed-up, yet I had relieved eyes now as Aria slowly yet quietly moved to me as she tried to get the wrapped-up cloak off of my stilled body. I tried muffling a sorry to her, and she must have understood yet before she could get the entire thing off as she succeeded somehow on untying my mouth, I quickly widen my eyes in sudden fear as well as horror, with me shouting loudly to her, "Look out!"

But I was too late as to my dreadful horror by not only Aeroza, but the other two dragons, my sister was shoved away from me by accidental means of Diablos still trying to dodge their attacks, and she then got impaled by his power, through her lower-half, into some crystal-like rocks that looked sharp, nearby.

I saw Aria was stunned as she then glanced downwards in slow-growing horror to see her own blood was coming-out; slowly yet quickly, and realizing that if she was removed… Especially as she touched the bloody parts of the now red-gleaming shards showing through her lower half to where her stomach was... "Aria!" I shouted to her in a mixture of despair and horror from where I laid.

I yelped now as I was then lifted once again by Diablos with him glancing at my sister, and stated to more himself then to us, with a look to her; with him making me face him while placing me at stand-up point on a large enough rock to fit my frame, as if he didn't expect that to also happen as well, "Well, that was not how I planned it, but now I can make this work."

Diablos then placed a dark-red barrier or sorts around us; to my other growing horror as I still was looking at my elder sibling, who saw what was happening, yet even though she was yelling, I couldn't hear her as the barrier was soundproof; but only on the inside to where I was forced to listen to Diablos, and not the others.

"Now," he began to state to me firmly yet in a way I could understand with me now looking directly into his eyes as he spoke, "You have two choices right now, Sonata Dusk: You can either make a deal with me; Which would be slightly different then your sisters… Or within three minutes, you can watch as your current sibling out of the two you know ever since you were little, die before your very eyes as you could have done something to prevent this."

I didn't know what to do at this point, but when I saw my sister scream as they tried to get her out of that object, Aria knew she would most likely… die from, I knew I might regret this eventually, but I now looked determined mixed with slight hesitation; not seeing the horror on my sibling's face now as she saw what I was about to do and also not heard from me, shouted 'No, don't do it'. "Fine… I will make the deal, but to save my sister's life."

I then saw to my horror his eyes glowed slightly as well as him revealing his face, which was just like a teenaged boy I once knew back then a long, long time ago... until he sacrificed himself for me, "I figured you would say that, Sonata," he began to state with sharp-silver-like teeth in a grin at me, and he then stated to what the quick-terms of this deal he said was different then my siblings, was to me now.

"My deal is that not only I will allow your sibling to live, but you will gain… certain abilities that would either aid you well, or corrupt you at the same time; w the point on a specific night of a new-moon, on the first night that is, your body will act-out all on its own; with you fully aware as to what is happening… Future Hybrid." I looked at him in horror to what he just stated at the end, He _is going to change me into something I'm not!?_ I thought inwardly in panic, yet he still continued his terms, "You can fully control this urge after the first time however. But know this: You will no longer be just a Pure-Siren, but something else entirely and also, you Beast will no-longer be part of you anymore; W you both will be fused to still be you, but she will be… something more useful to not only you, but to me when I call upon you when the time is right, as this deal is not a Soul-Deal. I will also as part of who I am, like I do to your sibling, bestow certain… gifts while I am at it, as well as unlock that block for your soulmate, which I have to say would be interesting for your siblings to see."

I saw my sister also when he was talking, look weaker by the second as she was nearing her death, and he saw this as he then stated to me quickly; knowing my current mental state right now, "Do we have a deal?" Despite seeing Aria looking at me still while yelling no; but weakly I saw from her lips, I sighed to him and softly stated, yet it was loud enough for him to hear, "Deal."

I had sudden wide-eyes as he then kissed me on the lips fully, also feeling some type of charge-like energy going from him into me, to make me scream within the forced kiss. I then felt strange energy going into my entire body as I heard my beast-half of me then scream and went purely silent. I was then removed from his lips as he unwrapped my cloak he bestowed upon me as my body felt truly hot, like I was completely on fire.

I was lying still on the ground as he quickly dropped the barrier, and grinned wickedly at me while purposely also stating aloud to make me weakly look to him now, "This isn't just the end of things to come, Contractor, but just the very beginning of your new life." I yelped in sudden pain as my body was still feeling like it was on fire, not truly seeing my Siren wings come-out and then changed into something else; as well as gaining a strange tail that then formed on where my supposed human-based tail-bone is located; ripping my jeans I was wearing slightly, in the process.

Diablos quickly vanished before Aeroza could slash him as he still had his blade out, and then looked to me since Aria was able to be removed now with the severe wound she gained, quickly healing over without a scar or her feeling any effects at all of extreme blood loss. She then looked to me in horrified concern on her features, with her now running to my left-side.

I couldn't see well, but hear instead as she exclaimed to Aeroza; as I felt the dragons also approach me to their surprise I felt I was sucking their energy into me as well as his, "Can you do something Aeroza!" I heard her then state without seeing it, he sadly done so I might add, "No, I cannot do anything at all. Diablos is a crafty god like a few of his kin, and yet to what he has done is unforgivable as this is permanent to your younger sibling. From what I can tell by scanning her right now, she is still Siren, but more-so now by the effects of that kind-of deal, he rarely makes."

I didn't hear the rest as I weakly said to catch my sibling's attention, with also feeling slightly her right-hand into my own as I reached out blindly for her, "Aria?" Before she could say anything, she grew worried I felt as I then passed-out.

When I came-to, I realized I was in a healing chamber… well one of them I recall by the tour I was given earlier yesterday. Yet I was surprised I saw Aria sleeping near me, with her left-hand now into my own weak one, since I felt truly weak for some reason. I also felt heaviness all around my body; more-so on my chest.

I decided to wordlessly grip my siblings hand a few times, as weak I was right now, I didn't think I could talk but a mere few sentences.

It would seem my tactic worked slightly as she began to wake-up, slowly that is, and when she saw me she was instantly awake and began to look me over with concern, to confuse me. Despite all of her worries over me, I still remembered to what she stated to cause all of this, and looked away, and I heard her sigh at me now. It was a sad one I heard.

"Sonata…" she trailed off on purpose to get me to look briefly at her with hurt still in my eyes she must of saw, and stated in a few range of emotions I never saw her do as I was surprise now with me seeing quite clearly, tear-streaks as well as Aria's eyes being slightly puffy, on her face. "I-I'm Sorry!" Aria stated to me aloud as I was also then hugged, awkwardly by her as I was shocked as to what she said. _She never apologizes to me at all; Even when she usually blows me off as I was the one who mostly does that._ I thought to myself briefly as she held me in that awkward position for a few minutes, before sitting back down and resumed holding my hand.

I decided to speak, and I flinched as it was mumbled slightly yet could be understood by her with understanding also in her eyes; as she mostly looked at my face, "Aria, whys I feel we'k? Eve' my bo'y feels he'vy?" I was unsure so that was why I asked her that.

Aria then began to explain to my sudden horror as to what happened as I have been trapped on this bed in this room, for at least a full day's worth of being knocked-out. I; like Lucy slightly, don't like being stuck in bed if I was sick or worse, for longer periods of time, especially a day in a hospital or something else like right now.

* * *

 ** _Aria's POV; after Sonata passed out:_**

Seeing my sister weakly talking to me worried me, and also wondered as to what deal she was forced to make to… save my life.

I then held my now passed-out sister in fear and worry, seeing her changed wings and a tail that seemed familiar to my mind, but at the moment my main concern was with my younger sibling right now, thinking to myself in both regret mixed with fear for her, as well as horror from what I done. _Why, why did I do what I did earlier to her? I never go that far when we argue at times, and yet I did it on this day to her to lead up to right now… Why?_

Aeroza then moved me slightly as he scanned her once again with now furrowed eyebrows, and looked to her tail in understanding clearly on his face as the dragons.

Her tail was just like her skin color, but a slightly darker-blue with a spade-like tip at the end, and the tail was thick yet flexible as a child's arm; to that of a four or five year old.

"It would seem Diablos changed her more ways than I thought, especially the soulmate block I felt that was placed upon her a long, long time ago when she defended a boy she sort-of liked back then; On Lost Avalon, was placed, is now broken." Aeroza stated in a small explanation to all of us, making my eyes widen as I recalled that event nearly thirty or so years ago.

"But that would not explain the current changes she is going through right now, Aeonmaster?" Alexstrasia firmly questioned to the male, with her briefly looking away as to what she knew might be happening to my younger half-sibling as her body also twitched slightly; especially this entire time her body temperature was hot, like her entire body had a fever.

"It will be explained once she transitions to what she is becoming eventually," he now stated without telling us anything to my sudden glare aimed right at him, which wasn't effective to talk anymore as he now carried my sibling, and we began our way quickly back to the tower; seeing the others shocked as to what was happening and before they could come near us, he stated firmly to make then hesitantly resume... well those that got to know us slightly better that is on our time here. "You all will know when she is awake. Until then, resume to what you were doing as eventually, we will attack within the middle of the night, tomorrow, as I will heal her to the best of my abilities."

They reluctantly did so, knowing fully well we would go and find the others, as well as defeat the Lich King, to the time he stated as we are going through his plan of attack for it.

That Green Dragonflight female, Ysera I think her name was called, took my sibling from him and within a few minutes of non-stop running as we finally came to a healing chamber from the tour; More like a hospice room for this current age on this world, and Sonata was then placed onto the plain bed with white bedsheets and blankets. It was a good thing too, as a dark-blue mixed with purple aura-like mist quickly formed now around my sibling; to worry me even more, as I didn't know what Diablos has done to Sonata, but the three; Aeroza, Ysera, and Alexstrasia, began to chant in healing I guess, to my sister.

I saw eventually, after merely staying silent as well as sitting in a comfy chair Aeroza created for me; to my displeasure of knowing I couldn't help at all at the moment, saw changes began to show while they healed my sibling.

Firstly, I saw her eyes quickly opened as they were pure-white and she grew slightly, height-wise to what I think was six-feet evenly. Then her chest itself rumbled as with her quick breaths while unconscious grew with each pant. her body also began to match slightly to whatever the hell is going on with my little sister, as her muscles she didn't have much to show-of before, expanded slightly all around her body to make her a body-builder for a brief moment; making me blush as she was half-nude before said muscles began dulling backwards; to make her frame sleek yet fit, with no fat anymore I guess, on her frame.

Yet there was still some muscles showing she might be stronger now than she was before.

Her hair remained the same, but she gained strange rune-like markings on her left-arm, all the way to her left-hand; which glowed while they still healed my sister. They quickly dimmed as they became tattoos on her skin, as a while back she did want one but we refused; knowing how sensitive she was to pain slightly. That tail then tried to smack them away while letting out… white stuff as well as her chest to make me blush in understanding, but fully not comprehending it as the aura was slowly going away, and also weirdly that is, adjusting her outfit as well while repairing the damage to her own clothing.

Sonata's eyes then returned to normal as they quickly closed, with her chest now stopping to make them to my jealousy, as well as her body to my ire, more attractive then she once was; fully knowing now I as well as Adagio once she sees her, to keep either gender away. Her tail remained, but her wings went away like before, and after a while... or more so to ten or so minute's by the three, Sonata was now peacefully yet unconsciously sleeping.

Aeroza then wiped the sweat he built-up slightly on his forehead as well as the two female dragon leaders now panting, yet were slowly regaining their powers quickly, as it took at least half of their own powers to keep Sonata alive in secret; not known to me at the time that is, as this transformation was meant to kill her unknowingly. "Well, she with our help, transitioned to what she now is sadly." Aeroza stated to all of us, with a look to make me nervous as he motioned outside, but before he did so, he told the two drakes to keep an eye on Sonata.

Once we were in the hallway with the door firmly shut tight, he quickly looked to me and stated one word, "Explain." I did so, and yet he understood as Aeroza was a witness sometimes of both her and I fighting randomly, but this one fight we briefly had was too far worse than ever before to my sibling, and it also hurt me inwardly to know I was the cause of all this.

When I was done, as he had a thinking look right now, he glanced at me and stated to make me wonder why this was important, "You said the entire time you had headaches; especially since you confessed of having nightmares longer then Sonata, correct." I nodded a slow yes to him. Aeroza then sighed as to what he stated, stun me slightly as I knew it was possible, but for someone to do this to me on purpose, "I believe that from now on, you may need to check both of your drinks or food from now on, and use your Siren-Based Senses (7) to check to see if it was laced. From what you were describing Aria, is that you were influenced to say those things most of the time, or possibly to start arguments with her, Sonata that is."

I gulped and wondered to him now, getting a knowing look back as if, he might have already known who has done so to me, "Do you think it might be someone who has a grudge against us?" I gave him a look now as he merely shrugged, yet stated to freeze me over as I recalled someone at the high school during the month of Lucy's recovery, she wanted revenge against me over something I done to her by accident. "Possibly, Aria; Maybe it might be that very female student, who vowed to truly get revenge done so unto you. But if this is the outcome for revenge, then I may have to do… A particular payback against her as well."

I nodded without words as this was too far, and thankfully he decided to use a purging spell, to which I quickly afterwards, threw-up dark-blue slime out of my mouth as when it landed to my disgust to see it was a potion or elixir of sorts, I felt ten-times better and no-more headaches at all. From what he then told me, my body was trying to fight it, yet not at the same time as I was half-immune to my own surprise by his choice of words, was developing immunity to it.

He then glanced at the door my sibling was in, and then looked to me to see I was truly worried about her, and his eyes softened as without words, made me understand as he went in first, and the three then came back out with giving me sad-looks on their faces as they then left to further the plan on the Assault of Icecrown Citadel.

I quickly went into the room now and sighed, as Sonata was still knocked-out, but I understood and yet not, since he didn't yet tell me to my sudden realization, as to what she became.

I decided to rest as I was tired from the current stress as well as worrying over my younger half-sister, and I moved the comfy chair next to the left-side of her bed, and instantly passed out with myself also holding her left-clawed hand slightly that retracted once held, to being normal.

* * *

 ** _Sonata's POV; Current Time:_**

I was stunned yet I was still hurt by my sibling, but only slightly as I recalled yesterday she apologized to me.

Yet I still felt heavy as if, my body was drugged or something and I mentioned this to my sibling, and she sadly laughed and then also told me, while also explain at the same time, "Aeroza recently came by before you woke up and stated you would be up soon, as your body was healing faster than he thought it would from what… that demon did to you."

I was about to ask her what she meant until I froze as I saw a strange-looking spade-like tail that somewhat matched my skin color, but a little darker then it was. She saw this and sighed, I gave a surprised yelp as she began to try and lift me up; easily removing my body from being covered-up, "W-What are you doing?" I asked her in minor panic mixed with confusion. Aria then rolled her eyes at me I saw, and she also stated while grunting; my body trying to move yet not at the same time as it made it hard for her to do so, as I saw we were heading to a bathroom of sorts this world has within this room, "Letting you get a good look at yourself sis. If you now just noticed, your slightly taller and that is only the tip of the iceberg, slightly."

Confused, we then headed into the bathroom as there was a long-ways mirror of sorts on the wall, and the room itself to my surprise, seemed to be a mixture of being back at home with medieval times. I didn't see my form yet but when Aria motioned with a free hand as she let me lean on her now-not-equaled height as she was right, I was stunned. "Is that… Me?" I now asked dumbly.

I still looked like me on both my own hair, skin color, and face, but that was all that hasn't changed. I was taller to the point I guessed, six feet tall? I wasn't sure. But my body… was the most that changed.

I had a really attractive figure then both of my siblings now, I also saw, and I was also decently muscled mixed with good curves, especially I noticed to my worry how big my chest was, yet I still didn't see minor jealously mixed with a brief blush on my sister's face as I touched them, with both of my hands. Speaking as such, I realized my fingernails were now claws to my minor fear, yet they seemed to be easily retractable since I saw my one hand, went back to holding into my sister's once more.

I now noticed, after checking slightly, that my bra was gone; yet my entire clothing fit me easily as if, by either my own magic or something else. Although I was getting annoyed when that tail I thought was not real, was, whacked me on my right-side gently before waving back and forth like Lucy's does at most times.

I just gazed at what I knew was me and yet wasn't, as I knew what I truly looked like, and after nearly a thousand or so years alive, I knew then on whatever that demon done to me on the deal I was forced to make with him, changed me a lot.

I even pinched myself with also not seeing minor worry appear on Aria's face when I did this, and inwardly sighed to myself.

 _I guess I have to get used to it from what he stated within that red-shield-thingy, yesterday…_ I trailed in my thoughts, and then widened my eyes at something he mentioned on the first new-moon, and I mentioned this to my sibling to see her pale at this, to my confusion. "We need to let you go see Aeroza right now sis. He may know what you mean more-so then I do," Aria finally admitted to me after I explained the deal I made with Diablos slightly to her, but before we did she blushed again, and I then asked what was wrong, she merely pointed to my chest to my confusion, and I then blushed as I saw two dark spots on my chest.

After we settled my current leaking problem I now had, which isn't going away to my own ire and awkwardness as we as sisters, never had to deal with this at all during our time on Lost Avalon… or what world they said it was as I can barely remember it sometimes. Especially since Aria had to use some of the pillows; after finding out they were absorbent slightly by the accidental spill on my glass of water, was absorbent enough to handle the two leaks from the stuffing they had, into my shirt. We left with my older sibling still carrying myself slightly, mixed with myself now moving, but slowly that is to wherever he may be.

We eventually found him with the two dragon females, and the other two teenagers: Karai and Kristina, going over the final plans for tonight. Though I was uncomfortable on the way from this entire location by the stares at my new figure, I was slightly surprised by the brief blushes they had on their faces.

Especially Karai's as in secret… I was now starting after all this time, thinking I was straight but I did without my siblings own notice at most times, checked the same gender out as well. I eventually told my therapist as this was one of many topics I asked of her at most times, and she stated I might be attracted to both genders.

I did find her frame attractive as well as her personality she has, including the minor time I got to know the teen girl herself while here at the tower also.

"It would seem Miss Dusk is finally awake," Aeroza warmly stated to everyone, but gazed at me knowingly with a blush, as even though I am… was a Full-Blooded Siren, I didn't like the attention now, since knowing how my body looks by the still minor-like shocked gazes from the others or random guards we passed to get here (I mentioned this didn't I?).

I merely nodded nervously, feeling awkward also as my new sized chest moved to make Karai blush even more with Kristina also giving her a half-knowing look. "Yes, and we need to speak to you in case something… he did, has side effects." I then saw Aeroza looked kind still, but serious now to what Aria told him aloud near the dragons and teen girls.

He then gave the four females a look, and decided it would be ok I guess, on his face, as I didn't have problems of them learning the deal itself; strangely more-so to Karai though.

After we explained the deal once again within five minutes to them, Aeroza looked thoughtful, and asked me now to make sure if what he heard was right, "He said something would occur to you on the first night of the New-Moon, correct Sonata?" I just nodded to him once, a yes that is without words, and he sighed while looking away from the others before returning to me, and I thought as well as they did… also wondering how Ysera can see without fully seeing anything at all, at us in both regret and sudden realization at me now.

"I fear it has to do with the mixture of both your original race, and the new type mixture as such, as we clearly heard him call you a hybrid; In terms of that, it is a minor insult yet not at the same time, as those that are as such, find it offensive." Aeroza then saw my expectant face as I then froze along with my sister, who then looked at me now with realization and the other two dragons as well; but the other teen girls were confused as I was to what I am now.

"You are no-longer a pure and yet are still, Siren, like I recently mentioned; But your more-so now as you saw your tail, and eventually when given a chance, your newer type of wings. Sadly Sonata, you are a rare version of a hybrid of not only your original race, but to that of a rare version of Succubae as of now: An Astral Dragonix (8)." Seeing that we were all confused except for the two dragon ladies, he sighed and gave me a pointed look while also stating calmly yet in a gentle-based toned voice now as well, "I cannot reveal all there is to that type of half-like demon race, but they are quite different than the original as such, but more prone to the aspects of both light and dark-based spells. So with us knowing what you are slightly," he then stated in a thoughtful tone with furrowed eyebrows as he was then unsure at the end when he finished, "Diablos wouldn't of changed you like this if it was without good reasons; For him to gain something in return."

I gulped at that as I rather not or want to be used by anyone as such, as a slave.

Aria then grabbed my hand as even though I was still being aided by her since I was still weak, she comforted me like I knew Aria would sometimes do. Without words though as she has pride in herself slightly from how long I knew her as a sister; a tough-like act she has made for herself seven-hundred and thirty-three years ago without me and Adagio knowing why she rarely smiles anymore.

My sister and I eventually, after I sat down to my relieve on my wobbly legs, began to listen to the upcoming battle and seeing as to how I was right now, some of them to my sudden guilt now, would have to be left behind to watch-over me.

I was confused when Karai quickly volunteered for this, and Ysera did so as well with reasons of her not being able to commune with the dream if she wasn't at all near the tower; since the Citadel itself blocks it for an odd reason for the last few years of knowing its existence.

After that, they wrapped it up and to confuse me even more, Karai was then escorted by force by my elder sibling; with narrowed eyes at her, leaving only my nieces mate, Kristina, and I alone. The two dragon ladies also left to check on their kin as well as prepare for tonight, and Aeroza stated he too had something he needed to check-out at this moment by a portal no-less, and left quickly.

"Do you perhaps know why your sister took-off with my friend?" Kristina now asked me within moments after they left us alone, and I merely shrugged while still being confused and replied getting a really look mixed with hidden curiosity, not known to me in those eyes of hers, "Dunno, but she has her reasons I guess?"

We then began talking to one another as I wanted to know my niece's mate slightly, as I figured from what I secretly knew, might be with us for a long time.

It turns out we have some of the same hobbies as she likes Mexican food like I do to my hidden joy, and she was kind to animals like I was; being partially raised from a small group of smart-like dolphins back at my sisters and I's old home, well… you tend to pick up a few things or two on caring for other races then your own.

Eventually after she brought cards out and began to teach me a strange game of sorts I barely recall, the two; my older sister and Karai then came back. We then left the room with Karai strangely being the one to carry me now, to confuse me once again, as I thought it would be Aria doing so.

Besides having a strange yet warm feeling in my heart at Karai doing this, I now had thoughts once again on my other sibling, Adagio; besides I half-forgiven Aria for her hurtful words yesterday, I felt something bad was going to not only happen to her, but mostly from what I knew were somewhat-strange feelings that were not to be ignored, Lucy by the end of the night.

While we were going, I didn't see a pair of hidden, red-glowing eyes looking at us in interest before teleporting somewhere as such of its job.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; Top of the Lick King's throne, Icecrown Citadel:_**

We now take our current gaze at the very, very top of an open-area based location of the Citadel of the land; Icecrown that is, to see on an ice-made staircase with a metallic-throne of sorts, was a certain ruler of the dead known as the Scourge, now sitting in contemplation.

Arthas, AKA, The Lich King, now sighed yet was still thinking on the reactions of the famed blade, Frostmorne, when it was mostly aimed at that child, Lucy, he now recalled her name being stated as such and then glanced once again at the cursed blade itself. _I truly have no reason as to why this blade has sudden interest at all with the child, and yet, I also find keen interest as such._ Arthas then thought while still glancing at the blade still.

After a few minutes of thinking about the current battles he has done in the past, as well a mixture of that and the child herself, he now scowled as he sensed one of the Professor's creations made by the corpse infusion of a former succubae with a human female, now appeared with her kneeling with ease on the bottom of the steps.

She in appearance-wise, looked to be about fourteen-sixteen years old as a human, but remained as such like this for some time due to her actually being in her late twenties in true age. She was also dressed in Death Knight Armor made for her own gender, but custom-made to reveal her more-then-average chest or cleavage slightly, and her legs, abdomen, and arms with ease on her slender frame. Her wings were a dark-blue due to her skin color as well, which also matched as she had snow-white hair as well. She also had tiger-like markings that were neon-green on her sides, and on her neck as well, and her eyes could change to three specific colors depending on what power she switched to: red for her demon-side, green for her human-based power, and icy-blue for her being resurrected after nearly dying on the operating table.

This was his one of few trusted allies, secretly that is, he has gained ever since becoming to whom he was named now for, Davina. She from being reborn had slight amnesia as per being resurrected like most of the Lich Kings… willing participants as such, but knew she didn't come from this world by free will, yet seemed to be able to understand two certain languages with ease: Japanese, and current English. So in secret as well, he has been treating her as a secret sibling more so as in the past for his own little sister, but at the moment he was annoyed by her sudden presence.

Even Frostmorne doesn't mind her presence as well... Despite her acting her original age or current form's age at most times combined.

"Why have you returned early, Davina?" Arthas now questioned with a small amount of kindness if closely listened, but in real terms, firmly with a hint of annoyance.

Davina merely grinned slightly as she now used her wings to easily fly and go to him, as well as fake-pouting at the Lich King who gave her a hidden really look under his helm; in which she was able to somehow easily know what he was doing under it. "I can't visit my Onee-San while giving him interesting news?" Davina now asked coyly while making a pose also at the same time; this made her also giggle briefly, and Arthas to facepalm at her antics.

Yet he paused as to what Davina stated, and looked to her with sudden interest now, mostly looking right at her when he spoke, "News, Davina?" She merely nodded as he saw she used her demon-side, and showed an orb that recorded as to what she witnessed secretly within the shadows, and after nearly thirty or so minutes of watching, he was intrigued at seeing a demon-god altering one of the Siren siblings from a deal of sorts, to save one of them.

"Very interesting news indeed, Davina," Arthas stated to her in being truly impressed, and she beamed at him as he also stiffened from her sudden hug. Within moments, she then let go after seeing he didn't hug her back like always, yet knew she secretly was a sister to his eyes and showed his affection… in other ways of love by hidden words within his words to her, or with her few gifts, to feel what he secretly feels to her, personally.

"Thanks Onee-San!" Davina still beamed at him, and he grunted in reply to make her beam even more. Arthas also wondered as to why she was mostly happy all the time in his presence, but placed that to the side as she quickly hid behind his throne to confuse him slightly, but understood as a dark vortex showed on the floor in the center of the area now.

Xemnas then showed himself to then freeze the two as he then muttered with hidden wide eyes at the sleeping figure in his arms right now, "It cannot be true, as you have kept your word, Nobody?" Arthas stated in both confusion and being shocked, and this confused Davina as well for when she glanced secretly behind the throne, she then felt a sister-like pull to the smaller girl in the Nobody's arms, as he then gently placed her down on the ground.

"Indeed I have Arthas, as traversing to where she was placed by that demon you slew back then, was easy to get by a… Benefactor as such." Xemnas stated with ease to the Lich King, who calmly yet with authority in his movements, walked down with Frostmorne also pulsing slightly in hidden excitement, to the man's confusion briefly.

The child in question was a little light-blonde as well as red-highlighted haired girl around the age of either eight or nine years old, and mostly wore a white flower dress with wool-short socks and sandals on her feet, and she also had an animal-stitched bag of sorts that was enchanted to hold anything of hers within, and finally a golden-bronze bracelet that was also etched in ancient runes of sorts on her right-wrist. She resembled mostly to Arthas's own mother before she died giving birth; within a half-hour of birthing her, his secret sibling from the kingdom back then, Regina Iris Menethil.

Besides she was the youngest of both him and his other sister-sibling, Calia Menethil, who vanished during his… siege to the now former home-turned city of the dead, by unknown means.

Regina was also a product of rape from his mother back then as well, but it was from someone who wasn't at all human from what he recalled now looking at his sibling; her triangle-like ears on the sides of her head briefly showing through her long, shoulder-length hair. She also had small fangs that showed from her upper-lip that in truth also, she had silver-like teeth with them sharp in front and normal human teeth in the back, giving her a total of twice the amount of teeth that is average for humans, or any human-like race on Azeroth, as far as he knew.

Arthas then placed Frostmorne within the scabbard on his side; to its pulsing dismay to declare it wasn't at all happy yet understood, and he gently picked his half-sibling up while secretly giving the Nobody a look at, but merely grunted with Xemnas understanding, that was as close to thanks he was going to get out of the Lich King.

"Now," Xemnas neutrally began to state to Arthas; making said Lich King now look to him as he still held a peacefully sleeping Regina, with apt attention right now to the Nobody, "Will you keep your end of the bargain as such?" Xemnas crossed his arms when he spoke while glancing on where Davina was, to make her hide once again.

He nodded as the deal was kept full, and with the helmet, channeled an order to the secret project that was provided by the Professor himself, and the center got Xemnas's attention as within moments, inwardly impressed at seeing a Heartless now show itself.

It unlike any Heartless the Nobody knew, as it had icy-blue eyes unlike the red or amber ones most Heartless had been known to have, and it was at least or close to his height with as strange as it sounds, a female structure in dark or pitch-black armor from its light-grey coloring tone of so-called skin. Her face was hidden like some-parts of the female Heartless's body, by the exception of the legs and arms, had the glowing eyes that were also currently trained on the child in the Lich King's arms, but then mostly now looked at Xemnas. The Heartless also had ghostly-like wings of sorts that flapped every once awhile with a smoky effect when it does so.

"Behold one of the seven created hybrids from your… donations as such of captured Solaris Hearts… To what you dubbed them as, as this one is what you would have, but I tend to have it be a…Guardian to the child here." This made Xemnas sharply turn to him in hidden anger yet instantly calmed, as he was still being given six more of these… interesting looking Heartless to use as he pleased. "I have called them Twilight Angels. Since these hybrids are still alive, but given the abilities of what your race has dubbed, Corruptions correct?"

Xemnas now nodded as Arthas finished with hidden pride while also still holding his half-sibling, "They're infusions of deceased Val'kyr; Whom were slain by the so-called Champions of this world, mixed with the donated hearts from you, Xemnas, to redeem the soul slightly, and both one Heartless, and if she turns around," The hybrid did so without words to show the Nobody symbol on the back near the wings, "A Nobody that slightly matches with perfect ease, to said Heartless."

Xemnas now circled the entity-like female, as she from her own position currently, didn't look nervous yet inwardly was. Secretly she was brought back, unknowingly to Arthas, in secret as well; by the Titans own will in this form. Especially it was her own entire self from that one, very specific heart that was used to also turn her into this, as she is none-other than Former Queen Lianne Menethil. Especially if she also removed the helmet, it would be her own looks and face, but with the skin-color matching her current form.

After a once, full circled lap while examining the hybrid, he firmly nodded with hidden approval, and with this in que, the rest were then summoned as the first Xemnas saw, now stood beside Arthas, while she once again was looking at the little girl in the Lick King's arms. "They will serve the purpose I have in mind eventually later-on, Lich King," Xemnas now after a few moments of secret admiring the other six, summoned his vortex as without words, they went into it.

Xemnas now looked to them one final time before leaving with a farewell-formal bow of sorts, and the vortex itself was now gone.

Arthas now inwardly sighed as at the moment, from what Davina told him earlier, would face a more-then-average challenge very soon by a lot of otherworlders and Azeroth's Champions themselves by nightfall. "Take my sibling, Hybrid, and also Davina, to the secret chambers I specifically built and guard them entirely to those that seem a threat until anything… happens to me specifically." The Lich King thought he saw wide eyes at this from the orbs the Hybrid shown at him, but reluctantly nodded as the female took Regina, and left through the teleportation rune with Davina giving him a look, yet followed right after them.

Within moments, tons of armored Heartless now shown as per agreement by Xemnas for him to use; all types and kinds that is, as well as armored Nobody's also shown.

This now made the Lich King laugh to himself wickedly as the fight will soon be upon this world to either him ruling it, or his own demise.

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV:_**

I began to move slightly from this comfy… bed I guess I was on? I wasn't entirely sure, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was once again in a hospital-like bed of sorts, but within that Citadel still.

I then saw we were in a different room of sorts as well, and saw both my Aunt Adagio, Mommy, and Aunty Sky, and they were also quietly talking about something without even noticing I was awake yet. Mommy though was gently holding my hand on my right-side of the bed.

I moved slightly and that got their attention quick as they now all had relieved eyes at me as I was then hugged by my Mommy with her also gently stating while also rubbing my head, eyes filled with relieved warmth, "I thought you never wake-up after what happened a day ago, Lucy."

I was surprised I was out for an entire day slightly, like some other times I felt I over used my powers. Though I jumped when I heard a somewhat similar voice that sounds like an older version of me now speaking into my head, from my Inner Heart I felt, as strange as it sounds. " ** _Nice to see you awake as well, Sparky._** " I also felt that in that place, my original mom and the others were talking to themselves quietly while letting this stranger now speak to me.

"I was o-out for a day?" I then asked with not only my aunts and Mommy nodding a yes to me with still relieved looks on their faces, but I felt the new female person also do so as well inside my Inner Heart. "Yes Little Star, you were out for that long," Aunty Sky now told me in both minor amusement and sadness mixed, by my look to her. I then flinched, recalling the scar Mommy gave me when she wasn't… herself. I then saw her look briefly sad as I slowly touched my face since it was still normal, but I knew I had a scar somewhere, somehow, on my left-side of my face; around my eye.

"You in pain right now Lucy?" My Mommy asked, instead of something she truly wanted to say I also strangely felt from her voice, and I shook my head no as I laid my hand from my face back on the bed, and let them sit me up so I can at least be in bed while sitting to properly see them well.

I felt both alright and yet, also weak at the same time; fully knowing I may have overdone it once again on my powers, and possibly my magic.

I then looked past them and froze to make them confused until they looked to where I was gazing and they froze also; both Aunty Sky and Aunt Adagio looking at the now cloaked male in front of my current bed in slight anger. But I saw to my confusion that Mo-Aunt Adagio's face was also mixed with hesitant fear in her eyes at him.

He also seemed familiar for a strange reason, but I couldn't recall at all.

"So that child is finally awake within the given timeframe?" He asked us, making me confused and slightly fearful mixed with a hint of worry, as my hand was gently gripped by Mommy's hand, and Aunt Adagio narrowed her eyes as she then firmly stated with utter hate to my surprise at him, "What do you want, Diablos?"

Diablos merely chuckled with a hands-up way to prove he might be here peacefully… but from the tense vibe I felt within the room, it wasn't likely. "I merely came to give you a message that of a minor occurrence I was given a chance to do," he stated with those strange eyes of his gleaming under that hood of his, but they looked mostly at my Mom-Aunt Adagio when he spoke.

She briefly stiffened yet kept her glare on her face, but lessened as if sudden realization might occur, as if she knew this man somewhat, and hesitantly asked with a gulp before doing so; making him under the hood to grin at this, "W-What did you do recently to do so?"

"Glad you can ask of me, Contractor," I was confused at the title Diablos bestowed on my M-Aunt Adagio; who briefly glanced at me with worry and back to his form the entire time while he also continued to speak, with also being smug-like mixed with hidden amusement in his tone as at the same time, crossed his arms, "I decided as one of your… gifts as part of making that deal with me a long, long time ago my dear, is that I should let you know you are not the only one now."

He chuckled at her confused look, as well as most of ours as I didn't recall ever seeing this person, and yet have. He backed-up a few feet from the bed to make him now state to shock not only me with a mixture of even more confusion, but shock and mixed anger with dread on my M-Aunt Adagio's face, and wide eyes from both Aunty Sky and Mommy at his words. "I recently made a deal with a girl whose name means Musical Twilight; In your tongue, my dear, sweet and unfortunate souled Contractor."

It was within moments my M-Aunt Adagio with sudden fury, got-up and tried to hit him, but he easily dodged her sudden or so-called assault against him, and laughed coldly as he merely swatted her back without any problems, and she landed to my sudden dismayed cry onto the steel-like cold floor this citadel was made out of.

"Leave." Aunty Sky loudly stated with a growl also in her tone to the man, Diablos, who merely grinned at her as well as to what he just done, as if he didn't care at all if he hurt my M-Aunt Adagio, and stated while to our surprise, was sinking into the ground in a dark-like puddle of sorts under his feet that quickly appeared within moments, "I merely just dropped by to simply tell her that and also," once his head was mostly showing now with his final, parting words loudly to us, but mostly to my stunned M-Aunt Adagio's form as she then weakly let-herself up with the firm look she gave to Diablos at the same time, "That there are more gifts to be bestowed upon you eventually my poor, unfortunate soul."

He was then gone as the puddle also misted away, once he was fully inside of it.

I jumped once again at the sudden yet light metallic pounding as Aunty Sky came over and began to calm my M-Aunt Adagio with soothing words and I then looked to Mommy and asked her innocently, making them tense by my innocent question… Well one of many I had going through my mind right now that is, with them also gazing to me now, "Who did that man meant?"

It was tense silence to still get me confused, but only slightly, for a few moments right now. But eventually my M-Aunt Adagio then sighed sadly while giving me also a look as such at the same time, with her not sitting on my current bed to make me freeze in place at to what she honestly told me. I as well as she didn't see the shocked looks on both my Mommy's face as well as Aunty Sky's, when she told me honestly as to whom he was as well as something else.

"Lucy," Aunt M-Adagio began to state to me gently in a way I could understand as she saw my utter confusion as to what is going on, "That man is a Demon I made… A deal with a long time ago for my own reasons. If he made a deal with someone by that term he used for their name, it would have to be Sonata." I was stunned at this yet confused now when I saw her having a purple-like tattoo on her left-wrist that looked strange, and I pointed to it with my right-hand, and she blushed as the other two; despite it not being the best time for it, laughed at the awkwardness of my innocence slightly, "When did you get a t-tattoo Momm-Aunt Ada?"

I didn't see her looked inwardly surprised by her own eyes as well as the others at what I almost called her; without me knowing I did so, yet she decided to keep that to herself as she answered in now a regretful tone, also touching it with her other hand in sadness, "It is his mark from our personal deal he made with me long ago, now returning."

I then felt something off yet decided to wait later-on as if she was still hiding some things from me right now, like strangely my Aunty Sky and Mommy. Yet I decided to change the subject as I saw instant relief filled my M-Aunt Adagio's eyes at my next question, with a tilt to my head, "Are we still at the castle?"

Before Aunt Adagio could answer to that, Aunty Sky did so in a solemn-based tone with a hint of not only happiness still to see me awake I can tell, but bitterness as secretly, she had a fist hidden from our view to know how frustrated she was. "Yes, and at my former part of the citadel itself, the Frost Wing. At this moment, since I recently as well as the others found out, they are only loyal to me still; Even as I am no-longer able to be a… dragon in form, anymore."

I understood as being able to change into a dragon to what I slightly understood, must of felt great to her and having that man to make me inwardly shiver at, Xemnas, to take it away from her, would be torture itself to no-longer be able to do so.

"Can we go see your wing then, Aunty Sky?" I then asked to make her be surprised about my new question to her, and she looked relieved as if, I was going to ask her something else then that, and softly nodded as she went with a look of a wordless question to my Mommy and M-Aunt Adagio, and with a gentle yes-based nod, I was easily lifted out of the bed, and was now leaning-in on her body to support myself as my legs were wobbly right now.

They then followed us as we then also left this small room, and I saw to make me freeze in place that is, when we left that room, to see a huge area filled with Vikings and… Spider-People? Aunty Sky saw my confusion as they quickly all bowed to her briefly before resuming their tasks that were given to them, and stated quite easily to me as well, "This is my loyal followers my goddaughter; Lucy, and they may indeed follow us back to your grandpa's world, if he allows them to live in peace, eventually."

I wordlessly nodded as I saw both male and female, Vikings that is, duel each other with axes, swords or a mixture of both. I also saw when I gazed upwards those spider-people were either climbing or going down on the walls or webbing that they produced from their rear ends, to the floor. I almost also cooed at seeing mini, baby-like skele-drakes as I quickly dubbed them into my mind, being escorted by a larger yet armored-paled male Viking to a certain location perhaps?

We then headed onto a balcony-like area she still owns at this point, to my confusion and half-awe; despite the barrier I somehow saw to not also see Aunty Sky's hidden surprise at this from not letting the harsh cold-like temperatures enter this area, I didn't know why we were here in the first place. But I then find out to my brief wide eyes and my two family member's astonished looks, as the others were currently either training by themselves, or learning from the followers of my Aunty Sky's group.

"Lucy," Aunty Sky now began to gently state as I was able to walk on my own now; after testing to see if I can stand that is without support, since I did so within five or so minutes, "I decided to teach you something I figured you can handle without overexerting your powers, right now."

From what both M-Aunt Adagio and Mommy now saw on my face, and to what I then felt; despite Aunty Sky being right, I was excited I finally get to learn about something.

"Are you sure to what you're going to be teaching Lucy, wouldn't harm her right now as weak as she currently is right now, Sindragosa?" Aunt Adagio hesitantly asked with hidden amusement in her orbs like Mommy's was, as I was currently still standing in place, but my tail was waving frantically back in forth in excitement. Aunty Sky merely nodded a firm yes with a soft look on her features at her, before looking back to me with her arms now crossed with a grin on her features now, "You think you can handle it Little Star?"

I nodded slowly yet also normally, as I felt my powers were slowly yet at the same time, quickly returning to me with ease, as I then stated in excitement to amuse them even more; as I didn't realize my tail now whacked me few times on the head before returning to the same state it was in, "Yes! Please teach me something, Aunty Sky!" I also had my hands clasped together when I stated this.

She chuckled lightly to herself before leading me a further in the center of the strange balcony area, and began to explain to me in a way I would understand as to what she would be teaching me right now, "What I am going to be teaching your firstly for now, is to draw-out your magical-part of your power, and eventually the rest as time goes, Lucy."

Aunty Sky then looked at me in half-pride mixed with concern to my confusion slightly yet I also understood now to what she stated next, as grandpa also stated I did need to be trained slightly as well. "From what I heard from your kin, Lucy, is that you have been mostly lucky while fighting; Knowing you had secret training, but not full as such by your grandfather and a few others you may have encountered during a certain month, am I correct?" She questioned to me at the end.

I now gapped at her and then stated softly, making her understood as I then looked away; not seeing my two mom- I mean both my aunt and Mommy, looking at me in slight concern at my mood to my godmother, "How did you-" "Know Lucy? I figured it out after recalling the events of your fights based on pure-luck, from what I heard from the others." Aunty Sky interrupted me with a knowing look now, and I looked to her with also sighing, yet my look changed to determination with her looking at me with brief approval at this. I then also stated in small declaration to her as well, "What do I have to do?"

I didn't understand as she then positioned my body while also copying her as she sat down on the cold metal ground, and began to gently state to me with ease; Aunty Sky's arms resting gently on her legs now while she did this, with her eyes mostly at my entire form, "First thing you need to do to call the magical-part of you into your palm as I will show you soon, is by relaxing your body into a peaceful state-like mind of sorts, or to be easily stated, to your happy place."

I was confused and she also must have saw it as she then stated to me with a brief light chuckle firstly, "I was confused when I began to train as such when I was a little Dragonling at your age or perhaps, younger then you were, as I was also advanced in magic alike some of the few rare other Blue Drakes, back then." I then nodded as she then told as well as shown me, on how to do it.

I had to simply relax my body from what she told me, and look deep into myself. She also stated it would be easy to identify out of the others, as it would be my favorite single-based color as such as like all people who undergone this part.

I then began to do as she stated by taking small yet gentle-deep breaths to keep me relaxed while I did this.

After to me, feeling it was at least three hours but in reality due to what I was doing, meditation that is I would find out I was a master at, for in reality, only a few minutes or so to their shock, I began to do like my godmother stated to me.

* * *

I then eventually saw I was within the Inner Heart place once again, but all alone. But I did see to my surprise, eight orb-like energies I saw merely floating within the center, lazily I might add, in a small on-going circle of sorts.

The first orb was a glowing-neon green, the second a dark-red, the third was pure-silver-like mist of sorts that too glowed, the fourth I saw was my favorite color: blue, the fifth orb was dark-jade green mixed with navy-blue and light yellow swirls; like one of those tie-dye t-shirts I helped make with Rarity that one time, the sixth orb felt a mixture of evil and good for some reason; as the orb itself had half-white and half-black in colors as it swirled from left-to-right while moving, the seventh orb truly felt like Arisa slightly but more powerful, and the final one though, seemed to be like a mixture of me and grandpa.

I moved only a mere step, and the orbs stopped in place, and then maneuvered quickly to my surprise to me as they then slowly yet surely began to do the same things they were originally doing, but also at the same time I was forced to be at the center of the platform.

I then touched the regular, glowing blue orb, and was stunned as the rest easily went into the platform itself as to my surprise, the orb began to speak in a female tone of voice that felt familiar to me slightly and yet, can't quite place it as well. " _So you wish to control the power of your own magic firstly then, Lucille Potter?_ " I merely nodded as it was what Aunty Sky suggested I do firstly, to which the orb lightly chuckled at me and then stated kindly to me as well, "Then _so be it as I will now reveal myself to you… My Reincarnation_ " She the voice had a mature-sounding accent like I still have, but it was also filled with kindness as well as also being friendly towards me.

I widen my eyes as the orb flew gently a few feet away from me, and recalled to what she told me in minor shock as the orb was suddenly to bright for me to look, so I had no choice but to block my eyes, and when it died down I was stunned to see a twenty-something year old female in its place, but with a blue-like aura all around her frame and yet able to see her entire form not covered in it at the same time.

She had my hair-color, but peach-toned skin, her eyes were also to what I used to have; my original eyes before my eyes gained the eye-based bloodline, as well as my face but older-looking. But she was not only at least 5'9 in height, but she also wore strange looking robes of sorts that went well to display her curves in the right places, and yet to not attract any unwanted attention to her form, and had a metallic-wooden-infused looking staff of sorts in her left-hand. All-in-all, she looked to be the perfect model of sorts, if she would do so in real life.

She merely now gave me a gentle smile on her features, the blue-aura moving in a light-mist slightly when she did move as she then told me who she was, " _My name was once known as Sorceress Fiona_ _Emerys_ _Blackwood; Magical Demigod Daughter to the Greek Goddess Hecate, and also the Daughter to both in secret, Merlin and Morgana Le Fay, as their eldest secret child._ " I now gapped at her as from what Grandpa told me, they were truly famous; Merlin and Morgana, as well as the Goddess of the Greeks of Magic herself back then. If she is who she was, and I was one of the so-called reincarnations of her…

"How did you exist back then Miss Fiona?" I asked her from all the other million questions running throughout my own mind at this. She gently smiled as Miss Fiona gazed to me kindly with a tilt to her head, and approached me as well as gently placing her hands on my shoulders while gently stating at the same time in minor humor, "Please _since I insist, you may call me on my first name as such,My Reincarnation of myself. I as well as the others, witnessed you deeds leading up-to now, so like myself as I tell you some parts of my past, a test of sorts to see if you can accept our powers within you to use on your own._ "

Confused, she chuckled to me lightly and removed herself from my shoulders, as she now sighed to change my confusion to curiosity as she seemed somewhat sad now, yet I froze as to why she was when Fiona now began to explain to me as such. " _I was taught by not only my own goddess-based mother of some parts of magic I can only use, but both my birth parents as they were the ones to raise me in secret from the world I grew-up in back then. I was taught upon many things as well as to read, write, and understand any given language that I soaked-up like a sponge would, as my memory was able to be with ease with my mind._ "

Fiona looked briefly away, before returning her gaze to me sadly, yet still kindness on her face mixed with remorse now as she also continued, " _Eventually_ _I settled down and had a child of my own; my only child that is with a man named Blake Blackwood. As we within Magical Society back then also, were at war with a Dark Lord like your own parents fought slightly against, My Reincarnation. But alas,_ " she looked upwards for a brief moment before returning to my gaze with a single tear to fall quickly from her left-eye to the ground in a minor ripple effect, " _It_ _was a life I would of cherished if I wasn't killed before my beloved's very eyes by said Dark Lord as well, but I did take the maniac with me when I did die. Yet the price of me on not having a choice to return to my family and friends was a dreadful blow to my recently departed soul._ "

I understood that slightly as sometimes, I do have personal dreams of a what-if scenario if my real mom and dad lived as well as raised me during my time with them, but knew it was pointless also to imagine as such stuff as that since I was also happy to what I have currently now.

Fiona then shook her head as she warmly yet sadly gazed at me now with her gentle voice, looking at me carefully as if I would back out on what she had to say next, " _I have gotten off track slightly then. Lucy, do you want to go through my test, as if you pass you will be able to do a lot of things people of the Magical Community could only dream of slightly, as you would not be overpowered and yet, be able to use the forgotten ways of magic itself like I had done back then. Most of them with eased-out Wandless Magic?_ "

I began to think it over slightly as knew if I didn't do this, I wouldn't be able to control some-parts of my power and yet I wasn't afraid to do so, since I also felt that this test might be easier, unlike the others I felt strangely as it is. I then decided now with a determined look, and secret approval now hidden by Fiona's eyes at me as I stated bravely at her with a fist raised to make Fiona also raise an eyebrow at; as this was from hanging out with Rainbow Dash sometimes, "I'm not going to give-up without even trying at all Fiona, believe it!"

Fiona then lightly chuckled at my display of bravery, and then stated to make me blush lightly as I then lowered my fist to my side while also unclenching it, " _So you shall if you have decided then… Despite the amusing display of your own actions, My Reincarnation._ "

The area suddenly began to shake lightly as a door appeared behind Fiona, to make me confused until I quickly understood that the door might lead me to what her test might be.

I then began to head to the plain-wooden door with a bronze handle to open it, but froze by her brief warning to me now, with myself also briefly looking at her warily now at the words she used. " _Even though my own test is simple, it wouldn't be easy at the same time. You will have to go through three specific trials to earn my powers: The Power of the Mind, The Power of Choice, and The Power of Will. If you pass all three, then you will obtain my power as well as my own self within your weapon as per agreement; Due to your heart, My Reincarnation._ "

I gulped as I then entered the door, with it automatically closing behind me and vanishing.

I was then blinding briefly by a pure-light source, and when it faded I was stunned to see a mythical creature now before me at exactly on the same platform, but a few feet or so away from where I am standing. It was a female Sphinx, and it was an Egyptian looking one with her also looking at me, with kind yet narrowed eyes.

She mostly resembled like most of her race, the wings; hybrid of a human, lion and bird of sorts, but her fur as well as wings was pitch-black with silver highlights on the feathers, and she wore a bronze crown on her forehead, and her cat-like ankles had silver shackles without chains. She also strangely had my eye color as well, and worn a partial top-part Egyptian female garb of sorts, and a necklace to also prove it as well.

"Are you part of my test?" I hesitantly asked her to receive a firm yet kind nod in reply without words, and she grinned with sharp-like teeth now with her also stating to me matter-of-factly at the same time without moving as she was currently laying down on the center of the platform itself, "Yes. Your test of the mind is to answer my riddles correctly; Three as such. If you do so, then you will head on to the second part of the three tests my lady has tasked you to do. However as per tradition of my race, I will give you my own riddle as a test at the end, and the three my lady has chosen are based on things as well as others."

I nodded as I was good at most riddles, and seeing as I was ready, she now began to state the first one to me. "Each morning I appear to lie at your feet, all day I will follow no matter how fast your run, yet I nearly perish in the midday sun?" I recalled this riddle easily, as grandpa told me this one as well as a few many others. I then answered her with ease to see she was surprised I guessed it right, "It's a shadow, right?"

She nodded as she then within moments began to state the next question, "At the sound of me, men may dream or stamp their feet. At the sound of me, women may laugh or weep?" Now I had to think slightly on this one, and when I was doing it I began to hum slightly to myself and froze as I then recalled it now as I was hum-thinking for the past two minutes, and then stated to secretly see pleased, yet shocked eyes at me from the Sphinx herself, "Music?"

"Correct child." She stated with a fanged smile at me right now, but narrowed her eyes quickly as she then stated the third riddle that my past-self must have told her to speak as such, "At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?" That one was truly easy as that was one of the few riddles grandpa taught me, and I answered nicely yet kindly to see she was truly impressed at answering three riddles in a row without any errors, "I think it's the term, Stars, right?"

The female Sphinx nodded at me kindly and then she stood up, and stated firmly to me now with her tail also waving back and forth, "You may have passed my Mistress's test of the mind; But you have yet to do my own single test; My many of few favorite riddles as such."

I nodded as she then began to tell me her own test-riddle to make me half-stumped at now, "It is greater than God and more evil then the Devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?" I began to think very hard at this one, and so far for the past nine minutes to see the female Sphinx getting ready to pounce I guess if I answer wrong, I couldn't think of any- I froze as I stated to what I quickly thought to stun her as well as now also sit on her bum in surprise at me, in realization that is, "Nothing."

"I am surprised as you have indeed passed my own trail, Lucy Potter." She state to me in pride within moments at my riddle skills, and a door then showed behind her as it was the same one, and I then knew I had to go into it.

I then began to thank her briefly to which she gave me a mischievous look slightly behind my back now as she was so impressed she might ask her Mistress about being something of use to me since I then entered the next room, with the same thing happening to me like before. Especially since I didn't realize it would be the same but different once again.

When the light came down, I saw I was once again at the same platform, but saw to my confusion, the same Sphynx I saw from the past room, was now in front of me once again with a light chuckle to my now gapping mouth, "I figured you be surprised to see me once again, but this time it is the test of choice to my dismay, and yet I can show you only two of such, with the third being mine; By my Lady Fiona's own terms."

I sighed and nodded as she began to state a choice for me to choose, "Would you save a life by knowing fully well of seeing a person about to die and take their place, or you desert them with betrayal and defeat with the same results to your own death?" I stunned her slightly as it was without a doubt easily for me, as I smiled to myself at this as it was slightly part of who I am I guess to myself, "I would rather save the life than the other option. I'm not that heartless of a person to even do so."

"Very good choice you have made; Self-Sacrifice isn't always easy, but at the end, it is well rewarded if you survive, or a possible miracle occurred after your own death." She stated to me then with a gentle look.

She then started like before, to quickly begin the next choice for me, "You have won a lot of money and decided to spend it slightly for yourself and yet, you see a poor person who has no home, family, or friends at all in need of it more so then you have. Do you give money to the person and possibly become friends eventually later-on with said person, or would you simply walk away and allow the person to die due to being homeless as well as starvation?" Once again I impressed her I guessed as I stated easily once again, as it reflected my kind-like nature, "If I did earn that kind of money, I would share it if I could with anyone. Especially to that of what you stated firstly."

The female Sphynx merely nodded to me in agreement and she stated one single word that I passed it quickly, before she began to now state her own choice-based question to make me almost stumped and not at the same time. "If you would ever have a choice to give-up all of your powers to protect those you love, would you do so or not?"

Now that was a hard one for me, but as per my own nature, I truly shocked her at my quick yet sudden answer, "I would without a doubt, Miss Sphynx." Despite her being in minor pride at this, she winced afterwards at my title I bestowed upon her, and from my look she merely shook her head and stated to me her name, with her moving to see she was on a trap door this time, "Please do call me Gazelle, as being declared a miss with my race's name, is kinda over-the-board to my own ire."

I bowed to her as I didn't know why, but I felt the need to do so, and she was pleased at my action then with me kindly stating back now to her with my eyes kind, "Then it's nice to meet you then, Gazelle." When I rose, she smiled yet then she changed to concern to make me confused, but I then understood as she then warned me; as I also began to open the trapdoor. "Take caution as the final test is very, very tricky Lucy. The Test of Will, will still slightly change your views." I was confused at what she meant, but I shrugged as I then entered the trapdoor.

Of course I didn't hear her sigh now as well as also now hearing Gazelle then mutter to me softly as she lay down now, "I hope your sanity would remain intact slightly after this child, you're going to need it."

I was now blinded once again, and expecting the same thing, but froze as I was frozen in shock at the current sight. I was now in a ruined version entirely of the city I got to know, with my Mommy and her friends for some time; Canterlot City that is.

But what truly froze me is that I saw that everyone I knew was dead, beaten, or bloodied all around me. I now began to cry as I saw both my Mommy and M-Aunt Adagio were holding hands to my confusion, but they were too, dead, like the others.

I then heard familiar laughter that was in my nightmares, and saw to my horror, it was that armored black-knight person who wielded a scythe, and he was currently fighting against… an older me? "I see you are looking at one of the possible futures right now, correct Lucy?" A strange female voice now stated to me to make me turn, and I was confused as I didn't recall ever seeing this girl. The girl was also sitting casually on one of the non-demolished cars as the battle raged between the two; the nightmare I dreamt slightly over my years with them, and my older-looking self at seventeen.

The girl, who I think is fifteen years old, wore a white singlet and frilly skirt combo with white heeled boots; her dress-skirt was also reaching to about mid-thigh. She resembled to someone familiar to me, and yet, I can't truly place it. She also had clear-blue eyes and a general body structure with rosy cheeks and pale, pink lips. The teen girl also had her blonde hair draping over her right shoulder as well.

She smiled softly at my confusion of her, and she got up and hopped down from the sedan-like car with her now snapping her fingers at the same time, and the area then quickly changed back to my Inner Heart.

"I wasn't surprised you walked right into that part of your past-self's trick as such on showing you a possible future… But it was meant to be a warning in case you do lose control over your powers." I froze at the teen girls words, and gulped while stuttering, with her giving me now a understanding yet sad look as she approached me, "D-D-Did I k-" "Yes and no, most of those lives were from him; The man your Grandfather warned you about, Lucy." She interrupted me while she also at the same time, comforted me as well as I had tears down my eyes from recalling their dead bodies.

She then got a handkerchief out of nowhere, and gently rubbed my eyes to which I was thankful, yet I was surprised they were, my own tears, were glowing neon-blue to her half-amused chuckle to me now. "They have been like this ever since Kaos experimented on you, Lucy." She now gently explained to me as within moments, we then saw a minor flash of light to temporary blind the both of us, and saw a half-angered Fiona looking now at the teen girl, and stated firmly while glancing to me in half-understanding, " _What_ _is the meaning of this interruption, child, as My Reincarnation was still doing her test?_ "

The teen girl now gave Fiona a look to make her quickly lose the anger she had and was stunned as I was, but not entirely as to what she stated to her next, "I do know about your Test of Will alright, but it was tampered with slightly by an outside force. A familiar Demon Dragon by the name of Frandas, when he was last inside Lucy's heart, tampered with not only your final test, but a few others that from now on, Lucy may need assistance with."

Fiona blinked at this in surprise as if she didn't know, and sighed while muttering the words, of course, to not known I also heard her and looked to my face with regret. " _It would seem whatever was shown that was not of my own design, harmed you emotionally I take it? My Reincarnation?_ " I only shuddered as I still saw their dead bodies with her taking my silence as a yes.

Fiona then looked to the teen girl to give her understanding, and yet she seemed stunned as the teen now shook her head to my half-confusion as if whatever she tried to do by touching the top-part of my head, didn't work to make Fiona also realize something I didn't tell on her face, as I had my head currently on this teen girl's chest while still crying. " _Well, I guess I will allow you to pass My Final: The Test of Will, as earlier your mother, showed-up to my location within your heart, My Reincarnation, and showed me your memoires… All of them._ Fiona now admitted to me in sadness as I also looked to her in shock, but was secretly grateful of my real mom doing so for me.

The teen girl then looked at Fiona curiously, and Fiona to my confusion, snapped her fingers more-so like Discord does with his paw or clawed hand he has, and two orbs then showed, we then both gasped in suppose as one was pure-blue like Fiona was earlier, but the other was pure-gold with that one being sent into the teen girl currently holding me. " _I knew your Grandfather, and my one of old friends, Aeroza, for a long time My Reincarnation._ " Fiona then began to gently explain while also approaching us, making me go wide eyed at her as well as the teen girl who didn't know this minor fact, as she gazed at both of us now in hidden shock yet kept reassuring me as despite this, I was still scared at my loved ones bodies back at what fake-place I saw.

" _In fact he told me whenever I encounter my newer-life or you, Lucy, and this girl as she is connected by the other from encountering the Wielder, Kairi, would or more like stated to me, to bless you both with a gift._ " The teen girl helped me up as when I was crying I was weak-kneed, and then asked curiously yet also with minor hesitance, "What did he tell you to gift us?"

Fiona now looked at us kindly to state; stunning both of us to what gifts she now blessed us with, " _You_ _, My Reincarnation, would be able to wield my own weapon as such to also now fully comprehend my powers, as I once had; My memories to use them wisely, that is, as well as full-knowing. My Mastery of Chaos as well as others however as part of my being your weapon, will slowly unlock as a side effect. But you will be able to know a few spells, but fully mastered like Discord does, the use of starter chaos magical ways._ " Fiona then paused, and chuckled more-so to herself then us as she now stated with half-mirth with a grimace also, making me look at her weirdly at her next choice of words to me now, " _However_ _that part of your magic will go slightly out-of-control... If you ever ended up sick, or minor cases, like hiccups._ "

Fiona now turned to the teen girl, making her go wide eyed in shocked hope now to my wonder, " _Your gift like another, is what you wanted ever since your creation as well as being connected toMy Reincarnation here, as a adopted sibling, or more-so an older sibling who will not age until she reaches that age you are currently, like your-other… The gift of True-Life._ "

"So Roxas I will be…" " _Alive, although is also correct, as well as related to your Somebodies._ " Fiona stated to make me confused as to what she meant at that, but she then changed the subject as she began to fade away, with her giving ma a parting-word I guess as I felt I would be seeing her sometime once again alter-on, a feeling I now just gotten that is. " _Fare-thee-well, My Reincarnation until we meet once again, into your Inner Heart…_ " Fiona then faded away as if she wasn't there to begin with.

Me and the teenager blinked a few times, and she then shrugged as well as stated warmly to me to the point I gave her a look at afterwards, "Well, at least I know I can leave when you are done here."

I was curious over a few things, and yet I decided to see what her name was as I now also asked, making her give me a slight I forgot-based look afterwards, "What's you name miss?" She just smiled without showing her teeth at me, and stated gently while we simply stood now face-to-face in the middle of the platform, "My name is Naminé, Lucy, and if what I heard your past-self state, I might be your newly adopted sister."

I smiled at this as well as secretly felt I knew her from somewhere still, yet it might be this other person Fiona mentioned… Kairi was the name she used, right? I wasn't sure.

We were suddenly blinded by an immense flash of pure-white, light.

* * *

I then heard three surprised yet soft gasps as when I opened my eyes, I was still on the ground in real-life, but I also saw a standing Naminé, looking at the three older females slightly amused now.

She merely waved at them lazily, as well as secretly winking at me with her sudden playful manner since I saw secret joy of what, I didn't know until I was told later-on as to why she felt this way when I was older, "Hi, what's up?"

Mommy, Aunt Adagio, and Aunty Sky blinked confusedly at Naminé, then sighed with Aunty Sky now looking to me for an explanation, and when I told them what occurred, to saw they were all shocked as well as secretly, two sets of eyes carefully hidden in plain sight; one red within the shadowed corner to see us, and pale-green that glowed eerily that quickly left to let their master on some interesting news.

"So you're Naminé, correct?" My Mommy now stated/asked as after finally proving I can control the magical-part slightly; as when I was brought-out of that meditation trick, I had that same colored orb that was placed into me by Fiona earlier, in my right-hand's palm. So currently we were sitting on the ground in a small circle. I sort-of was also curious as to where the others were, but knew they must have been busy at the moment; not realizing a few others were currently at this point right now, in a minor dilemma of sorts before going into this wing's chambers to hide at the moment.

"Yes, and you must be Sunset Shimmer as well as Lucy's Biological Siren Aunt, and aunt-like godmother… or one of the few of them that is, right?" Naminé then asked back in reply, to stun them as they didn't tell her their names as of yet, but I was curious as to how she must of knew them as well.

"How do you know who we are without having to explain it to you, or in fact, introduce you?" Aunt Adagio narrowed her eyes now, as I glanced and saw to widen my eyes that Mommy and her was holding hands in a… lover's way to confuse me as that also brought the minor glimpse of seeing both of their dead bodies, while holding hands. But the question was mostly aimed at Naminé in a firm tone, more so than a kind one.

Naminé then began to rub the back of her head, as Aunty Sky as well as her lifted me up as I had wobbly legs that seemed to be slightly asleep now since I also leaned on my yet-to-be-announced adopted sister by the terms of my past-self, now rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly while also stating to stun both Mommy and M-Aunt Adagio at the same time, and yet, also made Aunty Sky mumble something long that was too quick yet I heard only the two words, of course, from her lips.

Naminé while speaking also explained a few pieces about herself also, at the same time.

"Well, from what I recall, the Headmaster before Lucy developed the mind-immunity part to which she has now, blocked her memories slightly of her meeting my Former Somebody's: Kairi and Sora, at six years old. Of course," Naminé then let Aunty Sky hold me as she paced, and began to hold fingers up to make us understand how she came to be, "Firstly I was born by the Princess of Heart's, heart, being placed within Sora, and he used a Keyblade to unlock it, forming me without his memories but was able to eventually, make my own."

Naminé then held a second finger up now as she still continue to talk/explain to us, as I also tested my legs after a bit to just stand yet still also lean on my godmother; who secretly liked my contact with her yet didn't say anything at all because of being within her wing, would cause questions for the followers within it. "Secondly, the so-called memory I was supposed to obtain also created my half-sibling, Xion, and yet she was within the former Organization 13's ranks so even if I could, I wouldn't be able to get to her. Lastly," to this she seemed somewhat mixed with anger, but mostly sadness as she finished to not only stun them again, but me as well, "I was used by Diz or in future reference, Ansem the Wise, as a mere tool to get me to mess with Sora's mind, after I also did so for the Organization, once they found and captured me firstly. I was also then; With my own choice, fused back into my Somebody, Kairi, as despite Sora also being a part of my creation; She was my main host like my… Friend was to him."

"Well that does explain things slightly?" My Mommy now stated to all of us as well as Naminé at the same to me as she was still secretly holding hands with my aunt, but her free one was at her chin as she was in a thinking pose slightly. Mommy also sounded unsure as well by her tone also.

"But that doesn't explain as to why Lucy's magic flared to the point of making you come-out of a vortex near her side, and in a position of merely standing after five minutes of getting both yours attention, though." Stated or secretly questioned herself aloud, my Aunty Sky as she gazed at not only me, but Naminé.

I was curious as well as her as to what she meant, but Naminé decided to state something randomly to almost cause both my Mommy and Momma-Aunt Adagio, to face-fault I guess, as I didn't know the term very well? "Well it doesn't help that to what your past-self stated, Lucy, is that were now adopted siblings."

Though they paused as when they asked, we explained mostly what tests I went through, and afterwards when I was done explaining, Aunty Sky groaned slightly to make us all look to her, and she had a look of realization on her features as she then led us to a more comfortable location then the balcony, and into that same small room I was resting in I figured as we all either sat on the same bed or in chairs provided within the room itself.

"I have kept something from you, Little Star, as I have met in secret with a few of your godparents that is, all of your past-selves. If what you're saying is true and the only means to control your powers as of now slightly, would be to pass their trials when it is time." Aunty Sky now confessed to mostly me, but loud enough for them to understand things now at whom Fiona was truly, as in terms, my past-self.

"Were you planning on telling us before, or after Lucy goes through these trails, Sindragosa?" My Mommy firmly narrowed her eyes as well as stated accusingly to my godmother, who looked not only regretful, but was also looking apologetic as she now stated to lessen her anger; as I saw her fingers in her right-hand like the rest of us, briefly lit with flames before vanishing into her, "I was going to despite Aeroza telling us to wait until she was ready fully, early-on. But it seems now is the best time to do so, as from what you two mentioned, some of Lucy's past-selves tests, might be altered slightly that she may need aid when it is time to do so."

We all then nodded at my Aunty Sky's words as the three also recalled Naminé, being my adopted sibling now via Fiona's gift, I guessed to myself? As of right now I wasn't sure of a lot of things, but a minor secret to which I felt there was more-of, strangely, that Aunty Sky wasn't telling not only everyone but me mostly, was secretly still more to yet be told.

Aunty Sky then furrowed her eyebrows now to her own confusion and then ours to what she then stated next, her arms also now crossed under her chest as well, "But you passing the first part of controlling your powers should of took longer than it was, as it would be weeks or even months for you to then gain access to Fiona's powers of what magic you contained, Lucy."

"Maybe it had to do what fused most of Lucy's abilities together, that strange elixir of sorts, to cause this, Sindragosa?" Mommy then asked in a minor statement to us, but mostly my godmother who looked to her as if to explain. As if without meaning to, my backpack now showed itself in a minor flash, as they forgot to retrieve it lastly before heading to this wing, making the former female undead drake, jump at this in minor surprise.

Mommy then grabbed the backpack as it was near her, and began to think carefully this time, and was successful on getting that vial of sorts that had the strange liquid I was covered in a long while ago, with the label as well, and handed it to Aunty Sky. Once she read it she seemed to be in not only shock, but also impressed as well to what she stated more-so to herself then us, "It would seem whoever designed this elixir of sorts, wanted to adjust things to make either children more adult-like in appearance to continue breeding or worse...Or possibly didn't even know what they were doing."

To my own surprise as well as there's, yet Naminé merely seemed to held-in her own laughter at the situation, my backpack as we saw it, came alive slightly and gobbled the vial back into itself before returning to its stilled state. From the zipper that is that was still open, the main-part of the bag itself.

After that, I as well as they began to chit-chat with Naminé, finding out some personal as well as amusing things that may have occurred during her time as a Former Nobody.

Eventually, the door was opened and I saw a teen-Viking girl to my confusion, yet my heart sped up slightly and yet not to my confusion, I heard a familiar yet strange female voice randomly state without the others within my heart to notice, **_She_** ** _looks hot._** I blushed to make them look to me as to why I was doing so, but placed that aside as Aunty Sky then addressed the Viking teen girl with ease, "Astrid, to what has your presence require my assistance I assuming?"

I was confused as Aunty Sky used an authoritative-like tone; as if she was a leader of sorts, to which the teen Viking, Astrid I recall her name being state by my godmother, then state to stun her with surprise like the rest of us, "There is currently fighting happening within the outside of the walls of the Citadel, My Queen, and as it states from your own orders, it might be the group who wish to free the Otherworlders as dubbed by yourself, to us."

Aunty Sky merely nodded with an approved-like smile to the teen Viking, to stun her briefly yet was relieved also at the same time to briefly confuse me until I froze, and saw Aunty Sky now looked to us with her also stating in a mixture of both hope, and possibly wariness to what may lie ahead of us now, if this was indeed happening. "It would seem the Battle of Icecrown Citadel, is now happing. So I suggest we get prepared as Arthas may probably seal-off our entire wing until further notice, as usual for battles; as well as the rooms for those not willing to fight also, despite his decree to do so."

I felt that after this so-called battle, something… odd would place me in a surprised event, to which I hid that feeling away as we then left to prepare what is to come, and I was also told by my mates after I introduced everyone to my adopted sibling, Naminé Genova Potter, in secret surprise to Naminé herself, began to plan like the others; that they caused mischief in all the wings before this occurred to make them currently hide as such within Aunty Sky's wing, yet decided to tell me the details later-on when the battle was over with.

I was now back halfway to my full power I somehow knew… my instincts I guessed slightly to myself, with my real mom and the others agreeing with me at this, for the battle that is to come.

Little did I even know how right my feelings are, as eventually this minor event I sensed that would be happing, would change things slightly for the better for this world, yet let me come and go-to as I please easily, from now on as well.

* * *

Well guys, here is Chapter 12 of Lucy and the Sirens Story, and once again it is a slight cliffhanger, but you will get to know as such in normal POV in next chapter as to why that is.

I also decided to have Naminé as an adopted sibling for secret reasons, as well as other things to bring-forth a lot of out-going future outcomes that will be happening when Lucy is in her true teen years as such. but if anyone that reads this chapter can guess as to what would be happening to Lucy at the end of this chapter's statement, please do so as it would be a stunning yet a mixture of both surprise, and knowing it would eventually occur as well due to one of the hidden… secrets Sindragosa as well as others by Aeroza, kept from them still.

Don't worry guys as once Morgana Chapter is done, I think I will work on chapter 13 to this story next. And leave Jade Chan last, as I have an idea I want to do for that story.

Now here are some numbers:

 **One:** Reference to both the regular movies with Brenden Frasier: The Mummy and The Mummy 2, from that red-chest of sorts; for those that have indeed watched the movies. From the mummy himself sucking the skin and other fluids from said cursed victims, that's what it is referring to.

 **Two:** An orb mostly to use by mostly tracking things or people down with ease, it can also be modified for other purposes as well if tweaked-out slightly by said person who either ordered or made them.

 **Three:** An enchanted, etched stone that absorbs unlimited amounts of blood for tracking specific things, people, or others in secret within the medieval days. it can also point-out familiars, and other things of use for the given individuals within he same area as well.

 **Four:** Details the event that occurred within the last-part of the Burning Crusade Campaign-raid within World of Warcraft. As well as the lore to said content.

 **Five:** One of many-types of escape pods used in the large, cruiser-like ships that Old Harmonis used to allow everything of thing to space in case the ship was near-destroyed or any other means within space. The royals to which are related to Aeroza mostly have black-pods, while the rich and common had metallic red, and the poor, metallic green.

 **Six:** Just look him up in case you need to know who or what he looks like as his model is based-off of the World of Warcraft Franchise (which I do not own).

 **Seven:** Smell, taste, and hearing could be adjusted as such per Siren race of any Siren-based race. it is a small yet useful technique if sued, to detect as well as look for things personally, or knowingly within their knowledge.

 **Eight:** I mentioned this in previous chapters, but it is a hybrid race of any-given races of dragons and phoenix's. Example as such of a hybrid race: light dragon and dark phoenix.

Now this is Aeroza, signing off till the next chapter, peace-out guys!


	13. Azeroth Part 3

**Author's Announcement:**

Well after a long wait… A new Lucy and the Sirens Chapter guys!

(Also wish me a Late B-Day shout if you want, as this would possibly be posted after my B-Day; so please leave a review in this or any of my works)

Now I won't be spoiling anything as eventually I plan to make a chapter to each story; from this one, to my other older ones (And newer). So you may have to read this chapter as well to get an idea, as I will only say one thing: You will be loving the unexpected surprises.

Plus as I stated before from this chapter onwards, POV Switching would be only when it comes to be important; to said part, of said story. So for those that read my other 12 Chapters of this Fic (And my few others), please do note they are remaining that way. I would also like suggestions from you Readers/Users/Authors that do read my works to submit suggestions and stuff, as to what world would seem interesting to happen, in any one of them. I would also like those that truly appreciated and read all 12 chapters as well, and hoped that they would enjoy this one as well.

I also gotten rid of the description of the trademark and race, as they didn't show up.

I would also like to know if you guys want them to return back to Avalon and then resume the adventures off-world as such? Possibly back to the TMNT 2012 Universe world? Leave a review as such if you want me to do that or not (Also other idea's you expect to see within the story itself, and possibly error-based chapters you may have detected that I didn't).

Now I don't own anything except my own OC's and stuff, not any franchised work at all (And also allowing others who submit OC's, to have them in their own works as well). However if I did, then Lucy would fight Beerus and win; due to her cuteness.

 **Warning:** Mentions of Female Sizes (And other things), Boss Fights (With Music Suggestions), Plot Twists and Unexpected Outcomes, Blood Content, OC Bosses, Injuries, Some swearing, and A lot of Fighting Scenes.

Here is some info guys:

{Boss Music Suggestion/Other Important Things} : I figured only true bosses would have this as such, as the others were only minor. Also don't own anything from them. It could also be Other things, let me know in reviews if you want me to adjust the story (Again) to include this or my other works. Though if you listen to some of the YouTube videos that I mentioned, please try to at least listen fully as each one sounded good to me. (I also don't own said songs from both games or on YouTube, just only mentioning them)

 _Thoughts_ / **Telepathy**

"Talking"

" **Demon** / **Bad Guy Empowered Speech** "

 _ **Powerful Voices  
**_  
" _Whispers_ " = Whisper Chat or Snake Speech

Hidden Meanings

"=Pokémon Speech="

" _Spirit Weapon Chats_ " or Za-Nanon Chat

(Number) = At End of Chapter Explained.

Let's resume guys:

(Posted: 8/ /18)

* * *

 _ **Surprises at Every Turn, Lucy is What Now!?**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV; Outside the Icecrown Citadel:**_

The armies of both the Argent Crusade, the Otherworlders, and the Dragons were currently fighting against the Scourge outside. Despite being told to remain behind however, Sonata, Karai, and Aria, snuck into the area and followed the main group into the new entrance into the Citadel itself; as everyone else was distracting the Scourge on the outside.

The group consisted of the three Dragon Aspects; Ysera, Alexstrasza, and Nozdormu, the three Skylanders; Mia, Stealth Elf, and Irina, and the rest of the Otherworlders; the ones that came to fight while the rest who were told not to be ready, remained at the Wyrmrest Temple. Leading this group was a paladin by the name of Tirion Fordring, and with him his fabled blade that was blessed by the light itself, alongside Thrall and Khadgar.

"This is our final stand; Our stand against Arthas and his rule as Lich King. Together by all we have, we'll bring the former paladin down once and for all, and end his future campaign of conquering the entirety of Azeroth with the undead!" Tirion states aloud to get cheers from mostly everyone as he continued, "We will not only be fighting amongst the grounds of the dead, but to also liberate those that was taken from us; Those that we cherish above all else before anything worse comes to value, to their life."

Tirion then looked to Aeroza as he nodded; with the plan he told coming into effect, "Now, we have decided to split the group's to two larger groups to not only deal with any threat, but to also search for Lucy and the others," The Immortal Warrior began with everyone paid attention; despite some Alliance and Horde members with Lucy's friends and family; not liking the team-up yet still compiled from Arthas doing things to their own friends or kin as well, "We will also keep a look-out for those that have… Potential to change and maybe aid us as well, for you all see, I have foreseen that the Citadel itself will be under a new ruler; A ruler who will actually be able to handle things better than the previous two rulers themselves. A ruler that would rather aid us then be forgotten as such, as those before even Arthas's reign."

That got everyone to look at him; even Tirion as he didnt know that, "Now those that have Blue-Wristbands, are to come with me while those with Red-Wristbands, would go with Tirion as also unlike you heard-of: This location is immense within, and it is easy to get lost and possibly defeated within the Damned's Walls." Aeroza got approval-based looks from everyone as he thought of this simple solution, before they arrived, "Now enough chatter: It is time to face Arthas and from what I guess, his new Alliance with those of Tainted Darkness, once and for all!" Both factions cheered alongside everyone as they began to charge into the area itself.

"Are you sure this will work Aeonmaster?" Asked Tirion before setting up their main-split group who only nodded with determined eyes, "Without a doubt Holy Warrior. It seems that we will be facing some entities that were willing or forced to fight us, and I would know to which like you have, from showing you that bracelet or collar; From those that are forced to be wearing needs to be taken; Not killed." Tirion only nodded as he rounded up his group in which included Nia and her two friends, and the rest that remained for Aeroza... was mostly everyone that was not from this world; except the three Skylanders, with a few mixed races of each faction.

"Let's go, we have no time to lose as I foreseen Xemnas betraying Arthas and doing more harm than good, to this location and world," Aeroza states as they all nodded and went in another direction and ended up stopping, and they were now in a arena of sorts.

" _ **Ha ha ha. It would seem from that man, was correct to assume you would all invade my domain,**_ " Arthas' voice echoed all around the entire area to make Aeroza and the others wary as the way they came, was quickly shut and sealed off, " _ **But it would be a futile effort as I was given even more power, for my army, and I will not give up my hostages without a true fights and see the effects of my new Heartless I was given with. So with that being said…. LET THE BATTLES COMMENCE!**_ " The area grew colder as Leo and his brothers, alongside Splinter, formed a circle with everyone staying near each others and preparing for whatever was coming, to defeat it as fast as possible.

Aeroza though to confuse them, placed a barrier around him and everyone as both ice and a dark-like mist began to gather quickly, and take shape. It was fifty stories tall with it being mostly a dragon-like humanoid skeleton, as it summoned from the ice-like effect, two dark-like saronite blades as it's armor was pitch-black and had the Heartless Symbol on the middle of it's gear. It roared in an icy-like mist at them while it shoved it's blades into the ground from dark-like puddles quickly being formed, and they all quickly began to strike as Shadows appeared and began quickly attacking them from the vortex it summoned.

The four turtle brothers were in-sync with each other as their weapons glowed a light-like aura from Aeroza enchanting all their weapons; to strike true against Heartless and Nobodies with ease, as with each hit, they defeated the Shadows as they evaporated into dark-like mists. Everyone one was doing their part until Kristina widened her eyes and quickly ran to what she narrowed her eyes in annoyance for, her friend and the two sirens as they were being attacked and chased by a Heartless-like Raptor of sorts.

Kristina saved Sonata alongside her sister, while Karai; who was in snake form, aided Kristina before yelling at them in anger mixed with scolding; mixed with worry as well, "What the hell you three doing here? Aeroza told those that have no fighting experience or need to stay from conditions he saw, to stay back at that temple!"

Despite Sonata's new figure, she looked down in guilt; her tail wagging nervously while mumbling something to herself, and Aria only patted her sister with Karai; to make Kristina stunned as she slashed without looking, a Shadow Heartless-fused Ghoul of sorts as a heart also showed and vanished, "They actually were trying to stop me from going yet they ended up joining me, after I convinced them."

Kristina only gave Karai a look yet tossed a ninja-star at a stray Shadow that was sneaking-up on her only friend, who laughed at this. Though a stray female voice called out while wearing a lavender, full-body cloak to the small group, as a Chaos Bolt sent said Armored-Infused Death Knight Heartless away from being a killing blow, "Look out!" Karai while in her snake form was suddenly jealous as the cloaked female that had pointed ears, checked on Sonata. But she was suspicious as if, recognizing her as well.

But they also didn't rest just yet as a few minutes passed, the Heartless Boss then grunted in anger as it raised it's weapons out of the black vortex's and they all quickly dodged; a few ghouls and Heartless rammed as it was trying to attack head-on. "Leo, distract the Creature while I see where it is weakest spot is," Aeroza states with the eldest/leader of the turtles nodding as Like told, they distracted it alright… with Mikey being chased by a monster once again as they all sweat dropped from him complaining about it once again.

Aeroza saw a gem on it's back that glowed blood-red with each swing, and he summoned his weapon and after sometime, they all were attacking as much as they could against that very gem; with a few alongside Mikey now, distracting the creature.

With a Chaos Blast and a Fira from Aeroza, the creature suddenly roared in an Empowered voice as the gem shattered and with it, it growing in height as wings popped out of its back and it gained red eyes instead of blue ones, and now a misty-like combo of ice and darkness now leaked from the now bigger creature, tossing the swords aside as it then went after Mikey once again, as they now attacked the exposed ribs it had.

Eventually, several minutes later, it began to chase Karai and was successful at hitting her, with Sonata looking at the scene with widen eyes as suddenly, the former Siren felt something snap within her; Aria going to ask if she was ok yet froze as her sisters eyes went from they were, to a blood-red fully and growled as her wings showed and without warning; with amazing speed, she rammed into the Undead-Heartless, and sent it into a wall while growling instinctively and summoned a dark-blue/red orb of Chaos Energy and sent it right at the creature, repeatedly.

They were all going to aid her until Aeroza places a arm to block as the enemy was truly fearful they saw from it's face at Sonata, as she was laughing hysterically at it and grabbed it's tail; with amazing strength, and began to swirl it. "Something seems to be effecting Sonata Dusk, as currently… The lights are not on within her head, so to speak," Aeroza states to worry Aria at this.

Sonata kept attacking the creature without caring; worrying those that knew her; since her attacks nearly blasted their location as well, with them thanking inwardly that Aeroza was pulling a golden shield up around the entire group yet said attacks got deflected into the stray Ghouls or Heartless nearby. The reason was that attack dealt a lot of damage.

Within the Ex-Pure Siren's mind though, she was crying as something dark took her over after merely seeing Karai get knocked around and slammed into a wall earlier. _Why… Why is my body… acting out on it's own?_ Sonata weakly thought as the longer she was in this state, the weaker she felt; which those outside of her mind saw this; with Karai and that cloaked female to head over to the overpowered Half-Siren. Despite the words of everyone or a few that is, to tell them to come back.

Karai while in snake-form still, thought of only one thing as her instincts screamed at her to stop Sonata; making her be inwardly surprised afterwards, as she heard her Beast-Side from the mutation firmly shouted within, _PROTECT MATE; SAVE MATE!_

Sonata or currently the new-side of her, was laughing insanely as she kept attacking the currently-defeated Heartless without mercy; as it indeed vanished yet she kept attacking randomly now. She stopped a few moments later while Aria paled in realization; like everyone else, as the Half-Siren slowly turned and looked at them with eyes that were currently blank, yet her face had a crazy-smile on it. Before she could turn around however, Sonata frozen stiff as Karai in her normal self, and the odd female that went with their group yet she also refused to reveal her entire form, hugged her with what also stunned Kristina; to make her know it takes something truly horrible to see her friend as such: Karai was actually crying.

"Stop… Please stop, bring her back, please," Karai softly stated to make it only Sonata's body and the cloaked female heard Karai beg as such. Karai secretly found Sonata to be cute; from how she is as well as everything else, but was worried she was moving things too fast.

Karai unknowingly made Aria and the others jaw-dropped as she kissed the Half-Siren; who had a lively look; normalcy in her eyes in utter surprise at this, in her orbs as Aria then nearly fainted as the other female kissed her; seeing the bewildered look on Karai's face, in which she saw what she was underneath that hood.

Karai to make the other girl widen her eyes in shock at her actions, grabbed and forcibly removed her coat to reveal a race, that made everyone; especially two particular racial elves that were relieved at joining this group as despite the factions, they were lovers, saw and heard what the Immortal Man stated to them all, "Well… That explains why she hid her features as it is uncommon to see a Purified Nightfallen Elf; A female as such from that, outside of The Broken Shore." Of course he didn't see the two elf's looks on the term of place he used.

She looked to be around Sonata's age; despite her figure saying she looked older then she was, on her lean/delicate frame that had some curves; showing a glowing-like yet transparent-to-the-skin tattoos; from dark-blue skin color all over her body, in specific places on purpose to which can also be seen if the light hit them enough; secretly part of the Nightfallen Rights (1). Her upper torso had a crop-top that was dark-blue gothic; like the rest of her gear slightly, that showed some bits of the valley of the females impressive E-Cupped breasts, the girl's skirt though was knee length and had jagged-patterns at the end to make it looked rugged yet not, with thigh-high and elbow-length fishnet socks and gloves, with gothic-like sandals. She had black hair that was tied into a ponytail with odd-like silverish-fused metal that was also on her head; with it having a diamond-tipped gem of sorts from a top-headband on her head, with the metallic-like clasps on her lower face; near on her jawline slightly well as her ears, and her hair also gave off a violet-like mist of sorts at the tips, and her scylla was partially-glowing lavender with sky-blue eyes and pupil; giving her the appearance to having none.

"Who are you trying to kiss My Ma- I mean Sonata," Karai firmly states to also get Sonata to look at the Ninja Girl in shock while the Nightborne only gave her a look, before stating firmly, "You have no saying in my affairs human; Only My One can ask me of my name, you Rogue Class!" Sonata heard a voice laughing at her oddly within her head before she shook it, and was also surprised she was weak-voiced right now, to the girl, "Who.. Who are… You?"

Karai sweat dropped as it seem a switch was placed as the female looked at Sonata within moments, and states honestly; with a satisfied gleam in her eyes, "My name, My One, is Relina... A Void-Touched Nightborne, and one of the few who is a dual-class from both Warlock and Hunter." It would seem both was correct as Karai was suddenly pounced from behind by a oddly gemmed, pitch-black panther of sorts that lowly growled at her in warning; with glowing-red eyes, and saw from a brief portal showing up, a Albino Succubus (2) with pitch-black hair and glowing-blue eyes, groaned, after getting the animal off; in a British accent of sorts, "Bloody hell, Vitaly, get off the human; You know your Mistress doesn't like you to pounce random people all the time!"

Relina reluctantly helped Karai up yet before she could apologize, she was shoved alongside Karai and Sonata by the demon, and good timing as well as a shadow-like blade that came from the ground, nearly sliced them.

The group came to them as Aeroza quickly placed a shield since more blades showed up and attacked the shield, before they quickly sunk back into the ground the same way as they also saw a vortex show-up, and it was Xemnas; which Aeroza narrowed his eyes yet before he could state anything, the Former Superior to Organization 13 told them all; getting tensed by his words, "I figured what the Lich King sent you wasn't… worthy of sorts to test your skills. So I decided to, aid as such. The other group are facing some loyal followers to the man that rules currently, this unique… location."

The area briefly shook in which Sonata blushed as Karai did as well, with the Ninja girl to Kristina's half-humor as she was serious-mode right now: her head fell in Sonata's chest, secretly making Aria blush at this yet had mixed feelings of both acceptance and non-acceptance. "Now while I still do what needs to be done… I have a few side missions to accomplish before I retrieve a 'Light', from this world." He gave them a cold grin before going back into the vortex as the area shook more while they felt the sudden urge to stay within the shield, "Have fun with my Heartless I summoned."

{Play: Destiny's Force, from KH Boss: Darkside}

The group held strong as more of those huge swords came from the ground, with them attacking the barrier. They then heard a loud hissing sound of a large reptile, and thankfully the barrier held up as a creature bust out of the ground; blocking the entrance they came from.

It was a 60 foot armored-fusion of both a chameleon and a king cobra; with the tail being a sword-like whip as it also had the Heartless Emblem Symbol on its head, four dark-yellow eyes and a purple forked tongue, dripping green fangs, and had ridge-like spines on the body as well as two arms that held the same blades that attacked the shield.

It roared at them as Aeroza summoned his weapon once again, and Aria and the others prepared for the worst. The barrier dropped while they quickly moved as it also began to charge at them while swinging the weapons around wildly, and the turtles and splinter dodged before it roared and began to charge-up its weapons, and jabbed then right into the ground as Shadows appeared that looked reptile like; making them all attack the Heartless it summoned.

The Heartless Boss; Armored Sword-Snake, began to open its mouth and a dark-like orb was developing quickly and it sent it out randomly three times; with everyone dodging before Sonata tripped, as quickly to stun her, was saved by the same two girls who also looked at each other reclitantly since Relina's pet attacked the Heartless, and the Succubus used dark-like energy blasts to distract the Heartless Boss.

It then focused its attention on Mikey as he ran around the area, everyone holding back a groan from his words again, as they were able to leap onto the Snake-Heartless' back, and began attacking it randomly with Aria and Sonata merely hanging on as it was with each hit, moving faster until it saw them, and with a curled twist of its torso, knocked them all off. It then began to do the same tactics mixed with sending out energy waves randomly at random people; as they dodged it luckily, but for the past twelve minutes, in one area was Sonata, Aria, Relina and her pet/demon, and Karai as the other was Aeroza and the other group. As they were currently dodging/fighting against not only the Heartless Boss, but they were trying to defeat more adds it summoned, alongside them feeling half-tired due to Aeroza healing them as well.

Aria and Sonata as they were tired, stayed near the female ninja and the combo-classed as Relina sent a Chaos Bolt again while wincing from using Life Tap to regain her mana back, which she was habitually being healed by Aeroza's Curaga spells. But they all froze as the sudden head tilt of the Heartless Boss as it looked as a fel-portal that opened up, and a Eredar (3) Male with red skin and was heavily armored in both saronite and titansteel armor; which resembled a knight, came out slowly with ice-fel green eyes looking at them all emotionlessly with Arthas stating in a cruel laugh, " _ **I think it is time for one of my few newer minions to face you all alongside this… Beast of sorts. Go forth Mar'Razon, and defeat those whom threaten my domain!**_ " He then quickly slashed the ground as felfire made while splitting the groups up into two; from Aeroza and his sides group, from Sonata and hers, while also making the few gulp as they were facing the Eredar male.

{End: Destiny's Force, Play: A Fight to the Death ((Xemnas (Armor) (1st Battle) From KH2)}

"Prepare for Mar'Razon, Eredar Death Knight of the Citadel, knaves," he spoke deeply with a mixture of a growl and death-knight echo as he also slashed with his blade as fire-waves of felfire, was quickly aimed at the girls; who dodged.

"Carravere, I may have to summon her," Relina states to get a 'What' look from her dubbed succubus, "Mistress are you insane, you know what her debt is every time-" "I have it with me currently so no worries (Despite they are expensive to buy), plus there is extra for maybe a prize again… Protect them while I face this new enemy before us… Sister," reluctantly nodding, Carravere grabbed the confused girl's and moved them to the side.

{Stop Playing Briefly: A Fight To The Death, Play: Summoning Music, From Final Fantasy 10 Anima Boss}

Relina was channeling red, green, and odd blue/white energy into her hands with her chanting a few brief words while also holding a small gem in her hands, the gem glowed a hue between both dark purple mixed with her energies as her own power was sent into said gem.

The female Nightborne then did a sultry dance mixed with elegance; her robes swaying into her moves, as the gem glowed brightly even more while she finished after a full circled turn as the gem was shaking, with her finishing stating a word aloud; more of a titled name, "Lusamine," and a sudden seal of sorts that was ten feet tall appeared behind her, a fancy demonic-like seal for summoning as more of her energy was being sucked into it, mixed with her blood; her hand healing over quickly as a result, the sigil was rotating a full 360 degree angle before it lifted into the air and shattered as a shape quickly went out of it, and landing on Relina's right on the ground as she paid the summon with… Red Velvet-filled chocolates that is, as she then stood up, the full-body mist it was with quickly dispersed and to also cause Aria for once blush truly in attraction at the female that was summoned.

The demon female was eight feet tall evenly with J-Cup breasts, an athletic body with scales also covering her entire frame. A pair of wings then were popping out of her back and they were webbed-dragon wings that were about the size of two eagles, and she had her purple hair reaching to her mid-back and the same-colored tail whipping around, and had eyes like Smaug™ from the Hobbit; but orange with hints of teal. Her outfit was a mixture of a decent Steampunk with a lavender Japanese Kimono, But it revealed her chest slightly as well as some of her thighs and all her legs, her hands and feet were claws as she also within her hairline; near the front, had white-ivory backwards-curled horns with etched runes in them.

She; Lusamine, quickly ate them and stated in a accented French-Egyptian that was a young females, around sixteen to eighteen; looking at her sternly after swallowing, "What is it you have summoned me for, Mistress?" She gestured to a narrower eyed Mar'Razon, as she narrowed her own as she brought in each hand, two dark-green/orange energy into her hands, and began charging at him while he did the same.

{End: FF10 Boss music, Resume: A Fight to the Death Music}

Mar'Razon scowled at the cursed demon; he sensed the wretched Nightborne summoned, and she sent blasts at him while he dodged and sent felfire back; with the Eredar charging for a swipe of his blade before being blocked by Lusamine's quickly summoned blade of her own.

It was a Egyptian-like cross shield she had on her left arm with the blade she drew; which was like the shield, a Egyptian-French saber that was thicker as sparks and energy clashed, with a dark mist and purple flames clashing against green.

Pointing her blade at her opponent, Lusamine began to chant, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" As she was chanting a ball of electricity was formed on the tip of the blade, "THUNDER ROAR SEAR (BLEACH Kido Spell Number 63; From Rwbyknight)," while Eredar was able to dodge the destructive beam, he was knocked back from the shock wave, allowing the summon to get close in.

Mar'Razon, was a different story, as he was able to see the attack and was able to dodge both that and the shockwave. Yet their weapons quickly clashed and to briefly confuse her, her for once smirked as he snapped his fingers, and the ground shook around Relina and the girl's; Lusamine's eyes widening in shock before locking him back and heading right for them, yet he blocked her bath as they yelled while dodging flames that felt like daggers if touched, at their location for few seconds of standing.

The last few flames though changes into Fel-Elementals that began attacking them; with Relina and her demon/pet attacking them alongside the others; Karai also in Snake Form once again, using her hands to even surprise her, spit poison-like blasts from them. Though Aria was besides the summoned female, saw a gleam in Mar'Razon's eyes, and he knocked Lusamine back before also jabbing his blade deeply into the ground. Aria saw it was heading to Sonata who she knew was weak, and widen her eyes, "Watch out Sona!"

Eyes wide as she never heard that nickname in a long time from her sibling, she was stunned and quickly horrified while hearing her sister screamed since Aria was attacked head-on by a set of blades that emerged from where she was from the ground, and stabbed Aria a lot of times; Sonata calling out her name as she saw the area Aria was, exploded then and when it died down, she was frozen stiff; the others focusing in dealing with more elementals and dodging as she went over to Aria quickly.

Aria to Sonata's shivering form, was bleeding from her cuts and she was horrified as the Half-Siren saw that her sister's right-arm was sliced off, and burning away from them a few feet away. "Aria, you're gonna be ok, we just n-need to get Aeroza over here," She states more to herself in worrying fear with her tears falling down Sonata's face, as she held her sister on the ground; ignoring the fighting currently.

She froze and looked at Aria who Sonata saw something she hasn't seen a long time from her sister: her actually smiling at her yet winced in pain as Sonata held her sister's bleeding arm socket; realizing she needed to do something otherwise- "Sona…" Aria began to state yet coughed with blood coming up from her lungs as one of them was filling up, "Sis, please do-don't try to speak- AEROZA!" Aeroza heard Sonata shout and saw with his widened eyes Aria's state and was about to head over to bring hope to her yet he was then grabbed and tossed by that Heartless Boss further away from them, with hope dwindled now from Sonata, "Sona… I'm sorry."

Eyes wide at her words with fear developing in her heart at this meaning, "No Aria, please don't do this- I need you still, and we n-need to find Adagio and Lucy, please hold on!" Not known to the two females, the dragon-like female demon that was summoned by Relina, felt her gemstone slip by a stray hit of Relina's hand and landed in Aria's blood, and nearby the teen girl; eyes widened as something snapped inside her and was... freed; feeling free at last.

"Aria please don't give up," Sonata begged as to stun Aria, as tears were falling down her face while the Half-Siren also saw her sister smile truly at her, as Aria herself felt she was close to passing out, "I… I'm sorry Sona…. Forgi...Forgive… Me…." Sonata grabbed Aria's arm and froze as she felt a weak pulse but it was fading as her sister then passed out; Carravere coming over and cauterizing her stubbed arm, but stated sadly, "She's… She's needs to see a healer, I can only heal only what I know otherwise, she… she won't make it."

Sonata froze at these words, and felt something snap within her; something that felt foreign to her entire being was now flowing slowly into her very veins, while she was also looking right at that Eredar male; who was clashing blades with Lusamine once again.

* * *

{Stop Music}

 _ **Deep within Sonata's Mind:**_

It was like a sewer system within the Half-Sirens mind; with doors that had memories located randomly throughout the area, but deep within the mind itself; in the very center, was a female that resembled the girl in iron-like chains, but had darkness flowing off her wings as her eyes suddenly opened, with the iris blood-red and the scylla pure-black, finally felt it; the need of vengeance.

" _ **At last… My time has come to redeem myself, especially I sadly have to thank that Demon God on reforming my true self, from her parents…**_ " The chains disintegrated one by one as she slowly stood; a red/black energy surrounding her frame, and shook as a blinding light occurred, " _ **Wa ha ha ha! It's Showtime!**_ "

* * *

 _ **Back in reality:**_

{Play: Bleach OST: On the Precipice of Defeat}

Pausing when there was a pulse of power originating from Sonata, she began screaming in not pain or sadness, but in pure rage with her eyes fully glowing; a seal appearing underneath with her also being in the center of it, " _ **You harmed my Counter's sister... Prepare to be crushed**_ ," they all heard loudly from her lips as a sudden dark-like aura covered Sonata, in a deadly-red/blackish glow. Carravere grabbed Aria within moments, as even she felt the power coming from whatever was happening to Sonata was vengeful, and said Half-Siren only kept screaming as this even made both the Death Knight Eredar and Lusamine pause in their fighting, as suddenly, the energy fully consumed Sonata's area as she was now in a dome-like vortex of red and black energy that also pulsed purple sparks of electricity. Once it burst from her spot, they all saw she was now changed; with narrowed eyes aimed at the Eredar.

Similar to a caterpillar turning into a butterfly while doing a sultry-dance, this Sonata was around the same height as she normally was, but with bust growing two sizes then she had; now from her E-Cups to G-Cups, in which were held up by a dark-violet half-cup bra. Under her neck however is a collar with a butterfly clip, and the rest of the outfit from her arm: in which was the only thing covered in armor; shoulder to wrist that is, and from the bottom half is a ruffles skirt and the dark-crimson/pink leggings were thigh-revealing, only a single strap connecting to the lace underwear underneath the skirt, and low-heel shoes. But her outfit was also metallic slightly in nature as with each minor movement, a hint of oddly dark mist of sorts, escaped her form. Her eyes were also blood-red with black scylla, and her tail was longer as it wagged slowly back and forth, with her wings now flamed in a mixture of black/red flames before they grew bigger, and split into four; ashes of the fire flowing behind her.

'Sonata's' body then pulsed as that aura was covering her frame once more, before electricity covered her frame briefly before also going into her hands, and stayed their as a white energy and a dark energy, were in both hands.

'Sonata' then held out both of her hands to her waists sides, and to stun everyone; especially Aeroza while he was narrowing his eyes at recognizing the energy signature yet can't place it, as she summoned two keyblades: Oblivion and Oathkeeper, to her sides yet they were altered colors from Oathkeeper being black, and Oblivion being white. Making them R-Oathkeeper and R-Oblivion Keyblades. 'Sonata' then had a wicked grin on her face as she then charged the Eredar; both blades swinging a full circle in both hands while doing so.

{End: Bleach OST: On the Precipice of Defeat ; Resume: A Fight to the Death Music}

The Half-Siren was now aiding without problems against the Death Knight Eredar, and he in turn, scowled while dodging both of their attacks, with 'Sonata' keeping up with the recently-freed female aiding her. On Aeroza's group however, they were dealing with the knowledge something odd occurred with Sonata, but they were mainly focusing on one thing: surviving this Heartless Boss.

Currently the turtles and Splinter were riding the Snake-Like Heartless, and the others were attacking and healing each other, as it was shooting small-yet-quick electric orbs randomly at locations they dodged; with Mikey looking like her was going to puke. However, Aeroza saw a gap from the fel-flames after one of the Fel-Elemental's went into it by a ramming-motion from Karai's Snake Form, and took it with the other healers with their group, aiding the Heartless Boss' side.

"How bad is Aria Blaze?" Aeroza asked with narrowed eyes as he was incpesting the past-out female that was still in Carravere's arms, "For now she is stable, but she lost a lot of blood and needs to still see- You're not him are you?!" Carravere began to state without looking at him, before she did a double take in recognizing Aeroza within moments, and he narrowed his eyes at her while checking Aria; wincing at the scarring from Aria losing her arm entirely. "If you mean by demon standards as the Immortal Aeon, then yes…. Aria however, needs a blood transfusion if what I'm about to do, would be giving her a new arm… but at a price later on as I will place her in a small coma in order for her body to be forced to use both her own and the new; To replenish her blood supply."

Confused, she saw him pulls a vial that contained icy-blue blood, that he injected into Aria, before stating to make her looked at him in a 'What' look, and then gesturing to 'Sonata' in return, as the Half-Siren still fought alongside Lusamine; also shielding themselves from a fire blast as Relina used Immolate a lot mixed with Chaos Bolts while also using slow-traps on Mar'Razon, "Lusamine would be happy to know another type of her kind is about to be reborn from Aria, but this vial was given to me in cases as such as this, as it contains the blood of the Shiverians (4) or Dragon's who worship the Ice Aeons, alongside certain gods of both life and death."

Aria, while now in a coma; her body was quickly shivering as her skin paled only a little; keeping her skin tone the same... partially, and her stub was wiggling; to shock the female succubus; with Karai and a few seeing this, Aria regrew her right-arm but it was scaled of sorts from the elbow-down, and had clawed fingers with ice-blue fingernail-like claws. She also grew some curves and her chest went up to a Triple D-Cup in size; her outfit clinging to her tightly as a result.

"Well, she may wake up in a few days, or longer; Truly depends on her own progress… It is all I can do without damaging her further," Aeroza states to himself aloud yet 'Sonata' he knew heard this, yet he felt this Darker-Side of her was still pissed of what this Eredar done to her/their sister.

Suddenly the fire fell, and the Heartless Boss then slithered in quick speed all around the room as a darker barrier formed all over the walls, and it turned into a mist as at the same time, Mar'Razon sent both 'Sonata' and Lusamine back, also knocking out her pet Panther, Kristina who was nearby and was going to send shuriken at the Eredar, and Karai, as it grew more with Mar'Razon getting on it as the Heartless Boss gained armor similar to him, and they both glowed an ominous red as the Eredar laughed before commanding the Heartless to charge randomly.

While the Heartless charged, it left trails of red-green flames that began making a pattern on the ground, and as they were together in the center; 'Sonata' looking at her sister in shock with her clenching her weapons slightly as a pentagram was made, and a explosion was made while a shield from Aeroza shielded them all, and once it died down, Relina yelled as she and Kristina; who recovered yet yelped in surprise, were now being held in two of the snake's tails without them being injured.

They all jumped; with both Carravere and Lusamine being impressed as 'Sonata' actually roared while Aeroza also looked worried; from what everyone saw as her eyes went all red briefly, and without a response, charged right at Mar'Razon in fury, her body moving in a mixture of red and black smoke and speed, as she attacked the duo with electrically charged weapons as with each hit on most of Armored Sword-Snake's hide and armor as it screeched while trying to either bite or stab her; everyone else joining in on fighting against the duo bosses.

She was able to free the two, but got herself trapped; her struggles pointless as the Eredar states with a wicked grin, "You would do nicely for serving the Master of the Citadel." Mar'Razon though scowled with blank eyes as he sharply turned as he was blasted by Aeroza; who also narrowed his eyes at the Eredar. 'Sonata' growled at the Death Knight as she bitten the Heartless Boss; with it hissing at her in anger before she sliced its tail that was holding her in place with both weapons, as it then roared in pain and she like the others fought tooth and nail for the last several minutes against the duo bosses until the Snake Heartless roared in defeat and fell down; with the Death Knight holding-out a hand as the heart showed and devoured it; much to everyone's shock.

{End: A Fight to the Death Music; Begin: Squirming Evil from KH One}

Mar'Razon gained a darker aura mixed with that icy and fel-green ones, and he yelled as the Death Knight Demon then grew; alongside his armor adjusting to his new size, up to sixty feet in height and gained from his back, those Heartless Snake Tails with blades on them matching his own weapon, and his skin went to a darker red with his eyes turning yellow.

" _ **You are not prepared!**_ " Mar'Razon states aloud in an empowering voice, and slashed in the air as a dark-like purple wave was quickly made; forcing them all to dodge as he did this quickly several times before jabbing his one of two weapons now into the ground as the tails began sending smaller blasts into the air as orbs, and they dodged as each orb it made a small implosion of sorts before the dark-like marks faded.

Everyone; with Kristina alright now while holding onto a moaning Aria, grew worried like Karai as from what they felt, whoever currently using Sonata's frame, was enjoying a dark-like Aura in rage against the Death Knight, and he laughed as out her and Lusamine held strong as their weapons were somehow blocking back the Eredar's own attack; from the Death Knight quickly grabbed his weapons and was aiming to kill.

" _ **You will know defeat against my blades!**_ " Mar'Razon states aloud as he then placed both blades together within moments at the ends as the two became one odd weapon, which the Eredar twirled and began sending wind-like blades of power at their location; the orbs from the tails, they only kept attacking on every chance they had, and at a certain point they retract with him grunting in pain. Once the last tail was retracted, he sent a dark-like shockwave at them all as a shadow-like sure covered his frame; his eyes glowing alongside runes that was etched in his skin; now showing, " _ **Enough! I grow tired of this nonsense of your mortals being alive, DIE!**_ " The Death Knight jabbed his weapon once again into the ground, but this time channeled energy into it as they had to move, Otherwise they would of been blasted by dark-like circles appearing underneath everyone's feet, and freeze them in place.

Nearly five minutes later on that part, he growled and stated as he also began to channel a devastating attack from his free hand at them all, " _ **Prepare for your utter demise!**_ " They then attacked a large red orb of sorts that came out of his armor's chest until the barrier it also produced, was destroyed, and he was stunned for a few more moments to allow them to finish him off. With one last hit from 'Sonata', the Eredar Death Knight roared before falling to his side; his body disintegrating alongside two black hearts floating into the air, and the weapon shrinking until it could be picked-up easily.

{End Music}

After seeing the hearts float up and that fused weapon then laid on the ground; with a clang, they jumped as a chest appeared with it stating that person they just fought, in bold-plain letters with Aeroza humming before stating things as well, "It seems this Mar'Razon was a boss-threat; Meaning we can get loot from him, as this situation is in any world."

Though while a few went to check the chest out, Karai grabbing those weapons that once belonged to Mar'Razon, while Aeroza also turned to a smirking 'Sonata' as he states with narrowed eyes; getting everyone's attention as they looked at him now as at the end of his words, 'Sonata' laughed, "Now, who are you… As I can easily sense the different versions of anyone with ease?"

After she laughed, she tilted her head; her chest unknowingly moved as she purposely crossed her arms under them as well; both Relina and Karai blushing as she held that doubled-sword weapon with ease, "It amazes me on how entities like yourself are wise enough to know whom is whom, huh?" They all blinked as 'Sonata's' voice sounded more exotic-sounding then her normal toned-voice; with mischief in her orbs as well. "But if you truly want to know, I am the 'True-Part' of Sonata; Her 'Darker-Part' of her that is, and it's all thanks to that Demon God reforming my true self; From all those years ago," she paused before smirking at making both Karai and Relina blush by her next set of words, "Though it was the aid of not only her sibling, but her mate's involvement that awoken me within her heart-like mind, of course… They are cute wearing what they have on anyways."

"So what are your attentions then, Dark-Half, as Sonata would be somewhat… shocked by her new change in looks once more," Aeroza states firmly to get 'Sonata' to chuckle while grinning at them all, "Nothing more then just existing, and carrying on to when she is unable to do at all, Immortal One… Although," 'Sonata' placed a finger cutely to her lips while looking at her Light-Half's mates; which she instantly knew, and with a playful grin now on her features, "I do wonder what would happen if she knew I kissed her girls before her."

Blushing heavily now at that suggestion, as the two didn't mind it at all, they saw 'Sonata's' eyes glazed briefly before she was now pouting at them all oddly, and then she states in disappointment, "Ahh… Looks like I'm heading back into her heart to observe once again," 'Sonata'; to make them all also hold back surprised looks, quickly went up and kissed both Karai and Relina on the lips and stunning the two females while making a few others now gap at her for this; with her stating her name, before Karai dropped her new weapon and caught her; to Relina's jealousy briefly, "When I'm out to play.. Just call me Atanos."

After a few moments, Splinter finally spoke with wisdom slightly; Aeroza agreeing while he motioned for his son's to carry the passed-out females; Aria and Sonata, "It would seem the more time away from home, the more chances of things changing to others as well as themselves, can occur." Aeroza only nodded as Karai picked-up that weapon before jolting by a mere spark it gave off and into her body's system; not knowing she just gain the ability to use magic, "Yes… I may have to agree with you on that, Splinter, but it seems we have only just begun the fight; Not the end of this world's war." The mutated rat male only nodded as they alongside everyone was now heading to another area as a vortex showed.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she was just done meditating in which was exhausting while her Mommy (Sunset) was being trained alongside her Aunt Adagio, along with the others; mostly Sindragosa aiding them as oddly, their area was blocked off. That Viking Girl; Astrid and Naminé; her new sister, was training with her new weapon from Astrid aiding her as the weapon was a blade of sorts; her specialty then axes.

Naminé's weapon though was an odd naginata as one side was a blade, and the other was an odd paintbrush that leaked colors on her whim or choice. The blade itself was on odd bronze metal mixed with what her new sister knew, Keyblade Metal, and the fibers were mixed between magical horse hair of sorts alongside odd fur from a creature of sorts. It was mostly though both silver and gold coloring around the handles and grips; in a stripe pattern with the gold color being first.

Lucy though sighed as she was helped up by her Godmother while asking tiredly, "Can I take a break Aunty Sky? Fiona was training me too hard," Sindragosa pondered this yet knew it was needed and yet, "Sure Little Star, just go ahead and maybe we could do something about your other problem I was told at night sometimes, by your aunt." Lucy blushed as it was embarrassing yet nodded, and Sindragosa gave her a gentle yet amused smirk at embarrassing her Godchild, and made her drink some sweet drink of sorts.

Lucy suddenly felt warm mixed with her special areas numbed to confuse her and saw her godmother look to her knowingly, "That drink I gave you was what two certain types of dragons would drink if they do not want to go into either their heat or mating, and wanted to do other things like train, research, or maybe even more. Though the side effects is that after a while… Well, I will let you find out as it is better than to show while speaking, then merely telling you." That secretly worried Lucy yet she sighed as she sat down next to her godmother/aunt while they watched everyone train; with Sunset using her flames to fight Adagio now, while Adagio used lightning.

Lucy recalled what made her parents; as she had yet decided to call Adagio... Mama, to how they gained control over that.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; Twenty minutes later after Lucy came back with Naminé from within her)**

* * *

Naminé was currently taking things in, and Lucy at the same time, was currently chatting with her new sibling; alongside Astrid in the room, and Thal'ena was as well while also drinking odd-yet-sweet smelling liquid of sorts.

Adagio and Sunset was also talking with Sindragosa, while feeling the citadel slightly shake. Everyone else was either listening in or checking the area out while talking to the other.

"So this Fiona is one of Lucy's past selves… Right?" Sunset asked curiously with Adagio now paying attention, as her girlfriend brought the topic up with Sindragosa; making the female dragon blink before nodding in sudden understanding, "Yes, as she is one of few others within her that would guide and aid her throughout her life; Including bestowing powers and abilities to when she is either ready, or has earned it."

Adagio paused before asking, getting a eyebrow raised at her by Sunset, "But do you think it is possible that besides Lucy… Anyone would have a past self?" That made Sindragosa pause before looking closely at Adagio while seeing that the Siren's eyes were dodging her gaze while Sunset looked at her in concern as well, "It is somewhat likely, but rare… Why do you ask?"

"Well… With Lucy having past lives being brought up… I, ah… I have been for the past several months getting dreams; Ever since that time we were in Lucy's Heart." Adagio confesses with a sigh at the end; not seeing the mark glow and dim a few seconds as secretly, one of the few others gifts the demon bestowed, has now been unlocked by said confession.

This made Sunset worry over her as from the way Adagio rubbed her eyes, she has yet to sleep, "Is it merely dreams or more likely… Nightmares, Ada?" Sunset gently asked her to then get the siren to blink, sigh, and nodded hesitantly before replying to Sunset afterwards; letting Adagio lean into her own frame after moving from her spot to hers, in comfort, "Yes… But it is also mixed with what happened back then as well… Ever since this," Adagio showed her mark to them before leaning even more to Sunset's frame, "Reshowed."

Sindragosa pondered this while being only slightly amused by Lucy using magic; with Fiona's help she guessed, on making an illusion of a bird appear and vanish; surprising Astrid as such. "Perhaps most of those are not just nightmares… But memories of your past self being slowly brought to surface; As like I stated, it is rare for that to occur." Seeing the look from Adagio, Sindragosa nodded to get Sunset look at her girlfriend sharply in shock and sudden worry as in her gut she felt, it was a bad idea for some reason, "Do you perhaps want to try and meditate like Lucy done? If so… Maybe I can take you to my former chambers and let you try and get a chance to do so."

"Your really not suggesting that My Ada goes in and-" "Yes I do Sunset, as if it might curb your… girlfriend's mind and place her at ease, then it is most likely the case…" Sindragosa states yet trailed off with a sudden idea showing from her face, and to make the two teens nervous, she went over and gotten Jaina and April, and was speaking to them.

"Are you sure you want to try and do this Ada… I mean, maybe there is another way to… Well-" "I'm sure Sunset, as I feel I need to do this." Adagio states while giving her girlfriend a apologetic mixed determined look at her, and kissed her gently on the lips before Sindragosa came with the two other female's, and states firmly to Adagio while gesturing to Jaina mostly, "Jaina agreed to oversee your time, as Lucy's case was differently done then yours."

That made Sunset worry about that as Adagio seemed to be having small doubts yet she smiled small briefly at Sunset from squeezing her hand gently before letting go, and Adagio then stating in a 'For-Sure' tone of voice to them, "I'll do whatever it needs to be done." Jaina nodded at that in approval as Sindragosa then led while telling Astrid to watch over her godchild and the other children, and led her a few minutes later to surprisingly a basic yet decent chambers, and with it matching the theme of the wing itself; with Sindragosa sighing as she touched the bedpost that seemed to have been made of dragon-like scales; like most of the furniture; everyone shocked by her words she thought out loud, "When I wasn't myself… I may have used the scales of my fallen kin as furniture to oddly satisfy my hollow need for secret comfort; Whispers of their lives going into my ears at night to then allow me to dream in peace, and not… Not my nightmares before my deeds, still."

"So your time was that bad then, I take it?" Jaina states softly in understanding as Adagio and Sunset were intrigued mixed with weirded out, and April even shivered alongside Za-Naron that she can not only hear the lives of whatever dragons were used, but how they each died.

Sindragosa paused from her eyes briefly glazed and also returning to normal from minor memories passing through her eyes; of her past, and looked to the mage, "Yes… More than you could realize at all." Looking at Adagio though; getting the three teens attention all at once, "Are you ready then to begin?" Adagio was hesitating yet was calmed once Sunset places a hand into Adagio's and seeing this, Jaina states; making Sunset somewhat relieved, "Why don't you aid me and April O'Neil while we make sure nothing goes wrong with Miss Dazzle's meditation? I'm sure with your presence, it might make the progress quicker."

Checking on Lucy before doing so, seeing somehow Naminé summoner paper and crayons with her uncontrolled magic, and they were coloring at this time. While they were distracted, Jaina and Sindragosa; with April's help, got the arra prepared while making Adagio blush since she has to be in her underwear to do this. Sunset though frowned at seeing scars on Adagio's body; with them being either cuts or a odd burn mark in the middle of her back, in which Adagio gave her a pleading look for later, as the Siren was set on the floor in the middle of the room, and with dust of sorts made into a pattern near Adagio; in a circle with runes on the outside.

"There, now we can begin," Jaina states as Sindragosa only nodded, with April and Sunset confused; knowing Adagio was possibly embarrassed in her state while also sitting in an Indian Pose; in the center of the dusted area. "Now all I have to do is activate the Meditation Circle, and then it will be mostly up to you, Adagio Dazzle," Jaina states as Jaina went to one side and Sindragosa on the other.

Adagio only nodded as while they used their magic to charge the rune-made dust, Adagio felt off for a few moments and the next she knew, she was suddenly falling down into a dark-like abyss and oddly landed onto her feet easily on a platform that suddenly lit up, and the. To make her blink in awe-like surprise, was a glass portrait-like image.

It showed her Current Form while also being surrounded by a snake-like version of her Siren Form; in the center with most of the lines separating them, the glass images themselves were normal colored while the lines were a teal-based color, and each image were those she encountered with Sunset's image having a heart of sorts also surrounding her part of the image. Her sister's frames had images as well: Sonata had her image be split in the middle with one looking like her current self, the other a darker version; side-by-side, and with her new outfit and looks. Aria though had herself looking like a fusion of her Siren Form with her mortal; with her form like they transform into mostly, and yet… she had claws instead of fingers from her hands, a dragon-like Siren tail, and her ears were jagged-elfin wars with her looking determined like Sonata's face was. Lucy though to confuse her was like she was, but with eight odd symbols around her frame, and she was in a background of both light and darkness mixed, and her eyes were glowing a random color each minute from jade, white, yellow, red, ice-blue, purple, orange, and silver-gold mixed.

But she then noticed that in the center of her own portrait was a blank spot as her own image was on the left; to confuse the Siren as to why that was, as the others besides the three females she saw, were either top, left, right, and in between of her own as everyone else she encountered, were basically their faces in a smaller circle-like image (Sunset on top, Sonata on her left, Aria on her right, Lucy at bottom).

Adagio jumped as she then gapped by light hitting her form; before looking at herself in disbelief with a blush of shock and embarrassment, and touching her body as well in confusion while also stating to herself; her voice echoing all around the area, "What the hell?"

Adagio wore a high-form fitting leotard that was in colors she oddly prefered; a dull-yellow with silver streaks in tron-like design, and the outfit also revealed her hips and sides; with them also looking to be stocking-like material that was also flexible; just like her entire outfit. Her long hair was done into a braid although, with the ponytail in the back done-up in three dark-red clamps and seemed to be conditioned as well as easily able to move. She still had her necklace around her neck still, but she then gasped before grabbing at her neck as it melted right into her, and suddenly felt energized as said gem then went to her forehead; not knowing everything that was being done, was being shown on the outside as well. She then saw she was wearing; after getting over her necklace fusing into her, wore high-heel combat boots that was black as night alongside silver straps.

"Why am I wearing this outfit… And why does it seem oddly familiar to me?" Adagio questioned to herself softly while also having partial-glazed eyes, as it was the outfit she mostly wore from her nightmares; before she stilled as a female laugh of sorts echoed around the area while stating; to a now defensive Adagio, " _My, my, my. It seems a little Siren has lost her way to her true heart…. Whatsoever shall I do about this?_ "

Adagio though trying to be brave, was secretly a mixture of both being nervous and fear, while she now states quickly to her surroundings, "Whoever you are, come on out! I'm n-not scared!" Adagio then felt whoever spoke didn't seemed impressed by her, if the tsking was to go by, and states in hidden amusement to the Siren, " _I would truly reveal myself to you… If you could possibly pass my personal test, of sorts._ " Adagio blinked at this and stood straight while looking all around the area to whoever was speaking to her, and crossing her arms to secretly comfort herself while trying to act brave, "What test is it?"

Adagio then looked to be reluctant with a 'What' look on her face from the response of the female voice that was echoing around the area, " _You will have to face your fears, in which I also understand them as well… As I too am afraid of certain… Spiders as well._ "

"You want me to face spiders!? No, nuh uh, nope!" Adagio declines now to then amuse the female voice as her chuckles echoed around the area while at the same time, made Adagio deadpanned afterwards to the female voice, " _It's either that or your other worst fear… Adagio._ " Adagio while she said those words, suddenly shivered, as her other fear was either her sister's or- _No, whoever this is wouldn't let me go through that… Would she?_ " _Well, I'm expecting an answer Adagio… Anytime,_ " the voice states with a mixture of patients and inpatients at the same time, and made Adagio sigh while also blushing since the outfit she had on… she had to adjust, as her chest was exposed, _Even though there isn't much of a chest to begin with_ , Adagio briefly thought in sudden sadness; not knowing her youngest sister is now more than her; as of now, before stating aloud her choice, "I guess… the spiders then."

" _Good… Then prepare to 'Dive' into your next location,_ " The female voice states to confuse Adagio before screaming, as she was now falling down from the platform she was on suddenly shattered, and after a few minutes she landed once again on her feet. After standing up, she was even more confused and wary, as she was now in a large, inner cavern; with purple-like threads of spider's web on the walls and ceiling, and she shivered knowing what test she was sent to do before stilling as to her surprise once again, a weapon oddly appeared in her right-hand.

It was an odd Naginata that was an average size; with the design being that of a storm and oddly… a key-like tip on the top that seemed sharp yet she; to surprise herself, didn't at all had any cuts. The metal of the blade was made of a mixture of obsidian and some kind of steel of sorts, with etched runes on both sides of the three-inch thick sided blade. The handguard was comfortable and easy-to-grip with it having a black coloring by the design of criss-cross pattern, and at the hilt was a keychain of sorts; with said keychain being a small pearl with within the center, electricity and dark-like mist within it as if, a tiny storm was within.

Adagio jumped as the very female voice seemed amused by her observing that weapon appearing in her hands, " _So it seems you can wield Storming Darkness, after all… No matter, You still need to pass my test as this is a past enemy I faced long ago… Which I do hope you can survive as such, Adagio Dazzle._ " Worried while gently gripping the weapon easily in one hand, Adagio stated loud enough to get a response afterwards; not hearing the skittering on the ceiling, "What do you mean if I survive? This is all b-but a dream… Right?" After hearing a sigh, Adagio was slightly fearful at the voice's words, " _No it is not a dream… But a real-life part of your Inner Heart, Adagio. So I suggest you move if you want to live, otherwise your spider-chow against… The Webbed Shadow._ "

{Play Destiny's Force; Kingdom Hearts}

Adagio as if by instinct, dodged a sudden sharp-like spider-leg that thankfully didn't cut her at all while hearing a hiss of dissatisfaction, and Adagio's breath frozen once she looked up and saw; to make her take a few steps back as it climbed down and hissed at her.

It was a giant metallic spider that was mostly made of dark-metal of sorts, with green-like ooze flowing into it's see-through limbs that within moments went all metallic-ivory with a few small line-like bursts going up each leg and into the center of the large spider, and it had the Heartless Emblem on its forehead. It had six odd bulb-like spots on it's back, and it had six blood-red eyes that glared at Adagio in both anger and hunger. The Heartless also seemed to have vents that shot out small flames once in a while that was green; the area lighting up to reveal a dark-purple web-walled and large inner cavern of sorts. When it hisses loudly, it showed shark-like fangs, mixed with a spider's mandibles on the outside; with each tip of the spider being four-sided, dagger-like tips.

Adagio dodges again to also secretly shock herself, in flexible movements, as it was shooting green-like purple fused blobs at her from it's mouth several times before charging at her three times, and Adagio decided to go with the flow; despite inwardly questioning how she was moving so smoothly while fighting as she isn't normally like this, and hacked at the Webbed Shadow Heartless, and heard a hissing shriek of pain with each it.

The Webbed Shadow then jumped and landed on the wall and from the back to Adagio's disgust before yelling and dodging each one falling, a smaller bomb-like spider heartless of sorts that once fell, did an explosion of sorts around that area and even a few began chasing her; with Adagio huffing while still doing to what she thinks now, was this weapons doing, as she was even able to send some them them back, like a baseball bat of sorts with the weapon, right back at the Webbed Shadow as she heard hissing with each explosive hit to the gem-like eye it had, on its middle-back area.

After she sent the bomb-like spider Heartless; for nearly several minutes at the Webbed Shadow's gem, it shrieked before falling onto its back and Adagio took the opportunity to hack and slash the pulsing-like orb on its stomach; by jumping and attacking it from seeing it was stunned. Though she also had to dodge the knife-like appendages while she did so.

After a few more minutes, she jumped off with a cut on her arm, as the spider's center glowed and flipped her over, and quickly redid the ceiling part; but this time, it was shooting larger purple blobs at the Siren. She froze stiff from her left-leg getting splattered by the blob as to her shock, it was numbed and mostly felt like it was asleep. Dragging herself while dodging, she didn't know what to do yet as if by instinct of sorts, she held her blade in front of her as to also make her blink, a silver transparent shield not only protected her, but she felt that cut and also her numbed leg was suddenly better. _I'll worry about that later.. Gotta move!_

Adagio dodges another attack of those blobs and did the same thing by sending them back at it, like those spiders; with it shrieking in surprise as the fifth one hit its face as it then also fell onto its back, and Adagio then attacked the stomach area once again; avoiding the sharp legs for the next few moments before jumping as it then glowed a eerie green aura, and to make Adagio alert, it vanished and she yelled as it rammed her before vanishing again.

"Come on… Where is the creep," Adagio muttered while standing in place before seeing a brief shimmer of green being reflected and was surprised when she raised her free hand, ice-blue lightning shout out of her palm and made the creature shriek as it was tittering before laying in the ground with a gem exposed from the top-part of it's head, and Adagio decided to do so again with it jumping with each blast of electricity from her palm.

The Webbed Shadow then suddenly shimmered as the area also grew dark, to worry Adagio, before yelling in pain as she couldn't at all see what was going on while being rammed, now. _I need to see somehow, but what could-_ Adagio blinked as her weapon was glowing a odd silver-like color now with her muttering; using it as a light source, "Ok… That was too convenient to my tastes." Seeing a green shimer to her left, she swung to hear a satisfied hiss from the Webbed Shadow as it then hid from her weapon once again.

Even with the light, it was too difficult for her to see anything but remembering the noise the spider made before attacking. Standing in the center of the room, Adagio listened to the sounds. At first she was able to dodge but couldn't attack but after a while she was about to attack as well.

Panting, there was spider legs near her position, and panting still with a determined glare, Adagio sat on her knees, "I'm not going through that shit again," Adagio groaned out before rolling out of the way from the Webbed Shadow trying to ram her while hidden again. Having enough of this spider's tactics of trying to harm her, Adagio shouted aloud to inwardly surprise her as it was instinctive of sorts; her weapon aimed at where the Webbed Shadow was going to ram her again, "Demi!"

Adagio now heard the Webbed Shadow shriek as if, it was truly hurt and Adagio at the same time, saw the spider fully came into view while the area lit-up once more, and saw a odd ball of darkness covering the Webbed Shadow before vanishing; and seeing it was weak, Adagio casted the spell again and again until the boss wobbled, tripped, and fell on it's back as a odd blue-like crystal heart floated away from the dead Heartless, and its body vanished.

{Stop Music}

Adagio panted while now using the weapon that at the same time, oddly seemed to hum in amusement to her, as a clutch before suddenly feeling energized and renewed, and then yelled again as the female Siren fell and landed on her behind as she was, after a few minutes… back on her platform, but it was somewhat larger now.

Adagio although gave a look around the area as she heard the same female voice as before; who seemed impressed while at the same time, echoed once again within the area, " _It seems congratulations is in order Siren, as you actually defeated the Webbed Shadow somewhat quicker then I have done, within an hour._ " That stunned Adagio as she exclaimed; her voice echoed a few times the two words in shock, "An hour?" With amusement Adagio heard and suddenly shivered as she felt her behind was grabbed for some reason, and froze, as the voice seemed to be truly close enough to now whisper in her left-ear with ease, " _Yes… Within one hour My Reincarnation._ "

Adagio then felt a cold yet warm breeze was around her frame a few moments before it pulled away while once again feeling another part of her body; while she swatted at the air, her chest being grabbed as the female voice tsked; getting Adagio to blush in mixed anger and embarrassment at knowing whoever this person was that just touched her, " _So it is true: They did curse my next life to be figureless… So sad, yet true still._ "

Adagio placed what the voice said to the back of her mind, and states; to get a odd feeling of somehow, the spirit forgetting about it, "But Who are you though, as I didn't appreciate the rub-down you briefly did," Adagio states those words despite a blush on her face and heard the female laugh a few times, and then heard the voice sighed while the floor was glowing and dimming a few times, " _I nearly forgot the condition to truly meet me… Well, since you did defeat something your fears are based on, I guess you passed my test._ " The floor suddenly let out in the lines of the platform: Red and pitch-black mist, and then was swirling around the area; Adagio trying to stand in place as the mist sparked with electricity while at the same time, the mist darkened from heading to middle of the area as Adagio herself was standing on Lucy's image, and the mist gotten denser as it then began to form the shape of a figure, and from the top downwards; to get Adagio to blush and gap all at once, it was a female.

The female was tall of course at being 6'2 in height, and she had crimson hair with silver streaks on the right-side of her head; her hair hairstyle to be a single ponytail with silver tips at the end. She also looked; to stun Adagio, to have her own face and everything except… she had gold slits for the eyes. That wasn't however what made Adagio blush a full red in her cheeks, as the female wore a high form-fitting crimson-red and royal-purple high-cut leotard that revealed so much of her hips and sides; a odd-metallic plate of sorts around her left-shoulder, and with the bronze zipper also revealing her HH-Cups; with a Amazonian figure combined with a supermodels, and crimson-red low heels for the shoes; with them being made for combat and also eased walking/running.

The female smirked at the stunned looks at her reincarnation; from her true self, and headed with sultry steps to her; her hips purposefully swaying as she then closed Adagio's gaping jaw and having said Siren blush further by the amused grin on the females face, as Adagio also realized that this female seemed to oddly be around or close to her age and yet had a more exotic-yet-mature voice then her own; her voice no longer echoed as it was before, and sounded normal, "It is good to see I still get those looks even from my own Reincarnation as such," Adagio though held back a retort of both anger and complaint from the Past-Self touching her behind again, and then her chest with a frown, "But I don't think I would want to see how you managed to score my past lovers decedent after all; Especially with her being a Body Reincarnation of her as well."

Now that made Adagio take a step back from the female and state a 'What' to her as the Past-Self chuckled softly; with brief-glazed eyes before stating in half-humor while tilting her head; making Adagio blush as the Past-Self's outfit moving her chest a few times from mere movement, "Yes this… Sunset is, plus her powers as well. Consider yourself lucky though as she is alive around your mortal age then… Nevermind about that for now," The Past-Self states while shaking her head and then states with a half-smile while also holding out a hand to introduce herself, "The name's Maria Ophir "The Ruby Razor or Razor" Maxwell; and I lived in another dimension of sorts nearly a thousand or so years ago… In fact now I think of it," Maria began while thinking and also stating a bit of surprised info from her, "Your timeframe is just about the same way it was, before I was on my own adventure."

Maria then moved a few steps away before stopping and turned to face Adagio, and surprised her as she then also states with a grin; suddenly getting into a battle position, "Though… Besides you passing the Fear Test, you need to face me in combat to truly pass it and at least deal at least seven or so blows to my chest; Not killing me of course." Maria then within moments touched that odd plate; with Adagio to quickly cover her eyes as once the minor flash of light died down, Adagio once again gapped at Maria's Armor.

The armor looks like obsidian chest armor with a bluebottle dark-ruby tunic and a windswept skirt; with silver bolts of lightning on it beneath the armor itself, and a thin, black sheath hung on her waist. Also she now had a dark-red vizor with silver lining around her eyes, and silver-based chapless leg armor, with one on the left in japanese; meaning thunder, the other saying pure darkness, and it was also imprinted the same way with the bronze and silver infused shin guards. The armor also seemed to go well with her frame, like the previous outfit.

Seeing Adagio's look before said Siren was jumping in place, as that mist developed once again from the area, and then headed to Maria's right-gloved hand while to also stun her; looking at her own at the same time as it formed from the mist dispersing quickly, was the exact weapon Adagio was currently wielding yet it was also letting out a red and black mist from the few swings Maria fine as if, recalling the weapon for sometime.

{Play: Hagane Hakanetsu; Fairy Tail}

The platform glowed and to stun Adagio, a barrier was formed all around the outer-rim and upwards. Marai then jumped backwards and landed on Sunset's Image while Adagio was still on Lucy's. Not known to both females, Marai took a stance similar to Riku's; in which at this point said male sneezed as he then felt someone was copying his stance while playing cards alongside both Sora and Kairi, and Maria narrowed her eyes while stating with a grin on also her face, "Let's see what you can do!"

Adagio by reflex, held strong while blocking her blade against Maria's, as the attacking female charged quickly yet was secretly impressed by this. Adagio though was stunned that she even did that yet both Siren and Maria, were deflecting each other's attacks of their weapons.

Adagio yelped as Maria was backing her to the barrier wall until Adagio shouted that same attack; to make Maria wide eyed for and jumping back, "Demi!" The orb of darkness though to confuse her as she held her hand out, was still there and floated, and made Adagio grinned as she was making the orb chase Mara who was inwardly surprised by this development as it took her three and a half weeks to perfect that, and one hit was done to her now as the orb vanished.

Marai grinned at her spot while swirling her weapon a few times; red and black mist escaping it slightly, "Not bad Reincarnation… But you gotta do more then that six times!" Maria charged again at Adagio before the Siren moved to the right and avoided a hit, and then quickly ducked as Maria sent a Dark Fira at her while at the same time, making Adagio get tossed into the air by a Dark Thunder Spell. Maria casted it again but this time, it wrapped it around her blade as she came at blinding speed, and attacked in different directions while afterimages appeared, and she came to a quick stop after a minute of doing so, and her weapon to Maria's side while stating one word: "Boom!" Adagio's small area exploded with electricity and Maria was once again impressed as Adagio was standing somewhat; on her left-knee before jumping back easily as they clashed blades once again.

Adagio made Maria blink however; as even the Siren was surprised as she sent a Fire Spell at her from her free hand, and Maria shoved her back with a grin while also yelling a few words, "That's two!"

Adagio grunted as Maria suddenly appeared behind her as Maria used a mixture of both Haste and Thunder spells to speed ehr movements quicker, and kicked Adagio a few feet away from her, and leaped into the air as she shouted aloud an attack that was quickly forming from her weapon's tip, "Flare!" The quickly developed ball of fire and light was made, and she whacked the ball like from her weapon as if, it was a ball of sorts, at Adagio who braced herself and randomly shouted to get Maria to yelp as her attack was sent right back at her, "Reflect!" _How did I do that?_ Adagio quickly thought before using her own weapon to do the same; like Maria done.

It was then Maria and Adagio played a weapon-hitting thing for the next five minutes, as the orb kept growing bigger and bigger until it hit Maria; who yelled out three, as she was blasted right to the barrier before falling down onto the ground.

Maria panted as she slowly gotten up, and grinned at Adagio still as suddenly, her body was glowing a black and red aura while she laughed, and pointed at Adagio with her weapon; eyes narrowed to now looking serious, "Let's see how you handle me now! Rasenshuriken-Thunder!" Maria vanished and Adagio was then assaulted with what she felt was thousands of blades at once; without anything cutting at her skin or clothing yet she felt each hit, as lastly, electricity jolted around her entire frame before Maria appeared behind her, and Adagio then fell onto a knee and panted a few moments before quickly getting up with determination, and blocked another attack from Maria.

Adagio didn't know what she was doing, but she felt energized all over her body and didn't see darkness emit from her own weapon, as her eyes only focused currently on a shocked Maria since Adagio's newfound energy made her jump, and quickly slashed the air as the blade sent a large red 'X' attack made of dark-glowing red and black energy, quickly at Maria; with Maria shouting four as she was attacked with a blast of energy and sending her right to the barrier before bouncing and landing face-first onto the platform, "X-Blade Blast!"

Getting up as Adagio prepared herself as they once again clashed blades, Maria admitted while attacking with only blades once again to Adagio, "I was surprised by that attack… But you will not get a chance to do that again!" Maria then kicked Adagio in the stomach and at the same time, blasted her with a dark blast of energy that also sent the Siren to the barrier where Aria's Image was, and rolled on the ground, as Maria then jumped into the air and growled as she missed a jabbing attack. Adagio quickly gotten up, and defended herself as they clashed blades once more, and were clashing while moving around the room as both females were emitting the same aura; red and black as with each clash there was a spark of electricity.

Adagio however was about to clash again until Maria stated loudly a spell that knocked her back and to shock her at seeing she was also hardly moving around said arm; her left-arm that is covered in weightless ice before rolling away from the same attack sent at the Siren's spot several times, "Cold Stunner!" Maria sent at least or close to twenty of them before changing tactic as Adagio's arm was then thawed and blocked another strike against her with their blades before widening her eyes as in Maria's free hand was a ball of darkness about the size of a basketball, and blasted the Siren as she flew and landed o to her back near Sonata's Image, "Dark Blast!"

Adagio growled to herself as her eyes briefly redden, before yelping, as she blocked another electrically charged strike against her by their very weapons; on her left knee before rolling as Maria tried to Dark Blast her again, and was near Aria's Image while panting, and sent out a Demi spell that stilled Maria while she narrowed her eyes in serious business, while stating firmly, "Five."

Maria and Adagio then for the next half-hour, were clashing blades and dodging the same attacks over, and over again; with Adagio getting frustrated yet also not giving up at trying to hit Maria one last time. While they fought during that entire time, Adagio realized that whatever was going on in her fighting must had to do with the energy she felt going within her by the weapon itself, and she was secretly in fear by this: Adagio was beginning to crave this newfound power mixed with also wanting to not use it. This power not only felt like her body was in more-control of the weapon then herself, but the energy she was feeling from the very blade was as odd as it sounds, a mixture of darkness, ice, and electricity all rolled into one package; mixed with feeling herself on a somewhat out-of-body experience mixed with not. She just couldn't fully describe it as she simply clashed weapons once again, against Maria's own.

"Why don't you give up? Allow me to win and possibly get you to be more concerned about that deal you done, or perhaps something else that's personal?" Maria questioned whole taunting; with secretly impressed from Adagio lasting this long, and also from her lower she has been letting out by instinct against her, at the same time. "Who are you fighting for?" Maria added; to get Adagio to grunt in place while thinking.

 _Who am I fighting for…._ Images of her sister's, Lucy, and most importantly Sunset flowed within moments into the Sirens mind while hearing a sudden growl-based agreement from her Beast at this, and Adagio shouted before shoving her away from her weapon and stating aloud; her body gained an icy-blue, yellow and black mixed aura all around her frame while her eyes were glowing pure-red at Maria, "My loved ones!"

The platform glowed all around them before dimming afterwards, and Maria being stunned, gained that same aura Adagio had with now a sadistic grin of matching glowing eyes yet sparks were surrounding her form, and her eyes then shifted to a dragon's with black-like mist escaping from her then to make her have her visor temporary vanish and expose her face entirely; her eyes also like Sombra's in design, "That's more like it! Ha ha ha! Let's see if you can handle my final attack then if your loved ones is whom you protect!" Maria jumped suddenly from the aid of the aura, high into the air and was channeling the three elements from within her: ice, thunder, and darkness into her weapon as it flowed a denser aura to match, swirled and with it glowing brightly she sent it back at her in a large concentrated beam, "Omega Beam!"

Adagio was confused mixed with worry, as she yelped since she stayed in place and also felt herself doing the same thing, before she yelled out by force, the same attack against her as both sword-beam-based attacks then collided, and were currently fighting against each other.

Maria was using her energy into her attack as the beam was slowly moving to Adagio, and suddenly, Adagio felt her body pulsed before screaming as a dark-like energy mixed with ice and lightning, empowered her to the point; not seeing a shaded silhouette of a large, ten-tailed bird of sorts that Maria gasped in surprise at recognizing the attack before Adagio's empowered attack then snuffed out Maria's quickly, and engulfed the female while she thought the last number, and once the beam died down Maria then landed forcibly onto the platform and grinned in satisfaction.

{End Hagane Hakanetsu; Fairy Tail; Play Dragon Ball Super - Saiyan's Pride / Final Flash Theme | Epic Rock Cover feat. PokeMixr92}

Adagio was panting while seeing Maria get up before she stiffened as her weapon vanished suddenly, and going into her. Maria however sensed it and was quickly heading over; dismissing her own as that aura was getting denser around the Siren's frame and she unknowingly began yelling in both power and pain; Maria getting close yet not too close to the Siren, as the same silhouette of the same large bird suddenly became energy; after reshowing itself, and engulfed Adagio while she screamed even more; the brand from her demon dealer lighting up as around her stomach, a seal that sort-of like the one that shows on Naruto Uzumaki appeared, and glowed a neon red against her skin.

Adagio was in a haze as she saw Maria was slowly succeeding in reaching her area, while at the same time feeling her insides being filled with unknown energy; even her blood felt like it was not only burning, but also freezing at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Adagio's Inner Heart, things were difficult as the small group of females held themselves while like in her heart, they witnessed Adagio's Aura and that energy coming from her while at the same time, keeping them away.

Jaina states aloud while projecting a barrier to keep them all safe; from the energy that was mixed of fire and ice; to the mages and dragon's inner surprise, and Sunset looked unsure mixed with both fear and determination slightly from her words, "You need to get close to her Sunset, otherwise whatever Miss Dazzle is experiencing would harm her!"

Sunset decided to follow the mage's words and was surprised as unlike them, she was able to slowly go into the energy. Once she grabbed onto the Siren, she was them holding onto Adagio; ignoring the mixed pain of that very aura that was determined to keep her back.

* * *

Adagio felt oddly both Maria and from stiffening, Sunset's words going soothingly right into her right-ear while at the same time, she felt not only Maria trying to comfort her but her girlfriend; she figured, all at once.

Adagio then screamed in more pain while hearing two voices flowing into her mind; the one being that Demon God and another she wasn't familiar with, as Maria shouted while trying to aid Adagio with her own aura and the emotions she knew she felt, from the outside, "Adagio, you need to let it in otherwise you will have not only yourself, but the one holding you that you love would be harmed!" That made Adagio's weakened form stiffen before suddenly hearing a snarl from the same Demon God, and a impressed chuckle from the feminine voice that states; in a truly mature and exotic tone in her mind yet it was also as if, she was right in her other ear, " **It seems you passed then… I will be interested to see what befalls us then, Vessel.** "

Adagio felt her own body shiver as not known to her yet to Maria; with sad-like eyes of regret, the seal slowly vanished and was placed while making Adagio like her, as she knew once the Siren recalls things, she would be angry about this situation and figured the Siren would see it as a cursed-blessing; with both good and bad setbacks, now in play.

Once the aura died down, Maria caught the Siren while Adagio gave her a look of true confusion, wariness, and small fear as Maria sighed.

{Stop Music}

Maria then states with secret sadness to Adagio; with Maria helping her up and saw that they were both in the center of Adagio's image, "It seems you now carry not only the burden of the Demon Mark… But to what I once had forced into me, as a price long ago to protect those I loved." Adagio was confused about what Maria stated before she froze, and then slapped Maria in the face as Adagio had a blush while also muttering pervert, from Maria groping Adagio's behind. "I deserve that… But I think you should know certain things however, My Reincarnation."

Blushing and was about to angrily retort before looking at her in shock as Maria grabbed Adagio's left-hand and placed it at Maria's area, and getting a flabbergasted look as one moment it was there and the next, it wasn't, "I was given… that due to myself; To what you are now, a Jinchuuriki. That term means that you now have an entity within you like I was forced into doing; The very same entity that you would have to prove more of yourself to… Especially since or if you firstly use said power for whatever reason, you will be, well, I think I'll let you deal with that part as I also had to experience without knowing."

Adagio gave her a look as she ripped her hand away from Maria's hold and states in utter confusion, mixed with; from what Maria saw through her reincarnations eyes, was mixed emotions, and one of them was brief anger, "W-What do you mean?" Maria sighed while giving Adagio a true yet small smile, as she was inwardly irked mixed with wanting to know what in the seven hells would The Heart (5), would do this once again, "I cannot say, but I think you would rather both like and dislike the results once you do activate her power; And by her," Adagio widen her eyes at seeing Maria touch her stomach and to glorify mixed with fascinating the Siren, saw the seal and once Maria moved away, it slowly faded from her current attire.

"You were a-" "A vessel to a entity in my previous life as you are now, yes." Maria states sadly to confuse the Siren, before her eyes widen as Maria began to state some of her life to Adagio; with half-dazed eyes in remembrance… Or more like how she died as Adagio didn't question from seeing average chairs of sorts appeared out of nowhere, and they then sat in them, "I was in mortal years, sixteen going on seventeen in a few months, and yet I faced; Ever since I was twelve... An enemy in which I hope you and whoever you care for have no chance at meeting, as I fear he was a relation to that very Demon God who gave you this mark," Maria states while holding Adagio's marked hand; making the Siren's eyes widen and look to her while Maria then sadly chuckled as she continued, "Though he was outcasted and sent to my world; Even tried to take over as a result. Yet he failed each time as with each attempt he summoned; To what I gathered were Heartless, my friends and I in terms… Saved the day in our own Earth-like world somewhat like your home, for the last one thousand or so years."

Maria now sighed while letting go before looking upwards; her hands on her lap, "Those days were the best and the worst I had… Humility, Distraught, Adventure, Fate and Destiny, Rivals and Friends, and above all else…" Maria then looked as to make Adagio surprised as a tear fell before getting absorbed into the platform, "Even those that we love."

Shaking her head, Maria sighed and looked to Adagio, as the Siren hesitated yet still asked while making Maria half-amused at her, "How… How did you die?" Maria sadly laughed once more as she gazed at Adagio; to make the Siren uncomfortable by Maria's eyes that held so many emotions, once she took the visor off and held it that is, "I figured you would ask that out of many possible things that you could've asked… But if you must know, you must be willing to listen to me as when you leave… Well, you will know everything eventually; Mostly my memories as you indeed passed on my two tests."

Before Adagio could ask by what she meant, Maria held up a hand and stated softly to make Adagio wonder why that was, "You will know why later on once you discover a few things that have been kept secret from you and your family for years, Adagio, but do please listen to what I have to say as you did indeed ask," seeing she has Adagio's full attention, Maria began to tell her while secretly having her eye flash said events; while reliving it, "The day that I died… Was the day I felt myself thinking about what I could have done that would have been different… What could I had done to prevent the lives lost to what could have prevented, and possibly save my own world."

Sighing before looking right at Adagio's eyes as Adagio saw a lot more emotions in those very gold-slit eyes, and one that filled the most was one thing: Guilt. "That very day was the day we all fought against the Demon Lord known as Mono'Tai. The day that lead all our adventures to save what was left of our world as somehow, he was able to get a powerful weapon of sorts and engulfed all but one area into eternal shadow; The lives of my kin sent away by the Order of Light to different worlds for their own safety. Mono'Tai however saw this as an opportunity to finally have what he wanted all along: The Heart of my word… And my soulmate; My lover in your current life as I mentioned before, with a similar name as a coincidence: Elaine."

Pausing before speaking, Maria; from what Adagio guessed, truly didn't want to tell how she died yet it seems Maria has no choice in the matter, "We defeated the last of his followers; With one by the name of Lucinda that aided us and yet we got separated. It was just me, Elaine, and to one I know might exist; To whom I feel might exist today somewhere, by the name of Rachel Asuna Waters; a Succubus Hybrid." Raising her hand to hold Adagio from speaking, and the Siren reluctantly held her tongue as Maria began to state kind words about Rachel, "Rachel was one of the few I could trust in my life, as she had my back; No matter what would occur, as it would've been nothing that could separate us."

Maria looked at her left hand and clenched it before sadness, regret and rage now fully filled those orbs, and looked sharply at Adagio, "But once we encountered the Demon God, he casted a spell she took; Which was meant for me, as she was then taken over by just her Body, and not her Heart and Mind, as a forced servant, and he then made her face me and Elaine. We fought for his amused entertainment while he took Elaine; With shock on his features over something she didn't know, as well as I did, at the time. I fought my best friend, whom in turn struck me; With widen-teary eyes of shock, horror and guilt as the blade she attacked me with was a blade given to her by said Demon God, at my heart."

Adagio blushed briefly as Maria changed back into her previous outfit before moving her valley slightly to reveal a jagged-like scar; to confuse Adagio, in the center of her chest, "That is where the blade struck me yet that isn't how I died, I died from something that I was not defeating in doing yet at the same time, I did. For you see," Maria paused before resuming on her speech; unknowingly making herself look attractive while crossing her legs and her arms now crossed with at the same time, lifting her bust up briefly, "I was able to send my friend back and away from me after she did so; with a seal, in which I can guess might still be in place, as it trapped my friend inside an object; A green orb with a bronze-etched ring around the center. I then began my fight with the Demon God as our allies outside his gothic-based castle, were still fighting and also defending our last part of our home. After nearly a half-hour with my… abilities and power, I was able to weaken the Demon God enough to free Elaine and thought it was going to be alright… But, I was wrong."

It was here Adagio saw Maria hesitate with tears; to surprised the Siren, flowing freely now from her face as Maria was unknowingly crying from speaking now, "He made one last move against me: By trying to harm My Elaine. He did so by using his tainted sword to strike her down, yet I knocked her away as he instead stabbed me right in the middle; Making my eyes wide as I felt myself suddenly drained while he grinned before he was sealed away, and sent away from our nearly shadowed world; His army he himself made becoming dust and following him into a pitch-black diamond, and away from our world. As I was dying since he nullified my healing powers somehow, I found out then; To my regret to this day... She was pregnant secretly with our child, and wanted to tell me after the battle was over and we won."

Adagio was upset by this news and lowered her head, and then froze as Maria gently brushed her hair and patted her head; Making Adagio look up while Maria now sadly smiled, "But at least I know Elaine might be alive through your mate; Your eventual wife in the near future; I can tell… But I do hope you will like her as much as I did to Elaine… Especially since I won't be there."

Now that got Adagio to look at her in worry while Maria dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "No need to worry… As once you are done here, you will have my knowledge and power at your disposal, My Reincarnation." Adagio stood up like Maria did as the chairs sank into the platform, and saw to Adagio's shock that it flowed, and a blank image was now in place; with said image being next to Lucy's and giving her a total of five outside images, "Especially my memories as you will be surprised from somewhat seeing my friends resemblance to certain ones of today, as such… Including my former Master Aeroza, being in them."

Now that shocked Adagio truly before getting confused as to why Maria was heading to the blank image. Yet quickly came over before a barrier showed itself while Maria sadly saw the horror, shock, and the hidden message of 'Why' wordlessly from the Siren, as Maria was slowly yet surely, sinking into the image, "I knew that you could handle things better than I have in our past life, Adagio, and with that: I will be always with you not in just mind... But in your heart with my final words… Our heart is our guiding key to what we must do; Follow it, and eventually things will be done to not only throughout our...Your life, but to those your cherish the most and who knows, maybe we will see each other again soon… Farewell."

With that, Maria fully sank into the floor as the image ripples before to bring tears to Adagio's eyes, the image was of Maria in her armor as she was in a fighting pose; The weapon Adagio wielded showed also as a image besides her.

A blinding light then showed as Adagio woke up, and was confused as to why Sunset was hugging her in relief before looking at her attire in shock, as she was wearing the same outfit from within her heart and in her right-hand was that very weapon that then dismissed itself; with the Siren briefly hearing that same chuckle from before, and she then told them what happened.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

Lucy now saw her aunt was wielding that very weapon yet oddly didn't question about her aunt's attire as Sunset was also clashing with a narrowed weapon from one of the Vikings or Vrykul she was told a few times what they were, as she blushed as lately she felt her chest was more sensitive yet was currently now playing a game with her new sibling, Naminé, as such while not seeing minor concern at her newer sibling as her little sister unknowingly grabbed herself before placing a card down; to now get her disappointed as she lost again, since they were playing alongside the other younger girls and Astrid; who easily picked up the game, Poker, at ease.

"Luce, How is it your so lucky each time?" Naminé states with secretly being impressed as they also weren't using money at all, but food the former Nobody was able to conjure up somehow from her drawings of cookies; red velvet with white chocolate baked into them, and Lucy in turn merely shrugged as she only took one cookie and ate it with ease, "I-I'm not sure at all Nami, as I was also doing this for my Uncle Vernon when he wanted me to eat as well," Lucy states to get Naminé to inwardly be angered slightly as she saw all her younger sisters memories; hence the word younger, as Lucy declared her being her older sister; despite her age limit.

Plus it doesn't help at all that despite the bond Naminé felt from being family, she felt secretly overwhelmed mixed with acceptance by it. The bond that officially meant she is family to her as secretly she kept eyeing alongside thinking both Sunset and Adagio to be mother figures; like her new sister has for sometime, and they were about to set up another round until everyone; Everyone in the area stilled as the citadel shook a few moments before they the resumed.

The area though made both Sunset and Adagio pause, and decided to stop as Sunset warily states to her girlfriend while Jaina and the others came to them in suspicion; from seeing Sindragosa going wide eyed as if, she knew, "What on earth was that?"

Lucy and everyone near her, turned to Sindragosa as she sighed before getting them wide eyed at her words, "It seems that they may have split into two larger groups and is possibly trying to get to us… And the shaking of the citadel was to prove that they had defeated a few wings that was keyed to the citadel; A few what is termed… Bosses that is."

"Grandpa is fighting alongside everyone?" Lucy asked with a held tilt with the dragons looking at Lucy with brief wide eyes in which didn't go unnoticed by Adagio, Sunset, and a few others as Lucy unknowingly rubbed her area a few times before looking at them expectantly, _Please tell me that isn't what I think it is_ , Sindragosa briefly thought with slight worry as she thought the Elixir she made Lucy drink would calm that away before she then states, with a half-smile to ease her Godchild, "I believe he is Lucy… But we need to be prepared in case Arthas would use us to his advantage," Sindragosa however stated the last few words with a frown to get the older females to also understand while looking at her in hoping she was wrong, with Jaina sighing to this as she figured Arthas was different then she knew of him… Yet she feels oddly hope of him changing.

"You mean he will-" April was going to ask a question before they all froze, as they all then saw a group of Death Knights coming to their location; with them seeing Sindragosa looking tense at their arrival.

One of them; a female blood elf that appeared to be around sixteen or so in looks, looked at Naminé with not only her oddly glowing violet eyes, and a faint-blue blush from her truly pale-white skin, and with her having pale-blue hair that was in a braid in the sides. The Death Knight also had a tome of sorts in her left-arm while she also wore; like they figured in some Death Knights they encountered, custom-made armor that hugged her curves just right; her figure being athletic mixed with a models, and she had natural beauty; despite her bust being close to Sunset's. She wore obsidian armor however that showed it, along with her waist and legs; not her arms.

The one that was a male Draenei though; being fully armored, made her wilt while clutching said tome, and states in an echoed voice all Death Knights have to them, firmly, as they stiffened as to whom he mentioned, "Lucy Potter is to come with us, alongside Jaina Proudmoore… As we have been ordered to… Hmmm… Bring the blonde one as well," he states after seeing Lucy grab Naminé, and with them to Lucy's dismay they forcibly grabbed her alongside Jaina and Naminé, Adagio oddly growled at them while Sunset and her was held back, and the leading Draenei paused before grinning to her as Sindragosa yelled in sudden pain as she was sent back harshly by a few other Death Knights Coil Attacks to drain her, and states firmly while not being impressed; ignoring the fact Adagio's weapon vanished when she was manhandled like Sunset was, "Bring them all; Doesn't matter: The Master wants mostly Lucy and Jaina, they could just bare witness to the future of the world."

Lucy whimpered since she was gripped firmly and handed to the male Draenei, and they left the area; with said dragon looking determined while Astrid helped her leader up as the doors shut, and locked in-place. With Sindragosa worrying over not only what Arthas would want; as from a signal, Astrid nodded as she went quickly to prepare for battle and mention it to her followers, but what was occurring with Lucy. _I hope it isn't what I think it is, as she is too young._

Seeing her troops and followers, and even April looking at her worried alongside the others, Sindragosa firmly declared; her army cheering at this aloud in determined battle, "We will no longer bow to the Lich King Arthas. We will go aid our comrades to be, and strike! Who is with me!"

Sindragosa then ordered for the door to be broken down, and they began to do so with the aid of April; who was using the Aeon Crystal to also help out. _We will come for you, especially you my Goddaughter._ Sindragosa briefly thought while feeling sudden dread for some reason, within her heart.

* * *

 _ **Few hours later; With Aeroza and Tirion's Group reunited:**_

The two groups defeated certain enemies while also at the same time, saving those like Aeroza mentioned and he sent them to his world as such.

Aria was still passed out while Lusamine was cuddling next to their shock, her mate. The others were listening with Tirion as he was explaining about the next wing as Aeroza was checking over Sonata; Regina and her servent Carravere as well as Karai being near her; their mate.

However the reason Tirion was speaking to everyone but them was that they caught a Val'kyr female who they recently freed, and she was previously was right near the Lich King himself; for his plans and stating a secret to shock the holy paladin and a few others by what she was revealing to them.

"When will Sonata awake Aeroza? You said she would of woken up in twelve minutes after you healed her and yet it has been nearly or close to two hours." Karai begrudgingly states softly while looking at her, as Karai's snake-side was crying secretly about their mate being in this state; with the female ninja sitting near Relina as they recently aided the other group on defeating two bosses: Marrowgar and Lady Deathwhisper, and she gotten oddly a necklace she is now wearing from Marrowgar while still feeling herself perfectly fine within the chilled area now, and Relena and the others also got loot, yet refused to show what they had.

The area they were in was also an odd auditorium of sorts that housed recently, enslaved followers and servants they freed.

Aeroza however sighed while he was channeling a healing spell from his hands onto Sonata's form; realizing her Darker-Half may have used up too much energy and was secretly channeling magic into her heart as well, states with a pointed look mixed with understanding to Karai, "Indeed she would have awaken by now, but it would seem Atanos; From her awakening, used up too much of Sonata's renewed awakening to her new form; From as we speak was also draining her due to not using this power of hers truly, for a longer time, as after all you two: She is only around one-thousand and fifteen years of age; Going to be considered sixteen though officially in two months time," Aeroza added with a hidden smirk of Relina looking at Sonata in shock, alongside Karai.

"Our mate is a minor?!" Relina states still in shock, aloud, as Aeroza only nodded, before grinning and stating; relaxing them both… more-so to Relina by his brief words, as he felt Sonata was soon awakening, "Yes. But in Siren's terms for their race, Nightborne-Hybrid Relina, Sonata Dusk is a legal adult by all accounts… Especially she has yet to even experienced her first heats." Aeroza purposely left that to the two girl's minds, as he truly meant the single word: Heats, as both her Siren and now Demon Heritage; he knew, would be mixed-up or worse… the same time. _I hope those two would handle it, if it is at the same time; As it would be too intense for the forced-dealt made Siren_ , Aeroza sadly thought; recalling how she ended up as a Half-Siren in the first place.

Karai and Relina though heard Sonata moan now; perking them up as Sonata winced while opening her eyes from the Half-Siren feeling her body was like before once again, from her previous experience; from that demon-deal she was forced to make to save her sister Aria- "Aria. Where is- Ouch!" Sonata began after realizing her last moments of thinking her sister was dead and yet, she felt her connection still with Aria was still alive and intact, and was sluggish while feeling pain throughout her somewhat heavy body, as even her tail was still out and drooped.

"Welcome back to the waking world, Miss Dusk," Aeroza comments to confuse Sonata before her eyes widen while stating, to concern the three by her soft words; without her knowing she was doing so, "Where are we… And why can't I move my body at all?"

Sonata was confused again as Aeroza now placed his gloved hand to her forehead and checked her pulse, and to make both Karai and Regina understood; with mixed feelings, put his hands on her chest and felt her heart secretly was not only beating, but felt her magic was still depleted somewhat, "It seems you are suffering over a somewhat simple case of Magical Exhaustion, Sonata, and I think you simply need to drink this to get halfway better." He held a odd blue bottle-like container that sloshed easily, and from both Karai and Sonata's sense of smell, it oddly smelled sweet.

"What is that you have there Aeroza?" Karai hesitatingly asked as the item was a golden bottle of sorts with a pyramid-like tip at the top of it, and there was golden imprints of both moon and stars in said bottle. Aeroza looked to her while holding the bottle and motioning for Sonata to open her mouth while he explained; the contents going into her mouth and easily as he placed said tip into it, and down her throat while also tasting oddly her favorite soda, "This is rather known as a Elixir. I figured perhaps not only she was magically exhausted somewhat, but from what she states she was weak on health, and this would fully remedy that; Like I stated, to partial status so she could move around and other things."

Sonata still felt off after she drank the drink; with mostly her body as if, she wasn't even in it yet looked down and saw two larger orbs blocking her view to her feet, and also her outfit she wore. "W-What happened?!" Sonata exclaimed in such amount of extra energy, she fainted and was also lucky both of her mates caught her in time, while Aeroza merely shook his head.

A hour later, Sonata slowly woke up as the Elixir was still in her system, and felt her body was still not of her own while suddenly blushing of a warm feeling in her belly, mixed with fear and horror from two things: The first was that her body was changed once more, and her chest was secretly heavy mixed with herself feeling sensitive and not all over, and the other; to her reasons of blushing was that both Relina and Karai were laying next to her, and they unknowingly had their heads on her improved bust. She also saw that they were covered in a blanket of sorts, and on top of a… floating mattress with a barrier all around them?

The Half-Siren also saw from her position that Aeroza was nearby her alongside a few of her teammates, as it seemed that Tirion separated from them with his own, once again, but also saw all the Skylanders were possibly with him now. She still saw to her dismay, the very outfit she was wearing once again and realized something in her thinking, _It wasn't a dream… My body changed again?_

Seeing Sonata's confused yet irked face at her new figure, Aeroza decided to tell her quietly as they were on the move still, "It has nearly been an hour after your spell, Sonata. But I suggest you take this moment to rest as you nearly exhausted yourself to the point that Elixer within your veins currently, wouldn't have saved you." Sonata nodded while briefly blushing from feeling Karai move slightly while her tail; to her confusion, was somehow wrapped around not only her, but both of the girl's waists while clinging them closer to her, and he then made her look at him after he quietly chuckled and states in answer, "It's to be expected as you found your two soulmates for both your Siren part, and your newer side you have yet to meet within you. But if you look to your right, we were able to save Aria somewhat but at a price… If you recalled from her actions."

Sonata's eyes were wide as she did indeed look, and saw that Aria was also lying on a floating mattress with; to her own surprise, Lusamine was laying next to her. "I conjured these two mattresses while channeling my own power to shield you five the entire time, and we are nearly close as of now, to obtaining to which we seek." Aeroza decided to explain before she could ask, mixed with telling her the somewhat good news.

Sonata was not only saddened but also happy by this, as they were closer to getting her sister and niece back, alongside the others but… _Why did Aria have to do that? Despite what she did she still hurt me before my first change… How did I end up like this now anyways?_ It would seem Aeroza may have read her thoughts by accident and made her sharply look at him in shock; her mouth open slightly as a result, "Your Darker-Half or somewhat your Demon-Side, made an appearance Sonata, and it is thanks to both of your true awakening that your new and permanent look you have, is to what you be."

"D-Darker-Half… What Darker-Half?" Sonata now states in slight fear before jumping as a amused voice suddenly spoke within her mind; Aeroza somewhat amused mixed with ire by overhearing things as they walked throughout the odd hallways of the citadel still; the turtles and Splinter seeing she was awake yet kept silent to allow her to settle as well as lookout in case they were ambushed, " _ **The Immortal is right, Light-Half, as I was freed at last. You should somewhat thank that Demon God that he truly made us back to what we were, originally… Although the figures from your first changed combined with our true awakening, was rather… Useful to our figure. Those girls back in our original world would be surprised.**_ "

Sonata gulped in which Aeroza decided to let things play out as he; while channeling energy still, headed over to Splinter to talk a few things to the mutated rat-man. "Wh-Who was that?" Sonata states without thinking, before hearing a facepalm and muttering, and suddenly without warning, she passed-out once more.

* * *

 _ **Sonata's Inner Heart**_ :

Sonata blinked in confusion before standing upwards, and froze at seeing herself on a platform in which was oddly enough; to make her eyes widen, was just like her elder sister described to when they entered Lucy's own area. But her own platform was different.

She was in the center but as she is now, but oddly herself, and to what she oddly guessed was her Darker-Half; with them touching each other's backs and Sonata had a smile on her face while her other merely smirked while they crossed their arms under their busts, and leaned on each other. Around them though was smaller facial-like images of Aria, Adagio, Sunset, and the other Equestrian Girls from Canterlot City; with Lucy also being included yet at the very top while Sunset was also at the bottom. On the outside though near her side, was Karai's full image while wielding that new weapon she picked up, and Relina with her pet and Succubus demon in fighting poses; like Karai's was, near her other's image. And finally the glass stain-like platform color was mostly emerald-green within all the lines and circles.

" **Impressed; I would think so, as it has been a long, long time since you came back** ," a voice just like Sonata's states everywhere in a echo; getting the Hybrid nervous as she backed up to the center part of the platform. She froze though while quickly turning, before taking a few steps back at seeing a greyed-out version of her current figure and outfit… a replica of her current form; with silver hair and red eyes, grinning at her as she states; crossing her arms underneath her bust in expectancy, " **Hello my Mortal, and also Light-Half. You requested in wonder as to who; In your words I can repeat with ease,** " the girl coughed into her right-hand and then states; stunning Sonata as it was truly perfect words of her own voice, and without the minor echo quality to it she has been having before she finished with that voice, "Wh-Who was that- **Please, you should understand as to what I told you, Light-Half.** "

It was then Sonata's mind made her realize as to who was before her; eyes going wide while pointing, and the copycat lookalike merely grinning as if, she was right while still crossing her arms, "Y-You're the D-Demon?!" The copycat frowned before shrugging in indifference, and giving her a half-amused and firm look at her Light-Half while also stating cooly to her then, " **Correct my dear, dear, sweet yet innocent Light-Halved Siren, I am Atanos; You Demon-Side renewed due to your parent's actions, after fearing to what others of your deceased clan... would have stated or killed you for.** "

That got Sonata to look at her; Atanos, in true shock while the girl herself merely chuckled before stating; with a grin still on her face, " **As like I said: I think you should somewhat thank that Demon God by that deal of his to you, otherwise your true potential and powers wouldn't be able to pass, and your true Dark-Side; Myself, wouldn't aided you at all to the fullest.** " Sonata was confused before giving her a 'What' based look while lightly hinting of a blush on her face, by the Demon's next set of words; secretly pleased of her making her Light-Half blush as such, " **Our two mate's however… Love the kiss I gave to each of them before letting you have control, Light-Half.** "

Atanos though decided to change the subject, and to confused Sonata by gersutring to the area, and then lastly the platform while then making her eyes widen in confused wonder, " **This my dear Light-Half, is your Inner Heart; Everyone has one yet unlike a select few, cannot access it without a few things… The deal you made with the Demon God being part of it. In fact,** " Atanos walked a few steps away with a contemplated look on her face before adding onto her words; stunning Sonata by them, " **I believe our two sisters and a few others can do so. I even sensed Adagio have done it already, while oddly passing a test of sorts.** "

Atanos then went behind Sonata before they both turned as she gained a curious look mixed with her eyes being firm, at Sonata, " **However, due know I have yet to decide to allow your own Test of Past to occur as well, as to me…. You're not at all ready like your sister was, but do however, my dear sweet little Light-Half,** " Atanos states as the area suddenly blinded her as she heard the final words of her Demon-Side to stun her one last time, " **Do ask what Adagio's own deal was, as I think you deserve to know.** "

* * *

 _ **Hidden Location within Icecrown Citadel:**_

Xemnas scowled as he has to wait still for the right time to do what must be done, and yet he recalls in his head that deal he made with the Aeonmaster himself. But currently he was with one of the recently added forces to the Lich King himself, as he was a obsidian/saronite infused, fully armored male that was ten feet tall, and was secretly a Mogu that was from another place, yet died upon arriving into Icecrown shores. This was Valas Kung, a dark sorcerer-based Deathknight to his army, and one of the few new generals under the Lich King's commands.

"So all you have to do in order for me to take control of the Scourge, is to allow you a chance to send a Possessor Heartless into the man's armor when he is weakened to a certain point, and in exchange I give you a few people to you for your Master?" Valas states in a deep yet echoed voice while Xemnas nodded, "Yes, and once you are King to the undead for your agreement: You will search the two doors within Northrend while a few… Others in mind, would search for the other region's doors as well. Then this world; Azeroth that is, would be one step closer to obtaining for my Master as a command outpost for his future forces."

Valas darkly chuckled at that thought before grinning, his scythe-like weapon that matches his armor, shivering in the expectant fight to come within his hands, "Then you have yourself a deal then, Non-Existent. However, if there is a chance, I want to personally end the Lich King myself while those that knew the former Paladin, watch as I make him suffer in Shadowed Torment." Xemnas nodded as he checked; from his robes that is, a crystal orb that showed Lucy and the group heading to a specific location to get to the Throne itself, "Soon we will both have our chance; As I am merely following orders, but do not at all harm the child you see in this orb… She has a particular interest alongside a few others in that group."

That gotten Valas attention as he saw the child's aura and inwardly grinned while keeping a professional face, as he recalled his former leader wanting a specific child, and this Lucy girl, has the right aura and power ; he sensed, to be considered the "Key" to his and a few other's interests… though he briefly wondered how in the seven hells that his leader gotten ahold of a few entities, even a few Old Gods that was interested. "I will do my best to not interfere then for her and whomever you suggest then Non-Existent."

Xemnas nodded as he saw Valas was leaving and gestured to the orb, to make the Mogu nod as he left; not seeing Xemnas narrowing his eyes at Valas' leaving form, "I think I will also keep a lookout on your actions as well Mogu; Your armor did little to hide your race on the built." Xemnas states to himself as he switched views to Aeroza's group and then back to Lucy's. Seeing that she was being forcibly led alongside Adagio and Sunset going with her, and even that Jaina person being forced to go with them as well as the Memory Witch to his shock, was alive.

* * *

Lucy was in fact for once terrified while her aunt and Sunset tried comforting her while they were lead alongside Jaina Proudmoore, to wherever they were heading; Naminé giving that one violet-eyed female a look as she oddly kept her close. Lucy didn't at all know where they were taking the five of them as she recalled in fear they knocked her Godmother down alongside her cousin, knowing possibly that the Lich King would maybe want them as hostages as the citadel shook once again.

Though they were then placed into a room with the violet-eyed female shouting in protest as she was oddly handcuffed in odd chains to her shocked-like horror by that very same male Draenei stating to her firstly before adding them; smirking as she was saddened while Naminé oddly, patted the female's back. "We knew you were a traitor for the past few months and the Lich King finally decided if an opportunity presented itself, Halfa, then we were to take it."

They then led said female along with Lucy and Co. to what they all realized were the true dungeons. There were living people here alongside odd looking humanoid creatures with the violet-eyed female freezing alongside another that appeared to look like her, but more lively yet in scraps of clothing; like mostly the races in her as they were shoved, locked, The the group of Death Knights left as the male Draenei laughed.

The two females hugged each their as if, this was the last as tear came to theirs eyes before realizing that they were later as the one with the tomb states a name to her; with the female also staying a name back, "Zala… They told me that you died!" The tomb wielding female sounded young despite her looks while the other was older sounding yet mature, "I know Rema, but look what they done to my little sister… Please don't tell me that…" the female who seemed to be like Rema trailed off, but she also had silver-violet mixed eyes alongside having like most prisoners, scrapped clothing that would aid them in body warmth and had a models figure.

Rema only only nodded as Zala saw the puncture markings to know that her little sister was experimented on; secretly seeing the scars and the bulge underneath her little sister's arms; not to mention her figure when she last saw her, was around a ten year old of their race.

"Excuse us, but do you care to maybe explain what is going on?" Sunset asked hesitantly; both females blinking while Zala saw her little sister blush at Naminé once again with a knowing gleam in her orbs before asking slightly, in a guarded mixed wary tone, "Somewhat Miss?" Sunset And Adagio I traduced themselves alongside the others before freezing as Zala glowered at the awakened prisoner female that was also in the large cell, "Keep it down, otherwise I won't have enough shuteye for when we are forced to mine again or even serve that foolish King."

The girl was wearing skin-based garbs over her real clothing, and was around Sunset and Adagio's age while resembling; despite her sleepily-like glare at Zala of oddly resembling; from her face to Sonata, she was peach-skinned toned in color with her head fully covered; oddly hearing small hissing as they saw a oddly long and scaled dark-teal with a white under tail of sorts, wrapped around her slightly. She also had a lean yet exotic-like figure with her having Double E Cups, and saw; from Sunset widening her eyes at recognizing the few Greek items she saw on the girls wrist and her feet to know she might not be part of this world. She however had orange/steel-grey mixed colored eyes that were like a snakes.

Zala rolled her eyes at the female before stating while also revealing her full name, "Layoff your words, Axelli Delli, they just arrived here." The female; Axelli, scoffed before getting up, and shook her head to reveal she had brown and green striped snakes for hair that resembled Garden snakes, but slightly larger than the original race. She then gave them a look while briefly at the same time, curiously looking at Lucy before stating things as if, this was a everyday occurrence; in a slight british accent oddly enough that sounded mature yet young enough for their age, "Not like they would last until the foolish Lich King would resurrect them as his foot soldiers or something…. The heck, why is there a couple of kids in prison? That fool has never done that before at all?" Axelli at the end was bewildered; her snakes on her head shaking in shock before Rema, Zala, and even her was informed, alongside secretly all the prisoners of many races also listening on the explanations.

"So your Otherworlders as well? Well… It seems Fate may have finally smiled upon us then if they are at last fighting within the Home of Lich King's," Axelli states while no longer tired, but was thinking mostly to herself out loud about this as the two sisters blinked at them in minor shock at this.

"You mean to tell us there was more than one Lich King?" Adagio exclaimed in shock while relieved like her girlfriend, that both Lucy and Naminé were busy as the blonde herself was thankfully distracting the her little sister; with Rema secretly assisting for some reason. "Yes… As I and a few other Prisoner's are lucky as we have been here longer then he; Arthas has as Lich King, the last two Lich King's before that fool was actually kinder to both the undead and also to us as well." It seems after she explained more things that she and a few others within were treated fairly until Arthas came to be as Lich King; As despite his past, he allowed his weapon to take ahold of him fully, especially since said weapon was not; from what they were stunned to learn, was not at all supposed to be his true Death Weapon.

In turn they told them of their predicament; not knowing a undead spider guard was listening in with full attention before leaving at the end to report this, "... And that's what our story is." Sunset states as to soften her eyes despite the situation, Lucy was passed out while Adagio held her; knowing her earlier training mixed with walking and then telling things for a hour or so, must of tuckered her out.

"Besides that… How long have you guys been imprisoned- Just curious is all,"Adagio asked while wilting by their head all looking to her while at the same time, brushing her hands through Lucy's hair as the child's head was in her lap as they sat on the few wall beds they had.

"Well… I was told my sister died a few months ago while we were imprisoned for four," Rema states with Zala nodding yet they turned to Axelli in utter shock by her irritated words as she sighed while looking up to the ceiling in thought after; with her sitting in the ground, "I have been here for nearly two-hundred and thirty-two years, and my arrival was accident anyways… Though it was due to this," She showed a black-like cuff that seemed; to Jaina's wide eyes, as the mage knew what it was as those were rare, "This device was implemented onto me and a few others as the only way for me to as normally once again, would be the current or new ruler stating we were freed."

Axelli then sighed while she then states in both anger mixed with sadness while also giving them a pointed look; crossing her arms as well furrowing her brows while her snakes hissed at her in agreement, "As time passed by, I fear; Like the rest of the original prisoners within this place, feared of things that may have hanged and passed; As some of us had fallouts with certain people we either cared about or our families, before anything happened to make us prisoners to this place… Knowing those we know may have passed on."

Sunset and the other gave her a sympathy look while Rema was still distracting Lucy who indeed heard this, yet remained silent as Jaina clenched a fist. Knowing it was the work of that sword mostly that was controlling Arthas' actions and yet, she knew he has to be defeated but secretly still hopes he could be saved. "So do you think he might have plans for us then?" Jaina decided to ask despite her figuring out from Lucy and the Otherworlders powers would hold even Arthas' interest.

Zala only nodded before they all nearly toppled over where they were either standing or sitting; especially the others in the prison ward nearly holding onto things as the citadel rumbled only a few minutes before settling, and one by one to stun everyone, the cell doors fell onto the ground. The cells themselves flowed oddly an icy blue before that dimmed as within moments all the prisoners were in hopeful confusion until a female human oddly howled in excitement yet like all of them, knew to be cautious as they all gotten out and oddly turned to Zala; stunning her like her younger sibling and Axelli by a Nightelf Female asking hesitantly; she is actually around fourteen in looks alongside developing curves, oddly glowing-red eyes with a silver mist to them, and had dark-blue hair; Zala relieved inwardly as Rema hugged the Nightelf Child, "What do we do now Auntie?"

Zala despite seeing Naminé looking at Rema with a wide eyed look before schooling her features, states aloud while the area shook slightly once again, "Find the assault group and hope they can save us from the King's Wrath, that is if he discovers we escaped while his keep is being attacked, Parania."

The girl only nodded as the mixed races; stunning Jaina as some she has never seen before, began to follow them quietly out of the prison ward and into what some froze in shock after now seeing; Lucy's eyes also being covered by Sunset as she was walking nearby from seeing infused into the walls from this section: Dead bodies of possibly a few prisoners or whomever may have crossed Arthas' specific wrath.

They all froze as a wolf-like man who was near the human female that howled earlier, lowered his head to the ground as did a cow man or Tauren as they were Hunters; their pets killed before imprisonment, and shouted as they all took off while running then, "They are coming!" They all ran with most of the prisoners except a few went with Sunset and the others as when Lucy looked back they were being chased by a mixture of human-based Heartless that was only sent to capture; not change others or kill.

Lucy then tripped before suddenly being picked up by a cat-like woman; a tiger-based female Mogu as a Armored Knight Heartless nearly struck her to not kill, but to stop her movement while Sunset gave the Mogu a brief thankful look while they and the few others, were now in a large room before oddly seeing said heartless retreating back quickly.

The room however they saw were frozen prisoners within the walls and the wolf-man and the female that howled, quickly went to one of them in despair as it was a little girl with Bloodelf features, but also resembled them both as she has pointed ears as such, but claws and hands to the wolf-man or Worgan.

Seeing that they were safe, Sunset somehow feeling that they were all alive, suddenly gasped as her flames covered herself and Adagio was not only concerned at this unexpected burst, but quickly shouted; with her getting Lucy down while everyone did as well, "Duck and Cover!" Sunset felt weak after her flames flew from her and stuck each and every icy prison, and she dropped to a knee and panting heavily as everyone saw that she somehow defrauded the enchanted ice, and the wolf-couple went over to the child with briefly shooting her a thankful look as it seems all of them were alive.

{Play: Tension Rising ~ Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Remastered OST}

Suddenly they all stiffened as a mass of darkness came from the only exit from the room before it was slowly yet surely manifesting itself into a large Heartless-like entity; the Tauren shouting to get the others back, in which they did as Lucy helped before being trapped within a unbreakable dome in the center as they all took a few steps back at seeing the armored monstrosity before them.

It was a fifty story, fully black-saronite armored, skeleton-like Heartless with a demon-like skull as a head, in plain view; eyes neon-red instead of yellow. The skeleton itself was silver-based in color while in the center of the armor was Lucy banging on the dome glass as it echoed-laughed at them; teal-based smoke emitting every time it did so from the mouth, and it had a wisp for the lower-half; with also seeing parts of the spine that grew small enough to meld into the lower wisp. The energy itself was just like when it laughed. The Heartless also has it hands going in a cross-cross to its sides before materializing two, jagged-like blades that glowed that same energy around the sides, and runes were etched into the middle section of the blade; from the top to the bottom. They somewhat resemble sword-based daggers yet they felt when it swished the blades in a swirl to the sides before giving an echoed roar at them, felt utterly cold and unforgiving.

"Not that thing again!" Shouted a male Orc as he was at least one of the few lucky enough to keep his armor; the Sanctified Ahn'Kahar Blood Gear (6) that is, while aiming his weapon right at the entity and shot off a arcane-like arrow from his bow to cause the Heartless to glare at him before roaring at them all. Jaina sent ice-like shards at the Heartless as it only roared at them while everyone besides Sunset and Adagio were attacking it as weapons from those that were frozen within the ice prisoners, they grabbed and used.

Sunset guessed like Adagio felt that they were getting nowhere; dodging a swiping-like attack from the blades the Heartless; Death Armor that is, had. Especially from the teenage couple seeing Lucy yelping from each missing hit besides the glowing spots on the armor, it however winced from.

"We need to do something Ada, that thing is affecting Lucy!" Sunset weakly states to suddenly worry Adagio with her also realizing that her girlfriend was weak and possibly overused her magic somehow, as Sunset was now using the Siren for support. "But I think we need to think this through-" "Watch out!" Sunset exclaimed to shock Adagio as it somehow seemed time stood still for a few moments.

Lucy within the Demon Armor's glass dome in the center of its chest screamed in shocked fear at Sunset as said teen Hybrid, as a widened Adagio; who landed on the ground a few feet away, was slashed by an energy attack the left-blade the Heartless had, fully unto Sunset as she also screamed in place. Feeling herself inwardly that she was on fire, and not at all the flames she has been for sometime practicing, and was also feeling overwhelmed with untold pain, agony, sadness, lost hope, and herself somehow being drained all at once as she laid in the ground limply.

Adagio quickly came over as Demon Armor's attention was suddenly switched to that same Tauren while trying to get the Heartless attention, and they kept fighting it as it began sending from a screaming Lucy as she felt her power slightly be siphoned, teal-like flames that when landed, made icicles suddenly show up before they dissolved and when one of them hit; an unfortunate goblin female got caught and was frozen; the others breaking her out quickly as it began to do it again and again randomly.

"No… No, No, No! Sunset please speak to me!" Adagio states to her girlfriend as Sunset weakly felt she was going to pass out while they both saw a teal-like line was coming from her to the Heartless, and coughed while trying to state words but it was difficult; tears for once in a long time was beginning to form as the Siren listened, "Fine.. Too Weak… Magic draining… Save… Save Lucy, please… Ada…" Adagio froze as she felt Sunset's grip lessened to bring her fears into fruition as she began to shake her girlfriend gently to remain awake but it was futile since Sunset was during that, passed out with her also growing slowly pale in color.

Adagio ducked as a teal flame nearly got her yet her concern currently wasn't at all on her surroundings, but on Sunset since she held her while knowing the Heartless was now doing the same thing to the others, and held her girlfriend while trying to not shed a tear yet it also failed as one long, line-like tear slowly leaked from her right-eye and o to the ground, and held back a sob as she began feeling not only her own feelings, but was slowly feeling the same thing Sunset felt.

{Stop: Tension Rising ~ Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Remastered OST, Play: Naruto OST 1 - Need To Be Strong}

Adagio then suddenly felt a weight in her left-hand and froze at seeing that weapon instantly appeared, and was pulsing like a heartbeat. Within her however, a bird around the same size as a certain Fox with a certain number of tails; the same as this bird for tail-feathers, grinned as she felt her new reincarnated host needed her power, paused before suddenly gaining a gleam as the entity sent a large pulse of its power into Adagio entirely to break said curse that evil witch placed on Maria long ago u to the Siren.

Adagio began screaming as she felt herself be entirely in full-body pain mixed with feeling something foreign was flowing all over her; a dark-violet mist-like aura quickly covering her entire frame and clothing; even her weapon as this made the Demon Armor pause on feeding from the life energy from everyone fighting it to look at Adagio alongside Lucy, who was suddenly filled with hope and also confusion due to what occurred to her aunt.

" **Be thankful that you have a motivation to fight Host, otherwise I would take over… But let's make changes by freeing your mortal-like body's curse** ," Adagio heard aloud yet was in head head while in pain, as she felt her body go through changes while she screamed; not knowing she was gaining the same proportions Maria had as her Siren Beast finally met with her Sealed Entity, and were in quick agreement with each other as within a few minutes, Adagio felt the pain was gone but froze at feeling both powerful mixed with also a sudden weight in front of her chest, also feeling something different about her body.

She looked down and saw to her shock, she now has Maria's figure and her outfit no longer tried to make her rearrange itself, but fits perfectly. She however snapped her attention sharply with red, glowing eyes now, at the Demon Armor Heartless as it roared at her.

{Stop: Naruto OST 1 - Need To Be Strong, Play: Tension Rising ~ Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Remastered OST}

Adagio; to surprise her at her body's actions within moments, channeled that same energy she was overwhelmed with moments ago, and into Sunset as to also make her heart leap with inward hope and joy, she was being cut off as the Heartless Boss stopped shooting empowered teal flames.

Sunset at this point woke up suddenly and if their friends or kin were there, they would of laughed as they bumped heads slightly while also seeing the Hybrid blink a few times at her girlfriend who're gapping at her figure with a full-blown blush within moments. Though she didn't get anything wordwise out as Adagio even surprised herself at her strength since the Siren quickly grabbed Sunset as they were thankfully spared from being sliced by the left-blade the Heartless Boss had.

"Ada… What-" "Later My Blaze, we need to focus on that thing before anything else," Adagio states without seeing Sunset looked to her in minor shock by the nickname she gave her yet nodded as Sunset and Adagio prepares themselves, since the Demon Armor began to swirl with that energy around its frame; quickly heading to them as they dodged while picking up people and even Jaina who was weak yet was also shocked as to what was going on, and set them all close together at a nearby wall; the Heartless Boss randomly moving around while chasing them for nearly a few minutes before trying to slice them at the same time.

Sunset then quickly placed a barrier of flames around them both in a dome-like shape, as Demon Armor was now trying to attack them both with both swords it has; Sunset stunned she could even do this while Adagio by instinct, aimed her weapon at the Heartless Boss before both of them being stunned as a thunderbolt sent from her blade right into the odd gem that said boss had on its forehead, shattered, as it floated a few feet away from them in pain while being stunned, and lastly freeing mostly everyone.

Adagio was stilled a few moments before a grin was on her features that somewhat unsettled Sunset after seeing it, and before she could say or even try to stop her, Adagio with amazing speed, began to leap, and attack the Demon Armor with her blade being encased with lightning as she also glowed that odd aura; dealing actual damage while Sunset thought she saw a crack in the dome slightly on where her child was.

Sunset despite this, instinctively felt she needs to aid her mate- Sunset shook her head yet quickly winced while feeling her wings were weak and sore, began to slightly stand yet when she did while raising them up yet was then stunned, as they went into her back, and not questioning it while she thought, had hands with flames to assist Adagio. _Wh-What is going on? How did I do that? And why did I think my Girlfriend as my Mate?_

Adagio on the other hand as the others and even Sunset began to assault the stunned Heartless Bods, felt like she was in two places while in the same body: She felt like she was powerful yet was in half-control as the Siren felt she was also not in control of her actions as she also heard herself crazily laugh while shouting an attack point-blank in Demon Armor's face; causing said Heartless Boss to instead of roaring in intimidation, it in slightly pain as he then sent Adagio right into a wall.

Sunset shouted her name yet yelped as she was frozen stiff while covered in darker-teal colored flames as was once again horrified; Lucy shivering while going wide eyed as this also occurred to a few others, as she was now being controlled while aware. _No… No not again!_

Adagio was however surprised as she was barely damaged from getting; to her other shock that is, five feet deep into the wall yet when she got out, was suddenly angered by seeing not only a few prisoners attacking their fellow prisoners; which also included the female mother attacking to what Adagio believed to be her husband; the Worgan while he was restricting her, but saw her girlfriend was also covered in those flames and was also struggling to regain control yet she kept sending random fire blasts everywhere.

Sudden rage filled the Siren as her eyes glowed even more red; if it was possible while at the same time, that aura covered her frame. With a yell, she; with amazing speed, had her weapon as it was charged with her aura and lightning (Think of Shippuden Sasuke's lightning blade slightly), and swirled before sending a dense, thunder-infused aura attack that was truly harming the Heartless Boss, several times; each attack causing control to be lost from one prisoner at a time, "Thundaric Shot!"

Sunset though; to the Siren's dismay, while her rage continued; not seeing her aura was getting denser, as Sunset seemed to be not only still under its control but she also thought she saw the Demon Armor smirk at her as she yelled in pain; burn marks slowly appearing before she was in her knee panting for air.

Adagio felt even more off as she oddly growled at the Heartless Boss, and charged eighth at it as her blade now glowed a dark-like aura before emitting a dark mist of sorts, and also in retaliation to her weapon, blocked with its right sword while using the left to attack the others; inwardly thankful that a few of the prisoners had magic and shielded then all.

Adagio to worry Sunset, has a feral look to her as her hair oddly glowed like they were on fire yet not, her eyes glowed even more red as her face was in a scary snarl, and that aura was dense enough to slowly make a hole in the ground as she held back the Heartless Boss' blade still. Sunset however was now scared as she saw a gleam in Demon Armor's glowing eyes from Adagio, to her as it suddenly shoved Adagio, grabbed the dome and to the twos quick horror, swallowed Lucy while as the child also called out for once to them both a title; stilling Adagio as time slowed for them both, "Momma, Mama!"

 _She.. She called me Mama…._ " **Then I think it's time for revenge Host… Protect what is ours** ," Adagio thought to herself in hopeful shock and horror of seeing Lucy devoured, before hearing the voice and even more power was sent into her form, as the aura swirled entirely until a dome covered Adagio and when it dissolved, she now wore the exact armor that Maria wore, but the difference was that aura-based bird wings were behind her; on Adagio's armored back, and moved like flames.

Sunset was awed as within moments and no words, Adagio; with sudden speed, rushed into the Heartless Boss as somehow when she made it behind it, she had Lucy who was shivering yet looked at her Mama in awe. Adagio smirked at her child before glaring at the stunned boss as she felt another presence was controlling this thing, and gave Lucy to Sunset while stating oddly in an echoed voice of her own; due to the power all over her, " _ **Take cover… This thing is mine to fight My Blaze; Protect Lucy as she is weak from this… thing taking a portion of our child's power.**_ "

Sunset was about to protest before she stilled as Adagio suddenly yet loving kissed her in quick passion; on the lips, before taking off quickly; her instincts to whatever was happening to the Siren was telling her to protect their mate and child, and yelled while charging against the Heartless Boss once more.

Sunset went with the others while aiding Lucy to move as she was paler than usual, and they all watched as Adagio began to fight alone against Demon Armor. However they all weren't aware that not only Arthas was watching this, but a outside source as well.

Adagio was clashing with the Heartless Boss while at the same time to be somewhat worried about not only her mate and child, but at how she felt. Adagio felt like she was used to this: Fighting a threat to those she cared about and other things, along with this power overwhelming her as she somehow made a ball of darkness and tossed it at the Demon Armor; who yelled in a roaring-like pain shout and leapt back before perfectly landing on her feet and began dodging like a agile dance would do from not only the attacks, but the two blades the Heartless Boss had.

{Stop/Pause Music}

 _What is going on?_ Adagio began to think to herself quickly while at the same time, dealing damage while oddly feeling herself be and not be herself while also feeling her face give a wicked grin, _What's wrong with me? I… I feel off._ Adagio gasped as the power was too much while hearing a sigh, but mixed with a odd feeling whatever entity was doing this, was giving her an impressive smirk at her while sending another Thunder Shot at Demon Armor. " **It seems you passed on holding the power longer than** **She** **had, Siren, so let me take control for you and deal with this enemy** ," Adagio heard within her mind before suddenly her surroundings changed to within her Inner Heart.

Adagio then to her shock saw a orb about the size of a beach ball show, and was stunned to see herself and the fight currently on as even she saw Sunset's wary look at her as Adagio gulped seeing a crazy look on her face while seeing herself laughing.

" **Enjoy the show Host, as you get to see what I can do for you!** " Adagio heard all around her while also seeing her own self-like state from these words while watching with oddly dread within her heart and thought as she watched, _Please don't harm them._

{Resume Music}

Sunset knew that whatever was currently happening, was not her Adagio. This Adagio; Lucy also confused yet oddly thought the energy was somewhat familiar, was dark, crazed, and even though it was using her body, it smirked right back at her in a way that made her blush. The entity possessing Adagio smirked right at the Demon Armor while stating in a voice that was more mature sounding, and not at all Adagio's at all as her red glowing eyes now glowed a sinister looking green color, " **You are so going to regret on unleashing my wrath, Heartless, and whoever sent you to do harm to what my Host considers… hers.** "

'Adagio' now frowned as the Demon Armor roared at her in defiance, and Sunset yelped as she was also suddenly grabbed by tendrils of darkness that came from behind the Demon Armor, and into the dome itself; Sunset partially stunned yet quickly comforted a weakened Lucy as she felt her own energy suddenly began to slowly drain from her instead of her child.

Inside Adagio's Inner Heart, the Siren's feelings of anger at this move showed also on the outside, as 'Adagio' agreed as she gotten into Maria's stance, and began attacking the creature with those dark orbs from her free hand, several times yet only one was able to land.

Demon Armor then roared at 'Adagio' with both the entity and the Siren herself feeling it was up to something, and that feeling was spot on as it sent its wispy-like tail-based slime suddenly into the ground as everyone suddenly felt also at the same time, something that would occur would be done. And that feeling was also spot on as the energy of the Demon Armor flowed into the ground and small blobs began to from before elemental-like Heartless made from the energy itself showed, and began to head to the others.

'Adagio' had a neutral expression at this with crazed eyes, and oddly licking her lips. She then charged at the smaller Heartless with haste, and one by one they easily were killed by her thunder-infused weapon before; to make them look at her in utter shock; including Adagio within her Inner Heart as they appeared before going into the platform, ate the very hearts that shown when the Elemental Heartless was slain.

Sunset was shocked yet not known to her at the time, Lucy looked at each heart hungrily before shaking her head at what she felt from an unknown hunger while Sunset calmed her down; wincing, as more of her own energy was sucked from her and into the Demon Armor and felt it was pissed. Lucy shouted loud then in pain as so did Sunset, as Demon Armor then channeled energy into the blades themselves as they were now engulfed in the teal-like flames, and began to charge while swinging at 'Adagio'. 'Adagio' merely grinned however, as that aura flared slightly in challenge, and began to charge as well.

They were then both not only dodging, but also blocking each other as 'Adagio' gave a crazy-like grin two certain individuals in their universes would be proud of, and flared even more of that aura for 'Adagio' to dodge once again, and deal a very powerful yet direct, full-fisted hit to then seen the Demon Armor back before they did it a few more times.

After the fourth time, Demon Armor roster as the weapons; stunning both the possessed and Adagio within as the weapons disintegrated into the Heartless Boss, and it grew a few sizes while roaring in unexpected rage while pausing, and spat Sunset out as it was done with her while both Siren, the entity, and Sunset heard Lucy scream in pain before that scream then changed to agony to the Demon Armor as her energy; after 'Adagio' done this next attack, began to recede and reverse itself back into the child.

Inside her Inner Heart; overseeing said attack, Adagio watched whoever or whatever was possessing her currently, channel the same elements into her free hand and states; the orb quickly growing about the size of three beach balls, and slamming it very hard while charging in mid-flight; her aura-like wings making her fly, " **Shadolikun!** "

'Adagio' then flapped quickly away as she wickedly smirked while tossing her blade into the air before sending it right into the Demon Armor, and it roared in pain as suddenly, it began to shake and tumble in place, and began to slowly disintegrate into itself while leaving the dome of a renewed Lucy inside while the heart that came out was a vined, silver-like heart. 'Adagio' was about to break the dome until that disintegrated and stunned them all as Lucy took it… and ate it in one gulp; her eyes glowing while she did so and blinked in confusion afterwards.

{End Music}

Adagio then felt herself back in control while feeling oddly whoever possessed her, was shocked mixed with amusement instead of anger as to what Lucy unknowingly done; Sunset gaping while looking at her girlfriend/mate in shock as Adagio merely shrugged yet was inwardly freaking out from what Lucy did.

However before they could do anything, the hole that was near Lucy cracked outwards slightly before they both ran to her; Jaina also stunned about what Lucy did yet made a barrier while feeling her magic increased enough to do so, and teleported all the prisoners and herself to a sudden mental image she knew was from the Aeonmaster himself, to a Horde Zeppelin Ship as Lucy, Sunset, and a de-armored Adagio fell into the hole while clinging to each other, and was sucked into a suddenly appearing black vortex while it deposited the three onto the middle of the Frozen Throne.

The couple froze as they heard a dark, echoed chuckle while being surrounded by Heartless, as they saw Arthas glaring at them in hidden amusement underneath that helm of his while he then state; kneeling as Lucy went to Adagio for once for comfort, "He He He… You three thought you could escape me? Especially since I have plans once they get here." Sunset gulped as they felt the citadel once more shake to know; from the Lich King's from that was was agitated yet prepared as he made a hand motion, and the Heartless left into the floor and went who knows where.

Arthas paused though as he felt Frostmourne pusle oddly when he was near the child, yet let it slide while chuckling briefly and stated as if, they had no choice, "I suggest you get comfortable as despite my plans, I am quite… intrigued to my cohort's idea as such for you, child." That got him looks from both females as Adagio and Sunset at once, growled at him while Adagio sensing she as well as her girlfriend/mate was weak, stated with a glare on her face, "Whatever you have planned, it won't work at all Foolish King."

Arthas chuckled with no humor truly in his tone, and suddenly grabbed Adagio's face while sensing a power within her with secret, inward interest like the child has; the couple glaring at him in defiance as he shoved her slightly and stood up afterwards, "It will as I have something they want: You as bait. Soon however, Frostmourne would hugner that Paladin's soul and whoever was unfortunate to cross his path to get to me. Though if my plans do intend to work out, then I will have more then just my Army of Scourge to have." _And the protection of my only sibling_ , Arthas added in his thoughts afterwards as he then left the three to themselves, and merely waited for the time to take his challenge head-on while climbing the icy stairs, and sat in his throne. The Lich King knowing that they had no chance to escape at all, as it would mean their deaths, and they; the two teens he sensed, were weak.

Jaina and the blonde haired child appearing next on top of the two teens; with him holding back a facepalm as Lucy asked in a curious tone to the two other arrivals, "Did you fall as well to?"

* * *

Aeroza narrowed his eyes as they took down the three Vampire Princes as thankfully Sindragosa aided them; seeing that somehow they were controlled this entire time. Though after Aeroza sent them away alongside a few others to recuperate back on his home world; mostly his castle-like home on New Harmonis, warned them of their Queen; Blood-Queen Lana'thel that is was placed under a full-body control spell, and so were they. After they cleared the way up to the top; both Heartless and Servants to Lana'thel also either dying by their hand or freed and sent back to Harmonis after being offered a choice, finally came to the final chamber and finally unlock the portable sigil to the Frozen Throne.

However Tirion and their group encountered a Heartless-like ice-demon that Aeroza knew they could handle while he; the Paladin himself, sent them to the Blood Wing of the citadel itself.

It was they finally came into the room, they saw Lana'thel was stiff as a board yet her eyes were looking at them in sudden hope in her throne while they also saw, to Aeroza's wide eyed shock; confusing them as Sonata and the others were fully healed by this time, saw a man that wore an Organization's 13 cloak yet instead of having a silver zipper, it was blood-red while there was also at the bottom for a design of mixed flames, was a man whose hairstyle was wild yet short-cut, and buzzed on the left-side while also having a fang-like piercing on the right-ear. Speaking of his ears, they were elfin while on his face; under his amber-blue mixed eyes that is, were claw-like markings, and he had a emerald necklace around his neck as it also pulsed with power; seeing something similar around Lana'thel's own. He also wielded a odd-looking spear that at the end, held a crystal orb. He also appeared to be lithe in build, yet looked to be at least eighteen years old with his hair being silver-blond mixed.

"Ah lookie here: Isn't this a old reunion huh, mate?" The male stated in an Australian accent as if, he was raised in the outback, to the group as he was leaning on the throne to Lana'thel's right. Everyone however was stunned as the man only smirked at him, twirling that staff of his in his one hand into the air and catching it while the Immortal Man; Aeroza then spoke in disbelief, "Mathis… How are you alive? Last I saw of you… You were slain by the Tainted King alongside the others?"

The man; Mathis gave a regrettable look while now standing near Lana'thel as she seemed to be struggling to say anything while Sonata, and her two mates, and also a few others felt something was off. "I was. But I was also saved by a few… people as such, old friend, alongside a few others that ether left to their own selves, or something else then what I have; to my own sadness while regrettably have to do." They all looked to see Aeroza had a puzzled look in his face as they all heard a booming sound mixed with the citadel shaking, and Mathis shaking his head while looking ahead as if seeing something they didn't, "It seems like Tirion and that group defeated the Heartless known as Shivaris. No matter, what I tend to do would possibly be part of my service to a certain god of sorts that has secret connections to not only the few remaining here, on Azeroth, but also to a familiar source."

That put everyone at the edge as realization was on Aeroza's face while he then stated to Mathis, with a mixture to see if he was joking or not, and secret regret; to somehow make the few that knew Lucy's Grandfather to be curious as such, "Mathis, please tell me that you are not truly doing what you plan to do?"

Mathis shook his head while stating regrettably still to the man; walking to the center of the room, and tossed his weapon into the air before catching it easily and states, while at the same time, swirled around and pointed at a suddenly screaming Lana'thel, "No I am not, and my current person in charge of my… heart, ordered me to create a entity made of this San'layn; One of few former people that followed Kael'thas from her darkness she has held back for so long… Sin Tenebris (Darkness Separation)!"

The necklace around Lana'thel shattered as she kept screaming while also feeling drained, and dark-like energy began to come from her chest and into the air as the Blood Queen began to feel really weak, and saw to their horror, a odd creature began to form within moments; Lana'thel then passing out as Aeroza knowing what occurred, sent her by magic to his worlds personal hospital, and glowed golden before vanishing entirely.

It was a thirty foot, wrath-like Heartless (Sorta like the Phantom Boss in Kingdom Hearts, but more showing, and no "Just the heart") they saw, with a female form to herself; the Heartless Emblem on her stomach area of the black-like wrath robe she wore that also displayed her curvy-yet-lean/exotic mixed frame she had, and dark-green, succubi-like fingernails, and glowing amber eyes looking at them all. She also had the looks similar to Lana'thel as well, but she looked at them warily, and gasped as Mathis had a glowing hand and made her freeze-up at the spot.

"It seems not what I had in mind to test a few of you out, but nonetheless, maybe what he has planned would come to fruition after knowing eventually soon… He would be able to travel to other worlds," Mathis states as his eyes glowed red now as if, he wasn't at all himself; Aeroza narrowing his orbs right at his former friend.

{Play: The 13th Dilemma - Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended}

"I suggest we get this started then," Mathis states firmly while raising his fingers up, and snapped his fingers as the Heartless-like female was suddenly my screaming before seeing her grow within moments to fifty feet in height, and had no emotion in her face as she then within moments, began to send; from her opened mouth to make them all quickly move, a pink-like energy beam randomly.

Aerosa was going to aid them before being blindsided by Mathis as he glowed a blood-red aura all around his frame, and made a barrier to spectate their fight with his creation.

Seeing that, Sonata and the others were worried as the entity laughed coldly before opening her robes as bat-like Heartless began to randomly go after them. Sonata though was secretly relieved they sent Aria and her soulmate Lusamine, back to the dragon tower as she quickly gotten her weapon out, and began dodging like they were while at the same time, attacking the Heartless they figured this entity summoned.

Sonata though was stunned briefly as she unleashed; from her glowing weapon, neon-red discs of energy at all the Heartless Bats while feeling minor control on that, and heard a 'Your welcome' from her Darker-Half while also dodging a blast sent from the female entity's mouth at her.

For Relina and the others, they were; like Sonata, kept dodging and mostly sending attacks at the female entity for the next three minutes until she flew a ominous red color before shouting, and while she started to shrink, a black mass began taking form from her entire body; Mathis takes as he sent Aeroza a few feet as he snapped his finger before clashing weapons with his former friend once again, as the mass took on the shape of a very large, and very obvious, Heartless-like animal; a large bat of sorts.

The Heartless was however a mixture of a metallic-like Emblem Heartless-based bat then a normal one, and it had glowing red eyes aimed at Sonata mostly. It was easily the size of a two school busses put together, and it also emitted while flapping a dark-like most as it circled the enclosed area while shrieking at them all.

The female though; to Relina's shock, was in fact a Void Elf female of sorts. The female; since her attire changed as such when the darkness was gone from her; mostly her hair has traces of it left mixed with a dark-violet color; in a neck-cut style with curls, and she she seemed to be at least 5'7 in height while close to being seventeen in the teenaged group. The black satin dress however covers her shoulders halfway and also flows down into a tasteful cowl neckline. It's a close fit which accentuates her breasts; but it does so in an elegant manner. Her arms although are only covered at her shoulders. Which not only helps accentuate her gorgeous, yet bronze skin tone of a Void Elf halfling She is (From what Mathis merely and randomly thought up for her existence), but also keeps the focus on other parts of the dress. The dress' waist is however thin, but it's a tight fit. A cross-like bow has been wrapped around her and rests gently on her belly. Below the waist the dress fits snug around her and has a pleated style. The dress reaches all the way down, almost covering her feet and is the same length all around. She's also wearing scarpins; a perfect choice in combination with this dress. To top it all off, she's also wearing a ruby ornate necklace and small emerald jeweled earrings.

Relina summoned her Succubus Demon once again as Carravere saw the female, and without words from feeling Relina was about to tell her to get the female out of the way and guard her, she did just that as a dark-like fire ball that came from the mouth of the Heartless Boss: Frightwing, nearly gotten them both.

It was then Frightwing screeched so loud that they had to cover their ears before seeing it duplicate itself to two smaller versions, and began to randomly blast them all. The duplicate shrieked oddly in laughter as the original oddly sent black masses at them randomly yet when one hit Karai, she froze up while feeling suddenly she was in the passenger's seat as to her own horror, and to Sonata's confused shock while defending herself, the mutant began attacking her mate.

Yet it seems Karai wasn't the only one as Mikey and a few others were also affected while he kept saying sorry, with each hit of his weapons, at his brothers.

The duplicate of Frightwing then dived down near Sonata as she ducked while dodging her mate's snake form's strikes with tears coming out of Karai's eyes from being oddly in slow-growing pain that Sonata felt, and felt her Darker-Side suddenly take over and to her thought- asked shout as she sent Karai away harshly and knocked out in the floor; that black aura now gone, and began attacking the original more then the duplicate with individual energy slices now, _Why did you do that!?_ " _ **Our mate was hurting both physically and emotionally at harming us. I merely got that energy out of her that's all Light-Half.**_ "

Sonata shakily nodding within her Inner Heart as she sat down warily while also deciding to allow her Demon to take control, since she rarely has experience in battles; besides the few a while back and yet with her fighting her soulmate… that shook her up somehow since she didn't want to do so ever again; the feeling of her hurting her mate… well one of the two that is, felt painful to her heart for some reason. Though Atanos felt true shock that the Siren was letting her have control in this battle yet also understood.

Atanos now tag-teamed though with the others as she decided to show Sonata one of her other attacks that not only dealt damage, but also restored their allies while getting rid of an ailment. She tossed her weapon into the air; close to thirty feet as it suddenly let it a mix of red and gold energy that began healing everyone yet damaging Mathis slightly yet destroyed the clone; the darkness from the duplicate going back to a now regular sized Frightwing, "Healing Blast!"

Frightwing began doing this same fighting tactic twice before it roared while glowing a sinister-looking yellow, as it then shrieked loudly while also at the same time, the odd eye-like designs on its wings then became actual eyes; up to three large eyes on both wings, and they began sending plasma blasts at them while it was dive bombing those that was close to the Heartless Boss.

Relina gathered a now healed Karai while they both saw that each time the eye beams missed, pillars of energized stone tried to cause them to not only deal damage yet also break down while emitting a gas they thankfully didn't get close to; the gas being a somewhat laughing gas of sorts that would instead of causing laughter, would instead cause pain and numb the body long enough to be striked down.

Though the two felt oddly warm in their hearts as despite now seeing it was Atanos currently in control, they were awed mixed with the shivers at seeing their girl attack without remorse; each strike causing the Heartless Boss when Atanos was stabbing Frightwing's back as she hanged on while it at the same time, kept barrel rolling and also trying to get her off; the two seeing a exposed gem of sorts at the underbelly of the Heartless Boss as with a shout, Relina sent a Chaos Bolt at said location to make them all then target it as somehow, it was hurting the boss.

Aeroza was smirking at Mathis' frustrated look as he also knew somehow now guessed that a few others survivors might have lived during that awful event, yet he did hoped that unlike his currently former friend, that they were not under servitude, "You need to stop this Mathis; This is not my one friend that aided me back on the one war in Asgard." Mathis shrugged with regret in his glowing red eyes at him as they were clashing weapons once again while also stating as if, he has no choice, "I'm truly sorry my friend, but until the one who brought me back is dead, then I must obey his commands."

Back with the others, Frightwing was causing problems as it began sending the eyeballs from its wings at everyone; causing explosion-like miasma damage while Atanos glared while to make Sonata seeing this wonder if she could do the same, channeled a ball of magenta colored energy into her hands that then covered her enter left-hand; her right fondly gripping the blade within the spine of the Heartless Boss, and began punching harshly on the Frightwing's back; making it screech in pain at each his while they not only dodged, but used whatever they could grab that was caused by the nearly thirty minutes fight, at the very spot under Frightwing.

Eventually Frightwing; after getting decent amount of fame done to it, made Atanos dismiss that energy and held in for fear life as while it flew in the air, black masss of energy began falling down randomly; everyone avoiding it as the Boss destroyed the barrier while allowing both Aeroza and Mathis to also dodge. It did five complete yet quick laps before rolling a lot to try and shake Atanos off.

Aeroza blasted Mathis with raw magic away from him and casted a barrier; his former friend narrowed his eyes at this and left, so they now had Aeroza's aid while he began healing everyone within the room; everyone now aiding to finish the Bat-like Heartless Boss as a few minutes later, it screeched as it shivered before falling quickly down while Atanos dismissed her weapon, jumped, and landed oddly enough on top of both Karai and Relina.

Frightwing then shivered some more before slumping in true defeat, and a silver-like heart came out of the disappearing body before that too vanished, and everyone sweat dropped as a chest showed from where the boss laid to know they won loot.

{End Music}

Atanos closed her host's eyes as she then allowed her to take control, and Sonata blinked while feeling woozy; thankfully that weapon she had out still was suddenly used as a crutch. Sonata realized that she felt very weak yet not, at the same time while her two soulmates came over while now making her blush and hearing her Demon laugh at her, checked the Siren-Hybrid over while Aeroza only shook his head before gazing to the new life made by both the undead and the darkness; a dangerous combination and yet, he was inwardly amused while everyone was settling down before they saw Tirion and the others joined them now, that soon, they would be facing Arthas.

 _And yet things would be interesting once Relina gets her checked over_ , Aeroza thought before seeing Tirion heading over to him with a grim look that got him concerned alongside the others; his group of healers assisting the others to heal everyone's injuries, "We encountered Sindragosa and the others as they were facing a army of Undead Heartless, Aeroza, and assisted them while you possibly faced somewhat of a odd battle I see; Nevertheless, Arthas as four of the others taken currently within the Frozen Throne area as we speak."

Aeroza nodded while multitasking, and was seeing that Relina was checking over that new soul of both Death and Darkness' love child; if they did do so, while Karai and the others were nearby while discussing things with the Skylanders about what Tirion told him. It was then a minor yet true vision passed before his eyes and he smirked; Getting Tirion confused by it yet Aeroza states; knowing things would be problematic yet interesting once they are abel to head to the Frozen Throne, "We must prepare for the unexpected, Fordring, and keep moving. I feel that we will have a difficult yet unexpected fight as such, once there."

* * *

 _ **Frozen Throne; An hour later:**_

Arthas groaned as his little sister; Regina Iris Menethil, and that odd Heartless; secretly his mother Lianne reborned (Reminding folks after so long), came out too early from hiding; alongside Davina with them, and the two girls were now playing a game of Simon Says with the child known as Lucy, and her elder sibling; Naminé, while Jaina and the other two, were both amused yet wary; due to being still within Arthas' Throne.

"It seems after all this time Arthas; Despite your acts… You do care about those that truly mean to you, otherwise you would have already made me part of the Scourge," Jaina states softly as she warily stood next to him, as he stood near the stairs to his throne while merely looking at her through his helm and back; not at all staring she was right yet states neutrally in reply to then get Jaina to blink at him in surprise; Adagio and Sunset watching the activities between Lucy and the others near the oddly friendly Heartless, "I however need them alive; Not dead, as they would be ruined by the blade itself," this comment though made Jaina look at the currently sheathed Frostmourne as the Mage herself was wary of it; due to the deeds that was also done in the very past; part of her past regrets.

"Regardless though… Arthas, I have a feeling deep down as to who you are now is the man I loved back then," Jaina states before blinking to herself at the confession while making said Lich King to then look at her sharply in utter shock, yet didn't at all say any words as he then like her, gazed at the children playing.

The citadel however tumbled one final time to cause everyone to stop, "It seems the final seal has been undone to forcibly get to the Frozen Throne…" Arthas states as he looked contemplated with Jaina for a few moments before summoning three Val'kyr and motioned to everyone but Adagio, Sunset, and Lucy to remain while to shock Jaina gave her a regret-based look she saw the first time in her orbs as she and those gestured, were taken away to the secret area underneath the Frozen Throne for safety as Xemnas merely wanted these three anyways; not the others.

The three were frozen in place while Sunset and Adagio felt deep down something was wrong yet Sunset began to speak to Arthas; regardless of this as she was more observant to know from Janina's stories that he was still partially in that Lich King persona. "Arthas… Whatever you've been offered might be considered a trick or worse, just let us go and-" Sunset gulped as she felt the tip of Frostmourne within moments near her jugular as he relayed shortly to her with narrowed eyes, "I have use of this army and if it requires your three or more importantly the child as payment, then so be it as soon… The Scourge would roam not only Azeroth but to the world's themselves; After overhearing that and your small group as such, that they do exist and traveling is possible."

Adagio gulped yet before she could reply, a black vortex showed and Arthas stilled as someone to his shock that wasn't Xemnas showed, while giving her a grin.

He was a tall, elegant man around his early twenties with feminine features, and he also wore the basic Organization Uniform just like Xemnas; of a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves. His hair however is shoulder-length and rose pink with ruffles. "Good, I came before the Former Leader could completely end your agreement with you, Lich King; For you see he recently also aided a Demon as well, yet his offer was better than yours." This angered the Lich King as darkness covered his form to get the man to smirk, while also adding into the fire as well, "In fact your sister secretly is this worlds Seven Lights of Azeroth; Whatever the term means as well."

That made the area colder as Lucy and both Sunset and Adagio were confused by what he meant yet it seems Arthas did, "That traitorous excuse of a Nobody… He will be my enemy as well to The Scourge… Argh!" Arthas felt the darkness take over his form while Adagio was in fear alongside Sunset as to what was occurring as the darkness kept off of Arthas' bodily frame as it began to take a enlarged, Heartless/Nobody fusion-like form as the pink haired male chuckled at the outcome while staying quietly to himself, "Well this is unexpected yet could go well with what I have planned now."

It was a more demonic, looking armored version of Arthas Armor, but with a Heartless Symbol on the left-shoulder instead of a skull, and the Nobody on the right. It had a demonic looking Frostmourne replica as well since Arthas was merely standing with that Aura all over his frame; an aura of darkness linked to it. It however was showing red eyes instead of Arthas having glowing blue-misty ones before stunning everyone; even him as it chuckled darkly as if, it was taking its first breath of long awaited fresh air; in a dark-echoed toned voice that if Arthas was aware at the time, would be if disbelief, " _ **At last… I am free of the accursed Dark Paladin's sealed tactics after so long he destroyed my body.**_ "

Seeing the tether through the man to the creature itself, it sighed before stating firmly at the man that provoked enough darkness Xemnas seeped into the Fallen Paladin, and allowed its… no his freedom, " _ **It would seem I would need Arthas dead in order to be fully freed however, fellow Dark Being.**_ "

"It seems you are… Different then other Corruptions.. More sentient even like the powerful ones," the man comments as they felt the entity gave a wicked grin somehow under the helm as it responded a name that he hasn't spoke in years, " _ **I am the True Lich King reformed: Ner'zhul; Former Shadowmoon Orc Dark Shaman.**_ " The man smirked as he heard about a potential rival of Maleficent and the others back then for wielding Darkness and this earned the name that came from the man in a greeting-like smirk, "Marluxia: Former Number Twelve of Organization 13; The Graceful Assassin, to meet your acquaintance."

Sunset froze at the title and gulped as with a yelp; recalling what Aeroza back at the lair told her to watch out for if she or anyone would encounter those she couldn't at all handle, she, Adagio, and Lucy was picked up by a dark-like aura covering their frames and right to the twenty story Ner'zhul as he chuckled while eyeing them with sudden interest, " _ **I sense darkness however within these three… No wonder that foolish Prince and that other wants them.**_ " He looks closely at Lucy and looks at the other two, before sending them; to Lucy's cry of their names, they were magically placed on the wall and unable to move.

Adagio was angered alongside Sunset since they saw the Corruption of Ner'zhul, now shake Lucy to be silent while secretly absorbing her fear of him, and her darkness slightly to even make the renewed entity have a lesser chance at breaking free of Arthas, " _ **Truly this child has so much in Light… And in satisfying Darkness… The Darkness within her tastes ever so sweet into my own; Her fear blended in would soon further break me away from this foolish Prince.**_ " He saw the Marluxia looked at him with a raised eyebrow as the Corruption shrugged while stating then to give looks of horror to both caretakers and guardians of Lucy, " _ **I think I shall overtake the child like I done with Arthas so long, long ago once he placed that crown on top of his head; The Crown of the Dead… As after all, a demonic deal has no holds on my newly-formed self any longer, so why not a minion to call my own instead of a host?**_ " Ner'zhul was then suddenly blasted by a large blast of icy-like water and turned to find Jaina and the Heartless were side by side in fighting poses to get the Corruption to chuckle darkly before briefly frowning as odd timing would have it, Tirion Fordring and Aeroza showed, alongside everyone else.

{Play: Hunter of the Dark - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Final Mix Music Extended}

"It seems my vision has come true Tirion: Ner'zhul has indeed came back, yet different," Aeroza states with angered, narrowed eyes as the Corruption held his grandchild; the Paladin gripping his blade as he saw the tendrils between Arthas and the entity was linked.

Everyone was seeing Lucy in Ner'zhul's hold while a dark-like aura covering both Adagio while at the same time like Sunset, gapped at Sonata's new figure as it was mostly her, Tirion, Aeroza, Karai, Relina, and a few others as team turtle went to aid; like the Skylanders, at getting that Heartless that was guarding Sindragosa and the other's exit.

Ner'zhul laugher darkly while Lucy yelled in sudden pain as she was still hovered near the Corruption, and Marluxia began to fight; after summoning his scythe-like weapon via flower petals, on both Tirion and Aeroza, the others began to face this entity alongside the Lich King currently: Arthas, as Jaina was facing to what she knew now this entire time, her controlled friend with Relina; the mixed race and class' Pet and Demon by her side while Sonata went over and tried getting Adagio down as Karai was doing the same to Sunset.

" _ **Let's see what Otherworlders would do against the True Lich King!**_ " Ner'zhul shouted while he grabbed his weapon and began swinging it around; a red aura with a touch of death to the feeling and aimed it at them all.

Relina quickly grabbed her bow with Jaina giving an eyebrow raised at the way she was holding things, and quickly shot in succession of magically charged arrows to stun the Mage, void-like energy she was all too familiar with at Ner'zhul as he in turn was angered as they actually pierced his armor before they disintegrated, " _ **You shall pay for that with your life!**_ " The Corruption of Ner'zhul then laughed darkly while channeling energy into that blade as Heartless-based Ghouls showed from the ground while Arthas began doing the same thing; but with undead vrykul aiding the linked bosses as Jaina began sending ice shards while the mixed Horde and Alliance members that came with healed, distracted and dealt damage by their classes attacks during the fight.

Sonata though; the fight still going in while ducking from a start fireblast from a Human Mage that shouted sorry as he ran from a empowered undead vrykul, still kept trying to get her sister and Sunset off; despite Adagio looking at her from still in shock, "Come on… Let go of them!" Sonata stilled though once she and both Adagio and Sunset heard Lucy scream in pain more as Sunset said in dreaded realization as dark-like energy was being siphoned from her daughter/niece for one thing: The Corruption was using Lucy as energy.

"You.. You need to get Lucy, Sonata," Adagio gritted out as Sunset yelled in pain to cause the two to then call out her own name as she was then dragged by power to the Corruption of Ner'zhul; the entity chuckling darkly while gazing at Adagio as he gestured to both Lucy and her girlfriend/mate, " _ **I can sense feelings to these two foolish mortals… But which would you rather see alive then dead? Decisions, decisions,**_ " he paused before sending Lucy unconscious and near the throne itself, as he decided from the fire-like energy that was familiar to the renewed entity, " _ **But on the other hand… This mortal worlds a flame I recall would be devastating in the wrong hands… So let's see how long she would live once I take them for my own!**_ "

Sunset gave Adagio a 'Help me please look before screaming as her eyes went wide and glowed from everyone stopping as the mask-part of the Corruption of Ner'zhul was losers to reveal a mouth full of razor sharp-like bronze teeth, and was sucking Sunset's energy into him; Adagio growing in rage as within moments, he finished sucking he energy and merely tossed her to the side; Jaina and a Warrior Tauren catching her while falling down as the armor flowed before showing Sunset's Symbol in the middle of his plated, saronite armored chest, and he chuckled in wicked glee as his eyes glowed while the connection strained from Arthas even more to him while admitting aloud; shocking Aeroza that Sunset was secretly that race of Alicorn, " _ **Now I realize of what that mortal was: The last of the Astrolicorns (7)… It is good to taste this power once again!**_ "

Adagio saw while the Corruption Boss was laughing to mostly himself as his weapon was now coated in flames and was attacking everyone with empowered glee; her girlfriend/mate not responding to a Healer Classed Priest Draenei, She felt like something partially left her mixed with her rage of not doing anything; due to still being enchanted to her current location that for the last several minutes of her youngest sibling was trying to get her off from.

 _N-No! Not her! Please anything but My Blaze!_ Adagio states in mixed emotions frantically within her mind since the Siren was now trying to struggle even more on getting freed as her and her enhanced sibling merely watched as the Corruption of Ner'zhul was using her Girl's power against everyone; Sunset still limp as if, she was weakly drained of more than her power nearby an ice pillar.

"Adagio… I can't get you out of this," Sonata states somberly as she now gave up; Adagio having tears in her eyes yet not letting them fall while she watched the Corruption Boss was raising his sword and with Jaina and Tirion aiding her, are a magical shield of both Arcane and Holy magic to shield them all as icy-like fire rained down and tried to freeze everyone yet instead froze the Heartless and undead. "Is Sunset more than a friend Dagi?" Sonata now asked her elder sibling by her childish nickname Sonata have to her long, long ago; making Adagio struggle to look at her as she struggled at a wordless nod; hearing Aeroza to don't hold back as he was attacking the Corruption with lightning spells.

"She… She is My One, Sonata… I need to… To do something," Adagio struggled to get out and tell her sibling; also now wondering where was Aria and still with other few things, like why ask are liked like she was. "I may have two of them myself Dagi," Sonata softly states to get Adagio to gap at her with a look of later, as she still struggled; from her bond with Sunset growing weaker as time goes by to know that this Ner'zhul entity did more than what he stated: Sunset was slowly fading.

{Pause: Hunter of the Dark - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Final Mix Music Extended, Play: Sacred Moon - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Music Extended}

 _I… I need out of this enchantment he placed… On me and get her power back_ , Adagio mentally thought to herself determined yet froze as she suddenly began having a tugging feeling before blinking in shock as she was in a odd cavern yet followed the oddly glowing runes that faded after she went by them; the runes being blood-red while pulsing, and came to a larger, opened aired gap that was the size of a football field and was frozen in small fear at seeing a truly large cage in the center of the area.

Within the cage though was made her be in both awe, and fear by however; stilling in place due to the leaking power it emitted from the cage itself as it eyed her.

It was a massive, sixty foot tall, ten tailed dragon-like bird fusion of sorts; each tail at the tops glowing in multitude of colors you would see for example, the Northern Lights. It had long flowing whiskers; two per on each cheek parts of the head, a long snout with it grinning silver-like teeth from its beak-like dragon mouth, while it's head was truly resembling Smaug from Lord of the Rings. It however had four eyes; smaller ones about half the size yet same detailed as the larger ones around several inches near the forehead while the larger, cyan-acid green mixed colored eyes, were in the same way as Smaug's; having. There was also a small mane of feather-like scaled hair all over its body in an ebony color alongside a smaller mane you would see on a male lion around the back of the head like hair, in silver; the underbelly being lighter, and on its head was horns like a stag, and it's wings; total of four were on the left being. Angelic in nature, while the right was demonic in dull-silver colors; runes of sorts in each wing on the top with symbols that mean the following: Power, Guardian, Hope and Destruction on each wing in red Japanese Symbols in a diamond pattern. It also had four bird-like feet that were bronze colored mixed with dragon-like claws near the end while it had dragon-like human arms in the front as it was in looks, like a centaur as such from the way it stood; the wings on the upper part of its back, near the shoulders. It also had a spiked line on its spine; from the top of its head to the top of the center-part of the bird-like dragon tails.

" **It seems like you finally got the guts to get what you want for yourself alongside others, Host. Then if you want to save your Mate, then a price needs to be made between us; The outside world currently frozen until our debate is over,** " the entity states with somehow having a smirk in its… no her face as the entity was sounding like a powerful, teen female of sorts with a Basic American accent to the gulping Siren; realizing what this was, "You're a-a Demon!?"

The entity seemed humored yet fakely sighed at her at the same time, while responding in a shrug, " **Guilty as charged Host, as my last one was in fact you're previous life your fought within your Inner Heart. Also passing the test to have me sealed once again to this time aid you and other things… Which is what our** _ **Deal**_ **is going to be.** " When she said the word "Deal", Adagio narrowed her eyes at the odd demon fusion yet the first thing that came out of her mouth to then get the demon to chuckle at her words as if, it was expected, "What matter of race are you though? A bird… A dragon… What are you?"

" **To answer your question with ease as Maria also asked that; But in her own way, is that I am the Ten-Tailed Twin to the Ten-Tailed Drake: One-Eyed God of the Elemental Nations. Actions however sent myself away as my creation was of an accidental outcome and being weakened while sealed; Making me in terms more controlled yet powerful, all at once. I am the Ten-Tailed Astraldragonix Demon: Prisania; And your future was somewhat products as my Reincarnation to hold me as those reborn like Maria was, are the only ones able to handle my power… In which my deal comes into play.** " She pauses before admiring things to make Adagio gap as such to know why she was mentioning herself like this, " **You earned the right to at least call my name early by my own self seeing all your memories… To which I have to say you impressed me as such; Even making a foolish yet honest deal with that Demon God in the past.** "

(Insert Name here) sighed before she then began explaining her small terms to Adagio; her tails waving slightly before they settled as she also crossed her arms while at the same time, looking serious, " **You will allow me to experience taste, feeling of the flesh, and seeing alongside hearing to whatever happens in your life, and redesign my… Housing and in exchange, I will allow you to use my power but there is a price to how long it would possibly last, until your further trained; When time passes by as you use my power, well… I would think that you would experience it yourself. However in order to do so… Your current body would be modified to do this deal with ease… That is, If you accept my deal.** "

Adagio gave her a inquisitive look of reluctance as she now has mixed feelings; not knowing the demon herself was hearing her thoughts, _If I accept this… Then I'll be able to get free and also save Sunset and more if the time comes, but… What is the price the longer I use her power in figure or worse? Would this be better than seeing Sunset die before my eyes while knowing I have a chance to prevent it?_ " **Time is wasting Siren. As the longer we debate, the less time your Mate has a chance, and more to those you know and care for would be lost to you by that Corruption.** " Prisania states firmly while sensing time slowly resuming in the real world.

Feeling dread from the demon's words mixed with a few other emotions, finally asked within a minute of thinking to stun the demon then, before being slightly impressed of her Reincarnation's smartly words at her to add to the deal, "If I agree as I have a feeling things would overwhelm me in due course… Can you perhaps aid me like you did before as well when I am overwhelmed?"

" **I shall do so if you trust me enough as it is then Siren Host. But do note that if you allow me, there would be memory gaps when I take control over you sometime,** " Prisania warned gently while Adagio then hesitated before looking determined, as even here she felt her bond with Sunset was weakening; clenching her fists to her sides due to the bond she was feeling from the bond itself weakening, "Yes, I want this to work as I want to help those I care for more than anything as a price to do this Deal; As you have to admit," Adagio then states with a small smirk-like smile in her face to then make the demon chuckle at the witty words she then used, "Its better than that foolish Demon God's."

" **Then by all means… The Deal has been accepted! Go and do as what you wish… Though do note you will go through a change before you do,** " the demon states in a laugh with Adagio fading while setting a 'What' to her, as the scene then changed into a old village with firsts and whatnot.

(Insert Name here) thought while feeling the effects as she changed into a exotic-looking female that wore monk robes that did well with the figure, her skin tone matching her demon from, and had some of the features her demon from has: her eyes, fingers and toes mostly, along with ten serpent-like tails with a dagger-like feathered tip at the ends. She however had those runes from her wings on her forearms while she had wings in a way you would see as an Angemon or Angewomon positioned on her back; standing on two legs instead of four, like a bird-like centaur. She also had elfin ears that were jagged while resembling; figure wise to Nico Robin for frame with lean muscle, and Nami as well from One Piece; for the face, and had the same hair color as her mane in demon form; but up to her neck and was spiked at the top to have her hair in a dragon of those very horns. _So it begins again… She seems more trustworthy in the beginning then Maria was._

{Stop: Sacred Moon - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Music Extended, Play: Bleach OST: On the Precipice of Defeat (Please fully listen)}

Sonata was worried as Adagio went after crying silently to a dazed yet blank look, before her eyes suddenly without warning, glowed pure white; in what the Hybrid felt a wicked-like feeling as Sonata was suddenly blasted away while parts of the ice wall was broken and also at the same time, she was freed; Adagio emotionlessly standing with herself hunched over while her body twitched a few times. Everyone that wasn't fighting saw this with Aeroza merely smirking to himself without a word, as Adagio suddenly began screaming in place while that aura from before covered her entirely.

As like what the demon sealed within her stated: Adagio's body began to adjust as well as change not only internally, but physically as well; her eyes quickly closing as she kept screaming in pain as they flowed within them still. Her body began to develop and adjust itself into what Maria had on her frame and all, but her hair instead of it being poofy as it is, became straight, narrowed hair and shortened to her mid-back as her star hairband became a tie-band instead; giving Adagio a ponytail at the end of her new hairdo. Her outfit from being baggy and having to adjust herself now fit her frame perfectly, and her Siren Wings showed before they disintegrated and four, families wings burst out of her back; her outfit being magically adjusted due to what is occurring to Adagio, as they all flapped a few times before settling by remaining outward in place; each wing showing said Sigil that is on the demon mostly. Her right-top wing held the Hope Sigil while her bottom-right held the Destruction Sigil; her upper-left holding the Power Sigil and the bottom-left wing held the Guardian Sigil. Each Sigil glowing as when she also at the same time opened her eyes, they were in her colors yet they now held the eyes of the One Eyed God that belonged to the Ten-Tails as two smaller eyes showed above around her forehead looking like Prisania's.

Then her fingers became clawed and her face gained a slightly feral look to it, and that aura got denser while oddly showing a tail-like aura from her behind; with it wiggling back and forth as h r hanged were finished… but knowing she was now like Maria as well.

"W-What… This is just like her but… This power…" Adagio blinked with her four eyes and briefly examined herself in shock before stilling as she heard the demon chuckle within her mind and stated in half-humor while reminding the Siren the situation, " **What did you expect? My power only going through you? As per deal like Maria accepted long ago, this occurred as well… But I suggest you began attacking Host, otherwise we be bashed.** "

{Stop: Bleach OST: On the Precipice of Defeat, Resume: Hunter of the Dark - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Final Mix Music Extended}

Adagio however yelped as she was sent away while Sonata took the blow; freezing Adagio in place. Hearing her sister's scream as the dark-like energy meant for her knocked her out, caused Adagio to secretly stun herself at snarling while looking in a feral glare at the Corruption of Ner'zhul. " _ **It seems I have angered a demon; Oh well, maybe my next target is your Mate and vaporizing her body next!**_ "

Ner'zhul began using a mix of his and Adagio's power; not seeing Lucy was slowly waking up and witnessing Adagio vanish and appearing right in the Corruption's face her her fingers extended and slashed the entity's helm; actually causing him to scream while even more of the connection between him and Arthas further stained to the limits; Arthas himself using his Death Knight abilities against everyone as he used Defile at random locations before that damaging liquid faded away.

" _ **You'll pay for that foolish Mortal Holder of a Demon! With witnessing as I cast you all to oblivion!**_ " Ner'zhul shouts in anger while channeling mostly his own power as it was in his gloved left-hand for a few moments before it burst and spread throughout the area to show that they were all translocated to a void of sorts; mixed with that of the Frozen Throne.

Adagio snarled unlike Lucy knew of her aunt, yet everyone but her, Jaina, and Adagio froze; Sunset weakly opening her eyes while witnessing everything as well from Lucy being near her now and the connection they shared was transferring some of her magic to sustain her temporarily, and Ner'zhul states mostly right at the Siren as he erected a barrier to encase her and the Corruption himself, while Arthas was with the others as they unfroze and began to fight, " _ **I think I need to show this Jinchūriki what a true King of Death can do.**_ "

Adagio felt half aware now as she was overwhelmed as a second tail began to take root, and got into a position that one Nine-Tailed Jinchūriki would be proud of as her wings went backwards in preparation while growling out in a echoed voice of hers; her eyes glowing as well, "We'll see about that you Undead Wannabe King," and she quickly charged with amazing speed at him as they then clashed with claws against weapon; for once Ner'zhul struggling against his new opponent.

Meanwhile with the Arthas fight, the Current Lich King was using the power of Frostmourne against them now; powers of ice and death being sent randomly at them all as Aeroza sent blasts while healing at the same time, everyone as they too were attacking Arthas while Jaina was saw the straining tendrils between her former friend and love, and the Corruption that was clashing with a modified, and empowered Adagio; the Mage herself now being the one on the receiving end of Arthas' weapon, "Come to your senses Arthas… Please, I get it now that you weren't yourself all this time. Please... fight him!" Everyone was fighting adds as their own attacks and abilities were affecting the summoned Heartless; Arthas showing some reconciliation yet sent her back as she was now aiding everyone while Aeroza held the Lich King back.

Back with Adagio and Ner'zhul, they have been matching each other's attacks while Adagio was dealing damage when she was successful against his armor. They all however paused before resuming on figuring while hearing an explosion of sorts down below.

Adagio then made an attack that thanks to the demon within, gave knowledge as Ner'zhul sent Adagio into the air for the perfect time for said combo-based attack between her and Prisania. Her Sigils on each wing quickly lit up as she began doing a Kamehameha Pose while channeling jade-like energy into it as her two tails made it even bigger by adding the demonic aura as well; making now a opal-like color, and sent the blast right at him while stating aloud; the blast being a beam-like wave, "Odjama Blast!" The blast hit head on and made the Corruption Boss truly angered yet Adagio didn't like the look in the eyes of the entity as Lucy yelled alongside Arthas as they were now in the area after nearly five minute of then fighting each other, " _ **Enough! I think it's time for me to take things even further!**_ "

Lucy yelled as she was in sudden agony; everyone watching in horror as a new barrier was brought up to keep them out as the last thread of any connection was shredded as Arthas collapsed while feeling weak; his helm falling down while taking deep breaths. Lucy felt herself being drained while the Corruption laughed wickedly at the angered look of Adagio and the struggling to move a Sunset to get to them, " _ **Ha Ha Ha! The pain and delight of torture is so fulfilling and yet, why not make it even more formidable than ever?**_ " Lucy screamed as some amounts of darkness was being forcibly withdrawn from her as to stun them all, Lilith was made into existence yet wasn't at all in control; tossing Lucy near the helm that Arthas wore as she felt suddenly drained of strength, and he then states while channeling the energy into the grimacing Lilith while at the same time empowering her, " _ **Let's see how you face a child's darkness as such as your kin, shall we?**_ "

Lilith was struggling as one moment she was watching everything within Lucy's Inner Heart; as usual but with Lucy's one of many past selves, and the next she felt this tainted darkness bring her out yet be not only fully aware and also for once sane… somewhat, but not in control of her body as she was now being forced to attack Adagio.

Adagio in turn was shocked while feeling rage from her demon, as they were now blocking Lilith's attacks with ease by moving out of the swing range of the summoned Scythe she had; with each hit Lilith looked to be in regret. Adagio however was shocked that when she was able to hit that aura, it was drained into the weapon; realizing whatever that scythe was, was dangerous. " **Yes and with each hit is only a minor energy drain from us to Lilith as such, the Grim Soul she is,** " Prisania states to confuse Adagio briefly yet dodged another swipe while hearing Lucy weakly moan out for them to stop fighting. _But if we hit her, are we harming Lucy?!_ Adagio states back as she growled before finding out that Lucy did indeed scream in surprised pain once she clawed Lilith's arm while to worry mostly everyone; except the Corruption, was twitching in pain as well.

" _ **Ha Ha Ha, the sight of someone suffering brings back untold feelings of unaccounted pleasure to my very being… DIE!**_ " Ner'zhul states before quickly began sending blasts at mostly Adagio while she tried dodging his and Lilith's attacks.

Sunset has been trying to move this entire time, yet she was failing to do so; as despite some of Lucy's magic she felt go into her, it wasn't enough. Jaina was over by her now as Kicy and Arthas was still inside the unbreakable barrier Ner'zhul conjured up and Aeroza only shook his head sadly while the Altered Teen overheard him; telling everyone that until that barrier is down or Ner'zhul is defeated, there was nothing they could do for them or for her.

 _There… There has to be a way for me to… To help them!_ Sunset exclaimed mentally while too weak for words while also being forced to watch her girlfriend fighting Lilith, and trying to not harm her at the same time, before she heard her weapon then speak to her; giving her growing hope as such, " _There might be a way Mistress, but I am not sure what the results afterwards would be; As this technique is costly._ "

 _If it would help… Help them, then I need… Need to do it_ , Sunset thought to Nevena as the weapon hesitated yet begun to tell her what to do to aid her soulmate and child.

Adagio was still dodging while growling in frustration, as she knew she couldn't harm Lilith as that would harm Lucy, but her main anger currently as she unknowingly gained a third tail while feeling more feral, was at the Corruption Boss; Ner'zhul merely watching on enjoyment. _This power… Overwhelmed… What's happening?_ Adagio thought in slower, shortened sentences while hearing an amused chuckle from Prisania as if she expected this, " **I did warn you of the deal we made; The longer time on not being trained to wield my power, the more you lose yourself until it gets to the point of either a loved one or your soulmate stopping you would prevent you to go… To what I dubbed from Maria back then, 'Frenzy Mode'.** " Adagio was in fear of this mixed with this Aura now making her fight Lilith, and also hearing Lucy in pain was only adding to the fuel, " **In fact I'm truly surprised that you have lasted this long as I figured once you get to your fourth tail… You would be blanked out and the power overwhelming your body would act out and attack anyone; Anything, and it could be your Mate, child, or anyone else as the power would see it as a threat to conceal it back within you.** "

Adagio felt that Prisania was telling her in honesty then a statement as she felt she wasn't at all herself as she felt more… primal with each time with the third tail active, _Must… Something… Do?_ She thought in even slower thoughts as her mind was slowly getting hazy as her vision was starting on getting blurry; dodging yet knocking back Lilith as she actually held back tears the Siren saw within her orbs; Lucy as well yet hers was due to pain.

" **The only way is for a miracle or something unexpected to occur to recall my power back into you, is an unexpected distraction as that weapon seems to be corrupted currently by that entity as well, the one Lilith is using to amp up your power as well.** " Prisania states to get Adagio to be half-shocked with more anger showing on her face while dodging the scythe-like attacks until she stilled and to confused Adagio due to her mind, was that Ner'zhul was blasted by odd, light-based energy and saw it was from Sunset; Lucy did as well.

Adagio felt her developing fourth tail diminished while feeling herself slowly become aware and thinking clearly, and she then was slowly going to the two-tailed state with her looking less feral, but was concerned about both her Mate and Lucy. Lucy due to her crying those weird tears in pain yet had a relieved look on her face, and Sunset as she panted while having her right-hand tiredly out with also seeing an odd Sigil that was actually in resemblance to the Crest of Light; from Digimon, before that faded.

Sunset; to Adagio's dismay as she was shoved quickly aside; the barrier dropping as Ner'zhul sped right through her and grabbed the her girlfriend, and then made her weakly yell in pain while Ner'zhul used his gloved hands to squeeze her while to horrify everyone; Lucy weakly more-so as more energy was being siphoned into him from her; his armor glowing like flames slightly, " _ **Now you are truly going to die as I was going to spare you… Yet you pulled that harming stunt against me? The True Lich King? Now suffer as I will squeeze the last bit of your power out of you, while also claiming your soul!**_ "

Adagio was frozen in place as she fell onto her knees in place while exhausted; realizing the power fully retreated into her form and Lucy felt weak yet true fear as she, the helm, and that sword was sent away to a nearby pillar while groaning in pain. With what Ner'zhul did finally broken the link between him and Arthas; also secretly the Helm of Death, and only could watch like everyone else while they also fought the remaining Crimson Defender Heartless alongside the Pureblood Sentinel Heartless that was lastly summoned by the Current Lich King Arthas Menethil, as he passed out onto the sides and was unconscious.

Lucy looked at the helm after feeling hopeless of not doing anything as she felt drained before it then pulsed from her magic unknowingly testing the object, and her, and the blade stopped glowing yet dulled; the icy effect no longer active as Lucy for reasons unknown; Tirion and a few others seeing this with wide eyes, grabbed the helm as it shifted and molded into a true crown made for a king or queen; a silver-like crown with black gemstones in it, and shakily placed it on her head; her bloodlined eyes active once she did so while this action then made Ner'zhul look at her direction along with Adagio and Sunset; Sunset weakly looking as she was close to fading, with everyone in shock.

"So it has indeed come to pass of her obtaining the secretly renewed Hallow then," Aeroza states purposely aloud to get Ner'zhul wide eyed by what he meant as few certain entities and others felt the presence of an awakened yet untrained Godling now; Lucy, as she felt the crown painfully go right into her head and was also getting absorbed while to replace it, she gained devil-like horns from within her hairline; just like a fused crown of sorts; curled smaller horns, and two longer ones near her forehead in ivory colors; the smaller horns however being silver-looking with black gemstones in them secretly.

"You knew this was going to happen, Aeonmaster?!" Tirion states as they all felt; even in every single worldly domain as well, of the newly-made Godling's newfound power. She slowly got up and blinked in minor surprise as Frostmourne now emitted a emerald-like energy instead of the usual icy one now, and floated before going right into her hands. Her other weapon appearing in the left, and Frostmourne in her right, and her skin only went slightly paler but other then that, she was the same.

"I have foreseen this somewhat, but the vision was mostly her obtaining the power to which her ancestors on her father's side secretly wielded way before even the Founder's of England in Avalon knew about. As being his descendant, it wouldn't be at all biased as her being the Helm of Death's true owner… Would give her currently new godly status now in all the world's." Aeroza states while they all see her now looked at Ner'zhul in a firm glare as for once he was trembling in true fear while even he has yet to fully activate the Helm's power; Arthas as well, yet she did.

Lucy has become not only the honest and true Lich Queen for this and a few other worlds, but she is now on the road to becoming the Mistress of Death for them all, and the potential of a full goddess once she was older… Since currently she only has minor power mixed with her own.

{Stop: Hunter of the Dark - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Final Mix Music Extended, Play: Lord of the Castle - Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories Music Extended}

Lucy was feeling overwhelmed while she yelled as her aura showed, and became her most powerful form once again yet this time, her aura then became a fusion of both the Killing Curse Green, and a darkish aura combined as her clothing then gained the armor once again; that new aura now lightly surrounding her frame as she glared harshly at Ner'zhul; secretly Lilith and her current past self cheering her on within her heart.

Lucy vanished while wordlessly to worry Adagio and Sunset as she fell yet was oddly floating from Lucy's power while then landing near her soulmate, was easily fighting the Corruption Boss as both blades glowed that same aura; but denser, and was also sending black-like ooze that everyone was then fighting as each body-like droplets were weak yet powerful replicas of everyone.

" _ **You stupid brat! Hold still!**_ " Ner'zhul states while trying to blast or claw her as she somehow within the last three minutes of her fighting him, destroyed his weapon while shattering it to dust, and kept wordlessly attacking him as if, in an angered daze. Marluxia in all this however was sent back to where he came from by Aeroza due to him setting a comment about Lucy.

Sunset was being seen to as sometimes when Lucy slashed the armor Ner'zhul had, some bits and pieces of her power not only slowly returned to her mother, but it also healed the group when one of the Heartless exploded and left a lot of damage. Adagio though was with Sonata as they merely watched as Lucy was going ham even more than she usually does on Ner'zhul, and Sonata then gulped while luckily knowing that she wasn't at the end of Lucy's blades as she was able to slash one of his eyes, "Lucy… Sure has changed now then she did before… But I feel whatever she did is currently in control Dagi," Adagio raises an eyebrow while seeing her sister's attire, looks, and that odd Succubus tail of hers and seeing her wordless look, she began explaining the best she could; Atanos aiding her through thought communication as Aeroza placed a shield around them as he told them all that Lucy would be going all out; whatever that meant.

After she was done explaining while also wincing from them seeing Lucy picking up the Corruption with ease and tossing him at a pillar to get him to then grip the sides as she trudged with sounds, over to the Corruption Boss, "I never wanted you to end up being that Demon's Deal in the first place Sonata… Even if it actually helped you slightly. But look at you," Adagio gestures while they heard Lucy began sending magical energy attacks at Ner'zhul while he somehow caught each one yet they began sending each blast back and forth as if, ping pong but in a battle, at her little sister's form with Sonata wordlessly gesturing ginger own frame as well afterwards, "You changed the most while were here… Yet you're not fully Siren anymore, are you?"

"Ya… But at least you have found your One Mate like I did with my two-" she paused as her eyes glazed over before responding back; Aeroza holding the barrier in lace while sweat dropping as Ner'zhul just threatened on killing her family and was then powerfully kicked in the armored area for balls, and was sent into another pillar as cracks formed only, "Atanos said that she can sense your holding something back against me… What does she mean Dagi?"

Adagio gulped yet was about to reply before the barrier fell and exposed them; Aeroza quickly falling back and landing in his back as Lucy was knocked right into the group before getting and and running in foot while swinging her weapon at Ner'zhul while the Corruption himself began to send blasts she easily dodged while at the same time, sent a X-Shaped energy blast right at him directly.

Ner'zhul in retaliation began hanning a very powerful aura and blast that Lucy was saved from by aerosa now being involved as he saw Lucy was starting to wear down on slow growing exhaustion; with everyone except her family remaining to a now passed out Lucy as she returns to normal; her weapons to shock the Paladin, went into her and was now deeply sleeping.

{End Music}

" _ **Enough… It seems that you are all powerful on your own right… But you will suffer when I return…**_ " Ner'zhul states as he somehow activated a vortex and left to stun the Azerothians as Aeroza merely narrowed his eyes as he sensed Xemnas was trying yet failed in taking Arthas' half-sister yet stole something valuable secretly within the citadel itself, yet sighed as everyone was exhausted yet commented in words to know; tensing mostly everyone by them as well as Sunset and Adagio gave him bewildered looks while looking at Lucy, "We have a new Lich Queen for Azeroth… I however think it would be best to remain and later leave, as this citadel is now owned by her; And everything in it."

Not known to them, a small green-like flame near the throne; witnessing everything, vanished after giving a few small chuckles to then inform his servant to proceed as planned.

* * *

Well there you guys go.

Now I have my reasons as to why Lucy is the new Lich Queen, and it would be useful once she goes to Hogwarts eventually alongside the TMNT World (In which I would need to know if you guys want them back in Avalon or continue thee with a few certain Azerothians coming with or headed to New Harmonus.

I would also like to mentioned a hint if two of the eventual stories I'm Side-Working on while working on a new chapter for each of my fics: The first involves this acronym (In words) Rooster Pity Optics… Ya not a good way to describe it but I had better (Smiles). The second is a Crossover like the first, but I think I would like to state is in progress as well, but not fully ready.

Now here are some numbers folks:

 **1:** They are the rules of the Nightfallen Race, and currently said rules also applies only within the area of Suramar, Broken Isles. Yet few either ignore it or tend to go with it while outside of the Broken Isles; to which is considered rare.

 **2:** The rarest of the rares of any Succubus. There is a 1 out of a 1,000 chance of a Succubus being born or made as such into that, and also have the ability to adjust to battles more easily while also being not only powerful enough to remain by their Master or Mistress' sides, but are able to adapt even in otherworldly surroundings and if the contract is broken or fulfilled…. they don't take souls but mostly they obtain whatever they learned as payment, and use that as rarely freed Succubus. The type also has a advantage and disadvantage though: They are able to be like a Maid yet most would have to be taught or overtime learning from their contract holders.

 **3:** They are once a normal race within the Azeroth Realm yet most are considered demons. It is rare however that some defect the Burning Legion due to a higher power defeating the Eredar or other they serve, would either free them or make them serve the one that is more powerful. Most of them however are free agents to their own cause and would tend to be more powerful than those serving others, and even then most that defect would secretly blend in with their surroundings or even more to the location as such; as once they defect they are considered traitors and would be hunted down to prove within the Eredar Ranks that no one is given mercy to Defectors or even those Exiled as such.

 **4:** They are as mentioned within the story slightly by my OC. They are also rare or hardly found due to indeed being part of the Defense of Old Harmonus, and barely survived as a race itself after the seven year war. Most were specially gendered as a same gender race (If you get that then you know what I mean) and rarely as males; as they are in a Cousin-like relations to both Yuki Onna and any other race that is involved as such on their religion. They are indeed Masters of Ice, Darkness, Wind, and Water mostly as elements yet rarely they tend to have one outside it, and those that are would be considered precious treasures to their society. However unlike most races that have to be kept near cold locations, they can handle the heat of any kind due to the dragon part within them.

 **5:** It is mostly referenced to Kingdom Hearts and also the Realm of Hearts itself. It is sometimes stated in basic terms or other from those in the know about the World Order itself.

 **6:** In World of Warcraft, that is considered Hunter-Based gear within that content in the Raid they have: Icecrown Citadel or ICC for shortened terms.

 **7:** They are in Relation to Alicorns yet unlike the longer-loved race, they tend to have half the life of them, and once thrived in a lost city within the Stars themselves. They are also the race that were seekers and defenders of their world as well as those close by. Not much was known due to the lack of survivable knowledge that was obtained by the Princess's themselves, yet their power or blood was; If used in the wrong hands, would be disaster or worse: Their own death from overuse eventually. They mostly resemble to that of Sunset's current body in both male and females; with their skin coloring like any other Equestrian Pony, as they were human-like versions of said rare Alicorn Race. Those with dark intent; after discovering the use of their power and blood during a war they were involved in; Time Magic being used to be involved, were used in Darker Rituals from the Tainted Organization mostly, as rarely those from within Otherworlds have said knowledgeable facts have done so as well.

Now I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as it took time and patients for me to get it done to your enjoyment everyone. So until next chapter, peace!


End file.
